Luz y Oscuridad: El Poder Supremo
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Un antiguo mal ha despertado, el poder de la oscuridad ha regresado y la antigua guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad volvera a desatarse, depende de Raven detenerlo antes de que sea tarde
1. El comienzo

_Comienza el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, esta vez de los Teen Titans, cielos, espero que me vaya tan bien como con code lyoko._

_Antes que nada algunas aclaraciones:_

_Cursiva narrador._

Normal historia tal cual.

**Negrita cambio de escena y tiempos.**

_Y ahora el capítulo 1._

**Cap. 1 El comienzo.**

_Hace 5000 años, cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes, hubo una intensa y devastadora guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad._

_De esta guerra dos deidades se enfrentaron en un devastador combate, la creadora de toda la luz, que buscaba proteger al universo y el rey de las tinieblas, que buscaba destruirlo._

_Su pelea fue legendaria y amenazo con destruir a toda la existencia, hasta que un valiente y poderoso faraón encerró al rey de las tinieblas usando los místicos artículos del milenio, pero parece que ni siquiera la eternidad dura para siempre….._

_Jamás debía pasar y por 5000 años jamás paso, pero más profunda que las arenas del desierto es la insaciable curiosidad del hombre y mientras el desierto hace lo que puede para mantener oculto aquello que debe permanecer oculto, eventualmente revela sus misterios más letales._

**Egipto…**

Dos excavadores derribaron una gran cantidad de tierra y frente a ellos apareció lo que tanto buscaban.

-La encontramos, la tumba perdida de la princesa del mal-dijo uno de los trabajadores y el profesor en jefe apareció detrás de él para observar el descubrimiento.

-Es increíble ¿Por qué sepultarían el sarcófago con cadenas?-.

El sarcófago era de color negro con plateado, tenía el rostro de una mujer joven y como el profesor había dicho, estaba sellado por cadenas.

-¿Qué opina de esto profesor?-pregunto un joven estudiante que iba en la expedición.

Lo que el joven mostraba era una advertencia, la cual decía que no liberaran la oscuridad que ahí se escondía o el fin llegaría.

-Bah, puras supersticiones-dijo el profesor-lo único que se es que esto será una gran adquisición para el museo de ciudad Gótica-.

En el interior del sarcófago, una momia envuelta en vendajes y que por alguna extraña razón aun estaba jugosa.

Los ojos de esa momia brillaron de un extraño color purpura.

**Hace algún tiempo**

Aquellas reliquias extraídas de Egipto ahora eran transportadas al museo de ciudad Gótica, siendo financiada por el multimillonario Bruno Díaz.

Un vehículo de carga trasladaba el sarcófago con otros tesoros, siendo guiado por 5 guardias, dos en la parte delantera y tres en la parte trasera.

-Espero que esas cosas no estén malditas-comento uno de los guardias.

-No digas tontería, las maldiciones no existen, son solo un mito que los egipcios usaban para ahuyentar a los saqueadores-dijo el que conducía.

-Oye tranquilo, solo bromeaba-.

De pronto, una camioneta negra les salió al paso, seguida de otras tres, el conductor alcanzo a frenar sacudiendo con violencia toda la parte trasera.

Varios maleantes abandonaron las camionetas y comenzaron a disparar, los guardias a penas pudieron esquivar los balazos, pero antes de poder responder el fuego, dos calabazas cayeron a sus pies explotando y liberando un humo verde.

De inmediato, los guardias sufrieron terribles alucinaciones, veían seres atemorizantes, como monstruos, fantasmas, demonios, etc.

Los guardias de la parte trasera, sacaron sus pistolas y esperaron que la compuerta se abriera, cuando sucedió, otras dos calabazas rodaron y explotaron, como sus compañeros, los tres guardias sufrieron espantosas alucinaciones.

Los maleantes entraron, por supuesto, con mascaras de oxigeno, tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden….

-Jefe, todo asegurado-.

Un sujeto flacuchento y vestido al estilo del día de brujas ingreso, se trataba del espantoso espantapájaros.

-El miedo es una dulce forma de dominar a los débiles, tomen el botín-ordeno, pero luego vio el sarcófago-pensándolo bien, nos lo llevaremos todo en este camión, será más fácil-.

-Como diga jefe-.

Sacaron a los guardias, que aun temblaban de miedo.

-Dense prisa, antes de que…-un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de todos y de la esquina apareció el más poderoso vehículo jamás creado-el murciélago llegue ¡En marcha!-.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, mientras el batimóvil los seguía muy de cerca.

-Vaya, el espantapájaros se ha convertido en un vulgar ladrón-dijo el chico maravilla en el asiento del copiloto.

-No mucho, esos objetos egipcios son mucho más valiosos que todo el oro del mundo-explico Batman.

La persecución continúo por toda la ciudad, los matones del espantapájaros dispararon contra el batimóvil, pero sus balas no dañaban el poderoso blindaje del auto.

-Pronto, entra a ese almacén, tendremos más oportunidad de darles en el blanco si no están en su auto-indico el espantapájaros.

El camión entro, mientras el batimóvil se detuvo en el estacionamiento del almacén.

-Están atrapados-dijo Robin abandonando el batimóvil.

-No los subestimes, no se trata de un criminal común-.

-Ya lo se, no tienes que preocuparte por mí-.

-Lo se-.

Ambos héroes dispararon sus ganchos al aire y subieron al techo del almacén.

Mientras el espantapájaros y los maleantes sacaban todo lo robado y lo llevaban a unas oficinas.

-Los egipcios si que sabían vivir-dijo uno de los maleantes mientras observaba una moneda egipcia.

-¡Concéntrense! El murciélago puede estar cerca-dijo el espantapájaros.

-Más cerca de lo que crees-Batman apareció desde el aire y pateo al espantapájaros, mientras Robin derribaba a uno de los matones-se acabo espantapájaros, entrégate pacíficamente-.

-Ven y oblígame murciélago ¡Mátenlos!-.

Los maleantes comenzaron a disparar contra el dúo dinámico, que lograban evadir todas las balas con suma facilidad.

Robin saco su bastón y arremetió contra 5 de los maleantes, mientras Batman se encargaba de los otros.

El espantapájaros vio una oportunidad y saco sus letales calabazas.

-Siempre me he preguntado a que le teme el gran Batman-dijo lanzando la calabaza.

Robin, al ver el peligro que corría su mentor, lanzo una de sus armas partiendo la calabaza en dos antes de que siquiera explotara.

-Maldito seas chico maravilla-.

Batman y Robin estaban apaleando a los hombres del espantapájaros, más que una pelea, era un juego para el dúo dinámico.

-Creo que lo mejor será escapar antes de que me atrapen, afortunadamente tengo otra forma de llevarme los objetos-.

El espantapájaros corrió a la oficina donde estaban todos los objetos egipcios.

-¡Se escapa!-grito Robin y trato de seguirlo, pero fue interceptado por varios hombres, el chico maravilla solo sonrió.

El espantapájaros entro a la oficina y descubrió que lo único que había ahí era el sarcófago.

-Esos inútiles, bueno, al menos me darán buen dinero por esto, pero primero-saco una más de sus calabazas-vamos héroes, tengo una calabaza con su nombre-.

Mientras esperaba a que sus enemigos entrara, iba retrocediendo acercándose más y más al sarcófago, tan atento estaba a la puerta, que no vio la silla que estaba detrás de él y tropezó, la calabaza rodo por el suelo y cayó cerca del sarcófago explotando y liberando su letal contenido, el cual fue absorbido por el sarcófago.

-Eso fue extraño-a penas dijo eso, las cadenas que ataban el sarcófago se oxidaron y cayeron-y eso lo fue más-.

Olvidándose de la puerta, de Batman y de Robin, el espantapájaros se acerco lentamente al sarcófago, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, miro a los ojos del rostro de esa mujer y de pronto un estruendo lo lanzo hacia atrás.

Desde el suelo vio surgir una extraña niebla oscura, más oscura que la misma noche, el espantapájaros estaba aterrado, pero su temor aumento cuando vio lo siguiente que paso.

La niebla comenzó a tomar forma y se convirtió en un monstruo, parecía ser un dragón, su color era completamente negro, con excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran tan rojos como las llamas del infierno.

Dos alas surgieron de su espalda mientras se acercaba al espantapájaros, quien retrocedió aun en el suelo, mientras el miedo en su interior aumentaba.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate!-el dragón extendió su garra hacia el espantapájaros-no….no….. ¡No!-.

Una energía surgió del cuerpo del criminal y fue absorbida por el espantapájaros.

Mientras, el dúo dinámico ya se había deshecho de sus adversarios y solo les quedaba uno, el cual temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Robin se puso en guardia e hizo un ademan de que atacara, el criminal grito y trato de huir, pero apenas dio la vuelta, se golpeo contra una columna y quedo inconsciente.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Robin sonriendo.

De pronto, un fuerte grito alerto al dúo dinámico.

-El espantapájaros-dijo Batman y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina.

Batman derribo la puerta de una patada y ambos entraron, lo primero que vieron fue al espantapájaros en el suelo.

Robin salto y sujeto al espantapájaros del cuello de su ropa.

-Bien Dr. Crane, esta arrestado-Robin le quito la mascara y retrocedió por la impresión que tuvo, Batman también quedo azorado con lo que sus ojos veía.

Pues lo único que quedaba de aquel criminal era su esqueleto, los ojos, lengua, sangre, órganos, piel, todo había desaparecido, de los huecos de los ojos y boca salían manchas de color negro, como si algo se los hubiera arrancado.

Batman, siendo el frio hombre que es, tomo el cráneo para examinarlo, pero apenas lo hizo, el cráneo se volvió polvo y lo mismo le paso al resto del cuerpo, quedando solo las ropas de ese loco doctor.

**Dos horas después….**

La policía llego y arresto a los secuaces del espantapájaros, mientras Batman y Robin hablaban con el comisionado Gordon.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Gordon.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero le aseguro que lo investigare-.

-Cuento con ustedes, por el momento devolveremos cada objeto robado al museo, supongo que el director se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que recuperaste sus tesoros-.

-Solo tengan cuidado-advirtió Batman.

Gordon asintió y abordo una patrulla poniéndose en marcha.

Batman y Robin sacaron sus ganchos y emprendieron la retirada.

-¿Qué crees que le paso a Crane?-pregunto Robin igual de preocupado.

-No lo se-.

-Pero ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho eso?-.

-No que Robin, más bien quien-ambos subieron al techo y Batman miro el sarcófago mientras lo subían al camión, el caballero de la noche tenía sospechas, pero no podía asegurar nada, aun.

Lo que Batman ignoraba, era que muy pronto sus sospechas se confirmarían y para entonces, el universo entero estaría en el peligro más grande de todos los tiempos, ya que mientras el espantapájaros murió, alguien revivió.

En el sarcófago, lo que había sido una momia ahora era otra cosa, un ser humano, su piel, órganos, sangre, ojos, etc. Habían sido regenerados, ahora solo faltaba que alguien la despertara para iniciar con su venganza.

_Jamás debía pasar, pero después de 5000 años paso y así fue como regresaron las fuerzas de las tinieblas._

_Una fuerza tan devastadora y maléfica que cuando se liberara traería el caos, la destrucción y la extinción de todo rayo de luz._

**Hoy**

**Jump City….**

El sol salía sobre la torre de los titanes, era un día perfecto, tras derrotar a la hermandad del mal y de sus aventuras en Tokio, parecía que los únicos criminales que podían combatir serían vulgares ladrones, con excepción de algunos villanos más peligrosos, tales como Red X, Dr. Luz y su archienemigo, Slade, quien tras la batalla con Trigon, no habían vuelto a saber de él.

Era por esa razón que Robin trabajaba duro, ya habían vencido a la hermandad del mal, era hora de vencer a su más peligroso adversario o al menos, eso creía.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la torre mientras leía el periódico, no hubo nada interesante hasta la pagina 15, entonces se dirigió al salón principal.

Chico bestia y Cyborg peleaban por el control remoto y por escoger el programa, Raven trataba de leer un libro, mientras Starfire preparaba uno más de sus extraños platillos.

-¡Vamos a ver el programa de ciencia ficción!-gritaba Cyborg cambiándole.

-¡Vamos a ver el programa de comedia!-gritaba chico bestia volviendo a cambiarlo.

-¡Ficción!-.

-¡Comedia!-.

-¡Ficción!-.

-¡Comedia!-.

Así se cambiaban los canales repetidamente, Raven hacía un esfuerzo por no lanzar a sus amigos al océano, pero su paciencia se agotaba.

-Podrían por favor ¡Cerrar el pico!-grito furiosa, pero sus dos amigos la ignoraron y continuaron su pelea.

-Amigos ¿no podríamos elegir un programa que todos disfrutáramos?-sugirió Starfire.

La puerta se abrió y Robin apareció.

-Querido Robin, llegas a tiempo para…..-Robin paso de lado a Starfire, quien se quedo viéndolo con tristeza.

Desde hacía un tiempo que la relación entre ambos chicos no iba nada bien, el resto del grupo lo sabía, pero no decía nada.

Robin tomo el control y le cambio a las noticias.

-¡Oye!-grito Cyborg.

-Viejo ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Necesito que vean esto-explico Robin.

-Hoy es un día glorioso para Jump City-decía el presentador-el museo de nuestra ciudad exhibirá los tesoros encontrados en Egipto hace algunos años, entre ellos, el sarcófago de la princesa del mal, que según la leyenda, fue una tirana despiadada que amenazo con destruir el prospero reinado de Egipto-.

Robin apago la televisión y miro a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que el museo exhibiera buenas reliquias y mejor si son egipcias-dijo Raven sin saber que esperaba Robin, de hecho nadie lo sabía.

-Viejo, no entiendo ¿Qué tiene esa noticia de interesante?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Ese sarcófago fue el último objeto que el espantapájaros intento robar hace algunos años-.

-¿Quién es el espantapájaros?-pregunto Starfire.

-¿Quién es el espantapájaros?-pregunto chico bestia sin dar crédito a sus oídos y luego empezó a explicarle todo a su amiga, por su puesto, a su muy peculiar estilo-el espantapájaros fue uno de los más grandes enemigos de Batman y Robin, yo escuche sobre su ultimo crimen, intento robar esas reliquias egipcias, entonces llegaron Batman y Robin. El espantapájaros dijo "oh no", Batman dijo "ríndete", Robin dijo "hiya", pero entonces el espantapájaros se encerró en una oficina con el sarcófago, mientras el dúo dinámico vencía a sus secuaces sin problemas, pero cuando entraron a detener al espantapájaros, encontraron el horror, se había convertido en un….un…..ESQUELETO-.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-Bien, eso no era necesario-dijo Raven.

-Yo también escuche algo al respecto, nunca atraparon al culpable-dijo Cyborg.

-Porque el culpable tal vez no sea un villano como los que enfrentamos-dijo Robin-Batman siempre estuvo convencido de que ese sarcófago tuvo algo que ver y todos estos años que estuvo en ciudad Gótica lo estuvo vigilando, ahora es nuestro turno-.

-Pero ¿Qué esperas que suceda?-pregunto Starfire.

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-.

Robin no era el único, pues Raven podía sentir algo maligno en ese sarcófago, algo que no debía ser liberado.

**Esa noche….**

Una banda de ladrones subía por el techo del museo.

-Viejo, esas cosas egipcias se veían muy valiosas-.

-Si y pronto serán nuestras-.

Poco se imaginaban esos bandidos que aquellos tesoros que pretendían robar escondían un mal que no debía ser liberado.

Pero ni siquiera la eternidad dura para siempre y esa noche iba a ocurrir.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans, espero me vaya tan bien como con los de code lyoko, solo algunas aclaraciones:_

_Este fic es Robin y Raven, solo que Raven va a ser la principal protagonista._

_Por si se lo preguntaron, si, tiene relación con Yugioh, pero no habrá duelos de cartas, solo la aparición de los dioses para guiar a Raven._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentre bien._

_Nos vemos….._


	2. Astronema la princesa del mal

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic, los titanes conocerán a su nuevo enemigo, un personaje que algunos reconocerán y probablemente otros no, pero quiero aclarar que ha sido una de mis villanas favoritas y por eso quise incluirla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Astronema la princesa del mal.**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, mientras los ladrones ingresaban al museo.

-Miren todas estas joyas, esos egipcios si que sabían vivir-.

-No pierdan tiempo-les advirtió el que parecía ser el líder-debemos tomar todo lo que podamos antes de que la policía llegue o peor, los titanes-.

Rápidamente comenzaron a tomar cada tesoro egipcio, pasando repetidamente por el sarcófago, uno de los ladrones, el más joven buscaba algo que tomar y se topo con un extraño báculo, cuya punta era la forma de un rombo, con unos extraños símbolos egipcios y de color plateado, se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que otra cosa llamo su atención, se trataba de una sortija egipcia y de color dorado, en el centro tenía una pirámide y en el centro de esta pirámide aparecía un extraño ojo.

-Ya tenemos mucho, es hora de irnos-indico el jefe.

-Ya voy-el muchacho trato de sacar ese artículo, pero uso tanta fuerza que el objeto salió volando y choco con el sarcófago, al instante ambos comenzaron a brillar, el sarcófago se abrió, mientras su ocupante abría los ojos.

Una luz cegó a los ladrones momentáneamente, cuando ceso, pudieron ver a la momia, solo que esta vez no era tan atemorizante.

De hecho, la momia ahora era una hermosa mujer, no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, su cabello era corto y rojo, como las llamas del infierno, su mirada era fría y su rostro estaba muy pálido, pero ninguno de los ladrones le prestaba atención a esos detalles, lo que los impacto fue el hecho de que la única vestimenta de esa mujer eran los vendajes y algunos ya estaban muy rotos, pero cubrían sus partes más intimas.

-Pero que belleza-dijo uno de los ladrones.

-Pero ¿Qué hacia en ese sarcófago?-pregunto otro.

El miembro más joven estaba impactado, esa mujer realmente era una belleza, estaba hipnotizado.

-Hola señorita-la mujer lo miro-¿Qué hacía una señorita tan linda como usted en ese incomodo sarcófago?-la mujer solo lo miraba con frialdad-¿Qué dices si tu y yo vamos a…..?-.

El joven intento tocar la mejilla de la mujer, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en su pecho, lo siguiente que vio fue a esa hermosa mujer sosteniendo su corazón.

-Nadie me toca-dijo con frialdad, mientras el maleante caía muerto.

-¡No! ¡Fuego!-el resto de los ladrones le disparo, pero las balas ni tocaban a esa malvada, cuyos ojos brillaban con un intenso color purpura.

-Basuras-alzo ambas manos y lanzo dos esferas de color purpura contra ellos, el museo se lleno de sus gritos de agonía.

La mujer se acerco hacia el báculo, rompió el cristal y lo tomo, sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras su mente viajaba por el tiempo.

-Al parecer estuve dormida más de 5000 años, muchos imperios cayeron incluyendo el glorioso reinado de Atem, pero otros surgieron hasta llegar a este tiempo-se miro lo que tenía puesto-creo que necesito una ropa más acorde a esta época-la mujer golpeo el suelo con el báculo y apareció con su nueva vestimenta, la cual consistía en una blusa, pantalón vaquero, botas y guantes de color negro, con una armadura plateada colocada como un leotardo y dos aretes en forma de pirámide en sus orejas-si, esto esta mucho mejor-nuevamente su mente recorrió el tiempo, pero esta vez hacia el futuro-en un año los planetas se alinearan, tengo ese tiempo para reunir los otros seis artículos del milenio-dijo mientras tomaba la sortija del piso-ya tengo la sortija del milenio, seis artículos más y podre liberar a mi amo-el sonido de una patrulla llamo su atención-¿Qué será ese ruido?-.

Desde afuera del museo, la policía se coloco en posición para atrapar a los maleantes.

-¡Esta es la policía! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto o abriremos fuego!-grito el teniente por el megáfono.

Las puertas se abrieron y esa misteriosa mujer apareció-Supongo que esta debe se la nueva guardia real-.

-¡Señorita, ríndase y levante las manos o abriremos fuego!-.

-Prefiero luchar, no he hecho nada de ejercicio en 5000 años-alzo su báculo y disparo varios relámpagos del cielo destruyendo cada patrulla y arma.

-¡Corran!-grito un policía y comenzaron a huir.

-Pero no tengo tiempo, antes de encontrar los artículos debo encontrar el mapa del milenio y conociendo a Atem de seguro lo dividió para esconderlo por todo el mundo-.

La mujer comenzó a caminar, cuando un disco la detuvo.

-Veo que eres nueva en la ciudad, permíteme decirte las reglas, no nos gusta que destruyan nuestra ciudad-dijo Robin con el resto de sus amigos detrás de él.

-¿Y ustedes son?-.

Al oír esa pregunta, el chico bestia comenzó a reírse-¿Acaso pregunto y ustedes son? Que buen chiste-.

-¿Parezco de las personas que hacen chistes?-.

-Entonces permíteme presentarnos-dijo Robin cuando chico bestia se callo-somos los jóvenes titanes-.

-¿Jóvenes titanes? Ciertamente son jóvenes, pero no parecen titanes-.

-Habla ¿Cuál es tu nombre villana?-pregunto Starfire.

-¿Villana? Oh no, no soy una villana, soy más que eso. Yo soy Astronema, princesa del mal y verdugo de la Tierra-.

-Dinos ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-pregunto Raven, al verla, Astronema abrió sus ojos.

-Niña ¿acaso te conozco? Me pareces muy familiar-.

-No lo creo-dijo Raven con frialdad-y no respondiste a mi pregunta-.

-No se trata de lo que yo busque, se trata de lo que mi amo quiere y eso es la destrucción total de la luz-.

-Me temo que nosotros no podemos permitirlo-dijo Cyborg.

-Como ustedes gusten, de todas formas quería hacer ejercicio-Astronema disparo un rayo color purpura contra los titanes, quienes lo esquivaron.

-¡Titanes ataquen!-grito Robin.

Cyborg dio un salto y lanzo un golpe contra Astronema, pero la villana detuvo el ataque con solo dos dedos.

-No me hagas reír-dijo atrapando la mano de Cyborg-tu armadura me gusta, pero no es muy resistente-.

Astronema apretó más y Cyborg se arrodillo por el dolor, mientras sudaba tratando de liberarse, lo siguiente que vio fue el pie de Astronema dándole una patada y lanzándolo contra un edificio.

-Ni siquiera use la mitad de mi fuerza-un gruñido llamo la atención de Astronema y esquivo el ataque de un gorila verde, el cual volvió a cambiar al chico bestia-un humano capaz de transformarse en animales, estoy intrigada-.

El chico bestia se convirtió en Tyrannosaurus y rugiendo se lanzo al ataque, Astronema solo lo espero y lo golpeo con su báculo, chico bestia volvió a la normalidad y quedo noqueado.

-Pero no impresionada-.

Starfire, al ver a sus dos amigos en dificultades comenzó a disparar varias bolas de energía y rayos con sus ojos.

Astronema saltaba cayendo sobre sus pies y manos mientras esquivaba los ataques de la extraterrestre, cuando se vio acorralada por una pared, se impulso y ataco a Starfire con su báculo, la chica cayó y Astronema le puso un pie encima.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-.

-¿En serio?-.

Starfire lanzo una patada, pero Astronema la esquivo y la sujeto del pie.

-Yo también y soy más rápida y poderosa-al decir eso Starfire recibió una potente descarga eléctrica y como sus amigos quedo inconsciente-que débiles son, sus poderes son extraordinarios, pero no se compara con el poder de las tinieblas…-.

Astronema grito cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, cayó de rodillas, pero se recupero con rapidez y encaro a Raven.

-¿Tú? ¿Acaso me atacaste con magia oscura? No puedo creerlo, aun quedan humanos capaces de usar la oscuridad para el bien-.

-Parece que te equivocaste al pensar que nadie podía lastimarte-dijo Raven.

-Un momento, ya se quien eres, eres la hija de Trigon-esa declaración asombro a Raven.

-Tú ¿conoces a mi padre?-.

-Muy bien, ese gusano se atrevió a traicionar a mi amo cuando fue derrotado hace 5000 años, por lo que veo tú te encargaste de destruirlo, no me sorprende, ese torpe demonio era un debilucho-.

-Mi padre un debilucho-Raven no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Pero tú pareces ser más lista que él, si, tienes un gran potencial, no deberíamos pelear-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Astronema se rio quedamente y agitando su báculo lanzo una cuchilla de energía, Raven invoco un escudo, pero el impacto fue tan poderoso que la noqueo.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás-un grito llamo su atención y bloqueo el ataque de Robin-¿un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Que lindo, hace mucho que no tengo uno así-.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-.

-Ya te lo dije, soy el verdugo del mundo-Astronema ataco y Robin lanzo un golpe con su bastón.

Ambos chocaban sus armas repetidamente y aunque Robin era bueno, Astronema era mejor que buena.

-No lo haces mal niño, quizás si entrenara otros mil años podrías vencerme-.

Robin clavo su bastón al suelo y se impulso para patearla, pero Astronema lo detuvo en el aire y lo estampo contra el suelo.

-Desgraciadamente ya no puedo seguir jugando, pero descuida, todo tu sufrimiento se acabara en un año-Astronema lanzo un golpe contra Robin noqueándolo-que aburrido-.

Astronema se elevo y comenzó a volar hasta el techo de un edificio, Raven se recupero y la vio.

-No escaparas-dijo usando su magia para llegar antes.

Astronema aterrizo en el edificio al mismo tiempo que una energía oscura aparecía frente a ella y Raven surgió.

-Realmente no sabes cuando darte por vencida-.

-No te dejare escapar-.

-Pequeña, como dije antes no es necesario que peleemos, tienes potencial, ayúdame a cumplir mi misión y tus poderes alcanzaran un nivel que nunca habías conocido-.

-Lamento decirte que no tengo interés en ayudar a seres tan despreciables como tú-.

-Como tú gustes, eres orgullosa, como tu padre-Astronema arremetió contra Raven, la chica se defendía como podía, pero era como si una hormiga peleara con un elefante.

Astronema lanzo un golpe con su báculo rompiendo parte del traje de Raven, la titán retrocedió y ataco con su magia, pero Astronema destruía sus hechizos como si nada.

-Tu magia existe desde hace 1000 años, la mía ha existido desde antes que la misma luz-.

-¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quién es tu amo y que es lo que quiere?-.

Astronema sonrió con maldad y alzo una mano (Nota: estilo Napa, de Dragón ball z), una corriente de energía atrapo a Raven destruyendo gran parte de su ropa, tal como en su pelea con Slade.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto Astronema acercándose a Raven-entonces permíteme responderte-Astronema tomo a Raven del brazo y la chica grito.

En su cuerpo aparecieron aquellas marcas que representaban a su malévolo padre, Raven retrocedió asustada.

-Oh descuida, no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero necesito hacer esto, considéralo una pequeña introducción-.

-¡No te acerques!-.

Astronema aun sonreía-Tranquila, nada te pasara-le dijo con un tono dulce, pero que aterraba a Raven.

La princesa sujeto a Raven de sus mejillas e hizo algo que asombro a la cuervo, la beso.

Raven sentía los labios de Astronema sobre los suyos, pero después sintió como la princesa la mordía, un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió por la barbilla de Raven, mientras las marcas brillaban con intensidad y subían por el cuerpo de la chica hasta su frente, donde tomaron la forma de aquel ojo egipcio.

Lo siguiente que vio fue al sol y a la luna pasar repetidamente y una velocidad cada vez mayor, finalmente todo se detuvo y Astronema dejo de besarla, Raven retrocedió asustada.

-Contempla tu mundo dentro de un año, cuando mi amo haya surgido-.

Raven miro alrededor y se horrorizo, el sol, la luna y las estrellas habían desaparecido, lo único que quedaba era oscuridad, iluminada solo por una cantidad de relámpagos negros, el cielo ahora tenía un gigantesco agujero negro, el suelo estaba manchado con sangre y las personas, Dios, eso era lo peor, parecían zombis, caminaban por las calles, pero tenían la mirada perdida, estaban muy pálidos y algunos sacaban la lengua, otros habían perdido parte de su piel, algún ojo, extremidad o incluso llevaban un agujero en el estomago.

-No, no de nuevo, esto no puede ser real-.

-Claro que lo es, pero se cumplirá en un año, pero descuida, esta vez tú no tuviste nada que ver, eso debe ser un consuelo-.

Raven miro con furia a Astronema-¡Tú! ¡Tú hiciste eso!-.

Raven trato de golpearla, pero la princesa la detuvo y la pateó, Raven cayó arrodillada.

-El crédito no es mío, yo solo ayude a que se cumpliera, el éxito final es de mi amo-.

Raven levanto su mirada y a lo lejos vio una silueta, la cual era de mayor tamaño que su padre, aunque solo por unos cuantos centímetros.

La figura estaba sentada en un trono hecha de huesos y roca, aunque en la roca estaban talladas el rostro de cientos de personas haciendo un gesto de miedo, de terror, de los ojos de los cráneos y de las rocas salía sangre de color negro, mientras la figura extendió dos gigantescas alas y dos ojos rojos brillaron devolviendo la mirada a Raven.

-Ese es mi amo, el rey de todas las tinieblas, amo y señor de la oscuridad, si creías que tu padre era malo piénsalo de nuevo, comparado con el amo solo era un niño-.

-No, esto no es cierto-.

-Oh es muy cierto, sin embargo-Astronema se acerco al oído de Raven-no tienes porque sufrir esto, únete a mí, ayúdame a liberar al amo y tendrás un poder que jamás imaginaste, serás invencible y tendrás al universo a tus pies, podrás tener todo lo que tu corazón desea, incluyéndolo a él-.

-¡No!-el grito de Raven activo su magia devolviendo a ambas a la realidad.

Raven quedo inconsciente, pero Astronema impidió que cayera al suelo.

-Mira que imagen tan hermosa eres, tu belleza solo se supera por el poder maligno que existe en ti, muy pronto vendrás a mí y te recibiré como una madre-deposito a Raven en el suelo-espero que tú y tus amigos disfruten este año, porque será el ultimo que pasaran juntos-.

Astronema se fue volando y Raven quedo en el suelo.

**Horas más tarde….**

-Raven…Raven…Raven-la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Robin-Raven ¿te encuentras bien?-.

Olvidando el peligro de sus emociones, Raven salto sobre Robin y lo abrazo mientras lloraba llena de angustia.

-Robin, cuanto me alegro de verte-.

Robin estaba preocupado y no era el único, el resto de los titanes estaban asustados, ya que si Raven estaba llorando era porque algo muy serio iba a pasar.

**De regreso a la torre….**

Tras cambiarse de ropa, Raven procedió a contarles todo lo que había sucedido, el beso de Astronema, como sus marcas se transformaron en ese ojo egipcio y finalmente, la parte más alarmante.

-Entonces ¿hay alguien peor que Trigon?-pregunto Cyborg.

Raven asintió.

-Pero, eso es ridículo ¿Quién puede ser peor que el cuatro ojos?-dijo alarmado chico bestia.

-No lo se-respondió Raven-pero sea quien sea pude verlo, aunque fuera solo una visión del futuro, pude sentir su mirada, en cuanto lo vi me quede paralizada-.

-Debió ser muy horrible para dejarte así amiga-dijo Starfire preocupada.

-Lo que más me preocupa es que solo nos dio un año-continúo Raven-Astronema me dijo que en un año su amo volvería al mundo y que esta vez no podría ser detenido-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Robin-pudimos vencer a Trigon, podremos con ese amo-.

-No lo viste, no sabes lo que se siente estar en presencia de ese sujeto-dijo Raven saltando del sillón-yo lo vi y no quisiera volver a hacerlo-.

El resto del grupo se quedo en silencio, pero Robin aun estaba determinado.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que saben lo que tenemos que hacer, sino podemos pelear contra ese amo, entonces detendremos a Astronema e impediremos que cumpla con su misión-.

Raven aun estaba insegura, pero Robin continúo.

-Te prometo que no dejare…es decir, no dejaremos que ese amo surja-.

Con esas palabras Raven sonrió, al igual que sus amigos.

**Mientras…..**

Por el desierto de Egipto, una figura surcaba el cielo con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos, se trataba de Astronema.

La princesa se paro en una colina y miro a su alrededor, finalmente encontró el lugar que buscaba, bajo hacia alla, parecía no haber nada, pero las apariencias engañan.

Astronema clavo su báculo en el suelo y frente a ella apareció una ciudad en ruinas, parecía un pueblo fantasma por el aspecto tan tenebroso que tenía.

-Ah Hamunaptra, la ciudad de los muertos, el lugar donde esta oculta la tumba de mi amo-.

Astronema camino por toda la ciudad ignorando los lamentos fantasmagóricos, sus pies pisaban la arena hasta que se detuvo, ese era el lugar, sonriendo alzo su báculo y un rayo golpeo el piso revelando una entrada secreta, bajo por las escaleras mientras las antorchas se encendían a su paso, finalmente llego hasta el final.

Se trataba de una habitación donde lo único que había era el dibujo de un cráneo de dragón en el suelo, el ojo egipcio en la pared y alrededor del ojo había siete espacios vacíos de distintas formas.

Astronema camino y coloco la sortija en su espacio, de inmediato el lugar comenzó a temblar y un gran destello rojo la cegó por un momento, mientras las llamas cambiaban a un color negro, la princesa se inclino y cerró sus ojos.

-Si, soy amo, he vuelto y he obtenido el primero de los artículos del milenio, dentro de un año los planetas se alinearan, para entonces los habré reunido todos y podré liberarlo de su prisión, además, descubrí algo muy interesante en esta nueva era-.

Una voz tenebrosa comenzó a escucharse por toda la habitación, mientras el ojo brillaba con intenso color rojo.

-Entonces la era de la luz terminara e iniciara la era de la oscuridad-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, solo unas aclaraciones:_

_Me disculpo por si el beso que le dio Astronema a Raven ofendió a algunos, esa no fue mi intensión._

_El siguiente capítulo puede que lo suba el miércoles o hasta el lunes, pues voy a salir de viaje, pero no se si el miércoles o el jueves y regreso hasta el lunes._

**Moon-9215: **_vaya, fue una sorpresa encontrarte comentando de este fic, pero me alegra, en fin, si me base en esa parte de la momia, ya que me pareció adecuado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_algunas aclaraciones:_

_Los hechos de "la momia" fueron hace 3000 años, 2000 años después de los del fic._

_Los artículos son muy diferentes a los que Imothep usaba para traer a su novia de la muerte y no tiene nada que ver con eso._

_No habrá juego de cartas, solo la aparición de los dioses para guiar a Raven._

_Eso es todo. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_no tiene sentido, pero si entendí lo que me pediste y aquí esta el segundo capítulo, yo quiero complacer al público, aunque como ya informe antes, puede que el siguiente capítulo lo suba el miércoles o hasta el lunes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_bueno, yo espero que así sea, ya que este va a tener un tema más oscuro que mis anteriores fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raven x Robin: **_tranquila, tranquila, ya esta el segundo capítulo, por favor, no me pongas en tu lista negra, por eso di el aviso de que puede que suba el próximo el miércoles o el lunes, tenme paciencia por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bien, lo prometido es deuda y ya tienes el segundo capítulo, por cierto ya leí tu fic de Bakugan y el primer capítulo me gusto, espero ver el segundo muy pronto, por cierto, aun no he decidido si quiero ser un villano, pero luego te digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Ani Teen lyoko, Raven x Robin y Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	3. El origen del mal

_Bien, les traigo el tercer capítulo, mientras los titanes conocerán la historia de la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, Astronema comenzara a reunir las partes del mapa que la conducirán a los seis artículos restantes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 El origen del mal.**

En otra dimensión, frente a una puerta gigantesca, de color dorado y con el mismo ojo dibujado en el centro, una figura encapuchada estaba arrodillada, mientras se escuchaban 4 voces imponentes.

-Nuestro mayor temor se ha hecho realidad, la princesa ha regresado-.

-Ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su amo también regrese-.

-Pero aun queda una esperanza y todos sabemos quien es-dijo una voz que era la más dulce, pero igual de imponente.

-Confiamos en ti para traerla ante nosotros-.

La figura no alzo la cabeza cuando respondió-No los decepcionare mis señores-.

**Mientras…..**

Los titanes estaban trabajando, ya era muy tarde, pero por indicaciones de Robin seguían investigando más acerca de Astronema y de su misterioso amo.

-Vuélvelo a repetir-le indico Robin a chico bestia.

-Viejo, ya hemos visto ese video al menos unas 700 veces-se quejo el chico verde con ojos somnolientos.

-Y lo seguiremos viendo las veces que sean necesarias para aclarar muchas dudas-.

Chico bestia soltó un pequeño quejido-Jóvenes titanes apaleados, toma 701-.

El video volvió a repetirse, mientras veían como eran humillados por Astronema.

-¡Alto!-grito Robin al ver el misterioso ojo-ese símbolo debe significar algo-.

-La pregunta es que-dijo Cyborg.

-Si ese símbolo es la clave, entonces tal vez nuestra amiga Raven pueda encontrar algo-dijo Starfire esperanzada.

La puerta se abrió y la joven titán entro, en su mirada se adivinaba que no tuvo suerte.

-¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Nada, he revisado cada libro que tengo y otros más de la biblioteca, pero no encuentro nada de ese misterioso símbolo, ni de Astronema-.

-Entonces tenemos un problema, el que no haya registros significa que alguien no quiso dejarlos-opino Robin-la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-.

El resto del equipo guardaba silencio.

-Tal vez-hablo Starfire-lo que paso hace 5000 años fue tan terrible que nadie quería recordarlo o volver a vivirlo-.

-Pero si no detenemos a Astronema entonces todo volverá a ocurrir-dijo Raven.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, ahora tenemos trabajo-dijo Robin.

**En la cárcel…..**

Había una fuga masiva, las celdas de los prisioneros se abrieron misteriosamente y ahora causaban gran alboroto, los policías no podían hacer nada para detenerlos.

Cuando ya casi estaban fuera de la prisión, un auto blanco con celeste les cerró el paso.

-Lamentamos arruinar su fiesta, pero de aquí no se va nadie-dijo Robin seguido de sus amigos.

Los criminales se lanzaron sobre los héroes, quienes se los apaleaban sin dificultad alguna, ningún criminal se había acercado a la puerta de salida, el que más se acerco fue detenido por energía oscura.

Después de 30 minutos de lucha, todos los criminales quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

-Viejo, eso fue muy fácil-dijo chico bestia orgulloso.

-Bien, ahora podemos regresar a….-.

-¡Falto uno!-grito Starfire.

Un criminal, que por su figura se dedujo que era mujer, huía hacia la salida, ya le faltaba muy poco.

-¡No escapara!-Robin lanzo uno de sus boomerangs.

Antes de que el arma del joven maravilla la golpeara, la misteriosa mujer se dio la vuelta y con su mano brillando de un color dorado detuvo el arma.

-Por fin la encontré-dijo alzando sus manos y conjurando un hechizo, de pronto los titanes se vieron cegados por una luz dorada que los teletransporto.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Oye, son los titanes, estas cosas siempre les pasan-.

**Mientras…**

Los titanes aparecieron en una extraña dimensión, la cual estaba adornada por artefactos egipcios.

-Ay por favor, no más problemas egipcios-dijo chico bestia.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Starfire.

-¿Y como fue que llegamos aquí?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Yo los traje-dijo una misteriosa persona con una capucha.

-¿Quién eres tu y por que nos trajiste aquí?-interrogo Robin.

-Lamento la forma tan brusca con que los traje, considérenlo un acto desesperado de una persona desesperada, en cuanto a quien soy-se quito la capucha revelando su rostro, se trataba de la misma mujer que estaba en la prisión, su piel era oscura, sus ojos eran azules, llevaba unos lentes para leer y una vestimenta egipcia, con una corona sobre su cabeza, en cuyo centro estaba el mismo ojo egipcio-mi nombre es Itassis, suma sacerdote al servicio de los dioses y guardiana del portal al mundo de los espíritus-.

-Cielos-dijo chico bestia.

-Bien, eso ha respondido una pregunta-dijo Raven.

Itassis sonrió-Tienes razón, los traje aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda, ya que sin ella, la luz y el universo entero podrían ser destruidos-.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Starfire.

-De acuerdo, escuche señora, no se lo que pasa aquí, pero hace unos días nos enfrentamos a una hechicera egipcia también ¿acaso es una amiga suya?-.

Itassis solo lo negó-Astronema es una enemiga tan mía, como suya y del mundo-.

-Si sabe algo de ella, debería decírnoslo, investigue en todos mis libros y no encontré nada de ese misterioso ojo, ni de Astronema-.

-No es de sorprenderse, después de esos días tan horribles fue preferible que no quedara rastro de evidencia-.

-Pero ahora hay una evidencia y es sumamente letal, por favor, díganos que sucede-pidió Raven.

Itassis miro a Raven y asintió-Lo primero que deben saber es que en el principio de los tiempos no había luz, estrellas, sol, planetas, meteoros, cometas, nada, lo único que existía era oscuridad y de esta oscuridad nació la fuerza maligna más poderosa y temible que jamás haya existido, tomo la forma del rey de las tinieblas-.

Al oír eso, Starfire abrió sus ojos-Espere, en mi mundo hay una leyenda sobre eso, que hubo una época en que el rey de las tinieblas gobernaba al universo con su energía maligna, no había vida ni nada por el estilo, solo oscuridad-.

-El rey de las tinieblas de tu mundo es el mismo al que me refiero-.

-Pero en mi mundo lo conocemos como Serpentera, el que nunca morirá-.

-Se le conoce de muchas formas, rey de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad, monarca del mal, Serpentera, pero él prefiere que lo llamen Drago-.

-Díganos quien es ese Drago-pidió Robin.

Itassis continúo-Cuando ocurrió esa gran explosión a la que llamaron Big Bang la luz nació y años después se formo el universo, pero para Drago toda esa existencia era un parasito que debía ser eliminado, así que desato la guerra más grande de toda la historia universal, la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad-.

-Cielos, pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Cyborg-usted dijo que es la guardiana del portal al mundo de los espíritus ¿Qué tiene que ver ese mundo con todo esto?-.

-El mundo de los espíritus fue el primer lugar que se creo por los rayos de la luz, gobernado justamente por la creadora de toda la luz, Halakthy. Pero como les dije, para Drago no eran más que parásitos infecciosos, pronto su guerra y su poder amenazo con destruir todo el universo. Halakthy sabía que aunque sus fuerzas eran fuertes, ninguno estaba a la altura del poder maligno de Drago, por lo que hizo un trato, se comunico con el rey de un pueblo llamado Egipto, ese rey era el faraón Atem, quien había escuchado todo acerca de Drago, aunque como muchos de los humanos creyó que era solo una leyenda, Halakthy y Atem hicieron un pacto, los humanos de su reino serian capaces de invocar a los espíritus para combatir juntos a Drago, fue entonces que creo los 7 artículos del milenio-.

-¿Artículos del milenio? ¿No son esas cosas que Astronema quiere?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Efectivamente, el rompecabezas, el collar, el cetro, la sortija, la llave, el ojo y la balanza, estos siete artículos le fueron entregados a Atem, a su esposa Anzu y a los sacerdotes Seth, Mahado, Ishizu, Shimon y Akudain, con esos artículos fueron capaces de abrir las puertas del mundo de los espíritus para ayudarlos a combatir a Drago, pero aun unidos, Drago era demasiado poderoso y su poder casi destruyo a la Tierra, pero entonces algo ocurrió…..-.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Astronema estaba arrodillada, mientras su amo hablaba.

-He localizado las cuatro partes del mapa del milenio-una niebla oscura cubrió a Astronema, quien cerro sus ojos mientras esa energía oscura corría por su cuerpo-ahora ve, reúne las cuatro partes y encuentra el resto de los artículos del milenio-.

-No le fallare mi amo-Astronema abandono Hamunaptra y se dirigió a su primer destino.

**En la dimensión….**

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Raven deseosa de saber más.

-Atem uso todo su poder y pudo traer a Halakthy a la Tierra, con su llegada la esperanza surgió de nuevo, pues solo ella podía enfrentarse a Drago, ambos combatieron intensamente, su combate duro mucho tiempo, quizás días, pero, al ver que su combate destruirá al universo, Halakthy le ordeno a Atem y a su consejo del milenio que usaran sus artículos del milenio para encerrar a Drago, Atem uso toda su magia y pudo encerrar a Drago en una tumba oculta en Hamunaptra-.

-¿Hamu que?-.

-Hamunaptra, la ciudad de los muertos, si leyeras más en vez de ver tanta televisión lo sabrías-chico bestia puso mala cara por eso-pero siempre creí que era una leyenda-.

-Y así debía ser, para evitar que alguien encontrara esa ciudad y tuviera una horrible muerte, el faraón y su consejo usaron su magia para esconder a Hamunaptra con un escudo invisible, solo aquellos que supieran donde estaba el lugar lo encontrarían, como el faraón, su consejo y….Astronema-suspiro-tras vencer a Drago, Atem enfrento a Astronema y usando su rompecabezas la encerró en un sarcófago sellado por cadenas de luz, luego la escondieron para evitar que alguien la liberara, por 5000 años permaneció oculta, hasta que esos humanos tontos volvieron a traerla a la superficie-.

-Pero, sino quedo registro alguno de esa batalla ¿Cómo pudieron encontrarla?-.

Itassis abrió los ojos-Yo…no lo se, de alguna forma obtuvieron esos conocimientos y ahora Astronema esta libre y dentro de un año Drago lo será-.

-Debe haber una forma de detenerlo-dijo Robin.

-La hay, queda solo una esperanza-.

-Bien, como siempre el destino del mundo depende ¡Del chico bestia!-.

-Lo siento, pero nuestra esperanza es ella-Raven abrió los ojos y chico bestia comenzó a llorar, Itassis se arrodillo ante Raven-mi señora, usted es nuestra ultima esperanza-.

-Pero ¿Cómo podría ayudar?-.

-Eso los dioses se lo dirán-Raven arqueo una ceja-Raven, tú posees un poder que va más allá de cualquier limite, solo que aun no sabes usar, pero en cuanto lo hagas, te convertirás en la persona más poderosa del universo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Los dioses egipcios quieren que bayas al mundo de los espíritus para entrenarte y así liberar todo tu potencial-.

-Pero yo…..-.

-Se que eres mitad demonio y se que ha habido conflictos entre los dioses y los demonios, pero debes creerme, lo único que los dioses quieren es guiarte y enseñarte a usar todo tu potencial, solo así podremos derrotar a Drago-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí?-.

-No lo se, todo depende del entrenamiento de cada dios-.

-¿Acaso son más de uno?-pregunto Robin.

-Son 4, Obelisk el atormentador, ave dragón Isis, Slifer el dragón celestial y el dragón alado de Ra-.

-¿Y los 4 me entrenaran?-.

-Uno por uno-.

Raven se quedo en silencio-¿Qué pasara sino lo logro?-.

-No saldrás hasta lograrlo, pero ellos te escogieron porque tienen fe en ti-.

-Lo hare-.

-Iremos contigo-dijo Robin y Raven sonrió.

-Lo lamento-intervino Itassis-pero este es un viaje que Raven debe realizar sola, tú mejor que nadie debe saber eso-.

Los otros tres titanes replicaron, querían acompañar a su amiga, pero su líder solo asintió.

-Ella tiene razón, por mucho que nos desagrade eso, este es el viaje de Raven y debe hacerlo sola, así como yo lo hice antes-.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-Itassis cerro sus ojos y un puente dorado apareció frente a ellos-sígueme Raven-.

Raven se dispuso a seguirla, después de despedirse de sus amigos, cuando Robin la detuvo.

-Espera, llevate esto-le entrego una fotografía del grupo-para que nos lleves contigo en cierta forma-.

Raven se sonrojo, pero gracias a su capucha nadie lo noto, después sonrió-Regresare-.

De esa forma, la joven titán siguió a Itassis por el puente, mientras sus amigos se alejaban cada vez más.

Pero mientras ellos se encontraban en otra dimensión, en la Tierra la situación comenzaba a empeorar.

**Ciudad Acero…..**

Astronema volaba por esa ciudad mientras veía todos los edificios a su alrededor, finalmente encontró el que buscaba.

Se trataba de una fábrica, la misma donde los titanes este habían enfrentado a Aplanadora, durante la batalla con el hermano Sangre.

Descendió y entro, busco por todo el lugar hasta que dio con una columna y sonrió.

-Ya lo encontré-alzo su báculo y un relámpago destruyo la columna revelando un semicírculo de piedra con los mismos símbolos egipcios, la princesa tomo ese pedazo-bien, ahora solo me faltan tres más-.

-No se lo que buscas-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-pero tu viaje se termina aquí-.

Astronema volteo y se topo con cinco adolescentes.

-¿Quién rayos son?-.

-Ay no de nuevo-dijo un chico parecido a Robin.

-Somos los titanes este-dijo la única chica del grupo-yo soy Abeja-.

-Veloz-.

-Aqualad-.

-Más y menos-.

-¿Titanes este? Así que hay más de un grupo de niños haciéndose llamar titanes, pero que entretenido-.

-¿Acaso ya conociste a Robin y su equipo?-pregunto Veloz apuntándole con una flecha.

-Efectivamente y ¿Cómo dicen los chicos de hoy? ¿Barrí el piso con ellos?-.

-Pues con nosotros no podrás-.

-No me digas-Astronema disparo un relámpago, los titanes este lo esquivaron y se lanzaron contra la princesa.

-¡Más y menos si podemos!-los gemelos se tomaron de la mano y atacaron a gran velocidad.

Astronema solo sonrió y haciéndose a un lado, los gemelos chocaron contra una pared noqueándose.

-Niños tontos-.

Veloz comenzó a disparar sus flechas, la princesa las desviaba con su báculo con suma facilidad, Veloz comenzaba a desesperarse, por más flechas que disparaba, Astronema las esquivaba, hasta que quedo frente al chico.

-Eres rápido, pero tu puntería es pésima-dijo golpeándolo.

Aqualad uso su poder sobre una tubería y lanzo un gran chorro de agua, la princesa recibió el ataque directo, pero no la venció.

-Eso fue refrescante-.

Nuevamente Aqualad ataco con el agua, pero Astronema soplo y el agua se congelo.

-¿Pero como?-.

-No tienes idea de mis poderes-dijo alzando su báculo, un poderoso rayo golpeo a Aqualad dejándolo en el suelo-inútiles-.

Astronema recibió un golpe, que fue como el piquete de un insecto, de pronto, frente a ella apareció Abeja de tamaño pequeña.

-¿Acaso te asuste?-pregunto sonriendo.

-No realmente-Astronema soplo y Abeja cayó al suelo volviendo a su tamaño normal, pero antes de levantarse, la princesa la golpeó con mano y la chica sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica quedando inconsciente-que débiles son-La princesa abandono la fábrica dejando a los titanes este en el suelo vencidos-Ya solo me faltan tres partes-.

**Mientras…..**

Raven seguía a Itassis por el puente, parecía que habían caminado por horas y ninguna había hablado.

Raven decidió romper ese incomodo silencio-Así que…..ha protegido ese portal por 5000 años-.

-Efectivamente-.

-Vaya, debe ser grandioso ser inmortal-.

Itassis se detuvo bruscamente y sin voltear a verla respondió-Es un don y una maldición-.

-¿Hum?-.

-No me malentiendas, es un verdadero honor vigilar la entrada al mundo de los espíritus, pero debes renunciar a muchas cosas-.

-¿Cómo que?-.

-Al ser inmortal no se me permite enamorarme, pues aquel a quien ame morirá y yo seguiré viviendo y llorare su muerte eternamente, nunca he podido formar una familia, he visto cientos de mundos nacer y perecer por la codicia humana-.

-Lo siento-.

-No deberías, yo me ofrecí a cuidar la puerta voluntariamente, pese a que los dioses me advirtieron a lo que renunciaría, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna razón para quedarme en el mundo de los mortales, pero tú…..tienes la oportunidad de enamorarte, de tener una familia, una vida, pero te niegas a eso, créeme que siento mucha pena por ti-.

Raven se enojo por eso-Por si no lo sabe mis emociones son peligrosas, no puedo darme el lujo de demostrar o sentir, además, yo no puedo amar-.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, hay que seguir, el tiempo corre-.

Tras mucho caminar llegaron ante la puerta que llevaba al mundo de los espíritus.

-Antes de entrar debo advertirte algunas cosas: una vez que entres el tiempo es algo que no existirá, así que no sabrás cuanto tiempo estarás ahí, pueden ser días, semanas, meses o años, pero no contamos con meses ni con años-.

-Entiendo-.

-La otra cosa es que una vez que entres no habrá marcha atrás, no podrás salir hasta que completes tu entrenamiento, así que debo preguntarte ¿quieres continuar?-Raven asintió-muy bien-Itassis se paro frente a la puerta-¡Dioses poderosos, escuchen nuestras plegarias!-el lugar comenzó a temblar y la puerta se abrió, Itassis se acerco a Raven-te deseo buena suerte, rezare porque todo salga bien-.

Itassis se marcho y Raven se acerco a la entrada.

-Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás-Raven entro y las puertas se cerraron.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, pude subirlo el miércoles y espero les haya gustado, Raven ha iniciado su viaje, pero Astronema esta comenzando a reunir las partes del mapa que la guiara a los otros artículos y en solo un año su amo surgirá, el tiempo corre._

_Unas cuantas aclaraciones:_

_Debido a que voy a salir de viaje, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré hasta el martes, pero descuiden, lo voy a continuar hasta el final como mis otros fics._

_Si son fanáticos de la serie Bakugan, entonces les recomiendo el fic Blazer War de Toaneo07, que aunque solo lleva un capítulo, la historia es muy interesante y llena de suspenso y acción, solo espero que suba el segundo muy pronto jeje._

**Bjlauri: **_de hecho, Hamunaptra es una ciudad que se cree que existe realmente y admítelo, aunque me base en algunos aspectos de la momia, el Cairo o cualquier otro lugar de Egipto no sonaba tan bien para el rey de las tinieblas como la ciudad de los muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_preferí usar a Astronema porque me pareció una de las mejores villanas que ha existido, fría, calculadora, poderosa y hermosa, en cuanto a An__ksunamun, nunca vi la gran cosa de esa egipcia, solo que mato al faraón y abandono a Imothep, que cobarde. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, si quieres mi opinión, yo prefiero a Mylinne con Keith, ya que me parecen mejor pareja que con Shadow y Chan lee con Zero, espero ver pronto el segundo porque ya recomendé tu fic y porque estoy ansioso por saber que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Les mando mis más cordiales saludos y suerte con sus fics._

_Nos vemos…..hasta el martes jeje….._


	4. La fuente del poder

_Hola, pude adelantar mi regreso y subir el capítulo un día antes de los planeado, ya estoy descansado, relajado y listo para continuar hasta el final._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 La fuente del poder.**

**Obelisk el atormentador.**

Raven caminaba por un túnel totalmente confundida.

-Bueno, no esperaba un desfile, pero….-una voz la interrumpió.

-"No esperaba un desfile" ¿Por qué eres tan amargada?-pregunto una voz que para Raven sonó de una pequeña niña.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-cuestiono volteando para todos lados, pero sin encontrar nada.

-Que chistoso, ya me caíste bien-.

-Sal de donde quiera que estés-.

-No seas tontita, yo siempre he estado cerca de ti, pero ¿Por qué no? Me presentare-.

Raven espero y de su pecho surgió una pequeña luz que tomo la forma de una hada, su piel era azulada, su cabello era rojo y corto, sus ojos celestes, llevaba un vestido azul y cuatro alas rojas en su espalda con la forma de hojas, era del tamaño de un pájaro.

-Hola Raven-.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y que hacías en mi cuerpo?-.

La hada comenzó a reírse con ganas-Ay Raven, se supone que eres una chica lista, pero bueno-suspirando-te lo explicare, mi nombre es Pixie princesa de las hadas, soy tu espíritu guía-.

-¿Tengo un espíritu guía?-.

Nuevamente Pixie estallo en carcajadas-Todos los humanos tienen un espíritu guía, desde el día que nacen, aunque lo llaman de muchas formas, ángel de la guarda, conciencia, voz interior, animal interior…..creo que son todas-.

-Si eres mi espíritu guía, entonces ¿Cómo es que nunca te escuche?-.

-No creas que eres la única, muchos humanos no nos escuchan, pero lo que tú haces no solo es evitar escucharme, sino también bloquearme-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Cuando meditas, no me malentiendas, meditar es una buena forma de relajarse, pero tú lo haces para bloquear tus emociones y por igual a mí-.

-Si en verdad eres mi espíritu guía entonces deberías saber que mis emociones son peligrosas-.

-No lo son, al menos no tanto como las emociones de todos los humanos, ya que en cierta forma, todas las emociones tienen sus peligros y sus alivios-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decírtelo-.

-¿Por qué no? Creí…..-.

-Ya se que soy tu espíritu guía, pero trate cientos de veces de contactarte, pero nunca me hiciste el menor caso, tus meditaciones impedían que me acercara lo suficiente, ahora has venido al mundo de los espíritus para ser entrenada por los dioses y así vencer a…-Pixie se quedo callada.

-Drago-.

Pixie tembló-Nunca digas su nombre, tan solo mencionarlo hace que mi cuerpo tiemble-.

-Lo se-Raven recordó su encuentro con Astronema.

-En fin, por lo pronto debes ir a entrenar con el primer dios, sígueme, te mostrare el camino-.

Raven siguió a Pixie a través de todo el túnel, finalmente llegaron hasta la salida, un rayo de sol cegó a la chica por un momento y luego pudo ver el lugar.

Se trataba de un bosque, el cual brillaba como si estuviera mojado, al frente había un gigantesco mar, el cual brillaba como diamante, las olas parecían gemas cuando chocaban contra la playa.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los espíritus-dijo Pixie.

-No es tan diferente a mi mundo-.

-Bueno, es que no lo has visto todo, pero no venimos a turistear, tú viniste a entrenar-

-¿Y donde esta el maestro?-.

-Ya no tarda-.

Pixie señalo el mar, el cual formo una gigantesca ola, de al menos 30 mts. De altura, Raven comenzó a correr mientras Pixie la miraba confundida, finalmente la ola las atrapo y las hundió en el mar.

Raven trataba de llegar a la superficie, pero por más que movía las piernas y los brazos no avanzaba mientras aguantaba la respiración, ya se estaba poniendo morada cuando Pixie apareció.

-¿Qué haces? No tienes que aguantar la respiración-Raven la miro con desconfianza, pero luego asintió y respiro, para su asombro podía respirar bajo el agua-en nuestro mundo no existe algo como la necesidad de aire, además, puedes hablar con toda tranquilidad-.

-Esa información me hubiera sido útil antes-dijo con frialdad.

Pixie se volvió a reír, cuando un sonido llamo la atención de ambas.

-¿Y esta es la chica que nos ayudara a vencer a Drago? Ni siquiera sabe la diferencia entre su mundo y el nuestro-.

Raven miro a Pixie, quien entendió su mirada.

-Si, es uno de los dioses-.

Una bestia gigantesca apareció frente a ella, su piel era color azul, sus ojos eran rojos, mientras en su frente resplandecía un medallón azul, su cabeza parecía una corona de faraón, agitaba dos alas gigantes y tenía la misma complexión de un ser humano.

-Yo soy Obelisk el atormentador, dios del agua, señor de los mares, guardián de la fuerza y el poder-.

Pixie estaba oculta detrás de Raven, la chica, aunque también estaba asustada no retrocedió.

-Es un honor, mi nombre es….-.

-Yo se quien eres, no olvides que soy un dios-Raven asintió asustada-¿tienes miedo? Que curioso que una persona tan débil como tú sienta eso-.

El miedo desapareció y la indignación tomo su lugar-¿Débil? Yo no soy débil-.

-Ahora estas indignada, una persona que no tiene deseos de escuchar a sus emociones no es más que una debilucha-.

-¡Mis emociones son peligrosas!-.

-Tus emociones no son peligrosas, eso es lo que haz creído toda tu vida, pero dime ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cual seria tu potencial de aceptarlas?-.

Raven se quedo en silencio, mientras Obelisk la observaba.

**Mientras….**

Astronema volaba cerca del polo norte, las luces del norte brillaban con intensidad mientras la princesa aterrizaba.

-Según el amo la segunda parte del mapa esta en este lugar congelado-Astronema volteaba para todos lados mientras caminaba, sus pies tocaban hielo hasta que sintió que pisaba-¿tierra?-vio hacia el frente y encontró una cueva, bajo por ahí y salió a aquel extraño mundo primitivo-lo encontré-dijo mientras sonreía.

**En el mundo de los espíritus…..**

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? No entiendo-.

Obelisk miro a Raven a los ojos-Tus emociones son la fuente de tu poder, aquellas que liberan el gran potencial que tienes, pero en todos estos años creciste con la idea equivocada de que tus emociones eran un peligro, de hecho, eso tiene algo de cierto y creo que Pixie-el pequeño espíritu salto y se escondió debajo de la capa de Raven-te debe de haber explicado que las emociones de todos los seres vivos son peligrosas en cierta forma, si llegan a explotar se vuelven agresivos, violentos y no se detienen hasta lastimar a cuantos puedan, pero al mismo tiempo los vuelven fuertes, sabios, valientes. Tú no tienes interés en aprender a usar tus emociones y por eso yo no tengo interés en entrenarte-.

Raven escuchaba cada palabra atentamente, toda su vida le dijeron que debía alejarse de las emociones para no ser un peligro, ser un tipo de maquina y ahora, un dios le decía que sus emociones eran su mejor arma.

-Haré todo lo que me diga-.

-¿Todo? Que risa ¿y que crees que te pida hacer?-.

-No lo se, usted es el maestro y yo la alumna, estoy aquí para aprender, no para replicar y si usted cree que no merezco su entrenamiento me iré y regresare cuando sea digna-.

Obelisk entrecerró sus ojos, mientras Raven mantenía su cabeza agachada.

-Felicidades, eso era lo que quería escuchar-.

-Entonces ¿me entrenara?-.

-Si, pero antes debo preguntarte ¿estas lista?-.

-Lo estoy-.

-¿Segura?-Raven asintió-entonces comencemos tu entrenamiento-una burbuja de agua apareció en la mano de Obelisk y la lanzo sobre Raven.

-¡Ah!-.

-Descuida, esto es solo el inicio, cuando termine empezara tu entrenamiento-.

La burbuja desapareció y sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba flotando en el agua, hubiera caído al suelo, abrió los ojos y se topo con una gran sorpresa, frente a ella estaban todas sus emociones, vestidas con sus diferentes colores.

-¿Qué hacen fuera de mi mente?-.

-Tú deberías saberlo-dijo sabiduría-este es el mundo de los espíritus, aquí nada es imposible y menos lo que desean los dioses-.

-Puede ser, pero yo no les tengo miedo-dijo valentía.

-No deberías decir eso, los dioses pueden eliminarnos con solo un soplido-dijo timidez.

-Eso sería muy divertido-agrego felicidad.

Raven miraba a sus emociones con cierto temor-Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?-.

**Mientras…**

El resto de los titanes estaba con Itassis, quien les preparo una taza de te, Robin caminaba de un lado a otro sin prestarle atención al te.

-Viejo cálmate, ya nos mareaste a todos-dijo Cyborg.

-Debí haber ido con ella-dijo Robin.

-Imposible, si tú hubieras ido no habrías podido entrar, los dioses querían solo a Raven-.

-¿Qué pasara si nuestra amiga logra completar sus entrenamientos?-pregunto Starfire.

Itassis se quedo en silencio-No se mucho al respecto, solo se que obtendrá un poder que la convertirá en la guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo y que sus ojos verán una verdad que hasta ahora solo los dioses conocían-.

Robin miro a Itassis-¿Acaso sabe que clase de entrenamiento enfrentara Raven?-.

-No lo se, muchos lo intentaron, millones antes que Raven, pero solo dos han tenido éxito-.

-¿Solo dos? ¿Quiénes?-pregunto Cyborg admirado.

-Uno de ellos fue el faraón Atem, la otra fue una hechicera del bien llamada Lilith-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, el chico bestia grito.

-¡Ay viejo! Todo lo que tiene son libros-dijo llorando.

Robin y Cyborg miraron a su amigo enojados, mientras Itassis tomaba un sorbo de te.

-Supongo que siempre hay uno en cada equipo-.

-¿Un que?-pregunto Starfire con inocencia.

Itassis miro a la taramaniana mientras suspiraba-Supongo que siempre puede haber más de uno-.

**En el mundo de los espíritus….**

Las emociones continuaban discutiendo, Raven comenzaba a desesperarse, finalmente ya no resistió.

-¡Ya basta!-grito y al instante todas se callaron-¿Por qué actúan así? No lo entiendo-.

Sabiduría se adelanto-Raven, todas nosotras somos partes de ti, pero estamos divididas, por esa razón solo mostramos la parte que somos, yo no puedo mostrar nada que no sea sabiduría-.

-Yo no puedo sentir miedo-dijo valentía.

-Yo no siento tristeza-.

-Yo solo soy una cobarde-.

Raven las miraba a todas por igual, las palabras de sabiduría eran ciertas.

-Tienes razón-todas se volvieron a quedar calladas, esta vez de la impresión.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto valentía sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Sabiduría tiene razón, todas somos partes de una misma persona y cuando nos dividimos nos volvemos incompletas, nos necesitamos mutuamente para poder existir y liberar todo nuestro potencial-.

-¿Te sientes bien? Hablas como si por fin nos aceptaras-dijo felicidad.

Raven suspiro-Se que por mucho tiempo trate de controlarlas, pero ahora veo-miro a Pixie-que si queremos impedir que suceda algo mucho peor que lo que nuestro padre podía hacer debemos estar todas unidas-.

-Aunque todas nos unamos no podremos vencer a ese monstruo, se que fallaremos-dijo timidez.

-Yo opino lo contrario, le patearemos el trasero a ese Drago-exclamo valentía.

Raven suspiro y se preparo para unirse con sus emociones, pero nada paso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funciona?-.

-¿No es obvio?-intervino Pixie-tienes miedo, miedo de fusionarte con ellas y no poder dominar tus poderes y no eres la única-.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no le temo a nada!-grito valentía.

-Tu eres una parte más de Raven y aunque cada una es algo diferente, están conectadas entre si, lo que Raven siente ustedes también y en este momento todas sienten miedo-.

-Es lógico, pasamos mucho tiempo separadas por temor a no dominar nuestros poderes-dijo sabiduría.

-Pero no deben sentir miedo, todas son parte de un mismo ser, no importa que personalidad tengan, de hecho, todos en el universo son parte de lo mismo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Todos los habitantes del universo están conectados porque provienen de la misma fuente, cada ser tiene la capacidad de elegir entre el bien y el mal, ustedes son como ellos, están separadas, pero forman parte de una misma cosa-.

Raven y sus emociones se miraron entre si-Todas somos partes de un mismo ser-se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a brillar, una luz cegó a la pequeña Pixie, quien al ver el resultado no pudo más que sonreír, todas las Raven se volvieron una sola.

-¡Lo conseguiste!-.

Raven miro a Pixie-Todo gracias a ti-dijo sonriendo.

-Es mi trabajo como tu espíritu guía-.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-Obelisk apareció frente a las chicas, nuevamente Pixie se escondió detrás de Raven-debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no me imaginaba que lograrías aceptar tus emociones, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-No me siento diferente-.

-En este mundo no, pero tu poder ahora es mucho mayor que antes, cuando termines con todo tu entrenamiento se liberara todo tu poder-.

-Supongo que debo continuar-.

-Si, pero primero debo darte una pista-.

-¿Pista?-.

-Así es, veras, si consigues completar cada uno de tus entrenamientos, deberás resolver un acertijo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

Obelisk entrecerró sus ojos-¿Cuál sería el propósito de pasar por todo esto si no aprendes nada? Si logras pasar cada prueba de los otros dioses te darán una pista para resolver el acertijo, si aciertas podrás volver a tu mundo finalizando tu entrenamiento, pero si fallas, volverás a iniciar todo desde cero-.

Raven se quedo pensativa por un instante, sentía que los dioses jugaban con ella, pero por lo que Itassis le dijo, los dioses siempre sabían lo que hacían.

-Bien ¿Cuál es su pista?-.

Obelisk levanto a Raven en su mano y la acerco hasta su rostro-Presta mucha atención, porque solo te lo diré una vez-Raven asintió-como el agua, fría y tranquilizadora-Obelisk bajo a Raven y Pixie subió a su hombro.

-¿Esa es la pista?-Obelisk miro a Raven a los ojos y Pixie se alarmo.

-No le haga caso majestad, es una bromista-dijo con sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se que no parece tener sentido-dijo Obelisk-pero una vez que reúnas todas las pistas podrás entenderlo, por lo pronto-Obelisk alzo su mano y el agua se abrió revelando una cueva de cristal-sigue ese camino y te conducirá hasta el siguiente nivel para tu entrenamiento-.

Raven asintió y comenzó a caminar-Gracias por todo-.

-Tu mejor manera de agradecerme es terminar todo con éxito, ya que si fallas el universo entero será destruido-.

-¿Ya lo escuchaste? Sin presiones-susurro Pixie.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Obelisk mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¡No, yo no dije nada alteza!-susurrando-ya vámonos-.

Raven camino dejando atrás a Obelisk.

-Esa chica tiene un gran poder, puede que sea más poderosa que Atem, pero eso pronto lo veremos-tras decir eso desapareció en ese océano.

Mientras Raven caminaba por esa cueva hecha de misteriosos cristales siendo seguida por Pixie.

-¿Me vas a seguir hasta que todo esto termine?-.

-Es lo que hago, soy tu espíritu guía, mi deber es estar a tu lado en todo momento-Raven le sonrió a Pixie-sabes, te ves muy linda cada vez que sonríes-.

-No juegues conmigo-.

-Hablo en serio, si fueras más expresiva con tus sentimientos…..-.

-Que haya aceptado mis emociones no quiere decir que cambie mi personalidad-.

-Es puede ser cierto, pero yo no dije emociones, dije sentimientos-.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?-.

-No mucha realmente, solo con un sentimiento, es el más bello que existe y aquel que aterra a ya sabes quien-.

-¿Por qué no te gusta decir su nombre?-.

-Porque le tengo miedo, no me malentiendas, no temo enfrentarlo, pero es un ser que con solo verlo-Pixie tembló-pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso-.

-Es cierto, me explicabas la diferencia entre las emociones y los sentimientos-.

-De hecho, ya no puedo seguir hablando, ya casi llegamos con el segundo dios, no te preocupes-dijo al ver que Raven se ponía nerviosa-ella es la diosa más dulce de todos, el gran Obelisk es estricto, pero ella es lo que los humanos llamarían un ángel-.

Raven sonrió y se tranquilizo un poco, pero aun seguía nerviosa, después de todo, el ser parte demonio era una gran desventaja en ese mundo gobernado por dioses.

**Mientras…**

En la tierra prehistórica, donde vivían Kole y Gnarrk, se llevaba a cabo una batalla.

Gnarrk choco de espaldas contra el árbol donde estaba su casa, se veía muy lastimado y de su boca escurría sangre.

-¡Gnarrk!-grito Kole mientras una risa se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

-Que linda amistad tienen ustedes dos-dijo Astronema-se los diré una última vez, entréguenme la parte del mapa o sufran mi ira-.

-No sabemos que es lo que quieres-dijo Kole-pero nadie lastima a mi amigo y a nuestro hogar-.

Gnarrk se coloco al lado de Kole, quien cambio su piel a metal tomando la forma de un boomerang, Gnarrk lanzo a Kole con todas sus fuerza contra la princesa.

-Ay por favor-Astronema alzo su báculo y lanzo un relámpago contra Kole, la chica cayó al suelo noqueada.

Gnarrk, al ver eso, se lanzo contra Astronema totalmente furioso, la princesa solo sonrió y golpeo al cavernícola con su mano. Gnarrk cayó al suelo tratando de levantarse.

-Tu espíritu es fuerte, veamos si tu cuerpo también-de la mano de Astronema apareció una llama purpura y la lanzo contra Gnarrk, sus gritos se escucharon por toda la selva.

Astronema se acerco al árbol y lo partió en dos con su báculo, frente a ella estaba una pieza más del mapa del milenio, la princesa saco la parte que ya tenía y las unió.

-Ahora solo hacen falta dos, después iré por los artículos del milenio y en solo un año el amo surgirá de nuevo-Astronema abandono el lugar, mientras este colapsaba, ya que al parecer, esa pieza era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Mientras la princesa surcaba el cielo, la cueva colapso sin saber que paso con Kole y Gnarrk.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, Raven supero su primer entrenamiento, pero ahora la malvada Astronema tiene dos partes del mapa del milenio y muy pronto ira por los artículos, la batalla apenas comienza._

**Anónimo: **_hola, pasare a contestar tus dudas:_

_Efectivamente, Batman y la liga de la justicia van a tener su participación en el fic, pero más adelante._

_No exactamente así, verás, el padre de Raven es un demonio llamado Trigon, el cual fue servidor del rey de las tinieblas junto con Astronema, cuando Atem y Halakthy derrotaron al rey, Trigon decidió traicionarlo y apoderarse del mundo en su lugar, pero Raven lo detuvo._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con un poco más de sentimientos? Pero solo te puedo decir que apenas voy comenzando el fic y no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, puede que el fic mejore poco a poco, todo de acuerdo a tus expectativas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, me pareció buena idea usar a Itassis porque ella no solo tenía la apariencia de una egipcia, sino también por su búsqueda de conocimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_si, es un nombre raro, pero que nombre egipcio no lo es, además, creo que para ellos, nuestros nombres y el de nuestras ciudades serían raros jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_como ya dije antes a mí me gustaría que Keith se quedara con Mylinne, además creo que si se fijan en las parejas, porque leyendo tus comentarios (perdón por eso) una usuaria te pide más Shun X Alice, otra cosa, estuve pensando y creo que si me gustaría participar en tu fic como villano, pero me gustaría ser el enemigo principal, mi nombre sería emperador Zork o Dark Dragon y mi Bakugan un dragón de atributo darkus capaz de usar cualquier otro poder de atributo y su técnica más poderosa, el poder estelar, si estas de acuerdo dejare a tu criterio las apariencias, sino yo entiendo, es mucho lo que pido jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente y espero ver pronto el capítulo 4 de tu fic._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Bjlauri, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…. _


	5. La guardiana de la compasion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras Astronema se dirige por la tercera parte del mapa, Raven comenzara su segundo entrenamiento y aceptara el mayor sentimiento de todos viajando a través del tiempo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 Guardiana de la compasión.**

**Ave dragón Isis.**

Raven caminaba por aquella cueva de cristal seguida de cerca por Pixie, quien se divertía haciendo gestos en cada roca de cristal, mientras su reflejo tomaba formas graciosas.

-No te quedes atrás-replico Raven.

Pixie voló y subió a su hombro-Oye, tranquila, diviértete un poco-.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, el destino del universo pende de un hilo-.

-Cierto, pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte-Pixie salto y comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire-tu también puedes hacerlo-.

Raven solo negó con la cabeza y continuo su camino, Pixie bajo y volvió a colocarse en el hombro de Raven.

-Cielos, si que eres una amargada, creo que lo único que te saca una sonrisa es Robin-

Raven se detuvo bruscamente-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

Pixie tuvo que saltar asustada al ver el rostro de Raven-Oh vamos, es obvio que él te gusta y creo que hasta lo….-.

-¡Pues estas equivocada! Aunque pueda tener emociones sigo siendo parte demonio y el amor es algo que no tengo-.

-Eso crees-una voz dulce se escucho y al instante algunas piedras comenzaron a levantarse y frente a ellas apareció la segunda diosa.

Como Obelisk, tenía forma humanoide, solo que esta vez era mujer, su piel era blanca como las nubes, llevaba puesta una armadura plateada, su rostro estaba escondido por una máscara que mostraba sus ojos celestes, tenía un pelo largo y blanco, dos alas de dragón con plumas y una corona egipcia sobre su cabeza.

-Creo imaginar quien es usted-dijo Raven admirada por la belleza de la diosa.

-Imaginas bien, yo soy ave dragón Isis, diosa de la tierra, señora de lo terrestre, guardiana del amor y de la compasión-.

-¿Amor y compasión? Genial-.

-Oh mi pequeña, escuche lo que dijiste y francamente creo que estas equivocada-.

-No lo estoy, soy un demonio-.

-Mitad demonio y mitad humano, por esa razón, el amor es algo que se te esta permitido-.

-Yo no puedo sentir amor, no puedo, no merezco amor-.

-¿De eso se trata todo? ¿Crees que no mereces amor? Hija, todos merecemos amor, sin importar de donde provengamos-.

-Pero yo…..-.

-Se lo mucho que has sufrido mi niña, pero no has sido la única-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

Isis brillo y se encogió al tamaño de Raven-Creo que antes de iniciar tu entrenamiento, debo mostrarte algunas cosas-extendió su mano-toma mi mano-.

Raven lo hizo, mientras Pixie se colocaba en su hombro de nuevo y las tres desaparecieron del lugar.

**Mientras…**

Astronema llego hasta un río, donde había un puente hundido bajo el agua.

-Vete de aquí villana-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Astronema volteo y se topo con un oso vestido con ropas de artes marciales-los seres como tú no son bienvenidos-.

-Entonces creo que tendré que cambiar eso-dijo Astronema sonriendo.

**En el mundo de los espíritus…..**

Las tres chicas aparecieron en un callejón, era de noche y la gente salía del cine.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Raven.

-Observa-.

Raven vio a una familia pasar por el callejón, mientras su hijo hacía movimientos de esgrima, por sus vestimentas, Raven dedujo que eran ricos.

-Papá ¿crees que pueda aprender a usar la espada como el zorro?-pregunto el niño.

-Por supuesto, primero hay que comprarte una espada-dijo su padre sonriendo.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito un ladrón apareciendo de las sombras.

-¿Qué quiere?-el padre trato de atacar al criminal, pero el bandido logro disparar a tiempo y el hombre cayó al suelo muerto, después siguió la mujer.

-¡No!-gritaron el niño y Raven.

El ladrón emprendió la huida, Raven hizo ademan de querer detener al ladrón, pero Isis la detuvo.

-No puedes hacer nada, estas son sombras de las cosas que ya han sido, pero…..como diosa de la compasión que soy me duele mucho no haber podido evitar esto-.

-Pobre chico-dijo Pixie.

-Veamos en que termino esta tragedia-Isis alzo su mano y vieron una escena diferente.

Esta vez, aquel niño estaba en su cuarto, a un lado de su cama, arrodillado, rezando y llorando mientras….

-Prometo dedicar mi vida a combatir la injustica y detener a todo aquel que amenace la vida de los inocentes-.

-Ese niño-continuo Isis-se convirtió en uno de lo héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos: Batman. Y aunque combatía con honor aun le quedaba una prueba más por enfrentar-.

Isis volvió a cambiar la escena, esta vez Raven vio a Batman pelear con muchos de sus enemigos para luego ir sobre un hombre de edad avanzada, al que reconoció como el asesino de sus padres.

Raven vio como Batman le revelaba su identidad a ese monstruo, el miedo que había en la mirada de ese asesino la alegró un poco, pero se sorprendió al ver que Batman lo dejaba ir.

-Puede que Batman muera, pero Bruno Díaz no morirá-.

El asesino, a quien Raven escucho decir que se llamaba Joey Frio, corrió hacia los enemigos de Batman, que estaban recuperándose.

Vio como les suplicaba ayuda, diciéndoles que él asesino a los padres de Batman, el Guasón soltó una risa, mientras el resto de los villanos se ponían furiosos.

-¿Estas diciendo que a ti te debemos la existencia de Batman? Eso es comiquísimo-dijo el Guasón.

-Vaya, así que tu tienes la culpa de que Batman siempre nos este vigilando-dijo hiedra venenosa.

Los villanos comenzaron a golpear a Frio con furia, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el techo del edificio cayó aplastándolo, el resto de los villanos huyo, pero Batman rescato a Frio, quien estaba agonizante.

-Es gracioso….yo te hice…..esos otros maleantes me hicieron pagar por ello…parece que al final…me castigaste…-fueron sus ultimas palabras.

-Lo tenía merecido-dijo Raven.

-No estoy de acuerdo, es verdad que lo que hizo fue terrible, pero nadie merece morir de esa manera-dijo Isis-pero me alegra saber que Batman hizo lo correcto, al vengarse solo se convertiría en lo que combatía, al no hacerlo se volvió lo que siempre ha sido, un símbolo de justicia y de esperanza, pero una tragedia como esa es algo que no puedes olvidar y muchas veces complica el hecho de que nos permitamos sentir algo por los demás, pero Batman se dio la oportunidad de volver a amar y ahora es la pareja de una gran heroína: Wonderwoman-.

-Pero su caso es muy diferente al mío, él no nació del mal-.

-Supongo, pero hay muchos otros casos tristes, veámoslos-Isis volvió a cambiar la escena, esta vez estaban en un circo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-.

-Observa-.

-¡Pasen, pasen a ver esta abominación de la naturaleza! ¡El chico bestia!-gritaba un presentador y Raven abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Mira-.

Raven vio a su amigo aparecer encerrado en una jaula, la gente se reía mientras se transformaba en cada animal, pero como nunca falta en esos casos, un niño le lanzo un tomate, de inmediato todos comenzaron a arrojarle cosas, chico bestia se acurruco en un rincón de su jaula mientras lloraba, Raven lo miro con tristeza, pero Isis alzo su mano y un polvo blanco cubrió al chico bestia, quien de pronto se sintió mejor.

-Aunque no pueda interferir directamente, no evita que no trate de reconfortar a aquellos que sufre, tu amigo nació con un don maravilloso, que por un tiempo fue su maldición, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a la patrulla, héroes que como él tenían poderes maravillosos, pero sufrían del rechazo de los humanos, ahí encontró a su primera familia y cuando los dejo, no solo conoció una nueva familia sino también al amor de su vida-Isis hizo aparecer una imagen de la titán Terra-una chica cuya historia no es muy diferente a la de tu amigo-Raven se quedo en silencio.

-Vaya, alteza ¿Por qué los humanos son tan crueles?-pregunto Pixie.

-Los humanos no son crueles, solo tienden a temerle a aquello que no comprenden, ese miedo los ciega, los hace cometer cosas que son abominables y muchas veces ponen el nombre de Dios en ellos-.

-Es por eso que yo no merezco recibir amor, yo soy una abominación-.

-No eres la única que se ha sentido así-Isis cambio la escena de nuevo-¿reconoces a ese chico?-.

Raven vio a un chico alto, moreno y musculoso que entrenaba duramente en un gimnasio-¿Cyborg?-.

-En ese entonces se llamaba Víctor, un joven con un futuro prometedor en el deporte, hasta ese fatal día, un accidente destruyo gran parte de su cuerpo, milagrosamente sobrevivió, pero se convirtió en un Cyborg, lleno de furia abandono sus sueños, se dejo hundir en la pena y la tristeza, pero cuando conoció a los titanes dejo de sentir lastima por si mismo y se convirtió no solo en un héroe, sino también en una inspiración, como ese pequeño que conocieron en el parque, un joven que perdió una mano y la sustituyeron por una prótesis, luego conoció a Abeja y creo que sabes lo demás-.

-Pero ninguno de ellos nació del mal, como yo-.

-No he terminado Raven, aun nos queda una persona por ver-.

-¿No se refiere a…?-.

Isis asintió y cambio la escena, nuevamente estaban en un circo-Tu líder y amigo, Robin, hijo de una familia de acróbatas, los mejores de su tiempo, conocidos como los reyes del aire, tenía un brillante, una familia que lo amaba y toda su familia eran queridos y admirados, pero el mal siempre esta al acecho y en una de sus funciones perdió a su familia por culpa del crimen, pero en su pena encontró consuelo, al ser adoptado por Bruno Díaz, quien lo entreno, le dio un hogar y lo convirtió en el joven maravilla, lucho lado a lado junto con Batman hasta que decidió tomar su propio camino, los conoció a ustedes y formo su propio equipo: los jóvenes titanes. Ese chico fue un gran ejemplo para ti, cuando tu padre ataco el bajo al infierno para rescatarte y volvería a hacerlo de ser necesario, en cuanto a ti-Raven miro a Isis-nacida del mal, hija de la corrupción, destinada a traer el fin, una criatura abominable, despreciable, un monstruo, un…-.

-¡Basta!-grito Raven y comenzó a llorar, Pixie le puso sus manos en su hombro tratando de reconfortarla-¿Por qué dice todo eso? ¿Por qué me dice todas esas cosas?-Raven cayó arrodillada siendo observada por Isis.

La diosa se acerco y puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Raven, levanto su rostro y la miro a los ojos.

-Porque tú te lo creíste-Raven miro a Isis sin entender-te dijeron que eras malvada, que naciste para traer dolor y sufrimiento, pero demostraste que podías ser una heroína, pero cuando tu padre ataco tomaste toda la profecía en serio, no te detuviste a pensar que había otra solución, tú te creíste todo lo que dijeron de ti y por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió, pero gracias a Robin aprendiste que siempre existe otra manera de salir adelante, te enseño tantas cosas y fue en ese momento que tú…bueno, ya lo sabes-.

Raven se quedo en silencio, pero aun tenía muchas dudas-¿Qué hay de Starfire?-.

-Tu amiga no ha tenido un pasado oscuro, después de todo, es la princesa de Tamara, lo más triste que pudo haberle pasado fue el hecho de ser vendida como esclava-.

-Robin quiere a Star-dijo Raven con tristeza.

-Eso es lo que crees, algo que debes saber mi pequeña niña es que existen muchas clases de amor, el que Robin siente por Starfire es lo que ustedes los humanos llaman amor de adolescente, poco a poco descubrirá de quien es su corazón-.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-.

-Soy la diosa del amor y la compasión, esas cosas las se-.

**En el templo…..**

Robin estornudo.

-Salud-dijo Cyborg.

-Viejo, creo que te vas a resfriar-.

-No lo creo, de seguro alguien habla de mí-.

**En el mundo de los espíritus….**

Isis regreso a la cueva de cristal, donde Raven se sentó en una roca seguida de Pixie, quien la miraba con preocupación.

-Ya te mostré todo lo que tenía que mostrarte, es hora de que enfrentes a tu mayor sentimiento-.

-No creo estar lista-.

Isis se acerco a Raven y le acaricio la mejilla-Mi pequeña, yo se que podrás con esto, tengo fe en ti así como la tuve con Atem y Lilith cuando ellos tuvieron que pasar por estas mismas pruebas-.

-¿Por qué es tan buena conmigo?-.

-Yo no veo a un demonio, yo veo una dulce chica con un corazón lleno de luz y amor, no veo odio ni maldad-Raven sonrió-¿estas lista?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces empecemos-Isis alzo su mano y una esfera blanca cubrió a Raven, la chica sintió que una parte de si abandonaba su cuerpo, cuando abrió sus ojos se topo con una replica de ella misma, solo que el color de su capa era rojo rubí.

-Lo dejo en tus manos amor-Isis se retiro.

-Raven, veo que al fin decidiste hablar conmigo-.

-No creas que es me agrada mucho-.

-Siempre has sido fría y distante a tus emociones, por eso me pregunto ¿Por qué ahora quieres hablar?-.

-Necesito saber algo, tú naciste por causa de…..-.

-Si, así es, desde lo que sucedió con nuestro padre nací, no intente hablarte porque sabía que no me escucharías-.

-Creo que he cambiado-.

-No mucho realmente-intervino Pixie-pero que hayas tenido el valor para enfrentar a tus emociones y ahora a amor es el primer paso-.

Raven suspiro y sonrió-Supongo que ya nada será como antes-.

-Eso depende de ti, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender, por el momento debo dejarte, ya que aunque quisiera seguir charlando, el tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos-dijo amor.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto-.

-Raven, soy parte de ti, no me iré a ninguna parte-tras esto, amor desapareció y Pixie subió al hombro de Raven.

-Me agrada ese sentimiento, siempre ha sido el más puro-.

Isis reapareció y miro a Raven-Lo hiciste bien, aceptar el amor puede ser algo muy complicado, ya que muchos humanos se niegan a aceptarlo, estoy orgullosa-Raven sonrió e Isis continuo-ahora debes continuar tu camino-alzo su mano y una nueva puerta se abrió-pero antes de irte debo darte tu siguiente pista-se acerco al oído de Raven-como la tierra: firme y estable. Listo, ya puedes retirarte-.

Raven le agradeció a Isis por todo y se encamino a la salida seguida por Pixie, pero antes de irse….

-Oh, lo olvidaba, tengo un mensaje de tu madre-Raven miro a Isis asombrada-dice que esta muy orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has hecho y en lo que te has convertido, también te pide que la perdones por no haber podido ayudarte cuando más la necesitabas, te manda decir que tu eres la persona que más quiso en su vida y te desea mucha suerte en tu nueva batalla-.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Raven corrió hacia Isis y la abrazó, aunque al principio la diosa se sorprendió, poco a poco correspondió el abrazo, mientras sus labios se curveaban en una dulce sonrisa.

Aunque Isis estaba disfrutando del abrazo, tuvo que separarse de la chica-No tienes tiempo que perder, la princesa esta por reunir el mapa del milenio y pronto ira por los artículos del milenio, tienes que irte, recuerda que tanto tu madre como yo tenemos fe en ti-.

-Yo también te tengo fe-dijo Pixie.

Limpiándose las lagrimas, Raven abandono ese lugar seguida por su fiel amiga.

-Buena suerte hija-dijo Isis antes de desaparecer.

**Mientras….**

En una montaña, en cuya cima estaba una casa, una anciana veía el horizonte parada frente a los escalones que llevaban a su hogar, se trataba de la primera maestra, quien observaba como nubes de tormenta se acercaban, cerró los ojos al tiempo que un relámpago ilumino el cielo, los volvió a abrir y frente a ella estaba Astronema.

-La energía oscura es fuerte-dijo la maestra.

-Ha tenido tiempo de crecer-dijo Astronema con naturalidad.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí-.

-No estoy de acuerdo, vencí a sus siervos, ahora vengo por mi premio-.

-¿Quieres la tercera parte del mapa? Ven por ella-.

Astronema dio media vuelta y lanzo un golpe con su báculo, la maestra lo bloqueo con su propio bastón y ambas comenzaron una lucha, Astronema estaba segura de vencer a la maestra y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que aquella anciana conocía movimientos de pelea muy antiguos.

-¿Conoce los movimientos egipcios?-.

-No me dicen la primera maestra por nada-la maestra corrió, clavo su bastón en el suelo y pateo a Astronema, la princesa se recupero y preparo una llama purpura-si tan poderosa eres ¿Por qué no peleas sin usar tu magia oscura?-.

Astronema miro a la maestra y desapareció la llama-Muy bien, lo haremos a su modo-.

Mientras los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, las dos mujeres combatían ferozmente, chocaban sus armas repetidamente al tiempo que un relámpago caía, la princesa pateo a la maestra lanzándola al interior de su casa, la siguió y la maestra contraataco.

Ambas eran fuertes, rápidas y formidables guerreras, la princesa estaba asombrada por el hecho de que una anciana peleara a su mismo nivel, pero si algo sabía era que su amo no toleraba fallas.

Astronema lanzo un golpe con su báculo y la maestra se estrello contra el techo rompiéndolo, la princesa salto y rompió otra parte del techo, esta vez su pelea se llevaba a cabo en el aire, cuando la gravedad comenzó a surtir efecto, la maestra sujeto a Astronema y la coloco bajo de ella para estrellarla contra el suelo, pero antes de volver a entrar a la casa, la princesa dio un giro quedando la maestra esta vez debajo, aunque antes de que se estrellaran, la princesa pateo a la maestra y la estrello contra una columna, rápidamente se recupero y volvió al ataque.

Astronema también volvió al ataque, ninguna cedía terreno y parecía que la batalla iba a durar horas, finalmente, ambas contrincantes tomaron impulso y se lanzaron una contra la otra, el choque libero una gran cantidad de energía y levanto mucho polvo.

Cuando se disipo, la casa apareció destruida y las dos combatientes aparecieron cada una de un lado jadeando, Astronema cayó de rodillas, pero se mantuvo firme, desafortunadamente, la primera maestra no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó inconsciente, Astronema había ganado.

Tras recuperarse, la princesa se levanto, camino hacia el centro de lo que había sido la casa, no sin antes mirar a la maestra por última vez.

-Me resulta increíble que la primera persona que me ha dado un verdadero reto, desde que llegue a este mundo, sea solo una anciana-llego hasta el centro y lo golpeo con su báculo, una piedra con símbolos egipcios apareció y Astronema la unió con las otras dos partes-ahora solo necesito una más para completar el mapa y encontrar los artículos del milenio será un juego de niños-.

La primera maestra comenzó a levantarse solo para ver a Astronema abandonar el lugar volando.

-Yo….he…..fallado….-dijo antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, mientras Raven pasa al tercer nivel de su entrenamiento, Astronema ya casi completa el mapa y luego irá por los artículos del milenio, la joven hechicera debe darse prisa si quiere terminar antes de que los planetas se alineen y el rey Drago surja de nuevo._

**Bjlauri: **_ahora si ya entiendo a que te refieres y espero que este capítulo vaya de acuerdo a tus expectativas, ya que mostro muchos momentos tristes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_me alegra que te guste el fic hasta donde va, Pixie va a tener una participación más duradera como espíritu de Raven y en cuanto a la liga, en algunos capítulos más aparecerá y otro grupo de héroes muy famosos también tendrán su participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_tranquila, ya sabes que yo respondo tus dudas con gusto:_

_Si, hay otro grupo de titanes, de hecho, todos los jóvenes héroes son titanes, mientras los adultos pertenecen a la liga de la justicia, algunos si tendrán su participación en la lucha con Astronema y su amo Drago._

_Como dijo Obelisk, cual sería el caso de pasar por todo eso si no aprende nada, cada enigma es una pista que la conducirá a la respuesta correcta, en mi otro fic, lo que tenían que hacer era volverse uno con el elemento de cada dios respectivamente._

_Sus emociones liberan todo su poder, ella las mantenía reprimidas porque su poder provenía de su padre Trigon y cuando expresaba la más pequeña emoción, hacía explotar algún objeto._

_Ese era un viaje que Raven debía hacer sola, ya que los dioses solo tienen interés en ella y el resto del grupo no debe intervenir en eso._

_Raven esta en el mundo de los espíritus y el resto con Itassis, ninguno sabe lo que sucede en la Tierra porque están en otra dimensión, no saben que Astronema busca las partes del mapa y ya casi las reúne._

_Todavía no, antes debe completar el mapa, el cual le indicara la posición exacta de cada artículo del milenio, cuando los reúna, esperara un año para que los planetas se alineen y poder liberar a su amo._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_¿en serio? Vaya, eso me demuestra que tengo mucho tiempo sin ver los jóvenes titanes, con lo que me gustaba esa serie, solo lamento que nunca apareciera Batman jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias y si tú quieres aparecer en este fic solo tienes que decírmelo, por cierto ¿Cuándo subirás el siguiente capítulo? Ya quiero ver mi participación y me dejaste con algunas dudas respecto a mi papel, por favor, continúalo pronto, además me gustaría saber ¿Qué decidiste respecto a Keith X Mylinne? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Bjlauri, Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	6. La verdad

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras nuestra hechicera favorita sube al tercer nivel, la princesa del mal se acerca a la última pieza del mapa, Raven deberá apresurarse a conocer la gran verdad si quiere detenerla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 La verdad.**

**Slifer el dragón celestial.**

Nuevamente Raven caminaba por un túnel, solo que este estaba hecho completamente de aire.

-Me imagino que me encontrare con el dios del aire-.

-Efectivamente-dijo Pixie-es un dios muy sabio, creo que tendrán una conversación muy interesante-.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar donde había nubes de distintos colores, el aire soplaba con suavidad y Raven sentía una gran paz.

-Bienvenida-dijo una voz-te estaba esperando-.

Frente a Raven y Pixie apareció el tercer dios, se trataba de un dragón largo como una serpiente, con dos garras delanteras y dos patas traseras, su cuerpo era rojo con abdomen negro, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía un medallón azul en el centro de su cabeza, blandía dos poderosas alas y poseía dos bocas, una arriba de otra.

-Yo soy Slifer el dragón celestial, dios del viento, señor de los cielos, guardián de la sabiduría y del conocimiento-.

-Creo que Pixie tiene razón, tendremos una conversación muy interesante-dijo Raven.

-Puede que si, puede que no, eres una chica brillante Raven, pero te falta mucho para llegar a ser sabia-.

-Lo se, pero me gusta la lectura, siempre disfruto de un buen libro….-.

-Se aprende mucho de los libros, pero se aprende más de la vida. Dime algo ¿Qué es lo que piensas de los demonios?-.

Esa pregunta asombro a Raven, miro a Pixie, quien solo se encogió en hombros, la hechicera se quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que Slifer volvió a hablar.

-Veo que te incomoda la pregunta, después de todo eres mitad demonio, pero déjame decirte que los demonios no solo son malvados y destructivos, son esenciales para el universo-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

Slifer se movió en círculos alrededor de Raven al tiempo que hablaba-Dime ¿Qué tanto sabes del bien y del mal?-.

-No pueden existir uno sin el otro-.

-Correcto, porque todo necesita una contraparte sin importar lo pequeño e insignificante que este sea: blanco/negro, día/noche, niño/niña, hombre/mujer, sol/luna, bien/mal, luz/oscuridad. Todo forma parte de un equilibrio, uno no puede existir sin el otro, pero el concepto que los seres humanos y casi la mayoría del universo tiene respecto al bien y al mal es muy limitado-.

-Creo que no lo entiendo-.

Slifer miro a Raven e hizo una mueca que a la hechicera le pareció una sonrisa.

-Entonces permíteme explicarte, el bien y el mal siempre han existido, pero cada uno de ellos necesita de ciertos seres para existir, los humanos llaman a estos seres ángeles y demonios, si alguna de esas razas fuera exterminada, el equilibrio se rompe y algo terrible podría suceder. Los demonios son malvados, no lo niego, pero son vitales para el equilibrio del mal, desgraciadamente, muchos olvidamos eso-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Algunos dioses olvidan ese equilibrio, cometen el error de los humanos, se dejan corromper por el poder y juegan con la vida de los mortales, Zeus y sus hermanos del Olimpo son un ejemplo-.

-Si, escuche algo de eso cuando vivía en Azarath-.

-Lo que ignoras es que los dioses del Olimpo intentaron llevar a la raza de demonios a la extinción, nosotros, los dioses egipcios y otras deidades no podíamos permitirlo, así que intervenimos para evitarlo, con esa intervención rompimos nuestro lazo con los dioses del Olimpo-.

-¿Todos los dioses se conocen?-.

-Cada dios que ha existido a los largo de la historia se conoce entre ellos, el primero de los dioses que nació vive más allá del universo, el resto de nosotros solo debemos gobernar el mundo que nos fue dado, sin intervenir con los asuntos de los mortales-.

-Sin embargo, muchos mortales sacrifican a otros humanos en nombre de los dioses ¿Qué me dice al respecto?-.

-Lo que ya había dicho, algunas veces cometemos el error de dejarnos llevar por el poder que poseemos-.

-Creo entender lo que dice, pero no se a donde quiere llegar conmigo-.

-Tú eres mitad demonio y mitad humana, aceptaste tus emociones y sentimientos, pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzar tu máximo poder, algo que solo lograras si pasas la prueba del ultimo dios, pero primero debes pasar la mía-.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-No se trata de lo que debes hacer, sino de lo que debes descubrir y aprender-.

-Ahora si me duele la cabeza-dijo Pixie.

Slifer se rio y miro a Raven-Existen muchas verdades, pero tú debes aprender solo una, quizás sea la más importante, ya que los humanos ha depositado toda su confianza en nosotros y en el destino, creen que todo lo que nos pidan se cumplirá o que todo sucede porque así estaba escrito, tú debes descubrir la verdad-.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-.

-Eso ya depende de ti, pero si necesitas ayuda tienes a Pixie de tu lado-Raven miro a Pixie, quien la saludo con su mano sonriendo-pero, ya que disfrutas tanto de la lectura-Slifer alzo su garra y varios libros de distinta época, razas, culturas, etc. Aparecieron-te deseo buena suerte-.

Slifer desapareció y Pixie se acerco a los libros, subió a una columna de libros y se sentó.

-Vaya, tardaremos siglos en leerlos-.

-Desafortunadamente no tenemos siglos, así que hay que empezar cuanto antes-Raven tomo un domo egipcio para comenzar.

-Como digas-Pixie trato de levantar el libro en el que estaba sentada, pero era tan pesado que cayó al suelo siendo aplastada por el libro.

Al ver eso, Raven corrió y le quito el libro de encima, Pixie apareció con los ojos dándole vuelta.

-Cielos Raven, otra vez nos visitan tus emociones-dijo antes de caer al suelo noqueada.

**Mientras…..**

Astronema sobrevolaba el mar, se encontraba buscando una isla en especial, debía admitirlo, Atem fue muy astuto al esconder la última parte del mapa en esa isla.

Finalmente encontró la isla que buscaba, descendió y se vio rodeada por un ejército de mujeres guerreras, se trataban de las amazonas, la princesa del mal había llegado al hogar de Diana, mejor conocida como Wonderwoman.

La madre de Diana, la reina Hipólita avanzo al frente de sus tropas y encaro a la princesa.

-Criatura del mal, tu presencia enfurece a los dioses, vuelve de donde has venido y nunca vuelves-.

-Lo siento, pero no me iré sin mi premio, además, no le temo a los dioses del Olimpo, ellos pueden ser muy valientes al jugar con la vida de los mortales, pero son unos cobardes para enfrentar al rey de las tinieblas-.

-Solo te lo diré una vez más, márchate y no te haremos daño-.

-No me diga, y dime ¿Cómo piensas vencerme cuando todos tus inútiles soldados están muertos de miedo?-.

Hipólita miro a sus tropas, efectivamente, aunque no abandonaban su posición, las amazonas daban claras señales de miedo, algunas temblaban, otras tenía el rostro pálido, las más valientes los disimulaban perfectamente, pero gotas de sudor bañaban sus rostros, Hipólita apretó los dientes y se lanzo al ataque seguida de sus tropas, la princesa del mal solo sonrió.

-Esto va a ser divertido-.

**En el mundo de los espíritus…..**

Raven continuaba leyendo libros, pero aun no comprendía nada de aquella verdad de la que Slifer tanto hablaba.

-Vaya, debo haber revisado más de cien libros y aun no encuentro nada-dijo Pixie.

-Apenas estas leyendo el primero y no encontraras nada leyendo "la telaraña de Charlotte"-.

Pixie se rio con inocencia-Lo siento, pero me gusta ese libro-.

-Me pregunto porque un dios tan sabio como Slifer tiene libros infantiles-.

-¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-Raven arqueo una ceja.

-Lo que el gran Slifer dijo, de los libros se aprende mucho, pero se aprende más de la vida, muchos de estos libros son más que eso, algunos narran la vida desde otro punto de vista, los libros infantiles son un ejemplo de eso, ya que en la telaraña de Charlotte se ve la vida desde el punto de vista de una cerdito y una araña, esa es una forma de obtener sabiduría, muchos humanos se creen sabios, pero no son totalmente sabios hasta que no sabes lo que es ver el mundo desde otros ojos, recuerda esto: no es sabio el que cree que sabe, sino aquel que se percato de su ignorancia. En mi opinión, de todos los sabios, que decían ser sabios y existieron a lo largo del tiempo, solo uno fue realmente un sabio: Sócrates, ya que el reconoció "solamente se que no se nada"-.

Raven miro a Pixie impresionada-Realmente eres una guía cuando te lo propones-.

-Soy tu espíritu guía, pero sigo siendo una hada que disfruta de las flores, del agua y de divertirse-Raven sonrió divertida-te ves muy linda cuando sonríes-.

Raven se sonrojo y se coloco su capucha-Hay que continuar-tomo otro libro egipcio, pero no importaba cuantos libros leyera, ninguno le daba una pista de lo que Slifer hablaba.

-Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Pixie.

-¿Cuál es?-.

-Medita-Raven miro a Pixie-si antes meditabas para bloquear tus emociones, ahora que las aceptaste puedes comunicarte con ellas mediante la meditación, tal vez sabiduría tenga una idea-.

-Sino te conociera bien, diría que es una buena idea-.

-Gracias-reacción-¡Oye!-.

Raven se sentó y comenzó a meditar, su mente viajo y se topo con sus emociones.

-Pixie es toda una genio-dijo alegría.

-¿Dónde esta sabiduría?-.

La emoción indicada apareció y el resto desapareció-Se a que viniste, pero me entristece decirte que no tengo idea de a que se refiere-.

-Debe haber algo que pasamos por alto-.

-Quizás debas mirar atrás-sugirió sabiduría.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-A veces para avanzar hay que mirar atrás, tal vez algo de lo que los otros dioses te enseñaron o dijeron pueda ayudarnos-.

Raven se quedo pensativa-Obelisk me enseño a aceptarlas e Isis a aceptar a amor, no veo algún patrón con la verdad que Slifer quiere que descubra-.

-Entonces debe ser algo que alguno de ellos haya dicho-.

Raven volvió a quedar pensativa, en su silencio, recordaba todo lo que vivió con los dioses, debía de haber pasado algo por alto, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

**En el templo…..**

Robin entrenaba duramente, llevaba ahí desde hace un rato, no había querido parar por ningún motivo, cuando se cansaba, su primer impulso fue descansar, pero luego recordaba a Astronema y lo fácil que los derroto, así que iniciaba de nuevo.

-Ese chico va a terminar matándose-dijo Cyborg.

-Quizás debamos hablar con él-dijo Star.

-Aunque lo hagamos no nos hará caso-dijo chico bestia.

-Pero….-.

-Star-intervino Itassis-en lugar de intentar hablar con él deberían seguir su ejemplo-el resto del equipo la miro con signos de interrogación-él sabe que aunque Raven esta entrenando, el poder de Astronema es muy grande, le preocupa el hecho de que si la sirviente es tan poderosa, que tanto será el amo, esta entrenando porque quiere ayudar a su amiga en esta batalla, no cree que sea justo dejarle tanta responsabilidad-

Los tres titanes vieron a su amigo, luego entre si y sonriendo fueron a entrenar, Itassis sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció fácilmente y miro el cielo.

-Solo espero que sea suficiente para detener esto-.

**En el mundo de los espíritus…**

Raven había vuelto a la realidad y ahora paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras Pixie la miraba sentada sobre otra columna de libros.

-Y ¿alguna idea?-.

-No, no entiendo, he repasado todo lo que los dioses me dijeron y nada me es útil-.

-Tal vez lo estas mirando mal-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Piensa en la diosa Isis, recuerda lo que te dijo respecto a cierta profecía-.

La hechicera comenzó a recordar las palabras de Isis.

-_"Tomaste muy en serio la profecía, sin pensar que siempre puede haber más de una solución"-._

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Raven.

-Esta más claro que el agua-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Bueno….la verdad no-Pixie rio con inocencia.

Raven tuvo que respirar hondo para no golpear a su pequeña amiga, no era el momento para bromas.

-Debo seguir pensando, Isis me dio una pista de lo que Slifer habla, pero no entiendo que quiere decir-.

-Tal vez que tú podías haber decidido-.

Raven miro a Pixie, esas palabras eran ciertas, ella pudo haber elegido su destino, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Toda su vida le dijeron que su destino era traer el fin del mundo, pero ahora…..

-Yo cause toda esa destrucción, no fue mi padre, fui yo, yo lo traje al mundo porque así lo decidí, él solo me manipulo, pero al final, yo decidí seguir con todo eso-.

De pronto la voz de Slifer se escucho-Por fin ves la verdad, todos somos responsables de nuestras decisiones, hacemos nuestros propios destinos-.

-Se que merezco un castigo y lo aceptare-.

-No habrá castigo-Slifer apareció-como muchos humanos, pones tu vida en manos del destino, pero todos son responsables de su propio destino, eligen su propio camino, su propio camino, su propia manera de vivir-.

-Yo no pude hacer eso-.

-Podías haberlo hecho, pero desde pequeña te dijeron que tu destino era liberar a tu padre y traer el fin del mundo, sin embargo, tú decidiste cambiar eso, elegiste pelear contra tu padre y triunfaste-.

-Pero mis amigos me ayudaron-.

-Ellos te mostraron el camino, pero al final, la decisión fue solo tuya-.

-Quisiera haber sabido eso antes-.

-Bueno, nunca se es tarde para aprender-.

-¿Me lo podría explicar?-.

Slifer miro a Raven-Por supuesto, usemos un ejemplo que acabas de presenciar recientemente, viste a Batman enfrentar al fantasma de su pasado, aquel hombre que mato a sus padres, viste que tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo y vengarse, pero al fina no lo hizo ¿sabes por que?-Raven negó con la cabeza-porque aprendió que la venganza no era la solución, el pudo haberlo matado, destrozarlo, hacerlo sufrir por lo que le hizo, pero no ¿Qué habría ganado con eso? Nada ¿Hubiera recuperado a sus padres? No, solo se convertiría en un agente de la venganza, tal como Espectro siempre lo quiso-.

-¿Espectro?-.

-Un fantasma que lucha para la justicia, pero sus métodos son algo….creo que extremos es la palabra adecuada, él esta convencido de que sin venganza no hay justicia, por esa razón intento convencer a Batman de que se vengara, pero me complace decir que Batman fue sabio y tomo la decisión correcta-.

Raven se quedo callada por unos minutos-Robin también perdió a su familia por un criminal ¿Qué paso con él?-.

-Tú amigo es un buen líder, pero es orgulloso y terco, siempre trata de superarse así mismo y demostrar que puede llegar a más, pero eso no fue lo que preguntaste, estar con Batman y con ustedes le hizo darse cuenta de que nada ganaría vengándose, la venganza nunca es la respuesta-.

-¿Mi padre no lo sabía?-pregunto Raven recordando que los dioses del Olimpo llevaron a la raza de demonios al borde de la extinción.

Slifer se quedo pensando-Una pregunta interesante, creo que no, Trigon se dejo llevar por la rabia de ver destruidos a sus hermanos por la corrupción de los dioses del Olimpo y fue cuando se unió a Drago-Pixie tembló-lo siento.

-Ya veo-Raven se sentía algo molesta, como es posible que algunos dioses se dejaran llevar por el poder que tienen.

-Es curiosa la naturaleza de todos los seres que poseen un gran poder, pero bueno, ya has aprendió todo lo que necesitabas de mí, es hora de seguir tu viaje-Slifer alzo su garra y un nuevo camino se abrió-sigue ese camino y te llevara hasta el último dios-.

-Gracias por todo-.

Raven comenzó a caminar seguida por Pixie, cuando Slifer la detuvo.

-Una cosa más, no te puedes ir sin la pista ¿verdad?-.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Raven y encaro a Slifer-Lo siento, creo que lo olvide-.

-Bueno, espero que recuerdes las otras dos pistas-Raven asintió-¿podrías decírmelas?-

-Como el agua: fría y tranquilizadora. Como la tierra: firme y estable-.

-Bien, esta es mi pista; como el aire: cambiante y relajante-.

-¿Qué? ¿Se trata de un planeta?-pregunto Pixie confundida.

-No, pero cuando pases la última prueba tendrás la última pista, te deseo buena suerte en tu viaje y recuerda, siempre actúa con sabiduría-.

Raven asintió y se marcho seguida por Pixie, Slifer desapareció y reapareció en un castillo de cristal junto con Obelisk e Isis.

-La chica va muy bien, ya llego hasta el último nivel-dijo Obelisk.

-Lo sabía, sabía que ella era nuestro rayo de esperanza-dijo Isis.

-Aun no podemos estar seguros, no olviden que aun le queda una tarea por cumplir-.

-Acepto sus emociones-.

-Acepto el amor-.

-Y ahora acaba de conocer la verdad, pero aun le queda una tarea y esa será la más difícil de todas-.

-Yo confió plenamente en ella, después de todo, si Atem y Lilith pudieron, Raven también podrá-.

-La diferencia entre ellos y Raven es que ninguno de los dos es descendiente de un demonio tan corrupto como Trigon-dijo Obelisk con dureza.

-Aun me cuestiono el no haber intervenido en ese momento-dijo Isis molesta.

-No podíamos y lo sabes bien, no nos esta permitido interferir en los asuntos de los mortales, hubiera sido muy poco sabio y los resultados habrían sido caóticos-dijo Slifer-esta situación es diferente, no hablamos de un demonio, hablamos del origen del mal y es necesario que brindemos toda nuestra ayuda-.

Una esfera apareció frente a los dioses, quienes se pusieron a su alrededor.

-Raven se acerca cada vez más al santuario de Ra-dijo Obelisk.

-El momento de la verdad se acerca-dijo Slifer.

-Buena suerte mi niña-.

**En la isla de las amazonas…..**

Se veían los rastros de una intensa batalla, todas las amazonas estaban en el suelo, algunas sangrando, otras inconsciente y algunas…

Tres amazonas cayeron bruscamente, una en el río, otra choco contra un árbol y la última se golpeo de cabeza contra una roca.

La reina Hipólita retrocedió mientras blandía su espada, no podía creerlo, todo su ejército vencido por una solo persona, quien era más pequeña que su hija.

-Vamos reina, esto ya es ridículo, he vencido a todo su ejército de mujeres guerreras ¿Por qué no me entrega el último pedazo del mapa? Hágalo y me iré de aquí-.

-Lo siento, pero los dioses ordenaron…-.

-Los dioses-Astronema soltó una risa burlona-habla de los mismos dioses que se sientan en el Olimpo y le dieron la espalda al mundo durante la gran guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, ellos no son dioses, son cobardes-.

Hipólita ataco a Astronema, la princesa detuvo el ataque con su mano y pateo a la reina en el estomago.

-Esto ya se volvió aburrido, quisiera quedarme y seguir jugando, pero tengo trabajo que hacer-una llama purpura apareció en su mano y golpeo a la reina Hipólita.

Tras eso, la princesa llego hasta la biblioteca de la isla, camino hasta donde estaban todos los libros egipcios, alzo su báculo y destruyo el lugar revelando la última parte del mapa del milenio, Astronema unió las cuatro partes y un mapa del mundo se formo.

-Ahora muéstrame donde están los artículos del milenio-ordeno y seis ojos egipcios aparecieron en distintas partes del mundo-el más cercano es el ojo del milenio, esta a unos 365000 kilómetros de aquí, perfecto-.

Con el mapa completo, Astronema abandono la isla para ir por el segundo artículo del milenio.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, ahora Raven se dirige con el último dios, pero la malvada Astronema ya completo el mapa y ahora va por los artículos, la verdadera guerra apenas va a comenzar._

**Bjlauri: **_aun falta mucho para que comiencen su relación, pero muy pronto Raven terminara su entrenamiento y su verdadero poder será liberado, por el momento debe darse prisa, ya que Astronema va por el segundo artículo y el resto de los titanes deberá prepararse para enfrentarla, si me permites preguntar ¿eres una mujer? No te ofendas, pero los nombres de usuario no me dicen mucho y a mí ya me han confundido con una chica más de una vez jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_la patrulla también va a tener su participación, pero yo me refería a otro grupo de héroes, por petición de mi buen amigo Toaneo07, aunque aun no aparecerán, hasta más adelante, lo de BatmanXWonderwoman quedo algo aclarado cuando los convierten en niños y linterna verde le dice a Batman "tú novia tiene mal carácter". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_hola, pasemos a tus dudas:_

_La madre de Raven era una hechicera del bien de una comunidad llamada Azarath, pero Trigon la uso para sus malévolos planes tal como a su hija, junto con Azarath fue destruida por Trigon._

_Ellos siguen ahí porque están esperando a su amiga, ya que aunque no podían ir al menos podrían esperarla._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente, ese capítulo me encanta, porque me hace pensar respecto a cierto asunto que le paso a mi familia hace ya algún tiempo, por unos meses solo pensé en hacer pagar al maldito que daño a mi familia, pero tras ver ese capítulo pude ver que la venganza nunca soluciona nada, es increíble como te puede influenciar una serie ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me encanto los dos capítulos, ahorita voy a comentar el 5to. Va muy interesante y francamente ya quiero leer los próximos, respondiendo a tu pregunta, primero Raven debe pasar por su última prueba, descifrar el enigma y regresar al mundo mortal, pero ya tengo planeado como los van a conocer y como va a ser el primer encuentro entre chico bestia y Hulk, y luego entre Hulk y Cyborg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Bjlauri, Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	7. Enfrenta tu miedo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Raven ha pasado por las tres pruebas anteriores y ahora deberá enfrentarse a aquello que más teme, pero deberá recordar cierta frase que el dios le dirá._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 Enfrenta tu miedo.**

**Dragón alado de Ra.**

Pixie volaba frente a Raven, se detenía debes en cuando se detenía y comía un pedazo de nube ante la intriga de Raven.

-¿Comen nubes?-.

-No realmente-dijo mientras masticaba otro pedazo-aquí en el mundo de los espíritus no comemos lo mismo que ustedes, comemos pasteles, helado, panqueques, todo hecho de nubes, quedan muy suavecitos-arranco un pedazo y se lo dio a Raven-toma, pruébalo-.

Raven se comió el pedazo-No esta mal-.

-Lastima que no podemos seguir comiendo, ya casi llegamos con el último dios-.

Llegaron hasta un lugar rodeado por llamas rojas y azules, Raven se sentía muy a gusto, el fuego pasaba por su cuerpo dándole una sensación de calidez que nunca había experimentado.

-El fuego no solo es destrucción-dijo una voz.

El último dios hizo su aparición, se trataba de un dragón amarillo de ojos rojos, con un medallón azul en su cabeza, sus brazos eran largos y terminaban en dos manos con tres poderosas garras, tenía una larga y poderosa cola y sus alas poseían plumas.

-Yo soy el dragón alado de Ra, dios del fuego, señor del sol, guardián del valor y del honor-.

-Valor y honor, estoy algo intrigada-dijo Raven.

-No deberías, ya que tu prueba consiste en enfrentar aquello a lo que más le temes, dime joven hechicera ¿a que le temes?-.

-Yo no le temo a nada-.

-Todos los seres vivos le temen a algo, no importa lo que digan; el guerrero más valiente no es aquel que no le teme a nada, sino aquel que esta dispuesto a enfrentar lo que más teme-.

-Pero yo…-.

-Una vez reconociste que tenías miedo, ahora ¿Por qué no puedes volver a reconocerlo? Eres humana y el miedo es algo natural, todos le tememos a algo, no importa si somos héroes o villanos, siempre hay algo a lo que le tememos. Debes aceptar el miedo y solo entonces podrás enfrentarlo-Raven asintió-entonces dime ¿a que le temes más que nada?-.

Raven se quedo en silencio, pensó en su padre, en Drago, en la película de terror que el chico bestia les hizo ver, pero nada de eso era comparado con su mayor temor.

-A mi misma, le temo a esa parte de mí que es un demonio, ya que puede traer destrucción y muerte-.

-Bien contestado, es hora de que tú demonio interior y tú se enfrenten-.

-Disculpe majestad-intervino Pixie-¿no es algo…extremo?-.

-Si Raven quiere alcanzar el máximo poder debe hacerlo-Raven agacho la cabeza insegura-¿crees poder hacerlo?-.

-Lo….intentare-los ojos de Ra brillaron de gusto.

**Mientras…**

Astronema llego al coliseo romano o lo que quedaba de ese lugar tras el paso de los años.

-Según el mapa del milenio, el primer artículo del milenio esta aquí-una imagen del segundo artículo apareció-el ojo del milenio-la princesa camino por todo el lugar y encontró una pared que tenía el ojo egipcio-lo encontré-Astronema se acerco y alzo su mano-el ojo del milenio es…-.

Apenas lo toco, recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica, la princesa grito de dolor y cuando finalmente pudo soltarlo salió dispara hasta el otro extremo del coliseo.

-¿Qué? No puedo tocarlo-.

-Ya me lo esperaba-se escucho la voz de su amo-Atem protegió los artículos del milenio con magia de la luz, aquellos que posean el poder de las tinieblas no pueden tocarlos-.

-Esa información me hubiera sido útil antes-.

-Cuida tu lengua-.

-Lo siento amo-.

-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda tocarlo, alguien que posea el poder de la luz y la oscuridad en su corazón-.

-Creo conocer a la persona indicada-Astronema abandono el coliseo y se dirigió a los E.U.

**En el mundo de los espíritus….**

Ra llevo a Raven hasta una plataforma, en cada esquina había un monumento que terminaba en punta y con el ojo dibujado.

-Ponte en el centro-Raven lo hizo-en cuanto te lance una pequeña llamarada aparecerá tu parte demonio, lo demás dependerá de ti, pero antes debo decirte algo que puede ayudarte-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Antes debo advertirte que si fallas, tal vez nunca vuelvas al mundo de los mortales ¿aun quieres seguir?-Raven asintió-bien, debes saber que lo que ella quiere, no es lo que desea-dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Pixie.

-Raven debe resolverlo y si tiene éxito aun le quedara una prueba. Bien, comencemos-Ra disparo una pequeña flama contra Raven-buena suerte-dijo retirándose.

Raven recibió la flama y sintió como algo abandonaba su cuerpo, una sombra maligna apareció y comenzó a tomar forma.

-Finalmente has decidido enfrentarme-dijo una voz diabólica.

Raven miro y se topo con una replica suya, solo que esta era pura maldad, su piel era roja y brillaban las marcas de su padre, tenía cuatro ojos, el cabello blanco y largo, colmillos largos y afilados, sus uñas parecían garras y como vestimenta, ropa de vampiresa.

-Supongo que tú eres yo en un mal día-.

-Yo no soy tú, yo soy la verdadera Raven, soy tu verdadera naturaleza y ahora, gracias al tonto de Ra soy libre-.

-No creo que ese sea el plan de Ra-.

-No me importa cual sea su plan, ya soy libre, por fin podré tomar mi lugar como reina de todos los mortales-.

-Y acaso crees que Drago te lo permitirá-.

La demonesa rio-Tonta, primero me encargare de su sirvienta, sin ella en el camino, nada liberara al rey y no tendré impedimentos para completar mi ambición-.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo-Raven se puso en guardia.

-Inténtalo, pero solo eres mi lado débil-la demonesa abrió su boca y disparo una poderosa llamarada, Raven apenas puedo esquivarlo, pero no pudo esquivar un golpe del puño de su lado malvado-¿lo ves? Eres débil, como esos mortales que llamas amigos, no puedes conmigo-.

-¡Raven!-Pixie trato de intervenir, pero la demonesa la encerró en una esfera de fuego, no sin antes lanzarle algo a Raven.

-Hada entrometida, después de me encargare de ti-.

Raven recibió lo que Pixie le lanzo, se trataba de una pequeña espada, cuando Raven la sujeto, la espada aumento su tamaño hasta ser un arma real, Raven la sujeto del mango y encaro a la demonesa.

-¿Así que quieres jugar? Que divertido-hizo aparecer una espada de fuego-bueno, juguemos-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

**En el templo….**

Itassis se levanto con brusquedad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Star preocupada.

Itassis no contesto, solo miraba hacia la nada, después de un rato hablo-Se acerca, la princesa Astronema se acerca a su ciudad-.

-¿Qué?-Robin miro a Itassis-¿esta segura?-.

Itassis asintió-Llegara en 30 minutos, máximo-.

-Entonces sabe lo que tiene que hacer-dijo Cyborg-debe enviarnos devuelta-.

-Si van a enfrentarla serán destruidos-.

-Y sino vamos, la ciudad y miles de personas inocentes podrían morir-dijo Robin.

-Es muy peligroso, Raven no ha terminado su entrenamiento y sin ella no tienen oportunidad-.

-No importa lo que diga, iremos con o sin su ayuda-dijo Robin.

Itassis miro a los titanes, esos jóvenes estaban determinados a pelear contra la princesa del mal, finalmente tomo una decisión, solo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

**En el mundo de los espíritus….**

Raven choco contra una columna, la demonesa lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero la hechicera consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo.

-No esta nada mal, pero sigues siendo débil-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

-Por favor, tu poder provenía de nuestro padre, yo provengo de él, yo soy tu poder y ahora que soy libre, todo ese poder es mío-la demonesa alzo su mando y disparo una bola de fuego.

Raven conjuro un escudo y pudo desviar el ataque ante la sorpresa de la demonesa.

-Parece que te equivocaste, es verdad que mis poderes provenían de ti, pero ahora mis emociones y yo estamos más unidas que nunca-.

-Niña tonta, te aplastare a ti y a tus débiles emociones-.

Desde lo alto, los cuatro dioses observaban la batalla.

-Parece que aun no entiende de que se trata esta prueba-dijo Obelisk.

-No me sorprende, toda su vida ha odiado ese lado demoniaco, después de todo, por culpa de esa parte la separaron de su madre-dijo Slifer.

-Algo por lo que ningún niño debería pasar-dijo Isis-pero yo tengo fe en Raven y se que ella descubrirá a tiempo la verdad de este reto-.

-Y luego deberá pasar por la última prueba, aquella que determinara si todo sirvió de algo-dijo Ra.

Raven lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero la demonesa lo bloqueo con su brazo y luego la pateo.

-Que imagen tan patética eres, mírate, humillada, suplicando clemencia, de pie ¡De pie! Para que pueda volver a derrotarte-.

Raven se levanto y miro desafiante a su contrincante-No me vas a derrotar-.

-Por favor, si yo soy el poder que existía en ti, yo soy tú mayor temor, yo soy tu verdadero yo-.

-Eso no es cierto, hace poco hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero los dioses me enseñaron que yo puedo ser quien decida ser-.

-¿Los dioses? Te refieres a los mismos dioses que llevaron a nuestra raza al borde de la extinción ¿a esos dioses te refieres?-pregunto furiosa.

-Los dioses egipcios nunca estuvieron de acuerdo, eso fue por obra de los dioses del Olimpo-.

-Eres una gran TONTA-la demonesa contraataco, golpeo el abdomen de Raven y la chica comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Raven!-grito Pixie desde la esfera-¡Vamos! ¡Tu puedes!-.

-Tonta hada, esta débil humana nunca podrá contra mí, porque yo soy un ser totalmente superior-Raven alzo la mirada y recibió una patada de la demonesa-pero, aunque yo sea un ser superior, sigo siendo una parte de ti, soy tu más fervientes y oscuros deseos-sujeto a Raven del cabello-y se a quien deseas más que a nadie-le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y Raven calló jadeando-así que tal vez lo deje con vida, si, ese mortal servirá para cumplir todos mis caprichos, lo único que lamento, es que no estarás aquí para verlo-.

-No lo harás-dijo Raven.

-¿No hare que?-.

-No convertirás a Robin en un juguete-los ojos de Raven brillaron de color blanco y luego todo su cuerpo-yo no lo ¡Permitiré!-.

Un gran destello blanco cubrió el lugar, la demonesa se protegió, pero luego fue atacada repetidamente por Raven, recibía los golpes de la hechicera en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo es posible que una débil humana me este dando una paliza?-.

-Te lo dije, no soy una debilucha-Raven volvió al ataque.

La demonesa no podía hacer nada para defenderse, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron y era ese demonio quien estaba en problemas, desde la esfera, Pixie animaba a Raven.

-¡Eso es! ¡Dale duro mi brujita! ¡Un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo! ¡Y luego el tradicional 1,2 y el 3,4 y el 5,6!-.

La demonesa retrocedió, mientras jadeaba exhausta.

-¿Ahora lo ves? Aun cuando mis poderes provengan de ti, sigo siendo la misma de siempre, soy Raven, hija de la hechicera Arella y una joven titán-.

La demonesa apretó los puños y agacho la cabeza mientras temblaba de rabia.

-No…..no seré humillada…..no seré derrotada….por una…una… ¡Mortal!-.

La demonesa arremetió contra Raven, la hechicera la espero con tranquilidad, mientras empuñaba la espada.

La demonesa preparo sus garras para atacar y Raven la espada, finalmente ambas chocaron y lanzaron sus respectivos ataques liberando una gran cantidad de energía de la luz y la oscuridad, el impacto fue tal que Pixie tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, cuando los pudo abrir, contemplo el resultado.

Las dos Raven estaban dándose la espalda, cada una en posición de ataque, finalmente la demonesa cayó al suelo vencida.

-¡Lo lograste!-grito Pixie, mientras la esfera de fuego desaparecía

Ya libre, voló y se coloco en el hombro de Raven, desde donde beso la mejilla de la hechicera sonrojándola.

-No hagas eso-.

-Lo siento-.

Raven camino hacia la demonesa, quien se dio la vuelta, aun en el suelo, y encaro a la hechicera con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, has ganado ¿Qué esperas? ¡Acábame! ¿Es lo que querías no? ¡Anda! ¡Destrúyeme!-Raven alzo la espada, mientras Pixie se alejaba, pasaron los minutos y Raven no atacaba-¿Por qué dudas? ¡Hazlo! Quiero que lo hagas-.

Esa última frase hizo reaccionar a Raven, quien recordó las palabras de Ra, aquellas que según él, le ayudarían a superar esa prueba.

_-"Lo que ella quiere, no es lo que desea"-._

_-"No es lo que desea"-_Raven al fin lo comprendía, comprendía muy bien que era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Raven?-Pixie se preocupo al no ver reacción de su amiga.

-No lo haré-dijo la hechicera, tanto Pixie como la demonesa quedaron atónitas, de esta última desapareció todo rastro de sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Pixie perpleja.

-Simple-Raven miro a la demonesa-porque lo que ella quiere, no es lo que desea-la demonesa miro a Raven algo asustada-ella dice que quiere que la destruya, pero realmente no es lo que deseas, tú no quieres ser destruida, solo quieres lo que todos queremos: existir-.

La demonesa ahora temblaba, pero aun así trato de mostrarse firme-Que tonterías, tú no me quieres, lo único que te interesa es eliminarme….-.

-Ya no-.

-¿Qué?-.

Raven le sonrió a la demonesa y hablo con toda sinceridad-Ya no quiero destruirte, quiero lo mismo que tú: existir. Juntas podemos hacer muchas cosas, ya que somos parte de un mismo ser-le ofreció su mano.

La demonesa dudo, pero finalmente acepto y sujeto la mano de Raven, la levanto y al instante aparecieron las emociones de Raven.

-Todas somos una-dijo todas y se unieron en Raven.

-Gracias-dijo la demonesa antes de desaparecer, pero Raven vio que la demonesa sonreía con calidez y derramaba una pequeña lágrima.

Cuando todo paso, Pixie subió al hombro de Raven.

-Cielos, realmente eres una chica muy especial-.

-No realmente, ella quería exactamente lo mismo que yo: vivir-.

-Por eso has pasado-Ra apareció y se acerco a Raven-lograste dominar tu miedo y no solo eso, descubriste que aquello a lo que más le temías también tenía miedo-.

Raven agacho la cabeza-No puedo creerlo, por mucho tiempo creí que mi lado demoniaco era una maldición y ahora resulta que…no puedo creer que los monjes de Azarath me lo ocultaran-.

-Ellos no te lo ocultaron, simplemente te enseñaron lo que a ellos les enseñaron, no puedes culparlos por eso-.

-Creo que no-.

-Además, siempre pudiste haber hablado con Pixie, me extraña que ella no hubiera hecho nada-.

-Tuvimos ciertas dificultades-dijo Pixie sonriendo nerviosamente.

Raven suspiro-Supongo que ya he terminado mi entrenamiento-.

-Efectivamente, ahora debemos ver si todo sirvió de algo, debes resolver nuestro acertijo-.

-Estoy lista-.

-Bien, esta es tu última pista; como el fuego: cálido y vivo-.

Pixie se rasco la cabeza-¿Si es un planeta?-.

Ra se rio-Es hora de demostrar si todo lo que te enseñamos sirvió de algo, si resuelves el acertijo volverás a tu mundo y debes darte prisa-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Tu ciudad y tus amigos corren peligro; observa-.

Ra hizo aparecer un espejo de fuego y Raven observo su ciudad, Jump City.

**Jump City….**

La gente caminaba y hacía sus deberes diarios con toda naturalidad, cuando una explosión se escucho, el Dr. Luz había vuelto y ahora estaba robando el banco.

-Esto es maravilloso, los titanes no están y nadie puede evitar que me lleve todo este botín-.

El Dr. Luz abandono el banco con varios sacos llenos de dinero, cuando salió se topo con una mujer pelirroja, al verla, sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

-Hola preciosa-.

La mujer sonrió y disparo un relámpago contra el doctor, quien lo recibió en el pecho.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar, necesito atraer a esos jóvenes titanes-.

Astronema se elevo y comenzó a destruir la ciudad, la gente huía aterrada, la policía llego y saco sus armas.

-¡Alto! ¡Ríndase o abriremos fuego!-.

-No me diga-.

Astronema alzo su báculo y disparo varios relámpagos, la policía comenzó a correr aterrada, mientras la princesa sonreía triunfal.

**En el mundo espiritual…**

-¡No! Tengo que detenerla-.

-Aun no puedes ir, debes completar tu tarea-.

-Pero….-.

-Se que no es el momento adecuado, pero sino lo haces no podrás ir a ayudar a tus amigos y aunque pudieras salir no podrían vencer a Astronema, además, tienes que ver algo-.

Raven volvió a observar el espejo.

**Jump City….**

La princesa se elevo y disparo bolas de fuego purpura.

-¿Por qué esos héroes no vienen a salvar su ciudad?-.

Un grito llamo la atención de la princesa, volteo y vio como un pedazo de un edifico caía en dirección de una niña de 7 años.

Olvidando su misión, voló y destruyo ese pedazo ante el asombro de Raven.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Astronema.

-Si, gracias-.

-No es seguro que estés aquí, vete lo más lejos que puedas-.

La niña asintió, pero antes de irse, le dio un abrazo a Astronema y un beso en la mejilla, tras eso, la pequeña emprendió la retirada, mientras Astronema se tocaba la mejilla donde recibió el beso.

**Mundo espiritual…**

-Astronema salvo a una niña-Raven estaba confundida y asombrada.

-¿La princesa salvo a una niña? ¿La gran mala tiene corazón?-Pixie estaba igual o más confundida que Raven.

-Algo que deben saber es que no siempre fue quien es ahora-dijo Ra-hace 5000 años era una persona normal, pero un día, sucedió algo que la hizo pasarse al lado de Drago, toda humanidad desapareció de su corazón o eso creímos, ya que la poca bondad que le queda la demuestra protegiendo a las pequeñas niñas-.

-¿Por qué solo a las niñas pequeñas?-.

-Eso es algo que tú debes descubrir, pero primero debes concentrarte en el acertijo, te dejare solo por el momento para que te concentres mejor, pero debes apresurarte, ya que aunque Astronema tiene piedad con las niñas pequeñas, no muestra la misma piedad con el resto de la humanidad y sigue siendo un gran peligro-Ra volvió con el resto de los dioses.

Raven se quedo en silencio, Pixie la miro por un rato hasta que la hechicera hablo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos un acertijo que resolver-.

-Esto lista compañera-.

**Jump City…**

Astronema aun tenía la mano en su mejilla, pero su otra mano formo un puño mientras temblaba de rabia, finalmente miro a todos con ira y continúo con su destrucción.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritaron.

La princesa volteo y se topo con los jóvenes titanes, al menos, con 4 de ellos; Robin, Starfire, chico bestia y Cyborg.

-Finalmente-Astronema sonrió y encaro a los 4 titanes.

Y mientras Raven trataba de resolver el acertijo, el resto del equipo se preparaba para una batalla que no podrían ganar sin su amiga.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, finalmente Raven completo su entrenamiento, pero ahora debe resolver el acertijo de los dioses y debe darse prisa ¿ustedes ya dieron con la respuesta?_

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_de hecho, van a participar los vengadores: Iron man, Hulk, Avispa, hombre hormiga, Thor, capitán América y pantera negra, no será exactamente así, pero te aseguro que será cómico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_cierto, la venganza nunca es la respuesta y aunque digamos que nos sentimos mejor, la verdad es que solo nos destruimos, la venganza nunca es la solución, además, los seres humanos deben aprender a hacerse responsables de sus propias decisiones, sin culpar a Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí esta la ultima pista ¿aun crees que es lo que piensas? Averígualo en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jinx: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca he sido bueno para los cálculos y los números, además, no sabía eso, cada día se aprende algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_voy a tratar de poner a la mayor cantidad de vengadores posibles, eso tenlo por seguro, por cierto, vas muy bien, estoy seguro que mañana tendré el capítulo 8 de tu fic, otra cosa, en algunos capítulos más aparecerán los vengadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Jinx y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	8. Una respuesta, un poder liberado

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras el resto de los titanes lucha con la princesa del mal, Raven deberá apresurarse en resolver el enigma de los dioses si quiere llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Una respuesta, un poder liberado.**

Astronema miro fijamente a los titanes, quienes se pusieron en guardia, Cyborg apuntando con su cañón sónico y Starfire con bolas de energía en sus manos.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran-dijo Astronema sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que faltaba alguien-un momento ¿Dónde esta la hechicera?-.

-Cuatro vs uno ¿Por qué quieres que sean 5?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Tontos, aunque los 5 peleen juntos, el resultado no será diferente al de la última vez-.

-Dinos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Robin.

-No es de tu incumbencia niño, solo necesito la ayuda de la joven hechicera, así que díganme donde esta o sufran toda mi ira-.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta-desafió Robin.

-Los seres humanos son tan estúpidos-Astronema lanzo un relámpago y los titanes saltaron.

-¡Titanes ataquen!-.

Los titanes se lanzaron contra Astronema, quien solo los espero sonriendo.

**Mundo espiritual….**

-La pelea comenzó-dijo Pixie-y no creo que termine bien para tus amigos-.

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras no resuelva el acertijo-Raven estaba en posición de meditación.

-No es un acertijo, es un enigma ¿Qué cosa puede ser como el fuego, aire, tierra y agua, todo al mismo tiempo?-.

-No solo eso, mejor pregúntate ¿Qué puede ser cálido, vivo, cambiante, relajante, firme, estable, fría y tranquilizadora?-.

-Ahora si me duele la cabeza-.

-En realidad no es tan complicado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Raven miro a Pixie-Mira, todas esas cosas parecen complicadas, pero no lo son, no mucho realmente, son parte de una misma cosa, como lo somos mis emociones y yo-.

-Cielos, ahora estoy menos confundida-.

Raven sonrió-Ahora lo que debemos preguntarnos es que-.

Desde lo alto, los dioses observaban a Raven y grande fue su asombro al escuchar la rápida deducción de su enigma.

-Es una chica muy lista-dijo Slifer.

-Esa es mi niña-Isis miraba a Raven con orgullo total.

-Pero aun no ha dado con la respuesta-les recordó Obelisk.

-Y el tiempo se le acaba, ya que sus amigos están teniendo dificultades al enfrentar a Astronema-dijo Ra.

Un grito llamo la atención de Raven, quien volteo al espejo y vio a su amiga Starfire chocar contra un edificio, seguida por un rinoceronte verde.

-No-la mirada de Raven se lleno de preocupación.

**Jump City…**

Cyborg disparo varios misiles, pero Astronema los esquivo haciendo unos movimientos muy parecidos a una danza, luego salto y se puso frente al rostro de Cyborg.

-No has aprendido la lección-dijo golpeándolo con su báculo.

La princesa sonrió y encaro al líder de los titanes, quien saco su bastón y se puso en guardia.

-Por favor niño, ya hemos tenido este combate antes-.

-No importa lo que me pase, no permitiré que liberes a Drago-.

Astronema miro a Robin con algo de admiración, pero luego cambio a una mirada burlona-Debes sentirte muy valiente en pronunciar el nombre que muchos temen-.

-No le temo a tu amo-.

-Pues deberías, no importa cuan malos hayan sido los villanos que has enfrentado, ninguno se compara con mi amo, él no es un villano, es el origen del mal, es el rey de toda la oscuridad-.

-Pues entonces es hora de que alguien ilumine su reino-.

Robin ataco a la princesa, pero Astronema sujeto el bastón de Robin, quien comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo que hacía tratando de liberarse.

-Encantador-dijo pateándolo-pero tus intentos son mediocres-.

Dos rayos aparecieron de la nada, uno celeste y otro verde, ambos golpearon a la princesa, quien solo retrocedió sin el menor daño, luego un elefante arremetió contra Astronema, quien dio un salto y se paro sobre un poste de luz.

-Amigo Robin ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starfire preocupada.

-Si, pero aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

-Ustedes 4 son patéticos-Astronema alzo su báculo y varios relámpagos cayeron del cielo.

**Mundo espiritual….**

Raven golpeo el espejo llena de impotencia-Tengo que ayudarlos, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras este aquí-.

Pixie miro a Raven con preocupación, luego su mirada cambio a una de determinación.

-Raven, quiero que dejes de ver el espejo y te concentres en el enigma-Raven miro a Pixie-como tu espíritu guía, te aconsejo que sigas buscando la respuesta de este gran enigma, ya que quedarte viendo la pelea y sintiéndote impotente no servirá de nada, así que ¡Ponte a trabajar!-.

Raven miro a Pixie con una gota en la cabeza, asintió y volvió a su trabajo de resolver ese enigma, siendo observada por Pixie, quien estaba llena de orgullo.

-Ay, a veces hay que ser un poco dura-dijo y comenzó a tararear una canción.

**Jump City….**

Las calles explotaban debido a la gran batalla que se libraba, los titanes estaban en problemas, ya que no podían pelear con todas sus fuerzas con Astronema debido a la gran destrucción que causaban en la ciudad.

-¡Titanes, tenemos que llevar a Astronema lejos de la ciudad!-.

Starfire se llevo a Robin, chico bestia se convirtió en pterodáctilo y sujeto a Cyborg de los hombros, luego comenzaron a alejarse de la ciudad. Astronema los vio y comenzó a seguirlos. La persecución llego hasta un desierto a no más 150 kilómetros de la ciudad.

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué tan lejos quieres ir?-pregunto Cyborg.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Aquí podemos pelear sin temor!-.

Los titanes descendieron, pero se dieron cuenta de un detalle.

-Oigan ¿Dónde esta la bruja?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Atrás de ti-dijo una voz fría.

Chico bestia giro y se topo con el rostro de Astronema, dio un salto asustado y se coloco junto a sus amigos, los cuales se pusieron en guardia, mientras la princesa sonreía.

-Supongo que ya pueden pelear con toda libertad, aquí no hay gusanos que puedan salir heridos-esa revelación asombro a los titanes.

-Espera ¿sabías lo que tramábamos?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Por supuesto, ustedes son los típicos héroes que no quieren que gente inocente salga lastimada, son iguales a Atem y a su consejo del milenio, pero deben saber que nadie es inocente-.

-Si en verdad crees eso ¿Por qué no intentaste detenernos?-pregunto Robin confundido.

Astronema cerró los ojos y aun manteniendo su sonrisa hablo-Bueno, creí que sería educado dejarlos seguir con su patético plan, además, debo evitar lastimar a todos los gusanos que me sean posibles, ya que cuando mi amo surja ellos serán su banquete de bienvenida-.

-No si nosotros te detenemos malvada-bramo Starfire.

-Pueden intentarlo, pero como van las cosas creo que terminare con ustedes en solo 10 minutos-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-replico Robin.

Nuevamente los titanes se lanzaron al ataque, la princesa mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo.

**Mundo espiritual…**

-Oh oh-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Raven.

-No, nada, sigue con tu trabajo-Pixie miro el espejo, ella sabía que Astronema podía acabar con los titanes en los 10 minutos que dijo y si no le decía nada a Raven, era para no preocuparla.

-Mis amigos están en peligro ¿verdad?-.

Pixie agacho la cabeza y miro a Raven-Si, Astronema les dio solo 10 minutos y si ella se lo propone puede acabarlos en ese tiempo-.

Raven miro el espejo llena de preocupación-No, tengo que hacer algo-.

-No puedes, primero….-.

-¡Ya lo se!-grito Raven golpeando furiosa el espejo, Pixie retrocedió asustada.

**Desierto….**

Chico bestia cayó al suelo, se levanto y se transformo en un Tyrannosaurus rex, rugió y arremetió contra Astronema.

-Que patético-Astronema comenzó a saltar esquivando los ataques del chico verde, quien trataba de morderla-eres muy lento, vamos, alcánzame-.

Chico bestia lanzo una poderosa mordida, pero Astronema trabo su mandíbula con su báculo.

-Me aburres-con una sonrisa siniestra lanzo una llama purpura a la boca del chico bestia, quien lanzo un gemido lleno de dolor, la princesa aprovecho eso y lo derribo con su báculo.

-¡Chico bestia!-grito Starfire.

Chico bestia cayó al suelo inconsciente, Astronema le puso un pie en el pecho y miro al resto de los titanes.

-¿Quién sigue?-.

Los ojos de Starfire brillaron y comenzó a disparar contra Astronema, quien hizo girar su báculo a gran velocidad, de esa forma, el báculo sirvió de escudo y bloqueo todos los ataques de la taramaniana.

La princesa bostezo llena de aburrimiento y disparo un relámpago con su otra mato, Starfire logro protegerse con sus brazos, pero aun así, el ataque la derribo, se incorporo y se puso en guardia.

-No eres de este planeta ¿Por qué peleas por el?-.

-La respuesta es simple, porque este es mi hogar-Starfire lanzo una patada, pero la princesa lo bloqueo con su mano y luego la golpeo en pleno rostro.

Antes de que Starfire se levantara, Astronema puso su palma frente al rostro de le pelirroja y sonriendo, disparo una esfera de color púrpura contra la chica, quien quedo fuera de combate.

-Van dos, quedan dos-.

-¡Boya!-.

Cyborg disparo con su cañón sónico, pero Astronema detuvo el ataque solo con su mano.

-Lindo intento, pero no lo suficientemente bueno-.

Cyborg apretó los dientes y ataco, la princesa esquivaba todos sus ataques con suma facilidad, Cyborg retrocedió y disparo misiles, Astronema los destruyo usando su báculo, luego puso su dedo índice en el pecho de Cyborg y libero una pequeña, peor letal descarga.

Cyborg cayó de rodillas y Astronema acerco su rostro-Eres bueno, pero yo soy mucho mejor-lo siguiente que el titán vio fue el puño de Astronema antes de quedar noqueado.

La princesa sonrió y comenzó a mirar para todos lados-Ahora, ¿Dónde esta el último?-.

Un disco cayó a sus pies, el cual exploto y la derribo, pero rápidamente se levanto.

-Parece que si pude sorprenderte-dijo Robin sonriendo-y si pude hacer eso, entonces también puedo vencerte-.

Astronema sonrió-No te emociones tanto por un golpe de suerte, solo me confié un poco y no es para menos, después de todo, he aplastado a cada insecto que me ha desafiado en este mundo-.

Robin apretó los puños y se lanzo sobre Astronema, iniciando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para deleite de Astronema.

**Mundo espiritual…**

La preocupación de Raven iba en aumento, ver a sus amigos ser vencidos con facilidad y sin poder hacer nada la estaba acabando, y ahora, veía a su amigo enfrentarse a esa malvada solo.

-No-.

Raven vio como Robin intentaba patear a Astronema, pero la princesa detuvo el ataque y lo golpeo en el estomago, luego lo pateo en la barbilla y sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Robin-.

Pixie también miraba llena de preocupación, si el equipo de Raven moría, entonces todo lo que los dioses hicieron habría sido en vano.

Lo que siguió solo empeoro la situación, ya que Raven comenzaba a temblar, vieron como la princesa sujetaba nuevamente a Robin del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeaba repetidamente en el estomago.

-Déjalo…..-un golpe en el rostro-por favor….-un golpe en el estomago-ya no…-un rodillazo en el abdomen-no más…-un golpe en la barbilla, esta vez, Robin comenzó a sangrar-para….-un golpe más en el estomago, lo que provoco que Robin escupiera sangre-detente…..detente…. ¡Basta!-.

Si poder soportarlo más, Raven cayó de rodillas y golpeo lo que fuera el suelo repetidamente, mientras gritaba.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Díganme! ¿Cómo puedo salvarlos? ¿Qué esperan que haga?-.

Pixie miro a Raven sin saber que hacer ni que decir, de pronto, de los ojos de Raven, aparecieron dos lágrimas de cada ojo, las cuales bajaron por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, donde formaron una sola gota, la cual cayó al suelo, en cuanto lo toco, el lugar comenzó a brillar.

-¡Haz acertado!-dijeron cuatro voces y los dioses egipcios aparecieron frente a Raven, Pixie se escondió detrás de la chica.

-Como el agua, fría y tranquilizadora-.

-Como la tierra, firme y estable-.

-Como el aire, cambiante y relajante-.

-Como el fuego, cálido y vivo-.

Isis se acerco a Raven-Una lágrima es todo eso, ya que puede existir de distintas formas-.

-Además de ser la mayor representación de las emociones-agrego Slifer.

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado-dijo Obelisk.

-Haz pasado la prueba final, claramente ya no hay nada que enseñarte, ya puedes irte-Ra abrió un portal-vuelve a tu mundo y salva a tus amigos, y recuerda, si necesitas contactarnos, solo medita y nosotros te hablaremos-.

Raven asintió y camino hacia el portal, pero primero volteo y miro a los dioses-Gracias por todo-finalmente cruzo el portal, siempre seguida por su fiel amiga.

-Suerte hija-dijo Isis.

**Desierto…..**

Astronema se canso de jugar y pateo a Robin hasta estrellarlo en el suelo, luego lo sujeto de su cuello.

-Peleaste con valor niño, pero al final, solo fuiste un gusano debilucho-Robin no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba demasiado cansado-pero soy una persona muy amable y por eso te daré un final rápido y sin dolor-Astronema alzo su otra mano dándole la forma de un cuchillo-hasta nunca-.

La princesa lanzo el ataque, pero antes de golpearlo…

-¡Suéltalo!-.

Astronema volteo y se encontró con….

-Vaya, vaya, finalmente das la cara niña-.

Raven miraba a la princesa con frialdad, mientras el viento mecía su capa.

-Déjalo en paz-.

-Como quieras-la princesa soltó a Robin y el chico cayó al suelo-es a ti a quien quiero-.

Raven se puso en guardia-No creas que soy la misma de antes, esta vez no podrás asustarme-.

-Puedo verlo-Astronema abrió los ojos al comprender-ya veo, hiciste un pequeño viaje al mundo de los espíritus, tal como Atem lo hizo-.

-Así es, los dioses me entrenaron y ahora soy más fuerte que nunca-.

-Demuéstralo-.

La hechicera y la princesa se lanzaron contra la otra e iniciaron un devastador combate, Raven decía la verdad, esta vez era más poderosa que nunca.

Astronema disparo una bola de fuego, la cual Raven desvió con su escudo, luego ataco lanzando una imagen de cuervo negro, la princesa lo repelió con su báculo.

-Estoy impresionada, realmente has mejorado-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho-.

Nuevamente se atacaron con todo, no solo usaban magia, sino también combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, chocaban sus puños, se lanzaban patadas, hechizos contra hechizos, entre otras cosas.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Astronema creo una esfera que la protegió de los hechizos de Raven, luego disparo una poderosa esfera de energía, Raven también lanzo una, las dos esferas chocaron liberando una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Basta de juegos-Astronema comenzó a volar hacia Raven a gran velocidad.

Al verla, Raven hizo lo mismo mientras concentraba su magia en su puño derecho, la princesa hizo lo mismo, siempre sin dejar de sonreír.

Finalmente ambas chocaron sus puños y se libero una gran cantidad de energía, la cual rodeo toda el área.

-Esta pelea quedara pendiente para otro momento-declaro Astronema y se retiro.

Raven pensó en seguirla, pero luego recordó a sus amigos y decidió curarlos empezando por Robin.

-¿Ra….Raven?-pregunto Robin confundido.

-Si, soy yo, he vuelto-.

-Esto es increíble-Robin se levanto-dime ¿Cómo te fue?-.

-Primero lo primero-Raven miro al resto de sus amigos y comenzó a curarlos.

-¡Amiga Raven! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto!-grito Starfire abrazándola.

-Star…no…puedo….respirar-Starfire la soltó y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Pero si mi pequeña hermanita ha vuelto-dijo Cyborg contento.

-Cuéntanos Raven todo lo que hiciste-rogo chico bestia.

Antes de que Raven hablara, Robin intervino-Creo que lo mejor será que nos lo cuentes en la torre-todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Torre T…..**

En cuanto llegaron, Cyborg le preparo una taza de te a Raven, la chica lo recibió con gusto y después de tomar el primer sorbo le conto a sus amigos todas sus aventuras en el mundo de los espíritus.

-Cielos-chico bestia estaba admirado-debo admitir ¡Que te tengo mucha envidia!-.

-Recibiste entrenamiento de 4 dioses, estoy impresionado-dijo Robin sonriendo.

Raven tomo un poco más de te para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu amiga Pixie-dijo Starfire-por lo que nos cuentas es una persona muy agradable-.

-De hecho, soy una hada-de la capucha de Raven, apareció la pequeña Pixie, quien se puso frente a la confundida hechicera-¿me extrañaste?-.

-Pero ¿Cómo…..?-.

-Soy tu espíritu guía, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, además, cuando abandone tu cuerpo en el mundo espiritual olvide regresar a él, así que me convertí en parte de tu mundo-.

-Supongo que era de esperar-suspiro-bien, ella es Pixie, mi espíritu guía-.

-Hola-.

-Es un placer-dijo Robin.

-Gusto en conocerte Pixie-dijo Cyborg.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué el espíritu de Raven es una hada?-pregunto chico bestia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que solo porque Raven es una hechicera mitad demonio no puede tener un espíritu como yo?-grito Pixie mientras sus ojos se convertían en fuego.

-Lo siento, lo siento-.

-Así me gusta-Pixie volvió junto con Raven.

-Ese nuevo lado tuyo me agrada-dijo Raven sonriendo.

-En algo me tenía que parecer a ti-.

Starfire miro a Pixie con los ojos en corazón-¡Oh! ¡Tu espíritu es tan linda y tierna!-.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que tierna? Ahora vas a ver…-Pixie no pudo continuar, porque Starfire la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, la pequeña hada comenzó a calmarse-bueno, hazme piojito-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien titanes, escuche-intervino Robin-aunque Raven ha vuelto, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

-Robin tiene razón-Raven se puso de pie y Pixie subió a su hombro-Astronema aun esta viva y no se detendrá hasta obtener los otros artículos del milenio y liberar a su amo-.

-Depende de nosotros detenerla-declaro Robin.

**Mundo espiritual….**

Los dioses habían visto la pelea y estaban complacidos con los resultados.

-Esa chica me ha impresionado, nunca creí volver a ver un humano tan poderoso-dijo Obelisk.

-Mi pequeña Raven, estoy muy orgullosa de ella-.

-Y aunque pudo ir tras Astronema, escogió ayudar a sus amigos primero, una sabia decisión-.

-Pero esto aun no ha acabado, es solo el comienzo, ahora que Raven ha alcanzado su máximo poder, la verdadera guerra apenas comienza.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema regreso ante la tumba de su amo, se arrodillo y hablo.

-Lo siento amo, pero ahora Raven se ha vuelto más poderosa, ha dominado la magia de la luz y la oscuridad, volviéndose el rayo de esperanza-.

-Aun así esa chica no se compara con mi poder-.

-Pero ¿Cómo podre reunir los artículos del milenio si ni siquiera puedo tocarlos?-.

-Por suerte, en este mundo moderno el mal es algo que existe en todas partes-.

-Lo se, pero aun así, esos "villanos" no son más que niños malcriados-.

Drago se rio y su risa hizo estremecer a la princesa-Por esa razón debemos fortalecer a las fuerzas de las tinieblas-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Es hora de traer de revivir a mi ejército de la oscuridad, comenzando por traer a nuestros dos leales generales-.

La risa de Drago se escucho por todo el desierto, una risa que erizaría lo pelos de aquellos que la escucharan.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, Raven ha vuelto y esta vez es más poderosa que nunca, casi o igual que Astronema, pero Drago no esta dispuesto a rendirse y va a traer a la vida a sus más leales generales, uno de lo cuales, tiene un gran cariño por Astronema._

**Bjlauri: **_gracias por no ofenderte por la pregunta y respecto al acertijo ¿era lo que pensabas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_rayos ¿Cómo adivinaste? Ese acertijo me lo dijo una prima ¿salió en una serie? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_escucho (más bien leo) y obedezco, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y espera el próximo para el jueves. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_efectivamente, fue una de las más grandes villanas de power rangers, tal vez la mejor, ya que casi se apodera del universo, la incluí porque era una persona fría, calculadora, poderosa y hermosa, no se si recuerdas que en el capítulo 2 dije que algunos la reconocerían, pero si, acertaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_oh, ya entiendo, pero en fin, falta poco para que los vengadores aparezcan en el fic y Cyborg tendrá una conversación interesante con Hulk, espero ver pronto el siguiente capítulo de tu fic, aunque me gustaría ver un poco más de Dan X Mira por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_hola, me alegra ver que mi fic te esta gustando, aunque no sea de code lyoko y pues ya tienes la respuesta, una lágrima es todo lo que los dioses dijeron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri, Speisla Bei Roth y Ani Teen lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos para Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07 (sigue con el buen trabajo)._

_Nos vemos…._


	9. Los generales de la oscuridad

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que Raven domina sus poderes la guerra esta por comenzar, ya que Drago traerá a la vida a sus dos generales más leales._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Los generales de la oscuridad.**

Astronema se presento ante su amo, llevaba una esmeralda verde con negro y un escorpión, el cual intentaba escapar aterrorizado.

-Excelente, ya sabes que hacer-indico Drago mientras el ojo brillaba.

Astronema llevo la esmeralda y al escorpión al centro de la habitación, los puso en el suelo y disparo un rayo contra ambos.

-Que el poder de las tinieblas se transfiera a estos dos y permitan la resurrección de nuestros generales: Ecliptor y Escorpina-.

Un gran destello cubrió la habitación y dos individuos aparecieron:

El primero era un guerrero parecido a un cyborg, su cuerpo era negro con rayas verdes, sus ojos eran rojos, su cabeza terminaba en tres picos, su brazo derecho era plateado, así como parte de su mejilla derecha y su pecho, en su mano llevaba una espada del mismo color que su cuerpo.

La segunda era una mujer, parecía de descendencia japonesa, su cabello era largo y negro, llevaba puesta una armadura dorada con la forma de un escorpión y una espada con la forma del aguijón.

-Bienvenidos, mis leales generales-dijo Astronema.

-Princesa, me honra volver a estar en su presencia-dijo Ecliptor.

-Cielos, 5000 años dormida, mi cuerpo esta muy entumecido-dijo Escorpina sobándose la nuca.

-Basta de tonterías-intervino Drago y los tres se inclinaron-es hora de poner en marcha mis planes-.

**Jump City…..**

Era una noche lluviosa, había comenzado a llover desde la tarde y no había parado, Pixie estaba maravillada y confundida.

-Cielos, hay agua en el suelo y cayendo del cielo-.

-¿En tu mundo no llovía?-pregunto chico bestia.

-No, mi mundo es hermoso, pero el suyo tiene muchas cosas maravillosas, como la lluvia-.

Raven leía un libro, mientras Robin observaba las cámaras de vigilancia acompañado por Cyborg.

-Viejo, deberías descansar, no ha habido señal de Astronema en tres días-.

-Es por eso que no podemos descansar, mientras esa malvada siga suelta-.

Pixie voló alrededor de Robin-Oye, no te desesperes, si algo se, es que el rey de las tinieblas no se detendrá hasta ser libre, así que te aseguro que atacaran en cualquier momento-.

Justo después de decir eso, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Problemas-dijo Starfire.

-Cielos-chico bestia se acerco a Pixie-ahora di: la lluvia se convertirá en dinero. Dilo ¡Dilo!-suplico de rodillas.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, la emergencia era en la prisión, al llegar descubrieron a los guardias en el suelo.

-Esto solo puede ser obra de…-Raven se vio interrumpida.

-Hola Raven-Astronema apareció descendiendo del cielo.

-¿Qué buscas aquí princesa?-pregunto Raven rechinando sus dientes, Pixie se oculto detrás de Raven.

-Solo quiero hablar, no tengo interés en pelear-.

-Como si te fuéramos a creer-dijo chico bestia.

-Pues deberían, porque es la verdad-.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Robin.

-De ti nada, quiero a Raven-la nombrada se puso en guardia-eres mitad demonio, pierdes tu tiempo con estos humanos, piénsalo ¿de verdad crees que les agradas?-.

-Yo se que les agrado-.

-Te estas engañando, los humanos no son confiables, solo buscan destruir a todos los seres que son superiores a ellos, tales como nosotras-.

-No somos superiores, solo diferentes-.

-No seas tonta, tú eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos-.

-Nadie es mejor que otros-.

Astronema cerró los ojos-Entiéndelo, sino te unes a mí, entonces tu destino será el mismo que el de este mundo-.

A Raven le pareció detectar un poco de tristeza en el tono de la princesa-¿Por qué insiste tanto en que me pase de tu lado? ¿Qué significo para ti?-.

Astronema abrió los ojos-Eso es cosa mía, la tuya es tomar una decisión-.

-Ya la tome, hace mucho tiempo-.

-Como quieras ¡Destrúyanlos!-.

Dos rayos aparecieron de la nada, Raven logro invocar un escudo para protegerse a si misma y a sus amigos.

-Oh no, ellos no-dijo Pixie.

-Oh, así que los conoces-Astronema sonrió-bien, les presento a mis generales, mi mano derecha Ecliptor-el primero apareció del lado derecho de la prisión-y la líder de las fuerzas invasoras Escorpina-la segunda apareció del lado izquierdo-les presento a los generales de la oscuridad-.

-Ahora si estamos en graves problemas-dijo Pixie.

-¡Ay no! ¡Ahora son tres!-chico bestia grito asustado.

-Tienes razón en tener miedo, Ecliptor, Escorpina, encárguense del resto de esos niños, yo me encargo de Raven-la aludida se puso en guardia.

-Como usted ordene princesa-.

-Supongo que no queda nada mejor que hacer-dijo Escorpina fastidiada.

Los titanes se pusieron en guardia, mientras los dos generales se acercaban lentamente.

-Me quedare con la pelirroja y el niño limón-.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy el chico bestia!-.

-Como quieras, entonces me quedo con ese guerrero de extraña armadura y el niño de pelos necios-.

-¡No se confíen!-grito Pixie-¡Los generales de la oscuridad son guerreros sumamente poderosos!-.

Los dos generales dispararon un relámpago, los titanes lo esquivaron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Raven intento ir en su ayuda, pero Astronema le bloqueo el camino.

-¿A dónde vas? Tú vas a jugar conmigo-dijo sonriendo.

Raven se quito su capucha-Pixie, aléjate lo más que puedas-.

Pixie asintió y se escondió detrás de una comuna para ver mejor la pelea, ni la hechicera ni la princesa hicieron movimiento alguno por un rato, pero eso cambio pronto, ya que ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo con poderosos hechizos iniciando un combate devastador en el aire.

Mientras, Starfire y chico bestia peleaban con Escorpina, la general bloqueaba los ataques usando su espada y devolviéndolos contra Starfire, chico bestia se transformo en león y ataco.

-Buen intento, pero no le tengo miedo a los gatitos-dijo sonriendo.

Chico bestia intento morderla y recibió un poderoso golpe en pleno rostro, Starfire disparo rayos con sus ojos y le dio en la espalda a Escorpina, pero la general no cayó, solo sonrió.

-No estuvo nada mal, pero tu poder no se compara al poder de las tinieblas ¡Piquete venenoso!-la espada de Escorpina se alargo y golpeo a Starfire, la taramaniana cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse-ni lo intentes, mi veneno paralizador no te permitirá moverte por una hora, tiempo suficiente para que me divierta contigo-.

Robin y Cyborg no iban nada bien, Ecliptor los tenía acorralados, Cyborg lanzo un golpe con su puño y Ecliptor lo detuvo.

-¿Eso es todo? Patético, nada puede detenerme, ni tú, ni tus amigos-dijo arrojándolo al suelo.

Robin saco su bastón y ataco a Ecliptor, el general, detuvo el ataque con su espada destruyendo el bastón.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-.

Robin tiro los pedazos y se puso en posición de combate, Ecliptor se rio y su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo aterrizando en el suelo.

-Si cae cara, yo gano-dijo disparando relámpagos de sus ojos, Robin se hizo a un lado y esquivo el ataque-no esta nada mal-.

Robin intento golpear la cabeza, pero esta regreso a su cuerpo, Cyborg sujeto a Ecliptor de sus brazos impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Robin! ¡Atácalo!-.

Robin salto y pateo a Ecliptor, pero el general no caía.

-Me confié, pero no volverá a pasar-.

Los otros dos titanes se unieron a sus amigos y Escorpina se puso al lado de Ecliptor.

-Vamos Ecliptor ¿estos niños te están causando problemas?-.

-No te burles Escorpina, recuerda tu lugar-.

-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo Escorpina mirando fríamente a Ecliptor.

Los titanes estaban en guardia, Starfire aun estaba paralizada y era sostenida por chico bestia.

-Amigos, creo que tenemos grandes problemas-dijo chico bestia.

-Esos dos son más fuertes que un taramaniano-dijo Starfire, aunque apenas se le entendía por la parálisis.

Robin miro hacia arriba para ver como iba Raven, se llevo una gran sorpresa al solo ver dos destellos chocar repetidamente, al parecer, no solo se había vuelto más poderosa, sino también más rápida.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Astronema hizo girar su báculo y bloqueo el ataque de Raven, luego la princesa lanzo una llamarada purpura, la cual fue desviada por un escudo de Raven.

-Esto va a tardar mucho-dijo Pixie desde su escondite-tengo que encontrar una manera de inclinar la balanza-.

Lo que Pixie no sabía, era que no solo ella veía la batalla escondida, sino que a lo lejos, una silueta observaba el combate, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Todo ha salido según los planes de mi señor, la princesa del mal ha regresado y muy pronto el amo lo hará, es mejor que le informe-abrió un portal y se retiro del lugar.

Casi al mismo tiempo, una nave apareció del cielo y comenzó a acercarse a la prisión, en su interior había tres personas, dos de ellas muy conocidas para Robin y Raven.

-Es ahí-dijo la tercera persona.

Por las pantallas de la nave, descubrieron que los titanes corrían peligro.

-Debemos apresurarnos-.

Quien piloteaba la nave acelero y ya estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Escorpina al ver la nave.

Raven y Astronema dejaron de pelear y se elevaron para evitar ser golpeadas por la nave, la cual, Robin reconoció.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-pregunto apretando los puños.

Una silueta con la forma de un murciélago descendió y cuando toco el suelo, chico bestia comenzó a gritar emocionado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es Batman!-.

Batman apareció con su siempre expresión seria y encaro a los dos generales.

-Otro gusano que quiere desafiarnos-dijo Escorpina sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recibir una poderosa patada, se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro y largo, nuevamente chico bestia se emociono y sonrojo.

-¡Wonderwoman!-.

Desde el aire, Raven vio aparecer a dos miembros de la liga de la justicia y ahora estaba intrigada.

-¿Qué hace la liga de la justicia aquí?-.

Al escuchar el nombre de esos héroes, Astronema se quedo muy pensativa-_"¿Liga de la justicia? Así que hay más de un grupo de héroes, eso podría ser un gran problema"-._

Antes de poder hacer algo, un rayo blanco la golpeo, pero no le hizo el menor daño y una hechicera muy conocida para Raven apareció.

-Zantanna ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

La maga miro a Raven y vio la ira en su mirada-No es el momento para explicártelo, tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

Astronema encaro a las dos hechiceras-Ja, no importa cuantas me desafíen, el resultado siempre será el…..-la princesa se quedo callada al escuchar un llamado-como usted ordene amo ¡Ecliptor, Escorpina, retirada!-Astronema desapareció en medio de una esfera purpura.

-Esto no ha terminado, volveremos-Ecliptor y Escorpina se marcharon.

Una vez que los tres villanos se fueron, los tres miembros de la liga de la justicia se reunieron con los titanes.

-Ha pasado tiempo Robin-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos-No es la forma de saludar a tu tutor-.

Viendo lo que se avecinaba, Diana, mejor conocida como Wonderwoman intervino

-Hemos venido a ayudarlos-.

-No me digan-Raven apretó los dientes mientras miraba a Zantanna-pues no necesitamos su ayuda, gracias-dijo con frialdad.

-Escucha Raven, se muy bien lo que esta pasando, el rey de las tinieblas ha despertado y ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sea liberado, debemos olvidar el pasado y concentrarnos en detener a Astronema-dijo Zantanna con tranquilidad.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero como ya dije antes, no necesitamos de su ayuda-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto Raven-Pixie apareció-escuchas tu sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado y como tu espíritu guía, se todo lo que esta…maga te hizo, pero, aunque tengas esos poderes, no podrás vencer a Astronema y mucho menos a Drago, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-.

-Pero…-.

-Lo se, lo se, se que para ti es difícil, pero piensa en que es la única forma de mantener a salvo al universo-.

Raven se quedo en silencio por un momento-Robin, tu decides, después de todo, eres el líder-.

Robin miro a Batman y este le devolvió la mirada, ambos se miraban con dureza, pero finalmente, Robin suspiro.

-Supongo que no hay opción, si queremos evitar que Astronema cumpla sus objetivos debemos trabajar juntos-.

-Tomaste una buena decisión-.

Robin apretó los dientes y Diana tomo la palabra.

-Aun así, aunque toda la liga de la justicia y los titanes se unan, no bastara para detener a Astronema, necesitamos más ayuda-.

-Yo puedo contactar a la patrulla-dijo chico bestia.

-Bien, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si queremos evitar que la princesa cumpla con su objetivo-dijo Zantanna.

-Solo hay una forma de impedirlo, hay que encontrar los artículos del milenio antes que ella-dijo Raven.

-Pero sin el mapa del milenio no podremos saber donde se encuentran los artículos-dijo Zantanna.

-Afortunadamente yo se quien nos puede ayudar-Raven le sonrió a Zantanna.

**Torre T….**

En cuanto regresaron, Raven se puso en posición de meditación y trato de contactar al mundo espiritual.

-Creo que necesitas mi ayuda-dijo Pixie y puso su mano en la frente de Raven-ahora, concéntrate-.

-Majestades ¿me escuchan?-pregunto en su mente.

-Siempre te hemos escuchado mi niña-.

Raven apareció en un salón egipcio y a su alrededor los dioses.

-Hola Raven-saludo Isis.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Slifer.

-Necesito consultar algo-.

-Ya lo vemos-dijo Obelisk.

-Astronema esta buscando los artículos del milenio, necesitamos encontrarlos antes que ella, pero no sabemos donde están-.

-Los artículos del milenio fueron escondidos hace más de 5000 años por Atem y sus amigos, la única forma de encontrarlos es usando el mapa del milenio-dijo Ra-sin embargo, tú aun puedes encontrarlos-.

-Pero Astronema tiene el…..-.

-No necesitas el mapa del milenio-intervino Slifer-ya que tienes a tu lado a un espíritu que puede guiarte-.

Con esas últimas palabras, Raven regreso de su meditación.

-¿Qué te dijeron los dioses?-pregunto Zantanna.

Raven no respondió, solo miro a Pixie-Que ella podía guiarnos-.

Pixie solo agacho la cabeza-Bueno, soy un espíritu del milenio, todos los espíritus del milenio conocen la ubicación de los artículos-.

-Entonces dinos donde están-dijo Batman.

-El problema es que sin el mapa del milenio, solo los puedo detectar cuando se activan y desafortunadamente Astronema ya tiene dos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, la sortija del milenio, que estaba en el museo y el ojo del milenio, aunque no me explico como lo obtuvo, el resto de los artículos están protegidos con magia de la luz, alguien debió de haberle ayudado-.

-Pero ¿Quién más estaría involucrado en esto?-pregunto Starfire.

-No lo se, pero quien quiera que sea, tiene conocimientos de lo que sucedió hace 5000 años-dijo con tono misterioso.

**Hamunaptra…**

-¡Esto es inaceptable!-Astronema golpeo el suelo con su báculo furiosa-no solo hay un grupo de niños jugando a ser héroes, sino también todo un grupo de adultos jugando a lo mismo-.

-Aun así, ninguno es rival para nosotros alteza-dijo Escorpina.

-Pero ese no es el punto-dijo Ecliptor sabiamente-el punto es que ellos pueden intervenir en nuestros planes, impidiendo que nos apoderemos del resto de los artículos-.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar-.

-Lo que más me molesta es que aun no tengo el ojo del milenio-dijo Astronema apretando su báculo.

-Que bueno que llegamos-dijo una voz siniestra.

Por la entrada aparecieron tres personas, una era un hombre alto, delgado, cabello negro y largo, con armadura dorada, un casco con dos cuernos largos y una mirada cruel.

La segunda era una mujer rubia, con vestimentas de hechicera de color verde, botas negras y una diadema en su frente.

El tercero era otro hombre, musculoso, calvo, con un bigote, una mirada dura, claramente era un guerrero fuerte, sostenía una poderosa hacha.

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos-dijo el hombre delgado-la princesa del mal ha regresado-.

-Diría que es un gusto conocerte, pero estaría mintiendo Loki-dijo Astronema y el dios del engaño se quedo mudo de la impresión-¿te sorprende que te conozca? No debería, el amo lo sabe todo y nada se le puede ocultar-.

-Entonces debes saber que fui yo quien le dijo a los humanos de su tumba, gracias a mi fuiste liberada, gracias a mi el amo pronto volverá-.

-Es curioso que un dios nos quiera ayudar, dime ¿Qué esperas obtener de todo esto?-.

Loki sonrió-Solo quiero una cosa…..-Loki se vio interrumpido por la voz de Drago.

-El trono de Odín-.

-Exacto, yo les ayudare a liberarlo señor y usted me permitirá gobernar Azgarth, es un trato justo ¿no lo cree?-Loki sonrió nervioso.

-No creas que no te conozco, se todo sobre ti Loki, eres tramposo, desleal, cobarde, dime ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-.

-Me alegra que pregunte gran señor, le traigo una muestra de mi lealtad-Loki miro a la mujer rubia-Encantadora, serías tan amable-.

Encantadora se acerco a Astronema, se inclino y mostro una caja, la abrió y apareció el ojo del milenio.

La princesa lo tomo, lo analizo y finalmente-Es el verdadero-dijo colocándolo en su espacio.

-Bienvenidos mis nuevos sirvientes, bienvenidos a mi ejército-dijo Drago.

-Nos honra que nos acepten-dijo Loki.

-Ahora retírense, tengo asuntos que tratar con Astronema y mis dos generales-Loki salió y detrás de él sus dos compañeros-sabes que hacer Astronema-.

-Por supuesto amo, los mantendré vigilados, después de todo, no se puede confiar en alguien como Loki-.

-Exacto-.

-Después, seguiré intentando pasar a Raven de nuestro lado-.

-Princesa, si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué esta tan interesada en ella?-pregunto Ecliptor.

La princesa no respondió de inmediato, agacho su cabeza y con tono triste-Porque…Raven me la recuerda mucho-suspirando-déjenme sola-Ecliptor y Escorpina abandonaron la habitación, mientras Astronema miraba los dos artículos-mi pequeña, mi bebe-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, no solo han resucitado los dos generales de Drago, sino que además, ahora tienen 3 nuevos aliados, Loki, Encantadora y el verdugo, pero los titanes muy pronto conocerán a sus nuevos amigos y aliados, la guerra apenas esta comenzando._

**Zeus: **_bueno, ya tengo pensada una nueva historia de code lyoko, se llamara "Poder Ninja", en la cual enfrentaran un imperio de conquistadores, espero escribirlo pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_pues…..más o menos ¿Qué era lo que pensabas? Ahora tienen dos generales y tres aliados más, la guerra esta comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_de hecho, Astronema tiene cierto recuerdo triste, como dijo en este capítulo, Raven le recuerda a una persona que quiso mucho y que perdió, Pixie es el espíritu de Raven, pero aun así se va a llevar bien con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_respondamos a tu pregunta:_

_Astronema quería a Raven para que ella sacara el ojo del milenio, ya que Raven posee el poder de la luz y la oscuridad en su corazón._

_Cielos, escribir tantos fics me ha hecho algo predecible, pero bueno, así pasa con el tiempo, me refiero al ritmo en que escribo jeje._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si conozco esa serie, pero nunca la vi tan a fondo para saber eso, como dije antes, el acertijo me lo dijo una prima y me aseguro que ella lo invento, Isis no es la madre de Raven, pero le tiene un cariño igual al de una madre, ya que conoce todo el pasado triste de la hechicera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jinx: **_yo debo disculparme, creo que no respondí de la mejor manera, lo siento y gracias por el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_listo, aquí esta el capítulo 9 y el sábado tienes el 10, finalmente aparecerán los vengadores y tendrán una conversación muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Bjlauri, Speisla Bei Roth y Jinx, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…. _


	10. Los vengadores

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los titanes harán un viaje a Nueva York, donde conocerán a nuevos amigos, los cuales le ayudaran a enfrentar a los nuevos aliados de Astronema._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 Los vengadores.**

Astronema sujetaba el mapa del milenio, el cual giraba a gran velocidad frente a ella.

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?-pregunto Encantadora.

-Silencio bruja-dijo Ecliptor-esta tratando de encontrar el siguiente artículo del milenio-

Finalmente el mapa se detuvo y Astronema abrió sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Es hora de que me demuestren lo que valen-dijo viendo a Loki y sus secuaces-el mapa ha revelado la ubicación del siguiente artículo del milenio-.

-Disculpe mi señora, pero me gustaría preguntar ¿de cual se trata?-pregunto Loki.

-El cetro del milenio, capaz de controlar las mentes de otros a la vez de ser una mortífera daga-.

-¿Dónde esta el cetro del milenio?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-En una ciudad llamada Nueva York-.

-Conozco ese lugar-dijo Loki-descuide, le traeremos el cetro del milenio-.

-No tan rápido-Astronema miro a Escorpina-irán bajo el mando de la general Escorpina-.

Escorpina asintió y se acerco a los tres dioses.

-¿Qué? No necesitamos que una débil insecto…-Encantadora se vio callada por un golpe en pleno rostro proporcionado por Escorpina.

-¿Débil? Me temo que estas confundida, si hay alguien débil, esa eres tú-dijo poniéndole un pie en su pecho.

Encantadora trato de murmurar un hechizo, pero Escorpina apretaba cada vez más y le apunto con su espada.

-Suficiente general, creo que ya entendió-indico Astronema.

Escorpina asintió y le quito su pie, el verdugo ayudo a Encantadora a levantarse.

-Ahora retírense y no me fallen-los tres dioses abandonaron el lugar, pero Escorpina recibió algunas cosas antes de irse, una de ellas eran piedras muy extrañas y la otra era ordenes-mantenlos vigilados, aun no sabemos si podemos confiar en ellos-.

-Como ordene alteza-Escorpina abandono la tumba y se dirigió hacia Nueva York.

**Torre T….**

Pixie volaba de un lado a otro totalmente descontrolada, mientras los titanes la observaban, para después mirar a Raven en busca de una explicación.

-No se que le pasa-Raven se acerco a Pixie y la sujeto-tranquilízate, dime ¿Qué sucede?-.

Pixie miro a Raven, aunque su cuerpo se trataba de liberar-Es la energía de un artículo del milenio, puedo sentirlo, se ha activado-.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Robin.

Pixie se soltó de Raven y se sentó mientras sujetaba su cuerpo-En una ciudad llamada Nueva York-.

-¿Nueva York? ¡Genial!-grito chico bestia, mientras aparecía con lentes de sol, una camisa amarilla con dibujos de palmeras y varias maletas-siempre he querido ir a Nueva York-.

-No iremos de vacaciones-dijo Robin-tenemos que obtener ese artículo antes que Astronema y sus fuerzas-.

-¿Debemos llamar a la liga de la justicia?-pregunto Starfire, mientras chico bestia caía decepcionado.

Batman, Diana y Zantanna se habían ido poco después de que Pixie les explicara como detectaría los artículos del milenio, aunque antes de irse, Batman le indico a Robin que los contactaran con cualquier noticia.

-No, este es un trabajo para nosotros-.

Pero Cyborg se cruzo en brazos-Viejo, se realista, ninguno de nosotros puede contra esos tipos (a excepción de Raven, claro) y nos vendría bien un poco más de ayuda-.

Robin miro a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron y suspiro-Bien, los llamaremos si tenemos algún problemas, ahora andando-dijo abandonando el salón.

-Ese chico se toma la vida demasiado en serio-dijo Cyborg.

-¿Van a venir?-pregunto Robin desde el otro extremo de la puerta y sus amigos lo siguieron.

Raven suspiro y miro a Pixie, quien ya se había calmado y ahora sonreía divertida.

-Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo, están hechos el uno para el otro-.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Raven desviando la mirada, aunque sonreía muy discretamente-vámonos-.

Abordaron la nave T y se dirigieron hacia la gran isla.

**Nueva York…**

Desde el techo de un edificio, Escorpina miraba la ciudad y a los humanos, mientras hacía muecas de asco.

-Humanos, realmente son una plaga-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Loki-por suerte ellos morirán cuando el amo surja-.

-¿Morir?-Escorpina se rio-cuando el amo surja, todos esos gusanos tendrán un destino peor que la muerte-.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte?-pregunto Encantadora.

-Niña estúpida, hay muchas cosas que son peores que la muerte, supongo que no eres tan lista como pensabas-.

Encantadora apretó los puños, pero sabía que no podía con Escorpina, así que tuvo que tragarse su enojo.

-¡Algo se acerca!-grito el verdugo.

Escorpina miro y reconoció la nave que se acercaba a la ciudad-Son esos niños de nuevo-.

-¿Qué niños?-pregunto Encantadora.

-Unos tontos mortales que creen que pueden desafiar el poder del amo, pero entre ellos hay una persona que tiene el poder para interferir en nuestros planes-suspiro-supongo que debo encargarme de ellos-.

Sacando su espada, lanzo un rayo amarillo contra la nave T, en la cual viajaban los titanes.

-Titanes ¿ven algo sospechoso?-pregunto Robin por el comunicador.

-¿Un rayo amarillo es algo sospechoso?-pregunto chico bestia preocupado.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, el rayo los atrapo.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Algo nos ha atrapado, esta haciendo que descendamos-dijo Cyborg.

-Esto es obra de Escorpina-dijo Pixie.

-Supongo que llegamos después de Astronema-Raven comenzó a concentrarse-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

El hechizo de Raven libero la nave ante el asombro de Escorpina.

-Esa niña si que es poderosa-.

Desde la nave, Starfire fue la primera en detectar a la malvada general.

-¡Ahí esta!-.

-Aterricemos ahora-.

Los titanes aterrizaron la nave cerca del edificio donde estaban los guerreros de Astronema, bajaron y se dirigieron hacia ellos, finalmente llegaron y los encararon.

-Debo decirlo, realmente me sorprendió el poder de esa hechicera-dijo Escorpina.

-Veo que tienen nuevos amigos-dijo Raven.

-Y que amigos, Loki, el dios del engaño y sus lacayos, Encantadora y el verdugo-dijo Pixie.

Los tres aludidos se pusieron en guardia, pero Escorpina los detuvo.

-No tenemos tiempo para jugar, hay que encontrar el cetro del milenio-dijo sacando las piedras negras que Astronema le dio-pero descuiden, tengo unos amigos que quieren jugar con ustedes-dijo con sonrisa siniestra.

Lanzo un total de 15 piedras, les lanzo un relámpago y estas comenzaron a tomar forma hasta convertirse en extrañas criaturas.

Se trataban de esqueletos de roca, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toga larga y negra, llevaban diferentes armas, una espada, hacha, lanza, oz, entre otras.

-¡Cráneos de roca!-grito Pixie y se escondió detrás de Raven.

-Adelante soldados, esos 5 serán sus oponentes, háganlos sufrir y no me importa si llegan a matarlos-dijo Escorpina.

Los cráneos de roca asintieron y sujetaron sus armas, mientras Escorpina se dirigía a sus tres guerreros.

-Eso los detendrá, ahora ¡Muévanse!-.

Los titanes vieron a sus enemigos retirarse, mientras los 15 soldados de Escorpina les cerraban el paso, chico bestia estaba temblando de miedo, mientras el resto se ponía en guardia.

-Como odio la magia oscura-dijo Cyborg y Raven lo miro con frialdad-lo siento-se disculpo sonriendo inocentemente y con una gota en la cabeza.

Los cráneos de piedra alzaron sus manos, mientras uno avanzaba hacia el frente.

-¡Por la gloria del amo!-grito con voz tenebrosa.

-¡Titanes ataquen!-.

Los titanes se lanzaron al ataque, aunque chico bestia tardo en reaccionar y transformándose en triceraptop embistió a varios cráneos destruyéndolos.

-No son tan rudos-apenas dijo eso, los cráneos que destruyo volvieron a unirse y miraron al chico verde-retiro lo que dije-.

Cyborg y Starfire disparaban contra los soldados, pero aunque los hacían trizas, volvían a unirse.

Robin se defendía de 3 adversarios, los cuales lanzaban los golpes con intención de matar, Raven por su parte, decidió hacer otra cosa.

-Rápido, dime como eliminarlos-le dijo a Pixie.

-Debes darle un golpe directo en el pecho, justo donde debería estar el corazón-le explico Pixie.

-Entendido-.

-Pero debes tener cuidado, cuando los golpes asegúrate de no….-.

Antes de que Pixie terminara lo que iba a decir, Cyborg golpeo a un cráneo justo en el centro de su cabeza y lo partió en dos, al instante, otros 6 tomaron su lugar.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Golpearlos así-dijo Pixie con pesar-si los atacan de esa forma y lo destruyen, otros 6 tomaran su lugar-.

-Hubieras empezado por ahí-regaño Raven.

-No sabía que alguien sería tan tonto para atacarlos así-replico Pixie, mientras Cyborg jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Titanes! ¡Ya oyeron a Pixie! ¡Golpéenlos en el corazón!-grito Robin.

De esa forma comenzaron a atacarlos y aunque destruían a algunos, a veces cometían el error que los multiplicaba y ahora lidiaban con 50 soldados.

-¡Son demasiados!-grito Starfire.

-¡No se rindan titanes!-.

Raven protegía a Pixie, la pequeña hada era fuerte, pero sabía que su poder era mucho menor al de esos soldados.

-¡Destrúyanlos!-grito el cráneo líder.

Apenas dijo eso, un relámpago cayó del cielo y destruyo a tres soldados, dejando a los titanes asombrados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Cyborg.

-¡Por allá!-grito Pixie.

Desde una plataforma de agua, aparecieron 5 personas más, las cuales por su aspecto, se dedujo que eran héroes.

El primero parecía ser un robot, su cuerpo era rojo con amarillo y en su pecho llevaba un medallón azul.

El segundo era una chica, su cabello era corto y castaño, llevaba una diadema con antenas, un vestido negro con amarillo, botas del mismo color y guantes amarillos.

El tercero era muy conocido por Pixie, era un hombre rubio, con ropas muy extrañas, un casco con alas y como arma un martillo.

El cuarto era un hombre con un casco plateado con antenas, un traje rojo, guantes y botas negras.

El último era un hombre gigante, su cuerpo era musculoso y verde, cabello negro y corto, su mirada era dura y llena de rabia.

-¡Vengadores ataquen!-.

Los llamados vengadores se lanzaron contra los soldados de piedras ante el asombro de los titanes.

-¡Titanes ataque!-grito Robin.

Los titanes se unieron a la batalla para el asombro de los cráneos, Raven subió y grito.

-¡Deben golpearlos en el corazón! ¡Ese es su punto débil!-.

El hombre verde miro enojado a Raven-Chica purpura no decirle a Hulk que hacer-.

La chica se acerco a Hulk y le dijo-Creo que tiene razón amigo, mira-.

Hulk miro al resto de su equipo, el cual le hizo caso a Raven y ahora atacaban a los soldados de roca en el corazón.

-Ah, Hulk lo hará-.

Hulk ataco a esos soldados en el corazón y juntos, los llamados vengadores y los titanes vencieron a los soldados de Escorpina, cuando la batalla termino, iniciaron las presentaciones.

-Gracias por su ayuda-dijo Robin estrechando la mano del robot.

-Ni lo menciones, por cierto, somos los vengadores, yo soy Iron Man, aunque en el mundo me conocen como Tony Stark-dijo quitándose el casco y revelando a un hombre de cabello negro, barba y bigote-ellos son mi equipo, Janet la avispa, Hank el hombre hormiga, el dios del trueno Thor y Hulk-.

Con eso último, chico bestia estallo en risas.

-¿Hulk?-pregunto mientras continuaba riéndose-¿Qué clase de héroe se llamaría Hulk? ¡Es el nombre más gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida!-.

Una sombra cubrió al chico bestia, mientras el resto de los titanes se quitaron con rapidez.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso?-pregunto Hulk escupiendo.

Chico bestia se cayó al instante, su piel pasó de verde a blanco en un santiamén, sus ojos se hicieron pequeños y sus orejas apuntaron hacia abajo, mientras temblaba de miedo.

Tony se rio mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-Ya Hulk, tranquilo-.

-Bueno, creo que nos toca presentarnos-dijo Cyborg.

-No es necesario-dijo Janet-ya los conocemos, son los jóvenes titanes, un grupo de jóvenes héroes liderados por Robin, el chico maravilla-.

-¿Cómo es que nos conocen?-pregunto Starfire.

-Ya trabajamos antes con el mentor de Robin, Batman-dijo Hank.

-Gran hombre, pero muy serio-dijo Janet.

-Pero en fin-intervino Thor-díganos ¿Qué los trae a Nueva York nobles guerreros?-.

-Problemas muy grandes-dijo Raven y prosiguió a contarles todo acerca de su misión.

-Si, escuche algo de esa guerra cuando vivía en Asgard, con que el rey de las tinieblas ha regresado y no solo eso, ahora esta con Loki y sus secuaces-.

-Escuchen, cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo-dijo Tony-les ayudaremos a encontrar ese artículo del milenio antes que las fuerzas de Drago-.

-Gracias-dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Eh…..chicos, hay un problema, no sabemos donde esta-intervino chico bestia, quien aun estaba intimidado por Hulk.

-Yo si se-dijo Pixie-esta en la señora con piquitos-.

Todos miraron a la pequeña hada con signos de interrogación, aunque…..

-¡Oh, pero que linda!-grito Janet.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que linda?-Janet abrazo a Pixie y comenzó a tratarla como un bebe, le decía lo linda que era, lo tierna, etc.-bueno…apapáchame-dijo Pixie dejándose querer.

-Pixie-Raven la llamo y Pixie se soltó.

-Ejem, lo siento, me refiero a esa señora con piquitos-Pixie señalo hacia la izquierda y pudieron ver a que se refería.

-La estatua de la libertad-Cyborg uso su ojo biónico como binocular y pudo ver que Escorpina se acercaba cada vez más-Pixie tiene razón, los matones de Astronema se dirigen hacia allá-.

-Entonces no ha tiempo que perder-dijo Robin mirando a Tony.

-Como dije antes, les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-dijo sonriendo y Robin también sonrió.

De esa forma, los titanes y los vengadores se dirigieron hacia la estatua de la libertad esperando llegar a tiempo.

En una lancha iban Escorpina, Loki, Encantadora y el verdugo, este ultimo remando.

-¿Por qué no vamos volando?-pregunto Encantadora.

-No seria divertido, además, tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas para esos humanos que están en esa isla, no solo obtendré el cetro del milenio, también me divertiré un poco-dijo Escorpina.

-Tenemos compañía-informo el verdugo.

Escorpina volteo y vio a los dos grupos de héroes-No puedo creerlo, vencieron a mis soldados, esos niños si que son persistentes, pero ¿Quiénes son los otros?-.

-Es mi hermano Thor y sus amigos-dijo Loki.

-¿Thor? ¿El dios del trueno?-.

-Si, se cree tan poderoso, pero yo soy aun más-dijo Loki con altanería.

Escorpina, por su parte, se quedo pensativa-_"Esto no me gusta, el resto de esos tipos solo son basuras, pero si Raven y Thor pelean juntos podría verme en gr__ta, el resto de esos tipos solo son basuras, pero si Raven y Thor pelean juntos podregar a tiempo._

_feria.__aves problemas, tengo que hacer algo"-_miro a sus lacayos-encárguense de ellos, no podemos perder el tiempo-Loki y sus amigos volaron hacia sus enemigos-pero creo que puedo darles una pequeña ayuda-Escorpina lanzo una piedra al mar-levántate Kraken y destruye a mis enemigos-.

Las aguas comenzaron a agitarse y un pulpo gigante apareció.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Raven cuando un tentáculo casi los golpea.

-¡Cyborg! ¡Encárgate!-indico Robin.

-¡De acuerdo viejo!-.

-¡Hulk, ayúdalo!-grito Iron man.

Cyborg y Hulk se quedaron en el muelle, mientras el pulpo les lanzaba un barco, entre los dos lo detuvieron, pero….

-Oye viejo, gracias por ayudarme, pero yo puedo sostenerlo solo-dijo Cyborg.

-Lata parlante habladora, no fuerte, Hulk fuerte-dijo Hulk.

-¿Qué? ¡Sigue soñando! Nadie es más fuerte que Cyborg-.

-Hulk si-.

Ambos bajaron el barco y se miraron retadoramente.

-Claro que no ¡Cyborg más fuerte que Hulk! Digo…genial, ahora estoy hablando igual que tu-.

Un rugido llamo la atención de ambos y apenas esquivaron un ataque del Kraken con su tentáculo.

Mientras, el resto del equipo seguía volando hacia la isla de la libertad, donde estaba la estatua de la libertad, Robin sobre chico bestia, que se convirtió en pterodáctilo y Hank sobre una hormiga, cuando un rayo derribo a Thor, pero se recupero rápidamente.

-¿Qué nuevo problema es este?-pregunto Starfire.

-Temo que es de los peores, amiga mía. Problemas familiares-Thor descubrió a su hermano-¡Es Loki!-.

-Saludos hermanito, veo que ya conoces a los enemigos del amo-.

-Y veo que tú sigues juntándote con seres que no te convienen-.

-Bueno, no soy el único-detrás de Loki aparecieron Encantadora y el verdugo, la hechicera le lanzo un beso a Thor, pero el dios del trueno ni siquiera le importo.

-Esto es genial, ahora se enfrentaran a tres dioses-dijo Pixie.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Robin.

-Amigos, ustedes vayan y detengan a esa malvada, yo puedo encargarme de ellos-dijo Thor.

-Yo te ayudare-dijo Starfire.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no podrás contra un dios-.

-Para tu información, yo no soy de este planeta y soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco-.

Thor sonrió y su sonrisa creció cuando….

-Yo también ayudare-Hank uso su casco y se convirtió en un gigante, el casco fue remplazado por una mascara roja-nosotros tres podemos con ellos, ustedes vayan a detener a Escorpina-.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto Raven.

-Si, no te preocupes amiga, no nos vencerán-.

-Bien, entonces andando-dijo Robin.

De inmediato, los tres titanes y los dos vengadores restantes siguieron su camino dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-Inútiles-Escorpina ya había llegado a la isla y ahora veía acercarse a sus enemigos-pero aun tengo trucos para ellos-.

Lanzo seis piedras al aire y se convirtieron en murciélagos humanoides, los cuales arremetieron contra los héroes.

-Por fin, un poco de acción-dijo Janet.

-¡Janet, chico bestia y yo nos encargaremos de ellos! ¡Robin! ¡Tú y Raven vayan tras Escorpina!-grito Iron man.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

Raven creo un círculo debajo de sus pies y Robin subió en él, mientras sus tres amigos enfrentaban a las criaturas de piedra, ellos llegaron hasta Escorpina, quien los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Realmente son una plaga-.

-No permitiremos que revivas a Drago-dijo Raven.

-Como si pudieran evitarlo-Robin y Raven se pusieron en guardia-aunque me gustaría jugar con ustedes, tengo trabajo que hacer-nuevamente lanzo dos piedras al aire y estas se convirtieron en monstruos fornidos, de gran tamaño y muy agresivos-elimínenlos-.

Los dos monstruos rugieron y los dos titanes solo se mantuvieron en guardia listos para la batalla.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, los vengadores han aparecido y ahora ayudaran a los titanes a enfrentar a las fuerzas de Drago, pero Escorpina los tiene muy ocupados y ya casi obtiene el tercer artículo y solo faltarían 4._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_respondiendo a tu pregunta, Asgard es el hogar de los dioses vikingos, tales como Thor, Odín, Loki, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_efectivamente, Astronema siente piedad por las pequeñas niñas porque ella tuvo una hija, más adelante se sabrá como era y que le paso, además de porque Raven se la recuerda tanto, pero si, entre ellas hay una relación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Astronema si tuvo una hija, más tarde descubrirán que fue lo que le pasó._

_Encantadora pudo sacarlo porque no es completamente de la oscuridad, ella es una diosa, aunque una diosa malvada y por lo mismo no es de la oscuridad._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, gracias por la corrección, los titanes tienen aliados en la liga, la patrulla y ahora en los vengadores, y juntos deberán pelear para evitar que Drago reviva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_de hecho, decidí que ese fic va a ser empleado para la serie Bakugan ¿la conoces? Y en su lugar, haré "Poder ninja" para code lyoko. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bien, finalmente aparecieron los vengadores y ahora están ayudándolos a enfrentarse a Escorpina, efectivamente, la pareja principal sería Dan X Mira, en cuanto termine este fic iniciaren con el de Bakugan, creo que debo empezar a variar con las series, por cierto, ya quiero saber que más pasa en el tuyo, ya que lo dejas muy emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_gracias, me da gusto que me vaya bien con este fic, a pesar del poco tiempo que tiene que lo publique, respondiendo a tu pregunta:_

_Más adelante se explicara todo lo que sucede con Astronema, si tuvo una hija, que le paso y porque Raven se la recuerda tanto._

_Los vengadores han aparecido y ahora los deben ayudar a detener a Escorpina, quien esta cada vez más cerca del cetro del milenio._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Ani Teen lyoko, Bjlauri y Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	11. La antorcha se apaga

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de la aventura en Nueva York, mientras los héroes desafían a las fuerzas de Escorpina, la malvada general esta cada vez más cerca del cetro del milenio._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 La antorcha se apaga.**

Robin y Raven peleaban contra los monstruos que Escorpina creo, pero esta vez no les era fácil destruir su corazón.

-Son muy duros-dijo Robin.

-Son criaturas de roca, tienen que ser duros-dijo Pixie con tono obvio.

-En lugar de regañar ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?-.

-Soy el espíritu guía de Raven, soy una guía, no una luchadora-.

Raven no hizo caso y uso sus hechizos, trataba de evitar partirlos en dos para que no se multiplicaran, pero le era muy difícil.

-Espero que los demás vayan mejor que nosotros-dijo algo preocupada.

El resto de sus amigos también se veía en dificultades, pero no se rendirían sin luchar, aunque Cyborg y Hulk estaban enfrascados en dos luchas, una contra el kraken y otra entre ellos mismos.

-¡Acéptalo Hulk! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!-grito Cyborg mientras arrancaba un tentáculo del kraken.

-¡Lata parlante es débil! ¡Hulk es más fuerte! ¡Hulk levantar edificio!-grito Hulk mientras sujetaba tres tentáculos al mismo tiempo.

Cyborg disparo su cañón sónico y destruyo otro tentáculo, justo a tiempo para responder.

-¡Eso no es nada! ¡Yo he levantado toda una manzana!-Cyborg sujeto cuatro tentáculos y los estrello contra el suelo.

Hulk golpeo los tres que tenía y los regreso al mar-¡Un día, Hulk levantar toda la ciudad de Nueva York y hacerlo solo por diversión!-.

Cyborg pateo dos tentáculos-¡Eso nunca paso!-.

-¡Así, pues Hulk un día…!-Hulk se quedo pensando, pero ya no se le ocurría como contraatacar-¡Ay! ¡Cabeza de Hulk doler! ¡Hulk es el más fuerte!-.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo soy!-.

La pelea entre ambos héroes se vio interrumpida cuando la cabeza del kraken apareció en la superficie.

-Te propongo algo, el que derribe a ese pulpo será el más fuerte-dijo Cyborg.

-Hulk acepta-Hulk encaro al pulpo-¡Pulpo gigante, Hulk aplasta!-.

Mientras ellos luchaban con el kraken, Starfire, Thor y hombre hormiga (Hank) luchaban contra Loki y sus dos secuaces.

-Niña tonta, nunca podrás vencerme-dijo Encantadora lanzando un hechizo, Starfire esquivo el ataque y disparo sus rayos dándole en el pecho a la hechicera, la cual se quedo atónita.

-Tú puedes ser una diosa, pero yo soy una taramaniana, una de las razas alienígenas más poderosas del universo-.

Encantadora apretó los puños y contraataco, mientras Hank golpeaba al verdugo empujándolo hacia el fondo del océano, a la vez que intentaba razonar con él.

-No tienes que hacer esto, tienes un gran poder, úsalo para ayudar a la humanidad-.

El verdugo levanto la mano de Hank y lo miro con odio-No tengo interés en ayudar a los débiles mortales, yo solo le sirvo a Encantadora-.

-Y si eso es cierto ¿Por qué decidiste servir al rey de las tinieblas?-.

-¡No es tu asunto!-.

Thor y Loki se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, se veía en ambos las ganas de destruir al otro, especialmente en Loki.

-Loki ¿acaso no sabes lo que estas haciendo? Te has unido a las filas del rey de las tinieblas-.

-Es mejor luchar junto al diablo que contra él, además, cuando el triunfe, yo tomare el trono de nuestro padre, esa será mi recompensa-.

-Eres más tonto de lo que creí, si piensas que alguien como el rey de las tinieblas cumplirá su palabra-.

Esa palabras confundieron a Loki, pero no fue por mucho-¡Yo estoy del lado de los ganadores!-dijo atacando a Thor, quien se defendió con su poderoso martillo.

Iron man disparaba sus rayos contra los murciélagos, los cuales no solo no recibían ningún daño, sino que también atacaban con más ferocidad.

-¡Esas cosas son persistentes!-.

Avispa se encogió al tamaño de un insecto y ahora atacaba a los murciélagos en pleno rostro, pero sus aguijones no los dañaban.

-Rayos, estas cosas son rudas-.

Chico bestia volaba sobre ella, mientras era perseguido por cuatro murciélagos, de pronto, se le ocurrió algo, dio un giro en el aire y quedo sobre esa criaturas, se transformo en una ballena y cayó encima de ellas justo en el océano, donde se hundieron debido a su gran peso, el chico bestia se convirtió de nuevo en pterodáctilo y se elevo.

-Buena maniobra-felicito Janet sonriendo y el chico bestia se sonrojo.

Pero las cosas no iban nada bien, mientras lo héroes peleaban, Escorpina llego al ascensor.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-dijo comenzando a levitar y a atravesar los techos-esto esta mucho mejor-.

Pixie detecto a Escorpina-Oh oh, la bruja mala se esta acercando al cetro del milenio-.

-¿Qué? ¡Robin! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Raven.

-Solo hay algo que hacer, tú debes continuar, yo me encargo de ellos-.

-Pero…..-.

-Seamos sinceros Raven, yo no puedo pelear contra esa villana, tú eres la única lo bastante poderosa para combatirla-Raven aun tenía duda-¡Ve! Te prometo que estaré bien-.

Raven miro a Robin y finalmente asintió-Ten cuidado-.

-Tú también-Raven continuo la persecución y Robin encaro a sus rivales-ahora ¿Quién sigue?-los monstruos rugieron.

Raven se acercaba cada vez más a la entrada, cuando Pixie la detuvo.

-No tienes que entrar, el cetro esta en la punta de esa antorcha-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Soy tu espíritu guía, debo estarlo-.

-Entonces adelante-Raven comenzó a volar hacia la antorcha, mientras se elevaba contemplo las diferentes batallas, pero su vista se dirigió hacia Robin, quien estaba en problemas-tengo que ayudarlo-.

Justo cuando iba a regresar a ayudar a su amigo, un disco pasó girando y cortando las cabezas de uno de los monstruos.

-¿Qué?-Robin y Raven se quedaron estáticos.

El disco siguió su curso hasta ser detenido por un hombre-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto sonriéndole a Robin.

Llevaba puesto un traje azul, guantes y botas rojas, en su pecho llevaba una estrella blanca, una A en su frente de color blanca y un cinturón con los colores de la bandera de E.U.

-Usted es…-Robin tenía los ojos como platos.

-El capitán América soldado-dijo el famoso héroe de la segunda guerra mundial-pero dejemos las presentaciones para después, ahora tenemos trabajo-.

-Será un honor pelear a su lado-dijo Robin poniéndose en guardia y juntos atacaron.

-Creo que Robin tiene toda la ayuda que necesita-dijo Pixie-ahora ¡Tenemos que obtener un cetro!-Raven asintió y continuaron su camino.

Desde la corona de la estatua de la libertad, la gente miraba estupefacta le pelea, cuando el piso se abrió y Escorpina apareció con su cruel sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero hemos cerrado por hoy-la gente comenzó a huir hacia las escaleras y los ascensores-ahora, según las indicaciones de la princesa, el cetro del milenio esta en la punta de esa antorcha-Escorpina comenzó a volar hacia allá y entonces lo vio, el ojo egipcio-el cetro es mío-.

Apenas dijo eso, una energía oscura la golpeo y la alejo de la antorcha, aunque no fue muy lejos.

-Lamento decirte que no te saldrás con la tuya-dijo Raven.

-No seas ingenua niña, la princesa puede que te tenga misericordia, pero eso es algo que yo no tengo-.

-Ni yo-Raven lanzo un rayo oscuro, Escorpina uso su espada para desviarlo y ataco a Raven, ambas se daban con todo-No puedo permitir que revivan a su amo-.

-Que curioso que tú me digas eso, después de todo, eres la hija de Trigon, deberías pelear de nuestro lado-.

-Puedo ser la hija de un demonio, pero no soy como mi padre-.

-Es cierto, eres más tonta-.

Escorpina invoco un rayo y lo lanzo contra Raven, la hechicera alcanzo a invocar un escudo y repelió el ataque.

-Pixie, mientras la entretengo, tú ve por el cetro-.

-Como digas, solo ten cuidado-.

Pixie comenzó a volar hacia la antorcha, pero Escorpina la descubrió.

-¡No iras a ninguna parte!-grito disparando dardos de fuego.

Raven logro salvar a Pixie con su escudo y miro desafiante a Escorpina.

-Aléjate de mi amiga-.

-Solo necesito darte un golpe con mi aguijón y ya no me molestaras-.

-Inténtalo-.

De los cielos caían rayos debido a las grandes fuerzas que se enfrentaban, Raven vs Escorpina y Thor vs Loki, cuatro fuerzas con un gran poder.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Raven atrapo a Escorpina en una esfera oscura, pero la general hizo girar su espada y se libero de su prisión.

-Debo reconocerlo, eres una niña muy poderosa, los dioses te enseñaron bien-.

-Lo se-Raven sonrió.

-Pero nunca vencerás el poder del amo, su fuerza no se compara con nada ¿creías que tu padre era poderoso? Aun no sabes lo que es el verdadero poder-.

-Entonces me asegurare de que no surja-.

Pixie llego hasta la antorcha, desde el aire, vio a Robin y al capitán América pelear contra los monstruos y les estaba yendo muy bien.

-Podemos ganar-dijo llena de esperanza.

**Hamunaptra…**

Astronema miraba la pelea mientras tomaba un vaso con un extraño líquido, el cual sacaba vapor por lo caliente que estaba.

-Tontos, Escorpina solo esta jugando, si Raven la hace enojar se vera en graves problemas, después de todo, esa apariencia de humana solo es una máscara que oculta su verdadero rostro-.

En ese momento Ecliptor apareció-Princesa, regreso triunfante-.

-¿Los trajiste a todos?-.

-Si, algunos no quisieron cooperar, así que los elimine-.

-Bien, lo que menos necesitamos es competencia para dominar el universo, lo has hecho bien, siempre logras complacerme-.

-Para eso vivo mi princesa-.

-Ahora solo debo encontrar una forma de que Raven se me una-.

-Se que ella le recuerda a…-.

-No digas su nombre, hace mucho que acepte que ya no la volvería a mencionar, ahora me concentrare en lograr que mi nueva hija venga a mi lado y luego, nada se interpondrá en los deseos del amo-.

**Nueva York….**

Robin y el capitán América peleaban con suma destreza, ya tenían casi acorralados a esos monstruos.

-No lo haces nada mal-.

-Gracias-.

Sin saber porque, Robin miro hacia arriba y vio como Raven luchaba con Escorpina, estaba preocupado, por todos sus amigos, pero por alguna razón, por Raven lo estaba aun más.

-Raven-.

La gótica lanzo un nuevo rayo, esta vez con la forma de un cuervo, Escorpina hizo lo mismo, pero este tenía la forma de un escorpión dorado, ambas bestias comenzaron a luchar.

-Me sorprende que uses magia que existe desde mucho antes que tu patético pueblo-.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Azarath-.

Escorpina hizo una mueca burlona-Oh, acaso la amargada tiene sentimientos-.

Raven ataco a Escorpina, lanzaba golpe tras golpe, la general se divertía, pero Raven trataba de hacerle pagar por los insultos hacia su comunidad.

Pixie, por su parte, ya casi tenía el cetro, solo le faltaba sacarlo, esa era la parte más difícil.

-De acuerdo ¿Cómo lo saco sin dañar la estructura?-.

Mientras pensaba, Escorpina miro que la pequeña hada ya casi obtenía el artículo, así que decidió hacer trampa.

-Dime ¿realmente quieres a tu amigo?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Escorpina no contesto, solo se rio aun más y disparo un relámpago contra Robin y el capitán América, los cuales aun estaban peleando y no se dieron cuenta.

Raven actuó con rapidez y creo un escudo que los salvo, pero al distraerse, Escorpina se coloco detrás de ella y la pico con su aguijón paralizándola.

-No debiste darme la espalda-dijo sujetándola del cuello-¡Oye hada!-Pixie volteo y vio el peligro que corría su amiga-debes escoger, el cetro o tu amiga-Escorpina soltó a Raven, quien al estar paralizada no podía volar.

Pixie no lo pensó dos veces, ella conocía su principal prioridad, así que se lanzo para rescatar a Raven.

Escorpina sonrió triunfal y dirigiendo su mirada a la antorcha disparo un relámpago destruyéndola, al instante, el cetro del milenio apareció y Escorpina lo tomo.

-Victoria-.

Pixie, por su parte, sujeto a Raven de la capucha, pero su pequeño cuerpo no podía sostener el peso de Raven y aunque caían despacio, cada vez aumentaban la velocidad.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin y saco su gancho se lanzo al rescate. Rápidamente sujeto a sus dos amigas y las puso a salvo-Raven ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-No puedo moverme-dijo rechinando sus dientes.

-Por lo menos estas viva-dijo Pixie-pero…..-.

Escorpina voló cerca de sus aliados-¡Ya tenemos lo que queríamos! ¡Vámonos!-.

Loki y sus compañeros asintieron.

-Terminaremos esto en otro momento hermano-dijo Loki antes de desaparecer en un portal.

-Te estaré esperando Loki-.

-Ese tipo me recuerda mucho a mi hermana-dijo Starfire.

En cuanto Escorpina se fue, todas las criaturas de piedras se desintegraron, incluyendo al kraken, pero antes…..

-¡Hulk aplastas!-.

-¡No se yo lo hago primero!-.

Cyborg y Hulk golpearon al mismo tiempo al kraken destruyéndolo.

-¡Ha! ¡Hulk destruirlo! ¡Hulk más fuerte!-.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo fui quien lo destruyo!-.

-¡Lata parlante miente! ¡Hulk destruirlo!-.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo golpee primero!-.

Cyborg y Hulk se miraron desafiantes.

**Más tarde….**

Raven se recupero y ahora se encontraban hablando con los vengadores, Raven estaba sumamente decepcionada de si misma.

-Rayos, me confié y ahora Astronema tiene tres artículos del milenio-.

-Raven, no fue tu culpa, todos fallamos-dijo Robin.

-Pero yo debía impedir que Escorpina se llevara el cetro, era mi responsabilidad-.

El capitán América se acerco a Raven-Escucha jovencita, eres una valiente guerrera, algunas veces se gana y otras se pierden, pero esto solo fue una batalla, la verdadera guerra apenas va a comenzar y lo sabes mejor que nadie-.

Raven miro al capitán América-Realmente es un líder sabio-.

-Se hace lo que se puede-.

-Por el momento debemos volver a la torre T, ahora que Escorpina escapo debemos averiguar donde esta el siguiente artículo-.

-Ay, voy a extrañarte Pixie-dijo Janet mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno, te dejo apapacharme una última vez-dijo Pixie sonriendo.

-Por lo menos no perdimos del todo-dijo Cyborg-logre demostrar que soy más fuerte que Hulk-.

-¡Lata parlante no fuerte! ¡Hulk fuerte!-.

-¿Quieres pelear grandote? ¡Porque apuesto que puedo derribarte con solo dos golpes!-.

-¡Inténtalo lata!-.

Janet se puso entre ambos-Oigan tranquilos, todos somos amigos-.

-Y si quieren pelear-intervino Tony-entonces concéntrense en pelear contra Astronema y sus fuerzas-.

En ese momento, la nave T llego y los titanes la abordaron, no sin que antes de eso, Robin y Tony intercambiaran comunicadores.

-Con esto podremos mantenernos en contacto-dijo Robin.

-Nos hará falta, porque creo que se necesitara de los jóvenes titanes, la liga de la justicia y los vengadores para vencer esta amenaza-.

-Opino lo mismo-Robin abordo la nave y se pusieron en marcha.

-¡Adiós! ¡No duden en llamarnos si tienen problemas!-grito Janet.

Mientras los titanes viajaban, cada uno en su cabina, Pixie volaba alrededor de la cabina de Raven, la hechicera tenía una duda y no se animo a preguntar sino hasta que la pequeña hada se paro en el tablero de control.

-Pixie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Ya lo hiciste, pero puedes hacerme otra pregunta-.

Raven suspiro-Bien, cuando Escorpina me paralizo ¿Por qué fuiste a salvarme en vez de obtener el cetro? Tú misma has dicho lo importante que es obtenerlos antes que Astronema-.

Pixie no contesto de inmediato, se dedico a dar pequeños saltos en el tablero y pasado algunos segundos, suspiro y respondió.

-Creí que estaba claro-Raven la miro sin entender-Raven, un sabio ninja les dijo una vez a tres estudiantes; "aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son escorias, pero, aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria". Tú eres para mí más que el humano a quien debo guiar, eres mi amiga y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que te lastimaran o murieras-.

Con esa revelación, Raven sonrió y puso su mano para que Pixie subiera a su hombro, la pequeña y dulce hada lo hizo.

-Gracias Pixie-Pixie solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la torre T.

**Hamunaptra…**

El cetro fue colocado en su espacio, mientras Astronema sonreía complacida.

-Lo hizo bien general-.

-Gracias princesa, pero me temo que también traigo malas noticias. Al parecer, en este mundo hay más de dos grupos de héroes, ha cientos de ellos y uno de esos héroes es el dios Thor-.

-¿Thor? Que curioso que no me lo hayas dicho Loki-dijo fríamente Astronema.

-Lo siento princesa-se disculpo Loki.

En ese momento, Ecliptor apareció-Princesa, ya están todos reunidos-.

-Perfecto-Astronema ancho su sonrisa y abandono la tumba seguida por sus lacayos.

-Disculpe alteza, pero ¿Qué es lo que reunieron?-pregunto Escorpina.

Astronema sonrió divertida-El amo esta al tanto de la cantidad de héroes que existen en este mundo, así que dio la orden de reunir a los más grandes enemigos de esos héroes-llegaron a la cima de una colina y pudieron ver un gran ejército-les presento a los enemigos del mundo, la alianza del mal-.

En aquel desierto, se encontraban los peores enemigos de los titanes y algunos de los enemigos de la liga de la justicia y los vengadores.

Slade, el hermano sangre, la hermandad del mal, Lex Luthor, el guasón, gorila Kronk, abominación, Dr. Doom, Modoc, el cráneo rojo, el líder, Malchior, Gizmo, mamut, Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overload, Mambo, incluso Blackfire y Red X estaban ahí, además de otros cientos de villanos.

-Ahora tenemos todo un ejército de villanos a nuestra disposición, la balanza se ha nivelado, pero muy pronto se inclinara a nuestro favor-decreto Astronema mientras sonreía con maldad, al mismo tiempo, que el ojo de la tumba de Drago brillaba intensamente, al parecer, el rey de las tinieblas estaba complacido con la situación que se presentaba.

La guerra ya podía comenzar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero les haya gustado, la princesa del mal ha reunido a los peores villanos del mundo y ahora tiene todo un ejército a su disposición, una guerra se acerca._

_El próximo capítulo estará dedicado al 10 de mayo, día de las madres, así que no habrá mucha acción, pero se descubrirán algunas cosas respecto a Astronema._

**Bjlauri: **_por el momento la liga de la justicia no participo, pero ahora que Astronema reunió a todos los enemigos del mundo harán mayor participación, pronto se descubrirá la relación entre Raven y Astronema, pero en el siguiente se conocerá algo del pasado de la princesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_leo y obedezco, aquí tienes el capítulo 11 y el siguiente estará dedicado al día de las madres y se conocerá un poco del pasado de la princesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_el capitán América hizo su aparición, pero no quise usar a los otros dos porque ya sería algo complicado acomodarlos en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_el resto de los vengadores harán su aparición, aunque algo corta, debido a que no quiero quitarle protagónico a los principales, los mismo va a pasar con la liga de la justicia y la patrulla, gracias por el dato, lo leeré en cuanto pueda y ya había pensado en que Astronema reuniera a todos los enemigos del mundo del DC Comics y Marvel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si quieres participar en el fic de code lyoko esta bien, pero también podrías hacerlo en este si lo deseas, solo tienes que darme el nombre y características del personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos para Anónimo, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Zeus._

_Nos vemos….._


	12. Día de las madres

_Comienza el capítulo dedicado a todas las madres, estará algo triste debido al pasado de algunos héroes y se descubrirán algunas cosas respecto a Astronema._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 Día de las madres.**

Tras la aventura en Nueva York, habían pasado cerca de dos semanas sin ninguna novedad, los titanes estaban preocupados, pero Pixie les aseguro que si un artículo del milenio se activaba, ella les informaría. Ahora estaban pasando el tiempo entrenando, jugando videojuegos, entre otras cosas, como la pesca.

-Este concurso ya lo gane yo-dijo chico bestia-una vez atrape un pez así de grande-estiro los brazos lo más que pudo.

-¿Así? Pues yo atrape un pez así de grande-Cyborg disparo sus brazos cohetes los cuales se fueron a mayor distancia, representando un pez enorme.

Chico bestia solo agacho la cabeza vencido-Bueno, no importa, igual yo ganare-.

En ese momento, Starfire hizo su aparición-Amigos, acabo de volver del centro comercial y me tope con mucha gente comprando regalos para sus madres-.

Chico bestia se golpeo en la frente-¡Cielos! Lo olvide, hoy es día de las madres-.

-¿Qué es el día de las madres?-.

Fue Cyborg quien le explico a la extraterrestre-Es un día en que se celebran a todas las madres del mundo, se les da regalos, les recordamos lo mucho que las amamos….-.

-¡Oh! ¡Suena a una fiesta maravillosa!-grito Starfire emocionada.

-Para muchos si, pero para otros-Cyborg dirigió la mirada a la torre T-es solo un triste recuerdo-.

En el interior de la torre, Robin estaba viendo la TV, aunque solo pasaba los canales sin darles la mayor importancia, ese día solo le daba tristes recuerdos, el más triste de todos, ver a su madre, su padre y su hermano caer desde las alturas y morir, pero no era el único que no disfrutaba de ese día.

En su habitación, Raven leía un libro, pero la verdad, por dentro estaba muy triste, algo que noto su siempre fiel amiga; Pixie.

-Raven, se como te sientes-.

-Pixie, con todo respeto, el que seas mi espíritu guía no quiere decir que sepas como me siento en este día-.

-Vamos Raven, es día de las madres, un día para…-.

-Recordar a nuestras madres, por si lo olvidaste, yo pase toda mi vida lejos de mi madre por ser mitad demonio-Raven se acostó en su cama y miro el techo-solo quisiera….-.

-¿Verla de nuevo?-.

Raven no respondió, solo le dio la espalda a Pixie, la pequeña hada se quedo preocupada, pero luego sonrió al recordar algo.

-Puedes hacerlo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Puedes ver a tu madre de nuevo ¿ya se te olvido? La gran Isis te mando los saludos de tu madre, eso quiere decir que la diosa la ha visto y no solo eso, tú madre también quiere verte-.

Aunque no lo demostró, Raven se emociono-¿Crees que pueda ver a mi madre?-.

-Solo tienes que preguntarle a la diosa Isis-.

Raven sonrió emocionada, esta vez no podía disimularlo-Lo intentare-Raven se coloco en posición de meditación y dejo que mente viajara-_"gran Isis ¿puede escucharme?"-._

-Siempre estoy dispuesta ha escucharte mi niña-Raven apareció en un plano espiritual y después Isis-¿Qué te ocurre Raven?-.

-Nada, yo solo…..-Raven se calló, ahora estaba demasiado tímida para pedirle ese favor a Isis, pero la diosa pareció adivinar.

-Quieres saber si puedo llevarte con tu madre-.

Raven miro a la diosa de la compasión con gran sorpresa-Pero ¿Cómo….?-.

-Un dios sabe de eso, además, por el día que es hoy, era obvio lo que podías pedirme-.

Raven se sonrojo, pero reunió valor para hablar-Entonces ¿puede…?-.

-No puedo-respondió Isis con tristeza-lo siento, pero tu madre cruzo el portal al otro mundo, tú no puedes ir ahí-.

-Ya veo-Raven agacho la cabeza entristecida.

-Pero nada impide que la traiga aquí-dijo Isis y Raven miro a la diosa con esperanza.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Madame Rouge entro en la tumba de Drago, por su carácter, ella no podía estar tranquila, necesitaba acción y más que nada, deseaba vengarse de los jóvenes titanes, llego hasta el centro y se encontró con los dos generales de Astronema, de la princesa, no había señales.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Escorpina.

-Deseo hablar con Astronema…-.

-Es la princesa Astronema para ti-le advirtió Ecliptor.

-Bien, deseo ver a la princesa, quiero saber cuanto tiempo más estaremos sin hacer nada-.

-La princesa no se encuentra-dijo Ecliptor-salió para conocer este mundo-.

-¿Conocerlo? Que tontería-.

-No debería serlo, ya que debemos conocer no solo a los héroes de este mundo, sino a los ejércitos del mundo, así que cuida tu lengua o atente a las consecuencias-.

-Solo quiero saber cuando actuaremos-.

-En cuanto la princesa lo ordene, ahora ¡Lárgate!-grito Escorpina y le apunto con su espada.

Rouge miro con rabia a los generales y abandono el lugar, apenas salió, la voz de Drago se escucho.

-Hay muchos insolentes en este nuevo mundo-dijo Drago, pero en su voz se escuchaba cierto placer-eso es algo que me puede ser útil, después de todo, el mal tiene muchos rostros-.

-Pero solo usted gobernara sobre el universo mi lord-dijo Escorpina.

-En unos cuantos meses los planetas se alinearan, deben reunir los artículos del milenio cuanto antes, no me decepcionen-.

**Mientras….**

Astronema se encontraba sobre el techo de una escuela, desde donde vio a una niña caminar hacia el coche donde su mamá la esperaba.

-¡Mami!-la niña abrazo a su madre.

-Hola mi niña ¿te divertiste?-.

Astronema miro la escena mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, una de ellas bajo por su mejilla y se la limpio con rabia.

-¿Amor? ¿De que sirve esas tonterías? El amor no te salvo-Astronema saco una pequeña muñeca egipcia, esa muñeca representaba la poca humanidad que le quedaba a Astronema, era su mayor tesoro-yo te ame demasiado y aun así no pude salvarte, mi pequeña Yue-Astronema apretó los puños mientras su mente recordaba.

-FLASHBACK-

Una mujer de cabello negro y largo regaba unas plantas afuera de una casa de los tiempos egipcios, mientras una pequeña niña jugaba con su muñeca.

-Mami ¿puedo ir al río a jugar?-.

-No lo se, el río esta muy alejado-.

-Anda mami, tendré cuidado-le dijo la pequeña mientras miraba con ternura a su madre.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado-.

-Si mami-la niña se fue a jugar al río, mientras su madre la miraba irse con ternura.

La niña era muy parecida a Raven, su cabello era tan largo como el de la hechicera, solo que era negro, sus ojos eran azules y era muy alegre.

En cuanto llego al río, la pequeña comenzó a jugar con su muñeca, si detectar que tres personas se acercaban hacia el río, cuando la niña los descubrió, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hola pequeña-dijo el que iba al frente con una sonrisa malvada y la niña abrazo más a su muñeca.

Mientras, su madre continuaba regando las plantas, cuando…

-¡Mami!-grito la niña llena de miedo.

-¿Yue? ¡Yue!-su madre comenzó a correr hacia el río, cuando llego busco con desesperación a su hija.

Corría de un lado a otro mientras la desesperación la inundaba, el miedo aumentaba y la noche ya casi estaba sobre ella, finalmente la encontró, pero….

-¡Yue!-su hija estaba en el suelo, no se movía y un hilillo de sangre salía de su cuello, por un instante, la mujer se quedo en shock, luego cayó de rodillas y avanzo hacia el cuerpo de su hija-¿Yue? ¡Hija! ¡Levántate, levántate, por favor!-tomo a su hija en sus brazos mientras las estrellas alumbraban el cielo-¡No! ¡No!-gritaba llena de desesperación.

**Tiempo después…..**

La mujer estaba en su casa, aun con su hija en sus brazos, no la había soltado desde que la encontró y hacia todo lo posible para evitar que empezara a descomponerse, pero el tiempo pasaba, como es normal, fue entonces que alguien entro a su casa y una sombra cayó sobre ella. Levanto la mirada y se topo con la persona que le había jurado su lealtad tiempo después.

-Yo se quien mato a su hija-.

La mujer miro al desconocido con suspicacia-¿Quién fue?-.

-Tres bandidos que se encuentran en el pueblo, mi amo puede ayudarle a vengarse, solo le pide algo a cambio-.

-¿Quién es su amo y que quiere de mí?-.

-Es el rey Drago y quiere que usted se convierta en la princesa del mal-.

-¿El rey de las tinieblas?-la mujer miro con terror a su visitante-no podría…..nunca lo haré….!Váyase! ¡Déjeme sola!-.

-Entonces los hombres que mataron a su hija quedaran sin castigo-.

La mujer miro a su hija y sujeto la muñeca, cerró los ojos y-¡Espere! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-.

**En el pueblo….**

Los tres asesinos bebían vino hasta no más poder, ya estaban muy borrachos y se retiraron del pueblo, no se habían alejado mucho cuando una persona vestida con una capucha apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres? Quítate de nuestro camino-la persona no respondió.

-¿Eres sordo o que?-.

-Así que ustedes fueron-los hombres se quedaron confundido-ustedes me quitaron lo que más amaba-.

-¿De que hablas?-de pronto descubrieron la muñeca que tenía esa persona y sonrieron-así que tu eres su madre, que bien, esa niña nos divirtió mucho, esperemos que tú lo hagas más-.

Con sus sonrisas crueles, uno de ellos trato de tocarla y recibió un golpe en el estomago, de hecho, la mano de Astronema atravesó al sujeto, el cual cayó muerto ante el terror de los otros dos.

-¡Canalla!-grito uno sacando su espada y atacando, pero Astronema detuvo el ataque con su báculo.

-¿Canalla? ¿Me llamas canalla cuando ustedes me quitaron a mi pequeña? Una inocente niña ¿Qué mal les hizo?-grito con rabia y le corto el cuello.

El último hombre estaba paralizado del miedo, Astronema se quito su capucha y revelo su nuevo estado, aquel que tenía ahora, el hombre miro la mirada fría y cruel de Astronema y trato de pedir clemencia.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quise dañar a su hija ¡Lo juro!-.

-Si vas a mentir al menos esfuérzate-Astronema se acerco lentamente.

-Por favor…tenga piedad de mí-.

-¿Piedad? Muy bien, te tendré la misma piedad que le tuviste a mi pequeña-esa noche, se escucho el grito de agonía de tres hombres-

Cuando todo termino, Ecliptor apareció y descubrió a la nueva princesa del mal, la más leal de los siervos de Drago, sentada con los tres cadáveres a su alrededor, mientras ella comía cada parte de sus cuerpos.

-Veo que paso la prueba, ya es una servidora de las tinieblas mi princesa-.

Astronema miro a Ecliptor y después dos ojos rojos aparecieron, ojos que al verlos, produciría un terror nunca imaginable.

-Lo has hecho bien-.

-Gracias-.

-Pero debo preguntarte algo ¿juras lealtad hacia mi?-.

-Lo juro-.

-¿Pelearas a mi lado y contra mis enemigos?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y destruirás a Atem y su consejo del milenio por mí?-.

Astronema alzo la mirada, de la cual ya había desaparecido todo rastro de bondad-Lo haré, soy completamente suya, mi amo-.

Los ojos de Drago se entrecerraron evidentemente complacidos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pero aunque jure lealtad al amo, nunca he podido superar el dolor de no poder tenerte conmigo, acabe con los gusanos que te quitaron de mi lado, pero aun así-Astronema apretó los puños-aun así no he podido estar tranquila, soy la princesa del mal y sin embargo no puedo olvidarte, pero ahora-Astronema sonrió-he encontrado a alguien que es tu viva imagen, Raven, esa chica me recuerda mucho a ti, siento como si te hubiera recuperado, pero no por completo, solo hasta que la tenga a mi lado podré estar segura, ella será mía, así tenga que obligarla-esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa demente-y destruiré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino-.

**Plano espiritual….**

Raven estaba sumamente emocionada, realmente extrañaba a su madre y quería verla.

-Solo debo advertirte algo-dijo Isis-debido a que tu madre ya se encuentra en el otro mundo, no puede estar aquí más que 30 minutos, después tendrá que volver-.

-¿Solo 30 minutos?-.

-Lo siento, pero es el tiempo que se dispone-Raven asintió comprensiva, pero aun estaba triste-entonces no perdamos tiempo-Isis alzo su mano y abrió un portal-ahora, debes decir el nombre de la persona a quien quieres ver-.

Raven estaba sumamente nerviosa, tomo aire y-Arella-.

Un figura apareció del otro lado del portal, Raven cerro los ojos algo asustada, no se atrevió a abrirlos hasta que…..

-Raven, abre tus ojos, tienes una visitante-dijo Isis.

Poco a poco y con gran timidez abrió los ojos topándose con el rostro que no había visto en años.

-Hola hija-Arella miro a Raven con ternura, la hechicera sintió que iba a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, quien correspondió el abrazo también con lágrimas, Isis miro la escena con ternura y se retiro para darles privacidad, cuando se separaron, Arella miro a su hija de arriba a abajo-pero mírate, como has crecido, te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita-.

Raven se sonrojo y trato de hablar, pero las palabras no le salían, solo pudo decir-Te extrañe-.

Arella acaricio el cabello de Raven con ternura-Y yo a ti-cambio su expresión a una triste-Raven, quiero aprovechar este momento para pedirte que me perdones-Raven la miro confundida-nunca estuve contigo cuando más me necesitaste, deje que te apartaran de mi lado porque creí que así te protegería, no pude verte crecer y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, por favor, perdóname-.

Raven miro a su madre y le puso su mano en la mejilla-No hay nada que perdonar madre-dijo abrazándola-solo quería verte-.

Raven y Arella estuvieron platicando por un largo rato, parecieron más de 30 minutos, mientras Raven le contaba a su madre todo respecto a su vida y sus amigos.

-Me gustaría conocerlos-dijo Arella cuando Raven le conto de las peleas que solían tener los chicos cuando jugaban videojuegos-en especial a Robin, se ve que es alguien muy importante para ti-.

-Lo es, gracias a él pude superar los asuntos con mi…-Raven no pudo terminar la oración, después de todo, para ella y su madre, Trigon no fue más que una amenaza.

-Se ve que aprecias mucho a Robin-dijo Arella sonriendo-tiene mi aprobación-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Hija, se que ese chico te gusta y me da mucho gusto que hagas tu vida con alguien como él, ya que yo…bueno, no pude tener esa oportunidad-.

-Lo siento madre-.

-No te disculpes, además, creo que de todo eso hubo una cosa buena, algo que realmente me lleno de alegría-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Que pude tener una hermosa hija como tú-Arella toco la mejilla de Raven con ternura y la hechicera sonrió gustosa.

-Lamento interrumpir-dijo Isis-pero ya es hora de que vuelvas al otro mundo Arella-.

-Lo entiendo alteza-Arella miro a su hija, quien agacho la cabeza entristecida-no estés triste hija, recuerda, aunque no me puedas ver, siempre estaré contigo, siempre-.

Raven miro a su madre y la abrazó, cuando se separaron su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla e Isis abrió el portal.

-Antes de irme, tengo que pedirte un favor hija-le susurro algo al oído y Raven se sonrojo-no olvides, que es un encargo de su madre. Cuídate hija y no olvide que yo estaré siempre a tu lado-.

-Adiós…mamá-.

-No digas adiós hija, solo…..hasta luego-Arella cruzo el portal y Raven volvió al mundo real.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Pixie.

-¿Y como te fue?-.

-De maravilla-dijo Raven sonriendo-¿Dónde esta Robin?-.

-En la sala, junto con el resto del equipo-.

Raven abandono su habitación, con Pixie en su hombro, y se encamino hacia la sala, cuando llego descubrieron que sus tres amigos iban a preparar pescado para la comida, también noto que Cyborg y chico bestia tenía cara de humillación total, mientras Starfire saltaba llena de emoción.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto a Robin.

-Bueno, solo digamos que ni el factor animal de chico bestia, ni la tecnología de Cyborg, les ayudo a pescar el pez más grande, al parecer, solo se necesita la fuerza sobrehumana de Starfire-.

-¡Fue pura suerte!-grito chico bestia humillado.

-Ya veo, Robin, tengo que hablar contigo, en privado-.

Robin y Raven salieron al pasillo, aunque…..

-Pixie, quiero hablar con Robin en privado-Pixie asintió y volvió a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede Rae?-.

Raven suspiro-Fui al mundo espiritual-.

-¿Acaso Astronema ataco de nuevo?-.

-No, esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con ella, solo quería…ver a mi madre-.

Robin arqueo una ceja-Ya veo-silencio-¿pudiste verla?-.

-Si y me dio mucha alegría verla, pero eso no era de lo que quería hablarte, sucede que ella tenía un mensaje para ti-.

-¿Mensaje para mí?-.

-Si, de tu madre-los ojos de Robin se pusieron como de plato, esa si no se la esperaba-dice que ella, tu padre y tu hermano se encuentra bien, que están en un lugar maravillosos esperando el día en que volverán a unirse, también dice que esta muy orgullosa de ti, ya que te has convertido en un luchador del bien, aunque le gustaría que dejaras de ser un chico tan rebelde-Robin se rió por ese último comentario.

-Cielos, mi madre, no dejo de pensar en ella ni en mi padre o hermano desde que eso pasó-.

-Te entiendo, todos estos años también pensé mucho en mi madre…creo que…debí llevarte conmigo-.

-No te preocupes, estuvo bien que haya ido para verla, si la vez de nuevo, dile que le agradezco el mensaje-.

-Hay otra cosa-Raven se sonrojo.

-¿De que se trata?-.

Raven temblaba y su cara estaba muy roja, suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Robin, el joven maravilla se sonrojo al instante.

-Eso fue de parte de tu madre-Raven regreso a la sala rápidamente, pero antes de entrar se puso su capucha para disimular su sonrojo.

Robin, por su parte, se quedo parado en el pasillo totalmente paralizado, mientras tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el beso, su corazón latía rápidamente y su cara estaba muy roja.

-Raven….-murmuro antes de regresar a la sala.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema había regresado y mientras la nueva alianza del mal estaba fuera de la tumba, construyendo la nueva guarida, la princesa hablaba con sus dos generales.

-Aunque tengamos a todos estos villanos, eso no nos asegura la victoria-dijo Ecliptor.

-Raven es fuerte y el resto de los héroes que hay muy pronto lo serán también-dijo Escorpina.

-Es cierto, si quiero tener éxito, reunir los artículos del milenio y tener a mi nueva hija de mi lado, debemos cambiar de táctica, es hora de llamar a unos viejos amigos-Astronema sonrió con maldad y misterio.

Parece que las fuerzas del mal son más poderosas de lo que los titanes creen.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, dedicado a todas las madres del mundo, un día después del 10 de mayo, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Astronema esta planeando traer a algunos amigos más, siervos de su amo muy letales, los cuales les ayudaran a reunir los otros 4 artículos del milenio._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, supongo que tu pregunta quedo respondida por este capítulo, sino es así, no dudes en decírmelo, con gusto te lo aclarare, Pixie es un espíritu muy noble y escogería salvar siempre a Raven antes que aun artículo, algo que muchos humanos no harían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si, conozco la serie de Naruto ¿te gustaría tener su apariencia o la de algún otro personaje? Tratare de complacerte con el de Code Lyoko, ya que va a ser temática de ninjas y no de samurái. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_efectivamente, el capitán América es de Marvel, creo que el más exagerado a ser patriota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_gracias por el comentario tan halagador, y aunque sean cientos de villanos, no creas que todos se han de sentir contentos sirviendo a alguien que se ve tan indefensa como Astronema, pobrecitos, en el próximo capítulo uno de los villanos lo aprenderá a la mala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_efectivamente, de hecho, aparecerán todos los miembros de cada grupo de héroe, aunque no tendrán la gran participación, tratare de que Wolverine y Spiderman si, por cierto, yo sabía que iban a adivinar la frase de Pixie, por eso le puse "un sabio guerrero ninja le dijo a sus discípulos", en fin, tu fic también va genial, ya quiero saber que pasa en el capítulo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente, todos los héroes de DC y Marvel se unirán para evitar la resurrección de Drago, pero cuando el surja, muy pocos se salvaran gracias a Raven y tratare de incluir a esos héroes también, aunque la veo difícil, ya que son cientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri y Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	13. Las gemas Psycho

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con tan solo 11 meses para que los planetas se alineen, Astronema busca obtener 5 gemas que resucitaran a sus más letales soldados._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Las gemas Psycho.**

En un museo de la ciudad de Londres, tres jóvenes villanos y una cabeza flotante robaban en el amparo de la noche.

-No entiendo-dijo Billy numerosos mientras contemplaba los tesoros egipcios que ahí habían-¿Por qué la princesa solo esta interesada en 5 gemas habiendo tanto oro?-.

-Tienes razón Billy-dijo uno de sus clones, de hecho, había 10 clones de Billy.

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo-indico Gizmo-tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?-cuestiono la cabeza gigante de Modoc.

-Esta claro que yo soy el líder-.

-Claro que no, yo lo soy-.

Mientras ellos discutían, Mamut encontró las gemas que la princesa quería, eran cinco de diferentes colores, rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa y negro.

-La princesa me recompensara cuando le entregue sus gemas-antes de que pudiera tomarlas, algo lo golpeo a gran velocidad y lo estrello contra Gizmo y Modoc, quienes continuaban discutiendo.

-Oh no, él otra vez-dijo uno de los Billy.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos chicos-se trataba del Kid Flash, siempre con su sonrisa-veo que aun no han aprendido la lección y siguen en malos pasos-.

-No te incumbe lo que hagamos niño-dijo Modoc elevándose.

-Cielos, sus amigos son cada día más asquerosos-.

-¡Insolente! ¡Prueba mi poderoso rayo cerebral!-.

Antes de que Modoc disparara, un rayo lo golpeo por detrás, al voltear descubrieron….

-Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?-.

-¡Jinx! ¡Tu pequeña traidora!-grito Gizmo.

Kid Flash se puso al lado de Jinx-Traidora es una palabra muy fea, yo diría que se dio cuenta de que había estado malgastando sus dones sirviendo a tontos como el cerebro y el hermano sangre-.

-Se arrepentirán, cuando el amo surja….-.

-¿Amo? ¿Qué amo?-pregunto Jinx.

Gizmo sonrió con maldad-Muy pronto lo averiguaras, por ahora ¡Corran!-.

Gizmo, Mamut y los Billy emprendieron la huida, aunque algunos Billy se llevaron algunos tesoros, Modoc se recupero y los vio escapar.

-¿A dónde van? ¡Espérenme!-grito antes de seguirlos.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Kid Flash.

-Si, pero me preocupa lo que dijo Gizmo-pensando-hay que llamar a Robin y los demás-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-.

**Hamunaptra…**

La nueva guariada de la ahora llamada alianza del mal estaba terminada, se trataba de una fortaleza subterránea conectada al santuario del amo, al que solo Astronema y sus dos generales podían entrar.

Astronema estaba sentada en un trono con sus dos generales a cada lado, frente a ella había una gigantesca mesa con el dibujo del cráneo de un dragón y del ojo egipcio, alrededor estaban sentados los villanos más importantes tales como Lex Luthor, Guasón, Kronk, Slade, hermano Sangre, Cerebro, meshie Mala, madame Rouge, el general Inmortus, Loki, el cráneo rojo, Dr. Doom y el líder, el resto de los villanos estaban de pie y alrededor de la habitación, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que aparecieron los siervos que debían obtener esas gemas.

-¿Quién le dice la mala noticia?-pregunto Gizmo con temor.

-Yo opino que debe ser Billy-dijo Mamut.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-.

-Porque tú puedes clonarte, nosotros no-dijo Gizmo inteligentemente.

Uno de los Billy se acerco temblando hacia la princesa, quien lo miraba con mucha frialdad, sudando y temblando se esforzó por sonreír.

-Princesa…..tuvimos algunos problemas…no pudimos traerle lo que nos pidió….pero-se apresuro a agregar-mire la cantidad de tesoros antiguos que le traemos-le mostro todo lo que había tomado del museo-se que no es lo que quería, pero, peor es nada ¿verdad?-.

Astronema vio la basura que le habían llevado y tomando su báculo los destruyo todo, Billy solo retrocedió asustado, mientras la princesa se paraba.

-Es peor que nada, es ¡Nada!-grito disparando un rayo contra el clon, el cual fue destruido, Gizmo, Mamut y el Billy original se encogieron llenos de miedo, el resto de los villanos también temblaba, aunque algunos lo disimulaban muy bien-¿y ustedes se dicen villanos? Son una vergüenza para las fuerzas del mal, les di una sencilla misión y no pudieron cumplirla, tal vez deba eliminarlos por ser un montón de inútiles-.

-¡Suficiente!-grito Modoc enojado-no se que piensan ustedes, pero yo ya estoy harto de servir a alguien tan mediocre como ella, dice ser la princesa del mal y que su amo es el rey de las tinieblas, que cuando él surja, todos nosotros seremos recompensados por serle leales, pues yo no me la creo, solo veo a una aficionada quererse hacer la importante, si están de acuerdo, es la hora de un nuevo líder-.

Se hizo un silencio, algunos se mostraron de acuerdo, pero Ecliptor y Escorpina se miraron divertidos, Modoc había declarado su sentencia de muerte.

Los ojos de Astronema brillaron de color purpura, al tiempo que alzaba su mano, Modoc se vio rodeado en una esfera violeta, sentía que su cuerpo era aplastado (Nota: si a esos barcitos y piernitas se le considera cuerpo) y haciendo un gran esfuerzo….

-Princesa…..lo siento….solo bromeaba…..-.

-¿En serio?-Astronema hizo desaparecer la esfera y Modoc respiro aliviado-yo también-dijo sonriendo.

Modoc se rio con nerviosismo, pero no vio que Astronema saco su báculo y lo golpeo justo en su frente, al instante, Modoc comenzó a pudrirse, su energía vital lo abandono y Astronema la absorbió, mientras el resto de los villanos veía eso llenos de miedo.

Una risa sádica se escucho en la habitación-Me encanto, realmente sabe como hacer este trabajo-rió el guasón divertido.

-¿Alguien más cree que no deba estar al mando?-todos negaron con rapidez-muy bien, ya que ustedes tres lo arruinaron-Gizmo y sus amigos temblaron llenos de miedo-necesito enviar a alguien que si me de resultados…. ¿si?-pregunto cuando una mano se levanto.

Se trataba del hombre que desde siempre ha sido la peor pesadilla de Robin.

-Disculpe princesa-dijo Slade-pero el error de estos tres nos ha costado mucho, ahora, Robin y sus amigos se dirigen a Londres, ya que Kid Flash y Jinx los llamaron, eso puede sernos muy problemático-.

-¿Qué sugiere?-.

-Permítame ir y traerle las gemas, puedo asegurarle que tendré éxito-.

-Slade, no creas que no conozco tu historia, traicionaste a Trigon ¿Por qué habría yo de confiar en ti?-.

-Trigon cometió el error de no respetar nuestro trato y pago por eso-.

-Cierto, Trigon nunca fue muy confiable-pensando-muy bien, le daré una oportunidad, pero creo que necesitara ayuda, hermano sangre, Blackfire y madame Rouge-los llamados se levantaron y se acercaron-ustedes cuatro irán a traerme esas gemas, estarán bajo el mando de mi mano derecha, Ecliptor-el general se inclino ante la princesa-no me vayan a decepcionar o tendrán el mismo destino que ese cabezón-.

Los 5 abandonaron la sala de conferencia y Gizmo, Mamut y Billy respiraron aliviados, pero les duro muy poco.

-Escorpina, ya sabes que hacer con esos tres-.

-Si alteza-Escorpina sonrió divertida-ellos tendrán el honor de ser castigados por mí-.

-¿Castigados?-nuevamente, los tres jóvenes villanos comenzaron a temblar llenos de miedo.

Escorpina se acerco a ellos lentamente, mientras sacaba su espada y sonreía con maldad, lo siguiente que se oyó, fue el grito desgarrador de los tres jóvenes y un gran destello amarillo, mientras Astronema sonreía divertida.

**Londres…..**

La nave T se acercaba a la ciudad de Londres, Pixie estaba maravilla por la inmensidad del océano.

-Todo esto es muy hermoso-dijo pegada al cristal-los humanos son muy afortunados al poder disfrutar de esta belleza-.

-En cierta forma-dijo Raven.

-Atención titanes, llegaremos en unos minutos-informo Cyborg.

-Bien, según Kid Flash, algunos villanos han intentado robar gemas egipcias-dijo Robin.

-Cielos ¿acaso todos los villanos del mundo se unieron para destruir al mundo?-pregunto chico bestia.

-No me sorprende-dijo Pixie-hace 5000 años Drago hizo otra alianza del mal, una que casi destruye al universo-.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso a esos malvados?-pregunto Starfire.

-Bueno, después de que Atem encerrara a Drago, la mayoría fue destruida, algunos pocos se hicieron buenos y tuvieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir-.

-Pero ¿Por qué Astronema fue encerrada en un sarcófago?-pregunto Raven.

-Ella fue un caso especial, si se puede llamar así, ya que les guardaba un gran odio a la raza humana y estaba demasiado cerca de Drago, se había convertido en una guerrera de las tinieblas en su totalidad-.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió para convertirse?-.

-Solo confórmate con saber que tuvo un pasado complicado-.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de Londres, donde los esperaban Kid Flash y Jinx, en cuanto descendieron comenzaron los saludos.

-¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto Robin.

-Muy bien, gracias-dijo Kid Flash sonriendo.

-Escuche, aunque me parece una reunión conmovedora, no creo que sea el momento para eso, quiero saber algunas cosas-.

Jinx les hizo las preguntas necesarias para conocer todo acerca del rey de las tinieblas, cuando Raven les termino de explicar, los dos titanes se mostraron preocupados.

-Entonces ¿hay un mal que supera al de Trigon?-pregunto Jinx con delicadeza.

Raven asintió-De hecho, parece que mi padre fue uno de sus sirvientes-.

-Eso si que es increíble, sabía que Trigon era terrible, pero ahora resulta que era el lacayo de alguien más poderoso y malvado que él-.

-Es suficiente-dijo Robin-dijeron que tus antiguos amigos vinieron a robar algo ¿de que se trata?-.

-Bueno, no buscaban nada parecido a un artículo del milenio, si a eso te refieres, de hecho estaban interesados en unas gemas-.

-¿Gemas?-Raven miro a Pixie esperando una explicación.

Pixie estaba en posición de pensar-Recuerdo algo al respecto de unas gemas, algo malo, pero de ahí….nada-.

Raven la miro con una gota en la cabeza-Se supone que eres un espíritu del milenio-.

-Oye, también los espíritus podemos sufrir de amnesia, además, recuerdo que habían 5 gemas malas, pero no recuerdo porque-.

-No le daremos la oportunidad a Astronema de obtenerlas, llévenos al museo, las llevaremos a la torre T para protegerlas-declaro Robin.

Kid Flash y Jinx asintieron, pero antes de dar un paso, el suelo se abrió y 20 criatura de rocas parecidos a los minotauros les cerraron el paso.

-Ay no, estos sujetos de nuevo-dijo chico bestia.

Ecliptor apareció desde una casa-Lamento decirles que no se interpondrán esta vez-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Robin saco su bastón.

-Siempre tan descontrolado Robin-.

Robin volteo y se topo con la máscara del hombre al que siempre ha detestado.

-Slade-murmuro al tiempo que se ponía en guardia-¿ahora trabajas para Drago?-.

-Bueno, él es el rey de las tinieblas, creo que es mejor estar a su lado que en su contra, pero descuida, no estoy solo-.

-Cyborg, cuanto tiempo sin verte-.

-Esa voz-Cyborg volteo-¡Sangre!-.

-Y no esta solo-un rayo golpeo a Starfire por la espalda, la pelirroja volteo y se topo con el rostro sonriente de Blackfire.

-¡Hermana! Tu también-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El amo me prometió algo que siempre he deseado: la venganza-.

Chico bestia y sus dos amigos se prepararon para pelear, cuando dos puños gigantes los derribaron.

-Hola niños ¿me recuerdan?-.

-¿Madame Rouge?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Así que la hermandad del mal también esta en todo esto-dijo Jinx.

-Como dijo Blackfire, nos mueve el deseo de venganza-.

-Me gustaría prometerles una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero creo que sus amigos no están de acuerdo ¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno Ecliptor.

-¡No escaparas!-Raven trato de seguirlo, pero fue interceptada por los minotauros.

-Ni hablar, Ecliptor tendrá que esperar-dijo Robin con pesar.

-Lamentablemente no podrán irse de aquí Robin, después de todo, las órdenes de Astronema fueron muy claras-.

-Eres un gran cobarde-Robin ataco a Slade y sus amigos a sus respectivos enemigos.

Starfire y Blackfire peleaban en el aire, si disparaban con todo lo que tenían.

-Hermana ¿Por qué te has unido a alguien tan cruel como el rey de las tinieblas?-.

-¿No es obvio? El rey de las tinieblas es poder, poder que todos nosotros compartiremos-.

-Estas muy equivocada, el rey de las tinieblas solo busca su propio beneficio-.

-Ya veremos quien esta en lo cierto y quien no-.

Cyborg peleaba con el hermano sangre, quien aun conservaba su aspecto cibernético desde su último combate.

-Cyborg, te has vuelto débil desde la última vez-.

-Si soy tan débil, como es que nunca pudiste controlar mi mente-.

Sangre se enfado y ataco con furia, mientras chico bestia, Jinx y Kid Flash peleaban contra madame Rouge, la malvada seguía siendo una enemiga formidable como siempre.

-Esta vez voy a hacer que lamenten habernos desafiado, van a pagar muy caro por haberme congelado-.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

El hechizo de Raven destruyo a varios minotauros, para asombro de los villanos.

-Se ve que el entrenamiento de los dioses funciono-dijo Pixie sonriendo.

-Incluso yo me asombro del poder que tengo-.

Mientras ellos estaban peleando, el general más leal de Astronema llego al museo.

-¡Alto! ¡No puede pasar!-.

-No estoy de acuerdo-Ecliptor saco su espada y disparo relámpagos contra los guardias, los cuales huyeron atemorizados-cobardes-.

Ecliptor entro al museo y llego a la sala donde estaban aquellas misteriosas gemas que Astronema tanto quería, rompió el cristal y las tomo.

-Pronto veremos quien es más poderoso-Ecliptor abrió un portal y se retiro del lugar.

Mientras, la batalla contra los mayores enemigos de los titanes continuaba, ninguno parecía darse cuenta que Ecliptor ya había cumplido su misión.

Los titanes atacaron a sus enemigos, Robin, con mayor agresividad que los demás, aunque Slade solo esquivaba los ataques.

-Vamos Robin, tu puedes hacerlo mejor-.

Robin ataco a Slade con furia, pero su mayor enemigo solo detenía sus ataques.

De pronto, los 5 villanos recibieron un llamado de la princesa del mal.

-Parece que Ecliptor tuvo éxito, las gemas Psycho son nuestras-.

Al oír eso, Pixie volteo llena de miedo-¿Las gemas Psycho? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?-.

Slade golpeo a Robin en el estomago-Bueno Robin, por el momento nos tenemos que retirar, pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver-.

Los odiados enemigos abrieron un portal y se marcharon dejándolos con los minotauros.

-Raven, tienes que ayudarlos-.

Raven asintió y genero una energía oscura con la forma del cuervo, la cual destruyo a los soldados de Ecliptor.

Robin golpeo el suelo furioso-No puede ser, a pesar de todo lo que mejore, Slade sigue siendo más fuerte que yo-.

-Olvídalo viejo, mejor preocupémonos por el hecho de que al parecer todos nuestros enemigos se han aliado con Astronema-.

-Sin olvidar que han jurado su lealtad a Drago-recordó Raven.

-¡Olvídense de esos tipos!-grito Pixie-si Ecliptor buscaba las gemas Psycho significa que Astronema va a liberar a sus sirvientes, los 5 Psychos-.

-Eh ¿Quiénes son los Psychos?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Los Psycho son el grupo de guerreros más poderosos de Drago, cada uno controla un elemento y son muy crueles-.

-No te preocupes, nosotros podemos con ellos-dijo Kid Flash-después de todo, vencimos a la hermandad del mal-.

-¡Escúchenme tontos! Los 5 Psycho tienen casi el mismo nivel de poder que Thor o quizás son más fuertes y en total son 5, esto no es un juego, si Astronema revive a los Psycho enfrentaremos un verdadero infierno-.

-Pero aun contamos con Raven-dijo Starfire.

-Aunque Raven ahora sea más fuerte, aun no tiene la experiencia necesaria para enfrentarlos-.

-Rayos, toda esta pelea no fue más que una distracción-dijo Robin.

-Y ahora pagaremos muy caro nuestro error-dijo Pixie con miedo.

**Hamunaptra….**

Todos los villanos estaban afuera del salón de conferencias, Astronema llevaba las gemas y las coloco en el suelo.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué esas gemas son tan importantes?-pregunto Abominación.

-Muy pronto lo sabrán-dijo Astronema sonriendo con maldad-es hora de que conozcan a mis mejores guerreros ¡Que el poder del fuego, de las tormentas, del hielo, de las plantas y de las piedras, combinadas con el gran poder de las tinieblas, revivan a los temibles 5 Psycho!-.

Un relámpago cayó sobre las gemas y 5 siluetas aparecieron, la cámara se acerco a cada uno de esos nuevos guerreros y estos hicieron poses muy extrañas (Nota: para que se den una idea clara de esta parte, chequen este video en youtube: .com/watch?v=1LAFNRerjDg, fragmento sacado de la serie Dragon Ball Z, durante la saga de Freezer), Astronema rió, mientras observaba uno por uno a sus nuevos siervos.

El primero, colocado del lado izquierdo era un monstruo hecho totalmente de rocas, su color era negro, poseía poderosos puños, su cara era blanca como la tiza y en algunas pequeñas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Golem!-grito haciendo una posee muy rara.

El segundo estaba colocado del lado derecho, era de color azul oscuro, poseía picos de hielo alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos le daban la apariencia de usar monóculo.

-¡Gélido!-grito imitando a su compañero.

El tercero estaba en medio de Golem y de otro sujeto, también del lado izquierdo, esta vez era una mujer, su piel era negra y llevaba una armadura dorada, poseía un largo cabello blanco y dos ojos amarillos.

-¡Tormenta!-.

El cuarto, en medio de Gélido y del mismo sujeto, también era una mujer, su color era rosa, con detalles verdes, poseía una planta en su cabeza y brazos, una falda hecha de hojas y dos ojos verdes.

-¡Hiedra!-.

El último, el que estaba en medio de todos, era de color rojo, sus brazos y manos eran azules, parecido a un dragón humanoide, su rostro era blanco y por su mirada se adivinaba que disfrutaba de las peleas.

-¡Magma!-.

-¡So…!-.

-¡Mos…..!-.

-¡La…..!-.

-¡Arma…..!-.

-¡Da…..!-.

-¡La armada Psycho!-.

Se hizo silencio, Astronema tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se sonrojo por lo que acababa de ver, Ecliptor y Escorpina simplemente se quedaban quietos, en cuanto al resto de los villanos.

-¿Estos son los guerreros más letales de todos?-pregunto Luthor con una gota en la cabeza.

Astronema reacciono y sonrió-Yo…..bienvenidos mis guerreros-dijo mientras sonreía triunfal.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado, ahora, Astronema ha revivido a sus guerreros más poderosos y letales, una gran batalla se acerca._

_Una cosa más antes de pasar a los saludos, había pensado subir el día de hoy dos capítulos, pero están surgiendo cosas que parece que me lo van a impedir, tratare de ver si puedo, sino no se preocupen, continuare hasta el final._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_me da gusto que el capítulo te haya conmovido y efectivamente, conozco la serie, el nombre de Yue me gusto, pero la serie….bueno, solo digamos que le pudieron dar un mejor final ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_si, si te entiendo, Robin no sabe cuales son los sentimientos de Raven por él, pero poco a poco los descubrirá, además de descubrir que él siente lo mismo y aunque el beso si fue de parte de la madre de Raven, sabemos que ella también lo deseaba jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, poco a poco se declararan y ya resolví tu duda, sus nuevos guerreros han aparecido y respecto a la otra, será un poco de los dos, más que nada basada en la generación Alien, ya que en Japón tuvo una historia un poco más larga, de hecho, fue una serie completa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_descuida, en parte lo fue, pero además, Raven quería hacerlo, aunque es algo tímida, las nuevas fuerzas de Astronema han llegado y la guerra se pone más difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_de acuerdo, cuando haga el fic de Code Lyoko tendrás esa participación, pero antes de hacerlo, terminare este y haré el fic de Bakugan, solo para que me tengas paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tienes buenos puntos, de acuerdo, chico bestia se quedara con Starfire, además, creo que será una pareja más original que se quedara con Terra, realmente sabes dar buenos argumentos, por cierto, ya quiero saber que pasa en tu fic, además de que me intriga si en su estado, Mira y Mylinne no intentaron nada con Dan y Keith respectivamente jeje, no, solo bromeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth y Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	14. La armada Psycho

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, si pude subir dos en un día, me alegra, porque no voy a poder subir el siguiente sino hasta el lunes o el martes, así que les ruego que me tengan paciencia, por favor._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 La armada Psycho.**

Los 5 Psycho continuaban en su posición final, mientras esperaban la reacción de la princesa, quien aun estaba en silencio, Gélido ya no soportaba más con la rodilla levantada, ya casi la bajaba cuando….

-Bonita presentación-dijo Astronema después de un rato.

Los 5 Psycho se colocaron en posición de firmes y Magma hablo.

-Es usted muy amable princesa, pero ahora díganos por favor ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?-.

Astronema rio divertida-Se trata de esto, estamos reuniendo los artículos del milenio, pero hay muchos héroes en esta época que se interponen en nuestro camino y una de ellas es nada menos que la hija de Trigon-.

-¿La hija de Trigon? ¡Ah! De ese demonio-dijo Golem riéndose.

-Je, je, ese tipo era un hablador, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza que presumía-dijo Gélido con burla.

-_"¿Trigon un hablador?"-_pensó Slade asombrado.

Pero Slade no era el único que se quedo pensando, el miembro más pequeño de los Psycho, es decir, Hiedra, también se quedo muy pensativa.

-_"¿La hija de Trigon?-._

Astronema continuo hablando-Quiero que me traigan los artículos del milenio y si pueden, también tráiganme a Raven, la hija de Trigon tiene que ser mía ¿entendieron?-los Psycho asintieron, al menos, solo cuatro, fue cuando Ecliptor tomo la palabra.

-Disculpe princesa, pero ¿Qué hay de los amigos de Raven?-.

Astronema se quedo en silencio un momento y luego sonrió-Acaben con ellos-.

-¡Que bien!-grito Golem tronando los dedos.

-¡Si! ¡Me muero por matar a alguien!-grito Gélido.

-No si yo los mato primero-dijo Tormenta.

Solo Hiedra se mantenía en silencio, ya que su mente estaba viajando hacia el pasado, en otras palabras, estaba recordando.

-FLASHBACK-

La escena era un mundo donde solo había oscuridad, dos siluetas se encontraban hablando, la primera era Hiedra y el segundo era nada menos que Trigon.

-Escúchame bien-dijo Hiedra-tú eres solo un demonio que tuvo suerte, solo buscas vengarte de los dioses del Olimpo por llevar a tu raza al borde de la destrucción, no creas que eres igual a nosotros solo porque el amo te considera un gran general-.

Trigon no volteo a ver a la Psycho, solo comenzó a reírse ante la confusión de la guerrera de las plantas.

-Ya se que el amo es el todopoderoso-dijo Trigon sonriendo-lo que no entiendo es porque eligió a alguien tan mediocre como tú para formar parte de la armada Psycho-.

-¿Mediocre?-Hiedra encaro a Trigon furiosa.

-Ay por favor, solo eres una indefensa flor ¿Qué daños puedes hacerle a Atem o a su consejo del milenio?-pregunto con burla.

-Te mostrare quien es mediocre-Hiedra iba a atacar a Trigon, el demonio se puso en guardia, pero un rayo purpura golpeo a Hiedra por la espalda y la Psycho cayó al suelo.

-No es momento para tonterías-dijo Astronema apareciendo con un traje de hechicera egipcia-el momento del ataque esta muy cerca, las ordenes del amo son claras, quiere que todas sus fuerzas se preparen ¿entendieron?-.

-Como usted ordene alteza-dijo Trigon, la princesa se retiro e Hiedra comenzó a levantarse y el demonio se rio-no puedo creer que sigas con vida, realmente eres una inútil muy afortunada-Trigon la dejó sola, la Psycho miraba el suelo y tenía los puños apretados mientras temblaba de rabia.

-Maldito seas Trigon-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Maldito seas-susurro mientras apretaba sus puños llena de ira.

-¿Qué te sucede Hiedra?-pregunto Golem.

-No…nada-.

-Princesa, el mapa del milenio detecto un nuevo artículo, se encuentra cerca de un pueblo llamado Arabia-informo Escorpina.

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer-.

-¡Si!-gritaron los Psycho.

Se pusieron en hilera, del más pequeño al más alto, quedando en este orden: Hiedra, Tormenta, Magma, Gélido y Golem, mientras Astronema los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, una sonrisa muy rara y una gota en la cabeza.

-Nos retiramos-informo Magma.

Los Psycho comenzaron a hacer una especie de baile, se movían en círculo, Gélido y Golem se golpeaban los hombros al igual que Tormenta e Hiedra.

-¡Armada…..Psycho!-gritaron-¡Vamos!-.

Los 5 emprendieron el vuelo dejando Hamunaptra y muchas miradas llenas de confusión.

-Y esos tipos son los más poderosos, lo creeré cuando lo vea-dijo control fenómeno a Mambo.

**Mientras…..**

La nave T se acercaba a Arabia, afortunadamente, Pixie detecto el artículo del milenio casi al mismo tiempo que el mapa.

-Y ¿de que artículo del milenio se trata esta vez?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Se trata de la balanza del milenio, uno de los artículos más peligroso-pensando-de hecho todos lo son en cierta forma-.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esta balanza?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Bueno, en un extremo pones una pluma y en el otro el corazón de una persona, si el corazón resulta ser más pesado que la pluma de la verdad, significa que la persona ha llevado una vida llena de pecados y haciendo sufrir a otros, por lo que los monstruos del abismo lo devoraran y condenaran su alma-.

-Entonces Raven no debería venir, después de todo es la hija de un demonio-dijo chico bestia en broma. Una energía oscura salió del transmisor del chico bestia y lo electrocuto-Lo siento-.

-No es tiempo de bromas chico bestia-dijo Robin-además, no debes decir esas cosas de Raven, son muy ofensivas-.

-Lo siento-dijo de nuevo apenado.

Raven estaba sonrojada y Pixie sonrió divertida.

-Amigo Robin ¿con quien nos encontraremos esta vez?-pregunto Starfire.

-Nos encontraremos con Hot Spot y Argent, los poderes de ambos nos podrían ayudar contra los guerreros de Astronema-.

-Espero que si, porque si los Psycho aparecen nos veremos en graves problemas-dijo Pixie algo preocupada.

Finalmente llegaron a Arabia, donde los esperaban Hot Spot y Argent.

-Robin, amigos ¿Cómo están?-saludo Hot Spot.

-Muy bien Hot Spot, gracias ¿y ustedes?-.

-Igual, desde que derrotamos a la hermandad del mal no hemos tenido mucha acción-.

-Pues prepárense para escuchar lo que tenemos que decir-antes de que chico bestia les relatara, Raven se le adelanto, cuando termino-ay rayos, yo nunca puedo contar nada-.

-Eso es porque tú todo lo haces como una broma-dijo Cyborg.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta como las cuentas-dijo Starfire sonriendo y chico bestia se sonrojo.

-Cielos, parece un cuento de terror-dijo Argent.

-Desearía que lo fuera, pero es muy real, por cierto, ella es Pixie-.

-Hola-.

-Mucho gusto Pixie-saludo Hot Spot y Argent.

-Igualmente-.

-No perdamos tiempo, Pixie, dinos donde esta la balanza-.

-A unos 10 kilómetros hacia allá-señalo el desierto.

-¡El desierto! Tienes que estar bromeando-.

-No-.

-Bien, no podemos ir en la nave T, necesita recargarse-dijo Cyborg.

-Afortunadamente tenemos otras formas de volar-dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Pues en marcha-dijo Starfire emocionada.

De pronto, 5 sujetos aparecieron de la nada y al voltear a verlos, Pixie retrocedió asustada y se escondió detrás de Raven.

-¡Ay no! ¡Son ellos!-.

Los 5 Psycho habían llegado.

-Así que tú eres la hija de Trigon-dijo Magma.

-Hola pequeña-dijo Tormenta.

-Gusto en conocerte-dijo Golem y los 5 comenzaron a reírse.

-_"Ay no, cometí un error al subestimarlos, creí que tendríamos el tiempo necesario, no me imagine que fueran tan rápidos"-_pensó Pixie asustada.

Los titanes se pusieron en guardia, Hot Spot transformo su piel en algo muy parecido a la lava, aunque tenía cierto brillo.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?-pregunto Argent.

-Deben ser los Psycho-dedujo Raven.

-Pero que niña tan lista, se ve que eres alguien muy superior al inútil de tu padre-dijo Tormenta con sus manos en su cintura.

-Aun así, no entiendo porque la princesa la quiere en su ejército, ella no es tan especial-dijo Hiedra-de hecho, creo que es igual de inútil que su padre-.

-Por tu forma de hablar parece que mi padre no te agradaba mucho-.

-Yo odiaba a ese gusano y es lo mismo contigo, quiero vengarme por la humillación que me hizo pasar y ya que tú lo destruiste, tendré que conformarme contigo-.

-No te apresures-dijo Magma-recuerda que la princesa quiere que la llevemos viva-.

Hiedra apretó los puños furiosa-Bien-.

Golem choco sus puños-Hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos, es hora de destruirlos-.

-Un momento-interrumpió Magma-no olviden porque vinimos, debemos obtener la balanza del milenio, además, sería una perdida de tiempo que nosotros 5 peleáramos contra oponentes tan débiles, la única que tiene un poder decente es precisamente la hija de Trigon-.

-No vuelva a llamarme así, mi nombre es Raven-.

-Esa chica tiene carácter, me agrada-dijo Tormenta.

-Entonces ¿Quién se quedara a jugar mientras el resto de nosotros vamos por el artículo?-pregunto Gélido.

-Hay que decidirlo-dijo Hiedra.

Los 5 formaron un círculo-Bien, a la una…a las dos…..y a las tres….. ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-.

Los titanes veían esto con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Eligiendo al que peleara-.

Pasaron unos 10 segundos hasta que-¡Que bien, yo gane!-grito Golem.

-Bien hecho, pero recuerda que no debes matar a Raven-dijo Magma.

-Descuida, solo me divertiré un poco con ellos-aseguro sonriendo con maldad.

-Muy bien, nosotros iremos por la balanza ¡Andando!-los cuatro Psycho se retiraron, dejando a Golem y los titanes.

-Bien, esto nos da ventajas-dijo Cyborg.

-No se confíen, aunque solo sea uno, la única que podría pelear frente a frente contra él es Raven-dijo Pixie.

-Bien, vamos a divertirnos-Golem arremetió contra los titanes.

Cyborg y Starfire dispararon al mismo tiempo, dándole en pleno rostro a Golem, pero este no sufrió daño alguno y los golpeo.

-¡Rayos!-Argent uso sus poderes para tratar de inmovilizarlo, pero Golem era sumamente poderoso y podía detener sus poderes con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo? No me hagas reír-.

Una bola de fuego lo golpeo, Hot Spot se unió a la batalla seguido de chico bestia, quien se convirtió en triceraptop.

Golem destruyo los poderes de Argent y la chica cayó al suelo, el malvado Psycho golpeo a Hot Spot y al chico bestia dejándolos en el suelo.

-Este tipo pega muy duro-dijo chico bestia mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Es muy fuerte-.

Robin saco su baston y acompañado de Raven ataco, Golem recibía los golpes de Robin y se reía al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-.

Robin siguió golpeando, pero Golem le quito el bastón y lo rompió, luego golpeo al chico maravilla, quien se protegió con sus brazos, pero el golpe fue igual de letal.

-¡Robin!-grito Raven.

**Hamunaptra…**

Los villanos miraban asombrados la batalla.

-Realmente es poderoso, no puedo creerlo, básicamente ese sujeto es del mismo tipo que Cinderblock-dijo Malla.

-No son para nada iguales, ellos son más fuertes, ya que poseen el poder de las tinieblas-dijo Astronema sonriendo con maldad.

**Arabia….**

Raven intento participar en la batalla, pero…

-Lo siento querida, pero mis ordenes son claras-Golem lanzo un rayo y atrapo a Raven en una jaula de roca, junto con Pixie-no debo hacerte el menor daño, tranquila, no matare a tus amigos, aun, primero me divertiré un poco con ellos-.

Raven trato de liberarse, pero más que rocas, parecía acero y no cedían, el resto de os titanes solo se pudo poner en guardia.

-Ahora veo porque Pixie les tenía tanto miedo-dijo Cyborg.

-Yo ya les tengo miedo-dijo chico bestia temblando.

-Vamos, atáquenme-.

-¡Titanes ataquen!-.

**Desierto…**

Los Psycho llegaron hasta un lugar donde no parecía haber nada.

-Maldito calor, como lo detesto-dijo Gélido.

-A mí me gusta-replico Magma-Hiedra, usa los poderes de tus lianas para encontrar la balanza-.

-Ya voy, no me apresures-Hiedra alzo sus manos y de estas surgieron dos lianas largas, las cuales se enterraron en la arena, de inmediato, los ojos de Hiedra cambiaron a color negro, después de un rato, volvieron a la normalidad-la encontré, esta justo debajo de nosotros-.

-Excelente, Tormenta, tu turno-.

-Como digas Magma-Tormenta alzo un dedo y disparo un rayo contra la arena, al instante apareció la balanza del milenio.

-No puedo creer lo fácil que fue-dijo Gélido a punto de tomarla.

-¡No la toques inútil! Es magia de la luz, necesitamos guardarlo en algo, ya saben que hacer-.

Cada uno lanzo un ataque, Magma una bola de fuego, Tormenta un rayo, Gélido una ventisca e Hiedra una flor carnívora y la balanza se vio guardada en un frasco hecho de esos elementos.

-Ahora podemos tocarlo-Magma lo tomo-bien, Tormenta, vuelve por Golem, es hora de regresar ante la princesa-.

-Como digas-dijo Tormenta y regreso a Arabia.

-Bien, es hora de volver a Hamunaptra-declaro Magma y los tres Psycho se retiraron triunfantes.

**Arabia…..**

Golem embistió a los titanes, Starfire fue la única que se salvo, ya que se elevo, pero no por mucho….

-Toma esto-dijo disparándole un rayo de piedras y la taramaniana cayó herida.

-Es demasiado fuerte-dijo Starfire.

Raven aun trataba de salir, pero la jaula era demasiado dura, ni siquiera podía usar sus hechizos, Pixie también trataba de ayudar, pero su pequeño cuerpo nada podía hacer contra esa jaula.

-Este será su fin-declaro Golem golpeando sus puños.

Los titanes trataban de levantarse, pero sus heridas se lo impedían, parecía que iba a ser su fin, cuando….

-¡Golem! ¡Ya fue suficiente!-grito Tormenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me detienes?-.

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, el mapa del milenio, es hora de irnos-.

-Pero, aun no he terminado de….-.

-Golem ¿acaso quieres sufrir la ira de la princesa o peor, la del amo?-.

-Yo….no, lo siento, es que estaba muy emocionado-.

-Ya no importa, vámonos-.

Golem miro a los titanes-Por hoy tuvieron suerte, pero la próxima vez los acabare-.

De esa forma, los titanes se salvaron, la jaula donde Raven estaban aprisionada desapareció y la titán corrió a auxiliar a sus amigos.

-Robin, resiste-suplico mientras comenzaba a curarlos.

Después de curarlos a todos, los titanes se sentían humillados.

-No puedo creerlo, éramos 7 vs 1 y ni así pudimos contra él-dijo Cyborg.

-Y si ese era el poder de uno ¿Cómo serán los demás?-pregunto chico bestia con miedo.

-Pixie tenía razón-Raven miro a su amiga-ahora veo porque les tenías tanto miedo-.

Pixie agacho la cabeza-Esos sujetos…eran la clave de muchas conquistas de Drago, pero comparado con su amo solo son niños pequeños-.

-No quisiera enfrentar a su amo-dijo Hot Spot.

-Ahora tienen 4 artículos del milenio, significa que solo les faltan tres por reunir-dijo Robin.

-Y en solo 10 meses más los planetas se alinearan y Astronema podrá liberar a su amo-dijo Raven con voz tenebrosa.

-No si los detenemos primero-.

-Detenerlos, viejo ¿te has vuelto loco? Ni siquiera pudimos contras los sirvientes, es más, cuando enfrentamos a Astronema, ella nos dio una gran paliza-recordó Cyborg.

-Lo se, por eso tendremos que pensar en una mejor estrategia, tenemos que llamar a todos nuestros aliados-.

-¿Hablas de los demás titanes?-pregunto Argent.

-Si y no-.

-Tendrás que aclarar eso-dijo chico bestia.

-Hablo de reunirnos a todos-Robin saco su comunicador y una voz dura le contesto-si, soy yo, escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que nos reunamos en Atalaya, si, escuchaste bien-dijo cortando la comunicación.

-Viejo ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Hot Spot.

-Vas a reunir a todos los héroes ¿cierto?-pregunto Raven.

-Es hora de que nos reunamos todos los defensores de la Tierra-declaro Robin.

**Hamunaptra…**

Magma le entrego la balanza a Astronema, quien sonriendo complacida lo coloco en su espacio.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, realmente son los mejores-.

-Gracias alteza-.

-Espero que todos ustedes hayan tomado nota-le dijo a los villanos y estos agacharon la cabeza humillados-ahora solo nos hacen falta tres artículos más y en solo 10 meses el amo surgirá de nuevo-.

-Y esta vez no habrá quien pueda detenerlo-dijo Escorpina.

-Disculpe alteza-intervino Hiedra-pero ¿Qué me dice de Raven?-.

-Ella es la única posible amenaza, pero aun así, no quiero que la dañen-.

-¿Qué? Pero ella es la hija del traidor Trigon-replico Hiedra-merece morir como su padre, por favor, permítame…-.

Astronema le disparo un relámpago y la Psycho cayó al suelo rodando.

-Nadie le hará daño a Raven ¿entendiste? Ella va a estar a mi lado y será mejor que respetes mis órdenes a menos que quieras sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa-.

Respirando agitadamente, Hiedra asintió en señal de entender.

-Bien, la gran guerra aun continua y muy pronto terminará con nuestra victoria-declaro Astronema y sus guerreros más fieles alzaron los puños en señal de júbilo.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, ahora los titanes tienen un poderoso enemigo y las fuerzas del mal han adquirido otro artículo del milenio, en el próximo capítulo, los héroes del mundo se reunirán, peor como dije antes, no se si lo subiré el lunes o el martes, ténganme paciencia._

**Bjlauri: **_tienes un buen punto ahí, ya que no lo había pensado, pero en próximos capítulos esos dos se enfrentaran, con la ayuda de cierto chico maravilla jeje, así comenzara a salir más a flote los sentimientos de ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Annima: **_gracias y no te preocupes, a mí también me costaba comentar antes, respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

_Aun no se que hacer respecto a Terra, pero supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo_

_Efectivamente, pensé en darle un poco de gracia a esos villanos que recién aparecieron, ya que creo que la risa siempre debe estar presente._

_Yo también considero la cultura egipcia la mejor de todas, muchas gracias por los halagos._

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Una pregunta, sin ofender, pero ¿eres una chica? Es que los nombres de usuario no me dicen mucho, en serio, no te ofendas por favor._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, aunque los Psycho sean poderosos, quise darles un toque de comedia y que mejor que usando a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, los villanos más ridículos de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_de acuerdo, ya veré como te agrego, no te puedo poner como la mano derecha de Astronema, ya que ese lugar lo ocupa Ecliptor, pero si te puedo hacer un rival suyo ¿Qué te parece? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no había pensado que hacer con Terra, cielos, me dejaste algo en que pensar, en fin, supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo ¿no crees? Bueno, me convenciste por completo, pondré a chico bestia con Starfire, una pareja nada esperada y sumamente original, tienes mucha razón, al principio había pensado dejarla con Veloz, pero como dijiste, eso se debe a que se parece mucho a Robin y francamente, si es algo patético jeje, bueno, ya estoy leyendo el capítulo 13 de tu fic y va tan bien como siempre, aunque sigo esperando mi participación, más momentos Dan X Mira y Keith X Mylinne, en el siguiente capítulo de mi fic se reunirán los héroes más grandes de la historia, esperemos que con esto se nivele un poco la balanza jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos a Annima, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07_

_Nos vemos….._


	15. La reunion de los heroes

_Hola, ya regrese con un nuevo capítulos, los héroes del mundo tendrán una reunión y planearan como impedir que las fuerzas de las tinieblas obtengan los artículos del milenio._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 La reunión de los héroes.**

Los titanes se dirigían a Atalaya, donde los esperaban la liga de la justicia, los miembros honorarios de los titanes y algunos héroes más.

-Llegaremos en 15 minutos-les informo Cyborg.

-Bien, enviamos la llamada a todos los héroes del mundo, ya que necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible-dijo Robin.

-Viejo, creo que necesitaremos del apoyo de todo el universo-dijo chico bestia.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, chico bestia tiene razón-dijo Raven.

-Pero, aunque todo el universo luche contra esos malvados ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de vencerlos?-.

-Eso lo sabremos pronto-dijo Robin.

Raven estaba muy pensativa, desde la batalla contra los Psycho se hacía esa misma pregunta, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pixie, quien tenía su comunicador.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-Chico bestia me enseño un nuevo juego, se llama bromas por teléfono-dijo Pixie mientras marcaba un número al azar.

Raven, por su parte, puso una mirada muy seria y el chico verde trago saliva asustada.

**Mientras…**

En una taberna de los E.U. el teléfono sonaba y el cantinero contesto.

-Taberna Moe-.

Desde el otro lado de la línea se escucho la voz de Pixie-_"Hola, busco a la señorita Virgen del Rincón, su primer nombre es Zoila"-._

-Permítame-dijo el tabernero-¡Hey! ¡Buscan a Virgen del Rincón! ¡Zoila Virgen del Rincón! ¿Se encuentra Zoila Virgen del Rincón?-los clientes comenzaron a reírse burlonamente y el tabernero se enfureció-¡Óyeme bien, si llego a averiguar quien eres moleré tus huesos y los serviré en tacos!-.

**Nave T…**

Pixie se reía divertida, cuando descubrió el rostro serio de Raven.

-Ya, me pongo seria-.

-Hemos llegado-informo Cyborg.

Frente a ellos estaba el satélite y base de operaciones de la liga de la justicia; Atalaya. Solicitaron permiso para aterrizar y finalmente entraron en la inmensa estructura, al abandonar la nave fueron recibidos por…..

-Hola Robin-dijo la voz áspera de Batman.

-Batman, veo que decidiste ser el anfitrión-.

-No es el momento para esto, nos están esperando-.

-¿Quién más ha llegado?-.

-Todos los miembros de la liga de la justica, los titanes, algunos de los vengadores y la patrulla-.

-Entonces andando-.

Los titanes siguieron a Batman a través de los pasillos de la inmensa Atalaya, Pixie, como siempre, iba en el hombro de Raven.

-Cielos, ese señor si que es un amargado-.

-No debes juzgarlo, tuvo un pasado muy difícil-.

-Lo se-.

Llegaron hasta un salón, donde se encontraron con los titanes este.

-¡Abeja!-grito Cyborg.

-¡Chispitas! Me alegra verte-.

-Tus amigos tuvieron una gran recuperación-informo Batman.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Starfire.

Batman miro a los titanes con seriedad-Tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con Astronema-.

-¿Qué?-Raven estaba asombrada.

-Cielos ¿pelearon contra esa malvada?-pregunto chico bestia.

-¿Pelear? Yo diría que más bien nos apaleo-dijo Veloz con el orgullo herido.

-Es cierto, no fuimos rivales para ella, nos derroto fácilmente-agrego Aqualad.

-No fueron los únicos, la primera vez que nosotros la enfrentamos tampoco pudimos hacer gran cosa-dijo Cyborg.

-Pero estas últimas veces la única que ha podido enfrentarla es Raven-recordó Starfire.

-Y no somos los únicos-dijo Más.

-Kole y Gnark tampoco tuvieron tanta suerte-dijo menos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablan?-pregunto Raven.

Los titanes este se miraron y los llevaron a la enfermería, al llegar, descubrieron a Kole y a Gnark, ambos en dos camas, totalmente vendados, inconscientes y con un suero conectado.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Astronema-dijo la voz de Zantanna, Raven puso mala cara al verla-cuando estaba reuniendo las partes del mapa del milenio se enfrento a muchos enemigos, los titanes este, Kole, Gnark, la verdadera maestra y las amazonas, pero todos fueron derrotados por ella-.

-No puedo creerlo, también la verdadera maestra fue vencida-dijo Robin incrédulo.

-Ella fue la única que pudo resistir enfrentarse a esa malvada, ni las amazonas pudieron hacer algo contra ella-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Starfire.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-pregunto Raven.

-Flash y linterna los trajeron, cuando Astronema se robo la segunda parte del mapa, la cueva donde vivían colapso, ellos quedaron sepultados y muy malheridos, fue un milagro encontrarlos con vida-.

Se hizo un silencio muy largo y demasiado triste.

**Hamunaptra…**

En la base de la alianza del mal se llevaba a cabo un intenso entrenamiento, los Psycho probaban sus poderes enfrentándose a distintos villanos.

Abominación arremetió contra Golem, seguido de Cinderblock, los dos villanos lanzaron un fuerte golpe, pero Golem los detuvo con suma facilidad.

-Que débiles son-dijo Golem y los estrello contra el suelo.

Hiedra peleaba con Encantadora y el verdugo, auxiliados por Malchior, quien estaba en su forma de dragón.

Encantadora conjuro un hechizo, el cual no le hizo ningún rasguño a Hiedra, la malvada Psycho contraataco con una espada de hojas, luego el verdugo trato de partirla en dos, pero Hiedra lo detuvo y cuando Malchior le lanzo fuego, uso al verdugo de escudo y lo lanzo contra el dragón.

Gélido se enfrentaba a Plasmus, Mambo, demente Bob y Arcilla, Plasmus trato de atrapar a Gélido con su cuerpo con la ayuda de Arcilla, el plan parecía haber resultado, pero sus cuerpos se congelaron y Gélido volvió al ataque.

-Ahora veras monstruo-dijo Mambo-¡Mambo Yambo!-.

El hechizo de Mambo atrapo a Gélido en un sombrero, pero el Psycho lo congelo y lo destruyo, después hizo lo mismo con Mambo, demente Bob temblaba de miedo al ver eso y sin pensar en las consecuencias trato de huir.

-Eres un gran cobarde-dijo Astronema con frialdad y le disparo una llama purpura matándolo.

Los villanos vieron eso con miedo, pero el Guasón soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Esa chica es malvada-con tono meloso-ay…..creo que estoy enamorado-dijo provocándole celos a su fiel asistente Harley, quien solo se cruzo de brazos enojada.

Tormenta peleaba con Blackfire, madame Rouge y la traidora de Shield, la viuda negra.

Madame Rouge estiro sus brazos y la envolvió atrapándola-Te tengo-.

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica hizo soltar a la Psycho, quien se rio burlona.

-¡Ríete de esto!-grito Blackfire disparándole energía.

Tormenta recibió los golpes sin sufrir el menor daño, luego alzo su dedo y disparo un relámpago que derribo a la malvada hermana de Starfire.

Llego el turno de la viuda negra, quien le disparo un material parecido a la tela de araña, pero sus armas se desintegraban antes de siquiera tocar a la malvada Psycho.

-No me hagan reír-dijo disparando un relámpago contra las tres malvadas, las cuales cayeron vencidas.

Finalmente, Magma se enfrentaba al dios Loki, y aunque el Asgardiano era fuerte, poco podía hacer contra el temible Psycho.

-¿Por qué mis ataques no funcionan?-.

Magma se rio-Un ataque tan insignificante como ese jamás me hará daño, necesitas algo como esto-Magma disparo una bola de fuego que derribo a Loki.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Luthor-venció a un dios-.

-No digas tonterías pelón-dijo Escorpina-ese tipo no es un dios, solo es un payaso-.

Astronema rio-Bueno, supongo que ya no les queda la menor duda del gran poder que los Psycho poseen-.

Los villanos asintieron, mientras los Psycho se inclinaban respetuosamente ante la princesa.

-Y con su ayuda reunir los artículos del milenio será un juego de niños-pensando-_"además, por fin podré tener a mi nueva hija a mi lado"-._

**Atalaya…**

Tras asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, los titanes fueron conducidos a la sala de conferencias, donde….

-Titanes ¿Cómo están?-saludo Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man.

-Muy bien señor Stark-dijo Robin estrechando la mano de Iron Man.

-Por favor, llámame Tony, después de todo, somos amigos-.

-Bien Tony, veo que trajeron a dos nuevos amigos-.

Además de los vengadores que conocieron en Nueva York, había otros dos.

-Permítanme presentarles a Wolverine y Spiderman-.

-Es un placer-dijo el arácnido.

-Como sea-dijo Wolverine.

-Lo que faltaba, otro amargado-dijo Pixie.

Antes de que alguien comentara algo más, un grito llamo la atención del chico bestia….

-¡Garfield!-.

El chico verde volteo y se topo con su antiguo equipo; la patrulla. Corrió hacia ellos y lo saludo cálidamente, mientras el resto de sus amigos esperaba.

En toda Atalaya había cientos de héroes, tanto de la liga de la justicia, como de los titanes, los vengadores y la patrulla.

Los titanes hablaban con los vengadores y les presentaron a los titanes este, pero cuando algunas heroínas, como súper chica y abeja, veían a Pixie, pues.

-¡Oh! ¿No es linda?-pregunto súper chica.

-Más que linda, es hermosa-dijo Abeja.

-Es el espíritu más lindo que he visto-agrego Starfire.

Pixie al principio se enojo, ya que no le gustaba que la subestimaran por su apariencia, pero como siempre…se dejaba querer.

-Ya basta…..miren que roja me puse-dijo la pequeña hada.

Raven solo sonrió divertida, a veces le costaba creer que alguien como ella tuviera un espíritu que era tan distinta y a la vez, tan parecida a ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y los 7 miembros principales de la liga de la justicia hicieron su aparición: Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman, linterna verde, Flash, chica halcón y John, el extraterrestre.

Los 7 tomaron asiento, Wonderwoman al lado de Batman, y el caballero de la noche tomo la palabra.

-Antes que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida, se que se preguntaran porque los hemos reunido y la respuesta es muy sencilla, hay un mal que amenaza al universo, un mal que tiene siglos de antigüedad, pero yo no soy el más indicado para hablarles de eso, por ello, le pediré a la joven titán Raven, que les explique en que situación estamos-Batman tomo asiento.

La hechicera se quedo petrificada, ella tendría que subir y hablarle a todos los héroes que se encontraban reunidos, su cuerpo se lleno de nervios y estaba casi segura de que se desmayaría, cuando una mano se poso sobre sus hombros.

-Tranquila, los harás bien-le aseguro Robin sonriendo.

La hechicera se sonrojo, luego sonrió y asintió, con paso firme subió al estrado, donde Wonderwoman le indico donde pararse para poder dirigirse a todos los héroes, aunque antes de eso, Pixie subió a su hombro para apoyarla.

-¿Me ayudaras?-.

-No tengo muchas opciones, después de todo, soy tu guía-.

Raven sonrió y llego hasta donde le indicaban, miro a todos los héroes, los cuales esperaban que la gótica hablara, trago saliva, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, como…..Batman les explico, nos hemos reunido porque un nuevo mal amenaza con destruir a todo el universo, un mal que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos…-.

Una mano se alzo entre el público y el héroe conocido como flecha verde tomo la palabra.

-Disculpa niña, pero ¿de que mal estamos hablando?-.

Raven suspiro de nuevo-Se le conoce por muchos nombres, rey de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad, monarca supremo del mal, dios Serpentera, pero el prefiere llamarse Drago, este….llamémosle monstruo, ha existido desde antes que la luz apareciera con la explosión del Big Bang, desprecia la luz y cree que la oscuridad es lo único que puede existir en el universo, esta empeñado en destruir todo rayo de luz y a quien interfiera en su camino con tal de lograr su objetivo-.

-Cielos, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Astronema?-pregunto Abeja.

Raven suspiro-Astronema es la princesa del mal, lo que la convierte en la mano derecha de Drago, hace 5000 años se enfrentaron al valiente faraón Atem y la reina de todos los espíritus, Halakthy-.

-Ella fue una reina tan sabia-dijo Pixie sonriendo soñadora.

-Si, eso no lo dudo-Raven continuo-el faraón y su consejo del milenio presenciaron la batalla entre Halakthy y Drago, una batalla que habría destruido al universo entero, así que usaron los 7 artículos del milenio para encerrar a Drago en su propia oscuridad, luego, Atem se enfrento a Astronema y la encerró en un sarcófago-.

-El mismo sarcófago que llevaron a ciudad Gótica-dijo Batman.

-Bien, pero si ambos fueron derrotados hace 5000 años ¿Por qué tenemos que preocuparnos ahora?-pregunto el hombre robot.

-Observación: debo suponer que esos malvados han regresado ¿cierto?-pregunto tornado rojo.

Raven asintió-Hace algunos meses Astronema fue liberada, luego libero a sus dos generales Ecliptor y Escorpina, y hace poco a sus 5 lacayos más temibles, los Psycho. Ahora tienen 4 artículos del milenio, lo que los acerca cada vez más a liberar a su amo-.

-Yo no entiendo ¿Qué lo hace peor a villanos como Cerebro o incluso, Trigon?-pregunto con suma delicadeza Mentor.

Esta vez, fue el demonio Etrigan quien respondió (Nota: se que el demonio Etrigan siempre habla en verso y con rimas, pero yo no soy muy bueno en eso, así que les pido paciencia jeje).

-La maldad de esos villanos es grande, pero con el rey nada se ha de comparar-.

-¿Acaso lo conoces?-pregunto Escarabajo azul.

-Ese monstruo supera por mucho al demonio mismo, ya que ha existido desde antes que la luz iluminara al universo-.

-En pocas palabras, fue el primer chico malo que existió-dijo flecha verde.

-¡Bah! Rey débil, Hulk lo aplastara-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Raven-¿creen que esto es un juego? Ustedes no tienen idea de a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, es cierto que mi padre era despiadado, pero escuchen muy bien lo que voy a decir, mi propio padre, el demonio a quien muchos le tenían miedo, era uno más de los esclavos de Drago-.

Se hizo un lúgubre silencio, roto por algunas personas que comenzaron a hablar llenas de pánico, sobretodo, aquellos que conocían a Trigon.

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto súper chica.

-Ojala, pero me temo que es la verdad, mi propio padre era un esclavo-.

-Bueno, entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer-dijo el capitán América-todos nosotros debemos unirnos para pelear contra el rey de las tinieblas, le mostraremos que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal-.

-Aunque todos peleen contra él no lograran vencerlo-dijo una voz tenebrosa, una que Batman reconoció.

-Muéstrate Espectro-.

El fantasma de la venganza hizo su aparición, seguido por el fantasma de la justica, ambos se mantuvieron levitando.

-Inocentes ¿de verdad creen poder oponerse al poder del rey de las tinieblas?-se burlo Espectro-el poder del rey va más allá de cualquier limite, es más poderoso que sus héroes más fuerte y ni siquiera Raven, quien recibió el entrenamiento de los mismos dioses podría enfrentarlo-.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, Espectro tiene razón, el rey es la fuerza maligna más poderosa del universo-dijo el fantasma de la justicia-no hay fuerza en el universo que pueda detenerlo-.

-Pero, si pido apoyo a los linternas verdes, quizás habría una oportunidad…..-.

-Ni todas las fuerzas del bien en el universo podrían vencerlo-.

-Pero él fue derrotado hace 5000 años-replico Kid Flash.

-Eso fue gracias a la intervención de la reina Halakthy-explico con calma el fantasma de la justicia-se necesitaría de la intervención de los dioses egipcios para volver a vencerlo-.

-¿Y por que crees que no lo enfrentaran?-cuestiono Pixie, la pequeña hada se elevo hasta los dos fantasmas a los que encaro sin miedo.

-Debes sentirte muy valiente al desafiarnos así-dijo Espectro.

-Ay por favor, ustedes saben que yo soy mucho más poderosa que ustedes, los espíritus del milenio fuimos las primeras entidades que aparecieron, así que no me vengas con juegos de superioridad-.

-Disculpa Pixie, pero ¿Qué querías decir de los dioses?-pregunto Diana.

Pixie miro a Diana y asintió-Los dioses egipcios saben cuan terrible es el poder de Drago, por eso están dispuestos a enfrentarlo en caso de que Astronema logre reunir los artículos del milenio, algo que deben saber de los dioses es que no les esta permitido interferir en los asuntos de los mortales, algo que los dioses del Olimpo olvidaron, pero, están totalmente dispuestos a olvidarse de esa regla para enfrentarse a Drago y de ser posible derrotarlo-.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras Raven sonreía a su amiga.

-Bien, entonces creo que sabemos lo que hay que hacer, tenemos que encontrar los tres artículos que hacen falta y obtenerlos antes que Astronema lo haga, pero si fallamos…..al menos contaremos con el apoyo de los dioses-.

Todos los héroes del mundo asintieron, esa era una guerra, una que debían ganar a toda costa, ya que si perdían, el universo entero sería destruido.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema hablaba con una persona, la cual estaba envuelta en papel de libro, sus ojos eran azules y hablaba con un tono de voz dulce.

-No lo entiendo, dices que puedes pasar a Raven de mi lado, pero no veo como-.

-Yo pude ganarme su confianza antes y me libero, hacerlo de nuevo no será problema-

Astronema se rio divertida-No me digas Malchior, engañaste a alguien que buscaba aceptación con falsas promesas, pero al final ella no solo te descubrió, sino que además te volvió a encerrar, así que dime ¿Por qué crees que volverá a caer a tus pies?-.

-Porque yo fui el único que la hizo sentirse feliz-.

La princesa volvió a reírse-Yo no estaría tan segura, después de todo hay alguien más que la hace muy feliz-.

-Si se refiere al tal chico bestia…..-.

-No me refiero a él, sino a alguien que bajo al mismo infierno para rescatarla de las garras del mal, algo que tú no harías-.

Malchior apretó los puños-No importa, le aseguro mi lady que ella me aceptara y muy pronto la tendrá a su lado-.

-Muy bien, te daré una oportunidad mi escamoso amigo, pero fállame-la princesa se levanto de su trono-y te aseguro, que lo que te hare, te hará desear volver a estar prisionero en ese libro ¿fui clara?-.

-Si alteza-Malchior estaba por retirarse, cuando Astronema volvió a hablar.

-Te sugiero que primero elimines a tu competencia, después de todo, no creo que quieras compartir un tesoro como Raven-Malchior asintió y se fue-y yo tampoco lo quiero, ella será solo mía-murmuro mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, los héroes se han reunido y la guerra se ha nivelado, pero ahora Malchior volverá a intentar engañar a Raven, Robin deberá estar listo para evitar que la hechicera caiga en las garras de ese dragón._

**Annima: **_bueno, lo que pasa es que hay gente que se ofende fácilmente, por eso cuando me toca preguntar el sexo de un usuario, tengo que ser sumamente cuidadoso para evitar ofenderlo, hay de todo en este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_de hecho si, Dragon Ball Z fue de hecho mi primer anime, no diré mi primera serie porque esa fue Power Rangers, Batman y Godzilla, en algunos capítulos más aparecerás, solo ten paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_bueno, el que Astronema perdiera a su hija de esa forma la ha dejado muy traumada, ahora encuentra a una chica que se parece mucho a su hija y esta dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado, excepto, tal vez, de traicionar a su amo, bueno, esas series, como Avatar y perdón que lo diga, Teen Titans, ya son muy estereotipadas, siempre quieren que el héroe y la chica más bonita se queden juntos, ya son muy del tipo Disney, es por eso que a mi me gusta más Robin y Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_los Psycho son terribles, aunque algo graciosos, pero entre ellos hay una que esta en desacuerdo con la princesa, Hiedra, ya que ella tiene ciertas cuentas con Trigon y quiere ajustarlas con Raven, algo que Astronema no le permitirá y eso podría traer algunas dificultades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, he pensado en tu sugerencia, pero ahora veo que tienen muchas peleas difíciles, ya que los Psycho son enemigos sumamente formidables y más poderosos que el caballero fantasma, pero ahora se enfrentaran al viejo dragón que engaño cruelmente a Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias, aunque el comentario estuvo muy cortito, pero eso no es lo importante, ya vi que subiste el 15 de tu fic y estoy tratando de leerlo, pero la maldita pagina no me la abre, pero te aseguro que lo leeré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Annima y Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	16. Lucha por el corazon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras los héroes del mundo buscan los artículos del milenio faltantes, Robin y Raven recibirán la visita de dos viejos enemigos, los cuales les ayudaran a la vez que los perjudicaran._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 Lucha por el corazón.**

Malchior caminaba por los pasillos de la fortaleza, cuando se topo con una chica muy linda, de cabello rubio y largo.

-Hola Malchior, supe que la princesa te dio una oportunidad-.

-No te importa-dijo Malchior con desdén.

Minina sonrió de su manera que la hacía tan parecida a un gato-No seas tan cruel conmigo, después de todo, yo se que es lo que buscas-Malchior la miro sin entender-quieres tener a Raven de nuevo, yo puedo ayudarte, después de todo, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos-.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-.

-Que yo te ayudare, pero quiero algo a cambio-.

-¿Qué?-.

-A Robin-.

-No lo entiendo, creí que tú y el chico araña…-.

Minina puso mala cara al oírlo mencionar a su novio-Ese tonto y yo ya terminamos, al parecer el muy estúpido no esta dispuesto a servir a alguien que no nos deja robar joyas, dinero, oro, etc. No ve el poder que la princesa nos ofrece-.

-¿Y tu si?-.

-Soy más lista de lo que parezco, la princesa no ofrece riquezas, ofrece un poder que va más allá de toda imaginación-.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Malchior y Minina se quedo confundida-el poder que el amo ofrece no se puede comparar con nada, él no es un villano, es la fuerza maligna más poderosa que jamás ha existido-.

-Entonces eso hace que servirle sea lo indicado-.

-Exacto, pero…..-Malchior se quedo pensando-lo que no entiendo es porque la princesa esta tan interesada en Raven-.

-Quizás la vez como una posible aliada, bueno ¿Qué dices? ¿Socios?-.

Malchior la miro unos momentos y luego asintió-Socios-.

**Torre T…**

Raven leía unos libros en su habitación, intentaba encontrar algo de los artículos del milenio que faltaban, como su ubicación.

-Nada, ya he revisado miles de libros y no encuentro nada-.

-Bueno, no es de esperarse, después de todo, tras la batalla final fue preferible no dejar rastro alguno y menos de la ubicación de los artículos del milenio, solo con el mapa se pueden encontrar-dijo Pixie.

-Pero tú los puedes sentir-.

-Pero solo cuando se activan-.

Antes de que pudieran continuar hablando, la alarma sonó y se dirigieron a la sala, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Cyborg.

-¿Es Astronema?-quiso saber Raven.

-No, se trata de un robo al banco-informo Robin.

-¿Solo eso? Que alivio, por fin podremos descansar-dijo chico bestia.

-No, somos héroes, es nuestro deber ayudar en lo que podamos-.

-Ademas, si solo es un vulgar ladrón de bancos no nos tomara mucho tiempo-dijo Starfire.

Los titanes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, sin saber que quienes los esperaban, no eran precisamente unos "vulgares ladrones".

**Banco…..**

Los titanes llegaron y buscaron alguna señal de los ladrones.

-Todo se ve muy tranquilo-dijo Pixie.

-Mis sensores indican que el dinero esta aquí, el edificio no fue dañado de ninguna parte, en pocas palabras, no hay ningún robo-dijo Cyborg.

-Esto no tiene sentido, la alarma detecto un peligro, debería haber alguien aquí-dijo Robin golpeando con su puño.

Desde el techo de un edificio, dos viejos enemigos miraban a los titanes.

-Parece que llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo minina.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar a jugar-Malchior saco una bolsa con piedras de la oscuridad.

-Espera, esas son las piedras para llamar a los soldados de la princesa ¿de donde las sacaste?-.

-La princesa en persona me las dio-dijo Malchior y las tiro.

Las piedras cayeron en el aire y se convirtieron en águilas de piedra de color negro, ojos rojos y picos de plata.

-¡Allá arriba!-grito Pixie.

Las águilas descendieron en picada y uno de ellos atrapo al chico bestia.

-¿Por qué siempre a mi?-grito mientras se transformaba en Tyrannosaurus para liberarse.

-Creo que Astronema nos tendió una trampa-dijo Raven.

-Algo así bella Raven-.

Raven abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz-¡Malchior!-grito llena de rabia.

Malchior apareció montado en un águila con Minina a su lado.

-¡Hola Robin lindo!-.

Robin sintió escalofríos, mientras Pixie miraba a todos con cara de confusión total, pero luego reconoció a Malchior.

-¡Oye! Yo te conozco, tú eres el maldito que ilusiono a mi amiga Raven y luego le partió el corazón de una forma muy cruel-.

-Me sorprende que sepas de eso, aunque yo a ti nunca te había visto-.

-Soy el espíritu guía de Raven, he estado con ella desde el día que nació, se todo lo que ha pasado y francamente, lo que tú le hiciste es 10 veces peor a lo que hizo su padre ¡Polvo de hadas!-.

Un polvo de hada cubrió a Malchior, quien se prendió en un fuego azul, pero haciendo un movimiento con su mano lo apago.

-No esta nada mal, pero haber que te parece esto-Malchior tomo su forma de dragón y escupió fuego contra la pequeña hada.

Pixie se protegió con sus brazos y un escudo negro la salvo, para asombro del malvado dragón.

-¡No la metas en esto!-grito Raven disparando un rayo de energía oscura, el impacto fue tan poderoso que Malchior cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué? Imposible ¿Cómo tienes tanto poder?-.

-Sencillo, yo recibí entrenamiento de los dioses egipcios, gracias a ellos puedo usar todo mi poder para darte tu merecido-.

-Creo que no pensamos bien esto-dijo Minina con una gota en la cabeza.

**Hamunaptra…**

Astronema tomo un sorbo de vino, mientras veía la pelea acompañada por sus fieles servidores y los miembros de la alianza del mal.

-Pobre Malchior, en verdad creyó que tenía una oportunidad contra Raven-.

-Esa chica se ha vuelto muy poderosa-dijo Slade asombrado.

-Si Raven te hubiera enfrentado con esos poderes cuando sucedió lo de Trigon, bueno, no estarías con vida en este momento-sonriendo-general Escorpina, Tormenta, sean buenas y vayan a ayudar a esos dos-.

-Como ordene alteza-Escorpina y Tormenta abandonaron el lugar, mientras Hiedra apretaba los puños furiosa.

**Jump City…**

Malchior impacto contra un edificio, mientras era apresado por una energía oscura, Raven lo miraba con frialdad.

-Parece que tu suerte se acabo Malchior-.

-Dulce e inocente Raven, no deberías cantar victoria tan pronto-.

Antes de que Raven hiciera o dijera algo, un relámpago la golpeo por la espalda.

-No puedo creer lo débil que es ese dragón-dijo Tormenta-apaleado por una niña-.

-No es cualquier niña, recuerda que se trata de la hija de Trigon-replico Escorpina-Malchior, encárgate de eliminar a la competencia, nosotras nos encargaremos de Raven-.

-Como ordene-dijo Malchior apretando sus dientes.

Raven se recupero y encaro a las dos malvadas.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes, díganme ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-.

-Eso pronto lo sabrás queridita-dijo Escorpina.

-No eres tan especial, no comprendo porque la princesa te quiere a su lado-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Oh, no lo sabes, la princesa Astronema ha prohibido hacerte el menor daño, ya que al parecer, desea que sirvas a su lado-dijo Tormenta.

Antes de que Raven hiciera otra pregunta, escucho el rugido de Malchior y lo vio arremeter contra Robin, quien peleaba con algunas águilas y no se daba cuenta.

-¡Robin!-.

Malchior ya preparaba su llama, cuando Robin lo descubrió y le lanzo una bomba de hielo, la cual congelo su cara, pero rápidamente la descongelo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-grito Minina llena de rabia.

Malchior intentaba morder a Robin, el jóven maravilla se defendía con su bastón, pero le era difícil pelear contra un dragón.

-¡Resiste!-grito Raven, pero antes de poder ir en su auxilio, Escorpina y Tormenta les cerraron el paso.

-No iras a ningún lado, primero tendrás que pasarnos a nosotras-dijo Tormenta.

Raven apretó los puños, Escorpina saco su espada y Tormenta preparo un relámpago, cuando…..

-¡Polvo de hada!-.

El mágico polvo de Pixie las atrapo en una esfera de agua.

-¿Pixie?-la pequeña hada le sonrió a Raven.

-No pierdas tiempo, tu amado te necesita-.

Raven sonrió y fue a auxiliar a Robin, seguida de su pequeña hada, pero Escorpina, aun atrapada en la esfera, hizo un movimiento con su mano y varias águilas se lanzaron sobre la hechicera.

-¡Raven tiene problemas!-grito chico bestia, mientras esquivaba el golpe de un águila.

-¡Starfire! ¡Ve y ayúdalas!-grito Cyborg.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Starfire preocupada.

-Si, bestita y yo podemos con estos pajarracos-dijo aplastando uno contra el suelo.

Chico bestia se transformo en Triceraptop y embistió a varias águilas convirtiéndolas en polvo.

Al ver eso, Starfire asintió y emprendió el vuelo, mientras Robin continuaba peleando contra Malchior, el dragón escupía fuego y Robin lo esquivaba, luego lo golpeaba con su bastón.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que ella ve en ti?-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-No te hagas el tonto, se lo que hay entre Raven y tú-.

Robin no entendía de que hablaba Malchior, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo sabía y muy bien, sus pensamientos se vieron apagados cuando Malchior lanzo un golpe con su cola y Robin salto esquivándolo.

Raven ya casi llegaba con Robin, cuando un águila la atrapo, esta águila iba con cierta rubia sobre su lomo.

-Hola, gótica fea-.

-Minina-.

Pixie, al ver eso, trato de liberar a Raven, pero su pequeño cuerpo no podía abrir las duras garras del animal de piedra, mientras las alejaba cada vez más de Robin.

-¡Robin!-.

Un rayo verde golpeo la pata del águila, quien soltó a la hechicera y Pixie suspiro aliviada, fue cuando Starfire se puso al lado de sus amigas.

-Parece que necesitan un poco de ayuda-.

-No somos los únicos-Raven miro hacia abajo, ahora estaban más lejos de Robin y Malchior-tengo que ayudar a Robin, si le pasa algo malo jamás me lo perdonare-.

Starfire miro a Raven, en su rostro había tristeza, pero también comprensión, desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo había descubierto, aunque Robin no se diera cuenta.

-Entonces, debes ir a ayudarlo-Raven miro a Starfire confundida y la extraterrestre sonrió-no tienes que poner esa cara, desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que las cosas ya no eran como antes, él realmente nunca me amo, solo le gustaba, su corazón le pertenece a alguien más, a ti-.

Raven se quedo sin palabras, algo que cierta hada no…..

-¡Te lo dije!-grito contenta-sabía que tú y él tendrían algo-.

Pero Raven seguía en silencio, sin saber como tomar lo que Starfire le dijo, pero la linda extraterrestre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Debes ir a ayudarlo antes de que sea tarde-.

Raven reacciono, miro hacia abajo, luego a Starfire y luego a las águilas, ya que al parecer, se habían reunido otras 3.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo encargarme de ellos, Robin te necesita-.

Raven asintió y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle a Starfire una mirada de agradecimiento, la extraterrestre sonrió y encaro a sus enemigos, mientras la hechicera volvía con su amado, siempre seguida por la pequeña Pixie.

Minina tenía los puños apretados, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué Robin esta enamorado de esa horrorosa? ¡Es absurdo!-.

-Oye, se una buena perdedora-dijo Starfire.

Minina hizo un sonido de gato furioso y lanzo a las águilas contra Starfire, quien se puso en guardia.

Raven cada vez estaba más cerca de Robin y Malchior, cuando dos águilas le cerraron el paso y su pequeña hada se puso frente a ella.

-¡Polvo de hada!-las águilas se convirtieron en polvo ante el asombro de Raven-puedo parecer linda, tierna, preciosa, hermosa, encantadora…..-.

-El punto es….-dijo Raven con seriedad.

-Que soy más poderosa de lo que aparento-.

Robin se estrello contra el suelo, mientras Malchior lo atrapaba con su garra.

-Parece ser que yo he ganado-dijo mientras Robin intentaba liberarse, Raven aun estaba algo retirada, era tal la distancia que ni sus hechizos llegarían a tiempo.

-¡No llegare a tiempo!-exclamo Raven llena de angustia.

Malchior abrió su boca al tiempo que preparaba una bola de fuego lista para quemar al chico maravilla.

-Ahora Raven será solo mía-declaro Malchior.

-¡No!-grito Raven llena de angustia.

-¡Hasta nunca!-.

De pronto, sucedió algo inesperado, antes de que Malchior lanzara el golpe final, un relámpago purpura lo golpeo ante el asombro de todos los presentes, incluso de Escorpina y Tormenta, quienes ya se habían liberado de su prisión.

-¿Qué demonios?-cuestiono Tormenta.

-¿De donde vino ese ataque?-Escorpina comenzó a voltear para todos lados y no era la única.

Raven también buscaba al causante de ese ataque tan poderoso, el cual había eliminado al malvado dragón, cuando descubrió a la responsable, sus ojos se abrieron llena de sorpresa.

-¿Tú?-.

Astronema estaba flotando frente a ella, aunque a una distancia segura, la princesa tenía su báculo apuntando justo hacia el lugar donde había estado Malchior.

Se hizo un gran silencio, incluso las águilas dejaron de atacar, ya que al parecer, ellas también se quedaron asombradas al ver como su líder destruía a un miembro de su propio ejército.

-¿Tú….me salvaste?-pregunto Robin con confusión.

-De acuerdo ¿acaso entramos a la dimensión desconocida?-pregunto chico bestia.

Raven no sabía que decir, se quito la capucha y miro a Astronema, la princesa no la miro en ese momento, su mirada estaba clavada en Robin.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Raven y Astronema la miro-¿Por qué salvaste a Robin? No lo entiendo-.

Astronema giro y miro fijamente a la hechicera-¿Salvarlo? No lo malentiendas, esa no fue mi intención-.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué destruiste a un miembro de tu propio ejército?-exigió Raven.

Astronema mantuvo una mirada fría en todo momento-Simple, ese dragón era poderoso, pero era un pobre tonto, siempre se confiaba en las batallas y tú conocías perfectamente la maldición que lo aprisionaría de nuevo o acaso no pensabas usarla, o tal vez, ibas a hacerle exactamente lo mismo que yo-Raven se quedo sin habla, una parte de ella realmente quería destruir a Malchior y eso la asustaba, pero Pixie tomo la palabra.

-¡Aunque eso sea cierto, Raven nunca lo hubiera matado! Yo soy su espíritu guía y se mejor que nadie que ella jamás asesinaría-suspiro-además, sospecho que hubo otra razón para querer destruir a Malchior-.

Astronema sonrió-Que observadora eres pequeña, efectivamente la hay-Raven prestaba atención a cada palabra de la princesa-esa despreciable lagartija dijo Raven sería suya, que gran error, si tú le vas a pertenecer a alguien, será a mí-.

Raven abrió sus ojos confundida-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

La princesa se rió y alzo una mano-¡Retirada! ¡Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí!-.

Las águilas comenzaron a abandonar la ciudad, Minina se abrazo con fuerza al lomo de una de ellas, mientras lloraba llena de miedo.

-¿Acaso ordeno la retirada?-cuestiono Tormenta, ya que la Psycho estaba deseosa de vengarse.

-Ya la escuchaste y a menos que quieras sufrir su ira lo mejor será obedecerla-declaro Escorpina.

Solo faltaba Astronema, quien aun miraba a Raven con su extraña sonrisa-Pronto lo sabrás querida, pronto vendrás y yo te recibiré como una hija-.

La princesa se marcho dejando a Raven con muchas preguntas.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-pregunto Cyborg.

-No lo se, pero creo que por hoy termino-dijo Robin.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema estaba sentada en su trono, la mayoría de los villanos esperaba que les explicara porque destruyo a Malchior, la princesa al darse cuenta de cual era su duda….

-No tengo porque responderles, pero consideren esto como una advertencia, esto les pasara si intenta desobedecer mis órdenes, nadie lastimara a Raven, no la dañaran ni física ni mentalmente, ella va a ser mía y solo mía, si alguien tiene problemas con eso que lo diga ahora-una flama purpura apareció en la mano de la princesa y el lugar se quedo en silencio.

Cerca del trono, una de las siervas más leales a Astronema apretaba sus puños, Hiedra, quien aun deseaba vengarse de la humillación que sufrió a manos de Trigon, pero ahora, no podría ni tocar a la hechicera por órdenes de su ama.

**Torre T…..**

Raven estaba en su habitación, solo estaba sentada en su cama sin hacer nada, uno de los cajones de su cómoda se abrió y Pixie apareció con una gema de Azarath.

-Vaya, tu pueblo tenía artefactos muy lindos, es muy triste que tu padre los haya destruido, pero al menos tú los vengaste-Raven seguía en silencio-bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?-silencio-¿quieres leer un libro? ¿Jugar ajedrez? ¿Entrenar? ¿Bailar? ¿Contar chistes?-silencio, silencio y silencio, Pixie comenzaba a preocuparse y se puso frente el rostro de la hechicera-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Raven ¿Raven? ¡Raven!-.

La hechicera reacciono y cayó de espaldas-¿Qué pasa Pixie?-.

-Nada, pero es que no hacías ningún movimiento, me tenías muy preocupada-.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba en lo que Astronema dijo, que muy pronto estaré a su lado-.

-Lo dudo, ya no eres la misma de antes, es cierto que sigues siendo mitad demonio, pero ese lado y tú hicieron las paces, ahora luchan contra el mal junto con el resto de tus emociones-.

-Gracias, pero hay algo que me inquieta, no entiendo porque esta tan obsesionada conmigo-.

-Eso si es un misterio-dijo Pixie, pero su mirada indicaba que ella sabía la respuesta, solo que evito que Raven la viera para no preocuparla más.

Antes de que alguna dijera otra cosa, leves sonidos golpearon a la puerta, Raven abrió y se topo con…

-Robin ¿sucede algo?-.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto el joven maravilla, Raven asintió y Robin entro, Pixie se subió a la cómoda para no molestar, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la cama-Starfire termino conmigo-.

Esa noticia alegro a Raven, pero a la vez le dio pena por ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-Lo siento ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?-.

-No, estoy bien y es enserio, no me siento triste ni nada por el estilo, creo que ninguno de los dos estaba hecho el uno para el otro-dijo riéndose y Raven también se rio-lo curioso-continúo-es que Starfire me aseguro que encontraría la felicidad en alguien más, alguien que conozco muy bien-Raven se sonrojo-de hecho, creo que se quien es, el problema es que no se si ella siente lo mismo por mí-.

Raven se sonrojo aun más, pero hizo un esfuerzo para disimularlo-Yo…..creo que si….-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Robin, aunque sonreía.

-Porque…yo…-.

Robin y Raven comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, mientras cerraban sus ojos, sus corazones latían con rapidez, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, sus labios ya se rozaban cuando….se separaron al descubrir que las pequeña Pixie los veía fijamente, con ojos llenos de ternura y con un corazón formado con su polvo.

-Vamos, por mi no se detengan-.

Ambos chicos se rieron.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana-dijo Robin.

-No lo dude-Raven sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

-Entonces, hasta mañana-Robin le dio un beso en la mejilla y abandono la habitación de la hechicera, no sin antes.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Es en serio! ¡Por mi no se detengan!-gritaba Pixie, la puerta se cerro y miro a Raven-¡Alcánzalo! ¡No pude ver el beso!-.

Raven se rio y se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama-Buenas noches Pixie-.

-Pero….. ¡Ay, rayos!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, parece que entre Robin y Raven esta comenzado su relación, pero Astronema la quiere para ella sola y no esta dispuesta a perder de nuevo a su "hija", además, Hiedra aun buscara venganza contra Trigon._

_Si Dios quiere, el viernes tendré la oportunidad de subir dos capítulos, así es, dos capítulo, pero todo depende de lo que pase en estos días._

**Fanderavenafull: **_tienes razón esa es la mejor pareja y con este capítulo están dando el primer paso para iniciar su relación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho, en Fox están pasando nuevos capítulos los domingos a las 8:30 pm, por sino lo sabías, en este capítulo queda demostrado que Pixie si tiene un gran poder, no había pensado en hacer un fic de Dragon Ball Z, pero puede que haga uno, tal vez, con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Pregunta: **_pasemos a responder todas tus dudas:_

_Creo que prefiero a DC y a Teen Titans, DC por ser el creador de un héroe tan grandioso como Batman._

_Efectivamente, pero los villanos siempre buscan poder y dominar el universo, y eso es lo que les ofrece el rey de las tinieblas, aunque a lo largo del fic se darán cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del rey._

_Red X va a tener su participación, ya que Astronema le ofrecerá riquezas para servir a su lado, en cuanto a los otros dos, aun no lo he decidido._

_No, únicamente los dioses egipcios y Thor._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tu participación en este fic será un tanto diferente a la que piensas, ya que en el de Code Lyoko tendrás un papel similar y pues me gustaría variar en cuanto a tu historia, espero no te moleste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_el perder a su hija la dejo así, por eso esta tan obsesionada con Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_yo también prefería esa pareja en avatar, pero como siempre, las personas prefieren los estereotipos, en este capítulo creo que quedo aclarado un poco el poder que Pixie tiene, aunque puede llegar a ser más, después de todo, es el espíritu de Raven, amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**InmortalRose: **_un placer en conocerte, aunque eso fue antes, pero ahora se tu nombre de usuario, en fin, Malchior fue destruido y por quien menos se esperaba, ahora la vida de Robin puede correr peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjalauri: **_bueno, pues Malchior fue destruido y por su propia aliada, ahora Astronema podría ir tras Robin, después de todo, solo quiere a Raven para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que es cierto, llevo mucho tiempo sin poder ver esas series, con lo mucho que me gustaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, si tengo que escoger entre Spiderman y Wolverine, prefiero a Wolverine, se que te prometí un Hulk X Avispa, al igual que un chico bestia X Starfire, pero lo veo un poco complicado con la primera pareja, ya que no quiero quitarles protagonismo a los principales, pero tratare de cumplir, después de todo, lo prometí, por cierto, ¿Cuándo subirás el capítulo 16? Ya quiero saber que pasa, y me gustaría ver más Dan X Mira y Keith X Mylinne, también quisiera ver a Shun X Fabia, pero eso ya sería mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ani Teen lyoko, Speisla Bei Roth, InmortalRose y Bjalauri, junto mis cordiales saludos a Fanderavenafull, Pregunta, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…**_


	17. El vuelo de las aves

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras los dos pájaros comienzan a formalizar su relación, algunos miembros de la alianza del mal lanzaran ataques al azar, permitiendo que los esbirros de Astronema buscar el 5to. Artículo del milenio._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 El vuelo de las aves.**

Raven y Robin aun no hablaban respecto a lo que había pasado la otra noche, y eso desesperaba a la pequeña Pixie.

-Por favor, si ya sabes que él siente lo mismo que tú ¿Por qué no se dejan de teatritos?-.

-No estamos actuando, solo que….no sabemos que decirnos-.

Pixie bufo-Es fácil: "te amo; yo también; ¿quieres ser mi novia?; si quiero;" ¿ves? Es fácil-.

-Para ti tal vez-dijo Raven y abandono la habitación.

-Cielos, los humanos son tan complicados-.

**Hamunaptra…..**

-El mapa no ha vuelto a detectar ningún artículo alteza-informo Escorpina.

-Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que se activo el último, tal parece que Atem se las ingenio para dificultar su búsqueda conforme los reuniéramos-.

-Princesa, los titanes y los demás héroes del mundo podrían aprovechar esta situación-dijo Ecliptor.

-Es cierto, necesitamos asegurarnos de que se mantengan ocupados, llamen a Red X, Cinderblock, Plasmus y Overload, necesito que hagan algo por mi-.

-Como ordene-dijo Ecliptor y salió a llamar a esos villanos.

**Torre T…**

Robin leía el periódico, mientras Starfire alimentaba a Cedita, Cyborg y chico bestia jugaban videojuegos, siendo chico bestia apaleado, cuando entraron Raven y Pixie.

-Buenos días querida amiga-.

-Buenos días-.

-¿Te gustaría desayunar?-pregunto Starfire mostrando un platillo viscoso que ella había preparado, parecía una gelatina llena de pus y tenía un olor muy penetrante.

-No gracias Star, Pixie ya esta preparando el desayuno para ambas-.

Los titanes voltearon y descubrieron a Pixie cocinando unos deliciosos panqueques, cuyo olor llamo la atención del chico bestia.

-Panqueques-dijo mientras se le hacía agua la boca y sacaba cuchillo y tenedor, pero sus ilusiones se acabaron cuando Pixie le quito los panqueques y se los dio a Raven, mientras ella se quedaba con el resto-oye ¿Por qué ella si come panqueques?-.

-Simple, porque soy su espíritu guía, no el tuyo-declaro Pixie mientras le daba a Raven una taza de te y se servía otra para ella.

-Gracias-Raven sonrió al ver como chico bestia miraba los panqueques con ganas de llorar.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Robin se acerco a Raven.

-Rae ¿podemos hablar?-.

Pixie alzo sus manos, mientras hacia muecas de besitos, Raven le puso una taza encima encerrándola y luego asintió, ambos salieron al pasillo.

-¡Raven! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Solo bromeaba!-.

Robin y Raven subieron a la azotea, donde pudieron contemplar el mar.

-¿De que querías hablar?-pregunto Raven.

-Creo que lo sabes bien-dijo Robin sonriendo y la chica se sonrojo, más aun cuando Robin se le acerco-dejamos algo pendiente-.

Ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, ya estaban cada vez más cerca, sus labios ya se rozaban, con un movimiento más sentirían el dulce contacto, pero….

-¡Problemas!-grito Cyborg apareciendo.

Los dos titanes se separaron rápidamente y miraron a Cyborg con algo de enojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Robin.

-Se trata de un viejo amigo tuyo-.

-¿Slade?-.

Cyborg negó con la cabeza-Red X-.

Al oír ese nombre, Robin apretó los puños y los dientes, y dio la señal para ir tras aquel ladrón.

**Laboratorio de bioquímicos…**

X ya había burlado la seguridad, ahora estaba justo frente a la sustancia que la princesa le había ordenado robar.

-No se que valor puedas tener-dijo tomándola-pero para mi, vales al menos 10 bolsas llenas de oro-.

Antes de X abandonara el laboratorio, un laser verde lo detuvo y frente a él aparecieron los titanes.

-No iras a ningún sitio X-dijo Robin.

-Robin, viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-.

-Si, mucho tiempo sin patearte el trasero ¡Titanes ataquen!-.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no estoy solo-X trono sus dedos y los tres monstruos que siempre causaban problemas a los titanes aparecieron-pero creo que mis amigos tienen tiempo de jugar con ustedes-X desapareció y Robin fue tras él.

-¡Robin!-grito Raven, pero el resto del equipo fue interceptado por los tres monstruos.

-Primero hay que deshacernos de estos tipos-dijo Cyborg.

Red X apareció en el techo del laboratorio, cuando iba a emprender la retirada, Robin le cerró el paso.

-No escaparas-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-X saco unas piedras oscuras y las arrojo al suelo, al instante, las piedras se convirtieron en guerreros samurái.

-¿Ahora trabajas para Astronema? No lo entiendo X, creí que no te gustaba hacer el papel de villano-.

-No me gusta, solo soy un ladrón, pero la princesa paga muy bien y en doblones de oro-.

-Escúchame, lo que Astronema te haya prometido ella no lo cumplirá-.

X ser rio-Crees que ella es muy malvada y si lo es, realmente, pero también tiene otro lado, por ejemplo ¿sabías que tuvo una hija?-Robin abrió los ojos confundido-así es, tuvo una hija, era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, pero un día los humanos se la arrebataron, fue cuando decidió servir al rey de las tinieblas y ayudarlo con sus objetivos, pero tranquilo, ya que ella se ha fijado en alguien más para ser su hija-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-.

-Lo siento, pero la charla se termino ¡Ataquen!-.

Los samurái arremetieron contra Robin, el joven maravilla luchaba usando su bastón, peleaba con fiereza, pero los soldados lo superaban en número y dos de ellos consiguieron sujetarlo, mientras otro lo golpeaba en el estomago, después saco su espada y se preparo para darle el golpe final.

-Fue un gusto conocerte amigo-.

Justo cuando el samurái lanzo lo que pudo ser el golpe final, algo le cortó las manos y la espada cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Robin y X al mismo tiempo, Robin miro lo que corto las manos al samurái, era una estrella ninja, solo que tenía la forma de un murciélago vez de una estrella.

Una sombra con la forma de murciélago descendió en picada y destruyo a los dos soldados que tenían sujeto a Robin, el chico maravilla miro a su salvador con incredibilidad.

-¿Batman?-.

-Hola Robin, me imagine que necesitaran ayuda y por lo visto no me equivoque-añadió viendo a los soldados.

X retrocedió-Oh oh, el caballero de la noche, creo que es hora de irme-X trato de escapar y Batman le lanzo una de sus armas quitándole el tubo que había robado-rayos-dijo desapareciendo en el aire.

-¡Se escapa!-grito Robin, pero Batman lo detuvo.

-Primero lo primero-le dijo viendo a los samurái, Robin se puso en guardia.

El dúo dinámico se enfrento a los soldados de piedra, los cuales cada vez eran más y ahora los tenían rodeados.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Robin.

-Siempre tengo una-Batman saco una capsula y la lanzo al aire, exploto y los samurái fueron congelados-siempre es bueno traer de todo-.

El resto de los titanes llego y se topo con el rostro serio de Batman.

-Parece que tu equipo llego tarde-.

-No los culpes, ellos se enfrentaban a Cinderblock, Overload y Plasmus-replico Robin.

-Lo se-Batman observo a Raven, quien ni se inmuto-pero me sorprende que la chica que recibió el entrenamiento de los mismos dioses no los haya vencido con facilidad-.

-No te metas con ella-le advirtió Robin-dime ¿a que has venido?-.

-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas a Pixie-.

-¿Y que quieres de mi?-pregunto la pequeña hada.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Cinderblock, Overload y Plasmus eran castigados por los Psycho, Plasmus por Gélido y Tormenta, Cinderblock por Golem e Hiedra, y Overload por Magma, mientras Red X era torturado por la misma Astronema.

-Me fallaste, te envié a una misión sencilla y ni eso puedes hacer-.

-No fue mi culpa, Robin pudo ser eliminado, pero el caballero negro intervino-.

-¿Caballero negro?-una risa se escucho y el guasón tomo la palabra.

-Se trata del mentor del pajarito; Batman-.

Astronema alzo su báculo y sus ojos brillaron haciendo lo mismo que hizo cuando fue liberada del sarcófago, vio a Batman pelear con cientos de villanos, simples ladrones, poderosos demonios, malvados hechiceros y crueles alienígenas.

-Con que Batman, parece ser un enemigo formidable-.

-Por favor-intervino Abominación-solo es un humano débil, yo podría aplastarlo con suma facilidad-.

Astronema giro con rapidez y le disparo un relámpago que lo estrello contra la pared.

-Eres un tonto, se ve que tienes mucho musculo, pero poco cerebro. Los poderes no marcan una diferencia, por lo que vi, Batman no tiene súperpoderes y sin embargo, los ha derrotado a todos ustedes más de una vez-los villanos agacharon la cabeza-es igual a Atem, frío, calculador, siempre analiza todas sus opciones, inteligente, duro, pero nunca ha matado, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo-dirigió una mirada al guasón-eso lo hace una gran amenaza y no dejare que lo subestimen-.

-¿Qué ordena que hagamos alteza?-pregunto cerebro.

La princesa miro al villano con asco-Ya que al parecer ninguno de ustedes puede hacer un simple trabajo, como eliminar a Robin, no me dejan más opción, dejare todo en manos de los Psycho-los villanos comenzaron a reclamar por eso-¡Silencio!-grito golpeando el suelo con su báculo-ninguno de ustedes ha podido cumplir con sus misiones, fue por eso que resucite a los Psycho, así que en cuanto se active un artículo del milenio, ellos se harán cargo de lo demás, si alguien tiene algún problema-Astronema disparo un rayo contra X, quien rodo por el suelo-¿fui clara?-los villanos asintieron-eso espero-.

**Torre T…**

Batman le hacía varias preguntas a la pequeña Pixie, muchas de las cuales, la pequeña hada se negaba a contestar.

-¿Por qué no quieres contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas?-.

-Sencillo, porque yo soy el espíritu guía de Raven, mi deber es servirle a ella, no a usted, no puedo responder todas sus preguntas, solo algunas-.

-¿Cómo cuales?-.

-Bueno, puedo explicarle algunas cosas respecto a los artículos del milenio que faltan, pero solo eso-.

-Supongo que con eso bastara-dijo Batman con frialdad.

-Los artículos que quedan son tres: la llave, el collar y el rompecabezas. La llave del milenio te permite entrar en el corazón de las personas, conocer su verdadero yo, el collar del milenio te permite ver el pasado y el futuro, finalmente, el rompecabezas del milenio, este es el más importante de todos, ya que fue el artículo del faraón Atem, te permite guardar el poder de la luz y la oscuridad, además de ser la llave que abre el portal al mundo de los espíritus y al mundo de las sombras, donde esta encerrado Drago-.

-Pero, creí que los 7 artículos lo liberarían-dijo chico bestia.

-Los 7 artículos si, peor el rompecabezas es el principal, si ese artículo, los otros 7 no lograrían abrir el portal, es por eso que Astronema necesita reunir los 7, por si solos cada artículo es poderoso, pero si los 7 se unen se obtiene un poder que puede abrir las puertas de ambos mundos-.

-Entonces ¿podríamos usarlos para traer a los dioses egipcios?-pregunto Batman.

-Es posible, pero se necesitaría de una persona que tuviera un gran poder mágico, el último en lograrlo fue el faraón-.

-Por suerte, esta vez tenemos alguien igual de poderosa-Batman miro a Raven, quien solo mantuvo su expresión fría.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso? ¿Qué Raven es el arma que necesitamos para vencer a Drago?-cuestiono Robin.

Batman miro a su joven aprendiz-Robin, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que Raven tiene el poder para…..-.

-¡Ella no es un objeto Batman!-grito Robin-no puedes expresarte de ella como si no tuviera sentimientos-.

-Lo único que digo es que ella es la clave de nuestra victoria, a menos que quieras que Drago triunfe-.

-Raven no siquiera sabe que tanto poder tiene-.

-Por esa razón creo que la liga de la justicia debería entrenarla-.

-¿Perdón?-intervino Raven-pero yo no quiero su ayuda, mis amigos pueden ayudarme, gracias-.

-Debes ser consiente de que tú eres nuestra única esperanza-.

-Lo se, por eso daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero será con la ayuda de mis amigos, no quiero nada de la liga, después de todo, sabes muy bien como reaccionaron la primera vez que les pedí ayuda-las palabras de Raven estaban cargadas de veneno.

Batman miro a los titanes y finalmente suspiro-Tienes razón, de acuerdo, los dejaremos hacer las cosas a su modo, pero no olviden, que todos los héroes del mundo se han unido para enfrentar esta amenaza, no podrán ganar esta guerra solos-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Robin con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, tengo que informar a la liga y Raven, lamento mucho todo lo que te hicimos pasar en el pasado-con esas palabras, Batman se retiro de la torre T.

-Supongo que eso significa que haremos las cosas a nuestro modo-dijo Cyborg.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay que ayudar a Raven a entrenar-dijo Starfire.

-El problema-intervino Pixie-es que no tenemos el rompecabezas y es necesario para que Raven intente convocar a los dioses-.

-Entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer, tenemos que encontrar el rompecabezas antes que las fuerzas de Astronema-declaro Robin y el resto asintió.

**Más tarde…**

La noche había caído en Jump City, Raven contemplaba las estrellas acompañada siempre de su fiel amiga.

-Son muy hermosas ¿verdad?-.

-Lo son-Raven continuaba mirando las estrellas-Pixie ¿de verdad crees que pueda lograrlo?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Convocar a los dioses-.

-No tengo la menor duda-.

-Pero yo…no soy el faraón-.

-Es cierto, pero en cierta forma tienes mucho en común con él, casi no te gusta mostrar tus emociones, eres aficionada a la lectura, no eres de las que cuentan chistes, etc. Pero tienes mucho más poder del que él tenía, ya que eres mutad demonio-.

-¿Tanta fe tienes en mí?-.

-Ni te imaginas-.

Raven sonrió a las palabras de Pixie, cuando Robin apareció.

-Disculpa Pixie, me gustaría hablar con Raven a solas-.

Pixie asintió y se retiro, pero no demasiado para saber que iba a pasar. Por unos segundos, ninguno dijo una sola palabra, hasta que Raven inicio.

-Gracias por defenderme, si se le puede llamar así-.

-No es nada, estoy harto de que Batman siempre quiera hacer las cosas a su manera-.

-No debes ser tan duro con él, después de todo, te dio un hogar y una familia-.

-Lo se y le estoy agradecido, pero él nunca fue realmente un hombre de familia, siempre fue muy distante en lo que se refería a eso, prefería ser un mentor a un padre, en parte lo entiendo, ya que perdió a sus padres del mismo modo que yo-.

-Sin embargo, parece que en verdad te considera su hijo, aunque no lo demuestra-.

-Nunca fue de los que mostraban sus emociones, pero siempre me mantuvo bajo su sombra, él nunca confió en mí, no éramos un equipo, yo era simplemente su ayudante-.

-Tal vez no quería perderte como perdió a sus padres-.

-Tal vez-dijo Robin riéndose-pero creo que dejarlo fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si, porque tuve la oportunidad de conocerte-.

Raven se sonrojo, al igual que Robin, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros y comenzaron a acercarse, cuando alguien empezó a cantar, Pixie salió de su escondite y usando su magia les mostro imágenes de ellos en su pasado (Nota: se trata de un video en youtube, este es el enlace: .com/watch?v=jCngMomsSA8, por si lo quieren ver).

Cuando termino la canción, Pixie se les quedo viendo a los chicos, los cuales aun no habían hecho nada.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperan? ¡Bésense!-.

Robin miro divertido a la gótica, quien también estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Le damos gusto?-.

-Supongo que si, pero antes quiero pedirte algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Permite ver tus ojos, quiero conocer al chico del que me enamore, por favor, se que te pido mucho, pero en serio….-.

Robin le puso un dedo en los labios haciéndola callar-No te preocupes-Robin se quito el antifaz y Raven contemplo sus ojos azules.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, acercaron sus rostros y finalmente, sus labios se encontraron, para el gozo de Pixie.

-¡Por fin!-grito la pequeña hada contenta-¡Mi amiga tiene novio! ¡Mi amiga tiene novio! ¡Mi amiga tiene novio! ¡Y que novio!-.

Robin y Raven se separaron, el joven maravilla volvió a ponerse su antifaz.

-Te pido que guardes mi identidad en secreto por ahora, por favor-.

-Descuida, se lo importante que es para algunos héroes mantener su identidad en secreta y más los jóvenes que son herederos de una gran fortuna-.

-Pero renunciaría a todo por ti-.

-No te pido que hagas eso-.

-¡Ni lo hará!-grito Pixie.

Ambos chicos se rieron y luego se les unió la pequeña hada.

-Vamos, Cyborg esta preparando la cena-.

-Supongo que tengo ganas de una hamburguesa-reconoció Raven.

Ambos entraron tomados de la mano, aunque Pixie se subió al hombro de Raven y miro a Robin con severidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Te lo advierto, has sufrir a mi amiga y te convertiré en un sapo-ambos se rieron ante la confusión de Pixie-es en serio.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema estaba sumamente furiosa, era tal su furia que destruía todo a su paso y lastimaba a sus aliados.

-¡No! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Mía!-gritaba llena de furia.

Un relámpago casi golpea a Gizmo, Mamut y Billy, afortunadamente consiguieron agacharse a tiempo.

-Creo que la princesa esta furiosa-dijo Harley.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto sarcástica Rouge.

Finalmente, Astronema se calmo, aunque respiraba agitada, fue entonces que Ecliptor se le acerco.

-Princesa, el mapa ha localizado otro artículo del milenio-.

Astronema se acomodo el cabello-Llama a los Psycho-.

Los 5 Psycho se presentaron ante la princesa listos para su nueva misión.

-El mapa localizo otro artículo, en un lugar llamado Amazonas, quiero que me lo traigan-.

-Si alteza-.

-Otra cosa, quiero que eliminen a Robin, ese chico no se quedara con mi hija, ella es mía, háganlo sufrir y destrúyanlo-.

-Como ordene-.

Los Psycho abandonaron la fortaleza seguidos por la mirada fría de Astronema.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, Robin y Raven están comenzando su relación, algo que Astronema no ve con buenos ojos, los Psycho van tras otro artículo y la vida de Robin correrá peligro._

**Bjlauri: **_bueno, ahora Astronema esta furiosa y le ha ordenado a los Psycho eliminar a Robin, el joven maravilla se vera en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_bueno, ya tengo pensado el final de Astronema y si volverá a reencontrarse con su hija, ahora Robin corre peligro a manos de los Psycho, pero Raven no dejara que le hagan daño, muchas gracias por ese comentario, me da gusto que la historia vaya quedando bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de nada, y respecto a los fics, primero hare uno de Bakugan, después el de Code Lyoko y finalmente el de Dragon Ball Z, ya que aun no tengo la menor idea de que hacer jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, no es propiamente de Roger Rabbit, ya que hay muchas series en que interrumpen justo a la hora de un beso, pero si, fue algo parecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya vi que subiste el capítulo 16, en un momento lo leo, ya me muero de ganas de ver esa parte de la saga Blazer, quiero ver la cara de Runo cuando sepa la verdad jeje, por cierto, tratare de incluir más de Hulk X Avispa, ya que te la debo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, si se parecen un poco, solo que Raven es más tímida que ellos tres juntos, debido a que nunca ha estado en contacto con sus emociones, además, Raven ha sido de mis personajes favoritos en toda la serie, que mal que no quedara con Robin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri y Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..**_


	18. El ataque de las plantas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los titanes tendrá su aventura en el amazonas, lugar donde recibirán la visita de los Psycho, quienes van con todo para destruir a Robin._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 El ataque de las plantas.**

Los Psycho se dirigían a la selva Amazonas a una velocidad impresionante, ya estaban a pocos segundos de llegar.

-Por fin, podré vengarme de Trigon-dijo Hiedra.

-¿De que hablas? La princesa ordeno no dañas a Raven-le recordó Golem.

-A Raven no, pero a su noviecito si-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción.

**Mientras…**

Los titanes se dirigían al Amazonas, Pixie había detectado el artículo del milenio y cuando sucedió, bueno, digamos que Cedita iba a necesitar terapia.

-Ay, no debimos dejar solo a Cedita en su estado-dijo Starfire preocupada.

-Ya me disculpe, no puedo controlar lo que hago cuando un artículo se activa-se defendió Pixie mientras sujetaba el comunicador de Raven.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-¡Sh! Esta sonando-.

**Taberna…**

El teléfono sonaba y el cantinero contesto.

-Taberna Moe-.

_-"Buenas tardes ¿no se encuentra por ahí mi amigo Yo Ser Gay?"-._

-Preguntare ¡Hey! ¡Buscan a Yo Ser Gay! ¡Oigan! ¿Qué si esta Yo Ser Gay?-los clientes comenzaron a reírse y Moe se enojo-¡Ay! ¡Escúchame bien pequeña rata, si llego a averiguar quien eres te clavare un cuchillo en tus ojos!-.

**Amazonas…**

Pixie se reía divertida, mientras Raven negaba con la cabeza.

-Voy a matar al chico bestia por enseñarte eso-.

-Titanes, hemos llegado-informo Robin.

La nave busco un claro y descendió a la selva Amazonas, una vez que aterrizaron, Pixie abandono la nave y miro maravillada ese lugar.

-Cielos, este lugar es hermoso-.

-No te confíes, puede ser hermoso, pero esta lleno de peligros- le advirtió Raven.

-¿Como un lugar tan bello puede ser peligroso?-pregunto Pixie.

Una serpiente apareció y trato de comérsela, afortunadamente, Cyborg se dio cuenta y atrapo a la serpiente del cuello, la hizo girar y la lanzo lejos de ahí.

-¿Ya comprendiste?-pregunto Pixie sacudiéndose las manos.

Pixie se asomo detrás de Raven, mientras Temblaba de miedo-Si, ya comprendo-.

-No tenemos tiempo-dijo Robin-hay que encontrar la llave del milenio-.

Los titanes se pusieron en marcha, con Pixie guiándolos, aunque la pequeña hada se distraía mirando maravillada todo ese lugar, estaba tan emocionada que más de una vez se olvido de su misión, pero Raven siempre se lo recordaba.

-¿Cuánto falta? Hemos caminado por horas-dijo chico bestia.

-Faltan unos 3 kilómetros más-.

-¡Ay! ¿No pudimos venir en la nave T?-.

-No, podríamos haber llamado la atención de las fuerzas de Astronema-.

Pixie continuo volando, cuando de pronto se detuvo y retrocedió asustada ocultándose detrás de Raven.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí vienen!-.

De pronto, de la nada, como la última vez, los Psycho aparecieron.

-¿Qué tal titanes?-saludo Magma.

-Si que gusto-dijo Tormenta.

-Gusto en volver a verlos-agrego Golem y los Psycho se rieron.

Los titanes se pusieron en guardia, mientras la pequeña hada se ocultaba cada vez más detrás de Raven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren malvados?-cuestiono Starfire.

-Es obvio que la llave del milenio-dijo Magma-pero ya que para nosotros sería una perdida de tiempo pelear contra ustedes, uno peleara y los otros buscaran la llave-.

Hiedra golpeo su mano ansiosa por entrar en la batalla-Ya es suficiente charla, comencemos a escoger a quien peleara-.

Los 5 Psycho se pusieron en círculo-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-.

-¡Que alegría!-grito Hiedra-¡Finalmente es mi turno!-.

-Muy bien, pero recuerda las ordenes-dijo Magma.

-Descuida, no le haré daño a Raven, solo a sus amigos-.

-Muy bien ¡Vámonos!-ordeno Magma y los 4 Psycho se retiraron.

Los titanes se pusieron en guardia, mientras Hiedra reía divertida-Parece que nuevamente perderán el artículo del milenio-.

-Lo dudo-dijo Raven sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-.

Robin también sonreía, mientras acercaba su mano a su comunicador y apretaba un botón rojo, el cual comenzó a emitir una señal.

**Lejos de ahí….**

Otro grupo de héroes, antiguos amigos de chico bestia y enemigos de la cruel hermandad del mal, recibieron el llamado.

-Muy bien, Garfield y los demás están ocupados, depende de nosotros-informo Mentro.

-Si, le mostraremos a esas fuerzas malignas lo que la patrulla puede hacer-dijo hombre robot golpeando sus puños.

Rápidamente, la patrulla subió a su nave y se dirigió a las coordenadas que Robin les envió gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña Pixie.

**Con Robin y los demás….**

-Bueno, comencemos a jugar-dijo Hiedra mientras sacaba unas cuantas semillas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-cuestiono Cyborg.

-Les mostrare porque me llaman la reina de las plantas-Hiedra dejo caer sus semillas y del suelo surgieron unas criaturas hechas de hojas, otras semillas convirtieron a los árboles en monstruos y los animales que estaban sobre estos fueron absorbidos, lo que les dio a las plantas la apariencia de los distintos animales que habitan en el amazonas.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo chico bestia.

-Que curioso que algo verde te produzca esa sensación-se burlo Hiedra-muy bien mis guerreros, encárguense de ellos, o, y déjenme a Robin-.

Las plantas arremetieron contra los titanes, quienes se pusieron en guardia listos para la batalla.

-¡Titanes ataquen!-.

Starfire disparo sus rayos contra las plantas quemándolas, pero estas se recuperaban rápidamente y volvían al ataque, lo mismo pasaba con Cyborg, chico bestia se convirtió en un Brachiosaurus y trato de comérselos, pero los escupía rápidamente.

-¡Que asco!-.

-¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Los hechizos de Raven parecían ser lo único efectivo, ya que las plantas eran destruidas con suma facilidad.

-No creas que tienen la ventaja solo por eso, no olvides que estamos en mi territorio-al decir esto, del suelo surgieron más plantas mutantes-como ven no hay forma de que me ganen y ni siquiera tengo que mover los dedos-.

Robin clavo su bastón en el suelo y tomando impulso se lanzo sobre Hiedra, quien no se esperaba ese movimiento y recibió una patada del joven maravilla.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

-Fue solo suerte-dijo Hiedra poniéndose en guardia-ahora mismo te eliminare-.

-Inténtalo-.

Hiedra transformo uno de sus brazos en una espada hecha de hojas y ataco, Robin se defendía como podía de los ataques de la Psycho, quien por alguna razón, lo atacaba con mucha furia.

-Cielos, que agresiva eres-.

-Es fácil, solo tengo que cambiar tu cara por la de Trigon-.

-Eso si me ofendió-.

Robin ataco a Hiedra y esta se protegió con su brazo espada, Raven, por su parte, veía como su novio peleaba contra le temible Psycho.

-¡Resiste Robin!-grito.

Hiedra se dio cuenta de que Raven planeaba ayudarlo, así que lanzo otras semillas y un muro de madera le cerró el paso, el muro era tan alto, que aun volando tardaría mucho en pasarlo.

-Ahora puedo continuar jugando contigo-.

-Escucha, lo que Trigon te hizo no fue culpa de Raven, déjala tranquila-.

-Veo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, aunque Trigon fue quien me humillo y deseo más que nada destruir a Raven como venganza, la princesa dio ordenes de no lastimarla, a cambio, me dejara destruirte a ti-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Astronema esta tan obsesionada con Raven? ¿Qué significa ella para Astronema o para tu amo?-.

-¿Y que significa para ti?-.

-Todo-dijo Robin con sinceridad.

-Eses es uno de los motivos por el que la princesa quiere verte muerto-Hiedra ataco a Robin y el líder de los titanes contraataco.

Robin lanzo unas bombas congelantes que congelaron el brazo de Hiedra y esta lo quebró, pero su brazo le volvió a crecer.

-¿Qué?-.

-No te asombres tanto, después de todo, soy una planta, no puedes acabar conmigo-.

-Ahora veo que no eres tan diferente a Hiedra venenosa, una de las tantas enemigas de ciudad Gótica-.

-No me confundas con una aficionada-exploto Hiedra-ella se dice amante de las plantas, pero no tiene ni idea del verdadero potencial que tienen-.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Mientras la aludida escuchaba todos los comentarios de la Psycho, sus puños se cerraban y su furia aumentaba.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Parece que esa Psycho te esta humillando-dijo el Guasón.

-Esa tonta, yo he luchado por recuperar la Tierra para las plantas, no tiene derecho….-.

-Este planeta no le pertenece a tus plantas-dijo Astronema-le pertenece al amo y cuando el surja, él decidirá que hacer con ella-.

-¿Qué? No puede…..-la pelirroja se calló al ver la mirada fría de la princesa.

-Así esta mejor, bien, parece que Hiedra esta lista para mostrarle sus verdaderas habilidades a Robin-.

-¿Con eso lo vencerá?-pregunto Slade.

-Más le vale o yo misma la destruiré-.

**Amazonas…..**

-¿Verdadero potencial? ¿De que hablas?-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo, pero creo que puedo explicártelo-Hiedra bajo su espada-las plantas estamos en todas partes, nos alimentamos de los rayos del sol, del agua y de la tierra, prácticamente, de todo, es por eso que podemos tener el control no solo sobre nosotras mismas, sino también-Hiedra levanto su mano y disparo agua a muy alta presión.

La fuerza del agua hizo retroceder a Robin, pero logro mantenerse en pie y mirar desafiante a Hiedra.

-Me confié, pero no volverá a pasar-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Hojas navaja!-Hiedra disparo varias hojas, las cuales Robin esquivo, pero una de ellas logro darle en su brazo haciéndole un leve corte.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como ves las plantas no solo somos hermosas, también somos muy letales-dijo Hiedra con burla-¡Látigo de espinas!-.

Robin esquivo el ataque y el látigo de hiedra golpeo el suelo abriendo un agujero, dejando asombrado a Robin.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? En este lugar yo tengo la ventaja, ya que todo a nuestro alrededor es una planta-.

-Mis amigos acabaran con tus siervos, mientras yo acabo contigo-.

-Niño tonto ¿acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que dije? En este lugar, las plantas tenemos el control total-.

Lo que Hiedra decía era cierto, pues el resto de los titanes tenía problemas contra las criaturas de Hiedra, incluso Raven tenía algo de dificultades.

-No lo entiendo ¿en que pensaba el faraón cuando escondió un artículo en un lugar donde las plantas gobiernan?-cuestiono chico bestia.

-Bueno, no pensó que la humanidad sería tan tonta para traer de vuelta a los enemigos más grandes del universo-replico Pixie.

-En lugar de regañarnos ¿no tendrás alguna idea?-cuestiono Cyborg.

-Solo una; cortarlas desde la raíz y eso es imposible-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Starfire.

-Porque la raíz es Hiedra y ella no se encuentra en estos momentos-.

-Esta con Robin, tengo que ayudarlo-Raven estaba muy preocupada, si ella apenas podía con las fuerzas de Drago, Robin no tendría la menor posibilidad o eso creía ella.

Robin demostraba ser un gran combatiente, algo que asombraba a Hiedra.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que sigas peleando si solo eres un humano sin ningún talento especial?-.

-Los poderes no hacen a los héroes, a veces, solo se necesita una gran fuerza de voluntad y mucho cerebro, algo que creo que tú no tienes-.

-¡Insolente! ¡Látigo de espinas!-.

Robin esquivo el ataque de nuevo y subió a una roca-No se porque, pero pensé que eras mejor que Hiedra Venenosa-.

Hiedra apretó los puños-¡Hojas navaja!-.

Nuevamente Robin lo esquivo y la golpeó con su bastón derribándola, pero la Psycho se levanto de nuevo.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo!-grito furiosa.

_-"Tonta"-_la voz de Astronema se escucho en su cabeza-_"¿no te das cuenta de lo que esta haciendo? Esta provocándote para que así le sea más fácil esquivar tus ataques y atacarte al mismo tiempo, mantén la calma y podrás destruirlo"-._

_-"Entiendo, gracias princesa"-_Hiedra respiro profundo y miro a Robin-lo admito, tu plan casi funciona, pero desgraciadamente la princesa me abrió los ojos, esta vez no caeré en tus engaños-.

-No es necesario engañarte, ya que tú eres muy temperamental, esa es tu debilidad-.

-Eso ya se acabo, es hora de comenzar el round 2-declaro Hiedra al tiempo que disparaba un rayo de agua, Robin lanzo una de sus bombas congelantes y convirtió el agua en hielo.

-Te dije que tus trucos no servían conmigo-.

-Ese hombre murciélago te enseño bien, pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué escogiste ser un héroe? ¿No te das cuenta de que el mal siempre vence al final?-.

-Si eso fuera cierto, entonces ¿Por qué los grupos de villanos que hay actualmente no han podido triunfar?-.

-Porque esos tontos no son malvados, solo son unos perdedores, yo por otro lado, soy una de los 5 Psycho, los miembros más poderosos del ejército de la princesa Astronema-.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué Ecliptor y Escorpina son los guardaespaldas personales de Astronema?-.

-¡Eso no te…! Muy listo, pero como dije antes, no caeré en tus juegos ¡Remolino de pétalos!-.

Un remolino hecho de pétalos de distintas flores atrapo a Robin y lo levanto en el aire.

-Ya eres mío ¡Látigo de espinas!-Hiedra atrapo a Robin del cuelo, el joven maravilla trataba de liberarse mientras era asfixiado-no gastes energía inútilmente, solo te agotaras a ti mismo-dijo Hiedra mientras reía con maldad.

**Mientras…..**

El resto de los Psycho llegaron hasta un templo, que al parecer, pertenecía a una tribu muy antigua del Amazonas.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Magma y los cuatro descendieron.

-Que asco, este lugar es un desastre-dijo Tormenta.

-No es de esperar, este lugar guarda un portal que lleva al planeta Eternia-dijo Gélido.

-He oído de él ¿no es ese planeta donde solía vivir uno de los siervos del amo?-pregunto Golem.

-Y si sigue viviendo ahí, el amo lo destruirá por su traición, por el momento debemos buscar la llave del milenio-dijo Magma.

Los Psycho se dispusieron a entrar al templo, cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Golem.

Tormenta fue la primera en descubrir el causante del ruido-Otros humanos queriéndose hacer los héroes-.

La nave descendió y la patrulla apareció.

-¡Quietos! No se llevaran el artículo del milenio-dijo Mentro.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-pregunto Magma.

-Somos la patrulla, mi nombre es Mentro-.

-Yo soy la chica elástica-.

-Pueden llamarme hombre negativo-.

-Y a mi hombre robot-.

Tormenta soltó una carcajada-¿La patrulla? Creo que están muy lejos de su ciudad oficiales, aquí no hay ningún crimen, solo recuperamos lo que le pertenece al amo-.

-Es algo que no podemos permitir-dijo hombre negativo.

-Ya veo, son amigos de Raven y de los titanes-dijo Gélido riéndose.

-Bueno, supongo que uno más podrá pelear-dijo Golem-¿Qué dicen si decidimos quien peleara mientras el resto va por la llave?-.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-.

-¡Bien! ¡Finalmente voy a pelear!-grito Gélido emocionado-¿Qué te parece Tormenta?-.

-Me da igual-dijo la Psycho con furia.

-Bien Gélido, juega con ellos un momento, pero aun no los mates, después de todo, la princesa no ha dado esas ordenes-dijo Magma.

-Descuida, solo me divertiré con ellos un rato-dijo Gélido con una sonrisa macabra.

La patrulla se puso en guardia, listos para la pelea.

-Muy bien, entonces nosotros iremos por la llave-dijo Magma y los tres Psycho entraron al templo.

-¡No deben escapar!-grito Mentro.

-¡Estoy en eso!-hombre negativo abandono su cuerpo convertido en energía oscura para tratar de detenerlos, pero…..

-¿A dónde vas? Ustedes jugaran conmigo-dijo Gélido mientras soplaba y hombre negativo quedo congelado.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mentro.

-No puedo creerlo, congelo a hombre negativo-dijo hombre robot asustado.

-Pobres tontos, aun no se han dado cuenta del poder de las tinieblas, pero antes de que mueran les diré algo que los dejara con mucho más miedo-dijo Gélido sonriendo muy parecido al guasón-el poder del amo es 1000 veces mayor al mío y al de mis compañeros, incluso mayor al de la princesa-.

La patrulla quedo congelada, estaban frente a un enemigo muy poderoso y el resto de los titanes se encontraban en una situación similar.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, los héroes se encuentran en grandes problemas, ya que las fuerzas del mal los tienen acorralados ¿podrán superar esta prueba y detener a los Psycho?_

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo 18, prometí dos capítulos el día de hoy y siempre trato de cumplir lo que prometo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_tiene sus motivos para estar tan obsesionada con Raven, después de todo, le arrebataron lo que más amaba, su única hija y ahora el destino le pone en frente a una chica que es la viva imagen de su pequeña, esta dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado, incluso si tiene que eliminar a la persona que Raven más ama, no tengo Facebook, no me gusta, de hecho, me da la impresión de que una vez que lo haces te envicias, yo prefiero el Messenger, si quieres ahí podemos hablar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**InmortalRose: **_descuida, cuando se puede se puede y cuando no, pues ni modo, lo importante es que comenten y descuida, no pienso matar a Robin, después de todo, es uno de los principales protagonistas y respecto a Red X, va a seguir apareciendo a lo largo del fic y poco a poco verá las verdaderas intenciones de Drago, lo que le hará cambiar de bando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, ya que estás impaciente, aparecerás en el próximo capítulo, solo una duda ¿quieres tener exactamente la apariencia de Orochimaru o quieres que le haga algunos cambios? Después de todo, es tu OC, lo dejo a tu elección, esperare tu respuesta cuando estés listo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo prometido es deuda y ya tienes el capítulo 18, espero te haya gustado, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si conozco la serie de Beyblade, pero yo prefiero la original y no la que esta ahorita "Metal fusión", en fin, creo que te prometí tres parejas en el fic ¿verdad? _

_Starfire y chico bestia._

_Hot Spot y Argent._

_Hulk y Avispa._

_En fin, esas son las parejas que te prometí y te juro que las vas a tener, pero con algo de tiempo jeje. Y piensa lo de Shun X Fabia, por favor. Solo piénsalo._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth e InmortalRose, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo.**_


	19. La planta se marchita

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la batalla en el Amazonas, mientras los titanes y la patrulla se enfrentan a dos Psycho, el resto de esos malvados se acerca cada vez más al 5to artículo del milenio._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 La planta se marchita.**

Gélido reía con burla, la patrulla se quedo petrificada con las palabras de ese malvado, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-No es cierto, no puede ser cierto-dijo hombre robot.

-Claro que lo es, el poder del amo no conoce ningún limite, es la fuerza maligna más poderosa del universo y cuando el surja de nuevo, bueno, será el fin de todos ustedes patéticos humanos-.

-No si nosotros lo detenemos-dijo chica elástica mientras se hacía gigante.

-Impresionante, pero totalmente inútil-replico Gélido congelando los pies de chica elástica, quien cayó al suelo.

-Todo depende de nosotros hombre robot-dijo Mentro.

-Hagámoslo-.

-Vengan por mí-desafío Gélido.

**Mientras…..**

Robin aun era estrangulado por el látigo de Hiedra, quien se regocijaba con lo que veían sus ojos.

-Este será tu fin niño, descuida, peleaste con valor y por eso te recordare-.

Robin hizo un gran esfuerzo y llevo su mano a su cinturón, del cual tomo uno de sus boomerangs y corto el látigo, cuando se vio libre pudo respirar con normalidad.

-No soy tan fácil de eliminar-.

-Niño insolente-Hiedra apretó du puño, ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de esos jueguitos-ya me harte de ti, es hora de eliminarte con mi técnica más poderosa-Hiedra comenzó a hacer una serie de pasos muy extraños-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Hiedra y su rayo solar!-.

Hiedra junto sus manos y disparo un potente rayo que brillaba con la intensidad del sol, Robin cerró los ojos a causa del resplandor, pero usando sus instintos logro esquivar el ataque.

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, quedo asombrado por la destrucción del ataque, ya que habían desaparecido cientos de árboles y en el suelo había cadáveres de animales.

-Si me hubiera dado con eso me habría matado-.

**Hamunaptra…**

Hiedra Venenosa golpeo furiosa la mesa al ver lo que la Psycho hizo.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso al Amazonas? Creí que ella amaba la vegetación-.

-Lo hace-dijo Astronema con calma-pero su lealtad me pertenece a mí y al amo, ella sabe cual es su misión y lo que le pasara si me falla, así que su amor por la vida vegetal queda eliminado en estos momentos, algo que tú también deberás hacer-.

Hiedra Venenosa miro a la princesa con ira, pero las miradas de Ecliptor y Escorpina la hicieron asentir y sentarse.

**Amazonas…..**

Hiedra se rio, aunque estaba asombrada por el hecho de que Robin hubiera esquivado su ataque más poderoso.

-No lo entiendo, creí que amabas a las plantas-.

-Ese amor no importa cuando la vida propia esta en juego-.

Raven, por su parte, sintió como la tierra se sacudía con violencia, el resto de los titanes también lo sintió y la pequeña Pixie se alarmo.

-No puedo creerlo, Hiedra uso el rayo solar-.

-¿Rayo solar?-.

-Cada Psycho se especializa en algún elemento, creo que eso ya lo saben, además de que tienen un ataque que es el más poderoso y letal, el de Hiedra es el rayo solar, al ser una planta, se alimenta de los rayos del sol, el agua y la tierra, reúne toda esa energía en sus manos y las libera como un poderoso rayo-.

-Robin-Raven miro asustada hacia el muro, en su distracción, uno de los monstruos de Hiedra la atrapo.

-¡Raven! ¡Polvo de hada!-.

El ataque de Pixie prendió fuego al brazo del monstruo, quien soltó a la gótica, Cyborg, por su parte, disparo su cañón sónico destruyendo a tres monstruos más, Starfire hizo lo mismo con sus rayos y chico bestia, convertido en un rinoceronte, embistió a otros, pero aun quedaban varios.

-Rayos, estas plantas súper desarrolladas no se rinden-dijo chico bestia.

-Mientras Hiedra siga con vida continuaran peleando-dijo Pixie-la única forma de destruirlos es eliminando a esa malvada Psycho-.

-Bien, entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer-todos miraron a Cyborg-Raven, debes ir a ayudar a Robin-.

-¿Qué? Pero…..-.

-Escucha, seamos honesto, tú eres la única que podría vencer a esa Psycho, nosotros podemos lidiar con estos tipos, peor no los derrotaremos a menos que destruyamos a Hiedra y tú eres la única que puede lograrlo-.

Raven aun tenía dudas, pero Starfire la hizo reaccionar.

-Raven, no tienes tiempo para discutir, no olvides que Robin esta peleando contra esa malvada-.

-Robin….muy bien, pero tengan cuidad. Andando Pixie-.

-Yo te sigo amiga-.

Raven y Pixie comenzaron a subir por el muro de madera, un árbol/serpiente trato de detenerla, pero un rayo azul lo golpeo en plano rostro.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ustedes jugaran con nosotros-dijo Cyborg sonriendo.

**Templo…**

Hombre robot se estrello contra una de las paredes del templo, mientras Mentro era sujetado del cuello por Gélido.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-Mentor no podía hablar-¡Que aburrido!-grito Gélido golpeándolo en el estomago.

Hombre robot arremetió contra Gélido, quien solo lo espero con los brazos cruzados, hombre robot lanzaba poderoso golpes, pero Gélido los esquivaba con suma facilidad, aun con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-No puedo creer que de todos los habitantes de este mundo moderno, solo uno es un rival digno-dijo golpeando a hombre robot en el estomago.

En el interior del templo, los otros tres Psycho lograron llegar al centro al pasar por una serie de trampas que no representaron problemas para ellos.

-Este lugar es una pocilga, se supone que los templos deben ser imponente, pero aquí solo hay basura-dijo Tormenta.

-Bueno, llegamos hasta el centro del templo, comiencen a buscar la llave del milenio-indico Magma.

Golem levantaba cada roca que hubiera en el lugar buscando la llave, Tormenta solo se sentó y comenzó a arreglarse las uñas.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?-pregunto Golem.

-Porque acabo de arreglarme las uñas, además, no le pedirías a una dama que trabajara ¿o si?-.

Golem se rasco la cabeza-No, te lo pido a ti-Tormenta entrecerró sus ojos molesta y disparo un rayo contra la espalda de Golem-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-¡Vueles a decir algo como eso y te freiré!-.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!-rugió Magma-encontré el símbolo del milenio-.

Tormenta y Golem se acercaron a Magma, quien apuntaba hacia el techo, ahí estaba el ojo egipcio, aquel que representaba los 7 artículos del milenio.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-Tormenta disparo un relámpago contra la pared y la llave apareció.

-¡Es mía!-grito Golem.

-¡No tonto! ¡Espera!-grito Magma.

Golem toco la llave del milenio y recibió una poderosa descarga que lo estrello contra el suelo abriendo un gran hueco.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

-Inútil cerebro de roca-se burlo Tormenta-no puedo creer que hayas olvidado que los artículos del milenio están protegidos con magia de la luz, para nosotros eso es como veneno-.

-Creo que lo olvide-.

-Bueno, pero espero que recuerdes que hay que hacer para tomarlo-dijo Magma.

-Si, lo recuerdo-.

-Bien, entonces comencemos-.

Magma disparo una bola de fuego, Tormenta un rayo y Golem una roca, las cuales envolvieron la llave en una capsula oscura.

-Es mío-Tormenta tomo la capsula-la llave del milenio es nuestra-.

-Ahora solo faltan dos artículos más y luego nada evitara el ascenso del amo-dijo Magma riéndose.

**Selva…**

Robin e Hiedra chocaban sus armas repetidamente, ambos se daban con todo, aunque Hiedra atacaba con más furia que nada, ya que su deseo de venganza era muy poderoso.

-Eres bueno niño, pero no puedes compararte con una Psycho, nosotros somos los 5 mejores guerreros del mal, no hay forma de que un débil humano me derrote-.

-Puede que tengas poderes asombroso, pero yo tengo algo que tú no-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Algo por que luchar-.

-Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente-Hiedra volvió al ataque, al igual que Robin, aunque alrededor de ellos había algunos árboles intactos, para Robin sería más una desventaja, debido que peleaba con una enemiga que controlaba la vegetación a su alrededor-¡Remolino de pétalos!-.

Nuevamente el remolino apareció, pero esta vez Robin consiguió esquivarlo y lanzarle a Hiedra unas bombas de humo.

-No caeré de nuevo en tus trucos-.

-Maldito, el humo no es bueno para las plantas ¡Vas a pagar por eso! ¡Látigo de espinas!-.

Robin uso su bastón y el látigo se enredo en el, Hiedra trato de desenredarlo, algo que aprovecho Robin para correr hacia ella y patearla, la Psycho rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-Como puedes ver, yo aprendo rápido y eso me ayuda a descubrir como enfrentarme a enemigos como tu-.

-Estoy impresionada, pero aun te falta mucho para vencerme, ya que yo soy una poderosa Psycho-Hiedra comenzó a hacer nuevamente posiciones sumamente rara, lo que hacía que Robin la viera con los ojos como de plato y una gota en la cabeza-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Hiedra y su rayo solar!-.

El ataque letal de Hiedra se dirigió hacia Robin, quien ya conociendo todos los movimientos de ese ataque, pudo cerrar sus ojos y esquivarlo nuevamente, pero para su desgracia, al momento en que dio el salto, algo lo atrapo del pie.

-¿Qué?-.

Una fuerza lo atrajo hacia ella y lo último que pudo ver fueron varias ramas que lo sujetaban al tronco de un árbol.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te confiaste insecto! ¡En este lugar las plantas dominamos y yo tengo la ventaja total!-.

-No puedo…..moverme-Robin trataba de liberarse e Hiedra volvió a reírse.

-Esa es la idea, que no te muevas para que esta vez no esquives mi rayo solar, solo necesito que te quedes quieto y acabare contigo-.

-Pero también destruirás a tus amadas plantas-.

-Un sacrificio aceptable-rio Hiedra y nuevamente comenzó a hacer sus poses tan raras-¡Hasta nunca! ¡Hiedra y su rayo solar!-.

Robin ya estaba seguro de que sería su fin, solo podía ver como Hiedra preparaba su ataque mortal, cuando una energía oscura corto el cuello de la Psycho, quien concentrada en su ataque, no lo vio venir, lo siguiente que paso, fue que la cabeza de Hiedra cayó y su cuerpo hizo lo mismo, antes de que pudiera regenerarse, una nueva energía oscura destruyo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos…?-.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin.

Raven descendió justo frente a la cabeza de Hiedra, seguida por Pixie, la Psycho miraba con odio y furia a la titán.

-Maldición…..me confié…..no me di cuenta…..de en que momento….apareciste…-.

-No deberías asombrarte tanto, después de todo, no iba a permitir que lastimaras a la persona que más amo-dijo Raven con frialdad.

-Lo que más me enfurece….es que fui derrotada…fácilmente…por la hija….del maldito Trigon….-.

-Salúdamelo cuando lo veas en el infierno-los ojos de Raven brillo en blanco y una nueva energía oscura destruyo a Hiedra, acabando de esa forma con la malvada Psycho-¡Robin!-Raven corrió junto a Robin, quien ya había sido liberado por las ramas y ambos se abrazaron-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Falto poco, pero estoy bien-.

-Y no eres el único, ahora que venciste a Hiedra, todo lo que le hizo al Amazonas se arreglara-apenas dijo eso, el muro que había creado Hiedra y sus monstruos fueron destruidos.

-¡Viejo! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Gracias a Raven si-dijo Robin sujetando la mano de su novia.

-Si, que lindo, los 6 amigos juntos, pero creo que olvidamos algo-dijo chico bestia.

-Es cierto, la patrulla fue tras los otros Psycho-dijo Robin-yo apenas pude mantener la pelea con uno, ellos se enfrentaran a cuatro-.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a ayudarlos!-grito chico bestia.

Los titanes emprendieron la marcha hacia el templo, dejando tras decir los rastros de la batalla que se había librado, pero no vieron que en el lugar, una pequeña semilla se introducía bajo la tierra.

**Templo….**

La patrulla rodaba por los suelos, mientras Gélido reía triunfal.

-Es hora de acabar con ustedes-decreto feliz.

El Psycho preparo una gigantesca estalagmita de hielo, con la cual pensaba atravesar a la patrulla, cuando un rayo verde y otro azul lo hicieron retroceder.

-¿Qué rayos?-una cola lo golpeo y lo estrello contra la pared del templo.

Chico bestia volvió a su forma humana y corrió al lado de Mentro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, pero tengan cuidado, son demasiado poderosos-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Robin.

En ese momento el resto de los Psycho aparecieron.

-¿Los titanes? Pero, se supone que Hiedra debía eliminarlos-dijo Magma.

-Se suponía, pero nuestra gran amiga Raven, se encargo de destruirla-dijo chico bestia sonriendo.

Los 4 Psycho se miraron entre si asombrados, pero luego pusieron una mirada muy seria y que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Están seguros de que la derrotaron?-pregunto Tormenta.

Los titanes se vieron algo preocupados y confundidos, las palabras de la Psycho los dejo con muchas dudas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Raven.

-Oh nada, solo que Hiedra no es de esos que se eliminan con facilidad-dijo Tormenta con naturalidad.

El lugar comenzó a temblar y una gigantesca flor apareció, la flor disparo varias espinas contra los titanes y Raven los protegió con un escudo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-cuestiono hombre robot.

La flor se abrió e Hiedra apareció, saltó y cayó al suelo de pie, mientras temblaba llena de rabia.

-Tú…..tú….. ¡Tú!-grito mirando a Raven con odio-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-antes de que Hiedra atacara, Golem la sujeto-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a hacerla pedazos!-.

-Ya cálmate, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de la princesa-dijo Magma y la Psycho se calmo.

-No lo entiendo, yo te derrote-.

Hiedra miro a Raven y comenzó a reírse con burla-¿Pensaste que te sería tan fácil? Soy una de las Psycho y no solo eso, soy una planta, aunque destruyas mi cuerpo, mientras quede algo intacto, por más pequeño que sea, como una semilla, yo puedo regenerarme-.

Raven miro a Pixie en busca de una explicación, pero la pequeña hada solo se encogió en hombros.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso-.

-¿Qué?-grito chico bestia-¡Se supone que eres una experta en estas cosas!-.

-¡Los expertos también cometemos errores!-.

-Además, cada día se aprende algo nuevo-dijo Raven recordando las enseñanzas de Slifer.

-Bien dicho, ahora ya sabes que no te será tan fácil derrotarnos-dijo Magma-después de todo, somos los 5 mejores guerreros de la oscuridad-.

-Por el momento debemos irnos, ya que la princesa querrá ver la llave del milenio-dijo Golem y los Psycho se retiraron volando.

Los titanes y la patrulla solo pudieron ver como los Psycho se iban a gran velocidad, aunque se escucho un grito de advertencia de parte de Hiedra.

-¡Esto no quedara así mocosa! ¡Juro que me vengare y desearas nunca haberme conocido!-.

-Te estaré esperando-dijo Raven sin miedo.

-No puedo creerlo, nos volvieron a vencer-dijo Cyborg.

-Peor que eso-dijo Starfire-pensé que Raven había logrado eliminar a uno de esos malvados, pero resulto lo contrario-.

-Al menos sabemos que esos sujetos si son posibles de vencer-dijo Robin.

-Y solo Raven puede hacerlo-agrego Pixie.

**Más tarde…..**

Los titanes y la patrulla ya se estaban despidiendo.

-Lamento que no hayamos podido ser de más ayuda-dijo Mentro.

-No te preocupes, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron-dijo chico bestia-todos lo hicimos, pero esos tipos son muy poderosos, hasta ahora, la única que los ha podido enfrentar es Raven-.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, la mayoría de los presentes se sentían inútiles, varias veces habían enfrentado a esos malvados y en todas las ocasiones ellos salían victoriosos.

-¿Por qué las caras largas? No se depriman-dijo Pixie-tal como Robin dijo, esos sujetos si pueden ser vencidos-.

-Pero…-Starfire iba a protestar, pero Pixie se le adelanto.

-Si, se que ellos son muy superiores en muchos aspectos, pero no olviden que el faraón y su consejo del milenio eres simples humanos, humanos que tuvieron la suerte de ser escogidos por la misma luz para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras y si ellos fueron capaces de derrotar al rey y a su ejército, entonces ustedes también podrán hacerlo-.

Raven miro sonriente a Pixie, realmente la asombraba algunas veces. Con las palabras de Pixie, ambos grupos de héroes se sintieron mejor.

-Bien, entonces no duden en llamarnos si vuelven a tener problemas con esos tipos-dijo Mentro.

-Ustedes también-dijo Robin y ambos líderes se estrecharon las manos.

Finalmente, los dos grupos abandonaron la selva Amazonas, Raven miraba a Pixie llena de orgullo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pequeña hada.

-Nada, es solo que no dejas de asombrarme-dijo Raven sonriendo y Pixie la miro confundida.

**Hamunaptra…**

En cuanto los Psycho regresaron, Astronema coloco la llave del milenio en su espacio y ahora hablaba con sus subordinados, aunque Hiedra estaba tan molesta que se desquitaba con los villanos de menor rango, tales como Gizmo, control fenómeno, Mamut, Billy, Mambo, cara de bebé, acertijo, entre otros, el resto de los Psycho la miraba divertidos, aunque los demás villanos tenían miedo.

-¡Esto es indignante!-gritaba disparando agua a muy alta presión-¡Yo soy una Psycho y sin embargo…..!-Hiedra apretaba sus puños cada vez más molesta y usando su látigo de espinas golpeo a Cinderblock estrellándolo contra Abominación-¡Me han humillado! ¡Tanto padre como hija!-.

-Relájate Hiedra-dijo Astronema con calma-siempre tendrás tiempo para vengarte, por supuesto destruyendo a Robin-.

Hiedra respiro profundo y se tranquilizo-Si alteza-.

-Pero aun así estoy sorprendida, Raven casi te destruye-Hiedra tenso los puños-y esos titanes están siendo una verdadera peste, como el resto de los héroes, es por eso que llame a alguien que los investigue a todos para conocer sus debilidades-.

-Yo pude haber hecho eso-dijo el líder.

Astronema se rió-No digas tonterías, ni siquiera pudiste con alguien tan torpe como Hulk, mucho menos podrías con esto-.

En ese momento, el más leal de los guerreros de Astronema, Ecliptor, aprecio.

-Princesa, he traído al guerrero que quería-.

-Muy bien, hazlo pasar-.

-Si, le presento al guerrero Orochimaru-.

Un hombre de piel pálida, ojos de reptil, cabello largo y negro, una mirada fría, voz suave y vestido con una armadura guerrera apareció, se acerco al trono de la princesa y se inclino.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, mi lady-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero les haya gustado, justo cuando creían que habían vencido a Hiedra, la malvada Psycho les demostró que no es tan fácil de eliminar y por si fuera poco, un nuevo guerrero ha aparecido para servirle a Astronema, la guerra se complica cada vez más, ahora solo faltan dos artículo más._

**InmortalRose: **_bueno, cuando Drago surja habrán algunas muertes, debido al ascenso del ser más malvado del universo, muy pocos héroes se salvaran para enfrentarlo, pero eso se vera con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_gracias por ese comentario y por ello….finalmente apareciste, ahora tendrás tu primera misión, la cual será recuperar un pergamino egipcio en el museo de ciudad Gótica, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_escucho (más bien leo) y obedezco, aquí tienes el capítulo 19, aunque creo que fue algo decepcionante que Hiedra no fuera derrotada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_si bueno, los Psycho son sumamente poderosos y la única que puede enfrentarlos es Raven, eso es una desventaja, pasemos a tu duda:_

_Al ser tan poderosos, los Psycho no creen necesario que los 5 peleen contra los héroes, por ello, realizan ese sorteo. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy cierto, la nueva versión apesta, por cierto, ya leí el capítulo 18 y como siempre, estuvo genial, siempre me dejas con ganas de saber que pasa, sigue con el buen trabajo y esperare con ansias el próximo capítulo, sigue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ok, aquí tienes el capítulo 19 ¿es lo que esperabas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para InmortalRose y Ani Teen lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Anónimo, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes**_


	20. El testamento de Atem primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo enemigo aparece e intentara obtener un tesoro mucho más valioso que el oro, uno que hasta la pequeña Pixie querrá obtener._

_Una rápida aclaración antes de empezar el capítulo:_

_El personaje Orochimaru fue incluido por petición de Zeus, quien me pidió participar en el fic como este personaje, no pienso agregar a nadie más de Naruto, ya que personalmente, no me gusta mucho esa serie, bien, creo que eso era todo lo que quería aclarar, hay otra cosa, pero eso se vera hasta el final._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 El testamento de Atem.**

**Primera parte.**

**Ciudad Gótica…..**

La noche caía sobre el museo de la ciudad del caballero negro, mientras una figura se deslizaba hacia una ventana colocada en el segundo piso.

Una vez que estuvo frente la ventana, la abrió con mucho cuidad y tocando una flauta desactivo todas las alarmas del museo.

-Esto es tan fácil-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Nuevamente, se deslizo por los pasillos del museo buscando algo que la princesa del mal necesitaba, un pergamino que según Astronema, valía más que el oro.

Estuvo arrastrándose por el suelo como una serpiente, levantándose en cada vitrina para ver si encontraba aquel pergamino, pero no tuvo suerte por al menos 15 minutos, finalmente lo encontró en una vitrina colocada en el centro del museo, supo que era lo que buscaba porque reconoció el símbolo del milenio, se levanto y lo tomo.

-Bien, la princesa me recompensara con creces-apenas dijo esto, algo golpeo su mano haciendo soltar el pergamino-¿Qué?-al voltear se topo con el protector de ciudad Gótica, Batman, acompañado por Wonderwoman.

-Creo que no leíste el letrero de cerrado-dijo Diana sonriendo.

-Y creo que ustedes están en el lugar equivocado-Orochimaru lanzo unas piedras al suelo y seis serpientes de piedra aparecieron.

-Supongo que trabaja para Astronema-.

Orochimaru sonrió cuando las serpientes se lanzaron sobre los dos héroes e intento tomar el pergamino, pero una cuerda negra se lo arrebato y termino en las manos de Batman.

-Esto no caerá en manos de Astronema-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Orochimaru con sonrisa macabra-¡Destrúyanlos!-.

Las serpientes se prepararon para atacar, cuando se convirtieron en flores ante la confusión de Orochimaru.

-No será tan fácil-dijo Zantanna apareciendo detrás de Diana.

-Realmente no saben con quien se enfrentan-las manos de Orochimaru se convirtieron en serpientes, las cuales escupieron ácido, afortunadamente, los tres héroes lo esquivaron-ya que ustedes son tres, debo decir adiós, pero solo por el momento-Orochimaru se transformo en una pequeña serpiente y escapo por el ducto de ventilación.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil-dijo Diana.

-Pero volverá y con refuerzos-dijo Batman-Zantanna ¿Qué sabes de este pergamino?-.

La maga sujeto el pergamino, pero no lo pudo abrir, Diana también lo intento, pero ninguno pudo.

-No se que tenga escrito, pero este pergamino tiene el símbolo del milenio, significa que es algo muy valioso-.

-Pero ninguna de las dos pudo abrirlo-dijo Diana.

Batman tomo el pergamino-Pero yo se quien puede, tenemos que regresar a la Baticueva-.

Batman salió por la ventana, dejando solas a las dos heroínas.

-Tu novio es muy mandón-dijo Zantanna.

-Si, pero aun así lo amo-declaro Diana y ambas mujeres salieron del museo.

**Mientras…..**

Orochimaru estaba escondido en un callejón, mientras hablaba con Astronema por medio del pensamiento.

-_"Y eso fue lo que paso alteza"-._

_-"Ya veo, creo que necesitaras ayuda, en fin, enviare a alguien a apoyarte"-._

_-"No es necesario, yo puedo con ellos"-._

_-"Pero no podrás con Raven, estoy segura que esos tres héroes contactaran a los titanes y si ellos van te enfrentaras a mi hija, así que creo que necesitaras un apoyo poderoso. No hagas nada hasta que él llegue"-._

_-"Como ordene"-_Orochimaru se vio molesto ante esas ordenes, pero era mejor no darle a la princesa más motivos para molestarse.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema miro a su alrededor a los demás villanos, quienes esperaban que su líder dijera algo.

-Tiene problemas, al parecer hay tres héroes en esa ciudad, uno de ellos es ese tal Batman-una risa estruendosa se escucho en todo el lugar.

-¿Batman?-reía divertido el Guasón-ese murciélago volvió a ciudad Gótica, que divertido-.

-Parece que tú ya lo has enfrentado-.

-No es por presumir, pero el batiestiercol y yo somos dos caras de una misma moneda, yo podría ayudar a Orochimaru en su misión si usted me lo permite-.

Astronema se quedo pensando-Muy bien, te daré una oportunidad, pero fállame y borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara-.

El Guasón volvió a estallar en carcajadas-No se preocupe, no le fallare-pero uno de los villanos no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Va a enviar a un payaso a pelear contra esos héroes? ¡Es ridículo!-rugió Abominación-yo puedo encargarme de ellos-.

Antes de que Astronema comentara algo, el Guasón se levanto se su silla-No seas tan amargado amigo-dijo sacando una pistola.

-Crees que tu arma me lastimara, que tonto, parece que solo eres un inútil payaso que solo…-el Guasón disparo una bomba de gas verde justo en el rostro de Abominación, quien empezó a reírse sin control.

-¿Lo ve princesa? Soy muy bueno haciendo reía a los demás, los hago reír hasta que no puedan más-dijo con maldad, mientras Abominación caí al suelo y seguía riendo.

-Morir de la risa, que entretenido, muy bien señor G-Harley puso mala cara al oír eso-lo dejo en sus manos y en las de Orochimaru-.

-Gracias alteza-el Guasón hizo una reverencia y miro a sus secuaces-bueno, andando-.

Guasón y sus hombres abandonaron la fortaleza, dejando a Abominación en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él, princesa?-pregunto Escorpina.

La princesa miro a Abominación, quien ya casi no podía respirar, le faltaba poco para irse al otro mundo.

-Creo que hoy cenaremos mariscos-dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios, mientras el resto de los villanos hacía muecas de asco.

**Jump City…..**

En la Torre T, los titanes estaban pasando el día de forma tranquila, Starfire estaba paseando a Cedita por los pasillos, chico bestia y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos, siendo chico bestia apaleado como siempre, Robin y Raven hablaban en el pasillo tomados de la mano, y en cuanto a Pixie….

**Taberna…**

-Taberna Moe-contesto el cantinero.

_-"Buenas tardes, busco al señor Soy Un Idiota ¿no se encontrara por ahí?"-._

-Preguntare ¡Hey! ¡Buscan a Soy Un Idiota! ¡Oigan! ¡Preguntan que si Soy Un Idiota esta aquí! ¡Hey! ¡Soy Un Idiota!-los clientes comenzaron a reírse-¡Óyeme tú pequeña sabandija! ¡Cuando te atrape te lanzare desde la torre más alta de la ciudad y cuando tu cabeza bote contra el suelo, me comeré lo que quede con un tenedor!-.

**Torre T…..**

Pixie reía divertida ante otra broma exitosa.

-Me encanta este juego-.

De pronto la alarma comenzó a sonar y los titanes se reunieron en la sala.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Tranquilos, solo nos están llamando-dijo Robin y abrió la comunicación.

-Hola Robin-saludo su mentor desde la pantalla.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-cuestiono Robin.

-Necesito hablar con Pixie ¿Dónde esta?-.

La pequeña hada se adelanto a los demás y quedo frente a frente con el caballero de la noche.

-¿Y que quiere usted conmigo? Ya le dije que no pienso responder más de sus preguntas-.

-No se trata de eso, necesito que veas algo-Batman tomo algo y lo puso frente a la pantalla-¿alguna vez has visto esto?-.

Al ver el pergamino, Pixie se quedo sin entender, pero luego distinguió el símbolo del milenio y sus ojos se iluminaron, mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-.

-Estaba en el museo de ciudad Gótica, entonces si lo habías visto-Pixie asintió-supongo que sabes lo que es-.

-Claro que lo se-dijo Pixie ofendida-ese pergamino es quizás el escrito más importante de todos los tiempos-.

-Dime que es-.

Peo Pixie se cruzo en brazos-Lo siento, no tengo que responderle a usted-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Respóndeme a mí-dijo Raven y agrego-por favor-.

Pixie asintió-Tú sabes que a ti no te podría negar nada, aunque quisiera-suspiro-en fin, ese pergamino, es el testamento del faraón Atem-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos, incluso Batman, aunque él más calmado.

-Si, durante la guerra contra Drago, Atem escribía todo lo que pasaba en ese pergamino mágico, batallas, planes, estrategias, pérdidas, victorias, etc. Todo eso se guardo en ese pergamino-.

-Cielos, un pergamino escrito por el faraón que derroto al rey de las tinieblas-dijo Starfire maravillada.

-Ese pergamino debe contener información muy valiosa-dedujo Cyborg.

-La tiene, ya que también contiene datos de lo que sucedió después de la derrota de Drago, información que las fuerzas de las tinieblas podrían usar si se apoderaran de ella-.

-No lo permitiremos-dijo Robin-Batman, iremos por el pergamino, espéranos ahí-.

-Creo que el pergamino estaría más seguro en Atalaya-.

-No digas tonterías, ¿crees que Astronema no ira por el? No olvides que ella ha derrotado fácilmente a varios héroes sin ningún esfuerzo-Batman y Robin se miraron desafiantes, ambos pensaban que el otro tenía la razón y por eso no podían llegar a un acuerdo.

-Personalmente-intervino Diana-creo que el pergamino estaría más seguro en manos de Raven-Batman la miro-se lo que piensas, pero también ten en cuenta que lo que Robin dice es cierto, ninguno de nosotros puede contra Astronema o sus esbirros, Raven es la única que puede enfrentarlos y ahora conoce magia más poderosa, la cual le ayudaría a proteger el pergamino-.

Batman escucho las palabras de su novia, pero aun quería una segunda opinión y miro a Zantanna, la maga suspiro y miro a la pantalla, donde su mirada se cruzo con la de Raven.

-Siempre supe que era una chica muy especial, pero creo que subestime cuanto lo era, ella ha superado mis poderes y muy pronto superara los poderes de guerreros como Thor, podría llegar a convertirse en la humana más poderosa del universo, así que creo que el pergamino estará más seguro con ella-.

Batman se quedo callado y aunque no estaba al 100% seguro, Diana y Zantanna tenían razón.

-Muy bien, vengan por el pergamino en cuanto puedan-.

-No tienes que decírnoslo-replico Robin y corto la comunicación.

**Baticueva…**

Batman se recargo sobre su asiento y llevo su mano a su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Diana poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Sigue siendo un niño testarudo-.

-No puedes culparlo, después de todo, nunca fuiste un padre para él-.

-Cuando lo adopte acordamos que iba a ser su mentor, no su padre-.

-Pero ahora dijiste que lo adoptaste, Bruno, en cierta forma es tu hijo, eres lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tuvo, así como Alfred lo es para ti-.

-Eso es completamente diferente-.

-Y muchos aspectos, es exactamente lo mismo-Diana levanto a Batman de su asiento-Bruno, la vida es muy corta para dejarla pasar y más por una tontería como esa, si Robin significa algo para ti debes dejar de ser tan necio y decirle cuanto te importa, aunque no sea realmente tu hijo-.

Batman se soltó de las manos de Diana y camino por la Baticueva-Todas las personas que me importan, tienden a morir-.

-Yo no, al menos creo que yo….significo algo para ti-.

-No, significas todo-con eso, el caballero de la noche dio por terminada la conversación.

-Realmente le cuesta expresar lo que siente-dijo Zantanna.

-Cierto, pero por más que intente ocultarlo, realmente desea hacer las paces con Robin y también lo considera su hijo, así como Robin también lo considera su padre-.

-Que lastima que ambos sean demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo-dijo Alfred, quien apareció por el elevador llevando una bandeja con tres tazas-¿les gustaría una taza de té señoritas?-.

-Gracias Alfred-Diana tomo una taza y le paso la otra a Zantanna.

-Me alegra saber que el joven Richard viene de visita, hace tiempo que no lo veo-dijo sonriendo.

La nave T se acercaba a ciudad Gótica, llegarían en solo 15 minutos, Pixie estaba deseando ver esa ciudad, ya que hasta ese momento, todo el mundo de los mortales la había maravillado.

-Ya no puedo esperar más, su mundo es tan hermoso-dijo Pixie viendo por la ventana.

-El tuyo no se queda atrás-dijo Raven.

-Cierto, pero el suyo tiene muchas cosas que el mío no: cines, teatros, playas…..bueno, eso último si-.

Robin, por su parte, no hablaba, no había regresado a esa ciudad desde que dejo de ser compañero del caballero de la noche y la verdad no le hacía mucha gracia regresar.

Desde la nave distinguió algo que empeoro su humor, el lugar donde el circo se puso la noche que perdió a su familia, no era algo que le gustara recordar y menos en su estado de ánimo.

-Viejo ¿Cuánto falta para llegar con Batman?-pregunto chico bestia ansioso por ver la Baticueva.

-No mucho-dijo secamente.

-Y tienes razón, ahí esta-señalo Cyborg, ya que las coordenadas de la nave le indicaban que ya habían llegado.

La nave T aterrizo y los titanes descendieron de la nave en un terreno aparentemente vació, donde lo único que había era una colina.

-¿Qué esto? ¿Dónde esta la Baticueva?-pregunto chico bestia.

-En seguida se abrirá-.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y la entrada a la Baticueva se abrió para asombro de los 4 titanes y de la pequeña Pixie, sin decir palabra alguna, Robin entro y después sus amigos.

-Realmente no le gusta venir aquí-dijo Pixie.

-Entiendo como se siente, ya que hay lugares los que yo tampoco querría ir-dijo Raven con frialdad.

-Si, lo se-.

Bajaron por unas escaleras y finalmente….

-Bienvenidos titanes, bienvenidos a la Baticueva-los recibió Batman.

**Mientras…**

Orochimaru llego a un parque de diversiones abandonado, donde se reuniría con su apoyo.

-Que lugar tan raro para una reunión-.

Una risa macabra se escucho el príncipe del crimen hizo su aparición-Yo no lo llamaría raro, yo diría que es fantabuloso-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-Tiene que ser una broma, la princesa manda un apoyo y eres tu-.

-Oye, oye ¿Por qué esa cara seria? Yo puedo serte muy útil-.

-¿Cómo payaso?-.

-Bueno, yo he lidiado más de una vez con el Batiestiercol y el joven mantequilla, se como juegan-.

-No me digas-.

-Si y se muy bien como traerlos a nosotros-declaro el Guasón con su siempre sonrisa malvada, fue cuando Harley apareció.

-Sr. G, todos los explosivos fueron colocados como indico-dijo entusiasmada.

-Bien hecho Harley querida-felicito el Guasón pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Harley, quien sonrió soñadora-una vez que tengamos el pergamino, estoy seguro que la princesa me hará uno de sus favoritos-Guasón soltó a Harley mientras saltaba lleno de alegría, la chica se quedo algo decepcionada.

-Ella no es la gran cosa-dijo cruzándose en brazos y haciendo muecas de desagrado.

Orochimaru se acerco al Guasón-Podrías explicarme tu plan-.

-Bueno, si insistes….-susurros-¿Qué te parece?-.

-Estas loco-dijo Orochimaru sonriendo con maldad-me encanta-.

-Y estoy seguro que a la princesa también-el Guasón comenzó a reírse, aunque su asistente seguía con su mala cara.

**Baticueva….**

-Bienvenidos titanes-saludo Diana con alegría.

-Gracias señorita-dijo Starfire.

En ese momento, Alfred apareció llevando consigo una bandeja con sándwiches, varias tazas y una tetera.

-Amo Richard, bienvenido a casa-saludo con su habitual tono de voz.

-Gracias Alfred-dijo Robin quitándose su antifaz para saludar al mayordomo que tanto le ayudo cuando vivía en la mansión Díaz.

-¡Espera un momento!-grito chico bestia-¡Si tú eres Richard Grayson! ¡Eso significa que Batman es…..!-el caballero de la noche solo asintió con la cabeza.

Había un ambiente muy tenso, Batman y Robin se miraban con mucha frialdad, al igual que Raven y Zantanna.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer una taza de té?-pregunto Alfred.

-Yo le aceptare una-dijo Raven con educación.

-Yo también-agrego Pixie.

Alfred sirvió las dos tazas, aunque miro a Pixie con algo de asombro, la pequeña hada solo sonrió con inocencia.

-Así que usted es la chica que cautivo el corazón del amo Richard-dijo Alfred cuando le sirvió su té a Raven, la hechicera se sonrojo levemente-bueno, creo que puedo decir bienvenida a la familia-.

A Raven casi se le cae el té al escuchar eso-Gracias…..creo-dijo sonrojada y Alfred sonrió.

Pixie tomo un sorbo de su té y miro a Batman-Muy bien caballero oscuro, muéstreme el pergamino-pidió amablemente.

-Alfred tráelo por favor-.

-En seguida amo Bruno-Alfred se acerco a una bóveda, la abrió y saco el pergamino, lo sujeto y lo llevo ante Pixie-espero que usted tenga más suerte que nosotros en abrirlo señorita-.

-¿Intentaron abrirlo?-.

-Si, pero ninguno pudo hacerlo-dijo Batman-ni siquiera la magia de Zantanna.

-No me sorprende, el testamento de Atem es demasiado valioso para que alguien lo pueda abrir y leer, solo aquel que es merecedor de dicho conocimiento puede hacerlo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Starfire.

-Yo no puedo abrirlo, la única que podría hacerlo es Raven, pero solo si demuestra ser merecedora de los conocimientos de Atem-.

-Bueno, Raven recibió entrenamiento de los dioses egipcios, eso la debe hacer merecedora-dijo Diana.

-No basta con eso, Raven es poderosa y el recibir entrenamiento de los mismos dioses es un gran honor, pero aun le queda algo que resolver antes de merecer los conocimientos de Atem-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Raven.

Pixie miro a Raven a los ojos-Tu debes….-la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Problemas-dijo Starfire.

Batman corrió y se sentó frente a la computadora, tecleo algunas cosas y apareció el noticiero.

-Esto acaba de llegar al noticiero, un video del enemigo público más grande de ciudad Gótica-dijo el comentarista y el video del Guasón apareció.

-Hola ciudad Gótica, el Guasón ha regresado-dijo riéndose-y les traigo un regalo, un serie de bombas colocadas en distintas partes de la ciudad, cuando oprima este botón-saco un control remoto con la forma de una cara de payaso-las bombas explotaran simultáneamente destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad. Una explosión que acabara con cientos de vidas inocentes, a menos de que cierto caballero negro me detenga-volvió a reírse-o puede escoger la opción número 2, entregar el pergamino que le quito a mi socio Orochimaru, para poder entregárselo a la princesa Astronema-soltó otra carcajada-bueno, tendrán 30 minutos para decidir y si en 30 minutos el murciélago no nos da el pergamino, toda la ciudad se convertirá en un gigantesco cohete hacia la luna-exploto en una risa mucho más alta que las anteriores, mientras Batman, Robin y los demás escuchaban todo con los puños cerrados.

El reloj comenzó a correr y en solo 30 minutos, la ciudad sería destruida.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, ahora el Guasón tuvo su participación en el plan de Astronema junto con Orochimaru y en menos de 30 minutos hará estallar la ciudad ¿Astronema obtendrá el pergamino? ¿Raven será capaz de leerlo? Averígüenlo en el capítulo 21._

**Anónimo: **_Hiedra es capaz de regenerarse por su naturaleza vegetal, además, es la más joven de los Psycho, lo que la hace casi una adolescente rebelde y su límite esta llegando, tarde o temprano intentara matar a Raven, aunque Astronema se lo prohíbe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_si, me parece bien y respecto a Hiedra, ella es lo equivalente e una adolescente rebelde, ya que es el miembro más joven de los Psycho, además de no controlar su furia, respecto a Terra, aun no he decidido que va a pasar con ella, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_no te preocupes y ya no pienso agregar a más personajes de los que ya hay, pero creo que ya aclare porque anexe a Orochimaru, fue por petición de Zeus, quien pidió aparecer en el fic como ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**InmortalRose: **_bueno, ya aclare el porque agregue a Orochimaru y que no pienso poner a nadie más de Naruto, ahora falta el asunto de Drago:_

_Él es un villano que yo cree hace ya algún tiempo, mucho antes de Bakugan, creo que Digimon apenas estaba saliendo al aire, al principio lo llamaba Dragomon, Dreyco, Draco, etc. Pero al final me decidí por Drago, rey de las tinieblas._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya leí el capítulo 19 y como siempre espero ansioso el siguiente capítulo, supongo que ya quedo aclarado el porque el anexo de Orochimaru, pero si tienes alguna duda y/o petición, no dudes en decirme y sube pronto el capítulo 20 de tu fic, realmente lo dejas muy emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_la habilidad de regeneración de Hiedra la hacen casi imposible de destruir, pero tiene una debilidad, que creo que es algo obvia, pero ya la sabrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, por el momento no hiciste gran cosa, pero apenas estas empezando, no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo, porque el Guasón y tú van a causar muchos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth, Bjlauri e InmortalRose, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Toaneo07, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos veremos…el jueves….**_


	21. El testamento de Atem segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la lucha por el testamento del mismísimo Atem, los héroes deberán darse prisa, porque cuando el Guasón promete algo, siempre lo cumple y más si se trata de muertes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 El testamento de Atem.**

**Segunda parte.**

La sonrisa del Guasón aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora de Batman.

-Si en 30 minutos no tenemos el pergamino que queremos, mandaremos a ciudad Gótica al espacio-.

-No podemos permitir que haga eso-dijo Robin.

-Pero tampoco pueden entregarle el pergamino-dijo Pixie con severidad-escuchen, yo también quiero detenerlo, pero si le entregamos el pergamino solo habríamos atrasado la destrucción de su ciudad-.

-Además de que el Guasón nunca cumpliría su promesa-dijo Batman seriamente-depende de nosotros detenerlos-.

-Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Robin.

-Entonces ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Robin y yo nos encargaremos del Guasón y sus secuaces, el resto de ustedes debe buscar las bombas y desactivarlas-dijo Batman oprimiendo un botón y el Batimóvil hizo su aparición.

-¡Cielos!-grito Cyborg emocionado y examinando el Batimóvil-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La tecnología de este vehículo es asombrosa!-.

-Andando-dijo Batman con su siempre tono serio, pero Diane le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Se que no es el momento, pero trata de arreglar las cosas con Robin-.

-Diana….-.

-No Bruno, ya admitiste que es tu hijo y como tal, debes comenzar a actuar como un padre-.

-Como digas-.

Robin estaba por subirse al Batimóvil cuando Raven lo detuvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-No me agrada la idea de volver a trabajar junto con él-.

-Te entiendo-dijo Raven viendo a Zantanna-pero creo que lo primordial es la seguridad de las personas inocentes, antes que nuestros problemas personales-.

Robin sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Raven-Ten cuidado-.

-Tú también-.

Batman y Robin subieron al Batimóvil y abandonaron la Baticueva.

-Ahora ¿Cómo encontraremos las bombas?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Yo puedo rastrearlas-dijo Cyborg-pero tendremos que dividirnos en equipos-.

-Muy bien, Raven, Zantanna y yo buscaremos en el muelle-dijo Diana y ambas hechiceras pusieron caras de mala idea.

-Starfire y yo nos ocuparemos del centro-dijo chico bestia.

-Supongo que yo me quedo solo-dijo Cyborg.

-No del todo joven Cyborg-dijo Alfred entrando-la señorita Batichica acaba de llegar-Batichica apareció detrás de Alfred.

-Lista para patear traseros de circo-dijo sonriendo.

**Hamunaptra…..**

-Parece que los titanes y algunos miembros de la liga de la justicia se han reunido-dijo Astronema-esto puede ser mal para nuestros amigos-se limpio su boca con una servilleta-Ecliptor, confío en que me traigas el pergamino-.

-Puede confiar en mí alteza ¿desea que le traiga también a Raven?-.

-No, ella puede esperar, después de todo, Robin aun no ha sido eliminado-dijo con frialdad e Hiedra tembló de miedo.

-Como ordene-Ecliptor abandono la fortaleza y se dirigió a ciudad Gótica.

**Ciudad Gótica…..**

El Batimóvil recorría las calles de la oscura ciudad, el vehículo más poderoso del mundo pasaba sin dificultad por los callejones, pero en su interior, el ambiente era muy tenso.

Batman y Robin estaban en silencio, ninguno hablaba, después de todo, varios años habían pasado desde su último trabajo juntos.

-Raven parece una buena chica-dijo Batman tratando de romper el hielo.

-La mejor-dijo Robin y agrego-Diana también parece ser una gran mujer-.

-En muchos aspectos lo es-.

-No tienes que hacer esto ¿sabes?-.

-¿Hacer que?-.

-Tratar de ser un padre-.

-Supongo que me equivoque al no tratar de serlo, después de todo, yo mejor que nadie debería saber lo que es no tener uno-aunque su tono no lo demostró, Batman se entristeció y Robin lo miro, eso era algo que tenían en común, a ambos les habían arrebatado a sus familias a corta edad.

-Creo que yo he sido un poco injusto contigo-dijo Robin-quiero decir…tú hiciste lo mejor que podías-.

-Al parecer solo en la parte que te convirtió en el gran héroe que eres, porque como padre nunca supe serlo-.

Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa, la computadora detecto la señal del Guasón, la cual venía de….

-Maldito-gruño Robin, ya que la señal provenía del mismo lugar donde sus padres habían muerto; el muelle de ciudad Gótica, donde fueron Raven, Diana y Zantanna.

**Mientras….**

Las tres heroínas estaban cerca del muelle, les faltaba poco para llegar, sin saber que eran observadas.

-Parece que tu plan pronto fallara payaso-dijo Orochimaru.

-Amigo, no te des por vencido tan pronto-dijo Guasón riéndose-después de todo, soy el príncipe del crimen-.

-Y dime, exactamente ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a Raven? Esa chica es la mayor amenaza que tenemos-.

-Descuida, yo siempre tengo un plan-.

Las tres heroínas descendieron y comenzaron a buscar las señales de los explosivos que supuestamente estuvieran ahí.

-Este lugar es muy tenebroso-dijo Diana.

Raven se sentía a gusto, después de todo, era una chica que disfrutaba del terror, Pixie estaba sobre su hombro cuando distinguió algo.

-Raven-Pixie señalo a la derecha y Raven descubrió la misma carpa que había visto cuando estaba entrenando con Isis.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Diana.

-Este lugar-Raven volteo para todos lados-aquí fue donde los padres de Robin…..-.

-Lo se, Batman me lo conto-dijo Diana.

-No es el momento para sentimentalismo-dijo Zantanna-tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

Raven miro a la maga con furia-Oh claro, lo olvide, para la señorita Zantanna es más importante sacrificar a otros alejándolos de sus seres amados-.

-Tu madre estaba de acuerdo en que sería lo mejor-.

-Nunca le dieron otra opción, pero los dioses me enseñaron que podía haber vivido con mi madre pese a mi naturaleza demoniaca, pude haber crecido a su lado, pero para ti y la liga de la justicia era mejor mantenerme alejada de toda emoción o de cualquiera que pudiera transmitírmela-.

-Estas siendo injusta-.

-¿Injusta? Lo que tú ignoras es que yo he visto muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales tú estabas muy equivocada-.

-¡Basta ya!-intervino Diana colocándose en medio de ambas-no es el momento para estar peleando, tenemos que encontrar unas bombas antes de que sea tarde-.

Una risa estruendosa se escucho, mientras los juegos se encendían-Bienvenidas señoritas, bienvenidas a su fin-dijo Guasón arrojándoles una bomba de Gas.

Raven se adelanto a las otras dos y creo un escudo para protegerlas del gas.

-Buen intento payaso-.

-Tú debes ser la querida del joven mantequilla, veamos-Guasón miro de arriba abajo a la hechicera-apariencia terrorífica, muy parecida a un cuervo, cabello violeta, una gema en tu frente, no esta nada mal. Pero no comprendo porque la princesa Astronema te quiere tanto-.

-Ni yo, pero no vengo a averiguarlo, vine a desactivar tus bombas, pero ya que te encontramos a ti, me darás el control remoto-.

-¿Hablas de este?-Guasón saco el control-¿lo quieres? Ven por él-.

Apenas dijo eso, Raven lo pateo en el estomago-Como quieras-.

-Oye, eso no es justo-.

-Los malos nunca juegan justo-dijo Pixie sonriendo.

-¡Raven cuidado!-grito Diana.

La hechicera volteo y solo alcanzo a ver un gigantesco mazo golpeándola en pleno rostro, Raven rodo por el suelo soltando el control.

-Bien hecho Harley-.

-Lo hago con gusto señor G-.

Diana y Zantanna corrieron para detener a los dos criminales, cuando el suelo se abrió y tres serpientes gigantes aparecieron.

-¿Van a algún lado señoritas?-pregunto Orochimaru con una sonrisa siniestra.

**Mientras…..**

El resto de los titanes estaba en su posición buscando las bombas.

-Cielos, esta ciudad es muy tenebrosa, realmente le queda el nombre de Gótica-dijo chico bestia temblando.

-No podemos perder tiempo, toda esta ciudad cuenta con nosotros-dijo Starfire.

-Tienes razón, debo tragarme el miedo y…..-apenas dijo esto, se topo con la estatua de una gárgola y salto lleno de miedo.

-No era nada-dijo Starfire algo sonrojada, ya que chico bestia la había abrazado en su huída.

-Si…lo siento…..-dijo chico bestia soltándola e igual de sonrojado.

Cyborg y Batichica buscaban cerca del asilo de Arkam.

-¿Alguna señal?-pregunto Batichica.

-Ninguna, creo que estos explosivos fueron solo un truco-.

-No lo creo, el Guasón no es así, si el dice que coloco explosivos, es porque lo hizo-.

-Entonces debe haberlos bloqueado con algo-dijo Cyborg pensando.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, quedan solo 15 minutos-dijo Batichica preocupada.

**Muelle…**

Raven se levanto y encaro al Guasón y a su asistente.

-Rayos, me tomaron por sorpresa-.

-Esa es la desventaja de pelear en mi ciudad niña, yo la conozco como la palma de mi mano-Guasón miro su mano-oye, eso es nuevo-saco una pistola y disparo su letal gas.

Raven no tenía tiempo de invocar un escudo, afortunadamente…..

-¡Polvo de hada!-.

La magia de Pixie convirtió el gas en un agradable olor a flor de cerezos.

-¿Qué paso? No entiendo-dijo Guasón.

-Gracias Pixie-.

-No me agradezcas, soy tu espíritu guía-dijo Pixie sonriendo.

Raven sonrió y miro al payaso enojada-Ahora van a pagar por eso-.

-No lo creo-dijo Guasón sonriendo.

Diana y Zantanna aun peleaban contra las serpientes convocadas por Orochimaru, las cuales eran capaces de escupir ácido.

-Vamos mis mascotas, destrúyanlas-.

Diana golpeo a una serpiente y Zantanna lanzo una llamarada contra otra, pero aunque las destruían, más aparecían.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto Diana.

-Es fácil cuando se tiene el poder de las tinieblas de tu lado-un lazo negro lo atrapo y lo estrello contra el suelo-¿Qué rayos?-.

-No te será tan fácil-dijo Batman, quien había llegado a tiempo junto con Robin.

-Eso piensas caballero de la noche, pero te tengo otra sorpresa-.

El suelo donde estaba Batman se abrió y otra serpiente lo lanzo en el aire.

-¡Batman!-grito Diana corriendo a salvarlo-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-No es nada serio-.

-Pronto lo será, pero dime ¿Dónde esta el pajarillo?-.

Raven se acercaba lentamente al Guasón, quien aun mantenía su sonrisa y retrocedía junto con Harley.

-No te atreverás a lastimarme-.

-¿Y por que no?-.

-Porque antes de que lo hagas, yo haré volar toda la ciudad hasta la luna-.

-Puedo ganarle a tu dedo-.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte?-.

Raven se detuvo bruscamente, esa era una apuesta seria y si fallaba, toda la ciudad sería destruida, pero para su fortuna, alguien llego a tiempo.

-¡Guasón!-grito alguien.

-¿Qué?-.

El payaso solo alcanzo a ver a Robin pateándolo en pleno rostro.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso niño insolente!-grito Harley y preparo su mazo solo para ser atacada por Raven.

-Ni lo pienses-.

-Ríndete Guasón, has perdido-dijo Robin.

-Oh, joven mantequilla, no sabes cuan equivocado estas-Guasón saco una pistola y disparo su gas, peor Raven los protegió a ambos y el Guasón se rio-no esta nada mal, realmente escogen muy bien a su pareja dúo dinámico-.

-No vuelvas a llamarnos así-dijo Robin.

-Tranquilo o volare a toda la ciudad en este instante-Guasón sonreía con maldad mientras meneaba el control.

**Mientras…**

Los demás titanes ya habían encontrado los explosivos, el problema era que ahora, no encontraban como desactivarlos sin iniciar la explosión.

-Desearía que Cyborg estuviera aquí-dijo chico bestia, si saber que su amigo estaba igual que ellos.

-Tiene que ser el rojo, siempre es el rojo-le decía Cyborg a Batichica.

-No lo se, el Guasón no es tan predecible-.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo falte para que ese malvado haga explotar la ciudad-dijo Starfire.

**Muelle…..**

Orochimaru se transformo en una serpiente de tres cabezas y se deslizo en ayuda del Guasón, a quien levanto sobre su cabeza, mientras el payaso reía y reía.

-No podemos dejar que escapen, ellos aun tienen el control-dijo Batman.

-¡Adelante!-grito Robin.

Raven sujeto a Robin y se elevo, al igual que Batman, Diana y Zantanna, Batman con su capa transformada en dos alas, mientras Pixie…

-Cielos, estas cosas no se parecen en nada a las hadas-dijo viendo las muñequitas con forma de hada que habían en un puesto-les falta alegría y no somos tan inocentes, como odio que nos subestimen-mientras ella veía los puestos, en el aire se libraba una batalla, justo detrás de ella, pero Pixie no parecía notarlo-se supone que esto es un dragón, que vergüenza-.

-¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

El hechizo de Raven casi atrapa a Orochimaru, pero en su forma de serpiente escupió acido y bloqueo el ataque de Raven, Batman aprovecho la confusión para saltar sobre la cabeza de Orochimaru y patear al Guasón, quien soltó el control.

-Guasón-dijo Batman entre dientes.

-Hola Batsy, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Guasón intento golpear a Batman, el caballero de la noche esquivo el golpe y luego golpeo al Guasón en el rostro.

-¡Aléjate de mi corderito!-grito Harley y se lanzo sobre Batman, quien fue auxiliado por Robin.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda-.

-Se podría decir-.

Como en el pasado, Batman y Robin peleaban contra su peor enemigo, el Guasón, solo que sobre la cabeza de una serpiente gigante, quien no podía sacudirse para tirar al dúo dinámico, ya que también tiraría a sus compañeros, además, estaba demasiado ocupado peleando contra las tres heroínas.

Robin corrió para tomar el control casi al mismo tiempo que Harley, ambos saltaron y lo tomaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Suéltalo niñito!-.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto Harley! ¡Antes no eras así!-.

Harley agacho la cabeza-Es cierto, pero….-alzo la mirada con una sonrisa-soy mejor que nunca-dijo pateando a Robin y quitándole el control-corderito, lo tengo…..-apenas dijo eso, un bastón le quito el control destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

-¡No!-grito Guasón y Harley puso una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Robin sonreía triunfal.

**Parque y asilo Arkam….**

-Te digo que es el cable rojo-.

-Y yo te digo que no-.

Cyborg y Batichica discutían sin control hasta que notaron que las bombas se desactivaron.

-Supongo que ya no importa-dijo Cyborg.

-Cierto, que bueno por ti, porque después de todo, yo tenía razón-.

-¿Qué?-.

Con chico bestia y Starfire paso lo mismo, solo que antes de que se desactivaran, las bombas hicieron un ruido parecido a un pitido y ambos héroes pensaron que iban a explotar, por lo que se abrazaron, pero pasaron los segundos y minutos sin que nada sucediera.

-Creo que ganamos-dijo chico bestia.

-Yo también-ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de en que posición estaban y se separaron sonrojados.

**Muelle….**

Orochimaru se sacudió con violencia y los cuatro que estaban sobre su cabeza salieron volando, afortunadamente, Batman y Robin ya habían estado antes en situaciones así, pero Guasón y Harley cayeron sobre carpas de puestos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que me perdí?-pregunto Pixie.

Orochimaru miro al Guasón y a Harley molesto.

-Oye, no nos culpes, tú tampoco hiciste la gran cosa-replico Guasón.

-Te devoraría sino fuera por el hecho de que no como porquerías-.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu forma normal y veremos quien es la porquería?-.

-Corderito-intervino Harley con miedo, los tres villanos vieron que los 5 héroes estaban frente a ellos.

-¿Se van a rendir o acaso quieren más?-pregunto Robin sonriendo.

Antes de que los malhechores respondieran, un rayo verde hizo retroceder a los héroes.

-¡Ecliptor!-grito Pixie.

Efectivamente, el general más leal de Astronema estaba sobre la rueda de la fortuna y por sus ojos, se adivinaba que no estaba nada contento.

-Ecliptor, que agradable sorpresa general-dijo Guasón sonriendo con miedo.

Ecliptor miro a los tres villanos, quienes se juntaron asustados-La princesa quiere verlos-dijo disparándoles un rayo que los envió a Hamunaptra-en cuanto ustedes, quédense con el testamento de Atem, al final, los 7 artículos serán nuestros-tras decir eso, Ecliptor se retiro.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Raven con seriedad.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Astronema castigaba al Guasón, Orochimaru y Harley con crueldad.

-No los mato por una razón, porque Orochimaru aun me puede ser muy útil y en cuanto ustedes dos-Guasón y Harley retrocedieron asustados-aunque sus métodos son poco….tradicionales, me agradan, tal vez tengan un futuro en las fuerzas oscuras-los dos criminales sonrieron agradecidos-Raven y sus amigos se quedaron con el testamento, pero confío en que ustedes 5 me traerán los últimos dos artículos del milenio ¿verdad?-.

-Sin duda alguna-dijo Magma sonriendo-puedo asegurarle mi lady, que los Psycho son más eficientes de lo que creen-.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Astronema con frialdad.

**Baticueva…**

Los héroes ya estaban reunidos y ahora esperaban que Raven abriera el pergamino.

-¿Qué debo hacer exactamente?-pregunto.

-Bueno, para abrirlo tienes que usar tu magia oscura y de la luz al mismo tiempo-dijo Pixie.

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?-.

-Eso ya depende de ti, soy tu espíritu guía, pero no tengo todas las respuestas, solo tienes que recordar todo lo que te enseñaron los dioses egipcios-.

Raven asintió y se coloco en posición de loto, uso sus poderes para hacer flotar el pergamino y comenzó a meditar.

-¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos! ¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos! ¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!-el resto del equipo esperaba en silencio total, incluso chico bestia.

Diana miraba a Raven con ánimo, al igual que Robin y sus amigos, Batman mantenía su expresión seria, Pixie también miraba a Raven con ánimo, pero Zantanna la miraba con algo de dudas, preguntándose si Raven lograría abrir ese pergamino.

Del cuerpo de Raven surgió una energía blanca y otra oscura, las cuales fueron absorbidas por el pergamino, finalmente se abrió y una gran destello los cegó, cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos, descubrieron que estaban flotando en el espacio exterior.

-¡Ay!-grito chico bestia asustado-¡Me ahogo! ¡Me ahogo! ¡Me….oigan! ¿Por qué no nos ahogamos?-.

-Porque esto solo es una visión, no es real-dijo Pixie.

Raven abrió sus ojos y se paro-Esto es realmente fascinante-.

-Y se pone mejor-dijo Cyborg señalando al frente.

El ojo del milenio flotaba sobre ellos y una figura comenzó a descender, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudieron ver quien era y Pixie se inclino respetuosamente.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, especialmente tu Raven, te estaba esperando-dijo el misterioso joven con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo.

Raven y los demás solo podían imaginarse quien era ese misterioso joven, y la respuesta les parecía increíble.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, espero les haya gustado, el plan del Guasón fracaso y Raven pudo abrir el pergamino encontrándose con el ser humano más poderoso que existió hace 5000 años._

_Puede que mañana alcance a subir dos capítulos, así es, dos capítulos, aunque todo va a depender del tiempo que tenga para mañana, pero les prometo que tratare de subir los dos capítulos mañana._

**Fanderavenaful: **_Astronema no quiere hacerle daño a Raven, lo único que quiere es pasarla de su lado para que se convierta en su hija, ya que esta muy obsesionada con esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_en parte si y te agradezco que estés de acuerdo en que haya agregado a Orochimaru por petición de Zeus, en el siguiente capítulo se conocerá el porque Raven es tan parecida a la hija de Astronema y algunas cosas más de la guerra de hace 5000 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no realmente, ya que As murió y ella era mi favorita, pobrecita, no tenía que pasar por todo lo que vivió, en fin, el pergamino esta en manos de los titanes y ahora conocerán al héroe que venció a Drago hace 5000 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_voy a pensarlo, aunque ya son demasiados personajes, contando a la gran cantidad de héroes y villanos que todavía quedan, pero tratare de hacer algo al respecto, y no es que lo odie, Batman es un gran héroe, pero a la hora de ser un padre le falta mucho por aprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, solo puse esa aclaración porque la mayoría no entendía porque mezcle anime con DC, en fin, solo hubo problema con uno de los que comentan, pero los demás están de acuerdo, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tuviste mucha razón, el capítulo 20 me dejo lleno de dudas y con ganas de saber que pasa, y no te preocupes, ya sabes que yo hago lo posible para complacer a los lectores, así que tratare de que Spiderman y bruja escarlata tengan algo, además de tratar de incluir a los mutantes, mañana voy a poder conectarme en la mañana a las 10 am y en la noche a las 7 pm, creo que eso es a las 11 y 8 de Colombia, además de tratar de subir dos capítulos mañana, al menos eso esper__la mañana a las 10 am y en la noche a las 7 pm, creo que eso es a las 11 y 8 de Coloa complacer__o. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nekonippon: **_lamento que no te haya gustado, solo trate de complacer a Zeus, quien deseaba participar en el fic con ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri y Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos para Fanderavenaful, Moon-9215, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Nekonippon.**_

_**Nos vemos…mañana…**_


	22. Viaje al pasado

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los titanes se han encontrado con la persona más poderosa que existió hace 5000 años y ahora harán un pequeño viaje al pasado, donde conocerán muchos secretos del rey de las tinieblas y de la princesa del mal, Raven descubrirá algo sobre sus ancestros que no es muy agradable._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Viaje al pasado.**

El joven que había aparecido aparentaba tener la misma edad de Astronema, su piel era morena, sus ojos violeta y su cabello era de diferentes colores; amarillo, negro y rojo. Llevaba puesto ropa egipcia, que consistían en una camisa y una falda blanca, con zapatillas marrones y una capa azul, en su frente tenía una corona con la forma del ojo del milenio y unos aretes dorados en cada oreja, además de dos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas.

-Usted es…..usted es….-Raven estaba demasiado impresionada para decir palabra.

-Si, yo soy el faraón Atem-.

Raven, Robin, Batman, Diana, Zantanna, Starfire y Cyborg imitaron a Pixie y se inclinaron, aunque chico bestia tardo en comprender a quien tenían frente a ellos, pero después de 10 segundos lo entendió y se inclino.

-No tienen que hacer eso, después de todo, yo debería inclinarme ante ti Raven-dijo Atem con sinceridad.

-No diga eso, usted es el gran faraón Atem, el héroe que venció a Drago-.

-Lo hice con ayuda de mis amigos y de la gran reina Halakthy, realmente era una persona maravillosa ¿verdad Pixie?-.

-Tiene razón mi faraón-.

-Por favor, levántense, no me gusta hablar de esta forma-los héroes se levantaron y Atem se acerco a Raven-debo decir que me sorprende que los dioses escogieran a la hija de Trigon para proteger al universo, después de todo, yo lo enfrente hace 5000 años-Raven se ruborizo-pero me doy cuenta que no eres como él, eres mucho mejor-.

-Gracias alteza-.

-Y veo que tus amigos son tan buenos como tú-.

-Gracias por eso-dijo Cyborg.

-Disculpe, no quiero ser grosero-intervino Robin-pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-.

-Yo los traje, cuando Raven abrió el pergamino los teletransporte aquí, ya que necesito hablar con todos-.

-¿Y de que quería hablar con nosotros?-pregunto Batmanlinaro, aunque chico bestia tardo en comprender co.

Pixie se altero y miro al caballero de la noche con enojo-No puedes hablarle de esa forma al faraón Atem, él es la persona más maravillosa del universo-.

-Tranquila Pixie, la curiosidad no es ningún pecado-dijo Atem tranquilamente.

-Si señor-.

-Lo que quiero hablar es muy importante, ya que les puede ayudar a terminar con esta guerra-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto chico bestia esperanzado.

-En serio, pero antes díganme ¿Qué tanto saben de cómo inicio esta guerra?-.

Raven fue quien respondió-Solo sabemos que Drago la inició porque odiaba a la luz y creía que la oscuridad era lo único que podía reinar-.

-Eso es solo una parte, la otra parte es que a Drago no le gusta la vida que existe en el universo, tal como Itassis les explico, en el principio solo existía oscuridad y Drago nació de esta oscuridad, por esa razón, cuando la luz nació, Drago sintió una amenaza a su paraíso lleno de oscuridad, por ello inicio la guerra-suspiro-me consta que la reina Halakthy intento hacerlo entrar en razón miles de veces, pero Drago nunca escuchaba. No puedo mostrarles las formas de Drago y Halakthy, pero les permitiré escuchar la conversación que tuvieron unos días antes de que la guerra iniciara-Atem alzo su mano y esta brillo, al instante se empezaron a escuchar dos voces, la primera era dulce y transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad que nunca se había experimentado, en cuanto a la rosa que jamás hubieran escuchado, peor que la de Trigon y al parecer discutían.

-Lo que dices es ridículo, la luz no tiene intención de destruir a la oscuridad, solo queremos vivir en paz y armonía-decía la voz dulce.

-¿Paz? ¿Armonía? Me parece que no estas entendiendo lo que sucede mi estimada amiga, antes de la luz y el universo se formaran, la paz y la armonía reinaban con la oscuridad rigiendo sobre todo-.

-Pero ahora la oscuridad cuenta con nuevos amigos y no solo es la luz, son el fuego, el aire, la tierra y el agua-.

-¿Amigos? Yo los llamaría intrusos-.

-Nosotros no queremos pelear Drago-.

-Tendrán que hacerlo, estamos en guerra-.

-No, esto no tiene que ser así-.

Drago se rio-Es una pena que seas la única que piensa así-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, ambos sabemos el peligro que corren los demonios por mano de los dioses del Olimpo ¿a eso le llamas paz y armonía?-.

-Los dioses del Olimpo cometieron un gran error-.

-Error causado por la urgencia de sentirse superiores, no les basta el gran poder que tienen y el que los humanos dediquen sus vidas a ellos, no quieren tener competencia-

-¿Y tú no haces lo mismo que ellos?-.

-No, yo busco orden y la única forma de traerlo es sometiendo al universo a mi poder-.

-Entonces ¿así serán las cosas?-pregunto Halakthy con tristeza.

-Así es como tienen que ser-.

-Muy bien, pero no esperes que los humanos se rindan fácilmente, me asegurare de que tus planes no se cumplan, aunque tenga que solicitar la ayuda de los humanos-.

-Entonces estas perdida-.

Las dos voces dejaron de escucharse-Poco después, Halakthy me contacto y me conto todo lo que estaba por pasar, así que me dio los artículos del milenio, me quede con uno, le di otro a mi esposa y el resto lo repartí entre mis consejeros más leales-.

-Halakthy intento razonar con él, pero Drago no quiso escuchar-dijo Robin.

-Me recuerda a mi padre-.

-Tu padre no tuvo la culpa, no del todo al menos, después de todo, los dioses del Olimpo cometieron el error más común de los humanos, se dejaron corromper por el poder-.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que Drago es un canalla y que inicio la guerra porque quería ver a la oscuridad conquistar al universo-dijo chico bestia-pero ¿Qué hay de Astronema?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto gentilmente Atem y mirando a Pixie, quien se encogió en hombros-¿no le contaste a Raven?-.

-¿No me conto que?-pregunto Raven mirando a la pequeña hada.

-Lo siento excelencia, es que no quería que….-.

-Que Raven se preocupara más-termino Atem por ella-lo comprendo, Raven te importa demasiado-.

-¿De que hablan?-cuestiono Raven.

Atem miro a Pixie y descubrió que la pequeña hada no podría contarlo, así que suspiro.

-Supongo que yo les puedo contar. Raven, dime ¿algunas vez te preguntaste porque Astronema esta tan obsesionada contigo?-.

-Todo el tiempo-.

-Para comprender porque debes entender la verdad del origen de la princesa del mal-Atem hizo aparecer unas imágenes del antiguo Egipto y se dirigieron a una casa apartada de la ciudad, donde vivía una mujer de cabello negro-el verdadero nombre de Astronema es Xiang, pero cuando se unió a Drago, él la rebautizo con el nombre de Astronema-.

-¿Por qué se unió a Astronema?-pregunto Starfire.

-Astronema tuvo una hija llamada Yue, su esposo había muerto en una batalla que tuvimos contra los ejércitos de Drago-suspiro-Yue era todo para ella, su vida, su sol, todo su ser. Nunca había amado a nadie como lo hizo con Yue, era su pequeña niña, lo que más amaba-.

Los héroes vieron como Astronema jugaba con su hija, ambas se reían divertidas, aunque por el momento ninguno podía ver el rostro de la pequeña, la princesa del mal abrazaba y besaba a su pequeña, a la vez que le hacía cosquillas, la niña reía y le decía a su madre que parara.

Raven, Batman y Robin no pudieron evitar sentir cierta tristeza al recordar a sus respectivas madres, cada una con un final trágico.

-¿Qué le paso a su hija?-pregunto Diana.

Atem suspiro-La maldad no existe solo en Drago, muchos humanos pueden llegar a ser sumamente despiadados-miro a Batman y Robin-como ustedes sabrán. Unos bandidos mataron a la hija de Astronema cuando la pequeña jugaba en un oasis cercano, la muerte de su hija la devasto, Astronema estuvo encerrada con el cuerpo de su hija por días llorando y rogando porque se la devolvieran, y un día, Ecliptor apareció, le dijo que su amo estaba enterado de lo que la había pasado y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a vengarse, lo único que pedía a cambio era su lealtad, Xiang acepto y se le concedieron parte de los poderes de las tinieblas, los cuales uso para matar a los malvados que le quitaron a su hija-.

-Hace algún tiempo hubiera estado de acuerdo con ella-dijo Batman fríamente.

-Yo también-agrego Robin igual de frio.

-Pero aprendieron que la venganza no resolvería nada, algo que Xiang no pudo aprender, ese día se convirtió en la princesa del mal Astronema-.

Starfire se limpiaba las lágrimas-Es lo más triste que he visto-.

Cyborg golpeo sus puños-Diría que esos malditos no se merecían eso, pero estaría mintiendo-.

-A nosotros no nos toca decidir eso, ya que tarde o temprano todos nos iremos de este mundo, aunque yo me fui hace 5000 años-dijo divertido.

-Bien, entiendo porque Astronema se convirtió en quien es ahora-dijo Raven-pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué esta tan obsesionada conmigo?-.

-Por esto-Atem alzo su mano y frente a ellos apareció el rostro de la hija de Astronema, al verla, los titanes casi se caen de la impresión, especialmente Raven.

-¿Ella es la hija de Astronema?-cuestiono Zantanna igual de impresionada.

-¡Se parece a Raven!-grito chico bestia.

-No debería sorprenderlos-dijo Atem-pues Raven es descendiente directa de ella-.

-Pero…eso quiere decir que Astronema y…..yo…-.

Atem asintió-Si, son parientes muy lejanas-.

Raven casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero Robin la sujetó para que no cayera, aunque también estaba impactado.

**Hamunaptra…**

Astronema hablaba con su amo, de hecho, se disculpaba por haber perdido el testamento de Atem.

-Lo lamento amo, pero no pudimos obtener el testamento-.

-No importa, después de todo, aunque Atem les cuente como nos vencieron hace 5000 años, de nada les servirá-.

-Pero…-.

-Solo reúne los 7 artículos del milenio para liberarme-.

-¿Qué hay de Raven?-.

-Tú obsesión con ella no significa nada para mi, completar mi ascenso es lo único que importa-.

-¡Pero amo…!-.

-¡Silencio! Solo hasta que sea libre y solo hasta entonces, tú podrás encargarte de que la hechicera sea tuya y eso no se discute-.

-Como usted ordene mi señor-.

**Espacio….**

-¿Familiares? ¿Astronema y yo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-cuestiono mirando a Pixie.

-Lo siento Raven-dijo Pixie con sinceridad-pensé que estarías mejor sin saberlo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Ya tienes suficientes problemas y…..no quería causarte más-.

-Raven-intervino Atem-no te enojes con Pixie, si ella no te dijo nada es porque le importas mucho y no quería causarte más problemas de los que ya tienes-.

Raven miro a Pixie, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada, suspiro y con sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña hada.

-Escucha Pixie, lo siento, no quise herirte, solo me exalte un poco-.

-Lo siento Raven, siento no habértelo dicho-.

-Descuida, yo también he guardado secretos que son mucho peor que este-Pixie abrazo la mejilla de Raven y la hechicera se sonrojo un poco-bueno…ya fue suficiente-.

-Lo siento-.

Robin sonrió y miro a Atem-Pero si Astronema fue una buena persona ¿Por qué no intento salvarla?-.

-Lo intente, realmente lo intente, después de encerrar a Drago, yo la enfrente, intente hacerle ver que a su hija no le hubiera gustado ver en que se convirtió, pero ella solo se enfureció y me grito que no me atreviera a mencionarla ni a decir que le hubiera gustado, su corazón estaba lleno de dolor y de odio-.

-Por eso el faraón no tuvo más opción que encerrarla en el sarcófago-dijo Pixie.

-Supongo que para ella fue demasiado el perder a su ser más amado-dijo chico bestia.

-Bueno, ya sabemos porque esta obsesionada conmigo, dígame ¿Cómo puedo derrotar a Drago?-pregunto Raven.

-No puedes, Drago es el origen de toda maldad, existió desde mucho antes que la propia luz y solo la reina Halakthy podría enfrentarlo-.

-Pero la reina desapareció hace 5000 años-dijo Pixie.

-Ahí es donde entra Raven-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Tú tienes un poder que aun no conoces y que solo tres personas han tenido a lo largo de la historia, uno soy yo, el otro es la hechicera Lilith y tú eres la última-.

-¿Qué poder es ese?-.

-El poder de controlar la luz y la oscuridad, fusionarlos y liberar el verdadero poder de los dioses egipcios-.

-¿El verdadero poder?-.

-Los dioses egipcios poseen más poder de lo que crees, ellos 4 son los espíritus más fuertes del universo, por separado, cada uno es tan poderoso que podrían destruir a 1 millón de ejércitos, pero juntos, son invencibles-.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-.

-Eso es algo que tú tienes que descubrir-.

-Usted lo hizo antes-intervino Robin-¿no podría enseñarle a hacer lo que se supone que tiene que hacer?-.

-Generalmente esto no se enseña, se debe aprender, es cierto, pero por si mismo-Atem vio que Raven estaba con dudas-escucha, se que es molesto, pero te lo aseguro, cuando el momento llegue, sabrás que hacer y salvaras al universo entero-.

-¿En serio lo cree?-.

-Tal como los dioses y tus amigos también lo creen-Atem miro a Zantanna-y estoy seguro que hasta quien menos esperas también-Raven alzo una ceja confundida, pero antes de decir algo, Atem suspiro-por el momento es hora de separarnos-.

-¡Espere por favor!-grito Raven-escuche, Astronema ya tiene 5 artículos del milenio, solo le faltan dos, necesitamos que nos diga donde están-.

Atem miro a Raven y negó con la cabeza-No puedo hacerlo-.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Batman con calma.

-Cada uno de nosotros escondió su artículo en distintas partes del mundo secretamente y no nos dijimos en que lugar estaban, solo pusimos su ubicación en el mapa del milenio, el cual creamos en base a nuestros recuerdos-.

-Entonces ¿no sabe donde esta el otro artículo? ¿Solo el suyo?-.

-Así es-.

-Entonces díganos por favor donde lo oculto-pidió Robin.

-El rompecabezas del milenio no esta oculto en ninguna parte del mundo, su ubicación no aparece en el mapa-.

-Entonces ¿Cómo….?-Raven estaba confundida al igual que los demás.

-Solo lo encontraran cuando sea el momento necesario-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto chico bestia doliéndole el cerebro.

-Me refiero a que el rompecabezas aparecerá cuando la persona que más lo necesite esté lista-.

-No entiendo-dijo Raven.

-Aun no, pero descuida, poco a poco lo harás-dijo Atem sonriendo-eres muy parecida a mi esposa, también ella solía ser como tú, siempre disfrutaba de la buena lectura y era un poco gruñona-.

-¿Un poco?-pregunto chico bestia con sarcasmo.

-¡Polvo de hada!-Pixie lo convirtió en un teléfono, el cual sonó y Cyborg contesto.

-¡No es gracioso!-.

-Para mi si-dijo Pixie sacando la lengua.

-Es hora de despedirnos Raven, héroes, se que mi testamento esta seguro en sus capacitadas manos, les deseo suerte en la guerra contra Drago y si algún día necesitan consultarme algo, saben como contactarme, aunque creo que con la sabiduría de los dioses te bastara-.

Atem alzo sus manos y un nuevo destello los cegó, cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos, regresaron a la Baticueva.

-Cielos santo ¿Qué les sucedió?-pregunto Alfred algo asustado, al igual que Batichica.

-Nada Alfred, solo tuvimos una interesante platica-respondió Batman.

Raven sujetaba el pergamino en su mano, con Pixie en su hombro, cuando Robin se le acerco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Desearía saber que quiso decir el faraón con eso-.

-Yo también-ambos miraron a Pixie.

-A mi ni me miren, el faraón era una gran persona, pero ni los dioses hablan claramente cuando se trata de enseñar algo-reaccionando-¡Lo siento majestades!-grito asustada y los demás se rieron.

-¡Hola!-grito chico bestia todavía convertido en teléfono.

-Oh si, lo siento-dijo Pixie transformándolo.

-Gracias-.

-Ni lo menciones-.

**Hamunaptra…**

Escorpina se presento ante Astronema.

-Princesa, hemos detectado un artículo del milenio-.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-En Jump City-.

-¿La ciudad de Raven? Pero que coincidencia. Psychos, ya saben que hacer-.

-¡Si alteza!-gritaron los Psycho y se retiraron.

-Querida Raven, muy pronto tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación, entonces finalmente serás mía-.

**Baticueva…**

Pixie comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro fuera de control.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Raven preocupada.

-El penúltimo artículo del milenio se ha revelado, se trata del collar del milenio-.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Batman.

-En Jump City-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los titanes asombrados y asustados.

**Mientras….**

Los 5 Psycho ya estaban cada vez más cerca de Jump City.

-Pronto el penúltimo artículo será nuestro-declaro Magma contento por otra posible victoria.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero les haya gustado, aunque Atem les revelo muchas cosas, aun quedan otras en el misterio, pero por ahora deben volver a Jump City antes de que los Psycho consigan apoderarse del collar del milenio, la noche de Drago esta cada vez más cerca, al igual que el fin del mundo._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_efectivamente, se trataba del poderoso faraón Atem y si, ya comienzan a tratarse un poco mejor, aunque todavía les quedan asuntos por atender, después de todo, no es fácil crecer sin un padre que te guie, Haryle se enamoro del Guasón, algo muy raro realmente ¿no crees? Gracias por el abrazo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede se puede, ahora pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Batichica es otra compañera de Batman, junto con Robin, hija del comisionado de ciudad Gótica, esta enamorada de Batman, pero Batman es mucho mayor que ella, además de que esta enamorado de Diana._

_Le dijo corderito al Guasón, ya que esta enamorada de él, que raro._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, si tienes más dudas, ya sabes, tú pregúntame con confianza._

**Bjlauri: **_bueno, supongo que ya quedo aclarado el misterio de la obsesión de Astronema con Raven, la hechicera es descendiente directa de ambas, la princesa del mal y su hija, ahora Raven hará lo posible para rescatar a su pariente de las garras de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_leo y obedezco, aquí tienes el capítulo 22 y esta noche subiré el 23, una nueva batalla se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto y tratare de que en tus siguientes batallas no hagas el ridículo, como tú dices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_te debo una explicación y una disculpa, bueno, que sean dos disculpas:_

_Primero, voy a hacer una referencia de tu fic cuando los titanes peleen contra Magma y como en el anterior capítulo no apareció, por eso no la hice, pero te prometo que la haré._

_Segundo, siento no haber contestado a tu pregunta, es que no tengo decidido cuantos capítulos voy a hacer, de hecho, nunca me decido cuantos capítulos hacer de mis fics, solo salen cuando me llega la inspiración, aunque creo que el fic será largo._

_Tercero, perdón por ser tan impaciente, pero es que me dejas con la boca abierta y las ganas de saber que más va a pasar, ya quiero ver las reacciones de los demás cuando se enteren, pero tomate tu tiempo._

_Cuarto, de todos modos voy a tratar de agregar a la pareja de Spiderman y bruja escarlata, te lo prometo._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth y Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…esta noche…**_


	23. La destruccion de la torre T

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la ciudad de los titanes esta bajo ataque, los Psycho van tras el collar del milenio y de obtenerlo, solo quedaría un artículo más y luego nada impedirá el ascenso del rey de las tinieblas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 La destrucción de la torre T.**

Los titanes se dirigían a toda velocidad a su ciudad, lo que no sabían era que los Psycho ya estaban cada vez más cerca.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que no detectaste el artículo del milenio?-cuestiono Raven.

-Oye, recuerda que solo puedo detectarlos cuando se activan y este no dio ninguna señal en ningún momento-.

-No es hora de discutir, dinos Pixie ¿Dónde esta el artículo?-pregunto Robin.

-Bueno…..-.

**Torre T…..**

Los Psycho llegaron hasta el hogar de los titanes.

-¿Ellos viven en una gigantesca T? Que raros-dijo Golem.

-No tanto como el hecho de que le temas al agua-dijo Tormenta con burla.

-¡No le temo al agua! Simplemente la odio-.

-Traducción: me asusta-dijo Hiedra.

-Claro que no, yo la odio porque no floto-.

-¡Suficiente!-grito Magma-tenemos que encontrar el collar antes de que los titanes regresen ¡Comiencen a buscar!-.

-Como digas-dijo Tormenta.

**Mientras….**

-¡En la torre T! ¿El collar esta en la torre T?-grito Cyborg.

-No tiene sentido, nunca encontramos nada raro-dijo Starfire.

-Debe ser porque esta protegido con magia de la luz ¿verdad Pixie?-pregunto Zantanna desde el avión invisible de Diana.

-Exacto-.

-Eso explica porque no lo habías podido detectar antes-dijo Raven.

-Si, pero ahora preocúpense por llegar a tiempo, ya que los Psycho no dudaran en destruir su hogar para obtenerlo-.

-Rayos ¿Por qué siempre los villanos amenazan nuestra casa?-se quejo el chico verde.

-Si no quieren perderla, hay que darnos prisa-dijo Batman.

Rápidamente, ambas naves aumentaron la velocidad.

**Torre T….**

Una fuerte llamarada destruyo la puerta de entrada.

-Ding dong-dijo Magma con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Alerta de intrusos! ¡Alerta de intrusos! ¡Alerta de intrusos!-gritaba el sistema de defensa.

Varias armas laser surgieron de las paredes y dispararon contra los Psycho, Golem se puso al frente y los rayos le dieron, pero no le hicieron el menor daño.

-Que patético-dijo Tormenta disparando un relámpago contra las armas.

-Si estas son sus defensas, este trabajo será más fácil de lo que creímos-dijo Hiedra.

Siguieron caminando a través de los pasillos, siempre se encontraban con alguna trampa, pero no eran impedimento para ellos y finalmente llegaron a la sala.

-Miren este lugar-dijo Hiedra-se ve a los jóvenes de hoy en día les gusta los aparatos electrónicos-.

Golem se dirigió al refrigerador y comenzó a comer todo lo que encontraba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-cuestiono Tormenta.

-Busco el collar-.

-¿En el refrigerador?-.

-No has escuchado que las cosas pueden estar donde menos te esperas-.

Tormenta hizo ademan de querer estrangularlo-Si lo que tienes de fuerte lo tuvieras de cerebro-.

-¿Me estas llamando tonto?-.

-Me alegra ver que captas algo tan simple por lo menos-.

Antes de que los dos iniciaran un combate, dos naves aparecieron en el cielo.

-Son esos niños de nuevo-dijo Hiedra apretando los puños.

-Nunca se cansan de perder-Magma se dirigió al techo-sigan buscando, yo me encargo de ellos-.

Los titanes y los tres miembros de la liga de la justicia ya estaban a solo unos cuantos kilómetros, cuando Magma apareció en el techo.

-Tenemos un intruso-dijo chico bestia.

-Oh no, es Magma-dijo Pixie asustada.

Magma hizo una serie de posees muy extrañas-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Magma y su Energy Blazer!-.

Una potente bola de fuego apareció de las manos de Magma y se dirigió hacia las dos naves.

-¡Maniobras de evasión!-gritaron Robin y Batman.

Pero aunque sus maniobras fueron perfectas, no pudieron evitar el impacto y ambas naves cayeron al mar.

-Pobres tontos, aunque supongo que aun están vivos, así que debo apresurarme-.

Magma tenía razón, del humo que se había levantado, surgió una bola de energía oscura, donde estaban los titanes y los tres miembros de la liga de la justicia.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo chico bestia temblando.

-Buen trabajo Raven-felicito Robin sonriéndole a su novia.

-No es nada, en serio-.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que los Psycho aun no encuentra el collar-dijo Pixie.

-Pero no se detendrán hasta hacerlo-dijo Diana-y podrían destruir todo su hogar-.

-Nadie destruirá nuestra hogar-dijo Starfire con sus ojos brillando en color verde.

Raven uso su magia y los llevo hasta el techo de la torre T.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a esa magia oscura-dijo chico bestia temblando.

-Vuelves a decir eso y esta vez te convertiré en zapato-dijo Pixie enojada.

-No, lo siento, lo siento-.

-Así esta mejor-.

-Andando-indico Robin.

Con sumo cuidado, los titanes y la liga de la justicia entraron, descubrieron que sus armas habían sido inútiles, algo que hizo llorar a Cyborg.

-No puedo creerlo, trabaje en este armamento de defensa por años y esos malvados lo destruyeron con mucha facilidad-caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cochera, donde estaba el auto T-¡Más vale que no le hayan hecho nada a mi bebé!-grito entrando-¡No!-el resto del equipo entro y encontraron el auto T destruido-mi bebé, mi precioso bebé…. ¡Muy bien Psycho! ¡Ahora esto es personal!-.

-Oye, ellos intentaron matarnos ¿recuerdas?-dijo chico bestia.

Un gemido llamo la atención de todos, uno que venía debajo de una mesa, Starfire se acerco con su mano lista para disparar, levanto la mesa y…..

-¡Cedita!-La pequeña larva de polilla salto a los brazos de Starfire mientras lloraba llena de miedo-ya tranquila, todo esta bien-dijo abrazándolo..

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Batman.

-¿Piensas lo que yo pienso?-pregunto Robin.

-Si, hasta ahora no hemos visto a ningún otro Psycho ¿Dónde estarán?-.

El suelo se abrió y Golem apareció junto con Hiedra.

-Hola miserables mocosos-dijo Hiedra.

-¿Qué creen? Como esta vez son dos grupos de héroes, tendrán el honor de seamos dos Psycho quienes los enfrenten-.

-Así es-dijo Hiedra riéndose-vamos a darles un trato muy especial-.

-No crean que eso significa que los trataremos bien, quiere decir que los haremos sufrir como no tienen una idea-dijo Golem.

-No tienes porque explicárselos-dijo Hiedra molesta.

-Robin, tú, Raven y yo iremos por el resto de los Psycho, los demás pueden encargarse de ellos-dijo Batman.

-No, de ninguna manera los dejare pelear con esos monstruos-dijo Raven.

-Escucha Raven, se que eres la maga más poderosa del mundo, pero ahora necesitamos que nos ayuden a encontrar el collar del milenio, además, ten en cuentan que serán 5 vs 2-.

-Eso no hará ninguna diferencia-dijo Pixie con pesar.

-Tal vez, pero nos dará tiempo-.

-Pero…..-.

-Raven, odio decir esto, en serio que odio decirlo, pero Batman tiene razón-dijo Robin-ahora la prioridad es obtener el collar del milenio antes que ellos-.

Raven asintió, aunque aun no estaba del todo segura, Pixie, al ver esto, decidió hacer algo para tranquilizarla.

-¡Polvo de hada!-.

El polvo mágico de Pixie cubrió a los 5 héroes, quienes de pronto se sintieron un poco más fuertes.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Raven.

-Nada que no quisieras que les hiciera-dijo Pixie-los rocié con una pizca de mi polvo para protegerlos de los ataques más letales de los Psycho-.

-Esa fue una gran idea-felicito Raven.

-Lo se-dijo Pixie con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Buena suerte-les deseo Robin y junto con su novia, Pixie y Batman se retiraron.

-¡No escaparan!-grito Hiedra lanzándoles su látigo de espinas, ataque que fue repelido por Starfire.

-Nosotros seremos sus oponentes, déjenlos fuera de esto-dijo Diana.

-Como ustedes quieran, estúpidos-dijo Hiedra.

-Déjamelos a mí-pidió Golem.

-Como quieras, después de todo, solo me interesaba pelear con Raven-Hiedra se cruzo en brazos.

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo Golem golpeando sus puños y lanzándose sobre chico bestia, quien temblaba de miedo.

-¡Yo me encargo!-grito Cyborg interponiéndose entre Golem y su amigo, le disparo con su cañón sónico, pero no le hizo ningún daño y Golem lo golpeo estrellándolo contra la pared-eso me dolió-dijo sobándose la mandíbula.

-Aunque esa hada los haya protegido con su magia, aun tengo poder suficiente para lastimarlos-.

El resto de los héroes se puso en guardia.

-Eres muy duro, pero apuesto a que conozco tu debilidad-dijo Zantanna y uso magia elemental invocando el poder del agua.

-¡No, agua no!-.

Hiedra se interpuso y ella recibió el impacto-Gracias, eso es como un respiro para mi-dijo riéndose.

-Rayos, no creí que esa planta intervendría-.

-Tonta, debes aprender mucho sobre los Psycho ¿listo amigo?-.

-Siempre-.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer una serie de posees muy extrañas, lo que dejo a los héroes con gotas en sus cabezas.

-¡La reina de las plantas de la armada Psycho; Hiedra!-.

-¡El muro invencible; Golem!-.

-Que poses tan raras-dijo chico bestia.

-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Al ataque!-gritaron ambos y se lanzaron sobre los héroes.

**Mientras….**

El resto del equipo buscaba por todos lados señales de los otros tres Psycho, los cuales habían bajado al sótano.

-¡Andando!-índico Robin.

-Esperen-Batman los detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-.

-No podemos entrar sin un plan, no olviden que esos tipos son extremadamente poderosos y entre nosotros, solo Raven puede pelear contra ellos-.

-En eso tiene razón-concordó Pixie.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tienes planeado?-pregunto Robin y Batman sonrió.

Los tres Psycho estaban buscando en el sótano, pero nada parecía ser un símbolo del milenio y su paciencia se agotaba.

-No lo entiendo, si hay un artículo aquí ¿Por qué Raven no lo descubrió antes?-pregunto Tormenta.

-Es una estupenda pregunta, además ¿Cómo es que nadie lo noto cuando construyeron esta casa?-pregunto Gélido.

Magma se quedo pensando y de pronto, dio con la respuesta-Ya lo tengo, no lo encontraron ni lo notaron porque el artículo esta sepultado bajo la tierra-.

-Eso no tiene sentido-dijo Tormenta-este lugar es una isla-.

-No del todo, Slade nos conto que una vez intento destruir este lugar desde abajo, eso quiere decir que hay túneles subterráneos-.

-Y ahí es donde debe estar-dijo Gélido.

-Exacto-Magma preparo una de sus llamas, pero antes de que pudiera disparar contra el suelo, una energía oscura los atrapo a los tres-¿Qué demonios?-.

Casi-dijo Raven apareciendo en compañía de sus amigos.

-Gracias por indicarnos el camino-dijo Robin sonriendo.

Batman lanzo una de sus bombas y abrió un pequeño hoyo por el cual entraron, aunque antes de irse, Pixie les saco la legua a los tres malvados.

-Bye-.

Los Psycho intentaban liberarse y su furia aumentaba.

-Van a pagar muy caro por esto-dijo Magma encendiéndose en llamas y liberándose a si mismo y a sus dos compañeros-¡Tras ellos!-los tres se metieron al túnel, pero antes de irse-_"Hiedra, Golem, destruyan todo este lugar, ya sabemos donde esta el artículo y la nueva hija de la princesa esta a salvo"-._

_-"Como tu digas"-_respondió Hiedra y Magma siguió a sus amigos.

**Unos pisos más arriba…**

-¿Escuchaste las ordenes Golem?-.

-Si, es una lastima que ellos no morirán por culpa de esa hada-.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá otras oportunidades para matarlos-pensando-_"y tal vez también a ti, Raven"-._

-Bien, entonces déjamelo todo a mí-.

Los titanes estaban en guardia, aunque Diana y Zantanna sospechaban lo que esos dos malvados murmuraban.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Diana.

-Si y no me gusta para nada-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto chico bestia-¿Qué sucede?-.

Golem comenzó a hacer una serie de poses muy extrañas-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Golem y su rayo destructor!-.

De las manos de Golem surgió un poderoso rayo, el cual destruyo toda la habitación y ahora iba en dirección de los héroes.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Starfire.

-¡Escudo!-grito Zantanna.

Los héroes se salvaron gracias al escudo de la maga y de los polvos de Pixie, pro desgracia, la torre no tuvo tanta suerte.

**Mientras….**

El resto de los héroes caía por el agujero, cuando de pronto, el lugar se sacudió violentamente.

-Santo cielo ¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Pixie.

-No lo se, pero vino de arriba-dijo Batman.

Raven miro hacia arriba preocupada, al igual que Robin, se miraron y sonrieron, dándose apoyo mutuamente y aunque no lo demostrara, Batman también estaba preocupado.

-Estamos cerca-dijo Pixie sintiendo el gran poder del collar.

-¿Qué tanto?-.

-Faltan unos cuanto metro más-dijo sin saber que los Psycho estaban muy cerca de ellos.

**Superficie…..**

-¡Uf! Si hubiéramos recibido ese ataque ya estaríamos muertos-dijo chico bestia.

-Pero, nuestro hogar…..-Starfire abrazaba a Cedita, mientras contemplaba todo lo que quedaba su hogar, solo ruinas.

-No puedo creerlo, ese sujeto destruyo nuestra casa con solo un ataque-dijo Cyborg asombrado y triste.

-Y si ese es el poder del sirviente, no quiero ver el poder de su amo-dijo Diana temblando.

Dos risas se escucharon y de la cortina de humo, aparecieron los dos Psycho que causaron la destrucción del hogar de los jóvenes héroes.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil-dijo Hiedra.

-Y ahora siguen ustedes-agrego Golem.

Zantanna descendió el escudo y lo quito, mientras los héroes se ponían en guardia, aunque Starfire coloco a Cedita en un lugar seguro.

-Quédate aquí, mi pequeñín, Starfire tiene que darle su merecido a estos malvados-Cedita hizo un sonido de preocupación y trato de detenerla-no te preocupes, estaré bien, solo quédate aquí-.

La pobrecita larva sol pudo ver como su ama encaraba a esos monstruos tan poderosos, sin saber cual sería el resultado de esa batalla.

-Pobres niños, aun quieren desafiarnos-se burlo Hiedra.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Golem mientras apretaba sus puños ansioso por pelear de nuevo.

Los héroes se pusieron en guardia, solo les quedaba esperar que sus amigos ya estuvieran cerca de obtener el artículo del milenio.

**Bajo tierra….**

Finalmente llegaron hasta el mismo lugar donde Terra ayudo a salvar su hogar en el pasado, solo que con el tiempo, las maquinas que fueron destruidas ahora estaban muy oxidadas.

-Bien Pixie ¿Dónde esta el collar?-.

-Debajo de todo eso-respondió Pixie señalando la gran cantidad de maquinaria que había.

-Pues comencemos a moverlo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardaran en aparecer esos malvados Psycho-dijo Robin.

-¡Ya estamos aquí niño!-grito Tormenta apareciendo y detrás de ella, Magma y Gélido.

-No pues…el hechizo de Raven no los detuvo mucho tiempo-dijo Pixie asustada.

-No, pero si nos hizo enojar-agrego Gélido furioso.

-Tranquilo, aun debemos escoger quien peleara y quienes buscaran el collar-dijo Magma y los tres se pusieron en círculo.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-.

-¡Si! ¡Finalmente es mi turno!-grito Tormenta entusiasmada.

-Rayos-gruño Gélido.

-Hazlos sufrir Tormenta, pero no dañes a Raven-le advirtió Magma.

-Si, ya lo se, ella es la nueva favorita de la princesa-dijo riéndose-por fin me toca pelear, los hare pedazos-.

-Inténtalo-dijo Raven.

-Como tú mandes-dijo Tormenta mientras generaba un rayo en su mano y lo lanzaba contra los tres héroes, mientras Pixie se ocultaba detrás de Raven.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Ecliptor se presento ante Astronema.

-Princesa, los Psycho destruyeron la torre T y ya están cerca del collar del milenio-.

-Excelente, si todo sigue así, en muy poco tiempo habremos reunido los 7, entonces podré liberar a mi amo y muy pronto tendré a mi nueva hija a mi lado-.

-Entonces usted se convertirá en la reina del mal y Raven en la nueva princesa-.

-Y mientras el amo gobierna al universo, nosotros gobernaremos la Tierra como madre e hija-dijo sonriendo-todo será maravilloso cuando salgamos victorioso-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero les haya gustado, los Psycho destruyeron el hogar de los titanes y ahora están por obtener el collar del milenio, los héroes deberán dar su máximo esfuerzo para evitar que otro artículo del milenio caiga en garras de la malvada Astronema, ya solo les falta un artículo más y en unos cuantos meses, los planetas se alinearan y el rey de las tinieblas podrá emerger de nuevo._

**Bjlauri: **_tienes un buen argumento y tratare de explicarlo lo mejor posible, los hechos fueron hace 5000 años, en ese tiempo pudieron ocurrir muchas cosas, además de que se desconoce si Astronema tuvo algún familiar además de su hija, hermana, prima, hermano, primo, tíos, etc. Así que en todo ese tiempo que paso, hubieron muchos pueblos y quizás algunas personas, fueran descendientes de Astronema, tampoco olvides que Raven proviene de una comunidad de magos, algo que se desconoce si Astronema fue una hechicera del bien antes de pasarse del lado de Drago. Espero haber aclarado tu duda, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente amiga._

**Zeus: **_si te refieres al rompecabezas del milenio, se trata del artículo más poderoso de los 7, ya que este guarda el poder de la luz y la oscuridad, es como la principal llave que puede abrir las puertas entre el mundo de los mortales y el reino donde esta encerrado Drago, también entre el mundo de los mortales y el mundo de los espíritus, además, es la llave para liberar el verdadero poder de los dioses, el cual si es liberado, el propio Drago se vería en problemas, en cuanto a Pixie, ella no es tan parecida a Odd, en su caso, es todavía una pequeña niña, pero también es muy madura, como cuando se trata de aconsejar a Raven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, para Raven fue algo traumático saber que es descendiente de Astronema, aunque la princesa parece desconocerlo, pero Raven hará todo lo posible para rescatarla de las garras del malvado Drago, en cuanto a Pixie, ella puede ser dulce, tierna y gentil, pero cuando se trata de Raven, puede ser una verdadero león, ya que su principal deber es proteger a Raven de cualquier peligro, que buen espíritu es ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_en un momento leo tus capítulos, solo tenía que terminar este y mi tarea, vaya que fue muy tediosa, tres carteles y muy poco tiempo, como enfada la escuela, en fin, no te preocupes, yo esperare pacientemente a que subas el capítulo 23 de tu fic, después de todo, eso lo deja más en suspenso y emoción, realmente sabes como lograr dejarme así, eres muy bueno y ya se me esta prendiendo el foco respecto a las parejas que te prometí, y otra cosa, si tienes alguna duda respecto a la saga de Gundalia, no dudes en preguntarme, no diré que soy un experto, pero he visto la saga desde que comenzó y creo que ya le falta poco para terminar aquí en México, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en decirme, ya sea del fic o de la saga de Gundalia, yo las responderé con gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo….**_


	24. Lucha por el collar

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la intensa batalla por el collar del milenio, los Psycho están dispuestos a todo para obtenerlo y los héroes deberán dar todo su esfuerzo para evitar que caiga en las manos de Astronema._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Lucha por el collar.**

Los titanes estaban en graves problemas, su hogar fue destruido y ahora dos de los Psycho estaban cada vez más cerca del premio mayor.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Hiedra con burla-no me explico como es que esos villanos no pudieron destruirlos-.

-Tal vez sea porque son tan mediocres como ellos-dijo Golem.

-Ya veremos quien es mediocre-dijo Cyborg-¡Titanes ataquen!-.

Los titanes se lanzaron contra los Psycho, seguidos por Diana y Zantanna.

**Bajo tierra….**

El rayo de Tormenta fue bloqueado por un escudo de Raven, quien al quitarlo, sonreía de manera burlona.

-No esta nada mal niña, ahora entiendo porque la princesa quiere tenerte a su lado, dime ¿Por qué no aceptas su oferta?-.

-Nunca me uniré a las fuerzas del mal-.

-Curioso que tú, siendo hija de un demonio pienses así-.

-No soy como mi padre-.

-Puedo verlo, es una lastima, hubiéramos sido grandes amigas ¡Lanza relámpago!-una lanza envuelta en rayos apareció en la mano de Tormenta, pero antes de lanzarla, Batman y Robin saltaron y la patearon.

-¡Raven! ¡Ve por el collar del milenio!-grito Robin.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Tormenta lanzando unas rocas al piso, al instante surgieron gusanos de piedra, los cuales soltaron un chillido parecido a un rugido.

-Que asco-dijo Pixie con la cara de color verde.

-Elimínenlos, excepto a Raven-.

Los gusanos se lanzaron sobre los tres héroes, Batman saco una pastilla y se la lanzo a uno dándole en la cabeza, lo que dio como resultado una explosión que la decapito.

-No esta mal, pero debes saber caballero negro, que los gusanos son como las lombrices, si los cortas, se duplican-.

Del hueco de la cabeza del gusano, surgieron dos cabezas más.

-Eso es nuevo-dijo Robin.

Tormenta se rio con burla, al parecer esa iba a ser una tarde muy divertida. Mientras tanto, los otros dos Psycho buscaban alguna pista del collar del milenio.

-Este lugar es enorme, podría estar en cualquier lado-dijo Gélido.

-No olvides que buscamos el collar, estoy seguro que Anzu debió protegerlo con algo más que magia de la luz-dijo Magma-pero no importa, ya que nosotros podemos con lo que sea-.

-Tienes toda la razón amigo-.

Robin subió por el lomo de un gusano y le clavo su bastón en la cabeza, el gusano lanzo un chillido de dolor y el joven maravilla salto, aterrizo perfectamente de pie y sonrió con los resultados, debido al dolor que sentía, el gusano se impactaba contra las paredes y el techo de la cueva tratando de quitarse el bastón.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

El hechizo de Raven hizo que algunos pedazos del techo cayeran encima de los gusanos, pero estos volvían a emerger.

Batman, por su parte, peleaba contra Tormenta, la Psycho estaba impresionada, ya que para no tener poderes, el caballero negro le estaba dando un estupendo combate.

-No lo haces nada mal humano-Batman permanecía en silencio-veo que no te gusta hablar con los villanos como yo, quizás es por eso que el Guasón esta tan obsesionado contigo-.

**Hamunaptra….**

Guasón golpeo la mesa ofendido-¿Qué? Yo no estoy obsesionado con el Batiestiercol-.

-Si claro-dijo Hiedra venenosa con sarcasmo y Astronema se rio.

-Es cierto, no estoy obsesionado con él-.

-Lo que digas payaso-dijo Hiedra venenosa.

-Cuida tu lengua plantita o sino…-.

**Jump City….**

Los titanes que peleaban en la superficie no iban muy bien que digamos, Cyborg y chico bestia peleaban contra Golem, mientras Starfire, Diana y Zantanna contra Hiedra.

-No me hagan reír, esos ataques tan débiles nunca me vencerán-se burlaba, ya que esquivaba los ataques de Diana y la magia de Zantanna ni siquiera le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Veamos si esto te parece débil!-grito Starfire lanzo su poderosa energía.

-Ay por favor-Hiedra puso su palma para detener el ataque, lo logro, pero se prendió en fuego-¿Qué?-rápidamente sacudió su mano apagándolo, su mano quedo muy quemada, así que se la arranco y le surgió una nueva-maldita-.

Las tres heroínas habían visto lo que paso y ahora tenían una forma de poder ganarle a la Psycho.

-Al parecer el fuego es lo único que la puede herir-dijo Diana.

-Que bueno que Starfire y yo tenemos fuego de sobra-dijo Zantanna haciendo aparecer una pequeña flama en su mano.

-Creo que por fin tenemos una ventaja-dijo Starfire emocionada.

Cyborg y Golem corrieron en dirección hacia el otro, y se sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas, Cyborg empleaba toda su capacidad y mucho más, pero para Golem no era nada.

-Eres fuerte humano, pero para mi solo eres una mosca-.

-Tal vez, pero esta mosca tiene algo que tu no-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Amigos ¡Chico bestia!-.

Chico bestia se convirtió en triceraptop e embistió a Golem por un lado, el Psycho se estrello contra una de las estructuras que quedaban de la torre, el chico bestia volvió a su forma humana, pero estaba muy mareado.

-Cielos, ese tipo si que es duro-.

-Demasiado duro, ahí viene de nuevo-dijo Cyborg, ya que Golem surgió de los escombros y miro a los titanes enojado.

-Van a pagar por eso, nadie puede vencer a Golem-.

Cyborg y chico bestia se pusieron en guardia, aunque el verde todavía estaba un poco mareado.

-¿Crees poder continuar?-.

-Claro, tengo fuerzas suficientes para enviarlo de vuelta con su ama-.

-Bestita, él esta de este lado-.

Chico bestia se volteo y vio como Golem se lanzaba sobre ellos a gran velocidad, mientras Starfire y Zantanna atacaban a Hiedra con fuego, por lo que la Psycho se defendía lanzando chorros de agua.

**Bajo tierra…..**

-¡Polvo de hada!-el polvo de Pixie convirtió a los gusanos en hielo y Raven los pateaba destruyéndolos, pero aun quedaban varios soldados, Robin lanzaba sus bombas congelantes y luego los destruía.

Mientras que Batman seguía enfrascado en su lucha contra la Psycho Tormenta, quien ya harta de jugar, comenzó a dispararle relámpagos a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Qué pasa? Si solo esquivas mis ataques nunca me ganaras-.

-Se que no puedo ganarte-dijo Batman.

Tormenta abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego sonrió burlonamente-Vaya, hasta que un humano dice algo inteligente, efectivamente, nunca podrás ganarme, solo eres un mortal débil y patético…-.

-No me dejaste terminar-dijo Batman sonriendo y Tormenta se quedo en silencio-yo no puedo ganarte, pero ellas si-.

Tormenta volteo y vio a Diana, quien había bajado a ayudarlos golpearla y estrellándola contra la pared, mientras Raven la aprisionaba con magia oscura.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldición! ¡Me confié!-.

Los 4 héroes se reunieron y Raven miro a Diana.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo están nuestros amigos?-.

-Descuida, ellos están bien, pelean con valor, además, Starfire nos ayudo a descubrir que Hiedra es vulnerable al fuego, así que entre ella y Zantanna la están atacando con fuego-.

-Dejemos la platica para otro momento-intervino Batman-ahora hay que ir por los otros dos Psycho-.

Batman comenzó a correr seguido por Robin, dejando atrás a las tres chicas, Pixie se acerco al rostro de Diana.

-Su novio es muy mandón-Diana se rio divertida-¿Qué dije?-pregunto Pixie confundida.

-Nada, es solo que me lo dicen con frecuencia-explico Diana siguiendo al dúo dinámico, luego fue seguida por Raven y Pixie dejando sola a Tormenta.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-grito mientras de sus manos surgían pequeñas descargas eléctricas, las cuales fueron aumentando su intensidad y poder.

**Superficie…..**

Starfire y Zantanna lanzaron una bola de fuego al mismo tiempo, Hiedra el ver lo que se le aproximaba, reacciono con rapidez.

-¡Escudo de agua!-el agua del mar la cubrió formando un escudo que la protegió del fuego.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin tenemos una ventaja y esa malvada sabe convertirla en desventaja-dijo Zantanna.

Hiedra se rio con burla-Tontas, aunque conozcan mi debilidad no significa que puedan vencerme, el agua contrarresta al fuego y estamos rodeadas por ese vital líquido-.

-No podemos darnos por vencidas, estoy segura que podemos ganarle-dijo Starfire.

-¿Siempre eres tan optimista?-pregunto Zantanna.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-.

-No, realmente sabes levantar el animo-dijo Zantanna sonriendo y lanzándose al ataque, Starfire hizo lo mismo.

-Pobres tontas-dijo Hiedra preparando su ataque, cuando sintió algo en su pie-¿Qué rayos?-.

-¡Cedita!-grito Starfire.

Efectivamente, Cedita mordía el pie de Hiedra, la Psycho comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia tratando de liberarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame pequeño monstruo!-Hiedra sujeto a Cedita de su cola y lo lanzo al aire-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia! ¡Hiedra y su rayo solar!-.

El ataque mortal de Hiedra se disparo contra la pequeña larva, quien en el aire no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo.

-¡Cedita!-grito Starfire abrazándolo y siendo golpeada por el rayo de Hiedra en la espalda.

Afortunadamente, la gran resistencia de su raza impidió que el ataque la matara y solo la noqueo, cayó al suelo con Cedita en sus brazos y la pequeña larva comenzó a lamer el rostro de Starfire tratando de despertarla.

-¡Starfire!-grito chico bestia distrayéndose, cosa que aprovecho Golem para golpearlo y noquearlo.

-¡Chico bestia!-grito Cyborg y Golem lo golpeo en el estomago, luego lo pateo y lo dejo fuera de combate.

-Humanos tontos-dijo Golem riéndose.

Zantanna presencio eso y ahora su cuerpo temblaba-Oh no, esto es malo-.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Hiedra apareciendo detrás de ella-¿listo Golem?-.

-Listo-ambos Psycho comenzaron a hacer sus poses extrañas.

-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Hiedra/Golem y su rayo solar/destructor!-.

Ambos dispararon sus ataques más mortíferos contra la maga, quien no tenía a donde huir.

-¡Escudo!-grito y un escudo la protegió, pero al recibir los dos ataques de ambos lados, el impacto fue tan poderoso que Zantanna quedo inconsciente y algo herida, su cuerpo cayó al mar y luego la corriente la saco a la playa de la isla.

-Que insectos tan débiles, ninguno fue un adversario digno-dijo Hiedra.

-¿Por qué presumes? Yo vi como esas dos te daban problemas-.

-Mejor cállate y vamos con el resto-.

Golem e Hiedra se metieron por el agujero y se dirigieron a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Magma y Gélido ya habían dado con el lugar indicado, parecía ser una simple pared, ni siquiera tenía el símbolo del milenio, pero se sentía un gran poder.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Magma.

-Si-Gélido se adelanto y preparo su rayo congelante, cuando una soga dorada lo atrapo y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¿Qué?-Magma volteo y se topo con los 4 héroes y el espíritu del milenio.

-No se llevaran ese artículo-dijo Raven.

-Eso lo veremos niña-.

Gélido se levanto y usando sus fuerzas rompió el lazo de la verdad de Diana, quien casi se cae, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

-Vas a pagar por tu atrevimiento, preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Antes de que iniciaran el combate, un grito llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Deténganse ustedes dos!-grito Tormenta apareciendo-¡Ellos son míos!-.

-Cielos, estos tipos no se rinden-dijo Pixie.

-Y nosotros tampoco-declaro Robin poniéndose en guardia.

-¿En serio? Eso lo veremos-Tormenta comenzó a hacer sus poses y Magma supo lo que haría.

-¡Detente Tormenta! ¡No hagas una estupidez!-.

-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Tormenta y su relámpago mortal!-.

Un poderoso relámpago surgió de las palmas de Tormenta.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Raven.

Los héroes lograron quitarse y ponerse a salvo, y ahora el ataque se dirigía hacia los compañeros de Tormenta.

-Esa tonta siempre actúa sin pensar-Magma y Gélido se quitaron, lo que provoco que el relámpago impactara en la pared generando una gran explosión.

La explosión sacudió toda la ciudad con violencia, le gente comenzó a huir aterrada, aunque desconocían por completo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Golem.

-Supongo que Tormenta uso su ataque mortal-dedujo Hiedra.

Una gran cortina de humo se levanto, se escucharon algunas toses y después todo se aclaro.

-Tonta, casi nos das a nosotros-dijo Gélido.

-No seas tan quejoso-replico Tormenta con burla.

Los héroes se escondieron detrás de una columna, en sus miradas estaba la impresión del poderoso ataque de Tormenta.

-No puedo creerlo, si nos hubiera dado con eso nos habría matado-dijo Diana.

-Los Psycho son sumamente poderosos, cada uno es fuerte, pero si pelean juntos…..-Pixie tembló de miedo.

Un brillo capto la atención de todos, incluso de los dos Psycho que discutían y el collar del milenio apareció.

-Parece que mi ataque revelo el collar del milenio-dijo Tormenta con altanería.

-Fue solo suerte-dijo Gélido dispuesto a tomarlo.

-No podemos permitirlo-dijo Robin.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una llama los hizo retroceder y Magma apareció sonriendo.

-Realmente son unas cucarachas difíciles de eliminar-.

-Estas en desventaja-dijo Raven-nosotros somos 5 y ustedes solo son tres-.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Magma cruzándose en brazos.

Los héroes, incluyendo la pequeña Pixie, se vieron atrapados en jaulas de roca y los dos Psycho faltantes se reunieron con sus compañeros.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil-dijo Golem.

-Bien, tomemos el collar del milenio-dijo Magma.

Ya reunidos, los Psycho pusieron el collar del milenio en una urna.

-Fue divertido, pero nuevamente, perdieron-dijo Hiedra y los Psycho se retiraron.

-No-gruño Robin viendo como los Psycho se retiraban triunfales.

**Hamunaptra…..**

-Para usted mi lady-dijo Magma entregándole la urna.

Astronema abrió la urna y saco el collar del milenio-Lo hicieron bien-dijo colocándolo en su espacio-ahora solo nos falta uno más y luego nada impedirá el ascenso del amo-

-Pero el rompecabezas del milenio no aparece en el mapa-dijo Escorpina.

-¿Qué?-.

-Al parecer Atem hizo más que esconderlo, se aseguro de que no pudiéramos encontrarlos ni siquiera con el mapa-.

Astronema entrecerró sus ojos, molesta-Aun muerto, Atem es una verdadera plaga-.

-¿Qué haremos princesa?-pregunto Ecliptor.

La princesa no respondió en seguida, pero sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa maligna, al parecer tenía un plan.

-Ya que nosotros no podremos localizar el rompecabezas, dejaremos que los titanes nos guíen a el, la pequeña mosca de Raven es capaz de sentirlos cuando se activan, así que solo debemos esperar a que esa hada lo localice, luego los seguiremos y se lo quitaremos-.

-Ya veo, es una idea estupenda-dijo Ecliptor.

-Lo se, siempre estoy un paso adelante de mis enemigos-declaro sonriendo-manténganse listos, ya que podrían encontrarlo en cualquier momento-les ordeno a los Psycho.

-¡Si alteza!-.

**Jump City…..**

Tras recuperarse y reunirse, los titanes recolectaban los pedazos de su hogar, en sus rostros había tristeza.

-No puedo creerlo, nuestro hogar…..destruido-dijo Starfire entristecida.

-¡Esos Psycho van a pagármelas todas juntas!-grito chico bestia.

-No presumas-dijo Pixie-después de todo, no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo, los Psycho son crueles y no les importa destruir toda una ciudad si así obtienen su objetivo-.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-le pregunto Cyborg a Robin.

-No lo se-.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar-dijo Batman-puedo hacer que reconstruyan su hogar-.

Robin miro a Batman, ya que el caballero negro era en realidad el multimillonario Bruno Díaz y Robin su protegido, el dinero para construir una nueva torre T con todos sus sistemas no sería un problema.

-De acuerdo, pero, por el momento necesitaremos un lugar donde vivir-.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución a eso-dijo Diana y volteo a ver a Batman sonriendo.

**Más tarde…**

-Hubiera sido gentil de su parte decirme que tendríamos invitados, joven Bruno-dijo Alfred cuando Batman apareció acompañado de los titanes y Diana, Zantanna había vuelto a Atalaya para informar al resto de los miembros de la liga de la justicia.

-¿Acaso no te da gusto verme Alfred?-pregunto Robin sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, solo bromeaba-dijo Alfred sonriendo.

-Alfred, muéstrales sus habitaciones, por favor-.

-Si tuvieran la amabilidad de seguirme-los 4 titanes siguieron a Alfred, ya que Robin sabía donde estaba su habitación.

-Gracias-le dijo a Batman.

El caballero negro miro a su excompañero-No tienes que dármelas, después de todo, somos familia-Diana sonrió al escuchar a Batman decir eso.

-Iré a ver como esta Raven-dijo Robin subiendo.

Diana se acerco al caballero negro-Bruno, me siento muy orgullosa, estas dando un paso muy importante-.

-Tenías razón-dijo simplemente.

Robin vio como sus amigos se entusiasmaban con sus habitaciones, Cyborg y chico bestia estaban impactados con el tamaño de su cuarto, Starfire estaba tan contenta con su habitación que abrazo a Alfred y le pidió un cesto donde pudiera dormir Cedita, Alfred no pudo disimular el gesto de extrañeza por esa petición, pero la taramaniana no lo noto.

Raven estaba en su cuarto y aunque no le parecía tan "acogedor" como el que tenía en la torre T, igual le gustaba, Pixie miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín totalmente impactada.

-Cielos y eres la novia de su hijo, imagino que algún día todo esto será suyo-.

Raven no contesto, simplemente caminaba por la habitación observándola.

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto Robin apareciendo en la entrada.

-Es acogedora, Robin….-.

-Dime Richard, así me conocen por aquí-.

-Muy bien, Richard-dijo Raven sonriendo.

Antes de que iniciaran una conversación, Alfred apareció-Disculpen, pero la cena ya esta servida y solo faltan ustedes-.

-¿Cena? ¡Vamos!-Pixie salió volando rápidamente para bajar a cenar seguida por Alfred.

Robin se quito su antifaz revelando sus ojos azules, Raven no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándolos.

-Vamos, hablaremos después-dijo Richard.

Tomados de la mano, bajaron a cenar, para pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, Bruno y Diana, fue un día muy largo, pero aun quedaba un artículo del milenio más y esta vez, no estaban dispuestos a perder ante las fuerzas de las tinieblas.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, espero les haya gustado, los Psycho se llevaron el collar y ahora solo queda el rompecabezas, además de que destruyeron la torre T y tendrán que vivir con Bruno un tiempo, en el próximo capítulo, Pixie les explicara un poco más acerca del faraón, su esposa, su consejo y del poder de los 7 artículos del milenio, el momento se acerca y el rey de las tinieblas esta listo para levantarse de nuevo._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, gracias por la aclaración, ahora se que debo fijarme más en esos pequeños detalles, ya que no me fijo casi jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te gustara y ese va a ser el ataque más poderoso de Magma, ya estoy leyendo el capítulo 23 de tu fic y hasta donde voy me parece genial, aunque sigo con las ansias de ver como reaccionaran todos cuando sepan la verdad, en fin, sigue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_efectivamente, las cosas no serán como Astronema piensa, de hecho, ya tengo decidido el destino final de la princesa y de sus seguidores más leales, en cuanto a Batichica, este personaje nunca tuvo mucha participación en Batman, salía en algunos capítulos, pero no tantos como Robin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_cierto, los Psycho son los guerreros más fuertes de Astronema, después de Ecliptor y Escorpina, pero les gustan hacer una serie de posees que ellos consideran hermosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Les mando mis más cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Anónimo y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	25. Los relatos de Pixie

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la pequeña Pixie les relatara una serie de cuentos del antiguo Egipto y del mundo de los espíritus, además de un pequeño encuentro que tuvieron ella y chico bestia._

_Otra cosa, para este capítulo, si lo desean, pueden checar dos videos de youtube, que tienen cierta relación con la trama, cuando llegue el momento, les daré los enlaces si gustan verlos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Los relatos de Pixie.**

La noche había caído sobre la mansión Díaz, los titanes estaban reunidos alrededor de la chimenea, Bruno había salido desde la mañana a una reunión con los demás miembros de la liga de la justicia y aunque los titanes querían ir, Batman se las arreglo para que se quedaran y si relajaran un poco.

Alfred les dejo una charola con tazas, una tetera y algunos bocadillos. La pequeña Pixie tomo una taza con té y se la dio a Raven, luego tomo una para ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes chico bestia?-pregunto Cyborg, ya que su amigo estaba casi envuelto en vendajes, tenía un brazo enyesado, un vendaje sobre su cabeza y muchos parches por toda su cara.

-Mejor-dijo un poco adolorido.

-No puedo creer que Pixie te derrotara tan fácilmente-dijo Starfire.

-¡Fue solo suerte!-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Pixie mirando a chico bestia retadoramente y el verde solo trago saliva, mientras cada uno recordaba lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-FLASHBACK-

-¿Por qué tengo que pelear con chico bestia?-pregunto Pixie a Raven.

-No es pelea, es entrenamiento-dijo Richard, alias Robin.

-Chico bestia es un gran héroe, pero le cuesta pelear con enemigos más pequeños, por eso necesita practicar contigo-explico Raven.

-Si tú lo dices-.

Salieron de la mansión, donde los esperaban Cyborg, Starfire, chico bestia y Alfred, este último con una bandeja con agua.

-¿Lista Pixie?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Supongo-dijo Pixie colocándose en el piso.

-Descuida, no seré muy rudo contigo-dijo chico bestia convirtiéndose en rinoceronte.

-¡Te cuidado Pixie!-grito Starfire.

-Yo me preocuparía por chico bestia-dijo Raven sonriendo divertida.

Chico bestia se lanzo sobre Pixie para embestirla, la pequeña hada emprendió el vuelo y lo golpeo en la mejilla derribándolo ante el asombro de todos, menos de Robin y Raven.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-pregunto Pixie volviendo al suelo y saltando de un lado a otro como un conejo.

Chico bestia se levanto y volvió a tratar de embestirla, pero nuevamente Pixie lo derribo y así estuvieron toda la mañana, chico bestia se levantaba, Pixie lo derribaba una y otra vez.

-Vamos, échale ganas-decía Pixie mientras continuaba saltando como conejo-si ya no quieres jugar-Pixie sujeto a chico bestia del cuerno, ya que aun estaba como rinoceronte, lo hizo girar sobre ella y lo lanzo contra un árbol devolviéndolo a su estado normal, con los ojos en espiral.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos paso?-exclamo Cyborg.

-¡Un rinoceronte de 900 toneladas fue apaleado por un hada de solo 9 gramos!-grito Starfire-¿no lo viste amigo Cyborg?-.

-Era una pregunta retorica-dijo Cyborg haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué significa retorico?-pregunto Starfire con inocencia.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Los titanes se reían divertidos, incluso Alfred soltó alguna risilla divertida, todo ante la humillación de chico bestia.

-Por eso les dije que debía preocuparse por chico bestia y no por Pixie-dijo Raven.

-Realmente es un claro ejemplo de las apariencias engañan, a pesar de su tamaño es sumamente fuerte-dijo Richard.

-Soy un espíritu del milenio, mi poder es muy grande, pero….no tanto como para enfrentar a los Psycho-.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, habían pasado 2 semanas desde su último enfrentamiento con los Psycho, Astronema no habían lanzado un solo ataque en todo ese tiempo y Raven suponía, correctamente, que se debía a que estaba tratando de encontrar el rompecabezas del milenio.

-No deberían malgastar su tiempo libre así-dijo Alfred-son jóvenes, tienen mucho que hacer para entretenerse-.

A Pixie se le prendió el foco-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué les parece si les cuento algunas historias?-.

-A mi me parece bien-dijo Raven.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Richard.

-Oh será maravilloso escuchar alguna de tus narraciones-dijo Starfire entusiasmada.

-Supongo que es eso o ver como juega chico bestia con sus vendajes-dijo Cyborg.

-¡Oye!-.

Pixie tosió-Muy bien, les contare acerca del origen de mi mundo, el mundo de los espíritus, ese lugar tan hermoso que Raven vio durante su entrenamiento, fue creado por la gran reina Halakthy…-.

(Nota: si lo desean, este es enlace para Youtube; .com/watch?v=YOso7FTO_wc, de la famosa película "el camino hacia el dorado").

Mientras contaba la historia, Pixie tenía una mirada soñadora-Nuestro mundo fue creado a partir del rayo de la luz de la reina, nosotros los espíritus aparecimos ese mismo día-Pixie uso su magia para que los titanes pudieran ver su mundo.

Se trataba de un mundo parecido a la Tierra, solo que no había grandes ciudades, ni pueblos, mucho menos contaminación, solo belleza, paz y armonía, los titanes vieron a cientos de espíritus de todo tipo: dragones, magos, hadas, bestias aladas, bestias marinas, sirenas, criaturas humanoides, guerreros, caballeros, elfos, incluso demonios, zombis y algunos espíritus muy parecidos a dibujos animados.

-Cielos, son millones-dijo chico bestia.

-Y todos somos leales a los dioses egipcios y al humano que debemos guiar-.

-Espera ¿todos los espíritus son guías de algún humano?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Claro-dijo Pixie con tono obvio-todos los humanos tienen un espíritu guía desde el momento en que nacen-.

-Tú eres el de Raven ¿podrías decirnos cual es el nuestro?-pregunto Starfire.

Pixie se quedo pensando unos minutos y luego asintió-Supongo que no les hará daño saberlo, muy bien, el de Robin/Richard es el noble y valiente Gaia, el caballero feroz-un caballero montado en un caballo y con dos lanzas en cada mano, apareció en la visión de Pixie.

-Me gusta-.

-El de Starfire es la Valiente Joan, un espíritu guerrero que no duda en defender a aquel que la necesite-una mujer de cabello rojo y corto, con una armadura plateada y un pantalón negro apareció y Starfire salto emocionada.

-Oh, pero que espíritu tan bello, aunque no se ve tan tierno como tú-.

-¡Oye!-suspiro-bueno, el de chico bestia…..-.

-¿Un poderoso dragón, un valiente caballero o un noble hechicero?-.

-No, de hecho es el conejo oscuro, uno de los espíritus del mundo de las caricaturas-un conejo de color negro, con una mirada loca y muy parecido a las caricaturas tipo Busg Bunny apareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Un conejo? ¿Estás bromeando?-.

-Bueno, los espíritus tienden a ser muy parecido al carácter del humano que deben proteger, tú eres un comediante y no hay un espíritu más gracioso que el conejo-.

-Pero…..-.

-¡Resígnate chico bestia! ¡Quiero conocer el mío!-grito Cyborg.

-El tuyo es uno de los espíritus más nobles que hay, es el valiente héroe elemental Neos-un espíritu con un traje blanco y ojos azules apareció.

-¡Guau! ¡Mi espíritu es asombroso!-.

-Pero ¿Cómo saben que espíritu debe ser guardián de que humano?-pregunto Raven.

-Eso depende mucho del humano-dijo Pixie, aunque algo en su tono no parecía sincero-en fin, los espíritus del milenio vivimos en paz hasta que el rey de las tinieblas inicio la guerra, fue cuando la reina Halakthy hizo el trato con el faraón Atem-.

-Me gustaría saber un poco más de ellos-dijo Robin.

-¿Cómo que?-.

-Pues…..quiero saber quienes eran cada uno, cual era su función y como ayudaron al faraón-.

-Eres bastante curioso, muy bien, se los explicare, pero primero-Pixie tomo un sándwich de la bandeja, ante la mirada confusa de los titanes-¿Qué? Tengo hambre-dijo dándole varias mordidas.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Algunos villanos estaban hartos de no hacer nada por 2 semanas, ni siquiera podían ir y robar algo, por lo que algunos líderes malvados se acercaron a los generales de Astronema.

-Disculpen generales-dijo Cráneo rojo-pero nos preguntábamos ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos sin hacer nada?-.

Ecliptor y Escorpina sacaron sus espadas, mientras los Psycho se colocaban alrededor del cráneo rojo y sus acompañantes.

-Hasta que la princesa de la orden-.

-Si, pero….-.

-¿Estas sordo? Dijimos que hasta la princesa de la orden, así que lárguense a menos de que quieran sufrir el mismo destino que el de Modoc y Abominación-advirtió Escorpina y los villanos se retiraron.

Astronema, por su parte, se encontraban en lo que fuera sus aposentos, estaba tocando una flauta, era una música muy triste, nadie pensaría que la princesa del mal supiera algo de la tristeza, quien iba a imaginar que alguien tan malvada como ella no podía vivir tranquila, sin que pasara un solo día en que no pensara en su pequeña, su hija, su razón de vivir, aquella que le arrebataron cruelmente. Dejo de tocar y sus manos tomaron la muñeca egipcia, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su bebé, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, al darse cuenta, se la limpio con furia y volvió a su expresión fría.

-¡Ecliptor!-.

Su leal general apareció-¿Sucede algo mi princesa?-.

-Prepara a los Psycho, diles que partirán en cualquier momento-.

-Pero, aun no hemos recibido alguna señal de que Raven encontrara….-.

-¡No me importa! Debemos obtener el rompecabezas del milenio, mientras más rápido los tengamos todos, más rápido liberaremos al amo y tendré a mi hija en mis brazos-.

-Pero….-.

-¡Es una orden!-.

Ecliptor miro a Astronema, en su mirada había preocupación-Como ordene-dijo abandonando la habitación y encontrándose con Escorpina.

-Supongo que eso significa que hoy no podremos estar juntos-.

-Supones bien-.

Escorpina suspiro-Es ridículo, han pasado 2 semanas y de pronto a la princesa se le ocurre salir a buscar el rompecabezas a ciegas-.

-No es tanto por eso-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Esta obsesionada-tras eso, Ecliptor fue a informarle a los Psycho.

**Mansión Díaz…..**

Pixie ya había terminado su sándwich y ahora frotaba su barriguita.

-Ay, eso estuvo delicioso ¿en que iba?-.

-Ibas a explicarnos acerca del faraón y sus amigos-dijo Raven.

-Ah-Pixie se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la mesa-Bueno, los 7 guerreros que tuvieron los artículos del milenio fueron el faraón Atem, su esposa Anzu y los sacerdotes Seth, Mahado, Ishizu, Shimon y Akudain. Eso ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba empezar con eso-bostezo-en fin, el faraón Atem fue escogido porque, al igual que Raven, tenía la habilidad de combinar las energías de la luz y la oscuridad, es por eso que a él se le dio el rompecabezas del milenio y recibió el honor de ser entrenado por los dioses, su espíritu guía fue el mago oscuro-.

-Interesante, pero ya sabemos que el faraón fue grandioso y todo, pero ¿Qué hay de los otros seis?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Bueno, su esposa, la reina Anzu era muy amable, aunque algo enojona, siempre sabía como animar a su esposo y al equipo, el collar del milenio le fue entregado por eso, ella supo usarlo muy bien, aunque no podía predecir lo que pasaría en toda la batalla con Drago, ya que el choque entre la luz y la oscuridad bloqueaban las visiones, su espíritu era la maga oscura-.

-¿Maga oscura? Se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro-dijo chico bestia riéndose, por lo que recibió un golpe de Cyborg.

-Por favor, continua-.

-Bueno, luego estaba el sacerdote Seth, la mano derecha del faraón, era algo seco y frío, pero sabía que podías confiar en él porque era un hombre de honor, Atem confiaba mucho en él, al igual que Anzu, tenía bajo su poder el cetro del milenio, su espíritu fue quizás el dragón más poderoso después de los dioses, el legendario dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

-Ya veo, era como el segundo al mando-dijo Richard.

-Efectivamente, luego estaba el sacerdote Mahado, un gran amigo del faraón desde la infancia, algo serio y reservado, pero como Seth, leal al faraón y a su esposa, usaba la sortija del milenio, su espíritu era el mago de las ilusiones-.

-Amigos peleando juntos por un bien común, no hay nada más hermoso-dijo Starfire.

-Cierto, luego tenemos a Ishizu, la guardiana de la balanza del milenio y mejor amiga de la reina Anzu, como Seth, era muy seria, pero muy leal a la reina, siempre le aconsejaba sobre como apoyar a su esposo en momentos de crisis, su espíritu era mi madre, la reina de las hadas-.

-No cabe duda que eran amigas-dijo chico bestia y recibió otro golpe.

-Luego tenemos a Shimon, el miembro más viejo del consejo y por lo mismo el más sabio, usaba la llave del milenio y su espíritu guía era el más poderoso después de los dioses, el invencible Exodia-.

-Ya veo, quiere decir que su espíritu era el más poderoso entre los miembros del consejo-dijo Starfire.

-Sin contar a los dioses, si-explico Pixie-en fin, finalmente tenemos al último miembro, el anciano Akudain, el padre de Seth, ese hombre era muy seco y gruñón, portaba el ojo del milenio y su espíritu era el dragón serpiente de la noche-.

-Vaya ¿y todos ellos eran amigos?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Algunos más que otros-respondió Pixie señalando a Akudain.

Raven tomo la palabra-Me gustaría saber como enfrentaron ellos a Drago, tal vez eso nos pueda servir-.

-Puedo mostrárselos-dijo Pixie-pero no la batalla completa, ya que eso no esta prometido, solo los sucesos más importantes, si están de acuerdo-.

-Como una película-dijo chico bestia emocionado.

-Algo así-.

-Pues, creo que esta bien, aunque no sea toda la información-dijo Richard.

-Muy bien, siéntense-los titanes se sentaron frente a ella, incluso Alfred, ya que también estaba interesado, más que nada, en saber a quien se supone que debían detener-pongan mucha atención, porque no volveré a mostrárselos nunca más-Pixie hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y entonces aparecieron imágenes de la antigua batalla contra Drago, aquella que se libro hace más de 5000 años.

(Nota: para darse una idea más o menos clara de cómo fue la batalla, pueden checar este video que esta en Youtube, este es el enlace, se basa en la batalla final de la serie de Yugioh contra el malvado lord Zork, quien hará el papel de drago: .com/watch?v=2n1oIO7Bc7c).

Los titanes veían atentos lo que pasaba, como el faraón y sus aliados enfrentaban al rey de las tinieblas usando poderosos espíritus del milenio, como algunos morían en esa cruel batalla, como el rey vencía uno por uno a sus espíritus y a los miembros del consejo, pasaron tres minutos y…

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Pixie quitando la imagen.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono chico bestia y al hacer un movimiento su brazo se le lastimo.

-Les dije que no les iba a mostrar toda la batalla, solo lo más importante-.

-Pero ¿Cómo derrotaron a Drago?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Eso ya lo saben, usaron los 7 artículos del milenio para encerrarlo en una tumba, de la cual no ha salido en más de 5000 años-.

-Eso explica algunas cosas-dijo Raven-pero ¿Qué hay de Astronema?-.

-Bueno…..-Pixie comenzó otro relato.

-FLASHBACK-

El faraón Atem peleaba contra Astronema, quien atacaba usando su báculo y el faraón una espada.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto!-grito Atem-¡Drago ya fue derrotado, no tienes porque seguir peleando por él!-.

-Que ingenuo eres-dijo Astronema riéndose-mi amo no se fue por completo, solo necesito los 7 artículos para volver a liberarlo-.

-Eso es algo que no permitiré-.

-Como quieras-.

Astronema atacaba con su báculo, mientras Atem se defendía con una espada, ambos eran enemigos formidables y rivales dignos.

-¡Escucha! ¡Se que lo haces por lo que le paso a tu hija, pero esto no solucionara nada!-.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!-.

Esta vez, Astronema atacaba con furia y odio, por lo que a Atem le era muy fácil esquivar sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad, la derribo y le puso su espada frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?-se rio con burla-no tienes el valor para hacerlo-.

-Tienes razón, no voy a matarte, voy a encerrarte-.

Astronema se rio con ganas-Que divertido, no hay una sola prisión que me pueda contener, escapare en poco tiempo-.

-Nunca dije que te encerraría en una prisión-dijo Atem sonriendo y Astronema lo miro confundida.

El rompecabezas del milenio comenzó a brillar, ya que estaba colgado en el cuello de Atem, y Astronema se vio atrapada por energía de la luz.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-Voy a encerrarte en el sarcófago de la luz, nunca más volverás a hacer daño-.

-¡No! ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Algún día regresare y liberare a mi amo! ¡Luego desatare mi venganza contra el mundo! ¡Juro que me las pagaras hermanito!-grito Astronema antes de ser encerrada en el sarcófago donde fue encontrada 5000 años después.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Hermanito?-exclamaron los titanes y Pixie trago saliva.

-¿El faraón Atem y Astronema eran hermanos?-cuestiono Richard y Pixie asintió.

-¿Significa que soy descendiente del faraón y de Astronema?-pregunto Raven incrédula.

-Si, lo siento Raven, no creí que fuera necesario decírtelo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-.

-Ay por favor, creí que lo averiguarías por tu propia cuenta-.

-Pero, si Atem era hermano de Astronema ¿Por qué no intento rescatarla?-.

-Lo hizo, pero ya era muy tarde….-Pixie comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro-¡El rompecabezas del milenio se ha activado!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-pregunto Raven.

-En una cueva ubicada a 190 kilómetros de aquí-.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Richard y se puso su traje de Robin-titanes, tenemos un artículo que recuperar-.

-¡Si!-.

Robin le dio indicaciones a Alfred de que le informara a Bruno cuando regresara, luego, los titanes abandonaron la mansión Díaz en su nave, sin detectar que cinco sujetos los habían visto.

-Parece que ya van por el rompecabezas-dijo Hiedra.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de seguirlos-dijo Magma sonriendo-y luego nada evitara el ascenso del amo-mirando al cielo-los planetas ya casi están alineados, falta muy poco para que el amo consiga su glorioso regreso ¡Armada Psycho en acción!-.

-¡En acción!-gritaron los otros 4 y se pusieron a seguir a los titanes a distancia segura para no ser detectados.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Astronema ya estaba al tanto de la situación y en ese momento, se encontraba hablando con su amo.

-Los Psycho ya van tras el rompecabezas del milenio, pronto será libre, mi señor, y podrá retomar la conquista de todo el universo-.

-Me has servido muy bien Astronema-dijo la tenebrosa voz de Drago-sigue complaciéndome y tu recompensa será inmensa-.

-Solo me interesa una cosa-.

Drago se rio-Es cierto, quieres que Raven se convierta en tu hija y te aseguro, mi sirviente, que así será-.

-Muchas gracias amo-.

-Por el momento, creo que es hora de resucitar a mi ejército de la oscuridad, es hora de que los muertos reclamen su mundo-.

-Como ordene-dijo Astronema y abandono la habitación, mientras los ojos de Drago brillaban intensamente.

Algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo, comenzara la batalla definitiva contra los Psycho, además de que Raven tratara de obtener el rompecabezas y Astronema resucitara a los ejércitos malignos de Drago, la verdadera guerra esta a punto de comenzar._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_de hecho, los subi de esta manera, el 22 y 23 los subí el viernes, el 24 el domingo y hoy el 25, descuida, va a ver más momentos entre Batman y Diana, aunque no entiendo porque hice que odiaras a Superman, pero tienes razón en que solo una demente se enamoraría del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_bueno, ya hubo una relación, Raven es descendiente de Astronema y del faraón Atem, ambos hermanos, aunque cada uno con una vida diferente, uno peleando por la luz/bien y otro por la oscuridad/mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_si, fue una pena, pero ahora están viviendo en una mansión y eso lo compensa en parte, ahora van tras el último de los artículos del milenio y el más poderoso de todos, pero los Psycho los siguen muy de cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias y te prometo que en cuanto tenga chance leeré los capítulos de tu fic "llamado de la jungla", en fin, la batalla final con los Psycho se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, Batman es mi héroe favorito de DC, pero para ser un padre…le falta mucho por aprender y aceptar, aunque es comprensible, después de todo, tiene miedo de perder a las personas que le importan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_vaya, que cortito jajajaja, pero que bueno que te gusto, tu fic también va genial, realmente sabes como dejarme con ansias de saber que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth y Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos para Anónimo, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves….**_


	26. El ultimo articulo del milenio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la búsqueda del último y más poderoso de los artículos del milenio, el rompecabezas, y la batalla final contra los Psycho._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 El último artículo del milenio.**

La nave T se acercaba a una isla ubicada casi en el centro del mar, les faltaba solo 10 minutos para llegar.

-Listo-dijo Cyborg-ya envié una señal de auxilio a todos los héroes del mundo, esperemos que alguien lo reciba-.

-Bien hecho Cyborg-felicito Robin-necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ya que se trata del último artículo del milenio, estoy seguro de que los Psycho pelearan con más esmero que nunca-.

-Si, pero nosotros también y con más esmero-dijo chico bestia.

Raven estaba muy callada, si fracasaban, el último artículo del milenio caería en manos de Astronema y sería cuestión de tiempo para que Drago se levantara de nuevo, no podía permitirlo, pero algo la inquietaba y ese algo era el hecho de saber que Astronema era su pariente, lejano, pero pariente, y una parte de ella no quería luchar contra la princesa, ya no.

-Raven ¿estas bien?-pregunto Pixie despacio.

-Si, no te preocupes-respondió sonriéndole a su amiga.

Pixie iba a volver a hablar, cuando sintió una poderosa energía-¡Es ahí! ¡En ese volcán!-.

-Ya la escucharon, hay que aterrizar-dijo Robin por el comunicador.

-Ay ¿Por qué tuvo que ser un volcán?-pregunto chico bestia con pesar.

La nave T aterrizo y los titanes descendieron, claro, Pixie iba en el hombro de Raven.

-Ahora ¿por donde Pixie?-pregunto Starfire.

-Por allá-dijo señalando hacia el volcán y chico bestia casi llora.

-Andando-dijo Robin.

Los titanes caminaron hasta llegar a la parte baja del volcán, el cual parecía activado, ya que escupía mucho humo.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Cyborg observando sus sensores-este volcán es muy inestable, podría volar en cualquier momento-.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar-.

-Creo que encontré una-dijo chico bestia señalando hacia la derecha, donde había una cueva.

Los titanes se acercaron y se dispusieron a entrar, siendo Raven la primera, siempre con Pixie en su hombro, pero cuando Robin lo intento, una poderosa energía lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Robin!-grito Raven saliendo y corriendo al lado de su amado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto agarrándose la cabeza.

-Voy a analizarlo-dijo Cyborg.

-No es necesario-intervino Pixie-es obvio lo que paso, solo Raven y yo podemos entrar, ya que ambas estamos conectadas con las energías del milenio-.

-¿Quiere decir que nosotros nos tendremos que quedar aquí?-pregunto Starfire preocupada.

-Eso temo-.

-Supongo que no hay opción-dijo Robin levantándose con ayuda de Raven-si solo ustedes pueden entrar, entonces depende de ustedes recuperar el rompecabezas-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de los Psycho?-pregunto Raven.

-Descuida, los distraeremos el tiempo necesario para que tú y Pixie consigan el rompecabezas-.

-Pero…..-.

-Raven-Robin le puso su mano en su mejilla-te prometo que estaremos bien, pero tú eres la única que puede encontrar el rompecabezas y traerlos, se que puedes, confío en ti-.

-Todos los hacemos-dijo Starfire poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Con esas palabras y las sonrisas de sus amigos, Raven asintió y junto con Pixie entro a la cueva, aunque antes de seguir…

-Resistan, regresare en cuanto pueda-.

-Estaremos bien-le dijo Robin sonriéndole cálidamente, Raven se sonrojo y con una sonrisa se aventuro a la cueva.

Cuando Raven se fue, chico bestia hablo-Bueno ¿Cuál es el plan?-.

Robin volteo y miro a sus amigos-El plan es…..-.

Antes de terminar, los Psycho aparecieron listos para su combate.

-Hola titanes-dijo Magma.

-¿Nos extrañaron?-pregunto Tormenta.

-Porque nosotros si-dijo Golem y comenzaron a reírse.

-Que tontos son, aun no han aprendido nada-dijo Gélido.

-No importa cuanto lo intente, ya hemos obtenido casi todos los artículos, solo nos falta el rompecabezas y luego…-Hiedra noto que faltaba alguien-un momento ¿Dónde esta la hija de Trigon?-.

-Su nombre es Raven-replico Robin-y llegan tarde, ella ya entro a la cueva para obtener el rompecabezas-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Magma-_"esto es malo, si esa niña obtiene el rompecabezas su poder aumentara más allá de los límites….quizás, llegue a ser más poderosa que nosotros"-_con ese último pensamiento, Magma miro a sus compañero-es crucial que obtengamos el rompecabezas antes que esa niña, así que hay que deshacernos de estas moscas cuanto antes-.

-Como digas-dijo Tormenta.

Los titanes se pusieron en guardia, pero eran 4 vs 5 y eso era una colosal desventaja, sin embargo, la vida esta llena de sorpresas y una de ellas fue el hecho de que…..

-¡Robin!-grito una voz en el cielo.

Los titanes voltearon y vieron a sus amigos, los vengadores, bueno, solo a cuatro de ellos: Iron Man, Avispa, Thor y Hulk, los cuatro descendieron y se colocaron junto con sus amigos.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Avispa preparando sus rayos.

-Recibimos su señal de auxilio, los titanes este también, pero ellos están ocupados enfrentándose con el hermano sangre, además, nosotros estábamos más cerca-explico Iron Man.

-No importa, nos da gusto verlos, ya que necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible-dijo Robin.

-Por cierto…..-intervino Thor al notar que alguien faltaba-¿Dónde esta la quinta titán? ¿Dónde esta la noble Raven?-.

-Raven entro a buscar el rompecabezas del milenio-dijo Starfire.

-Me imagino que conocen la situación ¿no es así?-pregunto Robin.

-Perfectamente, sabemos que las fuerzas del mal ya tienen 6 artículos del milenio y solo les falta uno, tuvieron surte de haber llegado antes que ellos-dijo Iron Man.

-Si y ahora debemos prepararnos para pelear contra esos tipos-.

Los Psycho habían permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, mientras veían hablar a los héroes.

-Llego más basura indeseable para recoger-dijo Tormenta.

-No importa, de todos modos ellos no son rivales para nosotros-dijo Magma.

-Pero si nos divertirán un rato-dijo Gélido riéndose.

Golem choco sus puños-Muy bien ¿Quién peleara primero?-.

Los Psycho se colocaron en círculo e iniciaron el juego que siempre les ayudaba a escoger al afortunado que pelearía contra los héroes.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-.

-¡Que bien! ¡Gane yo!-grito Hiedra emocionada.

-Diablos, que suerte tienes-dijo Golem.

-Es muy raro que una planta haya ganado jugando con las tijeras-dijo Gélido.

**Mientras…**

Raven caminaba por un estrecho túnel, usando su magia alumbraba el lugar, mientras Pixie la seguía muy de cerca.

-Para ser un volcán, este lugar es muy oscuro-dijo Pixie.

-Es muy extraño ¿Por qué Atem escondería el rompecabezas en un volcán?-.

-Tal vez porque solo un loco se atrevería a entrar en uno-.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con unos escalones, Pixie subió el hombro de Raven y comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a un puente, el cual estaba adornado con escrituras egipcias.

-Supongo que vamos bien-dijo Pixie, Raven asintió, pero parecía que tenía algo más en la cabeza-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es muy extraño, cuando vimos a Atem, él me dijo que el rompecabezas aparecería cuando la persona que más lo necesitara llegara, pero-miro a Pixie-tú sentiste cuando se activo-.

-No del todo, realmente-reconoció Pixie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-El rompecabezas del milenio se activo, eso es cierto, pero…para obtenerlo no bastara con solo hallarlo, no podremos encontrarlo hasta que la persona que más lo necesite aparezca-.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?-.

-Supongo que cuando llegue el momento, nuestras dudas se contestaran y obtendremos el rompecabezas-.

-Solo espero que sea pronto-dijo Raven temiendo por sus amigos.

**Fuera del volcán…..**

Hiedra estaba calentando sus músculos, en su mirada estaba la emoción de pelear contra sus enemigos y de ser posible, destruirlos de una vez por todas.

-¿Una planta?-Hulk se rio-planta no fuerte, Hulk aplasta planta-.

-No te confíes-dijo Cyborg-ni siquiera yo pude ganarle, entonces mucho menos tú-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Ya sabes…..soy más fuerte que tú y si yo un pude ganarle…-.

-¡Lata parlante no fuerte! ¡Hulk fuerte!-.

-¿Quieres apostar grandulón?-.

Avispa intervino en la pelea-Oigan, peleen contra ellos, no entre ustedes-.

-Bien-dijo Hulk.

Avispa puso una mirada tierna-Oh, vamos Hulk, no te enojes-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-recuerda que todos somos amigos-.

-Si, amigos-.

Una risa burlona se escucho, una que venía de parte de Hiedra.

-¿No es eso tierno? Odio lo tierno-.

Mientras eso ocurría, Robin e Iron Man hablaban en secreto ideando un plan.

-No conviene que todos peleemos contra ellos, después de todo, esos 4 se quedaron como relevos-dijo Iron Man.

-Lo se, es por eso que solo dos deberían enfrentarla y uno de ellos debe ser Starfire-.

-¿Por qué ella en particular?-.

-Escucha, la última vez que pelearon contra Hiedra, descubrieron que es vulnerable al fuego y Starfire ataca con fuego, es por eso que necesitamos sus habilidades-.

-Bien, entonces Janet también peleara-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Sus aguijones son lo equivalente a rayos de fuego, así que eso debe ayudar a Starfire-.

-Bien, entonces eso hay que hacer ¡Titanes, agrúpense!-.

-¡Vengadores!-.

Los titanes y los vengadores se reunieron, mientras Hiedra los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Que patéticos, ya están formulando un plan mediocre-.

-¿Están de acuerdo todos?-pregunto Robin.

-¡Si!-.

-Bien, entonces, Starfire y Janet, les toca el primer round-.

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron, luego encararon a Hiedra, quien volvió a reírse.

-¿Solo pelearan ustedes dos? Que aburrido-.

-No te confíes Hiedra-le advirtió Magma-debes eliminarlos a todos rápido ¿entendiste?-

-Como quieras, pero primero jugare un poco con estas dos niñitas-.

Starfire y Avispa permanecieron en guardia, por un momento, ninguna de las tres hizo movimiento alguno, luego se miraron y asintiendo se elevaron al mismo tiempo, Hiedra las siguió con la mirada para saber su movimiento.

-¡Ahora!-grito Avista.

Ambas atacaron, Starfire con sus esferas verdes y Avispa con sus rayos parecidos a pequeños relámpagos.

-Que ataque tan pobre-Hiedra trato de detenerlo con su mano, funciono, pero su mano se prendió en fuego y tuvo que arrancársela, por suerte para ella, uno de sus poderes era regeneración-maldición-gruño mirando su nueva mano.

**Hamunaptra…**

Astronema veía la pelea junto al resto de los villanos y sus dos generales más leales.

-Esa estúpida, se confió y casi pierde la pelea-.

-Sigue siendo solo una niña pequeña-dijo Escorpina.

-Prepárense, porque si los Psycho falla, todo dependerá de ustedes dos-.

-Como diga princesa-dijo Ecliptor.

**Isla…**

Los demás Psycho también comentaban acerca del error de Hiedra.

-Esa tonta, siempre se deja llevar por sus emociones y es muy confiada-dijo Tormenta.

-Bueno, pues, apuesto tres barras de chocolate a que no durara más de un minuto-dijo Gélido.

-Aceptado-dijo Golem entusiasmado.

Hiedra, por su parte, trataba de esquivar los ataques de Starfire y Avispa, ya se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría enfrentándolas.

-Diablos, no voy a ser humillada de nuevo-gruño enojada-¡Látigo de espinas!-.

El ataque de Hiedra atrapo a Avispa de un pie y la somato contra el suelo, pero Starfire la ataco con sus rayos y la derribo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si, eso no es nada para mí-.

Hiedra volvió a levantarse, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia que sentía-Maldición, esto no puede estarme pasando-.

-Lo están logrando-dijo chico bestia entusiasmado.

-Si esto sigue así, podrán vencer a Hiedra-dijo Cyborg.

-No se confíen-dijo Robin-recuerden que se trata de uno de los Psycho-.

La furia de Hiedra aumentaba cada vez más, algo que la estaba descontrolando por completo, mientras Starfire y Avispa la atacaban con calma, ya que su plan consistía en hacerla enojar para que no se defendiera bien.

-Bueno, creo que esta por perder el control-.

-Si, pero aun así debemos derrotarla antes de que algo malo pase-.

-Entonces, hagámoslo-.

Avispa se encogió al tamaño de un insecto y comenzó a disparar justo en el rostro de Hiedra, prendiendo leves llamas, pero para Hiedra, eran mortales.

-Insecto asqueroso ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme?-.

-Fácil, después de todo, tú quieres lastimarnos-.

-No, yo quiero eliminarlas-dijo atrapándola en el aire-te tengo-.

-Cierto, pero yo tengo refuerzos-.

Hiedra solo alcanzo a ver a Starfire pateándola y derribándola, luego Avispa volvió a su tamaño normal y la golpeo hasta estrellarla en el suelo.

Mientras, los otros Psycho veían la pelea, cada uno con sus pensamientos, aunque todos coincidían con el hecho de que su compañera estaba cometiendo muchos errores.

-Oye Gélido-llamo Golem-¿Qué hay de mis chocolates?-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Gélido.

-Me refiero a la apuesta, ya paso más de un minuto-.

Gélido comprobó que era cierto y saco tres barras de chocolate-Rayos, ganaste, y todo por culpa de esa lenta de Hiedra-dijo dándoselas y Golem las recibió con gusto.

Hiedra, retrocedía esquivando los ataques de Starfire y Avispa.

-¡Si seguimos así podremos ganarle!-grito Starfire entusiasmada.

-¡Ya me harte!-grito Hiedra-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Hiedra y su rayo solar!-.

La Psycho disparo su letal ataque contra las dos heroínas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Avispa y se hicieron a un lado, el ataque casi golpea al resto de los héroes, por fortuna, Thor los salvo haciendo girar su martillo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Starfire.

-Si, pero creo que ya se como podemos ganarle-dijo Avispa y Starfire la miro esperando saber su plan-sígueme ¡Oye! ¿Acaso ese fue tu mejor intento? ¡Ahora veo porque siempre te humillan!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hiedra apretando su puño.

-¡Si! ¡No entiendo porque te escogieron para formar parte de los Psycho! ¡Eres muy débil!-grito Starfire-¡Eres un Truck!-.

-Miserables, van a pagar muy caro por sus insultos-Hiedra hizo sus poses tan extrañas-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Hiedra y su rayo solar!-.

Nuevamente, disparo su letal rayo, pero esta vez, ninguna de las heroínas se movió hasta que…

-¡Ahora!-grito Avispa y cada una se fue por un lado.

Se colocaron de cada lado de Hiedra, la Psycho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y…..

-¡Fuego!-grito Starfire.

Ambas dispararon sus rayos al mismo tiempo y debido a que Hiedra aun estaba disparando su ataque, no pudo esquivarlo y recibió ambos golpes, lo cual la prendió en fuego.

-¡Agh! ¡Es imposible!-grito mientras se convertía en cenizas, marcando su final.

-Lo logramos-dijo Starfire contenta.

-Si, el plan funciono-Avispa suspiro aliviada.

Sus amigos también estaban contentos, aunque chico bestia exageraba como siempre, ya que estaba saltando por todo el lugar.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Le ganaron!-.

Ambas chicas volvieron con sus amigos, mientras se secaban el sudor de su frente.

-Bien hecho-felicito Iron Man.

-Fue difícil, pero al fin la vencimos-dijo Starfire.

-Si, pero esto aun no acaba-dijo Robin-aun quedan cuatro más-.

Los otros Psycho estaban de piedra, no podían creer lo que había pasado, la ira y la humillación estaba reflejada en sus rostros.

-No puede ser, han acabado con nuestra compañera Hiedra-dijo Tormenta apretando sus puños.

-Es imposible-dijo Gélido.

-Eso significa…que nuestra pose de presentación ya no se vera hermosa-dijo Golem.

-¡No digas eso!-replico Magma y los 4 hicieron las poses que usaron cuando fuero liberados.

-¡Golem!-.

-¡Gélido!-.

-¡Tormenta!-.

-¡Magma!-.

-¡Armada Psycho!-gritaron entusiasmados, pero al instante, sus rostros hicieron gestos de asco.

-Lo sabía….ya no es hermosa como antes-.

Tormenta grito furiosa-¡Debemos castigar a esos insolentes ahora mismo!-.

-Pues escojamos al siguiente en pelear-dijo Magma.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-.

-Esto se pone mejor, ahora somos más, eso nos debe dar ventaja-dijo Cyborg.

-Si, pero no podemos confiarnos, solo nos queda esperar que Raven ya este cerca del rompecabezas-dijo Robin.

**En la cueva…..**

Raven cruzo por el puente y estaba frente a una puerta que tenía el símbolo egipcio.

-¿Sabes como abrirla?-pregunto Pixie.

-Por alguna razón, si-dijo Raven y usando la magia de la luz y de la oscuridad abrió esa puerta-entremos-.

Ambas entraron sin saber a ciencia cierta que iban a encontrar.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Astronema y sus secuaces veían todo lo que pasaba, aunque la gran mayoría estaban asombrados por la destrucción de la Psycho, la princesa tenía una sonrisa muy fría.

-Hiedra fue destruida, pero parece que mi querida Raven-tomo un sorbo de vino-ha llegado al lugar donde esta el rompecabezas-.

-¿Cree que los Psycho podrán quitárselo?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-No lo se, pero será muy divertido verlos intentarlo-.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Escorpina sonriendo igual que la princesa, luego se acerco a Ecliptor y le susurro-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo salimos a divertirnos esta noche?-.

-Primero lo primero-declaro Ecliptor y se alejo.

Escorpina se cruzo en brazos e hizo un puchero-Que lindo es tener un novio que te atienda-dijo con sarcasmo.

**La isla…..**

Magma, Tormenta y Golem se mantuvieron alejados, ya que al parecer, era el turno de Gélido.

-Muy bien ¿Quiénes me desafiaran?-.

Robin miro a chico bestia, quien trago saliva, pero se sintió seguro cuando supo que Thor sería su compañero.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Iron Man.

-No bajen la guardia, ya que los Psycho no juegan limpio-dijo Robin.

Gélido se rio, mientras chico bestia y Thor se preparaban para pelear contra otro de los Psycho.

Robin, por su parte, solo podía rezar para que todo saliera bien y que Raven ya hubiera recuperado el rompecabezas del milenio antes de que algo terrible pasara.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero les haya gustado, finalmente han derrotado a Hiedra, pero aun quedan otros cuatro Psycho y Raven todavía no encuentra el rompecabezas, si no se apresura, sus amigos podrían correr un gran peligro, la batalla apenas esta comenzando._

_Por cierto, nuevamente, mañana tendré la posibilidad de subir dos capítulos, así es, dos capítulos, así que estén muy atentos, porque la pelea con los Psycho se pondrá cada vez más emocionante._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_ah bueno, es que eso me diste a entender y es cierto, Astronema es malvada, pero por el hecho de que le quitaran lo que más amaba y respecto al porque mataron a su hija, fue solo por diversión, no se si has visto la película de Hostal, si el caso es que no, se trata de un grupo llamado la cacería de Elite, que esta compuestos por multimillonarios que ya no saben en que gastar su dinero y se divierten matando y torturando jóvenes extranjeros, ya que todos son de Europa, algo así fue en el caso de la hija de Astronema, gracias por lo último, yo ya he leído tus otros fics y realmente me gustaron, debería escribir otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_efectivamente, así es, Atem y su esposa tuvieron descendencia, y a lo largo de la historia, estos tuvieron la suya hasta Raven, y como Astronema es hermana de Atem, por eso son parientes lejanas, muy bien descubierto, el amo pronto se levantara de nuevo, se paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_descuida, ya te explique en mí comentario de tu fic, que no te preocupes, después de todo, no a todos les tiene que gustar lo que hago en el fic, hay de todo en este mundo y yo respeto todas las opiniones, por cierto, ya quiero saber que pasa en tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_por el momento no vas a aparecer, ya que se esta llevando a cabo la pelea final contra los Psycho, pero cuando termine volverás al fic, eso si, en Poder Ninja, tendrás una participación más larga. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_descuida, te prometo que leeré tu fic en cuanto tenga oportunidad, aunque me parece que dejaste algo abandonado el de 100 momentos, pero tus razones tendrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth y Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..mañana…..**_ser posible, destruirlos de una vez por todas.

el rompecabezas-.

n.

se colocaron junto con s

ser posible, destruirlos de una vez por todas.

el rompecabezas-.

n.

se colocaron junto con s

ser posible, destruirlos de una vez por todas.

el rompecabezas-.

n.

se colocaron junto con s

ser posible, destruirlos de una vez por todas.

el rompecabezas-.

n.

se colocaron junto con s

ser posible, destruirlos de una vez por todas.

el rompecabezas-.

n.

se colocaron junto con s

ser posible, destruirlos de una vez por todas.

el rompecabezas-.

n.

se colocaron junto con s


	27. El terrible Gelido

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la batalla final contra los Psycho y la búsqueda desesperada del rompecabezas, Raven debe darse prisa, ya que Gélido no es como Hiedra._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 El terrible Gélido.**

-Muy bien, es hora de que paguen por lo que le hicieron a Hiedra-dijo sonriendo y comenzó a hacer sus poses extrañas-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Gélido!-.

-¿Estas listo amigo verde?-.

-Más que listo-.

-Entonces ¡Por la Tierra!-grito Thor haciendo girar su martillo y lanzando un poderoso relámpago contra Gélido, quien aun hacía sus poses y por eso no pudo esquivar el ataque-¡Ahora!-.

-Chico bestia se convirtió en Tyrannosaurus y arremetió contra Gélido, quien todavía no se ponía de pie y recibió el ataque del joven bestia.

Luego Thor se elevo e hizo que varios rayos golpearan a Gélido antes de que pudiera volver a reaccionar.

Los otros Psycho miraban el ataque combinado del señor del trueno y del ejército de animales que había dentro del chico bestia.

-Esos dos están atacando con todo-dijo Golem.

-Pobrecitos, creen que con eso derrotaran a Gélido-dijo Tormenta riéndose.

Magma, por su parte, estaba sumamente pensativo-_"¿Qué estas esperando Gélido? Acaba con esos dos para poder ir por el rompecabezas del milenio"-._

**Hamunaptra….**

-Parece que los Psycho no son rivales para mi hermano-dijo Loki.

-No deberías subestimar a los Psycho-dijo Astronema-después de todo, ellos están llenos de sorpresa-.

-Y Gélido solo esta jugando con ellos-dijo Ecliptor.

-¿Jugando? Que idea tan divertida, me parece lo apropiado para una cita-siseo peligrosamente Escorpina, pero Ecliptor no le hizo caso.

Harley se acerco a su amiga, Hiedra Venenosa.

-¿Crees que hay algo entre ellos dos?-.

-No lo se, ni me importa, solo me alegro que esa falsa haya sido destruida-.

Encantadora, por su parte, miraba la pelea, aunque sus ojos iban hacia Thor, de quien siempre ha estado enamorada, aunque el hijo de Odín ni siquiera la miraba más que como una villana desalmada.

**Cueva….**

Raven y Pixie llegaron hasta un salón, donde había varias antorchar, que automáticamente iluminaron el lugar a penas entraron.

-¡Este lugar está vacío!-grito Pixie.

-No del todo-dijo Raven.

A lo que la hechicera se refería, era a un piedra egipcia, en la cual estaban grabados los dioses egipcios, debajo de ellos estaban los artículos del milenio y hasta abajo, se encontraba el faraón Atem del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo, la princesa Astronema, Raven no pudo evitar entristecerse por lo que veía.

-Dos hermanos convertidos en enemigos, todo por culpa de Drago-.

-Y de las estupideces de la humanidad-agrego Pixie-si no hubiera sido por esos asesinos, Astronema nunca se hubiera pasado al lado de Drago-.

-Cierto, pero…-.

-¡Ay!-grito Pixie.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Siento una presencia en este lugar-.

-¿Una maligna?-pregunto Raven poniéndose en guardia.

-No, de hecho, me es muy familiar-.

De la piedra, una pequeña bolita de pelos con grandes ojos azules, una manitas y patitas cortas y de color verde, con uñas blancas apareció.

-¡Kuriboh!-grito Pixie emocionada y voló a abrazar a la bolita de pelos, quien reacciono contento y se acerco a Pixie.

-¿Lo conoces?-.

-Claro, es Kuriboh, uno de los espíritus más tiernos que hay, no es muy fuerte, pero tiene muchas habilidades, es el mejor amigo que tengo en el mundo de los espíritus y creo que olvide que es el guardian de este lugar-.

-¿Esa cosa es el guardian?-pregunto Raven entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kuriboh escucho eso y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No le digas eso, es muy sensible-.

-Lo siento-dijo Raven y Kuriboh se acerco a ella restregando su rostro en su cara-esta bien, basta, en serio, basta-Pixie se rio divertida.

**Mientras….**

Thor continuaba atacando con sus rayos, chico bestia se convirtió en gorila y lanzo una roca sobre Gélido, cuando eso paso, Thor descendió y chico bestia volvió a su forma humana.

-¿Ya le ganamos?-.

De la nube de polvo, algo salto y aterrizo de pie, se trataba de Gélido, chico bestia y Thor saltaron asombrados, al igual que el resto de los héroes.

-Eso no fue correcto-dijo Gélido-me atacaron cuando aun no estaba listo-.

-No puedo creerlo, resistió los rayos del hijo de Odín-dijo Thor.

-Ya sabía que eran fuertes, pero nunca me imagine que tanto-dijo chico bestia temblando.

El resto de los héroes también estaba temblando de miedo.

-No puedo creerlo, lo atacaron con todo y no le hicieron nada-dijo Avispa.

Hulk choco sus puños frustrado-¡Hulk aplasta malvado!-.

-Tranquilo Hulk-dijo Iron Man-tenemos que permanecer quietos por el momento-.

-Pero si la situación empeora, no tendremos más remedio que entrar a pelear-dijo Robin con una gota en su mejilla.

Gélido se sacudió el polvo que traía-Ustedes dos son muy groseros, no dejaron que terminara mi pose, bueno, supongo que ahora debo castigarlos-dijo lentamente.

Thor y chico bestia se pusieron en guardia, lo siguiente que vieron fue a Gélido ir hacia ellos a gran velocidad y atrapándolos del cuello los estampo contra el suelo, luego sujeto a Thor de la capa y haciéndolo girar lo lanzo al aire, donde le disparo una estaca de hielo que golpeo su brazo.

-El hijo de Odín es una basura-un rugido llamo su atención y un Tyrannosaurus casi lo golpea, digo casi, porque Gélido soplo y el rostro del dinosaurio se congelo-mal jugado niño, el hielo extinguió a los dinosaurios-dijo pateándolo.

-¡Villano! ¡Aléjate de mi amigo!-.

-Acércate Thor, tengo algo especial para ti-.

Thor preparo su martillo para golpear a Gélido, pero este detuvo el golpe y lo golpeo en el estomago repetidamente, el hijo de Odín no podía creerlo, estaba siendo apaleado por un ser maligno que no era tan diferente a los gigantes de hielo que amenazaban su hogar muchas veces.

-Cielos, parece que tendremos que entrar a pelear-dijo Cyborg.

-Aun no, tenemos que esperar el momento apropiado-dijo Robin.

-¿De que hablas amigo Robin?-.

-Gélido esta muy concentrado, sabe que chico bestia podría atacarlo en cualquier momento, debemos esperar a que este completamente distraído y atacarlo al mismo tiempo-.

-Parece un buen plan-dijo Iron Man.

-Hulk lo aplastara-.

-Tranquilo grandulón-dijo Avispa-no olvides que esos tipos no son enemigos ordinarios, ellos pusieron a Hidra y a todos los villanos del mundo a sus pies-.

Gélido lanzo a Thor en el suelo y le puso su pie encima-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso el hijo de Odín no es tan poderoso como todos creían? Eres igual a tu hermano, un pobre niñito que busca la aprobación de su padre, no son nada-.

Algo casi golpea a Gélido, pero el Psycho lo detuvo con su mano, se trataba de chico bestia, quien se convirtió en un león para tratar de morderlo, pero ahora, Gélido lo sujetaba del cuello.

-Ustedes solo son basura-dijo estrellando a chico bestia con Thor.

Robin vio que la oportunidad se acercaba y le aviso a los demás.

-Prepárense, en cualquier momento atacaremos-.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo Starfire con miedo.

-Yo también-Robin estaba preocupado y no para menos, si Thor, el gran señor del trueno, tenía problemas al enfrentar a ese Psycho, eso significaba que ellos tampoco lo tendrían muy fácil-_"¿aun no Raven? Date prisa por favor"-._

**Cueva….**

Raven volteo algo confundida y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Pixie, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kuriboh.

-Sentí que alguien me llamaba, Robin, mis amigos están en peligro, necesito el rompecabezas-.

-Kuriboh sabe como obtenerlo-.

-¿En serio? Pregúntale como-.

-No es necesario, él te entiende-.

Kuriboh asintió y comenzó a balbucear una serie de gruñidos, mientras señalaba la piedra, luego a Raven y luego a la piedra otra vez, peor Raven simplemente no le entendía.

-Se que me quiere decir algo, estoy segura. Oye, eres lindo, lo admitió, pero no te entiendo nada-.

-Dice que para hallar el rompecabezas debes buscar donde menos te esperas, el faraón te dijo que se revelaría cuando la persona que más lo necesitara llegara, tú pudiste entrar a la cueva, significa que eres tú, aunque era algo obvio-.

-Bueno, pero ¿Dónde esta el rompecabezas?-.

-Eso si no lo se-.

Rave puso una mirada muy fría-¿Sabes? A veces me dan ganas de matarte-.

-Lo se, después de todo, soy parte de ti-.

Raven casi sonríe, pero se mantuvo seria-No hay que perder tiempo, Robin y los demás me necesitan, tengo que encontrar el rompecabezas antes de que sea tarde-.

-Pues, según Kuriboh, esta donde menos te imaginas-.

-Que gran ayuda-dijo con sarcasmo.

**Isla…**

Chico bestia y Thor chocaron contra un árbol, sus cuerpos estaban muy lastimados, mientras Gélido, aunque tenía aun un poco de polvo, estaba totalmente bien.

-Pobres tontos, no debieron meterse en mi camino-Gélido toco el suelo con sus manos y los pies de ambos héroes se congelaron.

-No puedo moverme-dijo chico bestia tratando de zafarse.

-Ahorra esfuerzos mi pequeño amigo-Thor golpeo el hielo con su martillo, pero ni siquiera lo rasgo-no-.

Gélido se rio-Pobres tontos, mi hielo es mucho más duro que el de los pobres gigantes de hielo, después de todo soy parte de la oscuridad-.

El resto de los héroes ya estaba listo para acudir al rescate.

-Bien, lo haremos así-comenzó Robin-Hulk, Cyborg, Iron Man y yo atacaremos a Gélido cuando baje la guardia, Starfire y Avispa, ustedes encárguense de rescatar al chico bestia y a Thor-.

-Como digas viejo-dijo Cyborg-¿crees poder seguirme el paso Hulk?-.

-Lata parlante no fuerte, Hulk más fuerte-.

-Eso lo veremos ahora-.

**Hamunaptra…**

Loki reía divertido, el ver como su hermano era humillado, era un espectáculo digno de verse.

-Por fin, mi débil hermano encontrara su fin ¿Qué esperas Gélido? Acabalo-.

Encantadora no sonreía, solo miraba a Thor con preocupación, el amor que sentía por él era fuerte, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Al parece, ningún villano notaba algo extraño, a excepción de Astronema y sus dos generales, ya que los tres tenía una mirada muy seria.

-Cuida tu espalda estúpido-dijo Escorpina.

**Isla…..**

Gélido sacudió sus manos-Bueno, lo siento, pero ha llegado la hora de darles el golpe final-hizo sus poses de pelea-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Gélido y su rayo de hielo!-.

De las manos de Gélido, un rayo color azul, como el cristal, surgió y se dirigió a ambos héroes.

-¡Oh no!-grito Thor, mientras chico bestia se protegía con sus manos.

El rayo ya casi les daba, Gélido ya saboreaba la victoria, cuando…

-¡Hulk aplasta!-grito el gigante verde golpeando el suelo, lo que levanto varias rocas.

Robin lanzo sus bombas, Iron Man disparo su rayo y Cyborg su cañón sónico, todos dieron en el blanco haciendo tambalear al Psycho, lo que Starfire y Avispa aprovecharon para quitar a sus amigos del lugar de fuego, destruyeron el hielo con sus rayos y los pusieron a salvo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo chico bestia.

-Gracias amigas, pudimos haber muerto con ese ataque-dijo Thor.

-Ese Psycho es muy poderoso, no puedo creer que te pusiera en una situación así-dijo Avispa.

Gélido estaba en el suelo, por un momento pareció que habían ganado, pero…..

-Tontos-dijo Magma-no crean que con eso acabaron con Gélido-.

El Psycho comenzó a moverse y despacio, se levanto y miro a los cuatro héroes que lo atacaron.

-Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, realmente me sorprendieron-dijo mientras su labio se tensaba-ahora si estoy enojado ¡Oigan, amigos! ¡Déjenme encargarme de estos gusanos! ¡Por favor! ¿Si puedo?-.

-¡Pues ni hablar! Haz lo que quieras-dijo Tormenta.

-Pero a cambio tendrás que invitarnos un helado de chocolate con una cereza y un refresco bien frio-agrego Golem.

-¡Si, de acuerdo!-.

Los otros tres Psycho veían la pelea algo apartados, ahora estaban más seguros que esa batalla la ganarían.

-Al fin y al cabo nunca nos toco pelear-dijo Tormenta.

-Cierto, pero sería una perdida de tiempo si peleáramos con oponentes tan débiles-dijo Golem, pero Magma se mantenía en silencio.

-_"Más vale que acabes con ellos rápido, tenemos que obtener el rompecabezas"-._

Gélido avanzo lentamente hacia los héroes-¿Escucharon el trato que hicimos mis amigos y yo? Ahora, vamos a divertirnos mucho-.

-Que mal por ti, somos 8 vs 1-dijo Avispa.

-Tonta, ni siquiera con esa ventaja podrán ganarme-a una velocidad impresionante, Gélido se coloco detrás de Avispa y la golpeo en la nuca dejándola fuera de combate-niña tonta-.

-¡Avispa! ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

Hulk intento golpear a Gélido, pero este esquivaba sus ataques con suma facilidad, algo que impresionaba al gigante verde.

-Puedes ser fuerte, pero eres muy lento-dijo Gélido sujetándolo de los brazos-pero, aunque tengas toda esta fuerza, no se compara con el poder de las tinieblas-dijo pateándolo y estrellándolo contra una parte del volcán, lo que hizo que varias rocas cayeran sobre Hulk sepultándolo, Gélido soplo y las congelo-con eso se quedara quito-un brazo lo golpeo.

Cyborg corría hacia él, mientras recuperaba su mano, ya que la había disparado como un cohete y junto con Starfire comenzaron a golpear a Gélido, quien no recibía daño alguno y los sujeto a ambos de sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue eso? Si siguen atacándome de esa manera tan inocente nunca podrán ganarme-.

Gélido choco la cabeza de Starfire contra la de Cyborg dejándolos noqueados, chico bestia y Thor volvieron al combate, pero nuevamente Gélido soplo y los congelo.

-Ahora, solo quedamos ustedes y yo-dijo Gélido viendo a Robin y Iron Man, quienes se pusieron en guardia.

_-"Raven, date prisa"-._

**Cueva…..**

Nuevamente, Raven volteo asustada, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando y no sabía que era.

-¿Raven?-.

-Mis amigos…están en peligro-Raven miro el suelo, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y cayendo de rodillas, comenzó a golpear el suelo furiosa-¡Maldición! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada!-.

Kuriboh se acerco a Raven, en su mirada había tristeza, pero también, la mirada de alguien que había resuelto algo.

-Dice ¿quieres ayudarlos?-tradujo Pixie.

-Más que nada, ellos son mi familia, la única que tengo, no me importa lo que pase conmigo, yo quiero ayudarlos, no podría vivir sin ellos, sin el cariño de Robin, la amistad de Starfire, los consejos de Cyborg y…Dios me libre, hasta los chistes malos de chico bestia-.

Kuriboh salto emocionado y tanto Raven como Pixie se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, Raven miro a Pixie pidiéndole que le tradujera lo que dijera Kuriboh.

-Dice que pasaste la prueba-.

-¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?-.

Algo brillo en el interior de Raven, mientras en el suelo, resplandecía el símbolo del milenio, Pixie retrocedió sin saber que pasaría, pero Kuriboh mantenía una mirada feliz.

**Afuera…..**

Iron Man choco contra un árbol, mientras Robin clavaba su bastón en el suelo para evitar ese mismo choque, en ambos líderes se notaba el cansancio, pero también la determinación, seguirían peleando hasta el final.

-Bien, así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-.

Iron Man se coloco junto con Robin-Jarbis, dame los informes de daño-.

-El daño es más del 60% señor-.

-¿60%? ¿Con un solo golpe?-.

Gélido se rio-Que tonto ¿crees que tus patéticas armas podrán contra el gran poder de las tinieblas?-.

-Como odio la magia-.

-¿Magia?-Gélido se volvió a reír-te equivocas amigo mío, esto es más que magia-comenzó a hacer sus poses raras-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Gélido y su rayo de hielo!-.

Robin esquivo el ataque, pero Iron Man trato de detenerlo con su escudo, desafortunadamente, el escudo no pudo soportar semejante poder y la armadura fue destruida quedando Tony Stark inconsciente y con algunas heridas.

-Oh no-dijo Robin entre dientes y sujeto con más fuerza su bastón.

-Solo somos tú y yo niño-dijo Gélido haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Robin se lanzo al ataque, Gélido lo esperaba con las manos sobre su cintura, el joven maravilla lanzo varios golpes, pero el Psycho los bloqueaba sin problema alguno.

-¿Qué pasa? Échale ganas-dijo sujetando el bastón y rompiéndolo-no eres más que un niño débil, no entiendo como puedes ser el líder de un grupo de niños que tienen mayores poderes que tú-.

-Los poderes no significan todo-Gélido no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro-a veces, solo se necesita espíritu combativo-.

Robin se lanzo al ataque, pero…de pronto, apareció en el suelo con el cuello roto.

Todo había pasado como en cámara lenta, Robin lanzándose al ataque, Gélido saltando, colocándose sobre él y pateándolo justo en el cuello, el joven maravilla cayó al suelo.

El resto de los Psycho habían visto todo y ahora, Tormenta se reía muy divertida.

-Ay, pobrecito, ya no puede pararse-.

-Es obvio, porque tiene el cuello roto-dijo Golem riéndose.

**Hamunaptra….**

Un gran grito de júbilo se escucho en toda la habitación.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!-grito Guasón.

Pero Astronema aun tenía una mirada fría, al igual que sus dos generales.

-Es un estúpido-.

**Isla…..**

Gélido miraba para todos lados-Que les parece, 8 héroes y ninguno fue un adversario digno, que aburrido-.

De pronto, el volcán comenzó a brillar ante la confusión de los Psycho, quienes solo pudieron ver un resplandor dorado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Tormenta.

Magma apretó los dientes, él sabía muy bien lo que sucedía-Maldición-.

Dentro de ese resplandor se encontraba Raven junto con Pixie y Kuriboh, un pequeño destello surgió del interior de la hechicera.

-¿Qué es esto?-el destello se transformo y frente a ella apareció el rompecabezas del milenio-es… ¿el rompecabezas?-.

-Así es-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear se topo con…

-¿Faraón?-.

-Lograste pasar la prueba, te felicito-.

-Pero ¿de que prueba habla?-.

Atem sonrió aun más-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?-.

-Si, que solo aquel que más lo necesite obtendría el rompecabezas-.

-Esa fue solo una introducción-dijo Atem-no solo aquel que más lo necesite lo obtendría, se necesitaba que aquel que lo necesitara, lo usara para algo que no tuviera que ver con sus propios intereses, tú lo querías para poder ayudar a tus amigos, tú corazón demostró el gran cariño que le tienes a todos ellos, especialmente a Robin, es por eso que lograste obtenerlo, porque tu corazón es puro como la luz-Raven casi llora con eso ultimo-ahora debes ir a ayudar a tus amigos, una vez que cuelgues el rompecabezas alrededor de tu cuello, el poder que tienes se incrementara revelando tu verdadero potencial y créeme, serás tan poderosa como no te imaginas, además, con el rompecabezas en tu poder podrás abrir las puertas del mundo de los espíritus y llamar a los dioses-.

-Genial-dijo Pixie.

-Es hora de despedirnos, ya que tus amigos corren un gran peligro y debes apresurarte para ir a ayudarlos-Raven asintió y Atem desapareció junto con el destello dorado.

Raven aun estaba de rodillas, sus manos sostenía el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual estaba colgado en su cuello por una cadena, los ojos de Raven brillaban de color dorado y cuando el brillo desapareció, miro a Pixie y Kuriboh.

-Vamos a salvar a mis amigos-.

Raven debía darse prisa, era hora de enfrentarse a los Psycho y salvar a sus amigos de las manos del malvado Gélido.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 27, espero les haya gustado, Raven ha obtenido el rompecabezas del milenio, pero ahora deberá apresurarse, ya que sus amigos están en grave peligro ¿Qué tan poderosa se habrá vuelto ahora? ¿Podrá llegar a tiempo? ¿Lograra salvar a sus amigos y derrotar al terrible Gélido? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._

**Moon-9215: **_si, eso me imagine, pero creo que ese el problema cuando haces muchos fics al mismo tiempo, yo por eso siempre termino uno antes de empezar el otro, aunque ya tenga la idea y los capítulos (pero no todos) de la próxima historia, soy complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no serás exactamente un rival de Ulrich, más bien un rival del maestro ninja de ellos y efectivamente, será como Dino Poder, un mundo totalmente diferente y una historia diferente a la original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, te lo debía, aunque fuera cortito, en fin, por el momento no puede haber momentos románticos debido a la lucha contra los Psycho, pero Raven ya tiene el rompecabezas y esta lista para enfrentarse a Gélido, tratare de incluir más vengadores aunque sea más adelante, por cierto, ya quiero saber que sigue en tu fic y si Gus le conto lo que descubrió a Keith. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_ah bueno, aunque, personalmente a mi tampoco me gusta Superman, prefiero a Batman y por mucho, los fics que he leído tuyos son "Semana de alergias" y "La primera batalla", el primero estuvo divertido y el segundo me gusto la historia, aunque me hubiera gustado verlos pelear contra Hitler jajajaja, bueno, Hiedra fue destruida, pero aun quedan otros 4 Psycho y Gélido los tiene contra las cuerdas, pero Raven ya obtuvo el rompecabezas y va en camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_efectivamente, Astronema no sabe que Raven es su descendiente, solo la ve como una chica que se parece mucho a su hija y por eso esta tan obsesionada en tenerla a su lado, aunque es un poco comprensible, falta poco para la resurrección del amo y entonces se desatara la verdadera guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth y Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos para Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..esta noche…..**_


	28. El verdadero poder

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, lo prometido es deuda y yo prometí dos capítulos para el día de hoy, Raven obtuvo el rompecabezas y ahora se dirige a salvar a sus amigos de las manos de Gélido._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 El verdadero poder. **

Gélido reía triunfal, había derrotado a todos los héroes de una manera muy simple.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil, realmente esperaba algo mejor de todos ellos, pero solo eran basura-.

Tormenta y Golem reían burlonamente, pero Magma se mantenía muy serio, al parecer, él era el único que sabía lo que estaba por venir.

-Pobrecitos gusanos, tuvieron una vida muy corta-dijo Tormenta.

-¿Qué esperas Gélido? ¡Elimínalos! ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?-grito Golem.

-De ninguna manera, yo seré quien los destruya-Gélido comenzó a acercarse a Robin, quien estaba en el suelo con el cuello roto-primero, acabare con el novio de esa hechicera jeje-.

Desde el volcán, Raven veía sus manos, no había cambiado físicamente, pero podía sentir un gran poder, todo eso gracias a que ahora tenía el rompecabezas del milenio, de pronto, alzo la mirada.

-Robin, siento que esta en peligro, tenemos que irnos ya-.

Pixie y Kuriboh asintieron, Raven uso su energía oscura y se teletransportaron.

Gélido ya había alzado su mano listo para darle el golpe final a Robin-Me muero de ganar por ver la cara que pondrá Raven cuando vea a su amado muerto-.

Los otros Psycho se rieron y Gélido lanzo el golpe final, pero Robin desapareció ante el asombro de los Psycho.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto Gélido volteando para todos lados.

Tormenta y Golem hicieron lo mismo, volteaban para todos lados buscando alguna señal del joven héroe, solo Magma no volteaba buscando.

-Magma ¿sabes donde….?-Tormenta se callo al ver que Magma tenía la mirada fija en un punto hacia la derecha, los tres Psycho voltearon a esa dirección y los encontraron.

Robin estaba en los brazos de Raven, quien lo tenía recostado sobre sus rodillas.

-Es Raven, y tiene el rompecabezas-dijo Tormenta.

**Hamunaptra…**

-Raven logro obtener el rompecabezas-dijo Ecliptor.

Astronema endureció la mirada-Ese estúpido, por ponerse a jugar le dio toda la ventaja a Raven-.

-Creí que quería a Raven-dijo Escorpina.

-La quiero, pero no significa que me agrade que haya obtenido el rompecabezas, los Psycho están en graves problemas-.

**Isla….**

Raven acaricio el rostro de Robin y Pixie se le acerco.

-Tiene el cuello roto, pero ¿puedes curarlo?-.

-No tengo la menor duda-dijo Raven y puso su mano en el cuello de Robin, el cual brillo y todas sus heridas sanaron, incluso los huesos rotos se recuperaron, Robin abrió los ojos y se topo con el rostro de su novia.

-¿Raven?-la hechicera sonrió aliviada, Robin se incorporo y vio el rompecabezas-lo lograste-.

-Y parece que llegue a tiempo-.

-Si, pero primero, debemos curar a los otros-.

-¡Ni crean que los dejare!-grito Gélido lanzándose sobre ellos, pero nuevamente desaparecieron-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?-.

Como la última vez, Magma fue el único que la vio aparecer, esta vez al lado de cada uno de sus amigos, a quienes curo y descongelo uno por uno.

-¡Amiga Raven! ¡Lo hiciste!-grito Starfire abrazándola.

-Starfire….no puedo…..respirar….-la pelirroja aflojo su abrazo y sonrió nerviosa.

Thor se acerco a Raven-Lo conseguiste noble guerrera, ahora tienes el artículo más poderoso de todo-.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-pregunto chico bestia.

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso-dijo Cyborg mirando a los Psycho.

-Es cierto, primero tenemos que encargarnos de ellos-dijo Avispa.

Hulk choco sus puños furioso-¡Hicieron paleta a Hulk! ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

-No-dijo Raven alzando su mano-yo me encargare de ellos, sola-.

-¿Qué? Pero, Raven…-Raven ignoro a Cyborg y se acerco a Robin.

-Yo puedo con ellos, confía en mí-.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, siempre he confiado en ti, se de lo que eres capaz y si tienes confianza en que podrás ganarles, entonces te dejare pelear sola-Robin acaricio la mejilla de su novia-solo ten cuidado, ellos son más poderosos que tu padre-.

-No te preocupes, hace mucho que supere el poder de mi padre. Pixie-la pequeña hada se acerco a Raven-no intentes ayudarme-.

-Como digas-.

Raven comenzó a caminar hacia Gélido muy lentamente, el Psycho solo sonreía de manera burlona, mientras los héroes.

-Robin ¿estas seguro de que esta bien dejarla pelear sola?-pregunto Tony.

-Ella esta muy tranquila, no esta alardeando ¿cierto Pixie?-.

Pixie negó con la cabeza-Ahora que tiene el rompecabezas en su poder, su energía ha aumentado como no tienen idea, creo que ahora es más poderosa que un Asgardiano-.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Thor.

-Como dios deberías saber, que nada es imposible-dijo Pixie muy despacio.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Loki se echo a reír al escuchar las palabras de Pixie-¿Más poderosa que un Asgardiano? Por favor, eso es ridículo, significaría que es más poderosa que yo-.

-Cállate y observa-le advirtió Astronema.

Lo que no sabían, era que no solo ellos estaban viendo la batalla de la isla.

**Atalaya…**

La liga de la justicia se había reunido con algunos miembros de los vengadores y de la patrulla, los titanes este también estaban ahí, al igual que Kole y Gnark, que ya estaban recuperados.

-Raven ¿en que estas pensando?-pregunto Zantanna.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla Batman-dijo Diana.

Pero Batman negó con la cabeza-Dejen que pelee sola-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mírala, pero muy bien, su mirada esta muy tranquila, eso quiere decir que sabe que va a ganar-.

-Pero eso no significa que lo logre-dijo Abeja-por Dios, si ese sujeto derroto a los otros muy fácilmente-.

-Tenemos que ver como va todo-dijo Batman.

-Pero…-Zantanna iba a protestar, pero Diana intervino.

-Creo que tiene razón, además, si Robin cree en ella, entonces nosotros también debemos hacerlo, ya una vez no lo hicimos-.

Zantanna agacho la cabeza recordando ese momento.

**Isla…**

Raven se detuvo a cierta distancia de Gélido, el Psycho solo reía divertido.

-¿Tú pelearas conmigo sola? Que risa, aunque tengas ese poder no podrás ganarme ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan orgullosa y te conviertes en la hija de la princesa?-Raven siguió en silencio-bien, si así lo quieres, te haré sufrir un poco ¡Armada Psycho! ¡Gélido al ataque!-.

El Psycho se lanzo sobre Raven, quien permanecía quieta y cuando Gélido lanzo su golpe, nuevamente desapareció.

-Lo hizo de nuevo-dijo Tormenta.

-Si, pero ¿A dónde se fue esta vez?-pregunto Golem.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Miren detrás de ustedes!-grito Magma.

Tormenta y Golem voltearon topándose con Raven, quien los miraba fríamente.

-Veo que usaste tus hechizos de teletransportación niña-dijo Tormenta.

Magma apretaba los dientes, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados, él sabía que Raven no había utilizado ningún hechizo.

_-"Tontos, eso no fue un hechizo, la velocidad de esa hechicera ha aumentado, ahora es más rápida que nunca, puede ser el humano más rápido del universo"-._

Raven miro fríamente a los dos Psycho, quienes estaban en guardia-No tengo tiempo que perder, después de acabar con su amigo y de hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a mis amigos, seguiré con ustedes dos-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Tormenta.

-¿Qué acabaras con nosotros? Pero que niña tan bromista-.

_-"Ella no esta bromeando, su poder ha sobrepasado por mucho el de ellos, eso significa que pronto tendré que intervenir"-._

-Sin embargo, ya que no soy como ustedes, les daré una oportunidad, váyanse ahora mismo y les prometo que no los lastimaré-.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijiste que no nos lastimarías?-Tormenta comenzó a reírse-¡Que broma tan divertida!-.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-.

Tormenta y Golem se lanzaron sobre Raven, la chica se mantuvo seria y quieta en todo momento, fue entonces que ambos Psycho lanzaron un golpe, pero como sucedió con Gélido, Raven desapareció.

-Lo hizo de nuevo-dijo Golem.

-¡Allá esta!-grito Tormenta.

Raven había vuelto a aparecer frente a Gélido, el Psycho solo sonrió deseoso por pelear con la hechicera.

Por su parte, los amigos de Raven estaban muy impresionados, ninguno, ni siquiera Thor, sabía que era lo que Raven estaba haciendo.

-Pixie ¿tú sabes lo que sucede?-pregunto Robin.

-Claro que lo se, Raven solo se esta moviendo-.

-¿Qué? Pero ninguno la ha visto-dijo chico bestia.

-Eso se debe a que su velocidad ha aumentado como no tienen idea, ahora que tiene el rompecabezas del milenio, su poder, velocidad, hechizos, energía, espíritu, mente, corazón y alma, todo se ha fortalecido, se ha convertido en la nueva guardiana de la luz-.

-Pero ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?-pregunto Avispa.

-Que ahora Raven es la salvadora del universo, ella es la única que podrá abrir las puertas al mundo de los espíritus y llamar a los dioses egipcios-.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí esa parte-dijo chico bestia-pero ¿Qué tan rápida se ha vuelto para que ninguno la pudiera ver cuando se mueve?-.

Pixie se quedo pensando, ya que debía explicarlo de una forma que hasta chico bestia y Hulk entendieran, finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

-Es como si fuera una combinación de Superman, Flash y Kid Flash-.

-Vaya-dijo Starfire admirada.

Raven aun miraba fríamente a Gélido, por unos segundos, ninguno hizo algún movimiento, Gélido esperaba que Raven atacara primero, pero no sucedía.

-Muy bien, quise ser un caballero y permitirte atacar primero, pero ya que no lo harás, creo que lo haré-.

De pronto, la voz de Astronema se escucho en su cabeza-_"Te lo advierto, lastimas a mi hija y te convertiré en cubos de hielo para mi bebida"-._

_-"Descuide alteza, no la lastimare…demasiado, solo la noqueare y se la llevare junto con el rompecabezas"-._

_-"Mientras la traigas con vida salvaras tu helado pellejo"-._

_-"Gracias, mi lady"-._

**Hamunaptra…..**

-¿Por qué le dijo eso?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-Es un incentivo-.

-Pero, usted sabe que Gélido ama las peleas y que con lo que le acaba de decir, atacara a Raven con todo-dijo Escorpina.

-Lo se, pero los tres sabemos como terminara esta batalla, solo quiero saber que tan poderosa se ha vuelto mi hija ahora que tiene el rompecabezas-.

-¿Poderosa? ¿Usted también cree que se ha vuelto más poderosa que un Asgardiano?-cuestiono Loki.

-Cuida tu lengua-le advirtió Ecliptor apuntándole con su espada.

_-"Me encanta cuando hace eso"-_pensó Escorpina con una sonrisa coqueta.

**Isla…**

Gélido se lanzo sobre Raven lanzándole varias lanzas de hielo, la hechicera solo se mantenía quieta, mientras las lanzas ni siquiera la tocaban, algo que confundía al Psycho, pero luego sonreía creyendo que había resuelto lo que pasaba.

-Ya veo, estas usando un campo de fuerza-.

Los únicos que sabían lo contrario, eran Pixie y Magma, ellos dos sabía perfectamente lo que Raven hizo.

-Ella no uso un campo de fuerzas-dijo Magma.

-Esta usando su mente para detener los ataques de Gélido-termino Pixie-me siento tan orgullosa-.

-Muy bien niña, ya que conoces buenos trucos y te gusta desaparecerte tendré que ir a jugar con tus amigos-.

-No te atrevas-dijo Raven con calma.

-Solo mírame-.

Gélido se elevo y se lanzo contra los amigos de Raven, quienes se pusieron en guardia, pero una garra oscura lo atrapo y lo coloco de nuevo frente a Raven.

-Si los quieres, tendrás que vencerme a mí primero-.

-¿Y piensas que no lo hare? ¿Crees que solo porque tienes la protección de la princesa Astronema no te voy a atacar?-.

-No necesito de su protección, porque yo se que voy a ganarte-.

Gélido volvió a reírse-Pero que niña tan bromista eres, no puedes vencerme, soy un Psycho-.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué Hiedra fue vencida cuando ella también era una Psycho?-pregunto Raven sonriendo por primera vez.

-Eso fue solo suerte, esa tonta se confió, pero yo no soy así-.

_-"No, pero estas cometiendo el mismo error, además estas subestimando a tu oponente"-_pensó Magma.

-Bueno, ya basta de charlas-Gélido hizo sus poses-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Gélido y su rayo de hielo!-.

Raven espero el ataque sin moverse, el impacto era inminente y finalmente, el rayo la golpeo ante la mirada angustiada de sus amigos.

-¡Raven!-grito Starfire.

Gélido se reía feliz, su ataque dio en el blanco y parecía que había ganado, pero cuando se preparaba para pelear de nuevo contra el resto de los héroes se llevo una gran sorpresa, Raven estaba viva y a su alrededor, había un escudo de fuego, el cual había invocado.

-El fuego derrite el hielo-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Gélido comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación y el peligro en el que estaba.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Tormenta-detuvo el ataque de Gélido invocando solo un escudo-.

-Ese humano con armadura hizo lo mismo, pero no siquiera pudo resistirlo 2 segundos-agrego Golem.

Magma apretó los dientes aun más, su mirada estaba comenzando a llenarse de furia y frustración.

-No tiene sentido, es cierto que el rompecabezas del milenio entrega un gran poder a quien lo porte, pero ella es mucho más poderosa de lo que era Atem, no lo entiendo ¿acaso tendrá que ver con el hecho de que es parte demonio? De ser así, incluso yo podría verme en graves problemas-.

**Atalaya…**

Los héroes del mundo, al menos, los que estaban ahí, veían asombrados como Raven se enfrentaba al Psycho y lo ponía en grandes dificultades.

-Puede ganar-dijo Diana-puede ganarles-.

-No puedo creerlo, Raven siempre ha sido una chica muy fuerte, sus poderes mágicos era impresionantes, pero ahora…..-Zantanna ya no sabía ni que decir.

-Es probable que ella pueda ganarles a esos malvados-dijo Superman.

-No hay que apresurarnos, ya que aun son 4 y ella solo es una, y con eso me refiero a que es la única que puede pelear contra esos monstruos tan poderosos-dijo Batman.

**Isla…**

-Rayos-Gélido apretó su puño-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-.

Totalmente histérico, comenzó a lanzarle varias estacas de hielo y su poderoso rayo, Raven solo invocaba el escudo de fuego y con eso se protegía, Gélido comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía creer que una hechicera, hija de un patético demonio como Trigon, pudiera bloquear todos sus ataques.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, pero si piensas que me vencerás solo bloqueando mis ataques, entonces estas muy equivocada, es hora de lanzarte mi poder supremo-.

Robin y los demás palidecieron al escuchar eso, pero Raven se mantuvo tranquila.

-¿Poder supremo?-chico bestia estaba temblando.

-¿Ese sujeto tiene un ataque más poderoso que el rayo de hielo?-cuestiono Cyborg.

-No, eso no puede ser cierto, su rayo de hielo es muy poderoso y si tiene otro ataque…ni siquiera Raven podrá detenerlo-dijo Starfire temblando.

Hulk choco sus puños-¡Hulk no puede esperar más! ¡Hulk aplastara a monstruo de hielo!-.

El gigante verde ya iba a lanzarse a la batalla, cuando Pixie lo detuvo y junto a ella, la tierna bola de pelos; Kuriboh.

-Alto ahí grandulón-.

-Enana halada, hacerte a un lado-.

-¿Enana? Soy un hada-replico Pixie molesta.

-Hulk, eso no estuvo bien, discúlpate con ella-regaño Avispa, Hulk la miro-hazlo-.

-Así esta mejor ¿Qué sucede Pixie?-.

-Solo deben observar, estoy segura de que se llevaran una gran sorpresa-.

-Eso creo, porque Gélido ya va a atacar-dijo chico bestia.

Gélido coloco sus puños en el suelo, luego comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, mientras sonreía triunfalmente, se podía ver que ese ataque era poderoso y los héroes estaban alarmados, pero Raven aun estaba muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila, algo que preocupaba a sus amigos.

-¡El increíble….ultra, mega, hermoso….ataque…de…Gélido!-el Psycho alzo su puño y ya iba a lanzar su ataque final, cuando se detuvo de golpe, su rostro cambio, de uno sonriente, a uno que de dolor intenso.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Thor al ver que había detenido a Gélido en el último momento.

Los héroes no eran los únicos que quedaron paralizados, incluso los Psycho quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Pues, en el ultimo momento, cuando Gélido iba a lanzar su ataque supremo, con una velocidad impresionante, Raven lo golpeo justo en el estomago, parecía haber sido un golpe normal, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

-Eso fue de parte de mis amigos-dijo separándose y Gélido cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Los amigos de Gélido estaban paralizados por la impresión, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-No….puede ser….acabo con él de un solo golpe-dijo Tormenta temblando y con una gota corriéndole por su mejilla.

-Pero….su ataque no tuvo nada de especial-dijo Golem en la misma situación.

Nuevamente, los únicos de los presentes que sabían lo que había pasado realmente, eran Pixie y Magma.

_-"Ese no fue un golpe normal, bien hecho Raven"-._

_-"A mi no me puedes engañar niña"-._

Tanto Pixie como Magma visualizaron paso a paso el ataque de Raven contra Gélido:

1.- El Psycho se coloco en posición.

2.- Reunió la energía.

3.- Alzo su puño.

4.- Se preparo para lanzar su ataque supremo.

5.- Con su nueva velocidad, Raven se coloca frente a él.

6.- La chica alza su codo.

7.- Raven golpea a Gélido en el estomago derrotándolo.

Magma apretó los puños-Rayos, sabía que esto sucedería, si esto sigue así entonces me veré forzado a enfrentarla personalmente, no permitiré que una niña humille a los Psycho-.

Raven ha vencido a Gélido, pero aun quedan Magma, Tormenta y Golem, tienen nuevos poderes y esta lista para usarlos contra los últimos tres Psycho, la derrota no es una opción para ninguno de los bandos.

Que el tercer round comience.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, espero les haya gustado, los nuevos poderes de Raven le ayudaron a vencer al terrible Gélido, pero aun quedan otros tres Psycho y no están dispuestos a perder ante la hija de alguien tan mediocre como lo era Trigon, para ellos, el tercer round esta a punto de empezar._

_Otra cosa, debido a que este fin de semana tengo una fiesta, no se si podre subir el capítulo 29 el domingo o el lunes, les aviso porque sino lo puedo subir el domingo, lo subiré hasta el lunes, pero les prometo que continuare el fic hasta el final, como lo hecho con todos los que he escrito, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias._

**Zeus: **_bueno, ahora solo quedan tres Psycho, pero eso no significa que Raven ya tiene la victoria asegurada, después de todo, los Psycho son enemigos formidables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, me halaga que leyeras los tres al mismo tiempo, en fin, pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Los 7 artículos son muy importantes, pero se necesita del rompecabezas para que se pueda abrir el portal al mundo donde esta encerrado Drago, ya que el rompecabezas es la llave a muchos poderes._

_Ese lo liberará cuando los Psycho hayan sido vencidos._

_Efectivamente, primero acabaran con los Psycho._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_durante la guerra final, Atem fue testigo de muchas cosas terribles y por eso se volvió muy sentimental, como tu dices, pasando a tu pregunta, efectivamente, Arella viene siendo descendiente de Atem, pues Trigon sirvió a los ejércitos de Drago hace 5000 años, no se si recuerdas el Flashback de Hiedra al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_Raven se mantuvo tranquila, pero realmente estaba muy enojada y lo demostró humillando a Gélido, y ahora el Psycho fue vencido, pero aun quedan otros tres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_descuida, toma tu tiempo, yo puedo esperar pacientemente, tu solo concéntrate en terminar bien tus estudios, eso si, solo te pido continuarlo en cuanto puedas, porque hay muchos autores que dejan abandonados sus fics, buena suerte en la universidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lilith069: **_gracias y no te preocupes, entiendo las dificultades de poder dejar algún comentario, lo importante es que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi fic y de ser posible comentarlo, muchas gracias por esas palabras, realmente me halagaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth y Lilith069, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo o el lunes….**_


	29. Dos enemigos vencidos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Raven ha derrotado a Gélido, pero aun quedan tres Psycho y esta vez, la hechicera será atacada por dos de ellos, deberá dar todo su esfuerzo para derrotarlos o quizás no._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 Dos enemigos vencidos.**

**Hamunaptra…**

La mayoría de los villanos estaba sorprendido, con excepción de Astronema, Ecliptor y Escorpina, quienes tenían una mirada de que sabían que eso pasaría.

-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera mi hermano pudo con ellos y esa hechicera, una simple mortal….-Loki no pudo seguir hablando.

-Ella no es un simple mortal-dijo Astronema con frialdad-ahora esta más allá de cualquier limite que un humano podría llegar, se ha convertido en la guardiana de la luz, una guerrera que supera incluso los poderes de Atem-.

**Atalaya…..**

Loki no era el único sorprendido, también la maga Zantanna se quedo petrificada con lo que acababa de pasar en esa isla.

-No puedo creerlo, lo derroto con solo darle un golpe en el estomago-.

-Sabía que lo lograría-dijo Batman.

-Aun así, debes admitir que el hecho de lo hiciera con un solo golpe, es algo extraordinario-dijo Diana-podría ser más poderosa que tú ahora, Superman-.

-Eso parece-.

**Isla…**

Los amigos de Raven, estaban igual o más impactados, ya que ellos habían peleado con Gélido y no habían logrado hacerle el menor rasguño.

-No puedo creerlo, nosotros no pudimos contra esa paleta helada y Raven solo le dio un golpe para vencerlo-dijo chico bestia.

-Ese golpe no fue ordinario-intervino Thor-no se que fue lo que paso exactamente, pero algo me dice que el golpe de Raven fue más impactante de lo que pareció ¿tengo razón, Pixie?-.

-Totalmente-.

-Cielos, tal vez sea más fuerte que Hulk-dijo Avispa.

-Niña azul no fuerte, Hulk fuerte-.

-Ya deja eso, que esta pelea aun no termina-dijo Robin viendo a los otros tres Psycho.

Raven permanecía en silencio, a sus pies estaban los restos de Gélido, los cuales se derritieron y se convirtieron en agua, luego alzo su mirada y encaro a los demás Psycho.

-Les daré una última oportunidad, no crean que disfrute esto, váyanse ahora o me veré forzada a eliminarlos-.

Magma entrecerró los ojos, mientras Tormenta y Golem solo se rieron sin preocupación o al menos, eso era lo que trataban de aparentar, ya que por sus rostros corrían gotas de sudor.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Que niña tan presumida-dijo Tormenta.

-Si, no quiere admitir que venció a Gélido por pura suerte, lo ataco cuando no tenía defensa-dijo Golem.

Magma sabía que eso no era cierto y estaba consiente de que en el fondo, sus dos compañeros lo sabían, pero los Psycho eran los guerreros más temidos del imperio de Drago y nunca aceptarían que tienen miedo.

-Bueno, ya que Raven resulto ser más fuerte de lo que pensamos ¿Qué te parece si la atacamos juntos?-pregunto Tormenta.

-Hagámoslo, borrémosle esa sonrisa de su cara-.

Tormenta y Golem comenzaron a hacer sus poses extrañas, mientras Magma observaba con los brazos cruzados, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¡La maestra de los rayos y relámpagos: Tormenta!-.

-¡El muro invencible: Golem!-.

Ambos Psycho se lanzaron sobre Raven a gran velocidad, volaban alrededor de ella sin decidirse a atacar, mientras la hechicera permanecía quieta, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no hace nada para defenderse?-cuestiono Tormenta.

-Pobrecita, esta temblando de miedo, ya sabía que solo había tenido suerte-.

Como siempre, los únicos que sabían lo que Raven hacía eran Pixie y Magma, Robin y Thor solo podían darse una leve idea, pero hasta lo que han visto, es muy acertada.

-Ella no tiene miedo, solo esta analizando hasta donde pueden llegar las habilidades de Tormenta y Golem, tal como lo hacía Atem cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos-dijo Magma, en sus ojos apareció el reflejo de Raven.

Los dos Psycho continuaban volando alrededor de Raven, ninguno se decidía a hacer algún tipo de ataque.

-¡Oye! ¡Tormenta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no la atacas de una vez?-grito Golem.

-¿Eh?-en la mirada de la Psycho apareció el miedo, mientras observaba a Raven, quien continuaba totalmente tranquila, pero la Psycho no iba a demostrar temor-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¡Tu especialidad es ataque cuerpo a cuerpo!-.

-¿Qué?-en la mirada de Golem también apareció el miedo, los dos Psycho no eran estúpidos, ambos sabían que si Raven había derrotado fácilmente a Gélido, significaba que era más poderosa de lo que pensaban, pero eran muy orgullosos.

-¡Diablos!-Tormenta apretó su puño derecho-¡Se esta burlando de nosotros!-.

Tormenta descendió y Golem la siguió, la maestra de los rayos se coloco frente a Raven y el muro detrás de ella.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso has olvidado quienes somos? ¡Nosotros somos la…!-Tormenta se vio interrumpida por un puñetazo que le dio Raven en medio de los ojos y la Psycho cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y sujetándose su rostro-¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme?-grito levantándose.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-.

Tormenta y Golem comenzaron a lanzar golpes y patadas, pero Raven los esquivaba a gran velocidad y era muy difícil poder seguirle el paso, fue cuando la hechicera decidió actuar y de sus manos invoco dos esferas de energía, una de luz y otra de oscuridad, y las lanzo contra cada Psycho.

Tormenta se estrello contra un árbol, mientras Golem caía al suelo pesadamente.

-No sabía que mi amiga fuera tan poderosa-dijo Starfire.

-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que Raven puede hacer-dijo Pixie contenta.

-Que bien, eso significa que ahora no tendremos que pelear contra esos monstruos-dijo chico bestia aliviado.

-No estés tan seguro, amigo verde-dijo Thor, ya que estaba observando a Magma, quien permanecía quieto.

-Ese sujeto no me da buena espina-dijo Tony.

-Ya somos dos-agrego Robin.

Tormenta y Golem se levantaron, volvieron a elevarse sobre Raven, quien seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-De acuerdo, tal vez esa chica sea más poderosa de lo que creí-.

-¿Tal vez?-pregunto Golem con suspicacia-nos derribo a ambos-.

-Fue solo suerte, ataquémosla al mismo tiempo-.

-¡Lanza relámpago!-.

-¡Lluvia de rocas!-.

Los ataques de ambos Psycho se dirigieron hacia Raven, quien solo alzo una mano y creo un escudo que bloqueo todos esos ataques para asombro de sus adversarios.

-Maldición-dijo Tormenta apretando un puño-¡Golem! ¡Usa tu ataque mortal! En cuanto lo esquive, yo la atacare, no podrá esquivarme porque soy la más rápida de todos, soy mucho más veloz que un rayo-.

-¡Como digas!-Golem comenzó a hacer sus poses raras-¡Armada Psycho! ¡Golem y su rayo destructor!-.

Golem disparo su poderoso ataque, el cual iba hacia Raven, quien no se movió de su lugar, se mantenía quieta y calmada.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo esquiva?-.

El rayo ya casi golpeaba a Raven, cuando abrió sus ojos y conjurando una energía oscura en su mano derecha repelió el ataque dirigiéndolo hacia Tormenta.

-¿Qué? ¡Tormenta cuidado!-.

Tormenta solo podía ver como el rayo se acercaba a ella, por fortuna, su velocidad le ayudo a ponerse a salvo.

-No puedo creerlo, no solo lo resistió, sino también pudo desviarlo hacia mí-Tormenta volteo con rabia, pero Raven ya no estaba-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-.

-¡Tormenta! ¡Detrás de ti!-grito Magma.

Tormenta abrió muchos los ojos y lentamente volteo topándose con Raven, quien la miraba con frialdad.

-¿Qué? Pero…. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-.

-Se llama volar-respondió Raven con tono obvio.

-Pero…es imposible….yo soy la más rápida de todos los guerreros-.

-¿No serás la segunda?-.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita insolente!-.

Tormenta se lanzo a atacar a Raven, quien esquivaba sus ataques con gran facilidad, Magma veía lo que pasaba, mientras un pensamiento cursaba su mente, un grito llamo su atención y vio que Golem iba a ayudar a Tormenta.

Ambos Psycho atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero para Raven eso no era nada, ella podía ver sus ataques, antes de que los pudieran lanzar.

-¡Si solo esquivas nuestros ataques, nunca nos ganaras!-grito Golem.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-.

A una velocidad impresionante, Raven dio un giro y pateo a los dos Psycho haciéndolos retroceder.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, nosotros somos los Psycho, somos invencibles-dijo Tormenta.

_-_Lo eran, porque esta vez se enfrentan a alguien que es más poderosa que ustedes-.

-Niña insolente-rugió Tormenta apretando su puño-no tientes tu suerte, crees que solo porque la princesa te quiere a su lado, no te atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos-.

-Estoy confundida, pensé que eso hacían-dijo con sarcasmo.

Tormenta apretó su puño aun más, pero también temblaba de miedo, al igual que Golem, quien harto de escuchar a Raven, se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Los amigos de Raven veían la batalla esperanzados, Raven iba a ganar, podían sentirlo, pero el hecho de que Magma estuviera tranquilo, no podía significar nada bueno.

-Bien lo admito-dijo Avispa-ahora si creo que estoy celosa, Raven esta peleando sola contra esos monstruos y les esta ganando-.

-¡Bah! ¡Niña azul no fuerte! ¡Hulk fuerte!-.

-Creo que ahora Raven es más poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros, me atrevería a decir que es incluso más poderosa que mi padre-dijo Thor.

-Su magia debe ser increíble-dijo Tony.

-No es magia-intervino Pixie, quien estaba en el hombro de Robin-se trata del poder del milenio, la energía que nace de la misma luz-.

**Hamunaptra…**

Los enemigos de los titanes estaban asombrados, siempre habían creído que Raven era una chica de un gran talento, pero nunca se imaginaron que tanto.

-Creo que ella debió ser mi aprendiz-dijo Slade.

-No, de hecho debió convertirse en mi mejor alumna-dijo Sangre.

-Lo que no entiendo-intervino Rouge-es porque nunca uso ese poder, si es tan poderosa ¿Por qué no lo uso contra nosotros?-.

-No hagas preguntas tontas, Rouge-dijo Escorpina con frialdad.

-¿Qué?-.

-En ese entonces, Raven aun no había entrenado con los dioses egipcios, ni tampoco tenía el rompecabezas del milenio, de haberlo tenido ¿creen que hubieran podido contra ella? En estos momentos, la única que puede enfrentarla es la princesa-.

Astronema entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a reírse-No se porque, pero me siento muy orgullosa de Raven, estoy segura de que va a ser una buena hija-.

-No lo dudo-dijo Ecliptor con honestidad.

**Atalaya…**

Ya no solo los miembros más destacados de cada grupo de héroes veían la pelea, esta vez, todos los héroes del mundo la veían, desde los miembros honorarios de la liga, los titanes y vengadores, hasta algunos mutantes de la academia del profesor X.

-Raven les ganara-dijo Diana.

Aquaman, con su siempre espíritu aventurero, tomo la palabra-¿Ganarles? Desde luego que lo hará, esa chica es ahora más poderosa y grandiosa que el rey de los mares-.

-Aun así….-Batman observaba a Magma, algo le decía que ese Psycho era quizás el más peligroso de todos y sospechaba que cuando Raven lo enfrentara, tendría que usar todo su nuevo poder.

**Isla…..**

Tormenta y Golem continuaban atacando a Raven, pero la hechicera los eludía muy fácilmente.

-¡Maldición!-grito Tormenta alejándose y disparando un rayo.

Raven lo bloqueo con un escudo y cuando Golem iba a golpearla, se movió con su nueva velocidad y se coloco detrás de él pateándolo.

-¿Aun quieren seguir?-.

Tormenta y Golem tenían los puños apretados.

-¡Niña malcriada! ¡Te crees la muy fuerte!-grito Golem lanzándose al ataque.

-¡No vamos a ser humillados por la hija de alguien tan mediocre como Trigon y Arella!-

Magma continuaba observando la batalla-Ella no se cree fuerte, sabe que ganara porque esta tranquila y Tormenta acaba de cometer un gran error-.

Raven espero a ambos Psycho y esquivo a Golem, pero pateo a Tormenta, cuando la Psycho se intentaba recuperar, Raven apareció frente a ella.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras de Trigon, no me importa-dijo con un tono muy tenebroso-pero no te atrevas a insultar a mi madre-Raven le disparo una esfera de energía oscura y Tormenta cayó hasta el suelo.

-¡Tormenta!-.

La Psycho salió de una cortina de humo y encaro a Raven-Esto no puede ser….nosotros somos…nosotros somos…..nosotros éramos los 5 mejores guerreros de la oscuridad-.

Raven miraba a Tormenta con mucha frialdad, la Psycho estaba atemorizada, pero aun apretaba los puños furiosa.

Golem intento golpear a Raven, pero la chica lo esquivo, luego Tormenta se unió a la batalla, ambos Psycho atacaban con toda su rabia, no iban a permitirlo, no permitirían que una débil humana los humillara.

**Hamunaptra…**

El ojo de la tumba de Drago brillo intensamente, mientras en su ojo se reflejaba Raven, mientras esquivaba los ataques de sus siervos.

-Esa chica es muy poderosa-riéndose-Trigon, debes estar muy orgulloso-.

**Isla…..**

Raven esquivaba los ataques de los Psycho, quienes comenzaban a perder la paciencia, fue entonces que ambos lanzaron su golpe al mismo tiempo, Raven se elevo y los Psycho terminaron golpeándose entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no te fijas a donde lanzas tu golpe, torpe?-grito Tormenta.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que me golpeo!-replico Golem.

-¡Solo porque intentaba golpear a Raven!-.

-¡Yo también!-.

Ambos se miraron con rabia y con los rostros muy de cerca, pero luego Tormenta se alejo y movió su mano en señal de negación.

-No, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, no ahora que tenemos una chiquilla que eliminar-.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Golem.

Tormenta se coloco al lado de Golem y los dos Psycho se pusieron en guardia, pero Raven ya no estaba.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se habrá ido esta vez?-pregunto Tormenta.

Golem volteaba para todos lados buscándola, igual que Tormenta, pero Raven no se veía en ninguna parte, fue entonces que…

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Arriba de ustedes!-grito Magma.

Tormenta y Golem voltearon hacia arriba, donde Raven estaba conjurando un nuevo hechizo que había aprendido gracias al poder del rompecabezas del milenio.

-¡Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Lo que normalmente haría ese hechizo era hacer que varios objetos levitaran y se impactaran contra el enemigo, pero esta vez, crearon un cuervo de un hermoso color negro, aunque sus ojos ya no eran los 4 rojos, sino, unos bellos ojos color dorado, a su alrededor, brillaba una energía de color dorado, también, mientras blandía sus alas y se acercaba a los dos Psycho.

-¡Esto es lo que se logra cuando combinas a la luz y a la oscuridad!-les grito.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Tormenta haciéndose a un lado, pero Golem no tuvo tanta suerte.

El cuervo abrió su boca y atrapo al Psycho de roca, quien comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era destruido.

-¡Esto no puede haber pasado!-fue lo último que logro decir.

Golem había sido destruido, ahora solo quedaban Magma y Tormenta. Raven suspiro, no le había gustado lo que hizo, pero esos tipos no lo dejaron otra opción.

-¡Lo logro!-grito chico bestia.

-¡Viva!-Starfire y Avispa se abrazaron.

-No puedo creerlo, eso fue espectacular-dijo Cyborg.

-Niña azul derroto a monstruo de roca, a Hulk gustarle, tener estilo-.

-No cabe duda, tu novia es la guerrera más poderosa de todas-reconoció Thor.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ella-dijo Robin sonriendo.

**Atalaya…**

-¡Viva! ¡Le gano!-gritaron Más y Menos.

-Yo pude hacerlo mejor-dijo Veloz.

-No presumas-le advirtió Abeja.

**Hamunaptra…**

Muchos villanos cayeron de sus sillas aterrados, en especial, aquellos que conocían a Raven, sobretodo el Dr. Luz.

-Otra vez-dijo Ecliptor.

-Eso fue sorprendente, jamás imagine que el rompecabezas le diera todo ese poder-dijo Escorpina, Astronema solo permanecía en silencio.

**Isla….**

Tormenta temblaba de miedo, era absurdo, una mortal había derrotado a sus dos compañeros; Gélido y Golem, no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron.

-No…no es cierto…..-decía, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo-su padre nunca tuvo todo ese poder ¡Maldición! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-.

El grito de Tormenta llamo la atención de Raven, quien la miro con toda frialdad, la Psycho retrocedió aterrada, pero Raven no le apartaba la vista, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Finalmente, Tormenta emprendió la huída, ante el asombro de todos.

-¡Tormenta!-grito Magma.

Por su parte, los amigos de Raven….

-¡Eso es! ¡Mejor huye cobarde!-grito chico bestia.

Pixie tenía una mirada triste, como si viera a Tormenta por última vez-Pobrecita, cello su destino-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Tony.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Mientras Tormenta huía, era observada por la princesa del mal, Astronema.

-Cobarde-dijo entre dientes.

Astronema no era la única que estaba enojada por eso, el ojo de la tumba de Drago brillaba con intensidad, mientras un gruñido aterrador se escuchaba.

**Isla….**

Tormenta se detuvo bruscamente y se sujeto la cabeza, mientras la voz de su amo se escuchaba.

_-"¿Pensabas huir?"-._

-Amo….-esta vez no había miedo en su mirada, había terror-perdóneme…..por favor….tenga piedad….-.

_-"¿Piedad? ¿Por cobardía? Muy bien"-._

-No…..amo….lo siento….-.

_-"No necesito una cobarde como tú en mi ejército ¡Desaparece!"-._

Tormenta se vio atrapada en una esfera de energía oscura, lanzo un grito de dolo que llamo la atención de todos, Raven abrió sus ojos al ver lo que le pasaba, el cuerpo de la Psycho comenzó a desintegrarse, mientras gritaba llena de terror, finalmente, desapareció.

-Pero ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Fue Drago-dijo Pixie-Tormenta recibió el castigo del rey por su cobardía-suspiro-acabo con su propio sirviente, que tristeza. Los Psycho siempre fueron guerreros leales al rey, trabajaban tal como él se los ordenaba-.

-¿Y Drago los destruye así de fácil?-pregunto Tony sin podérselo creer.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan cruel como él?-exclamo Avispa.

-Drago no tiene corazón, no muestra piedad por nada, ni siquiera por sus propios seguidores-.

-Después hablaremos de eso-dijo Robin-ya que esta pelea no ha terminado-su mirada se dirigió hacia Magma, quien aun estaba con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos grupos de héroes se pusieron en guardia, pero…

-¡Yo me encargare sola!-grito Raven y aterrizo-no dejare que alguno de ustedes salga lastimado, yo misma me encargare del último Psycho-.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Magma apretó los dientes y separo sus brazos, mientras sus ojos veían a la hechicera con furia.

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

-Lo que escuchaste-.

Para sorpresa de Raven, Magma comenzó a reírse-Niña, no me subestimes, no pienses que soy como el resto de mis compañeros, yo soy el Psycho más poderoso, eres muy afortunada, serás la primera y la última en sentir la furia del gran Magma-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Raven y Magma se pusieron en guardia, por unos segundos, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, ni siquiera los espectadores del mundo, parecía que el mundo se quedo en silencio para ver esa batalla.

-¡Listo! ¡Comencemos!-grito Magma lanzándose sobre Raven.

La hechicera lo espero quieta, mientras cada contrincante preparaba su primer golpe.

La última batalla con los Psycho había comenzado.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, espero les haya gustado, Raven derroto a Tormenta y Golem, pero ahora se enfrentara al miembro más poderoso de los Psycho, el terrible Magma. En el siguiente capítulo, uno de los amigos de Raven hará algo que podría costarle su vida._

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_tienes mucha razón respecto a Trigon, ahora pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Gélido fue destruido y ya no volverá a causar problemas._

_Tormenta no sentía nada por Gélido, la gota era sudor, ya que estaba asombrada por como Raven derroto a su compañero muy fácilmente._

_Ahora viene el combate final contra Magma y este Psycho no será fácil de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho si, los malvados obtendrán el rompecabezas, ya que aunque tengan los otros 6, es necesario el poder de los 7 para abrir el portal, me halaga mucho lo que dices y respecto al surgimiento del amo, ya no falta mucho, pero primero deberán vencer a Magma y este Psycho no es alguien fácil de derrotar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si eso te impresiono, entonces esto te impactara, porque Raven ha derrotado a dos Psycho ella sola, aunque Tormenta fue castigada por Drago, pero eso es otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneom07: **_ya leí el capítulo y me encanto, por fin el momento que tanto esperaba, aunque ahora deberá explicar todo y eso es algo que ya deseo ver, además de que aunque Dan sabe que es su padre, aun no saben quien es la madre, ya quiero ver la cara de Mira y Keith, pues es su sobrino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes….**_


	30. El deber de un espiritu

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, Raven se enfrentara a un enemigo que iguala sus poderes, el terrible Magma, y uno de los amigos de Raven hará algo que podría ser su fin._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 El deber de un espíritu.**

Magma lanzo un golpe contra Raven, quien se protegió con un escudo, pero el Psycho logro destruirlo y la hechicera salto alejándose de Magma, cuando se incorporo, miro a Magma con frialdad.

-¿Lo ves? Yo no soy como el resto de mis compañeros, soy mucho más poderoso que ellos-.

-Puedo verlo-.

Magma se rio-Realmente me sorprendiste niña, nunca imagine que obtendrías todo ese poder con el rompecabezas, creo que eres más poderosa que Atem-.

Raven no dijo nada, sencillamente se puso en guardia, Magma ancho su sonrisa y también se puso en guardia.

**Hamunaptra…..**

-Es un tonto-dijo Encantadora-¿Por qué no huyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Es obvio que los Psycho no son rivales para ella-.

-Subestimar es un error fatal-dijo Astronema-Magma es muy diferente al resto de los Psycho, además, si intenta huir, su destino será el mismo que el de Tormenta-.

-Pobrecita, pero se lo tenía merecido-dijo Escorpina.

**Isla…**

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los contrincantes hizo un solo movimiento, los amigos de Raven se mantenían a distancia viendo como ambos guerreros se analizaban mutuamente.

-Raven puede lograrlo-dijo chico bestia.

-Eso espero-dijo Robin-ese tipo no es como los demás Psycho y ahora que lo pienso, en todas las veces que los enfrentamos, él nunca peleo-.

-No me agrada esto-dijo Thor.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, roto por el viento que soplaba y agitaba las hojas de las palmas.

-Vamos, no sean pesimistas-dijo Avispa-hay que confiar en que Raven lo vencerá-.

-Es cierto, Raven ya no es la misma que solía ser-dijo Starfire-y no solo por el hecho de que es más poderosa que antes, ha cambiado y mucho-.

Pixie miro a Starfire, las palabras de la extraterrestre eran ciertas, demasiado ciertas y Pixie era la mejor para saber eso, después de todo, había estado con Raven prácticamente desde el día que nació.

-FLASHBACK-

Pixie volaba por los árboles del mundo de los espíritus, estaba muy feliz, jugaba con su buen amigo Kuriboh y con un bebé dragón, los tres pasaron por el lago, donde habían varios espíritus, algunos nadando, otros recostados en la orilla, otros más reunidos alrededor de un especie de chapoteadero, mientras contaban historias.

Los tres pasaron al lado de un espíritu del tipo demonio, era un esqueleto corpulento, con dos alas y dos cuernos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tengan más cuidado!-.

-Déjalos cráneo-dijo un mago de cabello negro-son jóvenes, solo se están divirtiendo-.

-Lo que digas-.

De pronto, el cielo comenzó a brillar y todos los espíritus dejaron de hacer lo que cada uno hacía.

-Son los dioses-dijo el espíritu de un elfo anciano.

Los 4 dioses egipcios aparecieron en el cielo y los espíritus se inclinaron con respeto.

-Pixie-llamo Ra-ven al castillo, necesitamos hablar contigo-.

La pequeña hada miro a sus amigos sin saber que era lo que los dioses querían de ella, pero, siendo fiel a los dioses, asintió y fue al castillo.

Al llegar, fue escoltada por espíritus del tipo caballero hasta la sala principal, donde estaban reunidos los 4 dioses, Pixie se acerco y se inclino.

-¿Me llamaron majestades?-.

-Si pequeña-dijo Slifer-hay algo que queremos decirte-.

-Pero primero ponte de pie, mi niña-dijo Isis, con su siempre tono dulce.

Pixie alzo la mirada y se puso de pie-¿En que puedo servirles?-.

-A nosotros en nada Pixie-dijo Obelisk-pero hay algo que debes hacer-.

Si Pixie no entendía el porque los dioses la llamaron, ahora estaba más que confundida, su cerebro no lograba procesar lo que escuchaba.

-Como sabrás Pixie-continuo Ra-algunos espíritus son escogidos para convertirse en guías de algún ser humano-Pixie asintió-bueno, queremos que tú seas uno de ellos-.

Con esa última revelación, Pixie casi se cae de espaldas-¿Yo? ¿Ser un espíritu guía?-exclamo emocionada-pero….si ese es el mayor honor que un espíritu puede tener-

-Lo sabemos-dijo Slifer-y tú te lo has ganado-.

-¿De verdad?-la sonrisa de Pixie crecía.

-De verdad pequeña, eres alguien muy especial, tienes un buen corazón y a pesar de que no estas muy preparada para combates, tu espíritu emprendedor nunca se rinde, es por eso que quisimos concederte este honor-dijo Isis.

-Muchas gracias, mis señores, y… ¿Quién es el humano que debo cuidar?-.

-Eso ya depende de ti-dijo Obelisk.

-Pero para ayudarte, te mostraremos a los humanos que han nacido en este día-dijo Slifer.

Los 4 dioses alzaron sus manos y frente a Pixie aparecieron cientos de bebés, cada uno con su nombre e información al respecto de su vida futura.

-Cielos, son muchos-.

-Elige con cuidado-le advirtió Isis-porque una vez que elijas no habrás marcha atrás-.

-Bueno…..este, no…este, no…Ay, no puedo decidirme, todos son tan lindos-.

-Tal vez debas leer un poco de la vida de ese humano antes de escoger-dijo Slifer.

-Ok-Pixie leyó la información de cada bebé, ninguno la convencía hasta que-que niña tan curiosa-la imagen mostraba a una bebé de cabellos azules, ojos violetas y una gema roja en su frente, estaba envuelta en una manta blanca, mientras su madre la miraba con profunda tristeza-¿Por qué esa mujer esta triste? Tiene una linda bebé-Pixie leyó la información de la pequeña-oh, ya veo-Pixie se quedo en silencio un momento, mientras pensaba, finalmente, su mirada cambio a una decidida y miro a los dioses-ya decidí-.

-Muy bien, antes de que nos digas quien es, quiero preguntarte ¿estas segura de tu decisión?-pregunto Ra.

-Si majestad-.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿a quien elegiste?-pregunto Slifer.

-A ella, a esa niña que se llama Raven-.

Los 4 dioses se miraron entre si, aunque en sus miradas no había asombro alguno.

-Escogiste a la hija de Trigon-dijo Obelisk.

-Lo se-.

-Supongo que también sabes que es lo que pasara con ella cuando cumpla 15 años-dijo Isis.

-Si-.

-También sabes que debido a la creencia y al miedo de los humanos, le ensañaran a bloquear sus sentimientos, lo que también te bloqueara a ti y no podrás comunicarte con ella de ningún modo hasta que aprenda que hay más de lo que los monjes le enseñaron-dijo Slifer.

-Si-.

-Aun así quieres ser su espíritu guía ¿Por qué razón ella en particular?-pregunto Ra, los dioses sabían que Raven era alguien muy especial, pero aun así querían saber porque Pixie la escogió a ella, cuando todos los espíritus conocían muy bien la historia de Trigon.

-Porque ella va a necesitar una amiga-respondió Pixie-y aunque me bloquee, quiero que al menos sienta que hay alguien a su lado, alguien que estará con ella toda su vida apoyándola, cuidándola y guiándola-.

Los dioses se mostraron satisfechos, especialmente Isis, quien sonrió con mucha dulzura.

-Muy bien, entonces decretamos, que a partir de hoy, Pixie será el espíritu guía de la humana Raven-declararon los dioses.

Desde ese instante, Pixie paso toda su vida al lado de Raven, la veía crecer, la cuidaba en las noches, observo, que en sus primeros años de vida, Raven podía verla y jugar con ella, era algo que disfrutaba mucho, le hacía gestos, le lanzaba su polvo mágico, creaba animalitos tiernos, en fin.

Pero todo eso termino cuando Raven cumplió 6 años y la alejaron de su madre, le explicaron todo acerca de la profecía, como era su destino liberar a Trigon y traer el fin del mundo, la sonrisa que Pixie vio por 5 años desapareció y en su lugar quedo la mirada fría que todos conocían, vio como le enseñaban a bloquear sus emociones lo que también la alejaba a ella cada vez más, hasta tal punto que Raven ya no la veía ni la escuchaba y la pequeña hada quedo convertida en lo que los humanos llaman "el amigo imaginario de un niño".

Los años pasaron, Raven se fue de Azarath y viajo a la Tierra, siempre seguida por la pequeña Pixie, aunque ella no lo notaba, vio como Raven era aceptada entre un grupo de jóvenes héroes, cuyas historias eran también tristes, con mucha alegría, vio a Raven formar parte del equipo conocido como los jóvenes titanes. Pixie estaba muy orgullosa de Raven.

Conforme los años pasaban, la veía pelear contra todo tipo de villanos, tales como Slade, el hermano Sangre, el mago Mambo, el dragón Malchior (a quien odio por haber jugado con los sentimientos de Raven), entre otros. Hasta llegar al día en que la profecía de Trigon se cumpliría.

Pixie lo intento todo, todo para comunicarse con Raven, convencerla de que siempre había otra salida, pero la hechicera no podía verla ni escucharla, todo por las enseñanzas de los monjes de Azarath, con esperanza, vio que los amigos de Raven también trataron de convencerla, sin embargo, nada funciono y Trigon fue liberado.

Llena de tristeza, al creer que había fallado, Pixie sintió una nueva esperanza al sentir a una pequeña Raven, la cual era auxiliada por el líder de los titanes, ese joven que había bajado al infierno para rescatarla, fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que entre ellos habría algo, algo que era mucho más poderoso que Trigon y que el mismísimo rey de las tinieblas, amor.

Con gran felicidad, vio como Raven destruía a su padre y recuperaba el mundo de los humanos, Pixie nunca había estado tan feliz y tan orgullosa de Raven, lo siguiente que paso fue un juego de niños, Raven peleando junto a sus amigos y los titanes honorarios contra la hermandad del mal.

El tiempo pasó y la hora que los dioses tanto temían llego, Astronema fue liberada y ataco a Raven, Pixie trato de ayudarla, pero su cuerpo y sus energías nada podían hacer, puesto que ella no existía en el mundo de los humanos.

Fue cuando la guardiana del portal, la sacerdotisa Itassis apareció y contándoles toda la historia, llevo a Raven al mundo de los espíritus, donde, después de tantos años, tantos intentos fallidos por hacerse oír, Pixie pudo comunicarse con Raven y aparecer físicamente ante ella, la alegría que sintió no se podía explicar ni describir con nada.

Aunque, tuvo que presentarse de nuevo, ya que Raven no la recordaba, había olvidado a su "amiga imaginaria", aunque eso no le importaba a Pixie, lo único que le importaba, era que ahora podía ayudar a Raven, realmente podría, la guio por todo el mundo de los espíritus y la llevo ante los dioses.

Cuando finalizo, la siguió al mundo de los humanos, donde se convirtió en un ser de ese extraño mundo, yendo con ella y sus amigos a las misiones, explicándole acerca de los artículos del milenio, viendo como su sueño de ser el amor de Robin se cumplía y viéndola convertirse en la gran persona que era ahora.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

El ruido de un choque llamo la atención de Pixie y la saco de sus recuerdos, vio como los héroes se protegían con sus brazos de una poderosa ráfaga de energía, con su mirada, busco a Raven y la encontró peleando contra Magma, quien la atacaba sin tregua.

-¡Dardos de fuego!-.

Unas pequeñas flechas envueltas en llamas salían de los dedos de Magma, Raven invocaba un escudo para bloquearlas, pero eran sumamente fuertes.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

El hechizo de Raven creo varias burbujas de agua que se impactaron contra las flechas de fuego de Magma, lo que creaba vapor.

Magma se lanzo sobre Raven y lanzo un golpe, la hechicera lo detuvo con su mano, luego trato de golpear al Psycho, pero este la detuvo con su mano libre y ambos comenzaron a liberar una gran cantidad de poder.

Una energía oscura cubrió el cuerpo de Raven, al mismo tiempo que una llama gigante cubrió a Magma, los dos se atacaban con todo, se soltaron y comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad, Raven usaba magia elemental atacando con agua y tierra, pero Magma no era fácil de vencer.

Por su parte, Magma atacaba con sus mejores poderes de fuego, pero después de lo que acababa de ver, sabía que no debía bajar la guardia o terminaría igual que sus compañeros.

Finalmente, se detuvieron, cada uno en un extremo y viéndose fijamente, como tratando de adivinar el siguiente movimiento del otro.

-Estoy sorprendido, eres la primera humana en más de 5000 años que me da una buena batalla-.

-Para mí esto no es un juego-.

-Lo se, quieres destruirme para así evitar que el amo surja-.

-¿Por qué?-Magma se le quedo mirando-¿Por qué hace esto? Drago demostró que no le interesan ni siquiera sus sirvientes, asesino a tu amiga y tú aun le sirves con lealtad-.

-Tormenta fue una cobarde, el deber de un Psycho es servir fielmente al amo, además, es mejor estar en manos del diablo que en su contra y creo que tú deberías saber eso, hija de Trigon-.

-No me llames así-.

-Ay, lo siento ¿te lastime? Por favor, eres la hija de un demonio, la maldad esta en tus venas, solo es cuestión de hacerla surgir-.

-Yo no soy mal, mi parte demonio y yo hicimos las paces hace tiempo-.

-¿Qué? Ya veo, eso explica el porque tus poderes aumentaron tanto al poseer el rompecabezas, tu parte demonio se ha vuelto una contigo y tus emociones-.

-¿Asustado?-.

-No me hagas reír, por si no lo sabes-Magma sonrió con maldad-yo hacía que tu padre temblara de miedo-.

-¿Qué?-.

Magma se lanzo al ataque, pero Raven reacciono a tiempo y se elevo, pero el Psycho la siguió y comenzaron una feroz batalla en el cielo, los amigos de Raven solo podían quedarse observando.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin.

La hechicera escucho a su amado, pero no podía distraerse, esta era su pelea e iba a ganar, pero Magma era un adversario difícil.

-Estuvo bien-dijo Magma alejándose-realmente has mejorado mucho, tienes mucho más poder que el inútil de tu padre-.

-Parece que mi padre era ridiculizado por todos ustedes-dijo Raven con frialdad.

-Bueno, eso es porque para nosotros, tu padre era solo un niño buscando venganza, después de todo, los dioses del Olimpo llevaron a los demonios al borde de la extinción-.

-Lo se, los dioses egipcios me lo contaron-.

-Era de esperarse, esos 4 nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que Zeus y sus hermanos trataban de hacer, pero ya basta de pláticas, ya que eres más poderosa de lo que creí, tendré que mostrarte mis verdaderos poderes-.

-¿Qué?-.

Es raro tener esta oportunidad, pero ya que eres una adversaria que fácilmente podría acabar conmigo, te mostrare mi verdadera figura, mi verdadero poder, mi transformación-.

-¿Transformación?-Raven estaba preocupada, pero no lo suficiente para desistir.

**Hamunaptra…..**

-Magma va a transformarse-dijo Escorpina.

-Lo se-Astronema tomo un sorbo de vino.

-¿No le preocupa que pueda matar a Raven?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-No-dijo viendo su copa-con su transformación apenas alcanzaría el mismo nivel de Raven y tal vez, ella sea aun más poderosa-.

**Isla….**

Los amigos de Raven estaban asustados por lo que Magma había dicho.

-Esto suena mal, ese tipo va a transformarse-dijo chico bestia temblando.

-Raven…por favor, ten cuidad-dijo Robin entre dientes, mientras en la mirada de Pixie había preocupación.

Magma alzo sus brazos y abrió sus piernas-Eres muy afortunada, serás la primera y la última en ver mi verdadero rostro-.

El Psycho se vio envuelto en una energía de fuego, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, de su espalda surgieron tres púas colocadas en una posición que formaban un triángulo, su cabeza comenzó a alargarse a la altura posterior de su cuello, muy parecida a la cabeza de un Alíen (Nota: de aquella popular película de Alíen), le surgieron 4 cuernos en su cabeza, sus hombros se levantaron y ahora terminaba en pico, sus pies se transformaron en poderosas patas de dragón y finalmente, obtuvo dos alas y una cola de demonio.

-Termine mi transformación-dijo Magma, cuya voz ahora era suave, como el siseo de una serpiente-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos el 2do Round?-.

-Solo te hiciste más feo-.

Los amigos de Raven no estaban de acuerdo, Thor estaba impactado por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ni la magia más oscura hubiera creado una bestia tan desagradable como esa-.

-Monstruo feo no fuerte ¡Hulk fuerte!-.

-¡No lo subestimes!-grito Pixie-ahora que se ha transformado, es probable que haya alcanzado el mismo nivel que el de Raven, mi amiga debe tener cuidado-.

Robin apretó los puños e hizo un movimiento de querer ir a pelear, pero Cyborg lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas, aunque vayas no podrás hacer nada, ninguno de nosotros puede-.

-Lo se, pero…..-Robin apretó sus puños con más fuerzas, era tal, que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas.

El ruido de dos objetos moviéndose llamo la atención de todos, Raven y Magma había comenzado el segundo asalto y esta vez, iban muy parejos.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Un rayo oscuro fue lanzado de las manos de Raven, pero Magma lo bloqueo con sus alas.

-Te darás cuenta de que esta vez no te será tan fácil ¡Fénix furioso!-un ave fénix de color rojo salió disparado de las manos de Magma, Raven se protegió con un escudo de agua.

-Lo mismo te digo yo-.

-No esta mal, pero aun no sabes nada de lo que puedo hacer, por ejemplo-alzo sus manos al cielo-¡Serpientes de fuego!-.

Dos pequeñas serpientes en llamas salieron de la nada y atraparon a Raven inmovilizándola.

-No…puedo….liberarme…-.

-Esa es la idea, aunque tampoco podrás usar tus hechizos, en pocas palabras, estas a mi merced-Raven apretó los dientes-es hora de castigarte por haberte burlado de nosotros, descuida, no te matare, la princesa te quiere viva, solo te daré una lección ¡Dardos de fuego!-.

Magma disparo sus dardos contra Raven, quien sin poder moverse, recibía los impactos directamente y en su cuerpo quedaban algunas pequeñas quemaduras.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin y corrió, pero Cyborg lo detuvo-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!-

-¡Viejo! ¡Escúchame! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!-.

-¡No! ¡Raven!-Robin se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero Cyborg lo tenía muy bien sujeto.

Magma dejo de disparar sus dardos de fuego-Bueno, creo que con eso aprenderás, ahora, te llevare con la princesa, sin embargo, no creo que le importe que te lleve….como cadáver-Raven apretó los dientes sin miedo-despídete ¡Energy Blazer!-

Magma lanzo su ataque mortal a Raven, quien sin poderse mover, ni lanzar hechizos, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin, de pronto, algo paso volando a gran velocidad sobre los amigos de la hechicera.

El rayo ya estaba cerca, Raven podía sentir el calor, cuando un pequeño cuerpo se puso entre ella y el rayo, la hechicera abrió los ojos y vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Pixie!-.

Pixie alzo sus brazos y sus piernas convirtiéndose en un escudo para Raven, siendo ella quien recibiera el impacto.

El grito de dolor de la pequeña hada se escucho por toda la isla.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, espero les haya gustado, Magma se transformo y ataco a Raven con intención de matarla, pero Pixie se interpuso como un escudo humano y ahora es ella quien corre peligro ¿lograra sobrevivir?_

**Speisla Bei Roth: **_ok, creo que te diré Speis ¿o tu como prefieres? No tienes nada que agradecer, cualquier duda que tenga, yo con mucho gusto la resuelvo, y en cuanto al as de Astronema, aunque los Psycho no estén, aun tiene a Ecliptor y Escorpina, además, de que ella es la guerrera más poderosa y letal de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_efectivamente, cuando llegue el momento crucial entre Raven y Astronema, por cierto, déjame decirte que es admirable como puedes hacer tantas historia a la vez, yo apenas puedo con una, ya que si intentara hacer varias al mismo tiempo, me estresaría mucho, eres admirable al poder hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no fue así, Magma se ha transformado y ha incrementado su poder, además de que ha puesto la vida en Pixie en gran peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no te disculpes, cuando se puede se puede y cuando no, pues ni modo, lo importante es que comenten, aunque sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_tristemente, Pixie es quien esta arriesgando su vida, pero algo te puedo asegurar, lo que pase más adelante con ella, le será muy beneficioso, respecto a Drago, dudo que él pueda morir así, siendo el rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_supongo que con esto queda equilibrada la balanza, en fin, ya comente el capítulo 29, fue muy triste, pero sospecho que hubo alguna razón por la que Dan desapareció, no creo que haya sido un cobarde y menos con el Bakugan que tiene; bueno, te quiero proponer algo, una vez que termine este fic, haré uno de Bakugan, como ya lo sabrás, en fin ¿te gustaría participar en él? Si te interesa, puedes hacerlo bajo el nombre de alguno de estos villanos, que son los generales de la villana principal:_

_Benag._

_Destello._

_Crunch._

_Shifter._

_Skibyte._

_O si lo prefieres, inventar tu propio personaje, si te interesa, no dude en decirme._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speisla Bei Roth, Bjlauri y Ani Teen lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…..**_


	31. La furia del cuervo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con uno de los momentos más tristes del fic y la furia de Raven será desatada poniendo a todos en grave peligro._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 La furia del cuervo.**

Raven veía el rayo de Magma dirigirse hacia ella, mientras el Psycho se reía triunfal, fue cuando Pixie se interpuso recibiendo ella el golpe.

-¡Pixie!-grito Raven.

**Portal….**

Itassis estaba frente a la puerta rezando, cuando súbitamente, se puso de pie y vio hacia la nada.

-Algo terrible ha pasado-.

**Mundo espiritual…**

Los dioses egipcios se reunieron, también ellos lo habían sentido.

-¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto Obelisk.

-Fue como si un escalofrió recorriera a todo el mundo de los espíritus-dijo Slifer.

-Algo le ha pasado a uno de los espíritus guías-dijo Ra.

-No a cualquier espíritu, al espíritu de Raven…..Pixie-dijo Isis preocupada.

**Isla….**

El ataque había cesado y ahora Pixie aparecía con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba temblando, su vestido estaba casi quemado.

-¿Pixie?-.

-Raven….. ¿Te encuentras…bien?-Pixie comenzó a caer.

-¡Pixie!-sacando nuevas fuerzas, Raven logro liberarse de sus amarres y voló hacia Pixie, ante el asombro de Magma.

-Esa niña logro liberarse de mis serpientes, estoy muy sorprendido-.

Pixie ya casi golpeaba el suelo, cuando Raven la sostuvo en sus brazos, la hechicera aterrizo y cayó de rodillas, mientras sus amigos se acercaron corriendo, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar.

-Pixie…-Raven sintió que las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos.

-Oh no, Pixie-dijo Starfire y chico bestia la abrazó para consolarla, aunque también tenía los ojos llorosos.

No eran los únicos, los demás también estaban conmocionados, Pixie, una pequeña hada, arriesgo su vida para proteger a su amiga, Robin miraba a Raven con tristeza, la cual aumento cuando Pixie comenzó a hablar.

-Raven, me….da…..gusto que…te encuentres bien-.

-No hables, tienes que ahorrar energías, vas a ponerte bien, te lo prometo-.

De los ojos de Pixie comenzaron a surgir pequeñas lágrimas-Raven….algo que no te conté…..de nosotros los espíritus…es que tenemos…..la oportunidad de escoger al humano que queremos proteger…yo te escogí a ti…aunque sabía que me bloquearías con tus meditaciones…..nunca me arrepentí de mi elección…..-conforme hablaba, Raven aumentaba su llanto.

Magma descendió y aterrizo sobre una roca alejada de los héroes, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo.

-Que tonta, fue muy tonto de su parte interponerse entre mi ataque y Raven-.

Pixie continuaba hablando, mientras sus fuerzas se extinguían-Fui muy feliz…cuando por fin pudiste escucharme…..me sentí tan dichosa de poder estar a tu lado….compartir tus alegrías y tus tristezas….-.

-Pixie-las lágrimas de Raven aumentaban, al igual que la de algunos héroes, como Starfire y Avispa.

-Raven…..te…..quiero….-Pixie cerró sus ojos y su pequeño cuerpo desapareció en los brazos de Raven.

-No…..-Raven miro sus brazos ahora vacíos-Pixie…. ¡Pixie!-.

**Atalaya…..**

-No-Diana abrazo a Batman con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el caballero de la noche miraba con tristeza al monitor, él sabía muy bien lo que era perder a un ser amado.

-Esa hada, fue la heroína más valiente que jamás conocí-dijo Aquaman con tristeza en su voz.

Muchos se limpiaban las lágrimas, el sacrificio de Pixie conmovió a todos, aunque algunos lo demostraban más que otros.

-No ha terminado-dijo Batman de pronto-Magma aun esta vivo, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos-.

Diana miro a su novio y con mirada decidida-Vamos a castigar a ese monstruos-.

**Isla….**

Raven tenía los puños cerrados, mientras su cuerpo temblaba llena de tristeza y furia, furia que aumento cuando escucho a Magma.

-Que hada tan tonta, no había tanta prisa para que escogiera el camino de la muerte-.

-¡Eres un maldito!-grito Cyborg y Magma solo se rio.

-¡Monstruo de fuego lastimar hada! ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

-Solo inténtalo grandulón-.

Mientras los dos equipos de héroes se lanzaron sobre Magma, Robin se acerco a su novia.

-Raven….lo siento, se lo que es perder a alguien que te importa-Robin trato de tomarla del hombro, pero recibió una poderosa descarga.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron, brillaba de intenso color rojo, mientras los otros dos ojos surgían sobre los otros, al mismo tiempo, en su cuerpo aparecieron las marcas de su padre y una gran cantidad de energía oscura comenzó a rodearla, apretando sus dientes, se levanto y lanzo un fuerte grito de furia, un grito que llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin angustiado.

-¡Amiga Raven! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

Un gigantesco cuervo apareció en el cielo, un cuervo con los 4 ojos rojos y una forma aterradora, la ira de Raven estaba despertando su lado maligno.

**Hamunaptra…..**

-Raven esta furiosa-dijo Escorpina.

-Todos en esa isla están en gran peligro, incluyendo a sus amigos-dijo Ecliptor.

Astronema no dijo nada, solo miraba a su "hija" estallar en una rabia sin control, un sentimiento que ella conocía muy bien.

-Raven-.

**Isla…**

Con aquellos ojos que quemaban, Raven busco a una persona en particular y cuando finalmente lo encontró…

-Magma….-murmuro apretando los dientes.

El cuervo grazno y arremetió contra Magma, quien emprendió el vuelo, solo para ser golpeado por una de las alas del cuervo.

-¿Qué rayos? Imposible, nadie puede igualar mi velocidad cuando estoy con mi verdadera figura-.

El cuervo no grazno esta vez, sino que hizo un sonido muy parecido a un rugido, mientras el cabello de Raven se teñía de blanco y su piel cambiaba de pálida a rojo brillante, sus colmillos crecieron y sus uñas se convirtieron en filosas garras.

-¡Magma….debes morir!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Al escuchar eso, Robin trato de hacerla reaccionar-¡Raven! ¡Basta! ¡Tú no eres así!-.

Raven miro a Robin, en sus ojos había furia y odio-¡No te metas en esto, mi amor!-grito y blandió una de las alas del cuervo, lo que arrojo al joven maravilla contra una piedra.

-¡Esta fuera de control!-grito Thor.

**Mundo espiritual…**

La preocupación de Robin, era también preocupación de los dioses, quienes veían lo que pasaba usando una esfera.

-Raven esta furiosa-dijo Isis-su ira la esta convirtiendo en aquello que su padre siempre quiso, un símbolo de destrucción y muerte-.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Ra-aunque no podemos intervenir directamente, debe haber algo que podamos hacer-.

-Lo hay-dijo Slifer.

-¿Tienes una idea?-pregunto Obelisk.

-Siempre-Slifer les dijo su idea a sus hermanos, los cuales se mostraron de acuerdo.

Alzando sus manos, llamaron una pequeña esfera de energía de luz, en la cual estaba un diminuto cuerpo.

-Pobrecita, quedo muy lastimada-dijo Isis con tristeza.

-Su cuerpo ya no le servirá, hay que darle uno nuevo-declaro Ra.

-Es hora de una evolución-dijo Slifer.

-Hágamelos rápido-indico Obelisk.

Los 4 dioses lanzaron, cada uno, una pequeña cantidad de energía hacia la esfera, donde el cuerpecito comenzó a sufrir cambios.

-Solo espero que Robin logre hacerla reaccionar antes de que sea tarde-dijo Isis.

**Isla….**

Como un sajayin convertido en un mono gigante, Raven destruía todo a su paso, la ira y el odio la habían cegado, y ahora atacaba a diestra y siniestra a Magma, quien apenas podía esquivar sus ataques.

-¡Dardos de fuego!-.

Los dardos de Magma no dañaban ni un poco a Raven y si acaso lo hacían, solo eran pequeños cortes.

-No te servirá de nada escapar-.

Magma blandió sus alas y se elevo, solo para ser derribado por el rayo oscuro de Raven, la hechicera miraba con odio al Psycho, quien trataba de levantarse, pero increíblemente, ese rayo lo daño bastante.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Magma miro hacia el cuello de Raven, donde tenía el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual estaba liberando una gran cantidad de energía oscura, energía que alimentaba a Raven-ya veo, el rompecabezas puede darle poder de acuerdo a sus emociones-.

Raven grito de nuevo y arremetió otra vez contra Magma, mientras sus amigos observaban alejados.

-No puedo creerlo, nunca vi a Raven actuar así-dijo Cyborg preocupado.

-Si esto continua así, destruirá a toda la Tierra-dijo Tony.

-No tenemos opción-intervino Thor-tenemos que enfrentarla-.

-¿Estas loco?-cuestiono Avispa-es nuestra amiga-.

-Lo se, pero ahora se convirtió en una mensajera de la muerte, tenemos que detenerla antes de…-.

-¡No!-grito Starfire-Raven es nuestra amiga y se que podemos hacerla entrar en razón, solo debemos encontrar la forma de hacerlo-.

Raven uso su cuervo para atacar a Magma, quien esquivo el ataque y el cuervo se estrello contra una roca, aunque no sufrió el menor daño.

-Rayos, me estas dando muchos problemas-.

Los ojos de Raven brillaron-No tantos como los que tendrás en el infierno-con gran velocidad, Raven se incorporo y golpeo a Magma, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme.

-Ya me cansaste-Magma preparo otro ataque, pero Raven lo sostuvo de la mano y comenzó a apretársela.

-Más vale que te calmes, maldito asesino-gruño entre dientes, mientras Magma trataba de liberarse, pero Raven apretó aun más y usando su cuervo golpeo a Magma lanzándolo hacia el aire-te atreviste…a matar a Pixie….a mi mejor amiga…..-decía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Magma seguía elevándose por la fuerza del golpe, hasta que finalmente logro detenerse y miro a Raven con enojo.

-Maldición, muy bien, tantos deseos tienes de reunirte con tu amiga, entonces con gusto te complaceré ¡Energy Blazer!-.

Magma lanzo su ataque mortal, el cual se dirigía hacia Raven, quien aun apretaba sus dientes y mantenía su mirada llena de odio.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-el conjuro de Raven, hizo que el cuervo se convirtiera en una especie de ave fénix, solo que el fuego que lo envolvía era de color negro y sus ojos brillaban con maldad, el fénix golpeo el rayo de Magma destruyéndolo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Desaparece para siempre Magma!-.

El fénix abrió su boca y atrapo a Magma, el cual comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era destruido lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie puede derrotarme!-grito antes de desaparecer.

**Mundo espiritual….**

Los dioses continuaban trabajando en ese misterioso proyecto, aunque no les paso desapercibido el hecho de que Raven destruyo a Magma.

-Raven acabo con el último Psycho-dijo Ra.

-Pero eso no significa que todos estén a salvo-reconoció Slifer-la ira de Raven es demasiado grande y de seguir así…-.

-Podría destruir a sus propios amigos y a toda la Tierra-completo Obelisk.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Isis alarmada.

**Hamunaptra….**

Los villanos del mundo estaban asombrados y aterrados, aunque aterrados sería la palabra más correcta.

-Esa niña esta llena de maldad-dijo Cerebro.

-No es maldad, es ira-corrigió Encantadora.

Astronema y sus dos generales, por su parte, hablaban entre ellos y muy bajito, para que nadie más los oyera.

-Raven destruyo a los Psycho-dijo Escorpina.

-Y si sigue así acabara con sus amigos también-dijo Ecliptor.

Astronema tomo un sorbo de vino-Esa es una ventaja-.

-Pero, en su estado, también intentara destruirnos a nosotros-replico Escorpina.

-¿Su estado? Es ira en su mayoría, conozco perfectamente ese sentimiento-dijo Astronema viendo su reflejo en la copa-con la destrucción de los Psycho, necesitaremos que alguien más vaya y obtenga el rompecabezas del milenio ¿puedo confiar en ustedes dos?-.

-Por supuesto, princesa-dijo Ecliptor y ambos generales abandonaron el salón.

Una vez que salieron, Escorpina se acerco a Ecliptor-¿Cuál es el plan?-.

-El plan es esperar a que Raven se calme y luego le quitaremos el rompecabezas, y de ser posible, la traeremos también a ella, la princesa ya ha esperado demasiado por su hija-.

-Si, lo se, pero-Escorpina se acerco a Ecliptor contoneando su cuerpo-no me refería a eso, quise decir ¿Qué haremos tu y yo después de regresar triunfales?-pregunto poniendo una mirada muy coqueta y colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Ecliptor.

-Primero hay que complacer los deseos de la princesa-dijo Ecliptor aparatándose bruscamente.

Escorpina se cruzo en brazos-A veces creo que realmente no estas interesado en mí-.

Ecliptor se detuvo bruscamente y volteándose, se acerco a Escorpina, la sujeto de la cintura y la beso, la general abrió los ojos y su pie se levanto.

-¿Satisfecha?-.

-Si-dijo con cara y voz soñadora.

-Entonces, andando-Ecliptor emprendió el vuelo.

-Te sigo querido-dijo Escorpina elevándose y siguiéndolo.

**Isla…..**

Raven había derrotado a Magma, pero de sus ojos aun brotaba la furia y el odio, chico bestia se acerco contento.

-¡Raven! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo venciste!-.

Raven volteo y golpeo al chico bestia, quien fue sostenido por Starfire.

-¡Amiga Raven! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-¿Amiga? ¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¡Los amigos solo generan dolor!-grito enfurecida y ataco a sus amigos.

Llena de furia y odio, Raven atacaba sin dar tregua, estaba totalmente fuera de control, al ver lo que sucedía, Robin hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Raven…resiste…voy a ayudarte…..-dijo mientras se sostenía un brazo.

**Mientras….**

Una nave de la liga de la justicia se acercaba a la isla, aunque aun les faltaba mucho para llegar.

-¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos?-pregunto Veloz.

-En aproximadamente 30 minutos-dijo Batman.

-¿30 minutos? Para entonces Raven ya los habrá destruido a todos-dijo Veloz.

-No digas eso-regaño Abeja-Raven nunca lo…-.

-No estoy tan segura-dijo Zantanna-después de todo, Raven es la hija de Trigon-.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que Raven no se parecía en nada a su padre-replico Diana con frialdad y Zantanna se quedo en silencio.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, siento que todos están en peligro mortal-dijo Batman.

**Isla…..**

Hulk intento golpear a Raven, pero la hechicera hizo un movimiento con su mano y lo rasguño en el pecho, la herida no parecía gran cosa, pero entonces, el gigante verde cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse lleno de dolor.

Thor invoco los rayos y los hizo caer sobre Raven, quien los recibió directamente y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Lo siento amiga mía, pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a los inocentes-.

-¿Qué inocentes?-de la cortina de polvo, surgieron los 4 ojos rojos de Raven, quien estiro su mano y sujeto a Thor del cuello-eres débil dios del trueno, tu poder no se compara en nada con el mío-Thor sintió como esa garra lo sujetaba con más fuerza que un gigante de hielo, creyó que sería su fin, cuando un rayo azul golpeo a Raven en la espalda y lo hizo soltarlo.

Raven volteo y encaro a los titanes, Tony y Avispa.

-Vamos Raven, reacciona, somos tus amigos-dijo Starfire.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esa palabra!-grito Raven furiosa y disparo una bola de fuego contra la taramaniana, quien se protegió con sus brazos, pero aun así, el golpe la derribo.

-Raven, míranos, somos nosotros, tus amigos-dijo Cyborg.

-Es cierto-dijo chico bestia-lamentamos lo que sucedió con Pixie, fue…..-.

-¡Cállate!-grito y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego contra sus dos amigos, quienes fueron derribados, quedando solo Tony y Avispa.

-Esto es malo-dijo Tony.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Avispa.

-Correr me parecería buena opción, si ella no fuera tan rápida-.

Raven comenzó a caminar lentamente-Por mucho tiempo fui tratada como escoria, por mucho tiempo me vieron como un monstruos, ahora lo soy, jamás creyeron en mí ¡Jamás!-.

-Yo si creí en ti-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Raven volteo y se topo con Robin-¿Por qué atacas a tus amigos?-.

-¡Ellos no son mis amigos!-.

-Raven…..se como te sientes…..-.

-¡No lo sabes!-.

-Si, lo se-dijo Robin despacio-yo pase por lo mismo cuando me quitaron a mi familia, la rabia y la tristeza me invadió, pensé que estaba solo, pero me equivoque, un hombre me dio un hogar y una razón para vivir, le estoy muy agradecido porque gracias a la vida que me hizo tomar, pude conocerlos a todos, Starfire, chico bestia, Cyborg y…a ti-Raven miro a Robin-Raven, se cuanto significaba Pixie para ti y realmente lamento no haber podido hacer nada, pero no estas sola, ya no, yo estoy contigo, todos lo estamos-Raven volteo y vio al resto de los héroes, los titanes asentían con la cabeza, en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder.

Los vengadores, por su parte se reunieron y Tony se adelanto-Sentimos mucho lo que paso, se supone que venimos a ayudarlos y no pudimos hacerlo, no saben cuanto lo sentimos-.

Raven sintió que las lágrimas volverían a salir de sus ojos, aparto la mirada y se topo con Robin, quien se había quitado el antifaz, revelando sus ojos azules, Raven se quedo prendada en ellos, mientras el joven Richard acariciaba su mejilla.

-No estas sola, nunca más-.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Raven rompió en llanto y se abrazo a Richard, mientras su piel, cabello, colmillos y garras volvían a la normalidad, y la gran energía oscura que había liberado en su ira comenzaba a desaparecer.

**Mundo espiritual…**

-Robin lo logro-dijo Ra.

-Lo hizo bien-dijo Slifer.

-Los humanos a veces me sorprende mucho-reconoció Obelisk.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros dar nuestra parte-dijo Isis y los 4 dioses continuaron su labor.

**Isla….**

Aunque Raven ya no estaba enojada, aun estaba muy triste, lloraba en los brazos de Richard, mientras susurraba un nombre.

-Pixie…..Pixie…-.

-Llora, desahógate-.

Los titanes y vengadores miraba a Raven con profunda tristeza, fue entonces que un ruido llamo su atención.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Thor haciendo girar su martillo y protegiéndolos de un rayo.

-Genial ¿ahora que?-pregunto chico bestia.

-No-susurro Starfire.

En el cielo se encontraban Ecliptor y Escorpina, esta última todavía tenía una mirada soñadora.

-Parece que la pelea aun no termina-dijo Tony.

-Y tienes razón, miren-Avispa señalo una nave que se acercaba de la isla.

-¡Es la liga de la justicia!-grito Cyborg emocionado.

Ecliptor y Escorpina miraban a la nave llegar, los vengadores y los titanes se reunieron, pero con Raven en ese estado ¿tendrían alguna posibilidad de proteger el rompecabezas del milenio?

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, espero les haya gustado, tristemente, Pixie no sobrevivió, pero los dioses le están preparando una sorpresa a Raven, una que seguro la alegrara muchísimo, solo una cosa antes de pasar a saludar a cada uno:_

_Debido a un problema, mañana van a operar a mi hermana, así que no se hasta cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar, digo esto porque gracias al cielo, no es un problema muy serio, así que el capítulo 32 lo subiría el viernes, el sábado, el domingo o el lunes, todo dependiendo de la salud de mi hermana, gracias por comprender._

**Goticrae: **_muchas gracias y eso es algo que tenemos en común, ya que a mí también me fascina la cultura egipcia, la considero la mejor de la historia, después dejo a Japón y China. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_los espíritus tienen la oportunidad de escoger al humano, Pixie se sintió conmovida por la historia de Raven y por eso la escogió, además, como ella misma dijo, el deber de todo espíritu es guiar y proteger a su humano, aunque le cueste la vida, yo también creo que la madre de Raven debió ser alguien inspiradora, teniendo en cuenta que ella fue quien recibió la "bendición" de Trigon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_me gustaría participar en tu fic, bajo el nombre de usuario que tengo, pero me gustaría saber de que tratara más o menos la historia, si no es mucha molestia, tienes una gran imaginación, yo tengo ya varias ideas para otros fics, pero prefiero terminar el que estoy haciendo antes de empezar uno nuevo, pero tú, vaya, tienes talento para escribir varias al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jinx: **_puede ser cierto, pero Cyborg es el miembro más competitivo del equipo y siempre da lo mejor de si e incluso más, y no es que sean inútiles, solo que saben que ellos no son los oponentes indicados para las fuerzas de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel guardiana de la oscuridad: **_tristemente, Pixie murió, aunque Raven se te adelanto en castigar a Magma, pero los dioses le están preparando una sorpresa a Raven, sorpresa que verás en el capítulo 32. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_acepto tu personaje, solo una aclaración, Gundalia no será el enemigo principal, sino el malvado imperio de las maquinas Baranoia, el cual esta conformado por:_

_La reina Xanadu y su Bakugan Serpentera._

_Sus hijas, las princesas Hysteria y Arturina, y sus Bakugan Demonder y Hexuba._

_Y los miembros del comando sigma, sus 6 generales más terribles:_

_Benag, Omega, Han el Zero (tu OC), Crunch, Shifter y Skibyte._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_Magma se hizo horrible, pero la furia de Raven fue demasiado hasta para él y finalmente acabo con los Psycho, y no, Cyborg no va a hablar como Hulk, eso fue cosa de un capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Goticrae, Speis, Bjlauri, Jinx y Ángel guardiana de la oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes….el sábado….o el domingo…o hasta el lunes**_


	32. Evolucion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, me siento tan feliz, mi hermana salió muy bien de su operación y mañana la dan de alta, gracias a Dios, que todo lo ve y todo lo puede._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 Evolución.**

La liga de la justica descendió y se coloco frente a los titanes y los vengadores.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Diana.

-Hace 2 horas hubiera sido mejor-replico chico bestia.

Desde las alturas, Ecliptor y Escorpina veían como los héroes se reunían.

-Parece que esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensamos-dijo Escorpina.

-Tenemos que eliminarlos y obtener el rompecabezas, también, debemos llevarnos a Raven-.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?-.

Los dos generales descendieron y se colocaron frente a los héroes, quienes se pusieron en guardia.

-Debo felicitarlos-dijo Ecliptor-no puedo creer que hayan derrotado a los Psycho-.

-¿Qué esperaban? Somos los jóvenes titanes-dijo chico bestia con altanería.

-Pero, tú no hiciste nada para vencerlos-dijo Starfire y chico bestia cayó al estilo anime.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-cuestiono Batman.

-Es bastante obvio, queremos el rompecabezas del milenio y a Raven-dijo Escorpina.

Robin abrazo con más fuerza a la hechicera, quien continuaba llorando desconsolada y musitando un solo nombre, como un susurro.

-Pixie…..Pixie….-.

-No dejaremos que le pongan una mano encima a nuestra amiga-dijo Abeja preparando sus armas.

-No tenemos que pelear-dijo Ecliptor-estoy seguro que hay una solución pacifica para esto-.

-¿Y cual sería?-pregunto Tony.

Antes de que los generales hablaran, cierto gigante verde interrumpió…

-¡Hulk aplasta!-.

Ecliptor y Escorpina saltaron esquivando el ataque del gigante verde.

-¡Hulk, no!-grito Avispa.

Pero como siempre, Hulk escucho antes a sus músculos que a su cerebro, Hulk atacaba con fuerza a ambos generales, quienes esquivaban los ataques con suma facilidad, ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado por el monstruo verde.

-Ya me cansaste-dijo Escorpina y lo pico con su espada inmovilizándolo, Hulk cayó al suelo pesadamente-había una manera pacifica de solucionar esto, pero seguro que no era esta y ya que no quieren escucharnos…..-.

-Será mejor que pasemos al plan B-dijo Ecliptor.

Ecliptor y Escorpina se colocaron uno al lado de otro, juntaron sus espadas y recitaron un conjuro oscuro.

-¡Que las fuerzas de las tinieblas y el poder del rayo los haga crecer!-.

Un total de 5 relámpagos cayeron del cielo en distintas partes de la isla, y de la tierra surgieron…..

-¡Los Psycho!-grito Diana.

Los 5 Psycho estaban atrapados en los relámpagos, mientras se elevaban y giraban en el aire, fue cuando los dos generales completaron el hechizo.

-Si creía que antes eran peligrosos, piénsenlo de nuevo-dijo Escorpina sonriendo con maldad.

Los 5 Psycho comenzaron a sufrir cambios drásticos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a separarse y a unirse entre ellos, se estaban mezclando.

-Les presento al poderoso Dark Avatar-declaro Ecliptor.

Los Psycho se habían combinado y formaron una bestia que superaba por mucho la fealdad de Magma:

Tenía la cabeza de Magma, cuando se transformaba, sus alas y su cola, sus brazos eran de Hiedra, mientras su pecho era de Gélido, sus piernas eran las de Golem y poseía el cabello de Tormenta, además de su piel oscura y su armadura metálica, la nueva bestia lanzo un rugido poderoso y los héroes retrocedieron.

-Menos mal que ahora estamos con ustedes ¿no chispitas?-pregunto Abeja con ironía.

-La verdad, no creo que eso haga diferencia alguna-.

La bestia, a quien Ecliptor bautizo como Dark Avatar, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia los héroes.

-Estamos en serios problemas-dijo Batman.

**Mundo espiritual…..**

Los dioses egipcios sintieron el aumento del poder maligno.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Obelisk.

Ra blandió sus alas y pudieron ver a la bestia que Ecliptor creo.

-Oh no, los Psycho se han fusionado y han formado a la bestia más agresiva de la oscuridad-dijo Slifer preocupado.

-Raven esta con ellos, tienen una oportunidad de sobrevivir-dijo Isis.

-No del todo-dijo Ra-Raven es poderosa, pero aun esta muy decaída, no esta en condiciones para pelear, la tristeza que siente es sumamente grande, dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo para ayudarlos-.

-A menos que terminemos lo que estamos haciendo-dijo Isis.

Los dioses continuaron su labor, mientras en la esfera, se podía ver como un cuerpo, que parecía ser el de una mujer, comenzaba a sufrir pequeños cambios, a la vez que su poder se incrementaba.

_-"¿Qué? ¿Qué me esta pasando? Me siento…..tan tranquila…"-._

**Hamunaptra….**

-Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Cráneo rojo.

-Es el Psycho más poderoso de todos, el gran Dark Avatar, quien posee los poderes y las habilidades de todos los Psycho y por tanto, las debilidades desaparecen-dijo Astronema.

-No es la gran cosa-dijo Encantadora-yo pude haberlo hecho-.

Astronema blandió su báculo y le disparo un rayo, la hechicera cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-Si como hablaras actuaras, debido a tu insolencia, he decidido terminar con la vida de quien más amas-.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede…..!-.

-Puedo y lo haré-Astronema miro la imagen de la batalla y se enfoco en Dark Avatar-elimina a Thor y los demás, pero deja a Raven con vida, no quiero que la lastimes-.

**Isla…..**

Dark Avatar lanzo un rugido, en señal de que entendió la orden, mientras Ecliptor y Escorpina se acercaron el uno al otro.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Escorpina.

-Por el momento nada, dejemos que Dark Avatar se encargue de limpiar el lugar-.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Escorpina y se acurruco en el hombro de Ecliptor-será una cita perfecta-.

Dark Avatar lanzo un rugido y ataco, sin su armadura, Tony no podía ayudar, por lo que Batman, Diana, Zantanna, los titanes este, Thor, Cyborg, Starfire y chico bestia tuvieron que lanzarse a la batalla, Avispa, por su parte, estaba tratando de reanimar a Hulk y Robin cuidaba de Raven.

-¡Boya!-grito Cyborg disparando su cañón sonido, el cual no le hizo ni cosquillas al supremo Psycho.

Usando los poderes de Hiedra, Dark Avatar creo dos látigos de espinas, que atraparon a Cyborg, el androide trataba de liberarse, pero los amarres eran demasiado duros, fue entonces que Starfire le disparo unos rayos de sus ojos y que Diana levanto al monstruo y lo arrojo, chico bestia se transformo en ankylosaurus y lo golpeo con su poderosa cola estrellándolo contra una pared de rocas.

-¡Villano! ¡Ahora sentirás la furia del dios del trueno!-grito Thor haciendo girar su martillo y lanzando varios relámpagos contra Dark Avatar.

Sin embargo, gracias a los poderes de Tormenta, pudo absorber los relámpagos de Thor y regresárselos con más potencia.

-¿Qué significa esto?-exclamo chico bestia.

-Esa cosa es la combinación de los Psycho-dijo Batman-significa que puede utilizar los poderes de cada uno de ellos-.

-¿Quiere decir que es como pelear contra los 5 al mismo tiempo?-volvió a exclamar chico bestia, esta vez, asustado.

-Eso temo-.

Dark Avatar lanzo un sonoro rugido, aunque poseía los poderes de los 5 Psycho, parecía carecer de una mente propia, prácticamente, se había convertido en una especia de animal salvaje, rugiendo, se lanzo al ataque y embistió a Cyborg, Starfire y Diana, quienes cayeron al suelo.

La bestia se detuvo y comenzó a voltear para todos lados escogiendo su siguiente blanco, pero…..

-¡Toma!-grito una voz y un poderoso rayo lo cubrió, Zantanna apareció flotando sosteniendo a Thor.

-Eso estuvo excelente, mortal-.

-Me llamo Zantanna-.

-Lo siento-.

-No se preocupe, pero aun es muy pronto para celebrar-.

De la tierra, surgió la terrible bestia, quien a una velocidad impresionante se puso frente a los dos héroes y los golpeo estrellándolos contra el suelo, luego volteo y encaro a Batman, quien lo esperaba con su siempre mirada seria. Volviendo a rugir, la bestia se lanzo contra el caballero de la noche, quien mantenía su mano en su cinturón y sacando una capsula, la lanzo justo en los ojos del monstruo, quien comenzó a retorcerse del dolor.

-Eso lo detendrá por unos segundos-dijo y corrió hacia la pareja de aves-Raven, necesitamos tu ayuda-.

Pero la hechicera, aun con la mirada pérdida y en los brazos de Robin, continuaba atrapada en un mar de tristeza.

-Pixie…..Pixie….-.

-Raven-.

-¿No puedes sacarla de ese trance?-pregunto Batman.

-Se más comprensivo, acaba de ver morir a una de las personas más importantes de su vida-.

-Y si no la despertamos, todo el mundo estará muerto-.

-Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie, que se siente perder a los que amas-replico Robin y Batman se quedo en silencio.

-Pixie…..-Raven volvió a derramar lágrimas.

Robin abrazo con más fuerza a su novia, mientras continuaba viendo a Batman con la misma mirada retadora del caballero de la noche, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la bestia lanzo un rugido de furia, ya había recuperado la vista.

-Eso fue muy rápido-dijo Cyborg levantándose.

-Esa cosa es más poderosa que 100 taramanianos en una guerra-dijo Starfire asustada.

-Aun así, un Asgardiano no conoce el miedo-dijo Thor levantándose.

Dark Avatar lanzo otro rugido, mientras escupía una saliva verde que al tener contacto con el piso, este se derretía un poco, era saliva ácida.

-Ah…no recuerdo que alguno de los Psycho tuviera saliva ácida-dijo chico bestia con los ojos como platos.

-No la tenían-recordó Cyborg.

La bestia lanzo un escupitajo de ácido hacia los héroes.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Abeja y se hicieron a un lado.

Solo Aqualad se mantuvo quieto, mientras sonreía seguro de si mismo-¡Veamos si a esa saliva le gusta el agua!-.

Aqualad lanzo un poderoso chorro de agua que disolvió el ácido, para alivio de los héroes.

-Buena jugada chico agua-felicito chico bestia.

-Gracias amigo-.

La bestia rugió de nuevo y esta vez ataco usando el poder de Gélido, el rayo de hielo, en esta ocasión, Aqualad si tuvo que esquivar el ataque, mientras Veloz se colocaba sobre un árbol y comenzaba a disparar sus flechas, que nada le hacían a la piel tan dura de ese monstruo.

-Oh oh-dijo cuando la bestia lo encaro y le disparo unos dardos de fuego, Veloz tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo.

Mientras, desde la copa de un árbol, Ecliptor y Escorpina veían la batalla, la general tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro del general más leal de Astronema.

-Esta no es una batalla, es una masacre-dijo Escorpina con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mientras Raven no intervenga, todo saldrá bien-.

-Pues, no parece que tenga muchos deseos por intervenir-dijo Escorpina.

De pronto, Ecliptor dio un salto y Escorpina abrió los ojos, solo para ver como una roca se dirigía hacia ella, gracias a su velocidad, pudo ponerse a salvo, aunque su mirada estaba llena de enojo por dos razones:

Una, porque la interrumpieron en su momento soñado.

Dos, porque casi la aplastan.

-¿Por qué no te fijas donde lanzas objetos gigantes?-la bestia rugió y ataco de nuevo a los héroes, ignorando por completo a Escorpina-¿acaso me esta ignorando? ¿Pero quien se cree que es?-.

-Ya déjalo-dijo Ecliptor-después de todo, ahora que están fusionados, no son más que un animal enfurecido-.

-Si, pero….realmente esperaba tanto poder tener unos minutos contigo-.

-Concéntrate en la misión-.

-Lo que digas-dijo agachando la cabeza resignada.

Avispa, al ver el peligro que corrían sus amigos, decidió hacer un último intento para despertar a Hulk.

-Espero que funcione-dijo acercando sus labios y besando a Hulk en la mejilla, el gigante verde abrió los ojos y con sumo cuidado se levanto.

-Cabeza de Hulk doler-.

-Olvida eso-dijo Avispa-nuestros amigos te necesitan-.

Hulk se levanto y vio como sus amigos eran apaleados por esa bestia tan poderosa, lanzo un poderoso grito que llamo la atención de Dark Avatar.

-Bestia fea lastimar amigos de Hulk ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

Hulk comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo, quien soltó a Veloz y también comenzó a correr hacia Hulk, saltaron y chocaron en el aire sujetándose con fuerzas, cayeron al suelo tan fuerte, que hicieron temblar la tierra, ambos empezaron su lucha.

-Que ingenuo es ese gigante-dijo Escorpina con los brazos cruzados-de verdad piensa que puede vencer a Dark Avatar-.

-Veamos que tanto resiste peleando con él-dijo Ecliptor.

Hulk lanzaba golpes sin dar tregua, pero, aunque lograba que la bestia retrocediera, no le hacía el menor daño, fue cuando Dark Avatar se harto de no hacer nada y dejarse golpear, sujeto de las manos a Hulk y le disparo el rayo destructor de Golem en pleno rostro, el gigante cayó al suelo con heridas muy serias.

-¡Hulk!-grito Avispa asustada.

La bestia se acerco lentamente a Hulk y cuando preparo el golpe final, dos pequeños niños vestidos de blanco aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¡A que no nos atrapas!-gritaron y se tocaron las manos-¡Más y menos si podemos!-.

Comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad, mientras el monstruo lanzaba un sonoro rugido de furia.

-Ya tenemos su atención Menos-.

-Cierto Más, ahora solo tenemos que alejarlo de los otros para que se recuperen-.

-Solo espero que nos puede seguir el….-.

Los gemelos se detuvieron bruscamente al toparse, de pronto, frente a frente con el terrible Dark Avatar.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-Más estaba temblando de miedo, al igual que Menos.

La bestia volvió a rugir y nuevamente, los gemelos comenzaron a huir, pero volvieron a toparse con Dark Avatar, otra vez, frente a ellos.

Los pequeños saltaron llenos de terror y volvieron a emprender la huída, pero cada vez que lo hacían, la bestia aparecía de nuevo frente a ellos.

-¡Es muy rápido!-grito Menos.

-¡Lo se!-.

La bestia apareció de nuevo frente a los pequeños y usando los poderes de Hiedra, los detuvo con unas ramas que surgieron del suelo, luego se fue acercando lentamente hacia ellos, mientras en su mano generaba una bola de fuego.

-Bien, es el fin-dijo Menos-adiós Más, hermano-le ofreció su mano y Más la estrecho.

-Adiós Menos-.

Más y Menos se abrazaron, mientras Dark Avatar se preparaba para atacar, fuego cuando una bomba lo congelo y el caballero de la noche los libero.

-Gracias señor Batman-dijo Menos.

-No hay tiempo para eso-.

Batman llevo a los gemelos junto con el resto de los héroes, quienes ya estaban algo recuperados.

-Esa cosa es muy poderosa-dijo Veloz.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de Raven-replico Zantanna.

-Pero-Diana miro a Robin, quien aun abrazaba a Raven, la cual no había dejado de llorar-aun no se siente en condiciones para pelear, depende de nosotros-.

-Además-intervino Thor-Raven ya hizo suficiente por el día de hoy-.

Un ruido llamo la atención de todos, uno que venía del cielo, al voltear, creyendo que era la bestia, se toparon con una armadura metálica.

-Ya esta aquí, la armadura versión 13-dijo Tony y se puso la armadura, Iron Man regreso a la batalla, justo a tiempo, porque la bestia apareció-bien amigos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

Cyborg tomo el mando de los titanes-¡Titanes ataquen!-los titanes originales y los titanes este se lanzaron al ataque.

Batman, Diana y Zantanna iban detrás de ellos.

-¡Vengadores al ataque!-.

Los vengadores corrieron detrás de la liga, mientras la bestia los veía acercarse, lanzo otro rugido y comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Por su parte, Robin trataba de hacer reaccionar a Raven, pero no tenía caso, la hechicera estaba muy deprimida, ni siquiera parecía recordar que estaba en los brazos de su amado.

**Mundo espiritual…..**

La energía de los dioses estaba terminando con aquello que estaban creando, la figura ya estaba de pie, mientras sentía nuevos y extraordinarios poderes recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Ya hemos terminado-dijo Isis.

La misteriosa figura se agacho y se levanto liberando una gran cantidad de poder, cuando hubieron terminado, esa figura cayó al suelo cansada por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto viéndose a las manos, la voz de los dioses llamo su atención.

-Te hemos traído de vuelta-dijo Ra.

-Pero debido a que tu cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, tuvimos que darte uno nuevo, considéralo una evolución-dijo Slifer.

-¿Evolución? Oí algo al respecto, pero nunca imagine que fuera real-.

-Solo aquellos espíritus, que han demostrado ser más que guías, ser verdaderos amigos, puede tener este honor-explico Isis.

-Debes sentirte muy afortunada, no había habido una evolución desde hacer 5000 años-afirmo Obelisk.

-Soy…..la primera en evolucionar en más de 5000 años-.

Los dioses asintieron, pero no podían perder el tiempo.

-Escucha, tus amigos corren un gran peligro y necesitan de tu ayuda-informo Ra.

-¿Mis amigos? Raven…-.

-Así, esta muy triste para pelear y ahora tus amigos están siendo atacados por Dark Avatar-explico Slifer.

-Necesitan tu ayuda, debes ir a ayudarlos-dijo Isis.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo iré?-.

-Nosotros te enviaremos-dijo Obelisk.

Los 4 dioses abrieron un portal.

-Cruza ese portal y llegaras a donde están tus amigos-explico Isis-buena suerte-.

-Gracias, por todo, majestades-dijo la persona antes de cruzar el portal.

**Isla….**

Thor invoco los rayos, mientras Zantanna atacaba con magia elementa, pero ninguno d esos ataques le hacía el menor daño a esa bestia, quien emprendiendo el vuelo, los atrapo de sus rostros y los estrello contra el suelo.

Luego, arremetió contra los titanes este, quienes atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero nada le hacían a ese cuerpo tan duro y recibieron una soberana paliza, ahora solo quedaban Cyborg, Starfire, chico bestia, Batman, Diana, Iron Man y Avispa, pues Hulk, aun estaba inconsciente por el golpe que recibió.

-Esto se ve mal-dijo Avispa.

-No podemos rendirnos, Raven los venció, podemos hacerlo nosotros también-dijo Starfire.

-Ojala fuera igual de optimista que tú-dijo chico bestia.

Harto de juegos, la bestia lanzo un poderoso rugido y juntando sus manos, combino los ataques más poderosos de los Psycho: el rayo solar de Hiedra, el rayo de hielo de Gélido, el rayo destructor de Golem, el relámpago mortal de Tormenta y el Energy Blazer de Magma.

Combinados estos ataques, formo una poderosa onda de energía que lanzo contra los héroes, quienes solo se quedaron paralizados del miedo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Batman

El grito del caballero de la noche los hizo reaccionar a tiempo y lo esquivaron, el rayo se estrello en varios árboles, pero aun así, el poder fue tal, que la explosión bastó para que cada héroe cayera al suelo noqueado. Dark Avatar rugió triunfante.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil-dijo Escorpina.

-Ahora ve por el rompecabezas-ordeno Ecliptor.

La bestia volteo y miro a las dos aves, Robin apretó más a Raven a su cuerpo, pero, al ver que esa bestia no desistiría, tuvo que soltarla para encarar a semejante monstruo.

-Raven-murmuro, pero la hechicera aun estaba en shock-¡Yo seré tu oponente!-.

La bestia lanzo un rugido y disparo el rayo destructor de Golem, Robin solo pudo sacar su bastón, pero no podría esquivarlo, fue cuando…..

-¡Remolino mágico!-.

Una poderosa corriente de aire bloqueo el ataque del monstruo ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Pero ¿Quién hizo eso?-exclamo Escorpina.

Robin volteo y se topo con su salvadora, se trataba de un hada, pero esta hada era muy diferente, su tamaño equivalía al de una adolescente, su piel era azul clara, muy clara, sus ojos eran violetas, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste claro, sus alas no eran como hojas, sino como las de un ángel, su cabello era largo y azul, y en su frente llevaba una corona de flores.

-Hola Robin, Raven ¿me extrañaron?-.

Robin abrió los ojos, no podía ser posible, esa hada era….

Raven levanto la mirada lentamente y se topo con el rostro sonriente de aquella hada, esa sonrisa nunca la olvidaría-¿Pixie?-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero les haya gustado, estoy muy contento porque mi hermana salió perfectamente de la operación, aun no se si hoy podré subir otro capítulo, lo más seguro es que no, ya que hoy dan de alta a mi hermana, estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido bien, bueno, gracias por todo su apoyo._

**Zeus: **_no es para menos, le quitaron a su querida amiga y aunque venció a Magma, Ecliptor y Escorpina los combinaron creando una bestia terrible, pero ahora, Pixie volvió lista para la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_gracias por tu apoyo, mi hermana salió muy bien de la operación, gracias a Dios, no era grave lo que tenía, bueno, lo hubiera sido si no la hubieran atendido rápido, pero todo salió bien y ella ya se encuentra mejor, es un gran respiro, espero ansioso saber de que tratara esa historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_tuviste razón, Pixie ha vuelto con una nueva apariencia y nuevos poderes, los cuales le ayudaran en esta pelea tan difícil por el rompecabezas del milenio, ahora puede empezar el segundo round. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_estamos de acuerdo en eso, en fin, aquí tienes el capítulo 32, la pequeña y traviesa hada ha regresado, solo que esta vez ya no es tan pequeña y es más poderosa que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede se puede, ahora pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Esa fue solo una excusa, Drago no tiene piedad por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por sus propios sirvientes y aprovecha el más mínimo error para destruirlos._

_Supongo que ya quedo aclarada la duda de Pixie._

_No habrá otra pareja entre los villanos, solo la de Ecliptor y Escorpina, aunque es más bien Escorpina quien trata de demostrar que son pareja._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mi hermana ya salió bien de la operación, gracias a Dios, puede que hoy la den de alta o quizás mañana, todo depende de lo que digan los doctores, respecto a tu personaje, me parece bien que se llame Zero para las maquinas, pero me gusta más Han para su papel de espía, ya que Hansel suena al del cuento "Hansel y Gretel". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri, Speis y Goticrae, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Anónimo y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..creo que el domingo….o puede que esta noche…..pero más seguro el domingo….**_

_**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SU APOYO, DE PARTE DE MI HERMANA Y DE MI**_


	33. El fin de los Psycho

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, hoy no dieron de alta a mi hermana, debido a que esta mareada por efecto de los medicamentos, pero mañana mismo esta de regreso, en fin, la batalla contra esa bestia continua, con la pequeña Pixie lista para la acción._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 El fin de los Psycho.**

-¡Pixie!-grito Raven mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga, quien gustosa, correspondió el abrazo-pero…. ¿Cómo? Creí que….-.

-Fueron los dioses-explico Pixie-ellos me devolvieron a la vida y me dieron una nueva forma y nuevos poderes-.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Pixie-dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Gracias, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado-.

Un rugido llamo la atención de los tres y Dark Avatar apareció listo para atacar, sin embargo, Pixie se interpuso y lo pateo alejándolo.

-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Robin asombrado.

-No solo tengo nueva apariencia, sino también nuevos poderes, soy tan poderosa como Raven-.

-Súper-dijo Raven sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces eso nos da ventaja-.

Robin y Raven se pusieron en guardia, al igual que Pixie, mientras la bestia se levantaba y lanzaba un nuevo rugido lleno de furia. Desde lejos, los dos generales vieron el regreso de la hada.

-Esa pequeña rata regreso-dijo Escorpina.

-Y por lo que veo, se ha vuelto más poderosa-observo Ecliptor.

Los tres héroes que quedaban en pie estaban listos para pelear, pero Pixie detuvo a Robin.

-Oye, no quiero ofenderte ni nada, pero en tu estado, no podrás luchar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Que necesitas algo más-Pixie blandió su mano y un polvo de hada cubrió a Robin, solo que esta vez no era dorado, sino azul, como el cielo.

El traje de Robin brillo y al instante, apareció con una armadura de caballero, con una espada y un escudo, su capa se volvió más larga y su cabeza fue cubierta por un casco.

-Esta es una armadura hecha con energías del milenio, aumentara tus habilidades como no tienes idea-.

-Gracias Pixie-dijo Robin, mientras analizaba su nuevo traje, su espada y su escudo-¿Qué opinas Raven?-.

Raven no dijo nada, simplemente se sonrojo, debía reconocerlo, su novio en verdad parecía un apuesto caballero.

-Creo que su sonrojo lo dice todo-dijo Pixie sonriendo.

Dark Avatar se harto de esperar y disparo una poderosa llamarada contra los tres, Robin, al ver esto, se adelanto y las protegió con su escudo, el cual logro detener ese mortal ataque.

-Increíble, es como si detuviera una pluma-.

-Ese es el poder del milenio ¿lista Raven?-.

-Lista-.

Raven y Pixie se elevaron, el monstruo alcanzo a verlas, pero no logro evitar que ambas la atacaran con un poderoso rayo de luz, el cual hizo retroceder a la bestia, pero no la derribo.

-Esa cosa es difícil de liquidar-dijo Raven.

-No me sorprende, después de todo, es la combinación de los 5 Psycho-.

La bestia volvió a rugir llena de ira, su cuerpo comenzó a soltar una gran cantidad de energía, mientras blandía sus alas y emprendía el vuelo, rugiendo, se preparo para golpear a las dos chicas, cuando un escudo lo golpeo en pleno rostro. Robin había esperado una oportunidad, así que corrió y salto, gracias a la nueva armadura, dio un salto que lo hizo elevarse hasta la altura donde estaba Dark Avatar y blandiendo su espada, le cortó la cola.

La bestia lanzo un alarido de dolor, mientras la cola caía pesadamente en el suelo y se retorcía, aprovechando ese momento, Raven y Pixie se miraron, y cada una preparo su siguiente ataque.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

-¡Remolino mágico!-.

El hechizo de Raven genero una energía de luz, que se combino con el remolino y el golpe fue mucho más fuerte, la bestia se estrello pesadamente en el suelo, pero ni con ese ataque lo destruyeron.

-Supongo que aun no terminamos-dijo Pixie.

-¡No importa!-grito Robin en el suelo-¡Nosotros podemos con él!-.

La bestia rugía con ferocidad, mientras del corte brotaba sangre ácida, miro furioso a Robin y se lanzo contra él.

-¡Robin!-.

Dark Avatar lanzo un golpe con sus brazos, pero Robin los bloqueaba con su escudo, ahora podía pelear al mismo nivel que esa bestia, por fin, la pelea era justa, Raven descendió y pateo a Dark Avatar, Pixie, por su parte, género una esfera de energía en sus manos de color azul con blanco.

-¡Energía bendita!-.

El ataque golpe a Dark Avatar en el estomago, pero ni así caía, esa bestia era sumamente poderosa y muy resistente.

-Tenemos que cambiar de táctica-dijo Robin-los ataques simples no funcionan-.

-Supongo que es hora de averiguar que tan poderosa soy, ahora que tengo el rompecabezas del milenio-.

-Lo mismo quiero saber yo-dijo Pixie-aunque aun hay cosas de la evolución que no entiendo-.

**Hamunaptra….**

-¿Evolución? No lo entiendo-dijo Magneto, el líder de los mutantes que odiaba a la raza humana-¿Cómo pudo esa hada evolucionar? ¿Acaso muto?-.

-Esa evolución no tiene nada que ver con mutación-dijo Astronema con frialdad.

-Entonces ¿Qué significa exactamente su evolución?-pregunto Doom.

Astronema tomo un sorbo de vino antes de contestar-Algunos espíritus del milenio, tienen la habilidad de evolucionar, de hecho, todos los espíritus pueden hacerlo-.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hacen?-pregunto Magneto-esa hada murió y ahora regreso y evolucionada-.

-Esa evolución ocurrió gracias a los dioses, pero, cuando un espíritu demuestra que lo que siente por el humano que cuida, va más allá que el deber de un simple guardián, logra la evolución, no había habido una en más de 5000 años-.

-¿Quién fue el último en evolucionar?-.

-Últimos-corrigió Astronema-fueron dos espíritus; el espíritu de Atem, el mago oscuro, que evoluciono en el paladín oscuro; y el espíritu de Seth, el dragón blanco de ojos azules, que se convirtió en el máximo dragón blanco de ojos dos azules. Esos dos espíritus fueron los últimos en lograr la evolución-.

-Es ilógico-dijo Cerebro-no tiene el menor sentido-.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, creo que un pedazo de ceso como tú no sabe eso-el cuerpo robótico de cerebro brillo, en señal de ofensa-Ay, pero no te lo tomes tan apecho, sigues siendo tierno-.

-No soy tierno-.

-Es cierto, eres patético-.

Cerebro iba a ordenarle a su fiel ayudante, Malla, que la atacara, pero luego lo pensó mejor, después de todo, no era conveniente enfrentarse a la princesa del mal.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a hablar con el amo-dijo retirándose.

**Isla…..**

Robin corrió y usando el escudo como un trineo, se deslizo por la arena de la playa, ya que habían llevado a la bestia hasta allá, con la esperanza de alejarlo de sus amigos, que aun estaban fuera de combate.

Usándolo como trineo, Robin dio un salto y golpeo a Dark Avatar con el mango de su espada, mientras Raven le lanzaba una roca y Pixie disparaba una flecha hecha de energía, pero ni así lo destruyeron.

-Esa cosa no se rinde-dijo Robin.

-Y cada vez esta más enojado-agrego Raven.

-Tal vez eso nos pueda ayudar-sugirió Pixie.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Pues veras, esa cosa ahora no es más que una bestia incontrolable, no tiene conciencia ni mente propia, solo es un animal que busca despedazar a sus presas-.

Las palabras de Pixie eran ciertas, ya que Dark Avatar arranco un árbol con fuerza y lo arrojo contra Robin, quien lo partió en dos con su espada.

-Es cierto, esta cosa no es más que un animal-dijo Robin.

-Ataca por instinto, pero sus ataques no tienen planeación-dijo Raven sonriendo.

-Nosotros podemos planear un ataque, uno que realmente acabe con los Psycho de una vez por todas-.

-Y yo tengo un plan-dijo Robin-mientras lo distraigo, ustedes dos prepararan su ataque más poderoso, luego lo golpearan al mismo tiempo, estoy seguro que con eso lo derrotaremos ¿Qué opinan?-.

-Me parece un buen plan-dijo Pixie.

-A mí no-replico Raven-no quiero que te conviertas en carnada ¿Qué pasa si no logras esquivar el ataque y te damos a ti también?-.

-Descuida, lo esquivare-.

-Pero…..-.

-Raven-Robin le puso su mano en su mejilla-te lo prometo, estaré bien, lo importante ahora es acabar con esa cosa-Raven asintió y Robin la beso-le daré la señal-Robin se lanzo al ataque, dejando a Raven muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes-dijo Pixie-cuantas cosas no le han pasado hasta ahora y ninguna lo ha matado-.

-Pero ninguna cosa era como esa bestia-.

Robin desenfundo su espada y salto para atacar a Dark Avatar, quien fue más rápido y lo golpeo en la mejilla, pero Robin sonrió.

-Ese golpe no me dolió-la bestia volvió a rugir y volvió a lanzar otro golpeo, pero Robin lo detuvo con su mano-te dije que estos golpes no son efectivos, pelea con todas tus fuerzas-.

Fuera de si, la bestia sujeto a Robin de los hombros, lo alzo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, pero antes de caer, Robin dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente de pie, siempre sonriendo.

-¿Sabías que vengo de una familia de cirqueros?-la bestia se lanzo al ataque, pero Robin salto y la pateo-creo que eso es un no-.

Raven y Pixie miraban la pelea, Robin estaba buscando el momento oportuno, pero su demora aumentaba la angustia de Raven.

-Vamos Robin, da la señal-.

Pixie por su parte, estaba muy pensativa-¿Mi ataque más poderoso? ¿Cuál será? ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no les pregunte a los dioses? ¡Esperen! Creo que ya se… ¡Bien! ¡Estoy lista!-.

-Aun no da la señal-dijo Raven.

-Rayos-.

Robin se protegió con su escudo, pero aun no podía darles la señal, ya que lo que quería, era que la bestia se distrajera lo suficiente como para bajar su guardia, él sabía que aunque era como una bestia, sus instintos le permitirían detectar el peligro, por eso necesitaba distraerlo de una forma, fue entonces que una idea cruzo su mente, pero no era muy segura, pateando a la bestia, se alejo un poco de ella.

-Bueno, supongo que Raven me matara cuando haga esto, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa ¡Oye! ¡Monstruo! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-.

La bestia rugió furiosa y se lanzo sobre Robin, quien lo esperaba con calma, dio otro salto, se coloco detrás de él, lo sujeto de los brazos y lo volteo hacia Raven y Pixie.

-¡Ahora!-grito.

Raven y Pixie se pusieron en posición, cada una preparo su ataque más poderoso, pero en la mirada de Raven había preocupación, ya que Robin estaba justo detrás de la bestia y podía salir muy lastimado.

-¡Háganlo!-volvió a gritar Robin.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste! ¡Ataquemos!-grito Pixie y Raven asintió-¡Bendición del sol!-.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Raven uso aquel poderoso y hermoso cuervo que había derrotado a Golem, mientras el ataque de Pixie, consistía en una esfera de color celeste con blanco, que brillaba con la misma intensidad del sol (Nota: esto es una referencia a la Gekindama de Goku).

Batiendo sus alas, el cuervo se comió la esfera de Pixie y su brillo cambio, ahora brillaba como el mismo sol, mientras su color negro se hacía cada vez más hermoso, sus ojos dorados brillaron como fuego, mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más a la bestia.

-¡Tu pierdes colega!-grito Robin.

Lo último que se alcanzo a ver, fue como el monstruo recibía el impacto y comenzaba a ser destruido, de Robin….no se vio si había logrado esquivar el ataque, pero la buena noticia, es que ese poder tan grande funciono y aquella bestia, la combinación de los Psycho, los guerreros más poderosos de la oscuridad, fue destruida.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Pixie emocionada.

Pero Raven no estaba feliz, estaba muy intranquila-Robin ¿Dónde estas?-.

A lo lejos, Ecliptor y Escorpina vieron la destrucción de su bestia, y ahora estaban atónitos.

-No puedo creerlo, lo vencieron-dijo Escorpina.

-Creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Ecliptor y saco su espada, pero antes de poder hacer algo…..

_-"No, necesito que vuelvan a la fortaleza de inmediato"-_dijo la voz de Astronema.

-Pero, princesa, aun no hemos obtenido el rompecabezas-replico Escorpina.

_-"Eso puede esperar, el amo tiene un nuevo plan y por eso es necesario que vuelvan"-._

-Como ordene-dijo Ecliptor retirándose.

-Supongo que nos podemos encargar de ellos luego-Escorpina sonrió y siguió a su "novio".

Raven, por su parte, buscaba al suyo-Vamos, Robin ¿Dónde estas?-.

Dos manos le taparon sus ojos-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Robin jugueteando.

Raven se separo y le dio una cachetada, luego lo abrazo, ante la confusión de Robin y Pixie.

-Eres un tonto-le dijo-hiciste que me preocupara-.

-Tranquila, todo salió bien ¿no?-dijo Robin correspondiendo el abrazo-hay que atender a los demás-Raven asintió y ambos fueron con sus amigos tomados de la mano, dejando a una muy confundida Pixie.

-Cielos, los humanos son tan extraños-.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema hablaba con Drago, quien no parecía sorprendido por la derrota de los Psycho.

-Aunque los Psycho fueron vencidos, aun tengo en mi poder los otros 6 artículos del milenio-.

-Pero el tiempo se agota, ya solo quedan 6 días para que los planetas se alineen-dijo Astronema.

-Si, solo 6 días-Drago comenzó a reírse suavemente-el momento se acerca, mi ascenso esta cada vez más cerca, puedo sentir como mi gran poder vuelve, creo que ya es hora de que los humanos recuerden quien es su amo-.

-¿Qué ordena mi señor?-.

-Ya es hora, es tiempo de que resucites a mi ejército de la oscuridad-.

-Entiendo-.

-Este mundo me pertenece y lo recuperare, sabes lo que tienes que hacer-.

-Lo se-.

-Bien, cumple con tu misión y una vez que sea libre, te entregare lo que más deseas-.

-Como ya dije antes, solo quiero una cosa-.

-Descuida, te aseguro que la hija de Trigon será toda tuya-.

-Mil gracias, amo-Astronema abandono la tumba para cumplir con la orden del rey de las tinieblas.

Ya solo faltaban 6 días y el rey de las tinieblas volvería a levantarse.

**Isla…..**

Tras curar a los cuatro grupos de Raven, hubo distintas reacciones por cada héroe al respecto del regreso de Pixie y su nueva forma, tales como….

-¿Pixie? ¿En verdad eres tú o estoy soñando? ¡Que alguien me pellizque!-grito chico bestia y Starfire fue quien lo pellizco, haciéndole un moretón muy grande-hablaba metafóricamente-.

-¿Qué es metafóricamente?-pregunto Starfire.

-Debo decirlo Pixie, tu nuevo aspecto me gusta-dijo Cyborg y Abeja le jalo una oreja-¡Ay! ¡Pero no en ese sentido!-.

-Me agrada que lo aclares-dijo Abeja soltándolo.

-Oh, aunque me gusta tu nueva imagen, ya no te ves tan tierna como antes-dijo Starfire con pesar.

-Pero si muy sexy-dijo chico bestia y Raven le lanzo un hechizo-lo siento-.

Hulk veía a Pixie de arriba abajo, algo que llamo la atención de Avispa.

-¿Qué tanto le ves?-pregunto tratando de no sonar celosa.

-Chica azul no hada, hada ser de este tamaño, ella ser alta-.

-Si, soy alta porque evolucione-explico Pixie-los dioses egipcios me trajeron de vuelta y me dieron esta nueva forma, poderes y habilidades-Pixie miro que Hulk fruncía el seño-¿entendiste algo de lo que dije?-.

-Oh si, oh si…..no-.

Avispa suspiro y trato de explicárselo-Mira, es como el cambio de Bruce a Hulk ¿entiendes ahora?-.

Hulk sonrió y se acerco a Pixie-Amiga hada-dijo abrazándola.

-Si…..que…..gusto….pero….me estas…..ahogando….-Hulk soltó a Pixie, quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente-es la desventaja de vivir en este mundo, te vuelves casi un mortal-.

-Yo no lo llamaría desventaja-dijo Thor.

Batman se acerco al grupo-Debo felicitarlos, finalmente lograron destruir a los Psycho-.

-¡Si! Y por fin tenemos uno de los artículos del milenio-dijo chico bestia-¿pudo tocarlo?-.

-No-.

-Por favor-.

-No-.

-Por favor-.

-¡No!-grito Raven haciendo su mirada demoniaca y chico bestia dejo de insistir.

Todos se rieron, cuando de pronto, Pixie sintió que su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Diana.

Más y Menos corrían alrededor de Pixie tratando de averiguar que le pasaba.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Pixie?-pregunto Más.

-¿Quiere que le traiga agua señorita Pixie?-pregunto Menos.

-¡No! ¡Yo se la traeré!-grito Más.

-¡No! ¡Yo!-replico Menos y los gemelos comenzaron a pelear, fue cuando Raven se acerco a su espíritu.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Algo esta pasando, puedo sentir un aumento en el poder de las tinieblas-dijo temblando-se acerca-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Tony.

-El día se acerca, Drago ya viene-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos y Robin tomo la palabra-eso es imposible, se supone que aun faltan otros dos meses para que se complete un año-.

-No del todo-dijo Pixie-la profecía no decía nada de un año, es cierto que en ese tiempo los planetas se alinearan, pero, si los 7 artículos del milenio se reunían antes de eso, entonces todo se adelantara a solo 6 días, para completar los números de la bestia-.

-¿Números de la bestia?-chico bestia estaba confundido.

-666, los números del apocalipsis-dijo Batman.

-En solo 6 días todo pasara, los planetas se alinearan, los 7 artículos abrirán el portal y el amo supremo volverá a levantarse, trayendo una nueva era de muerte y de destrucción-.

-No podemos permitir eso-dijo Raven-tenemos que detener a Astronema antes de que eso pase-.

-Nuestra única oportunidad es encontrado su guarida, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora-.

-Entonces vayamos a Atalaya, desde ahí podremos informar a todos los héroes del mundo-dijo Batman.

Todos parecían de acuerdo, aunque Pixie parecía que no iba a poder entrar en la nave T.

-Que lastima que ya no seas pequeña, para poderte ir en el hombro de Raven-dijo chico bestia.

-Por suerte, tengo nuevas habilidades-Pixie se encogió al tamaño que solía tener y subió al hombro de Raven-ya podemos irnos-.

Los héroes abandonaron aquella isla que fue testigo de una de las batallas más devastadoras entre la luz y la oscuridad, pero los problemas apenas comenzaban.

**Hamunaptra….**

Astronema subió hasta una colina de arena, desde donde comenzó a conjurar un hechizo que traería una gran plaga sobre toda la Tierra.

-Por el poder de las tinieblas, que las almas de aquellos que moran este mundo, vagando sin descanso, se levanten-alzo su báculo-y ahora, los muertos vivientes los devoraran a todos-.

Varios relámpagos purpuras cayeron del cielo y por todo el mundo, donde hubiera muerto gente en un accidente, asesinada y/o ejecutada en prisión, algo comenzaba a pasar, el regreso del rey estaba cada vez más cerca.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero les haya gustado, siempre si pude subirlo hoy, aunque a mi hermana todavía no la dan de alta, pero ya si Dios quiere, mañana esta en casa, con toda su familia, ahora solo es cuestión de cuidarla para que se recupera, gracias a Dios, lo más difícil ya paso._

**Jinx: **_me da gusto saber eso y aquí tienes el capítulo 33. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_aunque Pixie haya regresado, el odio no puede desaparecer, después de todo, es parte de la naturaleza humana tener odio, que triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_no te preocupes, cuando te quede más claro me lo explicas y pasando a tu duda:_

_No exactamente, Pixie no es ni niña ni adolescente, obtuvo la altura y figura que una joven adolescente tiene, es como si tuviera la edad de Raven, aunque los espíritus son mucho mayores de lo que su apariencia muestra._

_Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_gracias por comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_gracias por las dos cosas, esto te demuestra que si tienes fe en Dios todo es posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_muchas gracias, en fin, Pixie demostró sus nuevos poderes, pero el reloj esta comenzando a correr y Drago ya esta listo para regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_oh, entiendo, ok, bueno, será como tu quieras, aquí tienes el capítulo 33, pude subirlo hoy, porque mi hermana aun esta en el hospital, ya que se sintió mareada por los medicamentos, pero mañana ya esta en casa. Te diré que no soy muy fanático de Naruto, pero lo leeré cuando pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_si, ya esta bien, gracias por preguntar, y ahora pasemos a tu pregunta del fic:_

_Es una referencia, aunque esa bestia controlaba 5 elementos, no 4, fuego, rayos, hielo, plantas y tierra, y efectivamente, no se parece en nada a Aang, ya que es mucho más feo._

_Que curioso que hayas soñado eso, me gustaría preguntarte ¿Cuándo vas a continuar el de la primera batalla? Realmente sería divertido verlos pelear contra Hitler._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jinx, Bjlauri, Ani Teen lyoko, Goticrae y Speis, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Darth Ocnarf y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…**_

_**GRACIAS DE NUEVO, POR TODO SU APOYO, QUE DIOS SE LOS PAGUE Y LOS BENDIGA**_


	34. La invasion de los muertos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, finalmente mi hermana esta de vuelta en casa, ya podemos estar tranquilos, en fin, las señales del ascenso de Drago están comenzando en todo el mundo, mientras, los héroes planearan su contraataque._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 La invasión de los muertos.**

Al llegar a Atalaya, fueron recibidos por Superman y John.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Batman.

-Bastante critica, hay un incremento del poder de la oscuridad, el rey de las tinieblas ha levantado a su ejército-informo John.

-Ya ha comenzado-dijo Pixie con miedo-es el principio del fin-.

-No si podemos evitarlo-dijo Robin-tenemos que hablar con todos los héroes del mundo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Iron Man.

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que en todo el mundo, ocurría un hecho espeluznante, los muertos se estaban levantado.

**Pearl Harbor….**

La playa donde solía estar la base militar destruida por los japoneses durante la segunda guerra mundial, las olas del mar estaban demasiado agitadas, mientras desde el fondo, algo comenzaba a surgir, se trataba de marineros y soldados que habían muerto durante ese ataque, aunque también había médicos, enfermeras, entre otras personas.

Salieron del mar y se reunieron en la playa, su aspecto era el de los zombis, solo que estos no buscaban carne fresca, por ahora, solo se reunieron alrededor de la playa y mirando hacia la luna comenzaron a decir un nombre en coro.

-Rey Drago, rey Drago, rey Drago…..-.

**New York….**

En la estación de policía había un caos, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, aunque todas las llamadas tenían una cosa en común.

-¿Qué? ¿Un niño que falleció hace un tiempo paso por su casa en bicicleta?-.

-¿Benedic Arnold esta caminando por su calle?-.

Un oficial se que estupefacto con lo que escucho-Disculpe jefe, pero creo que tiene que oír esto-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-El cuidador del muelle-.

-Dile que espere, tengo mucho trabajo aquí-.

-Es importante, dice que el Titanic acaba de llegar-.

**Muelle…..**

Los dos cuidadores del muelle veían atónitos como el gran barco, el Titanic, llegaba hasta el muelle, aunque brillaba con un aspecto espectral y en uno de sus costados, tenía la grieta que el iceberg le había hecho.

-Llego-dijo el que había llamado a la policía-más vale tarde que nunca-.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender, aquellos que no habían logrado sobrevivir, desde niños pequeños hasta adultos, entre sus filas apareció el capitán, quien guio a los pasajeros hasta quedar justo frente a la estatua de la libertad y ahí, en medio de la noche, susurraron un nombre.

-Rey Drago, rey Drago, rey Drago…..-.

Y en todo el mundo sucedía algo parecido, las victimas del atentado de 911 también se levantaron, igual que aquellos que murieron por causa de las bombas atómicas que fueron lanzadas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki, en todo el mundo, los muertos volvían a la vida.

**Hamunaptra…**

El ojo de la tumba de Drago brillaba intensamente.

-Mis súbditos están aclamándome y muy pronto podre presentarme ante ellos-.

-Lo se amo-dijo Astronema arrodillada.

-La hora de mi ascenso esta cerca-.

-Pero, aun no tenemos el rompecabezas del milenio-.

-No te preocupes, es solo cuestión de tiempo, esos héroes que tantos problemas han causado me lo entregaran personalmente-Astronema se quedo confundida-ya solo es cuestión de tiempo-.

**Atalaya…**

Por medio de varias pantallas, los héroes del mundo veían la situación en la Tierra, mientras los muertos seguían levantándose de sus tumbas y aclamaban el nombre del rey de las tinieblas.

-Observación: esto es como una película de terror-dijo Tornado rojo.

-Es peor que eso-dijo Pixie-esta comenzando, él rey se acerca-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Argent.

-Porque las señales están comenzando-.

-¿Qué señales?-pregunto Raven con miedo.

-Primero, los 7 artículos del milenio se reunirán; segundo, los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas; tercero, una gran multitud alabara al rey de las tinieblas; cuarto, los planetas se alinearan; quinto, el sol y la luna se oscurecerán; y finalmente, el sexto y el peor, el amo se alzara de nuevo-.

-No si nosotros lo impedimos-dijo Robin.

-¿Acaso no lo entiende? Si Drago regresa será el fin de todo el universo, Drago no es como Trigon o como Loki-dijo viendo a Thor-él es la fuerza maligna más poderosa de todo el universo, no hay nadie que pueda igualar sus poderes-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Raven-Halakthy puede hacerlo-.

-Pero la reina ya no esta, si Drago surge, no habrá salvación-.

-Entonces nuestra prioridad es evitar que eso pase-dijo Batman-y solo hay una forma de lograrlo-.

-Derrotando a Astronema-dijo Robin y Raven puso una mirada entristecida, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió del salón de reunión hacia el pasillo.

Raven estaba en el pasillo, miraba al planeta Tierra, el planeta que tantas veces habían salvado de diferentes villanos, ladrones insignificantes y hasta de su padre, pero esta vez, era la primera vez que tenía dudas al respecto de enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo una voz a sus espalda, al voltear, se topo con el rostro de Robin, quien ya tenía su traje normal.

-Si, estoy bien-.

-Raven, a mi no me puedes engañar, se que algo te pasa-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Raven aparto la mano y le dio la espalda-No se si pueda hacerlo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Pelear contra Astronema, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ha hecho, Drago la ha manipulado, como manipulo a cientos de inocentes-.

-Lo se, pero no podemos permitir que libere a Drago-.

-Robin, los humanos le quitaron a su hija, el único tesoro que tenía, lo que más amaba en todo el mundo-.

-No es lo único que te preocupa ¿verdad?-.

-No, también es el hecho de saber que ambas somos parientes y que es la hermana de Atem-.

-Raven, no puedo tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo te sientes, pero escúchame, sino evitamos que Astronema triunfe, Drago volverá y el universo entero será destruido-.

-Lo se, pero…..es tan difícil-.

Robin la abrazo y Raven correspondió el abrazo gustosa, fue cuando Pixie apareció.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero los líderes de la liga los necesitan adentro-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Robin.

-Están planeando atacar a Astronema justo en su fortaleza-.

-¿Su fortaleza?-Robin arqueo una ceja.

-Hamunaptra-murmuro Raven.

Los tres entraron a la sala, donde los héroes hablaban sobre como atacar a Hamunaptra y detener a Astronema.

-Puedo solicitar ayuda a mi padre, el gran Odín-dijo Thor.

-Con el debido respeto-intervino Pixie-tu padre no es tan diferente a los dioses del Olimpo-.

-Te equivocas-.

-¿Seguro?-Pixie puso sus manos en su cintura, mientras miraba con escepticismo al dios del trueno-dime una cosa, solo una cosa, tu padre, el gran dios Odín, padre de los dioses y rey de toda Asgard ¿acepto gustoso que usaras tus poderes para proteger a la Tierra?-Thor se quedo en silencio-eso pensé, respeto a los distintos dioses que hay, pero Odín y los dioses del Olimpo no se atreverán a enfrentar a Drago, ya que no les importa lo que le pase a la Tierra-.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Thor adolorido.

-Bueno, basta-intervino escarabajo azul-necesitamos un plan para destruir a Drago-.

-¿Destruirlo? No puedes, no hay nadie que pueda destruir a Drago, solo la reina Halakthy podría lograr esa hazaña-.

-Entonces ¿no hay esperanza?-dijo Hot Spot con miedo.

-No-intervino Raven-hay una solución-.

-Raven ¿tienes algún plan?-pregunto Diana.

-Si, si pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Astronema…-.

-¿Hacerla que?-exclamo chico bestia-Raven, se que casi nunca estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es una terrible idea-.

-Bestita tiene razón, Astronema te destruirá antes de que puedas abrir la boca-dijo Aqualad.

-Te equivocas-dijo Raven-ella tiene bondad, yo lo se-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunto Batman.

-Porque ella amo a alguien, a su hija, la persona más importante en toda su vida-.

-Disculpa Raven-intervino Zantanna-pero, no entiendo cual es el punto de todo esto-.

Raven miro a la maga, aunque esta vez no había odio, solo frialdad-El punto es que si ella fue capaz de amar a alguien, eso significa que hay esperanza para rescatarla-.

-Entiendo tu plan-dijo Robin-pero lo veo muy complicado, no creo que ella este dispuesta a abandonar a Drago-.

-Tal vez lo haga cuando sepa que ella y yo somos parientes-.

-Pero ¿acaso Astronema no lo sabe?-pregunto Starfire.

-Al parecer no, ya que ha estado obsesionada con convertirme en su hija, pero solo porque me parezco a ella, pero no parece saber que ella y yo si somos parientes-.

-Entonces tendríamos a la única que puede traer a Drago de nuestro lado-dijo Cyborg emocionado.

-Aun así-intervino Pixie-Raven, tú sabes que yo siempre te apoyo, pero debes entender que Astronema ha estado del lado de Drago mucho tiempo, rescatarla no será fácil y ni siquiera se si es posible-.

-Creí que para los espíritus del milenio nada es imposible-.

-Cuando se trata de Drago es otro asunto, él llevo a muchas buenas personas a la oscuridad, los convirtió en títeres a su voluntad, seres que solo viven para servirle-.

-Entonces es mi deber de rescatar a Astronema-.

-Bueno-Pixie suspiro-supongo que necesitaras mi ayuda-.

-La de todos-dijo Robin sonriendo y la hechicera hizo lo mismo.

-Pero-intervino Tony-¿Qué pasara sino logramos evitar que libere a Drago? Necesitamos un plan de ataque-.

-Yo puedo solicitar ayuda a los linternas verdes-dijo Linterna Verde.

-Y yo tratare de hacer reaccionar a mi padre, tratare de convencerlo de ayudar a la Tierra-dijo Thor.

-Supongo que tendremos que pedir la ayuda a Shield-dijo Iron Man.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Avispa-eres la última persona a quien escucharía decir eso-.

-Seamos honestos, ninguno de nosotros pudimos pelear contra los Psycho, y aun quedan tres sirvientes más de Drago, quien hace que Raven y Pixie tiemblen de miedo, debemos pensar en que tal vez, ni todos nosotros juntos, podremos contra el rey de las tinieblas-.

-¡Hulk no débil! ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

-Créeme, aplastarlo no es la solución-dijo Pixie-y no lo digo solo porque sea invencible, sino que su tamaño…no es precisamente el de una persona-.

-Olvidémonos de eso por el momento-dijo Raven-quiero preguntarte algo ¿crees que mientras más seamos, más oportunidades tendremos?-.

-Es difícil de decir, todos ustedes ya son un ejército, pero Drago es capaz de destruir a un millón de ejércitos-.

-Pero ¿habría posibilidad de evitar que Astronema liberara a su amo?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Tal vez, no estoy muy segura, ya que nos números no ganan victoria, además, no olviden que Astronema recluto a sus mayores enemigos-.

-Eso también es una desventaja-dijo Robin pensando.

-¡Hola!-grito chico bestia-¿Acaso olvidan el tremendo ejército de muertos que hay en todo el mundo?-.

-Ese es otro problema-dijo Diana.

-Bien, entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer-dijo Batman-Iron Man, tienes que ir con Shield y explicarles la situación, debes lograr que luchen de nuestro lado-.

-Lo veo muy difícil compañero-dijo Iron Man-Shield no es precisamente alguien que crea en estas cosas-.

-Debes convencerlos-.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda-dijo Iron Man y abandono Atalaya.

Batman se acerco a Mentro-Puede que necesite tu ayuda-.

-Entiendo-Mentro fue tras Iron Man y Batman se acerco a Thor.

-No tienes que decir nada mortal, tratare de convencer a mi padre para que nos ayude en estos tiempos desesperados-Thor hizo girar su martillo y abrió un portal a Asgard, lo cruzo y si todo salía bienortal a Asgard, lo cruzo y si todo salia convencer a mi padre para que nos ayude en estos tiempos desesperados-Thor hizo girn, podría hacer que su padre ayudara a la Tierra.

Batman miro a linterna verde-Llámalos a todos-.

-Lo hare-le aseguro mientras su anillo brillaba.

Batman se acerco a Robin y Raven, quienes miraban en las pantallas como los muertos aclamaban al rey de las tinieblas, junto con Pixie, quien estaba sumamente preocupada.

-Ya enviamos por ayuda-.

-Espero que sirva de algo-dijo Raven.

-No, no servirá de nada, el rey de las tinieblas tiene un poder tan grande que no importa quien lo enfrente, nunca lo derrotaremos-dijo Pixie.

-Entonces solo tenemos una opción, derrotar a Astronema-dijo Robin.

-Pero, no sabemos donde esta y ningún sistema parece poder localizar su guarida-dijo Batman con pesar.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Raven comenzó a sentirse mareada, se sujeto la cabeza, mientras sentía que alguien le hablaba en su mente, Robin la sostuvo para que no cayera, en su mirada había preocupación.

-Raven ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Es….Astronema, esta diciéndome donde tiene su guarida-Robin y su mentor se miraron con asombro.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Los ojos de Astronema dejaron de brillar y miro a sus dos generales, quienes esperaban sus órdenes.

-Ya esta, ellos vendrán en cualquier momento-.

-No entiendo-dijo Escorpina-¿Por qué el amo quiere que nos encuentren?-.

-Obviamente lo que quiere es que Raven le traiga el rompecabezas del milenio personalmente-dijo Ecliptor-pero eso es muy arriesgado, ya que también traerán a un ejército de héroes con ella-.

-Para eso tenemos a todos esos villanos-dijo Astronema con crueldad-ya va siendo hora de que nos sean útiles-.

-¿Piensa sacrificarlos así nada más?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-No exactamente, pienso dejarlos enfrentarse a sus odiados enemigos, mientras que yo, me encargo personalmente de traer a mi hija al lado oscuro-.

**Helicargador…**

Iron Man estaba hablando con el director de Shield, el comandante Nick Fury.

-Lo que me dices es absurdo Stark, un ser que hace 5000 años trato de destruir al universo y ahora esta regresando-.

-Lo creas o no es tu problema Fury, pero si el rey regresa, será el fin de todo el universo-.

-Por favor-dijo Hill, la mano derecha de Nick Fury-escuche Stark, el comandante esta muy ocupado para perder el tiempo en tonterías, así que por favor, le pido que se retire y deje de molestarlo con sus cuentos egipcios-.

Iron Man vio que era imposible razonar con ellos, así que deicidio volver a Atalaya, aunque antes de irse-Te lo advierto Fury, si no nos ayudas, la destrucción del universo y la muerte de millones de vidas inocentes, será tu responsabilidad-con estas últimas palabras abandono el Helicargador.

-Por favor-dijo Hill sarcásticamente, aunque Fury, tenía una mirada muy seria, todo eso era absurdo, pero en ese momento, en todo el mundo ocurría un hecho como sacado de una película de Romero, los muertos regresaban a la vida.

**Asgard….**

Como Iron Man, Thor trataba de convencer a su padre para que ayudara a los mortales en su lucha contra el rey de las tinieblas.

-Padre, por favor, te suplico que prestes tu ayuda en esta batalla-.

-Los mortales han demostrado ser capaces de cuidarse solos, tú mismo lo has dicho-dijo Odín.

-Pero no contra esta amenaza, padre, estamos hablando del rey de las tinieblas, el ser que casi llevo al universo entero a su destrucción, si él surge, todos seremos destruidos, incluyéndote-.

-El rey de las tinieblas no se atreverá a atacarnos-.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Thor-tu mejor que nadie sabe el alcance del poder del rey, hace 5000 años, los únicos dioses que lo enfrentaron fueron los dioses egipcios, esta vez puede ser diferente padre, si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas, podremos….-.

-¡Silencio!-Odín se levanto de su trono-¡No dejare a Asgard indefenso!-.

-¿De eso se trata todo? Padre, el rey de las tinieblas no se detendrá hasta destruir toda posible amenaza para él y eso incluye a Asgard. Todos los asgardianos son valientes guerreros, pero estamos hablando del ser más terrible del universo, por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdanos a evitar que surja-.

Odín se sentó en su trono-No abandonare Asgard-.

Thor miro a su padre con disgusto-Bien, pero yo no los abandonare–con estas palabras, Thor abandono Asgard.

**Atalaya…**

Una vez que Iron Man y Thor regresaron, Batman convoco una reunión con los miembros más importantes de cada grupo de súper héroes.

En el salón estaban Robin, Raven, Pixie, Starfire, Cyborg, chico bestia, Batman, Diana, linterna verde, chica halcón, Superman, Martian (el extraterrestre detective), Zantanna, Iron Man, Thor, capitán América, Avispa, Mentro y chica elástica.

-Eso que lo que paso-dijo Tony.

-Entonces podemos descartar el apoyo de Shield-dijo Avispa sin sorpresa.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?-pregunto Pixie a Thor.

-Mi padre tampoco nos ayudara, entiendo que quiera proteger a Asgard, pero se niega a aceptar que Drago lo atacara-.

-Al menos contamos con el apoyo de los linternas verdes-dijo Superman.

-Los guardianes están al tanto de la situación, así que ya están preparando a todos los linternas verdes para venir a la Tierra-dijo John (linterna verde).

-Bien, eso nos da apoyo-dijo Mentro.

-Ahora, el punto importante de esta reunión-dijo Batman-Raven-.

Raven se adelanto y respirando profundamente comenzó a hablar-Se donde esta Astronema-varias exclamaciones se escucharon-si, se donde esta su guarida, en Hamunaptra y conozco su ubicación-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Zantanna.

-Astronema me la dio-explico Raven y esta vez, hubo muchas miradas de confusión.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Porque quiere obtener el rompecabezas del milenio a toda costa-dijo Pixie-y como el tiempo se le esta acabando, necesita que Raven se lo lleve-.

-De esa forma reuniría los 7 y podría liberar a Drago-dijo Robin.

-La táctica más antigua de una guerra; una trampa-dijo el Capitán América.

-Tal vez, pero es nuestra única oportunidad de detener a Astronema, así que creo que lo mejor es prepararnos para atacarla en su propia base-dijo Raven-ya una vez le falle al mundo, deje que mi legado terminara por dominarme y le permití a mi padre regresar, no dejare que vuelva a suceder-.

-Entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer-dijo Batman-tenemos que prepararnos para pelear-.

-Pero, solo nos quedan 5 días-dijo Pixie y el reloj sonó anunciando la media noche-perdón, 4 días, esto se pone cada vez mejor-.

-Entonces, los siguientes días debemos preparar un plan de ataque-dijo Batman-es la única forma de evitar que Drago surja-.

-Bien, entonces salgamos a comunicárselo a los demás héroes-dijo Cyborg y todos abandonaron la sala de juntas, quedando solo Batman y Diana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman.

-Se que debí ir a pedirle ayuda a mi madre, pero…-Diana agacho la cabeza.

-Lo se, tu madre nunca iría contra los deseos de los dioses del Olimpo-Diana se quedo en silencio-me alegra que tú no pienses así-Batman se retiro de la sala de juntas y Diana sonrió.

Mientras, Robin y Raven estaban conversando, el joven maravilla se había quitado su antifaz.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien-.

Raven miro a Richard a los ojos-¿Crees que….podremos hacer que Astronema cambie?-.

-No lo se, pero yo creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y Astronema no es una excepción, ella se volvió quien es ahora por culpa de la estupidez humana, ahora, depende de los humanos rescatarla de ese abismo-.

-No-Raven miro a la Tierra-depende de mí-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero les haya gustado, el ejército de muertos de Drago ha despertado y ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva para su regreso, la batalla final por el universo esta a punto de comenzar ¿Quién vencerá? ¿El bien o el mal? Además ¿Raven podrá hacer que Astronema cambie?_

**Moon-9215: **_no te preocupes y acepta mis disculpas, no he comentado de tu fic, pero le he leído algunos capítulos y vas muy bien, sigue así, bueno, pasemos a aclararte esos dos puntos:_

_Se de quien es el corazón de cada uno de ellos, los junte por petición de mi buen amigo Toaneo07, quien en su fic, esta usando algunas parejas que le sugerí, es por eso que también voy a emparejar a Starfire con chico bestia, espero no sea inconveniente para ti._

_Magneto tal vez no sea un villano, pero esta cegado por el odio y no desaprovecharía la más mínima oportunidad para crear el mundo perfecto para los mutantes, aunque eso implique, aliarse con alguien tan cruel y desalmado como lo son Drago y Astronema._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si bueno, los humanos somos así de extraños, nos angustiamos en un segundo y al segundo dos, ya estamos contentos, con este capítulo, la batalla final con Drago esta cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_la verdad, no se como tomarme tus comentarios y me ofende que digan que plagie, tal vez fue un error de mi parte no explicar que tome algunas escenas que me gustaron de otras series, pero toda la idea del fic es mía, pero gracias por comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_gracias por los ánimos, mi hermana te lo agradece mucho y respondiendo a tu pregunta; si es Magneto de X-Men, quien en su obsesión por llevar a los mutantes a un mundo perfecto, se alió con el rey de las tinieblas, y se que Robin no es de los que se quedan viendo como los demás arriesgan sus vidas, pero debía darle una ventaja para que pudiera luchar y que Pixie no te oiga, ya que no le gusta que le digan tierna y linda, aunque siempre se deja querer jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, no creí que el fic fuera igual sin la pequeña Pixie, quien ya no es tan pequeña y no precisamente, los muertos se levantan por el poder oscuro de Drago, ya que solo son las almas de aquellos que murieron trágicamente, como el caso del Titanic y Pearl Harbor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya leí tus tres capítulos, estupendo trabajo, realmente sabes como dejarme en suspenso, en fin, ya falta poco para que fic llegue a su momento culminante, la batalla final con Drago, una vez que termine este fic, empezare con el de Bakugan y no se me ha olvidado como quieres tu participación, ya se como hacer para que conozcas a Zenet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speis, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Darth Ocnarf, Anónimo y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…**_


	35. La batalla final comienza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los héroes del mundo están preparando su ataque final contra la guardia de Astronema, el día más temido de todos ha llegado, Drago esta cada vez más cerca, Raven deberá hacer todo lo posible para hacer que Astronema se detenga antes de que sea tarde._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 La batalla final comienza.**

**Hamunaptra…**

Los días que faltaban pasaron en un abrir y cerrar los ojos y finalmente, el día llego.

-Hoy es el día-dijo la tenebrosa voz de Drago-los planetas están comenzando a alinearse, los 7 artículos del milenio pronto se reunirán, confío en ti, Astronema, para que te asegures que todo salga como lo he planeado-.

-Si mi señor-.

-Y si todo sale bien, entonces tu recompensa te será entregada-.

Astronema sonrió enloquecida y abandono la tumba, se encamino hacia donde estaban reunidos los villanos más despiadados del mundo, se acerco a sus dos generales, quienes la recibieron con una reverencia.

-Esperan sus órdenes-informo Ecliptor y Astronema asintió.

La princesa del mal hizo un movimiento con su mano anunciando silencio, el cual no tardo en llegar, fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

-¡Leales servidores del mal! ¡El día finalmente ha llegado! ¡Hoy, el amo se levantara de nuevo y una era de oscuridad eterna comenzara! ¡Cuando terminemos, no quedara bondad en el universo, ni amor, ni felicidad; solo caos, odio ambición!-los villanos estallaron en gritos de júbilo-¡Peleen y destruyan a todas las fuerzas del bien! ¡En especial a los jóvenes titanes!-nuevamente, se escucho una gran aclamación-¡Es hora! ¡Sembremos el terror del amo; el rey de las tinieblas Drago!-.

Los villanos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar llenos de júbilo, por primera vez, las fuerzas del mal tendrían la victoria, ni todos los héroes del mundo podrían detenerlos esta vez, no con el amo de toda la maldad de su lado.

-Disculpe princesa-intervino Escorpina-pero ¿Qué pasara con Raven?-.

Astronema sonrió-Ella muy pronto será mía-.

**Atalaya…..**

Los héroes del mundo se preparaban para partir, las naves de la liga de la justicia y de los titanes ya estaba lista, mientras los linternas verdes del universo llegaban a prestar su apoyo.

-Si que es un gran ejercito-dijo chico bestia.

-Esperemos que sea suficiente-rezo Cyborg.

-Envié un mensaje de auxilio a mi planeta natal-dijo Starfire-pero no podrán llegar sino hasta dentro de 6 horas-.

-Ya no podemos esperarlos-dijo Robin-cada minuto que pasa cuenta-.

-Es cierto-dijo Batman-es hora de irnos-.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Raven, quien solo se quedo seria y confundida por la atención que llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Pixie no te lo dijo?-pregunto Cyborg-tú serás la líder en esta misión-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pixie!-.

La hada retrocedió asustada y sonrió con nerviosismo-Creo que lo olvide-.

-¿Lo olvidaste?-cuestiono Raven con los ojos en llamas.

-Lo siento-.

-Escucha Raven-intervino Robin-se que te estamos pidiendo demasiado, pero tu eres quien recibió el entrenamiento de los dioses, además, eres familiar de Astronema, estoy completamente seguro que nadie esta mejor capacitado para dirigir esta misión que tu-.

Raven solo suspiro-Supongo que tienes razón-.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?-pregunto Diana con una gran sonrisa.

Raven se quedo pensando unos segundos y con mirada decidida-Prepárense para partir, llego la hora-.

Hubo gritos de afirmación y todos los héroes del mundo subieron a sus respectivas naves, Pixie se encogió de tamaño y subió al hombro de Raven, mientras aquellos que podían sobrevivir en el espacio salían de Atalaya antes que las naves, finalmente, el gran ejército de héroes abandono Atalaya, listos para enfrentarse al rey de las tinieblas.

**Helicargador…**

La mano derecha de Nick Fury, la comandante Hill, apareció con noticias para su líder.

-Señor, detectamos una gran cantidad de naves acercándose a la Tierra-.

-Pónganlas en la pantalla-Hill lo hizo y el más grande ejército de héroes apareció-son naves de los titanes, la liga de la justica, los vengadores y la patrulla ¿A dónde se dirigen?-.

-Parece que a Egipto señor-.

Fury solo endureció su mirada al escuchar eso, comenzaba a creer que Tony Stark tenía razón.

**Asgard…**

Odín usaba su magia para ver el gran ejército que los mortales habían creado para enfrentarse al rey de las tinieblas.

-Disculpe gran Odín-dijo Valkiria-pero ¿en verdad dejara que Thor y esos mortales se enfrenten solos al rey de las tinieblas?-.

Odín no respondió, simplemente vio como su hijo Thor guiaba a un grupo de naves junto con su amigo Iron Man.

**Isla de las amazonas…..**

La reina Hipólita estaba en el templo de los dioses del Olimpo rezando, cuando una de sus guerreras se presento.

-Majestad, lamento interrumpirla, pero…-.

-¿Qué ocurre, guerrera?-.

-Las magas de la isla sintieron que un poderoso ejército se dirige a Egipto, ha comenzado; la batalla contra el rey de las tinieblas ha empezado-Hipólita no respondió-mi reina ¿en serio vamos a dejar que la princesa Diana lo enfrente sola?-.

-Es la voluntad de los dioses-.

-A veces creo que la princesa Diana tenía razón-dijo la guerrera y abandono el templo.

Hipólita solo se quedo observando las imágenes de los dioses del Olimpo, las amazonas siempre habían sido leales a ellos, pero ahora…..la situación era otra y muy extrema.

**Mientras…..**

El ejército de héroes ya estaba cerca de Hamunaptra, de hecho, ya estaba sobre ella.

-Hemos llegado-informo Raven.

Chico bestia se asomo por la ventana de su nave, pero no parecía haber nada en ese lugar-Ah ¿A dónde llegamos?-.

El rompecabezas comenzó a brillar y un escudo de energía comenzó a desaparecer, revelando la ciudad de los muertos, el lugar donde estaba la tumba del rey de las tinieblas, solo que, no estaba tan abandonado.

El gran ejército de villanos estaba listo para combatir, los héroes del mundo estaban atónitos, pero chico bestia, bueno, comenzó a mencionar a algunos.

-Cielos, Guasón, Lex Luthor, Slade, Sangre, la hermandad del mal, Blackfire, Cráneo rojo, Dr. Doom, Red X, Hidra, Loki, cielo, incluso un ejército de muertos-.

-Este será un largo día-dijo Cyborg.

-Cuando tú digas Raven-informo Batman.

La joven hechicera busco con su mirada a Astronema, pero solo se encontró con Ecliptor y Escorpina, dedujo que la princesa estaba en el interior de la tumba, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Muy bien, solo tenemos una oportunidad, no podemos permitir que Drago surja y si esos villanos quieren detenernos, entonces les demostraremos porque nunca ganan, démosles con todo-.

De esa forma, todos los héroes abandonaron sus naves y se lanzaron contra la alianza del mal de Astronema y una intensa batalla comenzó en el desierto, había muestras de todo tipo de poderes; magia, tecnología, habilidades marciales, fuerza bruta, choque mentales, entre otros.

Starfire y Thor se encontraban de un lado golpeando a cada soldado zombi que lo atacara.

-Bien hecho amiga mía-dijo Thor.

-Gracias-.

Pero antes de poder estar tranquilos, dos rayos derribaron a cada uno y se toparon con sus respectivos hermanos.

-Blackfire-.

-Loki-.

Los dos hermanos malignos estaban flotando en el aire, mientras sonrisas cínicas resaltaban en sus caras.

-Vaya hermanita, veo que no has entendido cuan grande es el poder del amo-.

-Hermana, siempre has sido malvada y egoísta, pero unirte a alguien como Drago es la mayor estupidez que haz cometido-.

Blackfire soltó una risa burlona-Ay hermanita, siempre fuiste una ingenua-.

Los ojos de Starfire brillaron de color verde y se lanzo contra su hermana, mientras Thor y Loki se miraron sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Thor ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿No intentaras convencerme para que traicione al amo?-.

-Se que nunca lo harás hermano, solo te interesa una cosa y es obtener el trono de nuestro padre, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que el rey de las tinieblas te lo entregara-.

Loki miro a Thor con rabia-¡El amo es mucho más confiable que el tonto de nuestro padre!-grito disparando un rayo, el cual Thor bloqueo con su martillo.

Cyborg, por su parte, peleaba junto con Abeja, chico bestia y Aqualad contra Cinderblock, Plasmus y Overlod, cuando…..

-Cyborg, veo que has mejorado mucho-dijo la suave voz de Sangre.

-Lo suficiente como para patear tu flacucho trasero-Cyborg se lanzo sobre el hermano Sangre, su odiado rival.

En todas parte era un caos, los héroes y villanos estaban peleando sin cuartel, mientras Ecliptor y Escorpina veían la batalla divertidas, muchos grupos peleaban, a la vez que dos rivales que se encontraban retomaban sus cuentas, las peleas eran más o menos así:

Batman y Diana peleaban contra el Guasón, Harley y Orochimaru, quienes comandaban algunas serpientes de roca.

Superman se encargaba de la hermandad del mal con la ayuda de John, quien era desafiado por Siniestro.

Chica Halcón guiaba a la patrulla contra los soldados de Hidra y algunos mutantes, quienes eran guiados por Magneto.

Kid Flash, Jinx y Flash se encargaban de los exalumnos de la colmena, quienes no se detenían por nada para vengarse de Kid Flash y Jinx.

Hulk golpeaba a cuantos monstruos y soldados se le pusieran enfrente, tales como criaturas hechas por energía gama, también le toco pelear contra el mutante Jugernaut, Hulk iba a golpearlo cuando el Verdugo lo atrapo, el mutante se preparo para golpear al gigante verde, cuando….

-¡Es hora de pelear!-grito una voz y un gigante naranja, hecho de piedra golpeo a Jugernaut.

Hulk sonrió al reconocer a la Mole y golpeando al verdugo en el estomago, lo lanzo contra el suelo, mientras los 4 fantásticos abandonaban su nave listos para ayudar.

Iron Man, por su parte, lideraba a los linternas verdes en una lucha aérea contra águilas de piedra que habían creado las fuerzas oscuras, los linternas verdes usaban sus anillos, pero el tiempo se estaba acabando.

El capitán América peleaba contra cráneo rojo y algunos zombis, siendo auxiliado por Matrian, ojo de Halcón (quien peleaba con la viuda negra) y pantera negra.

Justo cuando el héroe de guerra iba a golpear a un zombi, se detuvo al reconocerlo, ese zombi, no le era desconocido.

-¿Bucky?-pregunto dudosa.

Efectivamente, se trataba del joven compañero del capitán América, quien sacrifico su vida para salvar al legendario héroe tratando de detener a Cráneo rojo durante la guerra mundial.

Bucky o más bien, el zombi Bucky arremetió contra el capitán tratando de morderlo, mientras el héroe de guerra trataba de quitárselo sin lastimarlo, pero un rayo desintegro la cabeza de Bucky, un rayo disparado por Matrian.

-Lo siento, pero ese chico ya no era tu amigo-.

-Lo se-dijo el capitán agachando su cabeza, Cráneo rojo estallo en risa.

-El amo si que tiene una forma muy bella de lastimar ¿no lo cree capitán?-dijo riéndose.

El capitán América apretó los dientes y se lanzo sobre el cráneo rojo y así sucedió, los héroes del mundo enfrentándose contra los más grandes villanos de todos.

Por su parte, Robin y Raven se enfrentaban con el hombre que tantos problemas les había causado, el siniestro Slade, mientras Pixie, bueno, ella estaba peleando contra Encantadora, quien se quedo estática al ver como esa hada podía igualar su magia negra.

-Tu magia es fuerte, pero nada se compara con el poder de un espíritu del milenio-dijo Pixie.

-Eso lo veremos, sabandija-.

-¿Sabandija?-Pixie se enojo y a una velocidad impresionante pateo a Esmeralda, quien trato de atacarla con su magia, pero Pixie fue más rápida y la encerró en una jaula que anulaba sus poderes-soy la princesa de las hadas para ti bruja, ahora entiendo porque Thor no te hace el menor caso-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-exclamo molesta.

-Puedes ser bonita por fuera, pero por dentro eres tan desagradable como un Truck-.

-¿Qué rayos es un Truck?-.

-No tengo idea, lo dijo Starfire, pero me gusta dejarte confundida-dijo Pixie retirándose.

Encantadora trataba de liberarse de la jaula, pero su magia era inútil contra el poder de la gran Pixie.

Robin y Raven atacaban a Slade con todo lo que tenían, bueno, solo era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que si Raven usaba sus nuevos poderes, podría matar a Slade.

-¿Qué sucede Raven? ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes para atacarme?-.

-Créeme, nada me daría más gusto que enviarte con mi padre, pero yo no soy como él-.

-¿Respetas la vida de otros? Curiosa actitud para una semidemonio-.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así-.

-No lo entiendo-intervino Robin-Slade, tú traicionaste a Trigon ¿Por qué le sirves a alguien que es mucho peor que él?-.

-La respuesta es obvia Robin, yo soy malo-dijo Slade con suavidad y se lanzo al ataque, pero una sombra paso y lo pateo, se trataba de…

-Red X-murmuro Robin entre dientes.

-Oye, tranquilo amigo, vengo a ayudarlos-.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?-cuestiono Raven.

-Simple, si el rey de las tinieblas surge el mundo se acaba y si eso pasa, bueno, ya no habrá nada que pueda robar-.

-Entonces solo buscas tu beneficio-.

-Alégrate, al menos voy a ayudarlos-Slade se levanto-yo me encargare de él, ustedes vayan por Astronema-.

Los dos titanes asintieron y desde el aire, Pixie descendió para ir con ellos ante Astronema, mientras X encaraba a Slade.

-Supongo que debo descartarte como un posible aprendiz-dijo Slade.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero a mi no me gusta el papel de villano, prefiero obtener solo lo que deseo-.

De esa forma, los dos más grandes rivales de Robin comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

-Por lo visto ese X es un traidor-dijo Escorpina.

-No podemos permitir que Raven llegue ante la princesa con sus dos amigos-dijo Ecliptor.

-Bueno-Escorpina se estiro-finalmente será nuestro turno-.

Antes de que los tres héroes pudieran entrar a la tumba, los dos generales de Astronema les cerraron el paso.

-La estábamos esperando, princesa Raven-dijo Escorpina.

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué quieren decir?-.

-Muy simple-dijo Ecliptor-hoy es el día en que el amo regresara, convirtiéndose en el rey de todo el universo, lo que hará que la princesa se convierta en la reina del mal y tú, eres muy afortunada, la princesa quiere convertirte en su hija, lo que te convertirá en la nueva princesa del mal-.

-Lamento decir que no estoy interesada-dijo Raven y junto con sus amigos se preparo para pelear, pero los dos generales se mantuvieron tranquilos.

-Eso puede cambiar-dijo Escorpina y ambos se apartaron de la entrada-Raven puede seguir, pero tus amigos tendrán que enfrentarnos-.

-No hay trato-dijo Raven, pero Robin le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tienes que ir-.

-¿Qué? Pero…..-.

-Raven, escucha, el tiempo se agota, cada minuto que pasa cuenta, tú eres la única que puede enfrentarse a Astronema-.

-Y tiene que ser ahora-agrego Pixie-los planetas ya están alineados-.

Las palabras del hada eran ciertas, mientras en el desierto se llevaba a cabo una guerra entre héroes y villanos, los 9 planetas del sistema solar se habían alineado, completándose así la cuarta señal.

-Solo quedan dos señales más-dijo Pixie-y no quisiera llegar a la sexta-.

Robin miro a Raven con decisión-Debes darte prisa-.

Raven se quedo pensando y luego asintió-Tengan cuidado-.

-Lo tendremos-.

La hechicera corrió hacia la entrada, afortunadamente, Ecliptor y Escorpina la dejaron pasara sin ningún problema.

-Bueno, será una reunión familiar muy agradable-dijo Escorpina.

-No lo creo, Raven detendrá a Astronema y nosotros a ustedes dos-dijo Robin.

Escorpina se rio con burla-No me hagas reír niño, no eres rival para nosotros-.

-En estos momentos no-dijo Pixie y le echo un poco del polvo de hada, lo cual le brindo a Robin su armadura-pero ahora si-.

-Bien hecho Pixie-dijo Robin sacando su espada y escudo.

Ecliptor y Escorpina, a su vez, sacaron sus espadas.

-Supongo que ahora es una pelea más justa-dijo Ecliptor.

-Pero no por mucho-replico Escorpina.

Y así, inicio otro combate devastador y tal vez uno de los más importantes en esa guerra.

Robin vs Ecliptor.

Pixie vs Escorpina.

**Mientras…**

Raven corría por los pasillos de la tumba, la cual estaba llena de jeroglíficos antiguos, cada paso que daba, sentía como una gran cantidad de energía oscura aumentaba, a la vez que el rompecabezas del milenio brillaba intensamente.

Mientras corría, le extraño no haberse topado con algún soldado y/o villano de Astronema, supuso que la princesa quería verla personalmente y enfrentarla sola, esa no era una buena señal.

_-"Aunque tenga estos poderes, no estoy segura de si derrotare a Astronema, debo intentar convencerla de detenerse, ella solo esta llena de tristeza, ha estado sola y triste mucho tiempo, yo se lo que se siente"_-.

Finalmente, distinguió una luz al final de ese túnel de escaleras y jeroglíficos, aumento el paso y entro a la habitación, más bien, a la tumba.

Raven se detuvo bruscamente, había llegado al lugar donde descansaba el maligno Drago, vio los otros 6 artículos del milenio reunidos alrededor del símbolo del milenio, el cual estaba brillando de un intenso color rojo, en la parte superior del ojo, estaba el espacio donde se debía colocar el rompecabezas del milenio.

-Este lugar-Raven volteo para todos lados, mientras su cuerpo temblaba-puedo…sentirlo…una gran maldad….-un risa se escucho.

-Debo felicitarte, llegaste muy lejos-.

Raven reconoció la voz y respirando profundamente, trato de alejar el miedo que sentía-Sal de donde estés Astronema-.

La princesa del mal surgió de las sombras y miro a Raven con una sonrisa muy dulce, pero a la vez, muy tenebrosa-Como quieras….bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, hija mía-.

Mientras Astronema sonreía, Raven la miraba con frialdad, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla y que la quinta señal comenzaba a cumplirse, ahora solo faltaba la sexta y la peor de todas: el regreso del rey Drago.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero les haya gustado, la batalla final ha comenzado, pero el tiempo esta comenzando a acabarse, Drago esta cada vez más cerca y Raven deberá tomar una decisión difícil: lograr que Astronema se detenga o…asesinarla. _

_La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado._

**Zeus: **_se que en este fic no tuviste la gran participación, pero fue un poco difícil agregarte cuando el fic ya iba muy avanzado, pero en Code lyoko tendrás mayor participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_me parece una idea interesante, realmente me gustaría leer esa historia, pero ¿será referente a Scooby Doo o alguna otra serie en especial? Pero si me gustaría participar en esa idea tan interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra saber que no tienes inconveniente con esa pareja y gracias por no enfadarte, pero la semana pasada estuvo algo complicada, con lo de la operación de mi hermana y todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_gracias, no estaba muy seguro de si hacía eso o no, ya que hay muchos fanáticos de Titanic que se podrían ofender, pero decidí arriesgarme y me alegra que saliera bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jinx: **_creo que eso ya dependería de cada quien, es decir, los distintos lectores pueden escoger que personajes de las películas que mencionen quisieran que saliera, si tu querías a Di Caprio o Jack, adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_muchas gracias por ese comentario y tienes razón, Raven como una princesa, es la peor pesadilla que alguien puede tener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me disculpo por eso, pero me gustaría saber ¿Cuál de todos tus fics te refieres? Me haz y han recomendando tantos que ya ando un poco confundido, de hecho ya van varios que me dicen lo mismo jeje, una sincera disculpa por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_creo que en el siguiente capítulo cambiara tu opinión sobre ellos, pasando a tu observación:_

_Técnicamente así sería, pero Drago resucito solo a aquellos que han muerto desde las guerras mundiales, ya que muchos héroes perdieron seres queridos en esos tiempos (como el capitán América)._

_No te preocupes por Pixie, ya sabes que ella al principio se enoja, pero luego se deja querer, abrazar y mimar._

_Dales las gracias a tus amigas de mi parte, espero que hasta donde hayan leído no estén decepcionadas._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bjlauri, Goticrae, Jinx, Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad y Speis, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves….**_


	36. El ascenso del rey

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el momento crucial llego, Drago esta a punto de emerger y solo Raven puede impedirlo, deberá hacer todo lo posible para lograr que Astronema se detenga antes de que sea tarde o el universo será destruido._

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**Cap. 36 El ascenso del rey.**

Raven y Astronema se miraban fijamente, ninguna hizo un solo movimiento por un largo rato, mientras que la princesa sonreía, finalmente, Astronema acabo con el silencio.

-Debo decir Raven, estoy muy feliz por esto-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Quiero decir, a que podre compartir este momento tan importante con mi nueva hija-.

-Vaya, pareces muy dispuesta a continuar con esto-.

-Por supuesto y es más mi alegría de poder tenerte a mi lado-.

-No tienes que hacer esto-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Entiendo muy bien como te sientes, haz estado sola por mucho tiempo, los humanos te quitaron a tu hija, la persona que más amaste en toda tu vida, pero esta no es la solución-.

-Tal vez, pero al menos he recuperado a mi hija, tú eres su viva imagen, eres igual a mi pequeña, mi niña, mi bebé-.

-Escucha, es cierto, soy muy parecida a tu hija, pero no soy ella-.

-¡Cállate! Tal vez no seas como ella, pero tu apariencia es la misma que la suya, es casi como si realmente…..-.

-¿Fuéramos parientes?-Raven suspiro-eso es porque lo somos-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-.

-Tú no lo sabes, pero yo soy descendiente de tu hermano, el faraón Atem, de parte de mi madre-.

-¿Quieres decir…..?-.

-Si, me parezco a tu hija porque ella y yo tenemos parentesco-.

Aunque la noticia impacto a Astronema, la princesa comenzó a reírse-Que maravillosa noticia, eso significa que realmente puedes ser mi hija, anda, únete a mí y traigamos de regreso al amo juntas, como madre e hija-.

-Yo ya tengo una madre-dijo Raven, mientras pensaba en Arella.

Astronema puso una mirada muy fría y seria-Muy bien, entonces tendré que obligarte-.

La princesa del mal ataco a Raven, quien se defendía como podía, aunque la hechicera ahora tenía el rompecabezas del milenio, Astronema era una enemiga en verdad peligrosa, pero no podía defraudar a sus amigos.

**Mientras…**

Los héroes del mundo continuaban en su batalla titánica contra los enemigos del mundo, aunque los héroes se veían algo arrinconados por los zombis y los soldados de piedra.

Iron Man volaba por el cielo destruyendo a cuanto monstruo se le pusiera enfrente, seguido por Avispa.

-Tenemos la ayuda de los 4 fantásticos-dijo Avispa.

-Si, pero aun necesitamos más ayuda-.

-Por eso estamos aquí Stark-dijo una voz desde el aire.

Al voltear, se toparon con el Helicargador, del cual descendían varios soldados de Shield.

-¿Fury? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No es el momento de preguntas, es hora de acabar con estas basuras-declaro Fury e Iron Man asintió.

Starfire y Thor, por su parte, seguían enfrascados en la lucha contra sus respectivos hermanos.

-¿Qué te sucede hermanita? ¿Por qué no me atacas con todo?-se burlaba Blackfire, mientras sus ojos brillaban de color violeta.

-No quiero lastimarte, hermana-replico Starfire.

-Lastima, porque yo a ti si-.

Blackfire disparo unas bolas de energía púrpura, mientras Starfire contraatacaba con rayos verdes.

Thor y Loki se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, al parecer, ambos hermanos tenían sus motivos para derribar al otro.

-¡No tiene que ser así Loki!-.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Voy a destruirte!-.

Un rayo golpeo a Loki por la espalda, dejando a Thor algo confundido, miro hacia arriba y un portal se abrió, de este portal, surgió un poderoso ejército de asgardianos, guiados por el poderoso Odín.

-¿Padre?-.

Odín se acerco a su hijo montado en un Pegaso-Vinimos a ayudarte hijo mío-.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, padre?-.

Odín agacho la cabeza-Tenías razón, si el rey de las tinieblas surge, será el fin de todo el universo, incluyendo a Asgard-.

-Me alegra que podamos pelear juntos padre-Thor le ofreció su mano y Odín la estrecho.

-Loki-gruño Odín entre dientes al ver a su hijo, quien retrocedió asustado-¡Tú, la encantadora y el verdugo, pagaran caro por atreverse a ayudar al enemigo del universo!-.

-Eso lo veremos, padre-musito Loki.

Batman y Diana estaban luchando con valor, mientras el Guasón reía a carcajadas.

-¡Vamos Batsy! ¡Tú y tu noviecita van a ser convertidos en…pastel de murciélago!-grito mientras sacaba un pastel con alas.

Diana golpeo a Orochimaru, quien cayó al suelo rodando-¿Siempre habla tanto?-.

-Oh si-Batman vio hacia el cielo-parece que tenemos nueva ayuda-.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo Diana suspirando aliviada.

Por su parte, Robin y Pixie aun peleaban contra los dos generales de la princesa del mal, los cuales demostraban ser guerreros más poderosos que los Psycho.

-¡Remolino mágico!-.

-¡Espada de la oscuridad!-.

El ataque de Pixie y Escorpina se impacto generando una gran explosión, mientras Robin atacaba a Ecliptor usando su espada.

-Peleas bien, para ser un simple humano-dijo Ecliptor.

-Nada mal para ser un lacayo del mal-replico Robin.

Ecliptor disparo un laser de sus ojos, Robin levanto su escudo y se protegió, pero el general aprovecho eso para tratar de golpearlo con su espada, afortunadamente, Robin se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo bloqueo con su propia espada, algo que asombro al general Ecliptor.

-¿A ver que te parece esto?-Ecliptor se multiplico en 6, ante el asombro de Robin.

Los 6 Ecliptor atacaron al valiente líder de los titanes, quien se protegía como podía de tantos ataques, eran demasiado poderosos y a él se le acababan las ideas, fue cuando Pixie grito.

-¡Robin! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Solo uno de ellos es real! ¡Los demás son solo una ilusión!-.

-¿Ilusión?-Robin miro a los 6 Ecliptor y recordó su entrenamiento con la verdadera maestra, así que cerro sus ojos y dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran.

Por un instante, no hizo movimiento alguno, mientras los 6 Ecliptor lo rodearon y prepararon su ataque, Robin agudizo sus demás sentidos, mientras sentía las corrientes de aire, la respiración, el sonido de los pies golpeando el suelo y finalmente….

-¡Te tengo!-grito Robin y lo pateo, Ecliptor rodo por el suelo, mientras los demás Ecliptor desaparecían.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-.

-Simple, deje que mis instintos me guiaran-.

-No estuvo nada mal, realmente eres un gran guerrero-dijo Ecliptor levantándose y sujetando su espada.

-Tu tampoco lo haces tan mal, es una lastima que desperdicies ese talento sirviendo a Drago-.

-Yo iba a decirte algo parecido-.

Nuevamente se pusieron en guardia, mientras cada uno sacaba sus espadas y se preparaba para atacar, mientras Pixie y Escorpina continuaban su lucha en el cielo, fue cuando algo llamo la atención de todos.

A lo lejos, se distinguió una gran cantidad de polvo y un gran ejército de amazonas guerreras apareció en el horizonte, guiadas por la reina Hipólita, quien saco su espada y la coloco al frente en señal de ataque.

-Parece que las amazonas también vienen a ayudar-dijo Pixie.

-Que curioso, dudo mucho que los dioses del Olimpo quieran intervenir en esto-dijo Escorpina-pero no importa, nada cambiara, la victoria esta cada vez más cerca-.

-No puedes asegurarlo-.

-Claro que puedo, solo mira hacia arriba-.

Pixie lo hizo y descubrió con horror, el sol y la luna se habían oscurecido, esa era la quinta señal, ahora solo quedaba una señal y era la más terrible de todas.

-¿Lo ves? Es solo cuestión de tiempo, el amo esta cada vez más cerca y una vez que surja….bueno, tú ya sabes que es lo que pasara con este patético mundo-.

-No si Raven detiene a la princesa-desafío Pixie.

-¿Detenerla? No digas tonterías, la princesa hará que Raven se le una, se convertirá en su hija y en la nueva princesa del mal-.

-No, ella no es así-.

-¿Tanta fe le tienes?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-Eres una pobre estúpida-Escorpina se lanzo contra Pixie, mientras las amazonas se unían a la batalla.

**Tumba de Drago….**

Astronema lanzo un golpe con su báculo, Raven consiguió esquivarlo, pero el báculo logro romper la cadena que ataba al rompecabezas del milenio y el artículo cayó al suelo.

-Bueno, ya tengo reunido los 7 artículos del milenio, las otras 5 señales se han cumplido y ahora solo falta pasarte de mi lado, y luego, juntas liberaremos al amo-.

-Ni loca haría eso-.

-Curioso, nunca dudaste en liberar a Trigon-.

-En ese entonces era una tonta-.

-Cierto, pero ya eres más sabia y sabes que nada de lo que hagas impedirá el ascenso del amo-.

-Tienes razón, solo tú puedes detenerlo-.

-¿Y por que lo haría?-.

-Porque no eres mala, solo estas llena de tristeza y rabia, yo se como te sientes, por mucho tiempo también estuve así, desde muy pequeña me alejaron de mi madre, todo por culpa de Trigon, pero los titanes me dieron una familia, un hogar, también pueden hacerlo por ti, solo tienes que detenerte-.

Astronema mantenía la cabeza agachada, cuando la levanto, sus ojos estaban llenos de llanto-Lo único que quiero es tener a mi hija de nuevo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-.

-¡Nada! Es por eso que quiero ayudarte-.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces únete a mí, conviértete en mi hija-.

-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer-.

-Entonces no intervengas, déjame completar el ritual-dijo Astronema, mientras recogía el rompecabezas.

-Tampoco puedo permitirte eso-Raven convoco una energía de luz y otra de oscuridad, mientras Astronema desviaba la mirada.

-Me agradas niña-dijo viéndola-de verdad me agradas y mucho, no había sentido esto por nadie más que por mi hija, pero no puedo permitir que te interpongas en los planes del amo-.

-Lamento decirte que yo no puedo permitir que lo liberes-.

-Entonces ¿así serán las cosas?-.

-Así es…..como tienen que ser-.

Astronema alzo su báculo y disparo un relámpago, que Raven desvió con su escudo, luego contraataco con un rayo de luz, pero la princesa lo bloqueo haciendo girar su báculo.

-¡Todo lo que hice! ¡Todo! ¡Fue para volver a tener a mi hija a mi lado! ¡Es todo lo que quiero!-.

-¡Pero liberar a Drago no te la devolverá!-.

-Quizás, pero me dará una nueva hija ¡Tú!-.

Astronema ataco a Raven, q dara una nueva hija !a!ado! ataco con un rayo de luz, pero la princesa lo bloqueo haciendo girar su bemos al amuien se defendía como podía de sus letales ataques, ambas se atacaban con todo lo que tenían y a la vez, trataban de no lastimar a la otra, Raven porque sabía perfectamente como se sentía Astronema y la princesa, porque no quería lastimar a la persona que era la misma imagen de su pequeña niña.

Las dos continuaron pelean por toda la habitación, destruyendo todo lo que estuviera al alcance, mientras el rompecabezas continuaba en manos de Astronema, Raven trataba de hacer reaccionar a la princesa, pero no parecía haber caso.

-¿De verdad crees que a tu hija le gustaría ver en lo que te convertiste?-.

Astronema se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso último-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Tú amabas a tu hija, más de lo que nunca amaste a ningún ser humano-.

-¿Y eso que?-.

-Que si la amaste tanto como dices, entonces debiste enseñarle muchas cosas, tales como el respeto por la vida de otros, la bondad que existe en el corazón de los humanos, entre otras cosas-.

-Puede que lo haya hecho-reconoció Astronema.

-Entonces ¿Qué crees que diría tu hija si te viera ahora? Trabajando para el mayor enemigo del universo ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría?-.

-Yo….no lo se….-Astronema comenzaba a sentir tristeza, su mirada estaba llena de dudas y penas.

La princesa del mal amaba a su hija, más de lo que jamás amo a nadie, desde que perdió a su esposo, Yue fue su sol, su ilusión, la razón de su vida, pero entonces…..esos malditos bastardos se lo quitaron, su amada hija, su princesa, su bebé.

Astronema apretaba sus puños mientras pensaba en eso y sentía como la tristeza era reemplazada por una gran furia, cosa que Raven noto, pero trato de tranquilizarla.

-No tienes que hacer esto, piensa en tu hija, esto no es lo que ella querría-.

-¡Cállate!-.

-Astronema-Raven miro a la princesa del mal con profunda tristeza.

El cuerpo de Astronema temblaba debido a la gran rabia que sentía, pero eso era solo una mascara, por dentro, la princesa del mal estaba llena de dudas, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Raven y mucho menos en su hija, a su mente llegaron miles de recuerdos, pero sobretodo, llego uno.

-FLASHBACK-

Yue jugaba con su muñeca afuera de su casa, estaba muy contenta, reía y abrazaba su juguete, mientras su madre preparaba la cena para ambas, fue cuando un arácnido muy conocido del desierto apareció, se trataba de un escorpión, el arácnido se acerco a la pequeña, por fortuna, la niña lo vio.

-¡Insecto malo!-grito y tomando una piedra, se dispuso a aplastarlo, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-No Yue, no es correcto matar a un ser tan indefenso-.

-¿Indefenso? Pero si es un escorpión y me quería picar-.

-Tal vez, pero solo porque tú estabas en su camino y lo quisiste aplastar-usando unos palillos, Astronema sujeto al escorpión de su cola y lo llevo a un lugar alejado de la casa, seguida por su pequeña hija, su mayor tesoro, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Astronema dejo al escorpión sobre unas piedras y el pequeño animal se marcho, ante la confusión de la pequeña Yue.

-No lo entiendo mami ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?-.

-Porque es un ser vivo, además, si te hubiera picado, esa no habría sido su intención, solo lo habría hecho para defenderse, por instinto, para él, tú eras un peligro, créeme, ese escorpión te tenía más miedo a ti, que tú a él-.

-¿Por qué me tiene miedo?-.

-Porque para ese escorpión, nosotras somos aterradoras y como vio que tu intención era aplastarlo, solo quería defenderse, aunque sabía que no podría ganarte, a menos que te picara-suspiro-quiero que esto sea una lección para ti, respeta la vida de todos lo seres vivos, por más insignificantes que te parezcan-.

-Si mamá-dijo Yue sonriendo.

-Esa es mi pequeña-dijo Astronema, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba repetidamente, Yue solo se reía divertida.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Toda vida….es valiosa-musito Astronema.

-No lo has olvidado ¿verdad?-.

-Yo….yo….-Astronema comenzó a gritar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo, que la voz de Drago se escuchaba.

_-"¿Qué estas haciendo? Date prisa"-._

-¡No le hagas caso!-grito Raven-¡No tiene porque ser así!-.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya es tarde para mí!-.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lucha contra el control de Drago!-.

-¡Silencio!-Astronema disparo un relámpago contra la hechicera, quien no tuvo tiempo de invocar un hechizo protector, pero algo la salvo.

El rompecabezas del milenio libero un pequeño destello de luz, el cual se interpuso entre el relámpago y Raven, salvado a la hechicera.

La pequeña esfera de luz comenzó a tomar forma y Raven abrió los ojos al reconocer a esa persona, era a quien más amaba (después de Robin, claro), la persona con quien tanto habría deseado pasar su niñez.

-¿Madre?-.

Arella apareció con forma de fantasma, aunque a su alrededor, tenía un brillo angelical, la madre de Raven alzo sus dos brazos y conjuro un poderoso hechizo.

-¡No lastimes…..a mi hija!-dijo lanzándole un poderoso rayo de energía de luz.

Astronema recibió el impacto directamente, era tan poderoso que sintió un gran dolor y lanzo un grito de agonía, uno que llego a los oídos de Ecliptor y Escorpina.

-¡La princesa!-grito Ecliptor.

-¡Tenemos que volver!-grito Escorpina.

Los dos generales entraron a la tumba, seguidos por Robin y Pixie, quienes no iban a dejar que Raven se enfrentara a esos monstruos sola.

Raven, por su parte, estaba al lado de Astronema, quien perdió el conocimiento, su madre la veía con pena, pero no iba a permitir que su hija fuera lastimada, ya le había fallado una vez, no le fallaría de nuevo.

-Gracias…..madre-.

Arella sonrió y desapareció, fue cuando Ecliptor y Escorpina aparecieron, se quedaron estáticos al ver la escena.

-¿Qué has hecho?-cuestiono Ecliptor.

-La persona que tanto te quería-replico Escorpina.

-No quise hacerle daño…..solo…..-Raven no pudo continuar, porque los dos generales se lanzaron sobre ella, por fortuna, Robin y Pixie la rescataron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Pixie.

-No hay tiempo de explicar-dijo Robin.

Ecliptor y Escorpina se pusieron en guardia, pero Ecliptor volteo a ver a la princesa desmayada.

-Oh mi hermosa princesa, eres como una hija para mí. Por favor, háblame-pero Astronema no respondía-Raven…juro que me las pagaras-.

-Aunque sea lo último que hagamos-agrego Escorpina.

En medio de la pelea y la confusión, nadie vio que Loki había entrado a la tumba y tomo el rompecabezas, rápidamente se dirigió a la tumba de Drago, donde el rey lo esperaba.

-¡De prisa! El momento llego-.

-Si amo-.

Loki coloco el rompecabezas del milenio y el terrible momento comenzó a suceder, ante la sonrisa de Loki.

-Si-.

La tumba comenzó a temblar, mientras el ojo comenzaba a brillar de un intenso color rojo, al igual que los artículos del milenio, al mismo tiempo que una niebla oscura comenzó a surgir.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Robin cuando el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse.

-El momento llego-dijo Ecliptor.

-¡El amo va a surgir!-grito Escorpina.

Al oír eso, los tres héroes abrieron los ojos llenos de miedo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que la tumba comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Robin.

Raven asintió y los teletransporto fuera de la tumba, pero antes, le dedico una última mirada a Astronema.

Afuera, la batalla entre héroes y villanos se quedo suspendida, los zombis y soldados de roca se inclinaron, mientras del suelo, los 7 artículos del milenio surgieron girando en el aire.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo chico bestia.

-Ha empezado-dijo Thor-el rey de las tinieblas esta regresando-.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de los héroes se lleno de terror, mientras los villanos gritaban llenos de júbilo. Raven y los demás aparecieron detrás de sus amigos Starfire, Cyborg y chico bestia.

-Fallamos-dijo Pixie con tristeza.

**Mundo espiritual…..**

Los dioses egipcios se reunieron, ya habían sentido el aumento en el poder de las tinieblas y lo que tanto temían finalmente estaba ocurriendo.

-No pudieron evitarlo-dijo Ra.

-El día que tanto temíamos ha llegado-dijo Slifer.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Isis con sus manos juntas.

-Esos tontos, no pudieron llegar a tiempo-dijo Obelisk.

**Hamunaptra….**

Los artículos del milenio dispararon un poderoso relámpago negro, el cual se impacto en el suelo y comenzó a abrirse, mientras una gran cantidad de fuego oscuro surgía como si un volcán hiciera una erupción.

Desde el fondo, una gigantesca silueta comenzó a acercarse a la superficie y una garra de tamaño colosal surgió, al tiempo que los cielos se oscurecían, las plantas comenzaron a morir y la vegetación del mundo se pudría, los muertos de todo el mundo comenzaron a rugir y a gritar el nombre de Drago, y finalmente, el rey de las tinieblas hizo su aparición.

Su cabeza era muy parecida a la del legendario dragón negro de ojos rojos, su cuerpo estaba erguido como el de un humano, sus brazos tenían la misma dimensión que las de un humano, en cada una de sus manos tenía tres garras y una más en el centro de su palma, además que de ambas manos surgían dos espadas, su tamaño era el mismo que el de los dioses egipcios, su color era negro oscuro, uno más oscuro que la misma noche, sus ojos era rojos y tenían un destello lleno de maldad, poseía dos gigantescas alas un poco más grandes que las de Obelisk, su cola era larga y terminaba como un especie de látigo, y su pecho estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura en forma de V, todo en su cuerpo era negro con excepción de sus malignos ojos, y provocaba un miedo paralizante, su voz era grave y aterradora.

-El universo es mío-dijo mientras liberaba un tornado oscuro sobre toda la tierra.

Red X retrocedió asustado-Creo que cambie de bando demasiado pronto-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron con intensa maldad.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 36, finalmente el momento que tanto temían los dioses y Pixie ha ocurrido, el rey de las tinieblas, señor de toda la oscuridad y monarca supremo del mal ha regresado, los héroes del mundo están en grave peligro, ya que el poder del amo es capaz de eliminarlos con facilidad ¿será el fin de todo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

_Por cierto, es posible que el viernes pueda subir dos capítulos otra vez, pero todo depende de lo que ocurra entre hoy y mañana, de todos modos, subiré el siguiente capítulo el viernes y les aclarare si puedo subir otro más el mismo viernes._

**Goticrae: **_gracias por eso, trato de usar a tantos personajes como pueda, aunque a veces me revuelvo un poco jeje, sigo siendo un ser humano jajaja, bueno, finalmente regreso, Drago ha vuelto y esta listo para vengarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**InmortalRose: **_descuida, para mí no fue indiscreción, gracias por tus buenos deseos de parte de mi hermana y mía, fueron día algo estresantes, pero al final todo salió bien gracias a Dios, bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, haré otro fic de lo Teen Titans, pero antes haré otros proyectos, tales como:_

_Ataque de las Maquinas de la serie Bakugan._

_Poder Ninja de la serie Code Lyoko._

_Invasión de demonios de Teen Titans._

_Tengo otro proyecto en mente, pero aun no se que título ponerle jeje, pero será de Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_bueno, Shield y los demás han llegado a ayudar, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Drago ha vuelto listo para vengarse, por cierto, dile a tu amiga que me halaga con su comentario y me sonroje jeje, pero primero tenemos que conocernos, ser amigos y todo eso jajajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, Drago ha regresado y esta listo para completar su venganza, pero aun le falta mucho para terminar, ya que apenas va a comenzar la batalla final con este monstruo tan poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ratka: **_muchas gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes, yo tampoco dejo comentarios a historias a veces, aunque las leo jeje, creo que es algo que la mayoría de los autores hace ¿no crees? En fin, la batalla final ha comenzado y esta vez, contra el rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jinx: **_lo se, solo quería seguirte el juego jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_descuida, puedo esperar, bueno, el momento crucial ha llegado, Drago ha vuelto y en el próximo capítulo, los villanos aprenderán el gran error que cometieron al unírsele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no es precisamente un animal, es un insulto, Truck significa "Nada", es decir, que no eres ni vales nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad no lo se, nunca lo se cuando escribo una historia, simplemente escribo la historia y sus capítulos, y cuando siento que ya es lo suficiente larga, entonces la concluyo, pero siempre con un final que valga la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **_es buena pregunta, pero no olvides que Astronema no se iba a detener hasta reunir los 7 artículos y habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de cumplir su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_es el de Naruto ese fic ¿verdad? No soy muy fanático de la serie, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad lo leeré, de hecho, prefiero a Bakugan, ya quiero saber que paso con los demás, si están bien y todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Goticrae, InmortalRose, Speis, Jinx, Bjlauri, Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad y Ani Teen Lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Ratka, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes….**_


	37. Drago el dios de la destruccion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, finalmente Drago, el peor enemigo del universo, ha regresado, los héroes del mundo enfrentaran la batalla más difícil de su vida, mientras los villanos….bueno, se arrepentirán de haber ayudado a liberarlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**Cap. 37 Drago, el dios de la destrucción.**

El rey de las tinieblas alzo sus alas, mientras miraba el mundo que ahora era suyo, después, paso su mirada por todos los presentes ahí presentes, los zombis y soldados de piedra estaban arrodillados, Drago detuvo su mirada en Raven, quien retrocedió asustada y el rey de las tinieblas se rio levemente.

-Finalmente-dijo con una voz tenebrosa, suave y grave-después de 5000 años de encierro, finalmente ¡He regresado!-.

Los zombis y los monstruos de piedra estallaron en gritos de victoria, seguidos por los villanos, quienes tenían un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

-Ahora puedo completar lo que empecé hace 5000 años, destruiré todo rayo de luz en el universo y a todo aquel que se atreva a desafiarme-.

Pixie estaba temblando, ella conocía muy bien la magnitud del poder de Drago, además de conocer a la perfección la gran maldad que en él existía.

-Esa lagartija si que es grande-dijo chico bestia detrás de Cyborg.

-No creo que lagartija sea la mejor forma de describirlo-dijo Cyborg igual de asustado.

-En mi mundo había rumores de la apariencia del rey, pero ahora que lo veo, se quedaron muy cortos-dijo Starfire.

Hulk miraba a todos, en sus miradas había miedo y aunque él también sentía un poco, jamás lo aceptaría y nunca huiría de una buena pelea.

-¡Oye!-grito la Mole cuando Hulk comenzó a correr-¡Espérame!-.

Drago miro a los dos héroes acercarse a él, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad absoluta.

-¡Lagarto gigante no fuerte! ¡Hulk fuerte! ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

-Tienes razón amigo-dijo Mole-¡Es hora de pelear!-.

Hulk y Mole dieron un salto con todas sus fuerzas, ante el asombro de los demás, pero Pixie…

-¡Esperen! ¡No sean estúpidos!-.

Hulk y Mole ya preparaban cada uno su golpe, cuando se detuvieron en el aire y es que Drago estaba usando telequinesis para inmovilizarlos.

-Son muy valientes o muy tontos-dijo suavemente-no tienen idea del alcance de mi poder-Drago miro a Hulk-tú poder proviene de la ira, un sentimiento que yo conozco perfectamente-los ojos de Drago se abrieron y Hulk sintió como su fuerza era robada, y Bruce Banner quedo en lugar de Hulk.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-grito Mole.

-Lo que siempre quiso, lo libere de Hulk, ahora es un simple y débil mortal, como tú-Drago hizo lo mismo con Mole y se convirtió en Ben-no son más que basura-.

Bruce y Ben comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad, pero Avispa salvo a Bruce y Susan (la mujer invisible) a Ben.

Al ver eso, Raven apretó los puños-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

Drago miro a la hechicera-Es obvio, quiero la destrucción total de la luz, quiero aniquilar a toda la vida que existe en el universo, quiero que la oscuridad reine sobre todo lo que existe y existirá-.

-¡No te dejaremos ganar!-grito Robin.

-Que divertido, parece que los humanos siguen siendo tan insolentes como siempre, una actitud que los ha llevado al borde de su extinción-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Batman.

-Los humanos se dicen seres consientes, pero a lo largo de la historia, le han hecho más daño a este mundo que dicen suyo, son egoístas, ególatras y siempre quieren resolver todo con guerras, pero todo eso acabara cuando yo tome el control-.

-Lo único que hará será destruir toda la vida del universo-dijo Thor-eso no es control, es asesinato-.

-Curioso que los dioses que tantas veces exigieron sacrificios me digan eso-Drago alzo su cola y la lanzo sobre los héroes, por fortuna, ninguno salió herido.

Fury se levanto y miro a su equipo-¡Disparen!-.

Cuando los soldados de Shield iban a atacar, Pixie los detuvo.

-¡Esperen!-volteo y encaro a Drago-rey de las tinieblas, si tu quisieras, podrías destruirnos a todos nosotros y a la Tierra con solo un soplido, dime ¿Por qué no lo haz hecho?-.

-¿Qué tendría de divertido? Los humanos creen que la muerte es lo peor que les puede pasar, pero la realidad es otra, siempre hay cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte y una de ellas es el miedo que sienten en estos momentos, quieren pelear conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo, les invade un deseo desesperado de huir, aunque también saben que no importa a donde vayan, el resultado será el mismo, el universo ha estado condenado desde hace 5000 años, los pobres mortales han intentado todo para salvarlo, pero es inútil, ya nada puede salvarlo-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Ataquen!-grito Fury.

Los soldados de Shield abrieron fuego, había de todo, laser, misiles, metralletas, etc. Todo impacto en el cuerpo de Drago, pero….

-No me hizo nada-.

Fury apretó los dientes, iba a ordenar otro ataque, pero esta vez, Drago fue más rápido.

-¡Garra dragón!-la garra de Drago se estiro a una gran velocidad, destruyendo todo armamento de Shield y acabando con la vida de varios soldados.

-Que….poder tiene….-dijo Raven temblando de miedo.

Drago solo se rio levemente, los héroes del mundo comenzaron a atacar, incluso Odín, los asgardianos y las amazonas, todos los ataques daban en el blanco, pero solo levantaban una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Que ingenuos son-.

Los 5 titanes, junto con Batman, Diana, Zantanna, Iron Man, Thor, Hank, el capitán América, mientras Avispa atendía a Bruce.

-No puedo creerlo, todos esos ataques y ningún rasguño-dijo chico bestia.

-Ese tipo no es ordinario, ahora veo porque le temías tanto Pixie-dijo Batman.

Pixie miro a todos y luego la batalla-El rey de las tinieblas es el ser más abominable que jamás haya existido, no hay nada que pueda igualar su poder, este será el fin de todo-.

-No, pudimos con Trigon, podremos con él-dijo Robin.

-Trigon era una pulga comparado con Drago, él es la fuente de toda maldad, es el primer y más letal enemigo de todo el universo, no tiene comparación-.

-Tal vez-dijo Raven-pero no dejare que ese monstruo destruya al universo, peleare hasta el final-.

-Todos lo haremos-dijo Robin sacando su espada.

Drago permanecía inmóvil, mientras recibía los ataques de todos los héroes, fue cuando soplo una brisa muy ligera, pero que lanzo a todos los héroes contra el suelo, incluso los asgardianos y las amazonas fueron derribados.

-Que aburrido ¡Ráfaga oscura!-Drago blandió una de sus espadas y una cuchilla de energía oscura golpeo a todos los héroes en el suelo.

-¡Madre/Padre!-gritaron Diana y Thor.

Por su parte, los villanos veían el espectáculo detrás de Drago, se veía una sonrisa de victoria en cada uno de sus malvados rostros.

-Esto es fantástico, finalmente todos eso héroes van a desaparecer-dijo Guasón riéndose.

-Si y cuando ya no queda nadie para interferir en los planes del amo, él nos recompensara-dijo Loki.

Los héroes que recibieron el ataque de Drago quedaron en el suelo, la mayoría….muertos, Odín y los asgardianos hicieron un esfuerzo para levantarse, al igual que las amazonas.

-Debo admitirlo, realmente son persistentes, pero se arrepentirán de haber deseado la inmortalidad-Drago alzo uno de sus dedos y disparo un rayo, el cual convirtió a los asgardianos y a las amazonas en estatuas.

Desde su posición, Raven y los demás vieron la derrota de sus amigos, ahora seguían ellos.

-No puedo creerlo, díganme que no es cierto-dijo chico bestia-todos ellos eran valientes héroes y…-.

-Si esto continua así, pronto el universo entero será destruido-dijo Batman.

-Tal vez-intervino Hank, el hombre hormiga-tal vez podamos hacerlo entrar en razón-.

-¿En razón?-exclamo Avispa-¿Qué no viste todo lo que ha hecho?-.

-Si, pero también escuche lo que dijo, él solo quiere que haya paz en el universo, estoy seguro que podemos resolver esto hablando-.

Hank comenzó a correr y aumento su tamaño al máximo, mientras Pixie negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre es tan ingenuo?-le pregunto a Iron Man.

-Oh si-.

A pesar de convertirse en un gigante, el hombre hormiga apenas le llegaba a la cintura de Drago, quien al verlo, entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres mortal?-.

-Calma, no quiero pelear, solo quiero hablar-.

-¿Hablar? Bien, te escuchare-.

-Mira, se que todo lo que quieres es que haya paz en el universo y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero esta no es la forma, te lo suplico, deja de destruir todo lo que esta a tu alrededor y te ayudare a encontrar esa paz que tanto anhelas-.

-¿Siempre eres tan ingenuo?-Hank abrió los ojos y de pronto, sintió como era sujetado por el cuello-yo no busco paz, busco la destrucción total del universo, todo lo que quiero es eliminar cada pequeño rayo de luz que hay y eso incluye a los habitantes del universo-Hank trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil-pero tú, tonto, alardeas de encontrar paz ¡Pues que así sea!-Drago lanzo a Hank al aire, ante la mirada de terror de sus amigos-¡Fantasmas de la muerte!-.

Varios espíritus malignos aparecieron de la nada y atraparon a Hank, quien grito lleno de agonía y terror, finalmente, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Esa monstruo…..mato a Hank….-dijo Avispa.

Robin apretó los puños-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Titanes ataquen!-.

Los titanes se lanzaron a la batalla, seguidos por Pixie, Batman, Diana, Zantanna, Iron Man, Thor y el capitán América, Avispa se quedo al lado de Bruce.

Drago volteo y miro a Raven-Niña, debiste unirte a mí cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora tendrás el mismo destino que tus amigos-.

-No si te detenemos primero-dijo Raven.

-Pueden intentarlo si así lo desean, pero el resultado será siempre el mismo-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-grito Thor haciendo girar su martillo-¡Villano ruin! ¡Siente la furia del señor del trueno!-.

Thor lanzo varios relámpagos contra Drago, pero ni siquiera le hicieron cosquillas, el rey de las tinieblas sonrió y atrapo a Thor.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-Drago lanzo a Thor contra el suelo y se dispuso a aplastarlo, pero Starfire y Iron Man lo atacaron, disparando rayos en su rostro, pero nada le hacían-por favor-Drago disparo rayos de sus ojos dándole a la princesa de Tamara y al invencible Iron Man.

-¡Starfire!-chico bestia se convirtió en gorila y rescato a su amiga-¿estas bien?-pregunto sonrojado.

-Si, gracias por salvarme-dijo Starfire en iguales condiciones.

-Que momento tan tierno, casi lamento arruinarlo-Drago se dispuso a atacar, cuando Cyborg le disparo con su cañón sónico.

-¡Oye! ¡Lagartija súper desarrollada! ¡Toma esto!-.

Cyborg le disparo varios misiles, pero Drago no recibía ni siquiera un rasguño.

-¿Toma esto? ¿Es lo mejor que pueden decir? Supongo que en 5000 años la originalidad es algo que desaparece-.

Raven y Zantanna invocaron poderosos hechizos que lanzaron al mismo tiempo como un poderoso rayo de luz.

-¡Bendición del sol!-grito Pixie lanzando su ataque más poderoso.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, pero como siempre, Drago salía ileso.

-Mi turno ¡Tormenta eléctrica!-un rayo con la potencia de mil tormentas apareció del dedo de Drago.

Raven convoco un escudo para proteger a las tres, pero el ataque era tan poderoso, que las tres chicas cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

Robin, Batman, Diana y el capitán América habían subido a la cola de Drago y ahora corrían por su espalda, su plan era darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Una buena idea-dijo Drago-si a quien atacaran fuera alguien como, no se, Trigon, pero a mí, eso no es nada-.

Drago blandió sus alas sacudiéndose a los 4 héroes que cayeron al suelo, Avispa, al ver eso, decidió intervenir.

-Lo siento Bruce-dijo Janet viendo al exHulk inconsciente-pero soy una vengadora y se cual es mi misión-.

Avispa emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a disparar con sus aguijones, Drago recibía los ataques sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú?-Drago se rio-tienes el poder más débil con el que me he topado hasta ahora-.

-¿Así?-.

Avispa ataco con más fuerza, pero sus aguijones, ni siquiera rasguñaban a Drago, el rey de las tinieblas se dejo golpear por unos segundos.

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto cuando Janet dejo de disparar y ahora respiraba agitadamente-bien, ahora es mi turno ¡Llamarada infernal!-.

Drago abrió la boca y una ola de fuego oscuro se lanzo sobre Avispa, quien usando todas sus fuerzas logro esquivarlo, pero no evito que una de sus alas fuera quemada y ahora caía al suelo.

-¡Te tengo!-dijo el Batman.

-Gracias amigo-.

Batman bajo a Avispa y los héroes se reunieron, solo quedaban ellos y sus poderes eran inútiles contra el malvado Drago.

-Nunca me imagine que ese sujeto fuera tan poderoso-dijo Thor algo herido.

Robin golpeo el suelo con su puño-Si no lo detenemos será el fin de todo-.

Raven asintió, pero la verdad, tenía mucho miedo, ese monstruo era muy superior a su padre y ahora no estaba segura de si podrían derrotarlo.

-Bien, ataquémoslo todos juntos-dijo Robin.

De esa forma, los pocos héroes que quedaron lanzaron su ataque contra Drago, quien lo recibió directamente, los ataques levantaron una gran cortina de humo y tanto Raven como Pixie se elevaron.

-¿Lista Pixie?-.

-¡Siempre!-.

-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

-¡Bendición del sol!-.

Los dos ataque se combinaron en uno y en cuanto se impactaron con Drago generaron una gran explosión que lanzo a los héroes hacia atrás, mientras los villanos veían asombrados esa pelea.

-Ese ataque fue poderoso-dijo Malla.

-Pero ni con eso derrotaran al rey de las tinieblas-dijo Loki sonriendo.

Loki tenía razón, porque apenas el polvo se disipo, Drago apareció ileso.

-¿Qué intentaron hacer con eso?-.

Los pocos héroes que quedaban ahora temblaban de miedo, incluso Batman, aunque él sabía disimularlo perfectamente.

-Jarbis, busca una debilidad en ese tipo-dijo Tony a su computadora.

-Lo siento señor, pero esa cosa no parece tener debilidad-.

Drago camino hacia ellos y se detuvo cuando dio solo dos pasos-Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo, pensé que serían unos adversarios más dignos, pero no son más que unas basuras, llego la hora de acabar con ustedes-alzo su garra derecha-este es mi técnica más poderosa, la que acabo con cientos de vidas y ciudades ¡Zocado!-.

Una esfera de color negro apareció en su garra y Drago la lanzo contra los héroes, cuando la esfera toco el suelo, causo una gran explosión que se llevo consigo a los titanes, los tres miembros de la liga de la justicia y los cuatro vengadores, cuando todo paso, de los héroes no había rastro.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Gizmo y los soldados de Hidra lanzaron gritos de júbilo.

-Thor-Encantadora agacho la mirada triste.

-Olvídate del tonto de mi hermano, él tuvo lo que merecía por ayudar a esos inútiles-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Blackfire-mi hermanita tuvo lo que merecía-.

-Y ahora nosotros tendremos nuestra recompensa-dijo Sangre-el amo compartirá al universo con nosotros-.

Drago volteo a ver a los villanos, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensa maldad.

-Respecto a eso-dijo lanzando un golpe con su cola, algunos villanos lo esquivaron, pero los soldados de Hidra fueron aplastados.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-cuestiono Slade.

-¿De verdad creyeron que compartiría al universo? No son más que unas basuras-.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-grito Luthor.

-¡Teníamos un trato!-replico Slade.

-No recuerdo haber hecho nunca un trato con ustedes, todos ustedes no son más que sirvientes, esclavos a quienes puedo tratar como se me antoje-.

-¡No puedo hablarnos así!-grito Rouge-¡No puede desecharnos como si fuéramos cualquier cosa! ¡Nuestra lealtad merece respeto!-.

-¡Tiene razón!-grito Loki.

Drago se rio y su risa resonó en todo el desierto-Pero si ya estoy mostrando el respeto que merecen ¡Ninguno!-los villanos miraban a Drago con furia, odio y miedo, pero sobretodo, miedo-esos sentimientos, son deliciosos para mí, yo me alimento de la rabia, el odio y el miedo, mientras más exista, más poderoso me vuelvo y afortunadamente, todos en el universo son unos cobardes, lo que significa que mi poder no tiene límite-.

-¡Ya cállate!-grito Loki lanzándose al ataque, seguido por Encantadora y el Verdugo.

-Me están desafiando o solo quieren aparentar valor-.

Loki lanzo un rayo al mismo tiempo que Encantadora y Verdugo, los tres ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Drago no recibía ni siquiera un rasguño.

-No tienen idea de mis poderes-Drago abrió la boca y con un soplido lanzo a los tres asgardianos contra el suelo-ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí-.

Sujetando un hacha, Slade trato de cortarle la cola, pero Drago lo golpeo con ella.

-Debí darme cuenta de que eras igual a Trigon-.

-Por favor, no me confundas con ese bueno para nada, quien ni siquiera pudo acabar contigo y un montón de niños-dijo suavemente, los villanos del mundo comenzaron a atacar a Drago, quien solo recibía los golpes hasta….-ya me canse de jugar ¡Llamarada infernal!-el fuego de Drago golpeo a todos los villanos y como resultado, todos quedaron noqueados, Drago volteo para todos lados, viendo a los héroes y villanos vencidos-aunque pude haberlos matado, tengo algo mucho peor para todos ustedes-Drago abrió la boca y comenzó a atraer a los héroes y villanos, se los comió, incluyendo a los asgardianos y amazonas-nada mal, aunque les faltaba un poco de sal-se rio suavemente-bueno, ya termine de jugar, es hora de comenzar con la verdadera destrucción-Drago alzo sus garras y abrió un agujero negro, el cual disparaba relámpagos negros y en todo el mundo sucedía algo terrible.

Las personas del mundo comenzaron a sentir como sus almas eran sacadas de sus cuerpos y absorbidas por el rey de las tinieblas, lo que los convertía en zombis, pronto, toda la Tierra se convirtió en aquella visión que Raven tuvo tan solo un año atrás, el fin de toda la Tierra había llegado.

-Ahora regresare al mismo lugar donde fui vencido y comenzare a planear el ataque a todo el universo, aunque no es necesario realmente, después de todo, si lo deseo, podría destruir al universo en estos momentos, pero no sería divertido, además, aun tengo que ajustar cuentas con esos dioses egipcios y cuando ellos ya no estén, nada podrá detenerme, finalmente completare lo que empecé hace 5000 años-.

Con esa ultima frase, Drago blandió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia la antigua ciudad de Egipto, aquella donde alguna vez gobernó Atem y donde Drago fue sellado, pero, en su partida, no noto que la arena de Hamunaptra se levantaba y un brazo surgió de ella.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 37, la pelea ha comenzando y no termino muy bien, Drago aplasto tanto a los buenos como los malos, pero parece que no acabo con todos, el universo entero esta en un gran peligro, ya solo es cuestión de que Drago decida como destruirlo ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de vencerlo? Por cierto, si podré subir otro capítulo esta misma noche, así que espero no se lo pierdan._

**Zeus: **_si bueno, es un villano que invente desde los 11 años y a lo largo de ese tiempo ha tenido muchos cambios hasta llegar a su estado actual, el cual fue el que más me gusto y por eso decidí dejarlo así para este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_por el momento, Drago venció, pero parece que aun queda alguien con vida en ese nuevo mundo de oscuridad eterna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_cielos, debes tener un carácter muy similar al de Raven ¿verdad? En fin, la primera pelea termino con la victoria de Drago, pero parece que aun queda alguien con vida, esperemos que puedan contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, de todos modos las batallas también son emocionantes ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Son más emocionantes jajajaja, pero igual me gustaría saber como están los otros, pero yo espero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, conozco la serie, pero nunca fui un gran fanático, la veía muy debes en cuando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_si, es parte de la naturaleza del ser humano cometer errores, en fin, como pudiste leer, Drago venció esta vez, pero parece que alguien sigue vivo y listo para volver a pelear contra el rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_por ahora, Drago salió victorioso, pero parece que no ha ganado por completo y en cuanto Astronema, el perder lo que más amaba la dejó muy devastada, no puede olvidar el hecho de que fueron los mismos humanos quienes se la arrebataron, descuida, la inspiración te llega cuando menos lo piensas, solo ten paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_desgraciadamente, Drago gano la primera pelea, pero parece que aun quedan sobrevivientes listos para luchar, en cuanto a Astronema, bueno, en el próximo capítulo llegara su destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ani Teen lyoko, Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, Goticrae y Bjlauri, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Toaneo07 y Anónimo.**_

_**Nos vemos…..esta noche…**_


	38. El fin comienza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de los ataques de Drago, los pocos que quedan para oponérsele deberán pensar en una forma de atacarlo, pero contaran con la ayuda de dos guerreros que nunca esperaron y la despedida de la más grande enemiga que Raven pudo tener._

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**Cap. 38 El fin comienza.**

Drago surcaba los cielos blandiendo sus poderosas alas y contemplando, satisfecho, su nuevo mundo, todo rayo de luz había desaparecido y los seres humanos, esos seres tan insignificantes, no eran más que zombis a su servicio, hoy el planeta Tierra, mañana todo el universo, finalmente llego al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la última batalla hace 5000 años, el mismo lugar donde Atem lo encerro, alzo su garra y el suelo comenzó a temblar y abrirse, mientras un gigantesco trono hecho de cráneos, huesos y rocas negras surgía, era tal como la visión de Raven.

-Es bueno volver-dijo y se sentó en su trono-finalmente lo he conseguido, regrese y ahora toda la Tierra me pertenece, muy pronto el universo entero también, pero antes tomare una pequeña siesta, después de todo, no he podido estar tranquilo en más de 5000 años-.

Con estas últimas palabras, Drago cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido, mientras el mundo a su alrededor era consumido por la oscuridad que surgía de su cuerpo.

**Hamunaptra…..**

Raven surgió de la arena y retiro un escudo, que tanto ella como Pixie habían creado para proteger a sus amigos, pero el ataque de Drago fue tan poderoso que los dejo algo lastimados, aun bajo la protección del escudo.

-De acuerdo, eso dolió-dijo chico bestia sujetándose la cabeza.

-Siempre supe que el poder de Drago era inmenso, pero me quede corta con todas mis especulaciones-dijo Zantanna.

-Ahora entiendo porque le tenías tanto miedo Pixie-dijo Batman.

Pixie agacho la cabeza avergonzada-Se que como heroína no debería sentir miedo, pero el rey Drago es…terrible-.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte-dijo Robin-todos le tememos a algo-.

-Si, yo le tengo miedo a los zombis-dijo chico bestia.

-No creo que sea el momento para discutir eso-dijo Avispa-tenemos que pensar en una forma de contraatacar-.

-Pero, Drago es muy poderoso, arraso con el ejército de héroes y villanos-dijo Starfire.

-Ese infeliz solo jugo con nosotros-dijo Robin-él mismo lo dijo, si se lo propone, podría destruir a todo el universo-.

-Pero ¿Por qué no lo hace?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Porque para él esto es un juego-dijo Raven-Drago sabe que podría volar a todo el universo con su poder, pero eso sería muy aburrido, él quiere ver la cara de terror de todos los seres que viven en el universo, ya que ninguno de ellos podrá oponérsele-.

-Depende de nosotros detenerlo-dijo Robin.

-¿Cómo? A pesar de que recibí entrenamiento de los dioses y el poder del rompecabezas no pude hacer nada contra él, lo atacamos con todo y ese monstruo se mantuvo como si nada-.

-Debe haber una forma de vencerlo-dijo Diana.

-La única que podría hacerlo, es la reina Halakthy, pero ella desapareció hace 5000 años, justo después de que Drago fuera derrotado-dijo Pixie.

-Parece que…..estamos en la peor situación-dijo Tony.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, mientras los héroes trataban de encontrar una solución a tan terrible problema.

**Puerta espiritual…**

Itassis estaba recibiendo nuevas órdenes de los dioses egipcios.

-El momento que tanto temíamos finalmente llego-dijo Ra-Drago regreso y ahora el universo corre un gran peligro-.

-Y aunque Raven y sus amigos sean valientes guerreros, no podrán enfrentarse al oscuro poder de Drago-dijo Slifer.

-Es por eso que necesitamos que vayas a prestar tu ayuda Itassis-indico Isis.

-Como guardiana del portal, tiene el poder necesario como para enfrentarte a los Psycho, por eso es necesaria tu partida-dijo Obelisk.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda mis señores-con estas palabras, Itassis se retiro.

**Hamunaptra…..**

El tiempo pasaba, pero aun no tenían idea de cómo podrían atacar a Drago.

-Es más-dijo chico bestia-ni siquiera sabemos a donde fue-.

-Eso no es cierto-contradijo Cyborg-dijo que volvería al mismo lugar donde fue encerrado hace 5000 años-.

-Donde se libro la última batalla entre Drago y Atem-dedujo Raven-ya se donde esta-.

-Genial, ahora ¿Cómo lo atacaremos? Ese lagarto súper desarrollado nos quemara antes de poder acercarnos-dijo chico bestia.

-Buena pregunta-replico Batman.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, dos guerreros muy conocidos aparecieron.

-¿No extrañaron?-pregunto Escorpina.

Los héroes se pusieron en guardia, pero se detuvieron al ver que Ecliptor llevaba a Astronema en sus brazos, rápidamente, Raven corrió a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

-Mal, sus energías se están acabando-dijo Ecliptor con tristeza.

Recostaron a Astronema en la arena y la princesa abrió sus ojos, volteo para todos lados y se topo con Raven, al verla, sonrió.

-Raven…..estas bien…..-dijo acariciando su mejilla-me da mucho gusto-.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Raven sosteniendo su mano.

-Me voy con ella-dijo Astronema sonriendo-finalmente me voy con mi pequeña, ella me esta llamando, puedo sentirlo, puedo escucharla-la princesa del mal comenzó a llorar-mi niña-.

-No tiene que ser así-dijo Raven apretando su mano.

-Si…..tiene que ser así, mi hija me espera y ya la hice esperar mucho tiempo, pero no quería irme sin…..darte un regalo-.

-¿Regalo?-.

Astronema tomo a Raven con sus dos manos-Sujeta mis manos con fuerza, no las vayas a soltar-Raven asintió.

El cuerpo de Astronema brillo de color violeta y este brillo paso al cuerpo de Raven, quien sintió como sus poderes se incrementaban.

-Te he dado todo el poder que tenía, se que no es mucho, pero espero te ayude en la batalla contra Drago-.

Raven se miro las manos y luego a Astronema-Gracias….por todo-.

-Cuidate y derrota a Drago, y si alguna vez tienes una hija, amala con todas tus fuerzas y no dejes…que te la arrebaten-.

Con estas últimas palabras, Astronema cerró sus ojos para siempre, Raven lloro en silencio por la princesa, al igual que Starfire y Avispa, pero lo que para ellos era triste, para Astronema era una liberación.

La princesa caminaba por un hermoso bosque, mientras una risa infantil se escuchaba, fue cuando detrás de un árbol, apareció esa pequeña niña.

-Hola mami ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto sonriendo.

Astronema casi llora de la emoción y corriendo abraza a su hija, y esta vez, no puede evitar llorar de alegría.

-Ya mami, no llores-.

-Hijita mía, mi pequeña-Astronema se aparto de su hija y la miro a su rostro-lamento todo lo que hice y perdóname por no haber podido protegerte-.

-No te preocupes mami-dijo Yue sonriendo con ternura y Astronema casi vuelve a llorar-pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Por qué tardaste?-.

-Bueno, tuve que esperar 5000 años para que me sacaran de un sarcófago-.

Yue se rio y tomando de la mano a su madre, ambas caminaron hacia el rayo de luz que las llevaría a su siguiente viaje, otra vez estaban juntas y esta vez, para siempre.

Mientras que el cuerpo de Astronema se convertía en partículas de luz que se fueron alejando en el aire, la princesa ya descansaba y por fin estaba de nuevo con su hija.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, la voy a extrañar-dijo chico bestia.

-Pero al menos ya puede estar con su hija, a quien tanto amo-dijo Starfire.

Raven miro a los generales de Astronema-¿Y ustedes que harán?-.

Ecliptor y Escorpina se miraron entre ellos, luego a Raven, siendo Ecliptor quien tomara la palabra.

-Nuestro deber era servirle fielmente a la princesa del mal-.

-Pero ahora que se ha ido, tenemos que servirte a ti-dijo Escorpina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Esos eran sus deseos-explico Ecliptor-además, no podemos volver con Drago después de ver como abandono a la sirvienta más leal que tuvo-.

-Ese tipo no tiene corazón-dijo Pixie.

-Bueno, supongo que esta vez pelearemos juntos-dijo Raven tendiéndoles la mano y Ecliptor la estrecho.

-No lo malentiendan-dijo Escorpina-no significa que seamos amigos, ni nada por el estilo, solo hacemos lo que la princesa ordeno-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Robin.

Ecliptor y Escorpina se inclinaron ante Raven.

-¿Qué ordena alteza?-pregunto Ecliptor.

-No tienen que decirme así-dijo Raven sonrojada.

-Que bueno, porque yo no quiero decirte así-dijo Escorpina.

-Basta-intervino Ecliptor-debemos respetar las últimas órdenes de Astronema-.

-Lo se-.

Raven decidió intervenir-Pero si pueden ayudar en algo, necesito que me digan como podemos derrotar a Drago-.

-¿Derrotarlo?-Escorpina comenzó a reírse-nadie puede derrotarlo, solo la reina Halakthy podría lograrlo, pero ella ya no esta aquí-.

Chico bestia suspiro-Hasta los malosos dicen lo mismo-.

-Entonces se acabo, no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo-dijo Avispa.

-Esto no termina aun, nosotros seguimos con vida-dijo Robin-somos la última esperanza que tiene el universo, debemos seguir luchando hasta el final-.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Batman.

-Tal vez, Raven ¿recuerdas como venciste a Trigon?-Raven asintió-tal vez puedas hacer lo mismo con Drago, él es oscuridad, como Trigon y si lo atacas con luz, tal vez consigas destruirlo-.

-Puede ser, pero ¿y si no funciona?-.

-Siempre podemos atacar de otro modo-dijo Robin sonriendo y la hechicera lo abrazo.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo logras mantener la esperanza a pesar de todo lo que pasa?-.

-Simple, tú me das esperanza-.

Diana agarro a Batman del brazo y se recargo en su hombro, pero esos tiernos momentos fueron interrumpidos.

-No creo que sea el momento de esto-dijo el capitán América-tenemos un dragón que derribar-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Batman-andando-.

Usando la magia de Raven, Zantanna y Thor, los héroes y los dos villanos que quedaban, emprendieron el viaje hacia Egipto, donde Drago los esperaba, mientras volaban, chico bestia miro con miedo a los dos generales.

-Entonces ¿ya no intentaran matarnos?-.

-Si haces una de tus tontas bromas si-le advirtió Escorpina sacando su espada y chico bestia trago saliva.

-Yo creo que eres gracioso-dijo Starfire sonrojada.

-Gracias-chico bestia también se sonrojo.

No se habían elevado ni 15 metros, cuando Cyborg descubrió algo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Bajemos!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Diana.

Cyborg señalo la arena, donde brillaban los 7 artículos del milenio, Raven uso su magia y los hizo levitar.

-Supongo que esto nos podría ayudar-dijo tomando el rompecabezas.

Robin tomo el cetro, Starfire el collar, Cyborg la balanza y chico bestia la llave, quedando solo la sortija y el ojo, Diana tomo la sortija y Batman el ojo, el cual coloco en el centro de su baticinturón.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Raven y se pusieron en marcha.

Chico bestia veía el cinturón de Batman y sin poder contenerse, lanzo la pregunta que tanto lo atormentaba por dentro.

-Oye Batman, siempre me he preguntado ¿hay algo que no cargues en ese cinturón?-.

-Paciencia-dijo Batman con seriedad y chico bestia se quedo callado.

Estuvieron volando alrededor de una hora, contemplando el mundo que Drago había creado, los zombis caminaban torpemente y hacían trabajos de esclavos, construían templos y altares en honor a Drago, mientras los soldados de piedra los vigilaban.

-Que raro ¿Por qué no nos atacan?-pregunto Iron Man.

-Porque no tienen necesidad de hacerlo-dijo Ecliptor.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Zantanna.

Escorpina hizo una mueca de obvio-Claramente saben que no necesitan atacarnos, porque no importa lo que hagamos, nada destruirá al rey de las tinieblas, nosotros somos fuertes, pero somos unas hormigas peleando contra un dragón gigante-.

-Ya hemos peleado antes con dragones-dijo chico bestia.

-Mejor no presumas-le advirtió Pixie-no olvides que ese monstruo nos derroto a todos fácilmente-.

-Cierto-.

-Entonces debemos concentrarnos en nuestro plan A-dijo Batman-y pensar en un plan B-.

-Bien-dijo Robin.

Lo que les faltaba de trayecto, se la pasaron pensando en un plan de ataque contra Drago, hasta que…

-¡Miren!-grito chico bestia

Frente a ellos estaba Drago, quien se encontraba aun sentado en su trono y dormido, rápidamente descendieron y se escondieron detrás de unas rocas.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Starfire.

-Tuvimos suerte de que estuviera dormido-observo Avispa.

Drago aun permanecía inmóvil, sus ojos seguían cerrados, mientras la oscuridad que lo rodeaba aumentaba.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad para atacar-dijo Thor.

-Esperen, algo no anda bien-dijo Batman-esto es demasiado fácil-.

-Si, finalmente-agrego chico bestia contento, pero luego miro la mirada seria de Batman-¿no es algo bueno?-.

-En cierto punto de vista, pero siendo el monstruo que es, esto ha sido muy fácil hasta ahora-.

-No me da buena espina-dijo Robin.

-Ay, son demasiado cautelosos-dijo Avispa-yo solo veo una oportunidad para atacarlo, vamos Raven, demuéstrale a ese monstruo quien manda-.

La hechicera miro a Drago, quien permanecía en su trono sin hacer un solo movimiento, algo le decía que había peligro, pero tenía una oportunidad para atacar y debía aprovecharla, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, así que se elevo.

-Buena suerte Raven-le deseo Pixie.

Un aura blanca rodeo a Raven, tal como había sucedido con su padre-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

El mismo cuervo que destruyo a Trigon hizo su aparición y agitando sus alas se dirigió hacia Drago, ya casi lo impactaba, los héroes esperaban que todo saliera bien, ya estaba lo bastante cerca y…..no funciono.

Justo cuando parecía que lo iba a golpear, el cuervo se detuvo de golpe y se desintegro, como si se hubiera golpeado contra una barrera invisible, nadie sabía que fue lo que paso, excepto los dos generales.

-Me subestimaron-dijo Drago y abrió sus ojos-aun dormido puedo sentir su presencia, sabía que ustedes aun estaban con vida, ya que yo así lo quise, la razón por la cual no los elimine fue porque quería que fueran testigos de su fracaso, deje que idearan su plan y les permití llegar hasta aquí, todo fue parte de mi juego-.

Los héroes escucharon todo atónitos, Drago sabía que ellos continuaban con vida, es más, solo se puso a jugar con ellos, sabiendo que su ataque no funcionaría.

-Debo decir que fue un buen intento, un ataque como este hubiera sido efectivo contra cualquier demonio, pero yo, estoy por encima de todos, soy el origen del mal, soy el rey de las tinieblas, el señor de la oscuridad, el monarca supremo del mal, es imposible que unas basuras como ustedes me detengan, en cuanto ustedes dos-Drago miro a Ecliptor y Escorpina-¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarme?-.

-No te estamos traicionando-dijo Ecliptor-siempre estuvimos del lado de Astronema-.

-Ahora me pregunto si fue la decisión correcta-dijo Escorpina.

-Claro que no, pero ya es tarde para pedir clemencia, como el resto de esos gusanos, su destino es la muerte-.

Robin miro a Batman-Tenemos que intentar el plan B-.

-No funcionara-dijo Drago-usar la base de Atalaya como un misil e impactarlo contra mi no resultara-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe que ese era…..?-Cyborg se vio interrumpido por Drago.

-Estoy al tanto de cualquier patético plan que pudieran idear, incluso antes de que sus débiles mentes lo piensen, la razón por la que no intervengo es porque se que no son una amenaza para mí, este ya es mi mundo y muy pronto todo el universo lo será-.

-No contaría con eso-dijo Robin-en todo el universo existe héroes que lucharan contra ti para evitar que cumplas con tus planes-.

-Cierto, pero yo puedo verlos-los ojos de Drago brillaron-estos ojos ven más allá de lo que ven, puedo ver cientos de mundos, habitados por seres con poderes asombrosos, pero para mí, no son más que basura, solo son seres que esperan ser conquistados y que muy pronto alabaran a su nuevo amo, el rey Drago-.

-No si nosotros te detenemos-dijo Raven.

-Que valiente eres, pero parece que estas olvidando que no te estas enfrentando al tonto de tu padre, sino a alguien que es muy superior a ti-.

-Ya lo se, pero su pudimos vencer a mi padre, también podremos vencerte a ti-.

-Que inocente eres-.

Raven apretó los puños y lanzo una esfera de energía de luz y oscuridad, Drago solo alzo su garra y detuvo ese poder.

-No estuvo mal, realmente has mejorado mucho niña-Raven apretó los dientes-es odio lo que veo en tus ojos, es delicioso y mucho más por ser mitad demonio, mientras más me odies y me temas, más poderoso me vuelvo-.

-Eres un monstruo-.

-¿Por qué no dejas de parlotear y peleas?-cuestiono Robin.

-¿Pelear? ¿Con que propósito? Sabemos muy bien que por más esfuerzo que pongan, nunca me derrotaran, ustedes tienen protección gracias a los artículos del milenio que cargan, pero, el resto de sus amigos no y con un solo soplido podría eliminarlos-Drago lanzo una bola de fuego, la cual se impacto contra los héroes que no tenía un artículo del milenio, pero salieron ilesos-vaya, parece que te subestime Pixie, usaste tu magia para protegerlos-.

-¡Así es! ¡Mi magia proviene del poder del milenio! ¡Esta vez, fui más lista que tú!-.

-Tal vez si, pero tal vez no, después de todo, esa protección solo es temporal, ya que mientras más energías uses para pelear, más se agotara ese escudo-.

Pixie se quedo en silencio-Oh, pensé que le ganaría esta vez-.

-De todas maneras no tengo deseos de pelear contra gusanos tan débiles, para mí sería muy aburrido, pero ya que tienen tantos deseos de pelear, les daré unos oponentes dignos de ustedes-Drago comenzó a contar a los heroes-6 titanes, tres miembro de la liga de la justicia y 4 vengadores, bien-.

Drago alzo su garra y un líquido negro surgió del suelo, aquel líquido era viscoso y asqueroso, Starfire tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar, al igual que Avispa.

-Les presento a sus oponentes, los titanes este: Abeja, Aqualad, Veloz, Más y Menos. Tres amigos de la liga de la justicia: Superman, chica Halcón y linterna verde. Y cuatro vengadores: Wolverine, Hulk, Hank y ojo de halcón-.

Los amigos de cada grupo de héroes aparecieron, solo que esta vez, no era ellos realmente, sus pieles eran negras y sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, al mismo tiempo que de su boca escupían sangre.

-Abeja-Cyborg miro a su novia con tristeza-¿Qué….que le hiciste? ¡Maldito!-.

-Solo les di el honor de convertirse en una nueva generación de soldados zombis, ellos tienen la fuerza y los poderes que solían tener, pero ahora, son míos por completo-Batman saco una de sus estrellas en forma de murciélago-yo no lo haría si fuera tú, si los matas, también acabaras con esos héroes que tanto lucharon por proteger este mundo, te convertirás en todo aquello que haz odiado-Batman guardo su arma-que débiles y patéticos son, diviértanse con ellos-Ecliptor y Escorpina se pusieron en guardia-para ustedes dos tengo algo especial-Drago hizo aparecer dos dragones de piedra-pagaran muy caro su traición-.

-Viejo, tenemos un problema-dijo chico bestia.

-¿Cómo pelearemos sin lastimarlos?-pregunto Starfire.

-Debemos hacerlos a un lado, pero con mucho cuidado-dijo Robin.

Las parejas de combate se hicieron:

Robin vs Veloz.

Raven vs Abeja.

Cyborg vs Aqualad.

Starfire vs Más.

Chico bestia vs Menos.

Batman vs Superman.

Diana vs Chica Halcón.

Zantanna vs Linterna Verde.

Iron Man vs Wolverine.

Avispa vs Hank.

Thor vs Hulk.

Capitán América vs Ojo de Halcón.

Antes de que iniciaran el combate, un rayo apareció y un portal se abrió, de este portal surgieron la suma sacerdotisa Itassis, acompañada por el demonio Etrigan.

-¿Llegamos tarde?-pregunto Itassis.

-No, de hecho, llegaron antes de que nos partieran la cara-dijo chico bestia.

Los nuevos siervos de Drago se prepararon para pelear, mientras el rey observaba todo con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 38, espero les haya gustado, Drago ha convertido a los amigos de cada grupo de héroes en sus esclavos zombis, pero la buena noticia, es que después de tantos años, finalmente Astronema esta con su hijita, ambas tuvieron una tierna reunión, pero la batalla con Drago continua y no va nada bien._

**Speis: **_lamento mucho enterarme de eso, no quise herir a tu amiga, pero que no se ponga triste, ya que esta vida es muy misteriosa y todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_se que eres chica, por eso siempre te mando abrazos y un beso, además, tu nombre de usuario me dio una pista y también ayudo tus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_bueno, la batalla se complica cada vez más con los sucios trucos de Drago, esto empeora a cada minuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, el nombre del ataque me gusta, pero lo que hace no tanto, no me pareció muy poderoso en la forma que lo usaban Dai Shi y Grizzakka, por eso yo le di ciertas mejoras que veras más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**No se si sea un error de la pagina, pero no me aparece ningún comentario nuevo, solo me anuncia que tengo 236 comentarios, pero solo tengo los comentarios hasta el capítulo 36, si alguien comento el 37, se lo agradezco mucho, lamento no poder comentarles nada, pero según mi lista de comentarios, no tengo ninguno en el 37, si alguien sabe que problema hubo, le agradecería mucho que me lo dijera, los que coloque arriba los leí en mi correo, pero en la pagina no me apareció nadie.**_

_**Por ahora, un abrazo y un beso para Speis, Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, Ani Teen lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…**_

_**Espero que el problema ya quede solucionado para entonces.**_


	39. El legendario guardian

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla con Drago continúa y en esta ocasión, cuentan con la ayuda de Itassis y Etrigan, la suma sacerdotisa invocara a un poderoso espíritu para ayudarlos en esta batalla tan intensa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**Cap. 39 El legendario guardián.**

Drago miro a los dos guerreros que acababan de aparecer, pero su vista se fijo en el demonio.

-Etrigan ¿tú también te atreves a desafiarme? ¿A tu rey?-.

-No eres mi rey, tal vez naci de la llama de la oscuridad, pero del lado del mal jamás estaré-.

-Eres un pobre patético, pero que se puede esperar de un gusano como tú-.

Etrigan gruño y mostro sus dientes amenazadoramente, pero Batman lo detuvo.

-Ya tenemos suficientes problemas aquí-dijo viendo a los héroes que se convirtieron en lacayos de Drago.

Etrigan miro a esos valientes héroes convertidos en zombis, seres sin voluntad propia, sujetos a los crueles deseos de Drago.

-Eres un gran cobarde-.

-Di lo que quieras, pero viniendo de un demonio, ese es un comentario bastante raro-.

Raven miro a Drago con odio, al igual que Etrigan, ambos semidemonios estaban muy ofendidos, pero las palabras de Drago no eran mentiras del todo.

-Ustedes dos nacieron de las fuerzas oscuras, Raven como hija de Trigon y Etrigan de la llama del mal, ambos deberían estar a mi lado, pero en lugar de eso, escogieron una patética vida de héroes-.

-Es mejor que vivir siendo tu lacayo-replico Raven.

-Palabras fuertes, para una chica tan débil-.

Raven no es débil-esta vez, quien hablo fue Robin-ella es más poderosa de lo que tu crees y estoy seguro de que nos guiara a la victoria-.

-Que divertido, siempre he admirado el valor, realmente son muy valientes o muy estúpidos, aun no tienen idea del gran poder que poseo, permítanme darles una muestra más-nuevamente, Drago lanzo un líquido viscoso y dos guerreros más aparecieron.

-Caballero fantasma-dijo Batman.

-Y mi hermana-dijo Starfire tapándose la boca.

El caballero fantasma y Blackfire se unieron a los otros zombis, esperando las órdenes de su amo.

-No importa quien me desafíe, héroe o villano, dios o mortal, fantasma o espíritu, o incluso, ángel o demonio, el resultado siempre será el mismo-Drago miro a sus sirvientes-háganlos sufrir-.

Los zombis comenzaron a caminar hacia los héroes, seguidos por las serpientes de piedra.

-Creo que estamos en graves problemas-dijo chico bestia.

-No podemos destruirlos, tenemos que hacerlos a un lado, pero tengan cuidado-indico Robin y todos asintieron.

Pixie se iba a lanzar a ayudar a Raven, pero Itassis la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Pixie.

-Necesito pedirte que por favor, te encargues de Blackfire-dijo Itassis.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-en lugar de responder, Itassis saco 5 cartas y se las mostro-esas son….las 5 piezas de Exodia el prohibido-.

-Así, aquel legendario guardián que fue capaz de derrotar a 1000 ejércitos, necesito convocarlo, pero hacerlo me llevara tiempo, del cual no dispondré si los esclavos de Drago me atacan-.

-Entiendo, haré lo mejor que pueda-.

-No te pido que me protejas como lo haces con Raven, solo te pido que me des tiempo-.

-Como digas-con eso, Pixie se lanzo contra Blackfire.

Robin peleaba con Veloz, quien a pesar de ser zombi, conservaba su destreza con el arco y flecha, Robin se protegió con su escudo.

-¡Veloz! ¡Despierta! ¡Soy yo, Robin!-.

Veloz/Zombi soltó un gruñido y disparo otra flecha, Robin la esquivo y lo golpeo derribándolo, pero el zombi volvió a levantarse, mientras Drago sonreía divertido.

Raven esquivaba los ataques de Abeja, quien atacaba sin dar tregua, la hechicera podría deshacerse de ella fácilmente, pero seguía siendo su amiga.

-No me hagas lastimarte-dijo mientras su mano brillaba en una energía oscura.

Abeja/Zombi solo gruño y ataco a la hechicera, quien se protegió con su escudo, esto estaba muy mal, pelear contra sus propios amigos era peligroso y más aun en su estado.

Cyborg luchaba con Aqualad, quien ahora atacaba con agua contaminada, para desagrado de Cyborg.

-Vamos amigo, soy yo, Cyborg-.

Aqualad/Zombi volvió a atacar con su agua contaminada, Cyborg disparo su cañón sónico para disolverla, pero Aqualad arremetió contra él.

Starfire y chico bestia estaban rodeados por Más y Menos, los dos hermanos, a pesar de ser zombis, conservaban su velocidad.

-Tenemos que pensar en una forma de derribarlos sin lastimarlos-dijo Starfire.

-Separarlos es la única solución que se me ocurre-dijo chico bestia.

Starfire asintió y emprendió el vuelo, chico bestia se convirtió en águila e hizo lo mismo, desde el aire, la taramaniana vio una oportunidad, pero antes de pensar en que hacer, el zombi de su hermana la ataco por la espalda.

Más y Menos dieron un salto y golpearon a chico bestia, quien fue rescatado por Pixie.

-Creí que tú te encargarías de Blackfire-dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

-Oye, acabo de salvar tu vida-.

-Lo siento-.

Drago disfrutaba del espectáculo, más aun cuando Blackfire ataco a Starfire, aunque reconocía, que le sorprendió un poco.

-A pesar de ser un zombi, no ha olvidado su rivalidad con su hermana, esta dispuesta a eliminarla, sin que yo se lo ordene, que divertido-.

Batman estaba en grandes dificultades, Superman lo atacaba con todo lo que tenía y las armas del caballero de la noche eran inútiles contra el hombre de acero, bueno, no todas realmente.

-Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, amigo-Batman saco una capsula y la lanzo contra Superman.

La capsula choco en el pecho de Superman y exploto, revelando el único mineral capaz de debilitar al poderoso Superman, kryptonita.

Aun en su estado zombi, Superman se sintió débil, momento que Batman aprovecho para noquearlo.

-Nuevamente, discúlpame por eso-.

Diana peleaba con chica Halcón, quien trataba de golpearla con su arma, pero la princesa de las amazonas sabía muy bien como defenderse.

-Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de lo que hare, sigo siendo tu amiga-con estas palabras la golpeo y la noqueo.

Zantanna usaba sus hechizos contra linterna verde, quien invocaba de todo con su anillo, yunques, misiles, guantes de box gigantes, cañones láser, bolas demoledoras, etc.

-Bueno, ya que estas empeñado en atacarme-Zantanna se concentro e invoco un escudo de energía que atrapo a linterna verde-lamento mucho eso-.

Iron Man peleaba con Wolverine, quien ahora era más salvaje como zombi que como humano, Drago se rio.

-Ese guerrero pelea con el instinto de un animal, es agresivo y fuerte, los zombis siguen su necesidad más básica, la de alimentarse-.

-Que mal-dijo Iron Man, esquivando un ataque de las cuchillas de Wolverine-porque no tengo buen sabor-con estas palabras disparo unos misiles que golpearon a Wolverine, pero gracias a sus poderes sanadores, no sufrió ningún daño-es bueno saberlo-Iron Man lo golpeo con fuerza y el X-Men quedo fuera de combate.

Thor pelaba con Hulk, quien como Wolverine, estaba atacando con gran agresividad, como si fuera un animal en plena cacería.

-Vamos amigo mío, reacciona, tú no eres así-.

Hulk rugió y de su boca salió sangre, lanzo un golpe y Thor soltó su martillo, luego Hulk lo atrapo y comenzó a apretarlo para romperle sus huesos.

En vez de tratar de liberarse, Thor se concentro para llamar a su fiel martillo, el cual acudió en su ayuda golpeando a Hulk en la cara, una vez que se vio libre, Thor se elevo mientras invocaba una tormenta.

-Lamento mucho tener que hacerte esto amigo mío-Thor hizo caer varios relámpagos sobre Hulk, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Avispa estaba en dificultades, Hank se convirtió en un gigante y ahora trataba de aplastarla.

-Y yo que creía que mi vida era aburrida-dijo Avispa, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Hank-ok, lamento mucho tener que hacerte esto, pero aun tengo que ayudar a vencer a ese lagarto súper desarrollado-.

Avispa se hizo pequeña y entro por la oreja de Hank, ya dentro, comenzó a disparar con todo lo que tenía y el zombi/Hank cayó pesadamente, Avispa abandono la oreja llena de cerilla.

-Que asco-.

El capitán América peleaba con ojo de halcón, quien como Veloz, no había perdido sus habilidades con el arco y las flechas, el héroe de guerra se protegía con su escudo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ojo de halcón, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un fuerte golpe y lo noqueo.

-Lamento mucho eso, soldado-.

Itassis, por su parte, estaba en posición de loto, mientras las 5 cartas que tenía comenzaron a levitar a su alrededor.

-_"Debo concentrarme, puede ser nuestra única posibilidad de vencerlo"-._

El caballero fantasma trataba de golpear Etrigan con su bastón, el demonio esquivaba sus ataques, mientras preparaba su poderosa llama.

-Insensato fuiste al desear la inmortalidad, ahora la condenación eterna será tu castigo-.

El caballero fantasma ya no hablaba, simplemente atacaba, como los demás, se había convertido en un títere de Drago.

-La llama del demonio extinguirá tu poder maligno-Etrigan lanzo su fuego y el caballero fantasma se desvaneció.

Ahora solo quedaban los titanes este y podrían atacar a Drago, los titanes se reunieron, seguidos por Batman, Diana, Zantanna, Etrigan y los 4 vengadores.

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo Itassis?-pregunto chico bestia.

-No la molestes, esta concentrándose-dijo Pixie.

-¿En que?-pregunto Avispa.

-Va intentar llamar una gran ayuda-.

Drago entrecerró los ojos, mientras los zombis de los titanes este retrocedían, debido a la superioridad numérica, luego, dos cabezas de dragones de piedra cayeron y los generales de Astronema aparecieron.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Escorpina.

-No nos derrotara tan fácilmente-dijo Ecliptor.

Para sorpresa de todos, Drago comenzó a reírse-Esa no era mi intención, fue solo una pequeña prueba, no creyeron que realmente usaría a estos gusanos para eliminarlos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Avispa.

-Nos estaba probando-dijo Raven-quería ver hasta donde podíamos llegar-.

-Efectivamente, debo decir que me sorprendieron, pero no lo suficiente, ninguno de ustedes es una amenaza para mí, solo quise jugar un momento, pero el tiempo de los juegos termino-Drago alzo su garra y los zombis desaparecieron-ya no importa que hagan, el universo esta ahora bajo mi control, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Thor y emprendió el vuelo.

-¡Thor!-grito Iron Man.

Thor volvió a invocar las tormentas-¡Villano! ¡Siente la furia del señor del trueno!-un poderoso relámpago impacto a Drago, pero el rey de las tinieblas no sufrió un solo rasguño.

-¿Esa fue tu ira? Muy bien, ahora siente la mía ¡Tormenta eléctrica!-.

Un relámpago surgió de la punta del dedo de Drago y golpeo a Thor, quien cayó al suelo con el cuerpo quemado y algunas manchas de sangre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Avispa.

-Eso…..fue brutal-.

-Para que lo sepas, en ese ataque solo use una tercia parte de mi poder-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Raven.

-Si uso todo mi poder, seré capaz de borrar a todo el universo del mapa, pero como dije antes, para mí eso no sería divertido, prefiero ver las miradas de terror que pronto presenciare, cuando toda la vida que existe será exterminada-.

-No si nosotros logramos detenerte-dijo Robin apretando su puño.

-Tú y tu mentor son iguales-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestionaron Robin y Batman.

Drago se rio con suavidad-Ambos se dicen héroes, pero detrás de esas máscaras, no son más que unos niños que lloran por mamá y papá-el dúo apretó los dientes y sus puños-así como el resto de sus amigos tiene un pasado triste o alguna insignificante razón para desear ser héroe-.

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestiono Starfire.

-Todos ustedes han peleado con valor, pero también tienen peleas internas, algunos más que otros, como es el caso de Batman, Robin, Raven e incluso, Iron Man, el multimillonario Tony Stark, sintiéndose culpable por colaborar con la creación de armas, las cuales llevaron al mundo a una destrucción sin control, Batman y Robin, héroes valientes, pero que añoran a su padre y madre, Raven que desde pequeña sufrió las consecuencias del legado de Trigon-.

-Cállate-dijo Raven-hace tiempo que deje eso atrás-.

-Todos lo hicimos-dijo Robin.

Drago se rio y se levanto-Muy bien, si tantos deseos tienen de pelear, entonces adelante, den su mejor esfuerzo-.

El rey de las tinieblas se levanto de su trono y dio unos cuantos pasos, mientras los héroes se preparaban para pelear.

-¿Itassis ya termino?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Lo que esta haciendo requiere de mucho poder y concentración-dijo Pixie-así que tardara un poco-.

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunto Iron Man.

Pixie miro a la sacerdotisa-Yo diría que….15 minutos-.

-¿Qué?-grito chico bestia.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Robin.

Drago lanzo un golpe con su cola, pero gracias al grito de Robin, todos lo esquivaron a tiempo, aunque a Drago eso no le importo.

-Ya es tiempo de que ustedes conozcan su destino-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¡No te tenemos miedo!-grito chico bestia.

Drago se rio con mucha suavidad-Los humanos son tan malos para mentir, puedo ver el miedo a través de sus ojos, puedo sentir como alimenta mi poder, en pocas palabras, no hay ninguna emoción que ustedes me puedan ocultar-.

-Veamos que te parece esto ¡Bendición del sol!-.

El ataque de Pixie le dio a Drago en pleno rostro, pero no le hizo ni un solo rasguño, Drago volvió a reírse.

-Debería dejar de pelear, no importa con que me ataquen, de nada les servirá-.

-Estás muy seguro de tu poder-dijo Raven.

Drago miro a la hechicera-Siempre pensé que Trigon era un inútil, y no me equivoque, ya que fue vencido fácilmente por ti, pero tú, pequeña, tienes un potencial mucho mayor a de él, me encantaría que formaras parte de mi ejército, pero parece que a ti solo te interesa proteger al universo-.

-No soy como mi padre y nunca lo seré-.

-Es cierto, haz llegado a aceptar cosas que los dioses del Olimpo y el propio Odín-Thor apretó los dientes-hubieran considerado abominables, haz alcanzado un poder que sobrepasa por mucho el de tu padre, pero ni todo ese poder te ayudara para vencerme-.

-Tal vez, pero yo tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás-.

-¿Algo que yo no tengo? ¿Qué puede ser eso?-.

-Amigos-.

Drago entrecerró sus ojos-Eres una tonta-.

El rey de las tinieblas lanzo un golpe con su garra, Raven lo esquivo y Robin aprovecho para tratar de cortarle la cola, pero apenas su espada la toca, la espada se rompió en mil pedazos ante el asombro de Robin.

-Buen intento-dijo Drago golpeándolo con su cola.

-¡Robin!-grito Raven.

Batman rescato a su compañero, mientras Diana, Etrigan, Zantanna, Starfire, Cyborg, Iron Man y Avispa disparaban, chico bestia y el capitán América protegían a Itassis acompañados de Ecliptor y Escorpina.

-Lo que vayas a hacer, tiene que ser ahora-dijo el capitán.

Los ojos de Itassis brillaron de color blanco-Bien, ya he terminado-la sacerdotisa se puso en pie-es hora de luchar-Drago volteo y encaro a Itassis-cabeza, brazo derecho, brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha, pierna izquierda, unidos levantaran al guardián-.

5 estrellas aparecieron en el suelo, mientras las cartas se colocaron en cada uno, ante el asombro de Drago, Itassis, por su parte, continuo con el hechizo.

-Levántate poderoso guardián, levántate y ayúdame en esta batalla-abrió sus ojos-convoco a Exodia el prohibido-.

Las 5 estrellas se unieron formando una sola estrella de gran tamaño y en el centro, comenzó a surgir un poderoso espíritu del milenio.

Su color era café, mientras su cabeza parecía una corona egipcia, además de poseer el adorno que cubría la barba del faraón, mostraba los dientes y sus ojos eran rojos, y estaba atrapado por cadenas, una vez que surgió, Drago se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Cyborg.

-¿Es otro espíritu del milenio?-pregunto Starfire.

-Si y no-respondió Pixie-se trata del legendario guardián que fue capaz de derrotar a 1000 ejércitos en una noche, el espíritu más poderoso después de los dioses egipcios, el invencible Exodia el prohibido-.

Itassis continuo con el hechizo-Ahora legendario guardián, libérate de tus cadenas para que juntos venzamos al rey de la oscuridad, usa todo tu poder para lograrlo-.

Exodia comenzó a hacer fuerza y rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban, una vez que lo hizo, se lanzo contra Drago, quien ya lo esperaba.

Ambos comenzaron una lucha titánica, Exodia lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho, derribando a Drago, quien contraataco con un golpe de su cola, se levanto y dando un giro pateo a Exodia, quien cayó al suelo, Drago dio un salto y cayó sobre el guardián.

-Esto no es algo que se ve a diario-dijo chico bestia.

-Espero que funcione, ya que Drago sigue muy tranquilo-dijo el capitán América con mucha preocupación.

Exodia consiguió levantarse y sujetando a Drago de su cola lo lanzo contra el suelo, para el júbilo de los héroes.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Diana.

-¡Boya!-grito Cyborg.

Pero Drago volvió a levantarse, sin ningún daño y muy tranquilo-¿Ese es todo el poder que tiene Exodia? Que aburrido, pensé que esta iba a ser una batalla divertida, pero Exodia no es más que un insecto débil-.

Itassis apretó los dientes, pero también temblaba-Muy bien, ya basta de juegos ¡Exodia! ¡Usa tu flama para derrotar a Drago y salvar al universo!-Exodia junto sus dos manos y una bola de fuego comenzó a surgir-¡Ataca! ¡Con Flama Éxodo!-.

Exodia lanzo su ataque como una poderosa flama, la cual impacto en Drago y lo envolvió en una bola de fuego.

-¡Golpe directo!-grito Robin.

-Puede que consiga derrotar a Drago-dijo Raven

Solo Batman y Pixie se mantenía preocupados, ese ataque era poderoso y habría bastado para eliminar a cualquier villano, pero Drago….

Aun en la bola de fuego, Drago se rio y sus ojos brillaron con maldad-Tu flama no puede destruirme, soy el invencible Drago ¡Ráfaga oscura!-.

Drago blandió sus dos espadas creando una cruz de energía oscura, la cual destruyo la bola de fuego y ahora se dirigía hacia Exodia, quien recibió el impacto…..por un instante, pareció que el ataque no había funcionado, pero entonces, el cuerpo de Exodia se partió en cuatro, cayendo al suelo y convirtiéndose en polvo.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Pixie.

Itassis cayó al suelo arrodillada, mientras respiraba agitadamente-No….ni siquiera el legendario guardián pudo con él, es un ser terrible-.

Drago miro a Itassis-Reconozco que usar a Exodia fue una buena idea, pero me decepciono el poder tan bajo que tenía, realmente esperaba más de ti-Drago lanzo un rayo de sus ojos.

Itassis creo un escudo para protegerse a ella y a sus amigos, pero el rayo fue tan poderoso, que la sacerdotisa quedo noqueada.

Rápidamente, los demás héroes volaron a su lado, mientras era atendida por el capitán América.

-Esta bien, solo esta desmayada-.

-Bueno, un problema menos-dijo chico bestia preocupado.

-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera Exodia pudo con él-dijo Pixie asustada.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto-dijo Drago-y solo use una cuarta parte de todo mi poder-.

Con esta revelación, los pocos héroes palidecieron.

-Sus poderes no tienen límite-dijo Cyborg.

-Y aun no conoces todo mi poder, permítanme mostrárselos con los dos traidores-Ecliptor y Escorpina se pusieron en guardia-ustedes me sirven a mí y así será siempre-Drago atrapo a los dos generales en una esfera oscura, donde comenzaron s sufrir una transformación.

Ecliptor ahora era color rojo, tal como las llamas del infierno, mientras sus ojos se volvieron negros.

Escorpina tuvo un cambio más drástico, sus manos ahora eran dos pinzas, su rostro cambio al del arácnido que representaba y su espada se volvió su cola.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-grito Raven.

-Simplemente les recordé quien es su amo, ellos se encargaran de ustedes, mientras yo continúo con mis planes-.

Drago iba a volver a su trono, cuando el cielo comenzó a brillar de color azul y un portal se abrió.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Iron Man.

-¿Acaso son más enemigos?-Avispa tembló con su propia pregunta.

-No-dijo Pixie-es el portal al mundo de los espíritus, se ha abierto-.

De aquel portal, surgió un poderoso ejército de espíritus del milenio, quienes habían ido a combatir contra el malvado Drago.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 39, el plan de Itassis falló y Drago no solo venció a Exodia, sino también volvió a convertir a Ecliptor y a Escorpina en sus sirvientes, pero el portal al mundo de los espíritus se ha abierto y ahora los héroes tienen nuevos refuerzos ¿serán suficientes?_

**Moon-9215: **_no olvides que Drago devoro a todos los que estaban en Hamunaptra, con excepción de aquellos que Raven y Pixie protegieron, así que también devoro a Bruce y Etrigan aun no había llegado hasta con Itassis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**InmortalRose: **_descuida, cuando se puede se puede, en fin, de mi parte no hay ningún problema y si tienes alguna duda, que no te de pena preguntarme, ya que con mucho gusto tratare de responder lo mejor que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no es que hayan muerto, es un destino peor, Drago los devoro y ahora forman parte de sus poderes oscuros, lo cual le permite usar sus almas como se le antoje, por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a subir un nuevo capítulo? Lo dejaste muy emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ratka: **_descuida, toda opinión es válida (excepto la de uno), pero de eso no hablo, me agrada saber que el fic te esta gustando, aunque ya va a terminar, pero aun le queda algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_descuida, el problema ya quedo arreglado, gracias a Dios, respecto a tu sueño, no había pensado terminarlo así, pero es una gran idea, tal vez lo haga de esa forma, Astronema ya había sufrido bastante y era hora de darle un poco de alegría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_el problema ya quedo solucionado, por fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta:_

_Si existe una manera de resucitarla, pero Raven deberá descubrirla, ya que lo que sucedió con ella después de la batalla es un misterio._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_vaya, tienes un nombre muy interesante ¿de que cultura es? Porque me suena un poco ese nombre, aunque no recuerdo bien a cual cultura, espero que tú y tú papá se la hayan pasado muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para InmortalRose, Speis, Goticrae y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Ratka.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes…..**_

_**FELIZ DIA A**__**.**_

_**la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, eño, no habustando, aunque ya va a terminar, pero aun **__** TODOS LOS PADRES DEL MUNDO Y A AQUELLOS QUE HAN PARTIDO A SU SIGUIENTE VIAJE**_


	40. Convoca a los dioses

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla con Drago continua, esta vez, los espíritus han llegado a prestar su ayuda, pero se requerirá del poder de los 4 reyes espirituales, Raven deberá aprender como llamarlos y rápido._

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**Cap. 40 Convoca a los dioses.**

Los espíritus del milenio surcaban el cielo, había de todo, magos, demonios, dragones, bestias aladas, guerreros, aves, bestia marinas, sirenas, animales muy extraños, maquinas, etc. Pixie se emociono al ver a un espíritu muy conocido.

-¡Kuriboh!-grito y fue al encuentro de su amigo.

Kuriboh hizo algunos movimientos de alegría, pero se vieron interrumpidos por dos magos, eran muy conocidos por todos, se trataban de el mago y la maga oscura, los espíritus de Atem y Anzu.

-No es el momento para reuniones tiernas-dijo el mago.

-Es cierto, hemos venido a ayudar en esta pelea-agrego la maga.

-Pues…se tardaron mucho-replico Pixie.

-Lo sentimos, pero confiábamos que Exodia podría derrotar a Drago-se disculpo la maga.

-Lo se, yo también tenía esa esperanza-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito el mago oscuro y creo una barrera de un ataque que lanzo Escorpina-eso estuvo cerca-.

-Pixie, vuelve con Raven y los demás, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para vencerlo-dijo la maga.

-Muy bien-Pixie descendió seguida de Kuriboh.

El mago y la maga oscura dieron la señal de ataque, y el poderoso ejército de espíritus se lanzo contra Drago.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-Drago alzo su garra y un ejército de linternas verdes apareció, como el resto de los héroes, ahora eran zombis.

Pixie llego con Raven y los demás, mientras la batalla aérea comenzaba.

-Esto es malo-dijo Cyborg-ahora esta usando a los linternas verdes-.

-Ese sujeto es un verdadero monstruo-dijo Diana.

-Pero, ahora tenemos la ayuda de los espíritus del milenio, eso nos debe dar ventaja ¿verdad?-pregunto chico bestia con esperanza.

-¿Qué opinas Pixie?-pregunto Raven.

La joven hada solo agacho su cabeza-No lo se, es cierto que cada uno de ellos es poderoso, pero…Exodia era un espíritu que superaba por mucho hasta el poder del Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, pero Drago no tuvo ningún problema para eliminarlo-.

Robin golpeo su palma con su puño-Eso quiere decir que aun con su apoyo, estamos en desventaja-.

-Olvídate de eso por el momento-dijo Batman-tenemos otro problema-.

Ecliptor y Escorpina se lanzaron contra los héroes, quienes esquivaron sus ataques, mientras Avispa se quedaba al lado de Itassis.

-Ustedes lograron liberarse del poder del rey, pueden hacerlo de nuevo, luchen contra su maldad-dijo Etrigan.

Ecliptor lanzo un rayo rojo contra Etrigan, Batman y Robin atacaron al mismo tiempo lanzando una patada, mientras Cyborg disparaba su cañón sónico, chico bestia se convirtió en rinoceronte y trato de aplastarlo, pero Ecliptor lo levanto y lo lanzo contra Iron Man, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, Thor lanzo un rayo y Ecliptor hizo lo mismo, ambos ataques chocaron y levantaron mucho polvo, el capitán aprovecho esa oportunidad y golpeo a Ecliptor con su escudo.

Starfire disparaba sus rayos contra Escorpina, siendo apoyada por Zantanna, Diana lanzo su soga y atrapo a Escorpina, pero usando su cola se libero y trato de golpear a la princesa de las amazonas, Starfire se lanzo al ataque y la golpeo en el estomago estrellándola contra una pared.

-Vaya, realmente eres fuerte-dijo Diana asombrada.

-Mi raza es una de las más poderosas del universo, pero…-Starfire miro a Drago, quien se había vuelto a sentar en su trono-me temo que no somos lo bastante poderosos para derrotar a Drago-.

-Descuida, si trabajamos juntos…..-Diana se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe.

Al parecer, mientras ellas hablaban, Escorpina se levanto y trato de golpearlas con su aguijón, pero Zantanna las protegió con un escudo.

-No es el momento para distraerse-.

Ambas chicas asintieron y Starfire comenzó a golpear a Escorpina.

Raven, por su parte, veía alejada la pelea acompañada de Pixie y Kuriboh.

-¿Por qué no los ayudas?-pregunto Pixie-sabes que tú puedes vencerlos con mucha facilidad-.

-Lo se-Raven agacho la cabeza y Pixie la tomo del hombro.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero, sabes que ya no puedes salvarlos-.

Raven asintió-Maldito Drago, ellos pudieron tener una nueva vida y ahora…..-.

Robin se protegió con su escudo, Ecliptor había encerrado a los otros en unos cristales y ahora solo quedaba él para enfrentarlo.

-Desearía no haber perdido mi espada-Ecliptor lanzo un golpe, pero Robin fue más rápido y lo golpeo con su bastón-por fortuna aun tengo varias armas-.

Ecliptor gruño, golpeo el suelo con su espada y atrapo a Robin en una red, el joven maravilla trataba de liberarse, pero cuanto más luchaba, la red se hacía cada vez más chica aplastándolo, hasta tal punto que su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Robin!-grito Raven y sus ojos brillaron-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Raven lanzo un rayo de energía oscura sobre Ecliptor, quien recibió el ataque directamente llegando su fin, cuando Ecliptor desapareció, los héroes fueron liberados, incluyendo a Robin, Raven voló a su lado a toda velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, pero…..-Robin miro que lo único que quedaba de Ecliptor, era su espada.

-Lo siento-dijo Raven avergonzada.

-No tienes que disculparte-Robin tomo la espada-solo hay un culpable y es Drago-.

-Cierto-Raven miro al rey de las tinieblas, quien aun estaba en su trono viendo las distintas batallas que se llevaban a cabo.

Pixie, por su parte, había ido a ayudar a las tres chicas, quienes se veían en dificultades, Starfire estaba siendo aplastada por Escorpina, mientras Diana y Zantanna estaban atrapadas en sus pinzas.

-No puedo…..liberarme-decía Starfire.

Escorpina preparo un golpe con su cola, cuando Pixie se la corto, la bestia que era ahora lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras soltaba a sus tres presas.

-Lamento mucho esto ¡Bendición del sol!-.

Pixie lanzo su ataque más poderoso y destruyo a Escorpina, algo que, al igual que Raven, no disfruto para nada, pero Drago…

-Eso fue algo extraordinario-dijo suavemente-no me imagine que el poder de esas dos se elevara tanto-Drago devolvió la vista a la batalla aérea-bueno, creo que ya los hice esperar suficiente-alzo su garra e hizo desaparecer a los linternas verdes.

-¿Qué planeara ahora?-pregunto Thor.

-No olvide que para él, esto no es más que un juego-dijo Raven-creo que Pixie tenía razón, ni siquiera con el apoyo de los espíritus podremos hacer mucho-.

-Eso significa…..que estamos perdidos-dijo chico bestia asustado-¡Rayos! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Y nunca me case!-.

-Cálmate chico bestia, esto aun no es el fin-dijo Robin.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Batman.

-Así es-.

-Les molestaría compartirlo con nosotros-pidió chico bestia.

-Es claro que ninguno de nosotros derrotara a Drago, aunque todos lo ataquemos juntos, ni siquiera Raven lo lograra, pero hay cuatro seres que tal vez lo logren-.

Raven abrió los ojos al comprender lo que su novio planeaba-Los dioses egipcios-.

-Así es, ellos son la única esperanza que tenemos-.

-Pero ¿Cómo los traeremos para que peleen contra Drago?-pregunto Starfire.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras los espíritus del milenio se dirigían hacia Drago, fue cuando Raven dio con la respuesta.

-Hay solo una persona que puede responder, Itassis-.

-Vayamos con ella entonces-dijo Pixie.

Mientras ellos se dirigían hacia donde Avispa cuidaba a Itassis, el mago y la maga oscura se acercaron a Drago.

-Vaya, vaya, que bueno es verlos de nuevo-.

-Nosotros no pensamos así-dijo el mago oscuro apuntando con su báculo.

Drago se rio-No has cambiado nada, como Atem sigues siendo un guerrero por excelencia-.

-Ya haz traído mucha desgracia al universo, es hora de ponerte un alto-.

-No me digas, bueno-Drago se levanto de su trono y se elevo-inténtenlo, les sugiero que me ataquen con todo su poder, veamos si así tienen una ventaja-.

El mago oscuro apretó los dientes-¡Todos los espíritus ataque!-.

El poderoso ejército de espíritus lanzo, cada uno, su más poderoso ataque.

-¿Lista?-.

-Lista-.

-¡Doble ataque de magia oscura!-gritaron ambos magos.

Desde lejos, los héroes veían como los espíritus peleaban contra Drago, mientras Kuriboh tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquilo, se que no eres del tipo de combate, descuida, no dejare que te pase nada-le aseguro Pixie y Kuriboh asintió.

-Espero que nos den un poco de tiempo-dijo Zantanna-no estamos seguros de que tan grande fue el daño para Itassis-.

Raven miro a Pixie, la joven hada se quedo pensando y luego respondió-Bueno, convocar a Exodia requiere de mucho poder y más aun mantenerlo unido, así que cuando Itassis lo convoco, uso una gran cantidad de energía, pero luego Drago derroto a Exodia y ataco a Itassis, quien aun débil apenas pudo crear un escudo que la protegiera, pero el impacto fue letal, así que…no tengo idea-.

Chico bestia se cayo al estilo anime-¿Y para eso tanta palabrería?-.

-Oye, a algunos nos gusta ser claros-.

-Pero tú exageraste-.

Un dragón de color azul y con la forma de serpiente cayó frente a ellos, se trataba de un espíritu del tipo dragón y por lo que veían, estaba muy lastimado.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido con Itassis-dijo Robin.

Pixie miro a su amigo herido, pero el dragón miro a Pixie y a Kuriboh, y con un movimiento de su cabeza, les indico que siguieran y ambos espíritus lo hicieron.

Drago tenía atrapado a un espíritu del tipo ave, el cual gritaba lleno de dolor, mientras otros lo atacaban por la espalda y algunos trataban de liberar a su amigo, algo que no iba nada bien, Drago lanzo al ave contra el suelo y….

-¡Llamarada infernal!-el fuego de Drago arrasó con una gran cantidad de espíritus.

-Es demasiado poderoso-dijo la maga temblando.

-No podemos rendirnos, hace 5000 años fue derrotado, podemos volver a hacerlo-.

Drago blandió su cola y golpeo a ambos magos, mientras se reía suavemente-Hace 5000 años tuvieron suerte, Halakthy intervino y por culpa suya, y de Atem, quede aprisionado por todos esos siglos, ahora que regrese me asegurare de acabar con todos los espíritus del milenio, incluyendo a los dioses egipcios, sin los espíritus del milenio, entonces podré estar seguro de que ya nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera Raven-.

Esa última parte llamo la atención de los dos magos, quienes se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto la maga.

-No lo se-el mago se quedo pensando-_"¿acaso Raven es la clave de la victoria tal como Atem lo fue hace 5000 años?"-._

-¡Cuidado!-grito la maga.

El mago solo alcanzo a ver como Drago lo golpeaba con su garra y luego a la maga con su cola, mientras los demás espíritus eran alejados por una corriente de aire generada por las alas de Drago.

-Ya no importa, porque ya me estoy cansando de jugar y aun tengo un universo que conquistar-Drago comenzó a aplastar al mago oscuro, quien fue salvado por un espíritu del tipo caballero.

-Gracias-.

-Aun es muy pronto para agradecer-.

Los héroes llegaron con Avispa, quien se mantenía al lado de Itassis, la suma sacerdotisa aun estaba dormida.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Raven.

-Aun esta noqueada, creo que el ataque fue más poderoso de lo que creímos-.

-No hay tiempo para que se recupere, debemos despertarla ahora, el tiempo se agota-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué sugieren?-pregunto Iron Man.

-Solo hay una forma de despertarla-dijo chico bestia, quien ahora vestía un traje de príncipe, en su fantasía-con el beso de un apuesto príncipe-.

Se hizo un silencio cómico, mientras chico bestia se mantenía en su posición de galán, fue cuando Cyborg hablo.

-Queremos que se despierte, no que se muera-chico bestia puso mala cara.

-Oye, mis besos funcionan y ahora se los demostrare-chico bestia se acerco a Itassis y acerco sus labios a los suyos, mientras Starfire apartaba la mirada, algo molesta.

-¿Lo dejaran seguir con eso?-pregunto Pixie.

-Tenemos que intentar algo-dijo Robin con duda.

Finalmente, chico bestia beso a Itassis y así estuvo por al menos 30 segundos, fue cuando el brazo derecho de Itassis comenzó a moverse y chico bestia se separo.

-¿Qué les dije? Mis besos son…-chico bestia se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la cara, el cual lo estampo contra el suelo.

-Eso si me gusto-dijo Cyborg riéndose.

Itassis estaba despierta, pero aun se notaba muy cansada y no podía ponerse en pie, se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Déjenme dormir-.

-Espera-dijo Raven-necesito preguntarte algo ¿Cómo puedo llamar a los dioses?-.

-¿Los dioses? Necesitas…-Itassis comenzaba a perder el sentido, pero Raven y los otros comenzaron a gritar para evitar que cayera en la inconsciencia, al menos, por ese momento-el rompecabezas…-dijo agotada-tienes…que…invocar el poder de…..los 4 elementos….y de la….luz….y…la…oscuridad….-

-Entiendo-dijo Raven sujetando el rompecabezas.

Raven se preparo para llamar a los dioses, pero Itassis intento hablar de nuevo.

-Pero…debes…..com…com…..-Itassis ya no pudo continuar, ya que volvió a quedar inconsciente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más debo hacer?-pregunto Raven tratando de despertarla.

La sacerdotisa no respondía, estaba muy cansada.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos ya una idea de lo que hay que hacer-dijo chico bestia.

-Pero, Itassis intento decirnos algo más-dijo Batman.

-La pregunta es que-Robin también se quedo pensando.

Mientras que Drago arrasaba con los espíritus del mismo modo que arraso con todos los héroes, ni los espíritus del milenio podían contra el terrible poder de Drago.

-¡Sigan luchando! ¡Por los dioses y por el universo!-grito el mago.

La maga guiaba a un grupo de dragones, caballeros, hechiceros y amazonas contra el rey de las tinieblas, quien solo blandió sus alas para alejarlos.

-Son muy obstinados, los admiro porque así se comporta un verdadero guerrero, aunque lamento decirles, que todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles-.

-No mientras la elegida este con nosotros-.

-Raven es poderosa, pero no puede lograr la misma hazaña que consiguió Atem, eso esta fuera de su alcance, yo he triunfado y ahora les demostrare la mitad de mi máximo poder-.

No solo los espíritus palidecieron, sino también los héroes.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Avispa.

-Va a usar la mitad de su máximo poder-dijo Starfire temblando.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Cyborg.

Drago alzo sus alas, mientras juntaba sus garras-Si, con solo la mitad de mi máximo poder será suficiente para hacer que la oscuridad cubra al universo, ustedes son muy afortunados, es raro tener estas oportunidades-un aura de energía oscura comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Drago-sientan mi poder y mi furia ¡Zocado!-.

Esta vez, el ataque de Drago se disparo de dos maneras, como ráfagas de energía que golpearon a cada espíritu y destruyeron todo el lugar, y como una gran neblina oscura que comenzó a cubrir a todo el universo, extinguiendo la luz de las estrellas y de cualquier objeto que diera, aunque fuera, un poco de luz.

Todos los planetas del universo se vieron afectados por tan terrible poder, incluyendo a Tamara; mientras Drago disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Cuando todo se calmo, los espíritus del milenio estaban en el suelo, algunos con heridas fatales, otros tuvieron mejor suerte y solo tenía leves golpes, incluyendo a los héroes, quienes se vieron protegidos por un escudo creado por Raven, Pixie y Zantanna.

-No puede ser-Pixie estaba temblando-los espíritus del milenio…..todos están vencidos-.

Drago se rio-Vaya, que decepción, realmente esperaba algo mejor de todos ustedes, en fin, ya les mostré la mitad de mi máximo poder, ahora les daré la oportunidad de conocer mi verdadero poder y si aun tengo deseos de seguir jugando, les mostrare mi poder supremo-.

-Sus poderes no tienen límite-dijo Thor.

-Esto es terrible, si la situación no cambia, Drago destruirá a todo el universo en poco tiempo-Robin apretó los dientes-ese sujeto no fanfarroneaba, si se lo propone, es capaz de destruirnos a todo con un soplido-.

Pixie asintió-Por eso les advertí que debíamos evitar que surgiera, pasara lo que pasara, Drago es el ser más cruel y poderoso que jamás ha existido, él nació desde mucho antes que la luz, fue adquiriendo poder y conocimientos en todos esos siglos, y aun encerrado, pudo incrementar su poder de una manera abrumadora-.

-¿Incrementarlo?-exclamo chico bestia.

-No quiero decirlo…pero Drago es mucho más poderoso de lo que era hace 5000 años, ha sobrepasado cualquier límite, eso lo se porque pudo usar el Zocado para destruir a todo el universo, y aunque esa técnica es la más poderosa que tiene, también tenía un punto débil y era que Drago se debilitaba, pero ahora….esa debilidad se desvaneció y Drago se hizo totalmente invencible-.

-Eso es increíble-dijo Diana temblando.

-Entonces ¿ya no hay esperanza?-pregunto Avispa con miedo.

-No-dijo Raven levantándose y acomodando a Itassis en el suelo-aun queda una esperanza-.

-¿Vas a llamarlos?-pregunto Batman.

Raven asintió, cerro sus ojos y concentro su magia en el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada, la cual llamo la atención de Drago.

-¿Qué esta tramando esa hechicera esta vez?-la mirada de Drago se fijo en el resplandor del rompecabezas-será posible que pueda lograrlo-.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron, mientras brillaban de color dorado y el destello a su alrededor ilumino todo el lugar para asombro de Drago, fue cuando Raven comenzó la invocación.

-Convoco el poder del fuego, el viento, la tierra, el agua, la luz y la oscuridad, llamo ¡A los dioses egipcios!-.

En la isla donde estaba el rompecabezas del milenio, las imágenes de los dioses comenzaron a brillar y cuatro rayos de color amarillo, rojo, blanco y azul, surgieron.

Con una velocidad impresionante, llegaron hasta Egipto, donde pasaron de largo a Drago, quien los siguió con la mirada y finalmente, chocaron contra el suelo y los 4 dioses egipcios, los reyes del mundo de los espíritus y los espíritus del milenio más poderosos del universo, hicieron su aparición.

-Permíteme presentarte a Obelisk el atormentador, dios del agua y señor de los mares-

Obelisk rugió, mientras alzaba sus puños, listo para el combate.

-Ave dragón Isis, diosa de la tierra y señora de lo terrestre-.

Isis apareció blandiendo sus alas y sujetando una lanza de cristales azules.

-Slifer el dragón celestial, dios del viento y señor de los cielos-.

Slifer apareció surcando el cielo y golpeo a Drago con su garra, el rey cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-Y el dragón alado de Ra, dios del fuego y señor del sol-.

Una luz dorada apareció en el cielo y Ra descendió majestuosamente.

-¡He convocado a los dioses egipcios!-declaro Raven.

Drago encaro a los dioses egipcios, quienes lo miraban sin miedo.

-Veo que comenzaremos con la batalla más emocionante de todas-dijo Drago-es hora de ajustar cuentas, mis queridos dioses egipcios-.

Ra, Slifer, Isis y Obelisk se pusieron en guardia, al igual que Drago, mientras los héroes y los espíritus observaba atónitos y esperando lo mejor.

La batalla de los dioses estaba por empezar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 40, Raven ha convocado a los dioses egipcios, quienes están listos para combatir a Drago sin temor, pero el rey de las tinieblas tiene poderes devastadores ¿podrán los dioses egipcios derrotarlo o el universo entero estará destinado a desaparecer ante el poder de Drago? _

**Speis: **_de hecho si, creo que quedan 3 capítulos más de la batalla de Drago, pero aun tengo un bloqueo mental de cómo terminarlo jeje, aunque la idea de una boda doble me agrada, tal vez lo haga así, vaya, 5 botellas de vino, muy bien hecho por escondérselas jajajaja, me da gusto que ya vayas a continuar el fic de "Primera batalla". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_si bueno, se que fue corto, pero el poder de Drago es muy grande, ahora le toca a los dioses enfrentarlo, pero parece que a Raven le falta algo para derrotarlo, pronto se sabrá que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**InmortalRose: **_de hecho, todos los héroes y villanos tuvieron un destino peor, cuando Drago se los comió, los convirtió en parte de sus energías, lo que le permite usar sus almas a su voluntad, como el caso de los titanes este y los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, te lo debía, ya que me pedías mucho la aparición de este villano, aunque fuera corta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jinx: **_no creo que lo odien, más bien, creo que nadie logra soportarlo jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el final no va a ser igual al de mi anterior fic, sino que será con una batalla mucho más intensa entre Drago y los dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_bueno, los dos generales fueron vencidos, pero Drago ha derrotado a todos sus oponentes, es el turno de los dioses para desafiarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_descuida, cualquier duda que tengas, con mucho gusto te la responderé, así que, no dudes en preguntarme si algo no te quede claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_buenos capítulos los de tu fic, el 38 y 39, estuvieron emocionantes, en fin, respecto a mi fic de Bakugan y tu OC ¿te gustaría escoger tu apariencia y prefieres que yo te la de? Lo dejo a tu elección y preferencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speis, Bjlauri, InmortalRose, Jinx, Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad y Goticrae, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…..**_


	41. La batalla de los dioses

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los dioses egipcios han llegado a prestar su ayuda, pero ¿serán capaces de derrotar a Drago? Una intensa batalla esta por librarse, cuatro deidades se enfrentaran al ser más despiadado del universo, mientras Raven y los otros, solo pueden observar._

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**Cap. 41 La batalla de los dioses.**

Los dioses encararon a Drago, por unos segundos, ninguno dijo ni hizo movimiento alguno, hasta que Isis decidió comenzar.

-Drago, veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues empeñado en traer pena y sufrimiento al universo-.

-No es lo que quiero, yo traeré orden y solo hay una forma, eliminando todo aquello que esta destruyendo al universo-.

-¿Ese es tu único ideal único? ¿Megalomanía?-cuestiono Slifer.

Drago miro a los cuatro dioses con desdén-Ustedes los dioses tienen el poder de dominar a todo el universo, pero en lugar de eso prefieren dejar vivir a todos los mortales a su antojo-.

-La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos-dijo Ra.

-Nadie es libre, guerras, conflictos, destrucción, todo eso comenzó desde que el universo dejo que existieran seres como ellos-Drago miro a los héroes-los humanos, los alienígenas o cualquier otra criatura en el universo, todos son iguales, solo buscan su propio beneficio, sin importarles nada más-.

-Puede ser, pero en todos estos siglos hemos visto que la humanidad puede ser mejor de lo que muestra-observo Obelisk.

-¿Quién lo dice?-.

-Un gran héroe llamado tornado rojo-dijo Isis con calidez.

Batman entrecerró sus ojos, él sabía muy bien a que se refería la diosa del amor, su amigo tornado rojo demostró ser más humano que cualquiera de ellos y se quedo demostrado cuando se enfrentaron al Tirano Tornado.

-FLASHBACK-

Tornado rojo había creado a Tirano Tornado, originalmente llamado Campeón Tornado, le dio la capacidad de sentir emociones, pero esa misma capacidad fue lo que lo llevo al odio, un odio contra los humanos, Batman recordaba las palabras de Tornado rojo en el momento en que enfrento a su hijo, como lo había llamado.

-Ellos merecen algo mejor-decía Tornado rojo-ellos tienen aspiraciones, sueñan, aprenden, crecen y aman-pero para Tirano Tornado no eran más que palabrerías y lo siguiente que tornado rojo dijo fue lo que demostró su humanidad-Revelación: no te burles del amor, porque fue el amor lo que te creo-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de destruir a Tirano Tornado.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

La risa de Drago saco a Batman de sus recuerdos.

-Ese robot no era más que un tonto, un imbécil tratando de encajar en un mundo donde los seres como él son considerados abominaciones, los humanos odian todo aquello que es diferente, así como muchos seres del universo también odian a los humanos, sin todo ese conflicto, el universo entero se convertirá en una perfecta utopía-.

-Veo que es imposible razonar contigo-dijo Slifer.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Si así lo quieres, entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de vencerte-dijo Obelisk y alzo su puño-¡Golpe del destino!-.

Obelisk se lanzo sobre Drago intentando golpear, pero el rey se elevo y esquivo su ataque, fue cuando Ra, Slifer e Isis emprendieron el vuelo tras Drago, Obelisk los siguió al poco tiempo.

Los héroes veían la batalla desde su posición, mientras los espíritus lo hacían aun en el suelo.

-La pelea ha comenzado-dijo Starfire.

-Vamos dioses, ustedes son nuestra única esperanza-rogo Pixie preocupada.

Varios destellos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, mientras los dioses atacaban con todo a Drago, quien se defendía de todos sus ataques.

-¡Bailen mis pequeñas marionetas, al son de mis manos! ¡Fantasmas de la muerte!-.

Los fantasmas tenían las formas de las almas de aquellos que Drago absorbió, mientras cada fantasma atacaba a un dios diferente.

-¡Lanza divina!-la punta de la lanza de Isis comenzó a brillar y los fantasmas desaparecieron.

-No estuvo nada mal-dijo Drago detrás de ella, Isis volteo y ataco con un rayo, pero Drago lo esquivo.

-¡No escaparas!-grito Slifer-¡Cañón tormenta!-Slifer abrió su segunda boca y lanzo una bola de energía de color purpura y rodeada por algunos relámpagos.

Drago detuvo el ataque con su garra-Que tonto, no estoy tratando de escapar, simplemente estoy estudiando hasta donde llegan sus habilidades-.

-¡Estudia esto!-grito Ra descendiendo en picada-¡Vuelo del fénix!-.

Ra se transformo en ave de fuego que asemejaba al legendario fénix, Drago no consiguió esquivarlo y fue atrapado por las llamas de Ra.

-No creas que con esto me derrotaras-.

-Tal vez, pero con esto si ¡Ahora!-.

Los otros tres dioses egipcios atacaron al mismo tiempo, Ra se alejo y Drago recibió los ataques directamente.

-¡Golpe directo!-grito chico bestia.

-Bien hecho, grandes señores-dijo Thor admirado.

Raven miro a Robin-¿Crees que lo vencieron?-.

-Lo dudo, él no es fácil de vencer-.

Drago apareció con una garra al aire, al parecer, había convocado un escudo de energía para protegerse.

-No estuvo nada mal, realmente me estoy divirtiendo-.

-Esto no es divertido para nosotros-dijo Ra.

-Habla por ti mismo-dijo Obelisk-hace mucho que no me emociono tanto por un combate-.

-Obelisk, siempre has sido un busca pleitos-dijo Isis.

-No es cierto-replico Obelisk con una gota en la cabeza.

-Dejemos de discutir, hay trabajo que hacer-les recordó Slifer.

Drago sonrió-Muy bien, ya he terminado mi calentamiento, la pelea que tuve contra esos mortales, Exodia y ese ejército, además de esta pelea, fue suficiente, ahora si podemos empezar la verdadera batalla-.

Los dioses egipcios se pusieron en guardia, mientras los héroes escucharon todo y ahora se sentían humillados.

-Solo fuimos un calentamiento para él-dijo Diana.

-No me sorprende-dijo Batman-desde un principio me pareció raro que siguiéramos con vida-.

-No sean pesimistas-intervino Avispa-los dioses le ganaran, estoy segura-.

Raven, por su parte, volteo y miro a Itassis, quien continuaba en brazos de Morfeo, no había dejado de pensar en aquello que la sacerdotisa había intentado decirle, ha llamado a los dioses, pero sentía que le faltaba algo más, el sonido de un estruendo llamo su atención, la batalla había recomenzado.

-¡Tormenta eléctrica!-.

El relámpago de Drago fue bloqueado por una mano de Obelisk.

-Necesitas algo mejo que eso-.

-Puede ser, pero estoy guardando lo mejor para el final-.

Isis descendió e intento patearlo, pero Drago bloqueo su ataque con un movimiento de su cola, mientras Obelisk aprovecho para tratar de embestirlo, Drago lo descubrió y también lo embistió, ambos trataban de derribar al otro, ninguno iba a ceder.

Fue cuando Ra y Slifer atacaron a Drago golpeándolo con sus garras, luego Isis lo ataco con su lanza y Obelisk lo golpeo en el estomago, Drago retrocedió, pero aun se mantenía en pie.

-Es más poderoso que antes-dijo Slifer.

-Creo que podemos tener problemas-dijo Isis algo preocupada.

-Vamos, no podemos rendirnos-replico Obelisk.

-Obelisk tiene razón, si nosotros fallamos, será el fin del universo entero y no dejare que eso pase-declaro Ra y se lanzo sobre Drago, seguido por sus hermanos.

Los cuatro dioses comenzaron a atacar a Drago con todo lo que tenían, mientras el rey se defendía de todos sus ataques.

-¡Llamarada infernal!-la flama de Drago fue extinguida por las alas de Ra-¿Qué?-.

En su distracción, Obelisk lo ataco, seguido por Isis y Slifer, Drago se quedo aturdido por un momento y ese momento debía ser aprovechado.

-Ataquémoslo con nuestros ataques supremos-dijo Ra y sus hermanos asintieron-¡Cañón ventisca!-un poderoso rayo de fuego surgió de la boca de Ra.

Slifer abrió su primera boca, la cual comenzó a reunir energía-¡Descarga relampagueante!-un poderosa descarga eléctrica surgió de su boca.

Isis junto sus dos manos y una esfera de color blanco se formo-¡Nova brillante!-Isis lanzo la esfera contra Drago.

Obelisk reunió energía en su puño derecho-¡Puño de furia!-libero ese poder en un potente rayo.

Los cuatro rayos se dirigieron a Drago de distintas direcciones, cuando el rey se recupero de su aturdimiento, solo alcanzo a ver como los cuatro rayos se dirigían hacia él, no había tiempo para crear un campo de fuerza, mucho menos para esquivarlos y Drago recibió los cuatro ataques, lo que genero una gran explosión.

Los héroes se protegieron los ojos, mientras el destello de la explosión comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, finalmente, el cielo volvió a su estado tan oscuro.

-¿Lo lograron?-pregunto Tony.

-No lo se, pero nada ha cambiado aun-dijo Robin mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ese sujeto es duro de matar-dijo Pixie.

-Tal vez, pero les aseguro que con ese ataque quedo algo herido-dijo chico bestia emocionado, el humo comenzó a desaparecer y Drago apareció, solo que ya no tenía la parte baja de su cuerpo, es decir, su cintura, piernas y cola habían desaparecido, su cuerpo fue cortado-¡Que les dije!-grito emocionado.

Pero Drago comenzó a reírse-Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, lograron cortar mi cuerpo a la mitad-los dioses permanecían en silencio y en guardia-pero están muy equivocados si piensan que con esto me ganaran, cuando estén en el infierno, se arrepentirán de haberme conocido-el cuerpo de Drago se regenero y recupero sus piernas, cola y cintura.

-Puede reconstruir su cuerpo-dijo Raven entre dientes.

-Ay no-chico bestia comenzó a llorar.

-¿Es que no hay forma de detenerlo?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Ese ataque debió de haberlo dañado mucho, pero no fue así-dijo Zantanna asombrada.

Drago encaro a los cuatro dioses, quienes se mantuvieron firme-Realmente los admiro, aun quieren pelear conmigo, muy bien, la hora de los juegos se acabo, ya que ustedes me mostraron su poder supremo, entonces es justo, que yo también lo haga-los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-grito Robin.

-¿Va a usar…..su…poder supremo?-Avispa estaba temblando de miedo y no era la única.

Drago junto sus brazos-Me han dado muchos problemas, pero ya es hora de que conozcan su lugar-el rey comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía maligna, lo terrible, era que parecía que la reunía de todo el universo y finalmente, su cuerpo se vio rodeado por un aura maligna, mientras sus ojos brillaban con absoluta maldad y toda la Tierra temblaba.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo chico bestia.

-¡Es el poder de Drago!-dijo Rave-¡Esta haciendo temblar a toda la Tierra!-.

-No….-corrigió Pixie temblando-a todo el universo-.

-¿Qué?-.

Drago alzo sus alas, su cuerpo brillaba de un color oscuro, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y aunque su apariencia no había cambiado nada, se podía ver a simple vista que su poder había aumentado, todo eso se veía en el hecho de que todo el universo estaba comenzando a perecer.

-Ya ha empezado, ahora que estoy usando mi poder supremo, el universo esta comenzado a destruirse, veamos….-Drago cerro sus ojos e hizo unos cálculos-si, en solo 30 minutos será el fin, ese es tiempo suficiente para acabar con ustedes-.

-No digas tonterías, ni creas que nos vencerás tan fácilmente-dijo Obelisk.

Drago se rio-Se que puedo hacerlo, porque ahora voy a usar mi poder supremo, ustedes me entretuvieron mucho, en serio, me divertí, pero la hora de los juegos…..ya se acabo-.

Drago se lanzo contra los dioses y estos contra él, chocando en el cielo y liberando una gran cantidad de energía, pero esta vez, parecía que Drago tenía la ventaja, sujeto a Obelisk de los brazos y lo golpeo con su cola.

Isis trato de golpearlo con su lanza, pero Drago la detuvo-Realmente eres muy hermosa, que lastima que seas tan estúpida-dijo golpeándola en el estomago y estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Isis!-grito Raven, de los cuatro dioses, ella era quien mejor le caía, pero se tranquilizo al verla surgir de nuevo lista para combatir.

Drago sujetaba a Slifer del cuello, el dios trataba de liberarse, pero esa garra lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede? Vamos, demuéstrame la furia de un dios-.

Ra descendió en picada, listo para ayudar a Slifer, pero Drago se lo lanzo y ambos dioses chocaron el uno con el otro, Drago se elevo y disparo dos rayos contra ambos.

Los dioses rodearon a Drago, quien solo se rio divertido-Realmente no saben cuando rendirse-.

-No cuando la vida de todos los seres del universo pende de un hilo-dijo Isis.

-Nosotros los dioses, siempre hemos respetado y valorado de la vida de todos los seres que viven en este hermoso universo-dijo Slifer.

-Incluyendo a los demonios como tú-agrego Ra.

-Nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con lo que Zeus y su familia hicieron, pero tampoco podemos permitir que sigas haciendo daño-dijo Obelisk.

-Que pobres y patéticos son, están muy equivocados, yo no soy un demonio, soy mucho más que eso-Drago libero una ráfaga de energía que alejo a los dioses-mi poder no tiene límites-.

-Tampoco el nuestro-dijo Ra y los cuatro dioses volvieron al ataque.

Los dioses peleaban con valor, pero el poder de Drago era muy superior y el tiempo corría en su contra, en solo 30 minutos, Drago lograría destruir a todo el universo.

-Vamos, ustedes pueden hacerlo-dijo Raven.

Drago se alejo de los dioses, mientras se reía de manera burlona, Slifer e Isis atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Drago esquivo su ataque y se vio peleando con Obelisk, quien lo atacaba con furia.

-Sus poderes son extraordinarios, realmente merecen llamarse dioses-.

-No me alagues-dijo tratando de golpearlo, pero Drago lo esquivo y enredo su cola en el cuello del dios.

-No era mi intención-dijo arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Ra se convirtió en el fénix y voló alrededor de Drago encerrándolo en una esfera de fuego, esperando con eso inmovilizarlo.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Slifer, Isis y Obelisk lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra la esfera de fuego, la cual exploto y un gran destello fue liberado, cuando todo paso, Drago apareció ileso.

-Buen intento, pero ahora que estoy usando mi poder supremo, esos ataques son inútiles-.

Los dioses egipcios estaban asombrados, lo atacaron con todo y el rey de las tinieblas simplemente no sucumbía.

-Es más fuerte de lo que era hace 5000 años-dijo Slifer.

-No podemos rendirnos-dijo Isis-si fallamos será el fin del universo-.

Drago se rio suavemente-Mi querida Isis ¿aun no lo entiendes? El universo entero ya esta perdido-.

-¡No si podemos evitarlo!-Obelisk se lanzo contra Drago, cuyos ojos brillaron malignamente.

-¡Fantasmas de la muerte!-.

Los fantasmas de Drago rodearon a Obelisk, quien comenzó a sufrir un gran daño, hasta que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-grito Isis lanzándose sobre Drago.

-Lo lamento, no tengo dinero, por favor acepta esto como señal de pago ¡Tormenta eléctrica!-.

El poderoso relámpago de Drago se dirigía hacia Isis, quien al ver ese peligro, se protegió con sus brazos, pero el ataque la derribó y también cayó al suelo.

-¿Quién sigue?-.

Ra y Slifer rugieron, los dos dioses se lanzaron contra Drago atacándolo repetidamente, pero Drago solo es se lanzaron contra Drago atacandolo !ron malignamente.

uando todo paso, Drago aparecio ataquequivaba sus ataques riéndose.

-¡Cañón ventisca!-.

-¡Descarga relampagueante!-.

Drago detuvo sus ataques con sus garras-No estuvo nada mal, estoy seguro que con esos ataques, los demonios como Trigon estarían perdidos ¡Llamarada infernal!-.

Los dos dioses recibieron el ataque y como sus otros hermanos, cayeron pesadamente al suelo, muy heridos, mientras Drago se reía.

-Esto fue divertido-Drago miro a los héroes, pero especialmente, su vista se fijo en Raven-ahora solo tengo que eliminar a una molesta mosca-.

Drago se dio la vuelta y voló en dirección de los héroes.

-¡Viene para acá!-grito chico bestia asustado.

-¡Prepárense para luchar!-grito Robin-¡Si morimos, será peleando!-.

-¿Es la única opción?-pregunto chico bestia.

Los héroes se pusieron en guardia, Avispa protegía a Itassis, acompañada de Zantanna y Starfire, pero Drago los paso de largo y aterrizo detrás de ellos, rápidamente se dieron la vuelta.

-Me dan risa sus inútiles intentos de detenerme-dijo volteándose y generando una ráfaga de aire-pero ya es hora de terminar con esto, en solo 30 minutos el universo entero será mío, sin embargo, antes de que mi victoria sea total, debo eliminar a mi mayo enemiga, Raven-la hechicera se puso en guardia-con tu muerte ya no le temeré a nada, el universo entero pronto será mío-Drago alzo su garra.

Raven preparo sus hechizos, cuando se vio rodeada por sus amigos.

-Si la quieres, tendrás que pasarnos a todos nosotros-dijo Robin, mientras Pixie preparaba la bendición del sol.

-Como gusten, eventualmente los iba a eliminar, de esta manera será más fácil y rápido ¡Garra dragón!-.

El ataque de Drago se dirigió hacia los héroes, quienes se protegieron con sus brazos, esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego.

Batman fue el primero en atreverse a mirar y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado.

-Miren-.

Los demás héroes bajaron sus brazos y pudieron ver lo que pasaba, era un hecho increíble, Drago estaba atrapado, por los dioses egipcios.

Obelisk sujetaba a Drago por los brazos, mientras que Isis estaba sobre los hombros de drago tratando de derribarlo, Slifer enredo su cuerpo de serpiente alrededor de Drago sujetándolo con fuerza y Ra, convirtiéndose en el ave fénix, lo atrapo en otra esfera de fuego.

-Los dioses tratan de protegernos-dijo Cyborg.

Drago trataba de liberarse, pero los dioses no se iban a rendir y el rey de las tinieblas comenzaba a enfadarse.

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? ¡Ustedes no son más que unos pobres fracasados!-ninguno de los dioses cedía y Drago finalmente, perdió la paciencia-¡Zocado!-.

El ataque de Drago lo libero de sus amarres y los dioses egipcios salieron volando, estrellándose contra el suelo brutalmente, al mismo tiempo, los héroes también fueron lanzados por la gran cantidad de energía liberada y ahora, estaban en el suelo, algunos con heridas leves y otros más serios.

-Dioses…..-susurro Raven en el suelo.

Los dioses escucharon la voz de Raven y despacio, con un tono cansado, respondieron.

-Lo….siento…..en verdad….lo siento mucho, Raven….-dijo Ra.

-Nosotros queríamos proteger a tu mundo, pero….-siguió Slifer.

-Ya no tenemos…energías-continuo Isis.

-No podemos continuar…-termino Obelisk.

Raven, aun en el suelo, apretó los puños y miro alrededor, sus amigos se trataban de levantar con dificultad, incluso Pixie, la mirada de Raven se detuvo en Robin, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse, él le enseño tantas cosas y una de ellas era a nunca rendirse ni perder la esperanza, así que se levanto, ante la sorpresa de Drago, alzo la vista y encaro al rey de las tinieblas.

-No fallare…-musito despacio y Drago entrecerró los ojos-por los dioses, por mis amigos, por el universo, por mi madre, por Atem, por Astronema, por Robin….-apretó los puños-¡No fallare! ¡Juro! ¡Por mi vida! ¡Que te exterminare!-.

Drago se rio con suavidad-Inténtalo, si eso es lo que quieres-.

Raven se puso en guardia, mientras sus amigos observaban atónitos y con nuevas esperanzas, esto aun no terminaba, aunque el tiempo estaba comenzando a correr.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 41, los dioses fueron derrotados, pero Raven no esta dispuesta a rendirse, ella seguirá luchando hasta el final, aunque solo queden 30 minutos para el final de todo, Raven deberá usar todo su poder, tanto humano como demoniaco para poder tener una oportunidad contra el rey de las tinieblas ¿será posible que Raven logre derrotar a Drago?_

**Moon-9215: **_la batalla va cada vez peor, ni los dioses pudieron contra Drago y ahora Raven se enfrentara a él, deberá usar todo lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_cada vez me agrada más ese final, sobretodo con la parte de chico bestia, aunque aun no me decido, respecto a Halakthy, no olvides que ella desapareció tras su enfrentamiento con Drago, pero te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando ella surja, pues ha estado cerca todo el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_de hecho, no era una advertencia, al menos, no tanto, sino que el poder de los dioses guarda un secreto y tiene que ver con Halakthy, espero ver pronto tu historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_entiendo, pero tengo que preguntar ¿alguna otra característica especial? No olvides que los enemigos van a ser maquinas, por cierto, el capítulo 40 estuvo genial, si esa fue la reacción de Julie, ya quiero ver la de Mylene, con lo fría que siempre ha sido, será algo muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_no es nada y me alegra que te gustara esa parte, bueno, ni los dioses pudieron contra Drago y ahora Raven lo enfrentara, tendrá que usar todo su poder para lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_vaya, no había pensado en darles hijos, pero no es una mala idea, ya que aun no me decido como terminar el fic, aunque la idea de Speis me agrada y esta no esta nada mal….vaya, que decisión tan difícil, pero creo que ya se me ocurrirá algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speis, Bjlauri, Goticrae y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado….**_


	42. Demonio vs demonio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, Raven se enfrentara a Drago, aunque no tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, pero nunca se dará por vencida, sin importar lo mal que se vea la situación._

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**Cap. 42 Demonio vs demonio.**

Raven miraba a Drago retadoramente, el rey de las tinieblas solo sonreía de manera burlona, mientras le hechicera convoca un hechizo.

-No te lo perdonare…-Drago miro a Raven fijamente-¡Jamás en la vida te lo perdonare!-Raven lanzo un rayo de luz que Drago bloqueo con su garra.

Drago se rio-Pues no estas haciendo un buen trabajo para darme una lección-.

Raven apretó los dientes y se lanzo contra Drago, a pesar de la desventaja del tamaño, lo ataco con varios rayos de luz y oscuridad, justo en pleno rostro.

Robin se recupero y vio lo que su novia hacía-¡Raven!-.

Al oír el grito de Robin, Pixie se despertó y vio lo que el líder de los titanes veía, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y admiración.

-No cabe duda-dijo sonriendo-ya no es la misma de antes-.

Raven continuaba atacando a Drago, esta vez, observada por todos sus amigos, incluso por la maga Zantanna, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es asombroso, ella esta dispuesta a continuar peleando-.

Raven conjuro una esfera de luz y oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que el rompecabezas brillaba y también los dioses, pero debido a la batalla, ninguno lo noto, ni siquiera Drago; Raven lanzo su esfera contra Drago, lo que genero una explosión y el brillo del rompecabezas y de los dioses desapareció.

Ahora Raven estaba recuperando el aliento, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que Drago la golpeo con su cola y la hechicera cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Drago con burla-esos ataques no hicieron más que levantar polvo-.

Raven se levanto-Eres….un monstruo infernal-.

Drago cerro los ojos-Por favor, yo estoy más allá de eso, no me compares con el inútil de tu padre, me he dado cuenta de que ya no eres como antes, te has vuelto más poderosa que nunca, has conseguido tanto poder que fácilmente podría eliminar a los villanos que amenazan tu mundo, pero a mí, eso es imposible-.

-Nada es imposible-.

-Nada….excepto, vencerme-Drago lanzo un golpe con su garra, Raven lo esquivo, pero Drago la volvió a golpear con su cola-¿lo ves? No importa lo que hagas, puedo predecir todos tus movimientos-los ojos de Drago brillaron y Raven sintió como una fuerza la empujaba contra el suelo.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin.

-Esto es terrible, si sigue así va…..-Thor se quedo callado, mientras Zantanna miraba la valentía de Raven.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de terminar contigo-Raven se levanto-solo quedan 20 minutos para que el fin llegue, pero como soy muy generoso, te dejare morir primero, para que no veas esa destrucción, veras a tu querida y torpe madre de nuevo-.

-No la insultes-dijo Raven entre dientes.

Drago se rio-Ya es hora de que te calles para siempre ¡Tormenta eléctrica!-.

El poderoso relámpago de Drago se dirigía a Raven, quien se quedo paralizada y cuando sintió que su fin llegaba…

-¡Cuidado!-Zantanna la quito y ella recibió el impacto, para asombro de Raven.

-¡Zantanna!-.

Una vez que el ataque ceso, Zantanna apareció con el cuerpo quemado y lleno de sangre, su sombrero cayó al suelo y al poco tiempo, la maga lo siguió.

-Oh no….. ¡Zantanna!-Raven corrió hacia ella.

-Que bruja tan tonta, no tenía prisa por eliminarla-.

-¡Eres un maldito!-grito Robin.

Drago lo encaro-La vida es cruel ¿Por qué la muerte no debería serlo? Tú y tu mentor deberían saberlo-.

Batman y Robin apretaron los puños, mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección de sus amigas, seguidos por los otros, aunque el capitán cargaba a Itassis, cuando llegaron, se toparon con un triste espectáculo, Zantanna estaba muriendo en los brazos de Raven, mientras se disculpaba por todo.

-Raven…quiero que me perdones…-decía mientras sus energías se acababan-ya que…..por mi testarudez…y mi miedo a tu otro yo…creciste alejada de tu madre…por favor…..perdóname…..-Zantanna cerro sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

-No-Raven apretó los puños.

-Oh, no te sientas mal-dijo Drago-ella no murió, tuvo un destino peor, el mismo destino que el de todos sus amigos y enemigos, la he absorbido-.

-Miserable-dijo Diana.

-¿Cuántas más?-pregunto Raven despacio-¿Cuántas vidas más tienes que arruinar para estar satisfecho?-.

-¿Arruinar? Les doy el honor de formar parte de mis energías-.

-Los conviertes en tus esclavos-dijo Cyborg-títeres manejados a tu voluntad-.

-Esa es una forma de verlo, otra es verlo a mi modo, yo estoy trayendo paz y orden a este universo caótico, muy pronto toda la vida que ha amenazado la existencia desaparecerá, ya no habrá guerras, destrucción ni conflictos, todo volver a ser como solía ser, un lugar donde solo reinaba la oscuridad-.

-No mientras nosotros continuemos vivos-dijo Robin y sus amigos lo apoyaron.

-Exactamente eso pensé, por suerte hay una solución simple, podría destruirlos ahora mismo, no sería problema, pero los dejare con vida paras que contemplen como el universo que trataron de proteger desaparece lentamente-.

-No te lo permitiré-dijo Raven-nunca te lo permitiré-Raven comenzó a correr hacia Drago.

-¡Raven!-grito Robin.

-¡Amiga Raven!-grito Starfire.

La hechicera comenzó a conjurar el poder que aprendió recientemente-¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Una esfera se elevo en el cielo, donde exploto y tomo la forma del cuervo que había derrotado a Golem.

-¿Qué?-.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Raven, el cuervo blandió sus alas y se lanzo sobre Drago, embistiéndolo y derribándolo, Drago cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero se levanto con mucha rapidez.

-No te será tan fácil-dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo y perseguía al cuervo.

Raven usaba su magia para controlar al cuervo, el cual atacaba a Drago sin cesar, la batalla se llevaba a cabo en el cielo, mientras el cuervo se movía majestuosamente e impedía que Drago contraatacara.

-Eres un pajarraco muy escurridizo-.

El cuervo grazno y ataco con sus garras, Drago hizo lo mismo, aquello era un espectáculo increíble de verse.

-¿Un dragón vs un cuervo? Ahora si lo he visto todo-dijo chico bestia asustado.

Raven comenzó a invocar su siguiente ataque, mientras Pixie se colocaba a su lado.

-Creo que sabes lo que hay que hacer-le dijo a Raven.

-Démosle con todo-dijo Raven.

-¡Bendición del sol!-.

Pixie lanzo su ataque hacia el cuervo, quien se mezclo con esa técnica y ahora brillaba de color azul.

-¿Ahora que?-exclamo Drago.

-¡Esto!-gritaron Raven y Pixie.

El cuervo se lanzo en picada y empujo a Drago hasta el suelo, siendo el rey quien golpeara con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras el cuerpo se volvía a elevar.

-¡Será tu fin!-grito Raven.

El cuervo lanzo un poderoso rayo de color negro, el cual se impacto contra Drago y libero una gran cantidad de energía, los héroes tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir volando, cuando todo se calmo, Drago había desaparecido.

-Cielos ¡Fue genial!-grito chico bestia.

-Ese ataque si que fue poderoso-dijo Batman.

Donde había estado Drago, ahora solo quedaba un gran agujero, por unos instantes, parecía que todo había terminado y que Raven había ganado, pero el suelo comenzó a temblar y abrirse en dirección del cuervo, quien aun se mantenía en el aire.

-¡Garra dragón!-la garra de Drago surgió de la tierra y atrapo al cuervo del cuello.

-¡No de nuevo!-grito Avispa aterrada.

Drago surgió de la tierra, mientras sujetaba con fuerza al cuervo del cuello-Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, pero ni creas que me haz vencido niña-usando su otra garra, Drago le arranco la cabeza al cuervo destruyéndolo.

-No puede ser…-dijo Pixie-ese ataque debió hacerle al menos un rasguño-.

-Ustedes no son más que basura, ninguno esta a mi nivel, son solo unos simples mortales-.

-Puede que un mortal contra tu poder no podrá-dijo una voz a espaldas de Drago-pero un demonio quizás más oportunidades tendrá-Etrigan apareció y pateo a Drago, pero el rey solo sacudió su garra y lo alejo.

-¿Tú de nuevo? No sabes cuando rendirte-.

-Tu maldad aquí acabara, el demonio se asegurara de que a la oscuridad regresaras-.

-No me hagas reír-Drago recibió un relámpago en la espalda y se topo con Thor-que divertido, el hijo de Odín y un demonio peleando juntos-.

-Villano, haz causado mucho sufrimiento, es hora de que alguien te ponga un alto-.

-¿En serio?-Drago hizo aparecer una silueta de mujer, una mujer que Thor conocía muy bien.

-Jane Foster-Thor abrió los ojos asombrados.

-Tú amiga también forma parte de mí, todos los insectos que habitaban este planeta y otros mundos ahora me alimentan, haciéndome cada vez más poderoso-.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-.

Thor se lanzo al ataque, pero Drago lo atrapo y lo estampo contra el suelo, Etrigan trato de ayudarlo, pero fue derribado por un golpe de la cola del rey, fue cuando el resto de los héroes se unieron a la batalla, mientras Robin y Pixie se quedaban con Raven, quien estaba recuperando fuerzas.

-Esto es imposible, lo atacamos con todo y no recibe daño alguno-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Robin-no lo hemos atacado con todo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Raven.

-Hay una cosa que no hemos…..o mejor dicho, no has intentado-la hechicera se quedo más confundida por las palabras de su novio.

Diana trato de derribar a Drago enredando su lazo de la verdad en las piernas del rey, por desgracia, Drago la descubrió.

-No moleste insecto-dijo golpeándola con su cola.

Starfire disparaba sus rayos seguida por Avispa, mientras el capitán lanzaba su escudo tratado de lastimar alguna extremidad de su cuerpo, Batman transformo su capa en alas y ahora volaba alrededor de Drago lanzándole bombas, pero todo era inútil.

-Tenemos que seguir atacando-dijo Batman.

Chico bestia se transformo en pterodáctilo, tomo a Cyborg y volaron hacia Drago.

-¡Come esto!-grito Cyborg disparando su cañón sónico.

-¡Con un poco de esto!-grito Iron Man disparando también.

Los dos ataques se combinaron, Drago los vio y abrió su boca, tal como los dos héroes de acerco dijeron, Drago se comió sus ataques.

-No estuvo mal, pero les hizo falta un poco más de carne-Drago trato de devorar a chico bestia y Cyborg, quienes apenas pudieron esquivarlo y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo chico bestia.

-¡Ningún lagarto súper desarrollado convertirá a Cyborg en una hamburguesa!-.

Cyborg volvió a la batalla, chico bestia solo se encogió en hombro y se convirtió en T-rex, Starfire y Avispa disparaban sus rayos, al igual que Thor y Etrigan, las chicas por delante y los chicos por detrás. Drago golpeo a las dos chicas con su garra y a los chicos con una de sus alas, mientras se reía.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?-.

-¡Aun no hemos comenzado a luchar!-grito Batman.

Drago fue más rápido y atrapo a Batman-Eres un humano muy audaz, nunca te rindes y siempre sales victorioso-.

-La justicia siempre vence-.

-Me agradas murciélago, me encantaría que formaras parte de mi ejército-.

-Jamás estaré del lado del mal, me confundes con Búho-.

-Ese tonto no es más que un traidor, este universo y todos los que existen ya están perdidos, ahora que estoy usando mi poder supremo, veamos….si, solo quedan 15 minutos-.

-Tiempo suficiente para derrotarte-.

-Que humano tan atrevido-Drago lanzo a Batman contra el suelo, pero Diana lo rescato a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Lo que sea que Robin y Raven estén tramando, deben hacerlo ahora-.

-Lo se-dijo Diana-Bruno…sino lo logramos, quiero que sepas que….-Diana se vio interrumpida por un beso de Batman, cuando se separaron, Batman la miro a los ojos.

-Cuando terminemos con esta batalla, te prometo que me casare contigo-.

-Bruno-Diana se sonrojo y alegro, pero esa alegría se vio interrumpida-¡Cuidado!-.

Drago había tratado de aplastarlos, afortunadamente consiguieron hacerse a un lado.

-Si que son unos insectos duros de matar-.

Batman y Diana se vieron rodeados por sus amigos, quienes aun con heridas estaban listos para continuar.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que servir de carnada….de nuevo-dijo chico bestia con pesar.

Mientras ellos luchaban, Robin había terminado de explicarle su plan a Raven, quien agacho la cabeza.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?-.

-No lo se, es la primera vez que me lo piden-.

-Raven ¿no le tendrás miedo aun o si?-pregunto Pixie.

Raven se quedo en silencio y Robin le puso una mano en su mejilla-Solo recuerda lo que los dioses te enseñaron y todo estará bien-Raven sonrió y asintió.

La hechicera se coloco en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar, mientras Robin y Pixie la protegían.

-¿Crees que esto funcione?-pregunto Pixie.

-No lo se, pero es nuestra última esperanza-dijo Robin preocupado.

Chico bestia se convirtió en pterodáctilo y volaba alrededor de Drago, mientras esquivaba sus garras, ya lo había hecho varias veces y se sentía seguro, pero su confianza lo orillo a distraerse y a ser atrapado por Drago, volviendo a su forma humana, mientras Drago lo acercaba a su rostro.

-Hola….-dijo chico bestia sonriendo con inocencia-¿alguien le ha dicho que tiene unos ojos muy brillantes?-pregunto jugando, Drago se rio con maldad y chico bestia se comenzó a temblar-por favor…no me lastime…..soy frágil…..-.

-Descuida enano-Drago arrojo a chico bestia, pero fue salvado por Starfire.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Ese sujeto no entiende lo que es un chiste-.

-Nadie entiende tus chistes de todos modos-dijo Cyborg disparando su cañón sónico.

Etrigan lanzo una llamarada, mientras Thor e Iron Man disparaban con todo lo que tenían, pero ningún ataque surtía efecto.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-.

-¡Ya veras monstruo del mal!-Iron disparo su rayo más poderoso, el cual tenía una gran fuerza y cuando se impacto contra Drago, levanto una gran cortina de humo-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Drago apareció bostezando burlonamente-Basta de calentamientos, adelante, haz tu mejor intento-.

-Ese fue mi mejor intento-dijo Iron Man vencido.

-Que pena-Drago lo golpeo con su cola y el hombre de acero cayó al suelo.

-Ese sujeto no se rinde con nada-dijo Thor cansado.

-Y nosotros ya estamos llegando a nuestros límites-dijo Avispa en iguales condiciones.

Drago se rio, mientras sujetaba a Etrigan y lo estampaba contra el suelo, el demonio estaba comenzando a cansarse, ni siquiera su poder podía con Drago.

-Ahora pagaras por tu traición-.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Batman-y prepárate para ser derrotado-.

Drago soltó a Etrigan y encaro a Batman-Eres un mortal muy insolente ¿Cómo piensas derrotarme?-.

-Yo no lo haré-dijo Batman cruzando los brazos.

-Lo hará ella-agrego Diana.

Drago miro a Raven, quien ya había terminado su hechizo y su transformación comenzó.

Gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con los dioses egipcios, Raven ahora era capaz de invocar el poder de su lado demoniaco, incluso de transformarse en ella cuando la situación lo requiriera y en esos momentos, la situación lo requería.

Sus colmillos se alargaron, mientras su piel cambiaba a rojo, las uñas de sus manos se convirtieron en garras, su cabello cambio a uno blanco y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, además de que su tamaño aumento a la misma talla que Drago.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago.

-Cielos-dijo chico bestia.

-Ese truco es nuevo-dijo Cyborg.

Raven miro a Drago y con voz fría-Vas a regresar a donde pertenece-decreto lanzándole una poderosa llamarada.

Drago recibió el ataque, el cual lo hizo retroceder hasta caer pesadamente al suelo, sin embargo, se levanto rápidamente y sin ningún daño.

-No estuvo nada mal-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban-pero necesitas más que eso para derrotarme-.

-Prometí derrotarte y voy a cumplirlo-.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-.

Raven apretó los dientes y lanzo una nueva llamarada, pero esta vez, Drago blandió su espada y detuvo el ataque.

-No caeré en eso de nuevo-.

Raven comenzó a pensar que aun con su transformación, le sería imposible derrotarlo, pero no iba a defraudar al universo, había mucho en juego para rendirse y ella nunca lo haría.

-No me rendiré, voy a derrotarte así sea lo último que haga-.

Drago se rio y lanzo un golpe con su cola, la hechicera logro esquivarlo, pero el rey solo se reía.

-Me impresionas, tu poder es mucho mayor al de tu padre, Trigon estaría muy orgulloso de ti, ya que esa es la actitud natural de un demonio-.

-Yo no quiero destruirte por placer, lo haré por el bien de todo el universo-.

-Sigues con esas tonterías, no eres mejor que esos mortales, dioses o demonios, eres una criatura débil y patética, igual que tu madre-.

Raven apretó los dientes-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi madre! ¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

La hechicera lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía de luz y oscuridad contra Drago, quien solo sonreía.

-Bien, así se ataca ¡Zocado!-Drago lanzo su ataque como un poderoso rayo de energía.

Los dos ataques chocaron y generaron un gran destello, mientras trataban de vencer al otro ataque (Nota: muy al estilo de Dragon Ball); mientras los amigos de Raven veían la batalla.

-¡Vamos Raven!-grito Robin.

-¡Puedes hacerlo!-grito Pixie.

Parecía que ambos tenían la misma fuerza, pero comenzaba a dar Raven señales de cansancio, mientras Drago se encontraba sumamente tranquilo.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Robin.

-Drago sigue muy tranquilo, pero Raven esta comenzando a cansarse, esta llegando a su límite-.

-Eso…..no puede ser….-dijo Starfire temblando.

Raven comenzó a sentir como retrocedía, pero no dejaba de atacar, si fallaba, sería el fin de todo, pero parecía que Drago se dio cuenta.

-¿Ya te cansaste? Bien, terminare con esto ¡Por el máximo poder del Zocado!-.

El ataque de Drago aumento su poder y los dos poderes se dirigieron hacia Raven, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que los ataques la golpearan.

-¡Raven!-gritaron Robin y Pixie.

Desde el espacio, se pudo apreciar como un gran destello aparecía en un rincón de la Tierra, más específicamente, en Egipto.

Raven rodo por el suelo, ya con su forma normal, su traje estaba algo roto y tenía algunas quemaduras.

-¡Raven!-Robin corrió al lado de su amada, seguido por Pixie, el líder de los titanes la sostuvo en sus brazos-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo siento Robin, falle-.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos otro modo-.

Drago se rio-Debo decir que esa fue una maravillosa idea, jamás espere que Raven y su lado demonio llegarían a trabajar como una, si que fue una sorpresa-.

-¡Esto no ha terminado Drago! ¡Vamos a vencerte!-grito Robin.

-¿Aun quieren desafiarme? Los admiro por ser tan valientes, pero mi victoria ya es segura, faltan solo 10 minutos para que el universo entero se destruya-.

Las palabras de Drago eran ciertas, ya que en todo el universo, comenzaron a abrirse varias fisuras en el espacio, agujeros negros, entre otras cosas, los cuales destruían planetas y toda la vida que existía, el fin estaba cada vez más cerca y ya no parecía haber esperanza.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 42, espero les haya gustado, el último intento de Raven por derrotar a Drago falló y ya solo quedan 10 minutos para que el universo entero desaparezca y Drago triunfe, en el próximo capítulo, el momento crucial de esta batalla, llega la última esperanza y el destino final de Drago y de aquella que valiente reina._

**Speis: **_tu teoría va por el camino correcto, en el próximo capítulo se revelara todo, además de lo que paso con Halakthy hace 5000 años, no creo que Drago este hecho ce piedras, ya que Golem era de roca y pudieron con él, creo que Drago no se cree invencible, simplemente no hay nadie que pueda igualar su poder, pero eso cambiara en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, después de todo, los equipos no son 100% confiables y respecto a tu duda, me gustaría hacer uno de dragon ball, pero aun no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, tengo una más o menos, pero esta algo complicada, por eso empezare con los otros proyectos que ya tenía en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, para mí fue uno de los momentos más emotivos del capítulo, después de la muerte de Angemon, claro, en fin, se acerca el momento decisivo de esta batalla tan difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**InmortalRose: **_no es que hayan muerto, como explico Drago, ahora forman parte de su poder maligno y puede usarlos como títeres a su voluntad, pero el momento decisivo esta llegando y es hora de que su mayor temor se presente para la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_descuida, ya en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá que era lo que Itassis trataba de decirle, será algo que impactara a Raven y la ayudara a derrotar finalmente a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_tu teoría va por el rumbo correcto, de hecho, estas muy cerca y en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá todo y la reina de toda la luz hará su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_descuida, espero que la película haya estado entretenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, el momento decisivo de esta batalla esta llegando y es hora de que Halakthy vuelva, por cierto, ya leí el capítulo 41 y estuvo entretenido, muy emocionante, sigue así, y otra cosa, respecto a tu apariencia en el fic de Bakugan no me respondiste si querías alguna otra característica y es una duda que tengo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Speis, InmortalRose, Goticrae**__, __**Bjlauri y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…..**_


	43. El poder de la luz y la oscuridad

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el momento final llego, la situación es la peor de todas, pero ha llegado el momento de convocar la ayuda de la máxima fuerza del bien, es hora de darlo todo o nada, el universo esta en juego y es hora del último intento._

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**Cap. 43 El poder de la luz y la oscuridad.**

El universo entero comenzaba a perecer, no había un solo lugar que no sufriera por culpa del poder maligno de Drago. Buenos, malos, todos sufrían por ese poder maligno.

Los guardianes del universo y mentores de los linternas verdes, sentían como todo el universo perecía, mientras cerraban sus ojos y esperaban su fin.

En Tamara la situación era parecida, aquellos poderosos guerreros sentían como el universo comenzaba a morir, ahora solo podían esperar su turno, ya no había esperanza o eso era lo que creían.

Pues en la Tierra, los pocos héroes que quedaban aun no se daban por vencidos, aunque el tiempo ya se les estaba acabado.

-¡Faltan 5 minutos!-declaro Drago.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo ¿alguna idea?-pregunto Avispa.

-Solo una-Robin saco su espada-seguir peleando hasta lograr algo-.

-Viejo, hasta ahora es lo único que hemos hecho y nada ha funcionado-dijo Cyborg.

-Tal vez, pero si voy a morir, al menos lo haré peleando y con honor-con estas palabras, Robin se lanzo de nuevo contra Drago.

-Realmente lo entrenaste muy bien-dijo Diana orgullosa.

Batman sonrió y siguió a su hijo, luego lo siguió Diana y finalmente todo el grupo, mientras Pixie cuidaba de Raven.

-Buena suerte-les deseo.

Drago los miro acercarse a gran velocidad-Siguen empeñados en querer luchar, me dan lastima ¡Llamarada infernal!-.

El ataque de Drago fue bloqueado por Etrigan, pero fue demasiado poderoso para el demonio, que desapareció en medio de esas llamas mortales.

-¡Etrigan!-grito Batman.

-Curioso que un mortal se preocupe por un demonio, no es algo natural-dijo Drago.

Los héroes volvieron al ataque, atacando con todo lo que tenían, lo cual no era mucho por lo cansados que estaban, pero no se darían por vencidos.

-Ya me estoy cansando de jugar con ustedes, es tiempo de eliminarlos-declaro Drago, mientras sus ojos brillaban-¡Desaparezcan! ¡Zocado!-.

El ataque de Drago fue liberado en varias energías que chocaron en distintas direcciones, acabando con la mayoría de los héroes y los únicos que lograron salvarse, fueron los titanes, ni siquiera los tres miembros de la liga de la justicia pudieron salvarse.

-Para ser los más jóvenes, también son los más resistentes-declaro Drago-es una lastima que sigan empeñados en desafiarme, cuando sus amigos-frente a Drago aparecieron las almas de sus amigos y Drago comenzó a absorberlos-ya son parte de mí-.

-No-dijo Robin.

Raven se recupero y vio lo que había pasado-Esto no puede ser cierto, tiene que ser una pesadilla-.

-Es peor, Drago ha vencido a todos los héroes y villanos, solo quedamos nosotros 6-dijo Pixie entristecida.

Raven cayó de rodillas al suelo, se sentía impotente, no podía creer lo que sucedía, todo parecía una pesadilla, lo intentaron y aun así no pudieron derrotar a Drago, el universo estaba perdido, ya no había esperanza.

_-"Siempre hay una esperanza"-._

La voz de una mujer se escucho, pero parece que Raven fue la única que la escucho, volteo para todos lados creyendo que se trataba de Itassis, pero ella seguía fuera de combate, fue cuando el sonido de un gran estruendo llamo su atención.

Drago había vuelto al ataque y ahora sus amigos estaban haciendo lo posible para detener a Drago, solo quedaban ellos, eran la última esperanza del universo y no podían fallar, pero Drago era un monstruo invencible, no sufría ningún daño y su poder aumentaba cada vez más, mientras el universo moría.

-Todos ustedes me dan risa, sus inútiles esfuerzos por derrotarme no son más que esos, intentos fallidos, mi poder supera todos los límites, el universo ya es mío-.

-No mientras sigamos luchando, jamás nos rendiremos-dijo Robin.

-Admiro tu gran valor, realmente es difícil encontrar guerreros como ustedes, estoy muy sorprendido, pero ya es tiempo de que conozcan su lugar-Drago comenzó a crear una esfera de oscuridad en su garra.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo chico bestia.

-¡Zocado!-.

La esfera de Drago golpeo el suelo y genero una gran explosión, los titanes trataron de protegerse, pero el poder fue tan intenso que quedaron fuera de combate.

Al ver eso, Raven corrió al lado de Robin, mientras Pixie lo hizo hacia Starfire, sus amigos estaban muy heridos.

-Robin, levántate, por favor, levántate-Raven comenzó a llorar, cuando Drago apareció.

-Aunque los despiertes, el resultado será el mismo, solo quedan 3 minutos y toda la vida que intentaste proteger desaparecerá, los héroes, villanos, espíritus del milenio e incluso los dioses, todos han fracasado, incluyéndote, pudiste vencer a Trigon, pero a mí no. Yo estoy más allá del mal, yo soy el rey de las tinieblas, el señor de la oscuridad, el monarca de todo el mal, soy el amo supremo de todo el universo y tú, no eres más que basura, desaparece junto con tus amigos ¡Zocado!-.

Raven abrazo a Robin con tristeza, mientras el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos, la hechicera se sentía fatal, había fallado, Drago había triunfado.

-¡Raven!-grito Pixie al ver lo que pasaba.

Fue cuando una de las lágrimas de Raven cayó sobre el rompecabezas y este comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que el ataque los golpeaba.

Una voz comenzó a escucharse, una voz muy dulce, una que llamaba a Raven y que la hechicera conocía muy bien, lentamente abrió los ojos y se topo con el dulce rostro de….

-¿Madre?-.

Arella estaba frente a Raven, sonriendo con dulzura-Lo has hecho muy bien hija mía-.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Dónde estamos?-.

-En el lugar donde todo comenzó, donde la luz nació-.

Se trataba de un espacio que brillaba de un color dorado y transmitía una calidez que nunca se había sentido, Raven se sintió tan tranquila y feliz, pero luego recordó un pequeño detalle.

-Pero ¿y Drago? Él… ¿Ganó?-.

-Aun no, pero le falta poco para lograrlo-.

-Entonces se acabo, ya no hay esperanza-.

-Te equivocas hija mía, aun queda una última esperanza, la creadora de toda la luz, reina del mundo de los espíritus, Halakthy-.

-Pero ella….-.

-Raven ¿nunca te preguntaste que fue lo que pasó con ella? ¿Por qué desapareció? ¿Dónde ha estado todos estos siglos?-Raven asintió-cierra los ojos, usare mi magia para que viajes al pasado, hace 5000 años, justo cuando la última batalla entre Halakthy y Drago se libro, aquella que casi destruyo al universo-.

Raven cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tener una visión.

-FLASHBACK-

Drago se encontraba peleando contra una diosa, a quien Raven reconoció como la reina Halakthy.

Se trataba de una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, cuyas manos tenían brazaletes egipcios, en sus hombros llevaba una armadura dorada que la cubría hasta el pecho, de su cintura hasta sus piernas estaba cubierta por un vestido de ceda blanco, tenía puesta una corona dorada que era muy parecida al rostro de Ra y en su espalda llevaba un par de alas doradas.

Ambos chocaban en el cielo a una velocidad impresionante, para los ojos de los mortales, solo eran dos destellos chocando repetidamente, Raven descubrió a Atem y a su consejo del milenio en el suelo, cada uno alzando su artículo del milenio y recitando un poderoso conjuro, fue cuando Arella comenzó a contar la historia.

**Arella POV…..**

La reina Halakthy y Drago se enfrentaron en una intensa batalla que amenazo con destruir a todo el universo, aunque la reina deseaba proteger al universo, el choque de sus poderes eran tan poderosos que cada golpe que lanzaban destruía parte del universo.

Fue cuando la reina Halakthy decidió que el faraón y su consejo usaran el poder de los artículos del milenio para encerrar a Drago.

**Fin POV….**

Atem comenzó a conjurar un poderoso hechizo, junto con su consejo, los 7 artículos del milenio brillaban intensamente, mientras el faraón se preparaba.

-¡Por el poder del bien y de la luz! ¡Te ordeno que regreses a tu mundo de oscuridad!-Atem invoco su poderoso hechizo sobre Drago.

**Arella POV…..**

El hechizo funciono y Drago se vio atrapado por una gran cantidad de energía de luz, el rey de las tinieblas comenzó a ser succionado en aquella tumba donde permaneció encerrado por 5000 años y con eso, la armonía y la paz regresaron.

Desafortunadamente, el hechizo también afecto a la reina Halakthy, quien también comenzó a correr el peligro de ser encerrada en esa tumba.

Así que, para evitar ese terrible destino, la reina Halakthy dividió su poder y su alma en 6 partes, cuatro de ellas representaban al fuego, el viento, la tierra y el agua, esas partes de su alma se convirtieron en las deidades conocidas como los dioses egipcios.

Mientras, las otras dos partes representaban a la luz y la oscuridad, esas dos partes se introdujeron en el cuerpo de la reina Anzu, la esposa de Atem, quien en ese entonces estaba embarazada, ese bebé se convirtió en el guardián de esas dos partes tan importantes.

Los siglos pasaron y el poder de la luz y la oscuridad paso de hijo a hijo por 5000 años, hasta finalmente llegar a la última descendiente del faraón, tú hija mía.

**Fin POV…**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Raven escucho toda la historia y ahora estaba muy confundida.

-¿El alma de Halakthy…..esta dentro de mí?-.

-Solo las partes más importantes, la de la luz y la oscuridad-.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-.

Arella agacho la cabeza-Nadie lo sabía, los registros de aquella batalla fueron eliminados, nadie podía imaginarse que había alguien que era mucho más poderoso y terrible que Trigon, cuando me entere de esto, ya había pasado la pelea con Trigon, de haberlo sabido…-.

-Entiendo-Raven comprendía como se sentía su madre, pero aun tenía una duda-¿Mi padre lo sabía?-.

-No lo se, tal vez si y por eso nos escogió a nosotras para llevar a cabo sus planes, Raven, la reina Halakthy vive en ti y en los dioses egipcios, pero los dioses no podrán volver a convertirse en ella si las almas de la luz y la oscuridad no se unen, esa es tu misión-.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?-.

-El rompecabezas-explico Arella-es más que el artículo más poderoso de todos, contiene el poder de unir las almas de Halakthy y resucitarla, no es coincidencia que tu hayas sido escogida por los dioses, tampoco que tengas el poder del bien y el mal en tu interior, tu fuiste elegida para traer la paz al universo entero y derrotar a Drago-.

Raven miro el rompecabezas y lo comprendió todo-Eso era lo que Itassis intento decirme-.

-Así es-.

Raven sonrió ante una nueva esperanza, pero todavía tenía una duda-¿Por qué los dioses nunca me explicaron de esto o Pixie?-.

Arella se quedo pensando-Supongo….que confiaban que tu lo descubrirías por tu cuenta ¿acaso olvidaste la lección de Slifer sobre la sabiduría?-.

Aun sonriendo, Raven supo la respuesta y también lo que tenía que hacer-Es hora de volver y terminar con esto-.

-Te deseo buena suerte hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-.

Raven abrazo a su madre-Y yo de ti madre-.

**Tierra….**

Drago veía como una gran cortina de humo cubría el lugar donde habían estado Robin y Raven, mientras sonreía victorioso.

-Esto termino-se rio con suavidad, pero un destello llamo su atención-¿eh?-Raven apareció ilesa, con Robin a sus pies, mientras el rompecabezas del milenio brillaba intensamente-chiquilla insolente ¡Aun estas con vida!-.

-Claro, aun no pienso morir, no sin antes acabar contigo-.

-Sigues siendo una pobre habladora, ya es hora de que conozcas tu lugar-.

-No, tu debes conocerlo-Raven lanzo un poderoso rayo que hizo retroceder a Drago.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde saco tanto poder?-.

-Este poder es la combinación de la luz y la oscuridad, es el poder supremo-dijo disparándole de nuevo-la luz-volvió a atacar-la oscuridad-otro rayo-el fuego-uno más-el viento-y otro-la tierra-otro-y el agua-otro-todos son esenciales para la vida en el universo-.

Los amigos de Raven se recuperaron y vieron lo que pasaba, Drago estaba siendo atacado por varios rayos de Raven.

-Niña, aunque tengas ese poder nunca podrás derrotarme-.

-Es cierto-reconoció Raven-yo no puedo vencerte, pero hay alguien que si, alguien que puede ponerle fin a toda tu maldad y restaurar el equilibrio que haz destruido por culpa de tu demente ambición-.

-¡Ya cállate!-Drago iba a golpear a Raven, cuando la hechicera disparo un rayo más y esta vez, Drago cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Los amigos de Raven se aceraron a toda velocidad.

-¡Amiga Raven! ¡Lo estas logrando!-grito Starfire.

-¡Vamos Raven! ¡Tú puedes!-grito Pixie.

-No, solo hay alguien que puede derrotar a Drago y ha llegado el momento de que ella regrese-Raven comenzó a elevarse, al tiempo que el rompecabezas del milenio brillaba con más intensidad.

El rompecabezas disparo cuatro rayos dorados, los cuales se introdujeron en los dioses egipcios, quienes se recuperaron de todas sus heridas y se dirigieron hacia Raven.

-¡El dios del agua; Obelisk el atormentador!-.

-¡La diosa de la tierra; ave dragón Isis!-.

-¡El dios del viento; Slifer el dragón celestial!-.

-¡El dios del fuego; el dragón alado de Ra!-.

-¡La guardiana de la luz y la oscuridad, última descendiente del faraón Atem; Raven Roth!-un gran brillo comenzó a rodear a los 5.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Es…..un milagro-dijo Pixie sonriendo feliz.

Robin miraba a su novia, quien se veía realmente hermosa en ese resplandor.

-Es hora…..-comenzó Raven-de llamar ¡A la diosa suprema! ¡Azrath Mitrion Zinthos!-.

Una energía blanca y otra oscura abandonaron el cuerpo de Raven introduciéndose en los 4 dioses, quienes se convirtieron en 4 rayos que se elevaron más y más, finalmente chocaron y se combinaron en una gran explosión.

Y la creadora de toda la luz, reina suprema del mundo de los espíritus, guardiana del universo y diosa suprema, Halakthy, regreso.

Los titanes veían maravillados a la diosa Halakthy, quien abriendo sus ojos, contemplo el universo que Drago estaba destruyendo, mientras Pixie…

-La diosa Halakthy… ¡Ha regresado!-grito contenta.

Halakthy miro a Raven, quien estaba maravillada con la belleza de la reina, la diosa sonrió en señal de gratitud y se dirigió a combatir contra su letal enemigo.

Drago se estaba levantando, cuando contemplo lo que Raven había hecho y ahora, su mayor némesis había regresado.

-Halakthy-gruño al verla.

-Drago-musito Halakthy con una voz muy dulce y angelical.

Drago blandió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia la reina, quien se dirigió a su encuentro a toda velocidad.

Finalmente, ambos rivales chocaron causando una gran explosión en el cielo, al mismo tiempo que iniciaban su combate final, aquel que decidiría el destino de todo el universo.

-¡Pele reina Halakthy!-grito Robin.

-¡Usted es más fuerte!-grito chico bestia.

Halakthy disparo uno de sus rayos contra Drago, quien se vio obligado a esquivarlo y una vez que lo hizo, contraataco con un rayo más.

Solo se podían ver dos destellos chocando repetidamente, mientras el universo comenzaba a destruirse con mayor rapidez, los titanes solo podían observar la batalla que se libraba, mientras Raven rezaba porque todo saliera bien.

Ambos rivales eran sumamente poderosos, era la batalla suprema, la pelea de peleas, el último encuentro entre la luz y la oscuridad, tanto Halakthy como Drago estaban muy parejos, pero ninguno iba a rendirse en esa batalla tan devastadora, pero el tiempo estaba acabando y ya solo quedaba un minuto para el final, la Tierra comenzó a destruirse y la reina supo que debía apresurarse.

-¡Djeser!-el ataque más poderoso de Halakthy era un rayo de luz, el cual iluminaba toda la Tierra.

-¡Zocado!-Drago lanzo su ataque mortal.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el cielo, generando una gran explosión y los dos combatientes salieron volando en direcciones opuestas algo aturdidos, siendo Drago el primero en recuperarse y lanzarse sobre Halakthy.

-¡Oh no! ¡Drago viene de regreso!-grito chico bestia.

Al ver lo que sucedía, Raven tomo todo el aire que pudo y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cuidado!-.

El grito de Raven hizo reaccionar a Halakthy, quien esquivo el ataque de Drago y lo pateo.

-¡Espada divina!-Halakthy golpeo a Drago con un sable de luz y el rey cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Drago se estaba levantando, cuando Halakthy se lanzo en picada sobre él y lo atrapo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras reunía una gran cantidad de energía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-cuestiono Drago.

-Esto tiene que detenerse-dijo Halakthy y Drago abrió sus ojos, mientras se calmaba-no más pelea sin sentido, no más destrucción, no más sufrimiento ¡Esto tiene que acabar de un modo u otro!-.

Drago entrecerró los ojos al comprender de qué hablaba Halakthy-Creo que te comprendo, nuestro destino es pelear eternamente sin descanso. No puedo existir mientras tú existas, y tú no puedes existir mientras yo exista. Ninguno de los dos podrá completar sus planes jamás, nuestro destino es pelear eternamente, que lastima, ya que solo nos queda una salida-.

Ambos rivales comenzaron a reunir energías de la luz y la oscuridad, mientras se elevaban lentamente.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-cuestiono Robin.

-Lo único que pueden hacer-dijo Raven con tristeza y mucho respeto.

Tanto Halakthy como Drago continuaron elevándose hasta llegar más allá de las nubes, el universo ya estaba en su último aliento, cuando las dos deidades concluyeron con su intensa batalla.

-¡Los dos desapareceremos!-declaro Drago.

-¡Es nuestro destino!-finalizo Halakthy.

Una gran explosión sacudió a todo el universo, mientras un aura de luz y oscuridad lo cubría, restaurándolo por completo.

Los titanes se protegieron los ojos por el gran destello, pero la energía era tal que los lanzo a volar.

-¡No otra vez!-grito chico bestia.

El universo entero comenzaba a regenerarse y finalmente, todo se calmo. Los titanes estaban algo aturdidos y el primero en recuperarse, fue Robin.

El líder de los titanes descubrió que toda la Tierra había sido restaurada, Halakthy lo había logrado, Drago había sido derrotado y ahora todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso los héroes, villanos y habitantes del universo regresaron a la vida, los muertos regresaron a sus lugares de descanso, todo era como antes.

-Lo consiguió-dijo Pixie emocionada-¡Lo consiguió!-.

Raven se levanto y miro la luz del sol, el cual volvía a brillar con todo su esplendor.

-Finalmente ha acabado-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Ya estamos muertos?-pregunto chico bestia.

-No lo creo-dijo Cyborg.

-Amigo Robin, acaso….-Starfire no se atrevía a preguntar debido a la ansiedad que sentía.

-Si, finalmente ha terminado, Drago fue vencido-.

Sus amigos estallaron en gritos de júbilo, más aun al ver que todos los héroes estaban bien, incluso los villanos, aunque estos estaban algo confundidos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Mamut.

-No lo se, solo se que…tengo ganas de vomitar-dijo Gizmo con la cara verde.

Loki y sus compañeros eran los únicos que sabían bien que había pasado, además de algunos otros villanos, y por ello, estaba furioso.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo apretando su puño-esa lagartija súper desarrollada se atrevió a traicionarnos-.

-Loki….-llamo Encantadora.

-Pero al menos él ya no esta, puedo retomar mis planes de apoderarme del trono de mi padre-.

-Loki…..-.

-¿Qué?-Loki volteo y vio con miedo que su padre, su ejército y todos los héroes del mundo los tenían rodeados a ellos y a los villanos.

-¿Se van tan pronto?-pregunto Superman divertido.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho que discutir Loki-dijo Odín con seriedad.

-¡Chispitas!-grito Abeja volando al encuentro de Cyborg, ambos se abrazaron con dulzura, mientras los observaban chico bestia y Starfire.

-Bueno….Robin y Raven están junto, al igual que Cyborg y Abeja, dime Star…-chico bestia se vio interrumpido por un beso de Starfire.

Mientras Robin se acerco a su novia, quien al verlo, sonrió con mucha dulzura y felicidad.

-Lo logramos-dijo Raven feliz.

-Finalmente-Robin y Raven se abrazaron, mientras Pixie sonreía, fue cuando Itassis se recupero.

-Lo logro-.

-Nunca lo dude-dijo Pixie contenta.

De pronto, el cielo se vio iluminado por un rayo de luz, el cual llamo la atención de todos y la reina Halakthy hizo su aparición, los titanes, Pixie e Itassis se inclinaron, seguidos por el resto de los héroes.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Raven-dijo con una voz muy dulce-estoy muy orgullosa y agradecida por todo lo que hiciste, tú y tus amigos, el universo finalmente esta a salvo, es hora de que las cuatro partes de mi alma, vuelvan al mundo de los espíritus-.

-Disculpe majestad, pero ¿Qué pasara conmigo?-pregunto Pixie.

-Por tu gran valor, he decidido darte el don de poder pasar del mundo de los mortales al mundo de los espíritus, ya que ahora formas parte de ambos mundos-.

-Gracias mi señora-.

Halakthy miro a Itassis-Cumpliste muy bien con tu misión, ya es hora de que tengas la vida que siempre mereciste-.

-Pero mi deber….-.

-Ese deber ha terminado, las fuerzas del mal se han ido y ya es tiempo de que tengas la vida que siempre quisiste-Itassis sintió que quería llorar-en cuanto a mí y mi ejército, debemos volver a nuestro hogar, con valientes guerreros como ustedes, el universo siempre estará seguro, gracias por todo, pero si alguna vez necesitan mi ayuda de nuevo, no duden que los ayudare-Halakthy dividió su alma de nuevo en los 4 dioses, los cuales miraron a Raven.

-¡Hasta pronto!-.

Los dioses abrieron un portal a su mundo y lo cruzaron, seguidos por sus leales súbditos.

-¡No vemos Kuriboh!-grito Pixie.

-Adiós y gracias por todo-dijo Raven y Robin tomo su mano.

Por todo el universo se vio como el resplandor de la luz cubría todo, señal de que la batalla había terminado y que el universo estaba a salvo.

Diana miro a Batman-Creo que ahora nuestras vidas serán algo aburridas-.

-Solo si tú lo crees así-.

-Será divertido planear la boda-dijo Diana sonriendo, Batman también estaba feliz, pero él lo sabía disimular.

Los soldados de Shield arrestaron a los enemigos del mundo, excepto por algunos.

-Es una pena que Slade, Guasón, Luthor y la hermandad del mal hayan conseguido escapar-dijo Fury.

-Descuida, ya los atraparemos-aseguro Robin.

Loki y su cómplices fueron llevados a Asgard, donde enfrentarían un el juicio de Odín, mientras el resto de los villanos eran llevados a distintas prisiones.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Robin llevo a Raven a un lugar apartado de los demás, seguidos por Pixie, quien se encogió de tamaño, una vez lejos de todos, Robin se quito su antifaz.

-¿Qué pasa Richard?-pregunto Raven divertida.

-Raven, esto fue una experiencia de que podríamos irnos en cualquier momento, es por eso que….-Richard se puso en una posición muy familiar para todos, lo que provoco que Raven se sonrojara, hizo la pregunta y Raven salto a sus brazos besándolo.

-Espero que este sea el final feliz-dijo Pixie sentada en la rama de un árbol y sin que se diera cuenta, fue atrapada por una ardilla-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-la ardilla comenzó a abrazarla y hacer sonidos que Pixie entendía muy bien-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que linda? ¡Yo soy muy ruda!-la ardilla comenzó a abrazarla con más fuerza y a apapacharla-esta bien, apapáchame-dijo resignada-supongo que si soy algo linda, pero también muy ruda-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 43, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, la batalla ha terminado y Drago fue derrotado, creo que el siguiente capítulo será el último, cielos, ya termine otra historia, no puedo creer que al principio dije que me esperara que me fuera tan bien como con los fics de code lyoko y me fue mucho mejor._

_Estos son mis próximos trabajos:_

_Ataque de las maquinas (Bakugan)._

_Poder ninja (code lyoko)._

_Invasión de demonios (Teen Titans)._

_Y uno que estoy pensando hacer de Dragon Ball._

_Un aviso, si son fanáticos de Bakugan, les informo que estoy aceptando OC de los usuarios, si quieren participar en el fic, solo tienen que decirme el nombre que les gustaría tener, su apariencia y el tipo de Bakugan que les gustaría, además de sus poderes, si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenme y yo tratare de aclarársela._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_bueno, la batalla ha terminado, Drago fue derrotado y el universo entero fue salvado, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no soy muy fanático de X-men, la que si quiero ver es la de Transformers 3, la cual espero salga pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_bien, Drago fue derrotado después de una batalla muy dura, el universo esta recuperándose y ya se que era una broma, solo quería seguir el juego jeje, en fin, creo que el próximo capítulo será el último, ya tengo una idea de cómo acabarlo, por cierto, si te interesa salir en el fic de Bakugan no dudes en decirme, escribiré otro de los titanes, pero será después de mis otros dos proyectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya ha terminado, Drago fue derrotado y la paz ha sido restaurada, mientras los villanos ya fueron capturados, aunque no todos, pero después de lo de Drago, pelear contra ellos será como pasear por el parque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_Raven lo ha logrado, resucito a la reina y derrotaron a Drago, el universo esta a salvo de la tiranía del rey de las tinieblas y es hora de continuar con sus vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_aunque Raven no pudo derrotarlo, logro resucitar a su mayor enemiga, la poderosa Halakthy y logro salvar al universo, ahora podrán volver a sus aburridas vidas, que de aburrido no tienen nada jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_de acuerdo, tratare de no decepcionarte con tu apariencia, por cierto, me llamo la atención un personaje de tu fic, ese tal Ezequiel, es el mismo de isla del drama ¿verdad? Continúalo pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ani Teen lyoko, Speis, Goticrae y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…**_


	44. Epilogo

_Comienza el capítulo final, no puedo creerlo, he concluido con otro fic y me fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, en fin, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y no olviden, que si desean participar en alguno de mis futuros trabajos, no duden en decirme._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Epilogo.**

Un año había pasado ya, desde aquella devastadora batalla que casi destruyo al universo, la gente de la Tierra volvía a sus vidas, sin saber lo cerca que estuvieron de la destrucción, para toda la humanidad y la mayor parte del universo, todo había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Pero, aunque el rey de las tinieblas ya no existía, la maldad todavía si y esta era representada por los villanos de todo el universo, aunque algunos, ya no eran tan malvados. Tal era el caso de los soldados de Hidra, quienes al escapara y planear su siguiente intento para dominar al mundo, se enfrentaron con los vengadores y los titanes, no hubo necesidad de pelear, ya que al ver a Raven…..

-¡Esa chica es la que derroto al rey de las tinieblas!-grito un soldado.

-¡Se acabo! ¡Yo renuncio!-grito otro, tiro su arma y salió corriendo, al poco tiempo, lo siguieron los demás.

-¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes!-grito Cráneo rojo y fue noqueado por un golpe del capitán América.

Muchos los villanos ahora compartían una cosa, un miedo irracional hacia Raven, quien solo se divertía con eso.

Pero no todos pensaban así, villanos como Slade y la hermandad del mal trataban de usar el poder de Raven para sus propios planes, claro que…..nunca lo consiguieron y los resultados eran fatales para ellos.

Así paso el año, los héroes del mundo ya no tenían problemas para derrotar a los enemigos del planeta, después de todo ¿Qué puede ser peor que enfrentarse al rey de todas las tinieblas?

En fin, ahora ponemos toda nuestra atención sobre la majestuosa mansión Díaz, donde había una gran fiesta, ese día se iba a celebrar una….

-¿Boda doble?-pregunto Pixie confundida.

-Una boda es cuando dos personas que se aman mucho se unen en un grillete llamado matrimonio-explico chico bestia.

-¿Grillete?-.

Cyborg golpeo a su amigo-No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es-.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué es una boda doble?-.

-Porque nuestros amigos Richard y Raven se van a casar, además del señor Bruno y la señorita Diana-dijo Starfire soñadora.

-Oh-.

En ese momento llegaron muchos invitados, desde miembros de la liga de la justicia hasta los vengadores, obviamente los titanes honorarios también estaban ahí y algunas heroínas, tuvieron una reacción similar al ver a Pixie.

-Ay, que hada tan linda-dijo Kole.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que linda? Te voy a….-canario negro abrazo a Pixie, quien estaba en su tamaño pequeño y comenzó a apapacharla-bueno….esta bien, quiéranme mucho-.

Los tres titanes veían esto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pensé que ya había superado lo de linda-dijo chico bestia.

-Al parecer no-dijo Cyborg.

-Disculpe señorita Starfire-intervino un mayordomo-pero la señorita Raven la esta llamando-.

-Voy en seguida-Starfire se dirigió al interior de la mansión.

-Oye, espérame-dijo Pixie liberándose de los abrazos y siguiendo a la extraterrestre.

Raven y Diana estaban en una habitación, las dos ya tenía puestos sus vestidos de novia, por petición de su madre, Diana estaba usando un vestido ceremonial de la isla de las amazonas, mientras Raven, ella decidió usar un vestido azul oscuro, fue cuando leves golpes tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Diana.

Starfire y Pixie entraron, Raven sonrió al ver a sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Starfire.

-Solo quería preguntar…-Raven se sonrojo-¿Cómo me veo?-.

Starfire sonrió, pero Pixie se quedo con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Muy hermosa-le aseguro Starfire.

-Lo mismo le dije yo-dijo Diana sonriendo.

Raven sonrió levemente, pero aun estaba sonrojada y Pixie se acerco preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Es solo que…nunca creí que algún día podría tener este tipo de sueño, una boda, un esposo que me ama, una familia….jamás imagine que podría tener algo así-.

-Entiendo-dijo Pixie-pero la vida esta llena de sorpresas, muchas veces ocurren cosas que nos desaniman y nos hacen creer que no merecemos un poco de felicidad, pero todo ocurre por algo, incluso a veces, podemos pelear contra el destino por aquello que nosotros queremos, eso es lo que hiciste desde el momento que desafiaste a tu padre y aun más sorprendente, luchaste contra el rey de las tinieblas, resucitaste a la reina Halakthy y salvaste al universo entero, creo que esos son suficientes motivos para merecer un final feliz-.

-Gracias Pixie-.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban, Bruno y Richard estaban en la biblioteca, Bruno veía el retrato de sus padres, mientras Richard veía al jardín, ambos con el mismo pensamiento.

-Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ustedes-dijo Alfred apareciendo con una bandeja.

-¿A que te refieres Alfred?-pregunto Richard.

-A sus padres joven Richard-dijo Alfred-ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ustedes, como yo lo estoy-.

Bruno se acerco a Alfred-Siempre me has apoyado en todo, sin importar lo absurdo que parecían mis decisiones-.

-Nunca las considere absurdas, riesgosas tal vez, pero nunca absurdas-dijo Alfred sonriendo y abandono la biblioteca, aunque antes de salir-no se tarden, ya que la ceremonia esta por iniciar-.

Bruno y Richard se quedaron solos en la biblioteca, ninguno sabía que decir, así que Richard inicio.

-Gracias…..por todo-.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, después de todo, somos familia-.

-En cierta forma-Richard le tendió la mano y Bruno se la estrecho-me alegro que finalmente hayas encontrado a la mujer de tus sueños-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Mientras, el recepcionista recibía invitados, a cualquier persona le hubieran parecido extraños, pero no a ese, ya que el recepcionista era, por petición de Bruno, la secretaria de Tony Stark.

-¿Nombre?-.

-Somos nosotros, Janet y Hulk-dijo Avispa sonriendo.

-Pasen-.

Hulk vio la mesa de bocadillos y corrió a devorar todo lo que podía, aunque Cyborg también estaba ahí.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa era mi hamburguesa!-.

-¡Lata parlante no meterse con Hulk! ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

-¡Inténtalo grandote!-.

-Ya basta ustedes dos-intervino la Mole-se comportan como niños, además ¡Esa era mi hamburguesa!-.

-¡Claro que no!-.

-¡Roca parlante se equivoca!-.

Los tres discutían solo por discutir, ya que en realidad no estaban enojados, finalmente, llegaron todos los invitados, se veía parejas de todo tipo, tales como:

Cyborg y Abeja.

Chico bestia y Starfire (quien ya había regresado al jardín).

Hot Spot y Argent.

Hulk y Janet.

Thor y Jane.

Peter Parker (Spiderman) y la bruja escarlata.

Clark y Luisa

Además, parecía que en esa fiesta iba a nacer nuevos romances, como…

-¿Así que eres de Londres?-pregunto Bárbara Gordon a Veloz.

-Si y no es por presumir, pero todos dicen que soy mejor que Robin-.

-Creo que ahora prefiere que lo llamen Nightwing-.

-Como sea-.

El sacerdote estaba esperando que todo comenzara, finalmente, ambos novios aparecieron y ahora solo faltaban las novias.

Entonces, la música comenzó a oírse, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, dándole paso a Raven y Diana, ambas sosteniendo un ramo de flores y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras sus corazones latían con rapidez.

-Ay, que bonita es-decían algunas guerreras amazonas que también fueron invitadas, incluyendo a la reina Hipólita, quien veía orgullosa a su hija.

Los comentarios iban dirigidos a la siempre tierna y linda Pixie, quien iba sosteniendo ambos velos con ayuda de su magia.

-Es muy linda-.

-Y tierna-.

Pixie puso mala cara y suspiro resignada-Porque nadie dice que también soy ruda, creo que es el precio de ser tan bella-.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el altar improvisado, ambas chicas se colocaron al lado de sus parejas, que las recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

-Amados hermanos….-comenzó el padre-nos hemos reunido hoy para unir a estas dos parejas en la sagrada unión del matrimonio…-el padre continuo hablando y diciendo lo maravillosa que era la vida en los lazos del matrimonio.

-Eso lo dice porque nunca se va a casar-susurro chico bestia a Starfire y la chica disimulo una pequeña risilla.

-Richard Grayson ¿aceptas a Rachel Roth como tú amada y fiel esposa, hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

-Rachel Roth ¿aceptas a Richard Grayson como tú amado y fiel esposo, hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

-Bruno Díaz ¿aceptas a Diana como tú amada y fiel esposa, hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

-Diana ¿aceptas a Bruno Díaz como tú amado y fiel esposo, hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

Llego el momento crucial, la pregunta más temida de todas en una boda-Si alguien tiene un motivo para que estos matrimonios no se celebren, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-silencio total-por el poder que me fue otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer-.

Las dos parejas se besaron, mientras los invitados estallaban en gritos de júbilo y aplausos, Alfred miraba orgulloso a sus dos amos, finalmente habían encontrado la felicidad, aunque algo le decía que ninguno de ellos, de sus dos amos, ni de sus dos nuevas amas, iba a conformarse con una vida aburrida y eso le divertía.

Starfire y Pixie lloraban emocionadas, por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento y pesares, sus amigos estaban felices y vivirían así eternamente, chico bestia también lloraba.

-No sabía que fueras tan sensible-dijo Cyborg-es un momento de gran alegría-.

-No lloro por eso-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Porque Wonderwoman ya se caso, la mujer más linda del mundo ya le pertenece a un solo hombre-.

Starfire le disparo un rayo a chico bestia prendiéndole fuego, para risa de Cyborg, la ceremonia concluyo y comenzó la fiesta.

-No puedo creer que Batsy se haya casado-dijo el hombre plástico-nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-.

-Esto me recuerda aquella vez que conocí a mi amada esposa-dijo Aquaman-esa aventura se llama: la vez que Aquaman cayó victima del encanto de una mujer-.

-¿Victima?-pregunto su esposa.

-Tranquila cielo, no lo dije en ese sentido…-.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué quisiste decir?-.

Aquaman solo trago saliva, mientras sus amigos se reían divertidos.

El vals comenzó, Richard y Raven bailaban, seguidos por Bruno y Diana, esa era una noche muy especial, finalmente, después de tantos años, los dos caballeros de la noche eran felices, incluso la hechicera oscura.

La reina Hipólita se acerco a su hija, le pidió hablar a solas y Diana siguió a su madre al interior de la casa.

-Felicidades hija-dijo Hipólita.

-Gracias madre-.

-Nunca creí que me sentiría tan orgullosa por el hecho de que una amazonas, más aun, mi propia hija, se casara, lo que es una violación de nuestras tradiciones y estilo de vida-.

-Gracias….supongo-.

Hipólita acaricio la mejilla de su hija-Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi hija y es por eso que debo apoyarte en tus decisiones, aunque no este de acuerdo al 100%-.

-Me conformo con todo lo que haz dicho-dijo Diana sonriendo.

Hipólita asintió-Ya es hora de irme, cuídate hija y si alguna vez me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme-.

-Lo haré madre-.

Tras esas palabras, la reina Hipólita se retiro, seguida por sus leales guerreras, mientras Diana sonreía tranquila, al fin podría tener una vida normal….bueno, ni tan normal.

La fiesta continuo, pasamos del baile, al momento de tirar el ramo, Raven fue la primera y la afortunada fue…Starfire, algo que impacto al chico bestia.

La siguiente fue Diana, tomo aire y lo lanzo, siendo Jane Foster quien lo atrapara, para sorpresa del dios del trueno Thor.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Jane divertida y Thor se quedo callado.

Llego la siguiente parte, esta vez Bruno y Richard debían lanzar la liga de la pierna de las novias, se hicieron las filas y Richard la lanzo, el "afortunado" fue Cyborg y Abeja salto emocionada.

Bruno preparo su lanzamiento, mientras los hombres se preparaban para atraparlo, finalmente, Bruno lo lanzo y el afortunado fue…

-¡Ja! ¡Hulk ganar!-.

-Si amigo-dijo Veloz-ganaste el derecho de ser el próximo en casarse-.

Hulk se quedo callado, mientras miraba la liga-Hulk… ¿casarse?-.

-El que la atrapa, gana ese derecho-dijo Avispa sonriendo divertida.

-¡Agh! ¡Hulk engañado!-.

-Nadie te dijo que participaras grandulón-dijo Ojo de Halcón riéndose.

Llego el momento del discurso del padrino y tanto Bruno como Richard habían escogido al mismo, aquel que siempre los apoyo, en las buenas y en las malas, que los unía cada vez más como una familia, escogieron a Alfred.

-No tengo palabras que describan lo orgulloso que estoy de ambos-comenzó-nadie más que yo, compartió tanto con ustedes, la perdida de sus seres amados, su firme decisión de siempre luchar por la justicia y ahora…..los veo uniéndose a dos maravillosas mujeres, me llena de orgullo y dicha ver que ambos encontraron la felicidad después de tanto buscarla, les deseo una vida llena de alegrías y tristeza, porque la vida no puede tener solo alegrías, sería muy aburrida de ser así-todos se rieron por la broma, menos…..

-Ay ¿Por qué se ríen? Yo digo mejores chiste-dijo chico bestia.

-Es por eso que me gustaría alzar las copas y brindar por las dos nuevas parejas, les deseo lo mejor-todos brindaron y Alfred se sentó.

-Gracias por eso Alfred-dijo Bruno.

-Siempre fue bueno tenerte cerca-dijo Richard.

-Y siempre estaré cerca, aunque creo que necesitare un poco más de ayuda para atender a dos nuevas residentes-.

-Descuide, ya pensé en alguien para ayudarlo-dijo Raven y miro a Pixie, quien estaba tomando un poco de agua.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-Raven asintió-bueno, pero que conste, solo debo hacer lo que tu dices, ya que ese es mi deber-.

-Ya lo se-.

-Ahora si me disculpan-Pixie se acerco al micrófono, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ay, que linda es-dijo Jinx.

-Y tierna-agrego Starfire.

Pixie se aclaro la garganta-Primero; gracias, segundo; ¡También soy ruda! Pero cada vez que trato de hacerlo, me abrazan, me miman y…-Pixie se quedo callada al reaccionar-lo siento, esta noche se trata de ellos, debo decir que me siento muy orgullosa de los cuatro, pero sobretodo, de Raven, como su espíritu guía conozco todo lo que le paso desde que era una niña y no creo que haya nadie que merezca ser más feliz que ella-.

Raven no estaba segura de eso, pero Richard le tomo la mano y en su sonrisa se dedujo que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Pixie.

-Así que te lo advierto Richard, si la lastimas, aunque sea solo una vez ¡Te mando al infierno! Creo que exagere, pero me da igual, te mano al infierno, gracias-.

Nadie sabía si aplaudir o reírse, así que solo se quedaron callados, hasta que Starfire….

-Oh, te ves tan adorable cuando te enojas-.

Pixie se cayó al estilo anime-¿Por qué siempre a mí?-.

-No se si agradecerte o reírme-dijo Raven sonriendo.

-Lo primero me parece más-dijo Pixie algo enojada.

La fiesta continuo tranquila, todo estaba tan tranquilo que no parecía que apenas hace un año, el ser más temible de todo el universo había estado a punto de destruirlo, pero ahora podían estar tranquilos, finalmente, tendrían una vida normal…o quizás no.

**10 años después…**

Ciudad Gótica estaba algo cambiada, los edificios eran más futuristas y los autos de gasolina habían sido reemplazados por autos de energía eléctrica o cualquier otro tipo de energía no contaminante, además, ahora contaban con la protección de dos grandes heroínas, quienes esa noche iban a pasar su examen final para convertirse en verdaderas heroínas.

-Bien, el hermano sangre volvió a las andadas, esa será su misión niñas, detenerlo-informo un hombre vestido con un traje negro, con el dibujo de un águila azul en su pecho.

-Déjame encargarme de él, por favor, tengo cuentas pendientes con Sangre-pidió un androide muy conocido por todos.

-Lo siento Cyborg-dijo una hechicera, así es, se trataba de Raven, quien ahora usaba un traje de hechicero egipcio, aunque se mantenía fiel al color negro y azul, además, de que ahora usaba antifaz, después de todo, ser la esposa del heredero de Bruno Díaz significaba que todos podrían reconocerla cuando fuera a misiones con él-pero las niñas han estado insistiendo en hacer su prueba final ¿no es así?-.

-Si mami-dijeron dos niñas de 10 años.

-Entonces, prepárense Arella, Astronema, porque ya es hora de que pasen de ser novatas a verdaderas heroínas-dijo chico bestia, quien ahora se hacía llamar hombre bestia.

Arella y Astronema eran las hijas de Richard y Raven, imagínense la sorpresa de Richard cuando supo que tendrían gemelas.

Ambas eran muy parecidas, excepto que el cabello de Arella era violeta, como los de su madre y sus ojos eran azules, como los de su padre.

Astronema tenía el cabello negro, como el de su padre y sus ojos eran violetas, como los de su madre.

Arella tenía el carácter de su padre y Astronema el de su madre, sin embargo, ambas había querido entrar al "negocio de la familia" desde el momento que pudieron hablar, fueron entrenadas por su padre y su abuelo Batman, a quien ellas admiraban y querían mucho, también admiraban y respetaban a su abuela Diana, quien en más de una ocasión, las llevo a visitar a su bisabuela, la reina Hipólita, quien quedo encantada con las pequeñas.

-Tío bestia, no nos llames así-dijo Arella poniéndose una máscara-mi nombre de heroína es Fénix nocturno-el traje de Arella consistía en una mascara con la forma de una ave fénix, una capa que podía extenderse como alas, un leotardo como el que solía usar su madre, dos guantes y botas negras.

-Y a mí pueden llamarme Dama de las sombras-el traje de Astronema consistía en una capucha negra, junto con un traje del mismo color y con algunas tonalidades azules, solo llevaba puesto un antifaz y como su hermana, guantes y botas negras.

-Creo que las cosas sombrías son de familia-dijo Pixie divertida.

-Aunque sigo creyendo que les hacía falta más color-dijo Starfire.

Nightwing se acerco a sus hijas, seguido de Raven.

-Tomen-dijo dándoles un cinturón con herramientas, como el de su abuelo-aunque aun no entiendo porque quieren uno, ustedes tienen los mismos poderes que su madre-.

-Si, lo sabemos papá-dijo Arella.

-Pero es más divertido hacer las cosas al estilo del abuelo-dijo Astronema-al menos, por un rato-.

-Ya vi a Sangre-informo Starfire.

Los titanes y las nuevas titanes, se acercaron a la orilla del techo, desde donde pudieron ver como sangre sacaba una gran cantidad de diamantes de un museo, mientras era auxiliado por el Dr. Doom, lo que significaba que esos diamantes eran más que lindos adornos.

-Muy bien, vayan y buena suerte-les deseo Nightwing.

Fénix nocturno y dama de la sombras se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron, juntas se lanzaron a enfrentarse a esos villanos.

Richard tomo la mano de su esposa-Descuida, ellas estarán bien-.

-Lo se, lo peor ya paso-dijo sonriendo.

Los titanes vieron como las dos nuevas heroínas, aquellas nuevas guerreras y guardianas del poder de la luz y la oscuridad se encargaban sin problemas de Sangre y de Doom, marcando el inicio de una nueva generación de héroes.

**FIN.**

_Bueno, otro trabajo terminado, creo que hasta ahora fue el mejor fic que escribí, espero que mis próximas obras sean igual o mucho mejor que esta, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempo para leer y comentar este fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón._

_No olviden, que si desean participar en mi próximo fic, Bakugan el ataque de las maquinas, solo tienen que decirme y darme los siguientes datos:_

_Nombre del personaje._

_Tipo de Bakugan._

_Características del personaje y del Bakugan._

_Poderes que tendría el Bakugan._

_El papel que les gustaría desempeñar (héroe, villano o aliado)._

_Esto es todo; ahora, pasemos a los comentarios…_

**Anónimo: **_otro fic llego a su final, gracias por todo tu apoyo y respondiendo a tu duda:_

_Halakthy y Drago iba a luchar eternamente, sin importar que el universo fuera destruido, ambos eran rivales y nunca habrían podido estar tranquilos mientras el otro existiera, fue por eso que decidieron que lo mejor era desaparecer, aunque Halakthy no desapareció del todo._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Goticrae: **_el fic ha terminado, aunque tengo otros proyectos en mente, espero verte cuando escriba el de Bakugan, ya que creo que no es una serie muy conocida todavía, gracias por todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Speis: **_de acuerdo, será divertido incluirte, solo dame los datos que pido arriba, solo para apoyarme un poco, por cierto, si alguno de tus amigos que leyó el fic también quisiera participar, solo tienes que decírmelo y yo me encargo de todo, gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga y espero ver pronto la continuación de tus fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_otro fic terminado, vaya, me cuesta creer que ya he terminado 5 fics y voy para el sexto, recuerda que si quieres participar solo tienes que decirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jinx: **_gracias, te agradezco el tiempo que tomaste para leer y comentar mi fic, realmente lo aprecio mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bjlauri: **_descuida, por mi no hay problema, te agradezco que te hayas dado un tiempo para leer todo mi fic, gracias por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_bueno, no tengo facebook, ni siquiera me gusta, pero te puedo dar mi correo si lo deseas, lo pondría en el primer capítulo de mi siguiente historia, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por todo el apoyo que le diste al fic desde el comienzo, trate de poner a las parejas que me pediste lo mejor que pude, ya que tampoco podía quitarle protagónico a la principal jeje, una disculpa por eso, en fin, he leído varios fics tuyos y uno de ellos era de isla del drama, ese donde Gwen rompe con Duncan por culpa de Courtney ¿a ese te referías? Y otra pregunta ¿Cuándo continuas el de Bakugan? Como siempre lo dejaste muy emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Goticrae, Speis, Jinx, Bjlauri y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Y GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMARON UN TIEMPO PARA LEER Y COMENTAR ESTE FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes con una nueva historia….**_


End file.
